Two Gentlemen Of Tortuga
by Hils
Summary: A cautionary tale of why it is always wise to remember the past... and to beware of pirates in the present! JackOC Please R&R!
1. Histories

Well, I'm back! Did anyone miss me? Thought not!

Right, firstly disclaimers - which are oh so important. I do not own anything that you might recognise in this story, and anything you do belongs to Disney. I make no profit from this (alas).

I try to keep things historically correct in my tales, but I am no expert and the tales I write are meant to be for fun. Please remember that when reviewing! This tale is set roughly after Curse of the Black Pearl. I do not include Dead Man's Chest or At World's End in my tales since I prefer to keep things on a more "human" footing.

This story is a semi-joint-effort between myself and AniSparrow. We bounce situations off each other and then I get to do the work of typing up our conversations and making it into a story. Sometimes we even know what the other will say before they type it... which is scarey! The beta for this story is the infamous Pendragginink... if you have not come across her then go and read some of my previous stories reviews. She is hilarious... and a stickler for proper English!

Throughout this tale, there are various languages. Mab and her family speak Italian between them, there is clearly French, Spanish and English spoken in the Caribbean as well. At first I tried to use the Babelfish translation site, but this was cumbersome and not very accurate. As such I am re-editing these first few chapters and, apart from the odd word, all non-English will be in italics with either It:, Fr: or Sp: before the words. I hope this is more easy to read.

Now, to understand the present, you have to know the past... which in this case happens twenty five years before the start of the actual tale itself... let us begin!

**TWO GENTLEMEN OF TORTUGA**

**(also known as Much Ado About Pasta)**

**Chapter 1 - Histories**

Tortuga

Frank Dermot, quartermaster of the pirate brigantine The Selkie nodded quietly to his colleague and fellow pirate, Alfred Wilson across the smoky expanse of The Lazy Wench Tavern, running a dirty hand through his lank brown hair. It would be tonight, as agreed; no more words were needed between the two of them and there could be no turning back. George Robertson might be captain, but he was nothing more than a drunken fool and Frank knew the end was in sight for the ship and her crew – indeed, he had made appropriate arrangements to ensure it happened, and that it happened in his favour.

The bearded pirate cast a judgemental eye towards those from the ship, snorting derisively at his crewmates as they fondled the whores whilst competing with each other to drink themselves senseless in the shortest amount of time. Frank knew there was nobody else he would bring into his traitorous pact; not one of the men had a scrap of intelligence, too busy wasting their lives away to try to make something of themselves. Alfred was little better, a bull of a man with curly, blonde hair, but his privileged upbringing had made the large man more susceptible to the temptation he had placed before him and it had been a mighty temptation indeed. As agreed, they would wait until those in the tavern were too drunk to notice their absence and then slip quietly to the cove on the other side of the island in order to move as many of the trunks, if not all, that they could on the small boat he had obtained.

Frank dug deeply into the pocket of his breeches, pulling out a stout, dark leather purse and slamming several shiny coins on the bar. The nearest serving wench nodded to him, passing a foaming tankard to another pirate before approaching.

"What are yer havin'?" the blonde, pox-marked woman demanded, wiping her hands in her filthy apron. She had little time or inclination for small talk, but that suited Frank for he cared for neither at the best of times, and especially not tonight.

"A round o' ales fer m' crewmates," he replied, seeing little harm in speeding the process of their slide into drunken unconsciousness. He was in no mood to be patient now that the decision to steal the treasure had been taken. The evening could not pass quickly enough in his mind.

"An' fer you?" she pressed, her dirty hand reaching for his money. The coins disappeared with alarming speed.

"A brandy," he ordered. "A large brandy."

88888

As Frank suspected, it took barely another hour before those still in the tavern were incapable of rising from their seats, let alone noticing anything more than an inch from their unfocused eyes, their earlier drunken carousing thankfully now silent. He glanced towards the still sober Alfred, nodding, before quietly heading towards the door.

"Are we resolved in this?" Alfred asked, his voice barely a whisper in the chill night air as he followed the bearded quartermaster outside. "We'll be breaking th' articles…"

"More than that, we'll be dead, if they catch us," Frank reminded him, wishing he did not need the man's strength in order to carry out his plan. "But those fools couldn't even find a whore in a brothel…"

"But others?" the large man worried, thinking of the numerous crews that were currently in the pirate town. "What if they realise an' mark us for this?" He paused, his steps faltering. "What if…"

"I told you," the dark-haired pirate smiled assuringly. "I have taken care of everything…"

"But…" Alfred continued, still worrying.

"Will yer just shut up an' do what we agreed. In a few days there'll be nothin' ter worry about from that bunch of pissin' fools!" Frank glowered at the other man, wishing he would stop his questions and find some backbone. "I've taken care of all the loose ends, I assure you."

Alfred Wilson looked at him, still uncertain, but held his tongue, reasoning it was too late to have second thoughts – far, far too late.

88888

Captain George Robertson, raising a bleary brown eye, looked round the tavern at his men. He frowned, realising his quartermaster and a number of men were missing. He tried counting heads, but gave up, kicking the nearest slumbering form in frustration, wishing that his head did not hurt so much, the beams of sunlight struggling through the grimy windows only making it worse. "Get up, yer lazy bastard!" he cursed, kicking the man again for good measure. He had planned sailing that morning to a quiet cove on the southern coast of Hispaniola, intent on careening his ship, The Selkie. She was not the fastest ship in the Caribbean, but ensuring her hull was clean enabled him to coax as much speed as possible from the elderly ship and every knot extra meant a better chance of avoiding the King's Navy; their last encounter had been far too close for his liking and they had almost been taken.

The prone object of his ire opened a bloodshot green eye, blinking. "Eh?" he frowned, tilting his head as he tried to focus on his captain.

"Gather everyone you can find, Chambers," George ordered.

"I'll be on board!" He turned, stomping back to the ship, wincing as the doors to the tavern slammed noisily shut behind him, the sound reminding him of his all too tender head.

88888

In a little under an hour, the crew stood before him, most groaning and still looking at least half-drunk if not worse. The man George had kicked, Francis Chambers, came and stood before him. "Found everyone, Captain," he assured him, having trawled every whorehouse and tavern in the pirate town in search of his crewmates. "Except fer Dermot an' Wilson…"

George looked back towards the shore, his eyes skimming along the wharf and the facades of the dirty, run-down buildings. There was no sign of the two missing men. "Ah, leave 'em," he snorted, not in the mood to wait considering the already delayed departure. "They're probably shacked up with some whores," he reasoned, knowing his quartermaster's eye for a pretty woman – any woman if he was honest, and that Alfred Wilson was little better. "We'll pick 'em up when we return…" he announced to the men, his voice carrying easily across the crowded deck. "An' they can do double-duties fer their tardiness!"

The crew chuckled at his words, enjoying the thought of their quartermaster being made to work harder himself. Although all would judge him a good pirate, Frank Dermot was a hard task master and not a popular man on board, his eye quick to find the slightest fault with any task.

"Weigh anchor!" George ordered, nodding with satisfaction as, despite their hangovers, they hurried to obey. "I want us beached by dawn tomorrow!"

88888

But unknown to the crew of The Selkie, neither Frank nor Alfred were there to see the ship depart without them, having sailed themselves in a stolen fishing smack early in the morning, hours before the dawn. Unerringly the bearded quartermaster guided the small craft along the shoreline eastwards and then north towards the quiet cove where the crew of The Selkie hid their treasure, beaching the boat long before their ex-shipmates had left the harbour of Tortuga. Frank ran a knowing eye along the featureless white sand, noting trees and bushes before passing one of the shovels to Alfred. "Dig," he ordered, picking up the second shovel and striding up the beach himself, setting to work without further comment.

Alfred glowered at the dark-haired man's back, wondering yet again why he had agreed to the plan to steal the treasure, never having liked the quartermaster from the moment that he had first met him. He considered, briefly, if it would be worth double-crossing Frank Dermot, but at that very moment, the quartermaster turned, scowling at him.

"I said dig, yer lazy bastard!" he snarled. "We need to be clear of here as soon as we can!"

The blonde man sighed heavily, starting to dig through the fine white sand. It was no good, he admitted, reasoning that Frank would probably out-smart him again, as he always did. He snorted, confessing to himself that it was only the prospect of regaining his former life that had tempted him, the chance to return to England and clear his gambling debts, to regain the privileged life that he once had.

A thud shook him from his reverie and he stopped, realising that he had found the first of the chests. Grinning greedily, he began to dig with more enthusiasm, the thought of the ever-so prim Emily Carter being unable to refuse his suit once he was a man of fortune again. Yes, he would return to England and rejoin society.

88888

Eventually, seven chests of assorted sizes were concealed under an old, tattered sail in the smack. The small boat was dangerously low in the water, but Frank judged that it did not matter for they were not going far. He glanced towards Alfred, smirking to himself as the larger man laboured at the oars to help move the boat faster through the calm waters. He knew of a series of caves on the neighbouring island of Hispaniola and intended hiding the treasure there… for now.

88888

"Are you sure of the information, Sir?" The dark-haired lieutenant stood anxiously beside his captain, fidgeting with his hat, fearful of a trap. "What if…"

"If it is a trap, we are ready for them," Captain Tobias Eve assured his man. "I have a feeling that this situation is merely a case of pirates settling a grudge," he admitted, "but if it will remove a pirate ship from these waters, I'll play along with their games."

"Aye, Sir," Lieutenant Haws nodded, adjusting his collar in the heat, wondering if he would ever get used to such tropical climes. "Shall I ready the landing party, Sir?"

"Yes, do so," Captain Eve ordered. "Get your men into position and we shall hit them from the sea at the same time. No survivors!"

He chuckled to himself as his lieutenant hurried away to obey his orders, grateful to be free of the man's irritating nervousness. He would not waste time capturing the pirates to hang, not wishing their foul stench aboard his ship. They would be put down like the curs they were, without mercy and without delay.

88888

"Captain!" Marcus Wiseman cried in alarm. "Captain! It's th' Wanderer!" His voice trailed off to a quite unmanly squeak.

George Robertson looked out to sea in fright, having no need of his spy glass to identify the HMS Wanderer as it bore down on their vulnerable position. He groaned, recognising her manoeuvring as she lined up her cannons on his defenceless beached ship, realising that they had been spotted. "Pull th' men back!" he ordered, reasoning to save what he could once the Navy had left. "We'll salvage what we can later."

His men nodded and the pirates started melting back into the tree-line, some picking up various items that they had unloaded to lighten the ship, only to find the leafy cover already occupied. A flash of red cloth amidst the greenery was the first indication that something was not right.

"'Ware!" one man cried in alarm, his cry cut short by a gurgling death rattle.

"Navy!" another voice shouted, although which of his men had given the call George Robertson could not tell, for he was forced to draw his own sword to defend himself as a marine suddenly appeared before him. He killed the man, gutting him efficiently with his trusted notched sword, but another marine took his fallen comrade's place – and then another.

It was hopeless. The pirate captain dropped his sword, surrendering, hoping that at least some of his men would be able to plead for mercy and beg for a King's pardon. "Drop yer…" he began to call, his order curtailed by the sudden realisation that the marine before him had not lowered his own weapon. Too late, and too slow, he was unable to react other than by throwing his arms before him, trying to fend off the blow he knew was coming. The fatal blow.

88888

Alfred Wilson downed his fifth ale. The Lazy Wench Tavern had been buzzing with news of the destruction of The Selkie and several other pirates had bought him drinks to commiserate him on the loss of his ship. Nobody thought it strange that the two of them had not sailed, his explanation of being passed out in a back alley easily believable with the amount of alcohol he was currently drinking.

He had returned to the caves, where the chests were hidden, yesterday, finally gaining the courage to double-cross Frank, only to find the majority of the treasure already gone. He saw too late how the quartermaster had played him for a fool and had, in turn, double-crossed him.

Muscle, that was all he had been to the smaller man, muscle to help him carry the heavy chests to another location. He knew he was not the fastest thinker in the world, but he had achieved some measure of revenge. Frank had clearly not been strong enough to move the two heavier chests on his own so the blonde man had taken what had remained and hidden them elsewhere, reasoning that if his erstwhile colleague returned he would find nothing.

Alfred knew he could never reveal what they had done to the other pirates, understanding now that by saying he had taken care of all the loose ends, Frank had clearly contacted the Navy. If that were known to the other pirates, neither of their lives would be worth a penny. He rose, weaving towards the door, intent on finding the dark-haired man and demanding his fair share of the treasure, determined to beat it out of the traitorous bastard if needed.

88888

Frank Dermot leaned quietly in the shadows outside the tavern for most of the evening, waiting patiently for Alfred to emerge. He too had heard of the destruction of The Selkie but, as Alfred had suspected, it had not been news to him. He had known the Navy would be unable to resist the information he had sent them, conveniently removing the majority of those that stood between him and the treasure. Now there was just one more bit to tidy up – permanently.

He watched the bulky blonde man stumble out through the tavern doors and wobble along the dark back alleys. Frank followed cautiously, knowing that even drunk as he seemed, Alfred was not a pirate to confront lightly. He trailed him through the black maze, momentarily losing him and hurried his step to catch up.

"Wha…" He stopped dead, his arms windmilling as he tried to stop himself barrelling into the stout chest of the other pirate.

"Thought yer'd double-cross me, yer weasel?" Alfred sneered, aiming a wild, drunken fist at Frank, missing as the smaller man easily ducked. "Where did yer put it?"

"Put what?" Frank protested, realising that his deceit had been discovered before he had been able to return to the caves with some smaller, more manageable chests – and that the blonde pirate had clearly intended doing the same to him.

"Th' other five chests!" Alfred demanded, reaching for his dagger; the narrow, rubbish-strewn alleyway was far too tight for fighting with swords. "What did yer do with them?"

"Nothing!" Frank lied, reaching for his own dagger, trusting to Alfred's drunkenness and his own experience to best the younger man.

"I've been there!" the blonde man snapped, understanding that he had just admitted his own double-cross.

"Don't bloody lie!" He waved his dagger wildly, causing Frank to dodge back in order to avoid the glinting blade.

"Don't be stupid!" the bearded quartermaster hissed, aware that the argument was likely to be noticed; little ever went unnoticed in the pirate town.

"Stupid?" Alfred countered, his voice rising. "I was only stupid t' ever listen to you in the first place!"

"Keep it down out there!" a woman's irate voice shouted from one of the homes nearby, a window flying open.

Alfred turned and looked up, fearful of what could be thrown from above, thinking they would be lucky if it was just water. Frank quickly took the opportunity of the distraction, but his foot caught in some rubbish: his aim spoiled, the strike slashed the blonde pirate across the groin. He recovered quickly, before Alfred did, stabbing once again, this time to the chest. Bones crunched with the force of his blow and blood spurted from the wound, dark red, sticky on his hand.

Looking at his attacker in disbelief, the large pirate slid slowly down the wall, his breath rasping as he dropped his weapon, clutching his hands to his chest in an effort to stem the flow of blood.

"Like I said before," Frank whispered, leaning close. "All loose ends are taken care of…" He turned, silently disappearing into the darkness of the alley towards the hidden smack – and the Americas.


	2. Arrival

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

**Chapter 2 – Arrival**

Port Royal – 25 years later 

The fresh, westerly breeze played in her shoulder-length, dark brown hair as Mab Allerton looked eagerly over the ship's rail at the town of Port Royal. She wondered which of the grand houses ringing the hillside above the harbour it was where their troupe had been booked to play; they were all large and clearly opulent. She had not understood her father's initial reluctance to bring The Tarantara south to Jamaica, for the fee offered by the plantation owner, Mister Peter Trelawny, had been more than generous and there was opportunity for making contacts amongst the other gentry here that could keep them in work for months, if not years. She smiled contentedly, enjoying the hot sun on her back, thinking the climate much improved on that of the Americas, wishing they could stay, even if the strong sun was already turning her olive-hued skin an unfashionable shade of brown.

"Is that it?" Pericles, her youngest brother, came to stand next to her at the ship's rail. He was a simple child but, despite being only nine years old, was already a gifted musician with a keen ear for music – if he could keep his concentration. Their mother had died during his birth and it fell to Mab, only thirteen herself at the time, to raise him, she being the only daughter amidst four brothers. Now twenty-two, Mab was like a mother to him, and she loved him as dearly as if he were her own child.

"Cor!" he gasped, pointing excitedly towards the shore, his grey eyes wide beneath his scruffy fringe. "Look at all them soldiers!"

Mab looked to where he pointed. There were indeed a number of red-coated marines patrolling the busy docks. She assumed that the troops were there because of what she had heard about the pirates in the region. Her father had spoken vehemently against them, even though to many people travelling players were often considered only one step above pirates, if at all.

"Lower the anchors!" her father, Jacoby Allerton, called as those aloft furled the sails. The ship slowed to a graceful stop and he descended the steps from the small quarter deck where he had overseen their arrival. "Are my best boots ready, Mab?" he demanded, looking towards his daughter.

"Yes, Papà," she replied distractedly, barely able to tear her eyes from the strange town. "I left them by your bunk…" A flock of small, brightly coloured birds flew across the rooftops of the town and she wondered what they were, never having seen such vivid creatures before; she thought the town looked exotic and exciting, and could not wait to get ashore.

Jacoby nodded, striding briskly to his cabin. He smiled on seeing his clean clothes already laid out and waiting for him as he expected. Although he allowed his daughter freedoms that would shock some, he had until recently not paid her a penny for her labour, nor for her performing. He had always insisted that he provide all she need, but, if the truth be told, he was reluctant to pay her for fear that she might one day leave. And if she left, who would cook and keep his cabin clean? Her poverty kept her biddable and, if that meant overlooking when she shamed herself, so be it; it was not as if anyone would ever marry her.

He emerged a short time later, having changed into clean clothes, still pulling on his best coat and large, flamboyantly plumed, purple hat. "Daniel, you and Matthew can row me ashore. Mister Trelawny assured me that we would be able to make berth here, but clearly the port is very busy. I will go ashore and see what can be arranged – everyone is to stay on board until I return."

"Yes, Papà," Mab and her brothers dutifully chorused, echoed by "Yes, Captain," from those that were not family. Although there was no formal ranking on the ship, Jacoby, as befitted him being the owner, was usually addressed as the captain.

Daniel Collins and Matthew Rose lowered the ship's boat whilst he spoke, a gentle splash announcing it's readiness. He followed them over the ship's rail and down to it.

"Clean the ship," he instructed as his two men picked up the oars. "Mister Trelawny may wish to come aboard… my cabin, especially, is to be spotless!" He looked up at his eldest son peering over the rail. "You have command until I return, Seb," he nodded.

"Yes, Papà," Sebastian acknowledged before hurrying with the others to clean the ship. Jacoby Allerton was not a man to accept excuses – even from his own family.

Mab glanced wryly at her brother as he looked towards her apologetically, for he knew she had already worked hard that day with the other women, ensuring that their performing clothes were all clean and repaired in preparation for the performance. He hauled a bucket of water from the sea for her, knowing she would not have to look far for her pile of cleaning rags and godstone – she never did. "Spotless," she muttered as she took the bucket from him and entered her father's cabin, wondering – not for the first time – how it managed to get so messy in such a short span of time.

Sighing heavily, she knelt down, starting to scrub the floor of the cabin, picking up various forgotten items as she worked. She had given her father's cabin a thorough cleaning a only few days before, but already the floor was stained with spilled drink and dropped food.

"What a beautiful view," a voice smirked behind her. "I could watch you wriggle your arse all day…"

"Piss off, Brett," she snapped, not even bothering to turn around to face the baritone.

"Perhaps you could wriggle it for me later," he suggested.

"In your dreams," she retorted. "Don't you have your own chores?"

"My cabin is already tidy," he shrugged. "Although you could always help me mess the bunk?" He watched her backside as she scrubbed, the fabric of her breeches taut across her buttocks. Mentally he undressed her, imagining himself thrusting within her. He did not see why she continually refused him when she whored herself ashore at most ports where they stopped. As befitted his status as prime singer within the troupe, he enjoyed one of the better single cabins on the lower deck and, unlike her tiny cabin in the hold, it had the luxury of a porthole.

Brett frowned as he realised she was ignoring him. "Shall I go and wait for you?" he offered. "Don't bother to wash, you'll soon be hot and sweaty with me inside of you!" He chuckled as his taunt got the reaction he wanted. Slamming her rag into the bucket, Mab rose, turning to face him.

"I told you to piss off," she snarled angrily. "I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the only man in the world!"

"Ah, Mab," he sighed, catching her wrist and pulling her into his embrace. "One day…" He leaned down to kiss her, ignoring her struggles. Despite his slim frame, he was far stronger than he looked.

"Let her go!" Sebastian's angry voice interrupted, causing Brett to relax his grip.

Mab took advantage of his distraction, bringing her knee up sharply to his groin. "Cacchio!" she hissed, pushing him away from her as he half-fell, groaning, clutching his manhood. (Trans: prick)

"Bitch!" he croaked.

"Do you have nothing to do, Brett?" Sebastian demanded. "If you don't, I can always find you some chores to keep your hands better occupied?" Brett glared at him and staggered towards the hatch, disappearing as quickly as he was able down the stairs. "Obviously he did," Sebastian shrugged, turning towards his sister. "You all right, Mab?" he asked gently.

"One of these days, I'll bloody geld him!" she retorted, shuddering as she remembered his lips on hers.

"He'd sing a lovely alto," Sebastian teased, wondering what Brett would sound like as a castrato, relieved to hear her slowly chuckle as she met his eyes. They both knew it was pointless to complain to their father about the blonde baritone's actions; their earlier protests had fallen on deaf ears. The troupe needed the singer and, despite his lecherous nature, they both knew they could not afford to lose him.

"Papà would not approve," she smiled.

"Bugger Papà," he grinned, hugging her to him and squeezing her tightly.

"Sì, bugger him!" Mab replied, grateful of his hug. "Although I'd better get my chores finished before he returns…" Although often dismissive of her father's authority when he was absent, she knew better than to openly disobey him; on The Tarantara Jacoby Allerton's word was law.

"Me too," Sebastian sighed. "I'll check back when I can."

"Grazie," she nodded, turning and crouching down to continue her work. Hopefully she had deterred Brett's attentions for a while. She knew, despite everything, he would not cross Sebastian and she felt safer for her brother's care. He was there for her, as he had always been and, she suspected, always would be. (Trans: Thank you)

88888

"Ah, Allerton! How good of you to bring your troupe…" Peter Trelawny rose to greet him, pushing aside the ledger he had been studying. "This is the man I was telling you about, Maud," he said to his grey-haired wife who sat sewing beside large windows that framed the garden. Lush foliage and brightly coloured flowers could be seen beyond the flimsy drapes and the sound of children playing drifted through the open windows. "The players that I booked for Enid's wedding." She sniffed, having recalled the name before his prompting, but still a bit riled at his arranging entertainers for the festivities without speaking about it with her beforehand. It had been bad enough his insistence that their neighbours, the objectionable Stone family, had to be invited despite the on-going dispute over ownership of the lower meadow, but this? She had planned everything with her daughter, even down to the colour of the fresh blooms for the house, and was not sure that this middle-aged man in his extravagant clothes fitted with what she had wanted at all.

"You're offered purse was more than generous," Jacoby acknowledged, removing his hat and bowing politely to the older woman, his balding head glistening in the heat.

"And you shall receive the money at the end of the festivities, as agreed," the landowner confirmed, a little irritated that such a coarse matter as payment had already been mentioned. He did not want his wife to discover how much he had offered in order to bring the troupe south, but thought they would be quite worth the expense. Their performances in Charles Town had caused a stir and he was eager to see the reactions of his friends and neighbours to them. He was sure that his daughter's marriage to the naval lieutenant would be remembered for a long time – it was costing him enough.

"Thank you," he replied. "I understood we would be able to tie up at the docks," Jacoby pressed. "Our equipment is very awkward to bring ashore by boat…"

"Of course, of course," Peter breezed, waving his hand airily, his crisp lace cuff flapping, not wishing to be bothered with such minor details. "I shall send one of my men back with you to the harbour master's office and see that it is arranged." He looked at the performer. "You made good time on the trip," he nodded. "As you know, the wedding is not for another ten days. Perhaps you could see your way to a small performance for my family tonight during dinner, so that my dear Maud can see what your players can do. Perhaps just your musicians and some singers – especially those two pretty women you have, yes?"

Jacoby knew his words for an order, despite the politeness of the request. He hated giving free performances, but reasoned that the money offered for the booking had been more than generous. "I will do so," he demurred. "At what time do you wish us to attend?"

"Oh, say at seven o'clock… sharp?" At Jacoby's nod of assent, he clapped his hands twice in rapid succession. The noise brought a liveried servant scurrying to do his bidding. "Show Allerton here out," he ordered. "And send Willis with him to arrange a berth for their ship with the harbour master."

"Yes, Sir." The man nodded to Jacoby and backed towards the door, indicating for the performer to follow him. He shut the door quietly behind them. "This way," he intoned, walking briskly down the long, echoing corridor, barely pausing to see if he was being followed.

"Out of the way!" a small voice screamed behind them, closely followed by a loud rattling noise soon identified as the wild clattering of dog paws on the wooden parquet floor. The servant dived to one side, but Jacoby turned and stood, momentarily frozen by the sight approaching him. A young boy raced past them, closely pursued by an indiscriminate number of various sized hounds and an even younger boy. At the last moment, Jacoby threw himself against the wall of the corridor, narrowly missing being run down by the canine throng.

"Give that back, Henry!" the second boy shouted, ignoring both the servant and the unknown man as he too barrelled past.

"Come and get it, George," Henry taunted, waving a small, tattered chap book in his hand as he disappeared through a door at the far end of the corridor, dogs and brother in close pursuit.

"I'll tell Mother!" George protested, following his older brother through the open door. But whatever Henry might have replied was lost as the door slammed shut behind the arguing children.

The servant nodded to Jacoby and continued down the corridor towards the rear entrance hall as if nothing untoward had occurred. Jacoby sighed, adjusting his coat before following once more. Not only was he being forced to give a free performance tonight, but the troupe would be sitting idle for over a week. The fair winds had not been to his advantage, for once. He knew that it would not be acceptable for the townsfolk to see them perform before the landowners at the wedding ceremony and no performances meant no money. But he reasoned it was better to have been so early than too late, for that would have earned them no fee at all. He was, however, grateful that he had stopped off at St Augustine on the journey south for he would be able to feed the troupe whilst they were not working.

88888

Mab fidgeted, fussing over her fine, red silk skirt and checking that everything was all in order. Her hair was pinned up, giving the impression of elegance to it, despite it's length, and dainty carved shell earrings adorned her ears. She, Isabella and Brett stood slightly before the musicians, pausing their singing of a few warm-up scales as the Trelawny family entered the dining room with a fair-haired naval officer. She assumed him to be the bridegroom, for one of the two daughters was on his arm, and he seated her courteously before sitting himself next to her. Two younger boys followed the main party, dutifully trailing their three older siblings. Mab's brother, Sebastian, picked up his tabor (drum) when Peter Trelawny nodded to him and began beating the introduction to their first song. Lucius, another of her brothers, picked up his flute and Nathaniel his shaum (oboe). Annis, smoothed her skirts once more before she joined in on her lute.

Softly, Mab began to sing, her voice blending with those of Isabella and Brett, content to let them take centre stage as usual. She smiled to herself at the surprise on the older woman's face, unable to catch her words as she turned to speak with her husband. Much as Mab disliked Brett, she was forced to admit the baritone had a good voice. The two youngest boys started bickering at the end of the table, but a sharp frown from their mother ensured that she could once more listen in peace. Clearly they were not what she had expected and the surprise had been a pleasant one for her.

Mab had been initially puzzled that her father had not attended with them, but reasoned that the occasion did not require his fiddle, for neither Simon nor her brother Ben who also played fiddles were performing. Indeed, all that the Trelawny family seemed to require was some soft music to eat by and some pretty faces to look at and from the glances that Isabella and Brett were receiving from the older son and daughters of the family, it was enough. She presumed that was why Thomas was not singing with them, his round, pitted face belied his wonderful bass voice. She knew that many men considered Isabella beautiful, with her blonde hair and blue eyes and fine mezzo-soprano voice, but Mab was not jealous. Isabella never encouraged their attentions, she was too sweet for that. Mab doubted that much of their interest would continue if they knew Isabella had two young sons and a husband back on The Tarantara – and that Gavin was more than handy with his sword.

Brett, however, was another matter. He sang to the two older daughters as if they were the only ones in the room – and to him, they were. The baritone, in her mind, was all too handsome for his own good and it irritated her no end that he knew it. She did not like the man; his suave assurance that every woman should fall at his feet, her included, infuriated her. She hoped that he would keep his wenching interests to the dockside whores having failed, once more, in his efforts to tempt her to his bunk her earlier that day. She was not that foolish and hoped that by kneeing him, she had persuaded him to leave her alone for a while. On such occasions when she did take a brief lover, she made sure it was nobody within the troupe. Love them, leave them, forget them, that was her motto, having sworn to live life on her own terms following the death of Paolo whom she had once hoped to marry. Her father controlled much of her life and although she knew he sometimes despaired of her scandalous behaviour, she believed that his complicity in her own near-death had, so far, forced him to hold his tongue.

Mab glanced at the baritone and then towards the two girls sitting beside each other, giggling to themselves. Somehow she did not think that the deflowering of one, if not both, of his daughters would go down too well with Mister Trelawny, nor the prospective bridegroom. Luckily neither Peter Trelawny nor the naval officer seemed to have noticed the glances between his two daughters and the singer. There were good prospects for touring in the region and she hoped Brett would not ruin them. Sebastian caught her eye, winking. Clearly his thoughts had been the same and she breathed easier knowing that her father would most likely be having words with the flirtatious baritone before the night was out.

She sighed, waiting patiently whilst Isabella and Brett sang a duet together; the next song would be her solo. She smiled in anticipation of wiping the rapt attention from the older son's face as he leered at the blonde mezzo-soprano. Not many formal songs suited her soft, contralto voice, and she was more often called to sing shanties and folk songs at less formal affairs. But there were a few pieces, and when she sang them all stopped to listen. Isabella and Brett acknowledged the polite applause as they finished and then she stepped forward, Annis' lute to be the only accompaniment to her singing, allowing the other musicians to rest which, she suspected, was the prime reason for her father including her that evening.

Just as she was preparing to begin, a soft knock sounded at the door and one of the servants entered with a second naval officer, a lieutenant she judged from his uniform. Peter Trelawny held up his hand to the players, signalling them to be silent.

"My apologies, Mister Trelawny," the tall officer apologised, nodding to the man and his wife. "If I may have a moment with Charles…"

"Of course, Lieutenant Groves," he replied, bidding the naval man to enter the room properly.

"Is there a problem?" the bridegroom worried, starting to rise, dabbing his mouth with his linen napkin.

"A small matter of discipline to be distributed amongst some men caught brawling," Theodore Groves admitted. "The Commodore wishes you to attend to it, but there is time to finish your dessert," he smiled, eyeing the fancy sweet.

"Will you not join us, Lieutenant?" Maud Trelawny asked, for she liked the man and had hopes her younger daughter would manage to attract his eye. Although the Groves family was not titled, Theodore was the only son of a successful banker in London which she considered might be fortuitous in an often uncertain future. There was no such thing, in her eyes, as having too much money.

"Alas, no," he sighed regretfully, having eaten only recently at his own home with his other housemates. "But perhaps I may share your company and listen to your entertainment whilst I wait?"

"Pull up a chair," Charles Gillette urged. Although he had paid them little notice, his attention being held by his wife-to-be, he had to admit that the singers were good.

Pulling up a chair from the edge of the room, Theodore Groves sat at the far end of the table, looking towards the entertainers. Peter Trelawny nodded to Mab and, once she was sure she had their full attention, she began.

"Alas, my love, you do me wrong,

To cast me off discourteously.

For I have loved you well and long,

Delighting in your company…"

Mab nearly laughed out loud: the stunned expression on the oldest son's face at her voice amusing her, as if he had only just realised she was there. Most thought her too tall and lanky to be considered beautiful, too… too Italian for their tastes, but she knew she was pretty nonetheless and, in her best dress, singing Greensleeves, she knew she could attract any man – if she wanted them. Not one piece of food reached his thin lips as he stared throughout her song, trying to catch her eye, but she ignored him, her gaze drawn to the young lieutenant at the end of the table as she sang the final verse.

"Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,

To God I pray to prosper thee.

For I am still thy lover true,

Come once again and love me."

Her voice trailed off, a brief, teasing smile on her lips as she looked at the officer, before she stepped back, allowing Brett to sing his own solo. She caught the lieutenant staring at her, a thoughtful expression on his face as he clearly wondered to himself if her words were an invitation. Some thought entertainers such as themselves little better than pirates and whores and she knew that in the past she had often done little which enhanced that reputation, sleeping with anyone who would have her after her lover's murder. But over the past few years, she had learned more discretion and had become far more choosy in those she slept with, now only picking ones to whom she felt a genuine attraction. The eldest Trelawny son was one that she would most definitely not sleep with, too foppish and pimply even for her once dubious tastes, but the lieutenant was a different prospect entirely. A very different prospect.

88888


	3. The Lieutenant

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

**Chapter 3 – The Lieutenant**

Mab joined Sebastian, Daniel, Matthew and Rufus as they headed for one of the many dockside taverns of Port Royal. They had been in the town for just over a week and, to her disappointment, she had not spotted the lieutenant who had caught her eye on the first night, though she reasoned it was likely for the best as the officer was far above her station in society.

Two naval ships had sailed during that time though, and she guessed he must be serving on one of them. Port Royal was, in her opinion, turning out to be far more boring than she had initially thought.

"Come on, Mab," Sebastian teased, sensing her mood. The oldest of the Allerton children, he had always been close to his sister, especially since their mother had died. He had also been the one to nurse Mab back to health when she herself had nearly died and that had only increased their bond. "I'll buy you a drink… rum?" he tempted, knowing how she had taken to the strong, local brew since their arrival.

She brightened at his offer, for her own purse would not stretch that far, having treated Pericles to his favourite treat of a sticky bun earlier that day. "Papà won't approve," she chided.

"Bugger Papà, as you're so fond of saying," he chuckled, pushing open the tavern door, standing back to allow her to enter first.

"And to his face, too!" Matthew added, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously as he wondered if the night's probable drunkenness would cause another argument between Jacoby and his tempestuous daughter who tended to become braver towards her father the more drunk she was.

"If you're that bored, we could always go back to the ship," Rufus teased, his sharp nose twitching as he looked around the tavern. "I could teach you to improve your juggling?"

"I'm not that bored," she snorted as she spotted a nearby empty booth, barely noticing the stares from the other patrons at her manly attire. She was used to wearing breeches on board or when she was tumbling and barely gave her choice of clothes a second thought. Indeed, she owned only two dresses and both of those were kept for her vocal performances and not to be worn every day.

"Behave," Sebastian cautioned, quickly judging the place to be more respectable than they had thought from the outside, seeing a number of well-to-do townsfolk and merchants and, judging by quality of their clothing and their stiff military bearing, junior naval officers drinking at various tables.

He was glad that they had stopped to freshen up before leaving The Tarantara, but was conscious of the worn nature of the normal clothes that they wore about ship and for practicing.

"You can try drinking me under the table at another tavern later…" he suggested.

"So you ply me with rum now, in order to win later," she taunted, her lips twitching with amusement.

"Me?" he asked, laughing, thinking it a good idea to move on to a different tavern considering the looks they were already being given. "What do you take me for?"

It:"_A cheat!_" she retorted, knowing none of the others would follow her remark.

"Bet you can't," he chuckled, throwing an arm around her shoulders companionably as they walked towards the vacant booth, reasoning one round in the tavern would not hurt before they moved on. He was not going to be stared out of any tavern.

"How much?" she demanded.

"A shilling?" he suggested, knowing she rarely had much money.

It: "_A fool and his money are soon parted,_" she chuckled, spitting in her hand and shaking on it in time honoured fashion, confident of beating him. "You'll lose!" Her gesture drew sharp glances from those nearby, but she ignored them, sitting with her fellow acrobats, Matthew and Rufus, as Daniel and Sebastian went to purchase their drinks.

"Rum," he announced a few moments later, placing a beaker before her.

It: "_Just what the doctor ordered!_" she grinned. He laughed, sliding into the booth next to her, passing the drinks round to the others as Daniel sat as well. "So where are we going next then?" she demanded, taking a mouthful of rum while looking up at her brother.

"Let's soak up the atmosphere here first," he suggested, enjoying her evident frustration at the delay. "And see how drunk I can get you," he added, teasing.

"Ah, suddenly reluctant to lose your money," she countered, laughing.

"You think too much of yourself, little sister…" he replied, sipping his own rum.

Mab stuck her tongue out at him, blowing a raspberry. "I've beaten you before: I can do so now!" she challenged.

"Not here you can't," Matthew cautioned, belatedly spotting the group of officers nearby. "Not if we want more work here… best behaviour, remember?"

"I see," she pouted theatrically. "So you can get drunk and I can't? That's not fair!"

Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes at her misunderstanding. "I never said that," he explained. "We can all get drunk, just not in this particular establishment. Too many officers here…" The last thing they needed was to get in trouble with the authorities considering the groom at the wedding they were singing at was naval. They all knew how particular Jacoby was about setting a good impression, even he did not do so himself all the time, and it was even more important here when they had hopes of a lucrative time in the Caribbean.

"Well, drink up then… let's go!" she urged, downing most of her drink. She was eager to reach a tavern where she could drink herself senseless: something she had not done for several months.

Mab looked up, with the rest of her companions, as one of the nearby officers rose and approached their booth. Although out of uniform, he was clearly high ranking – the air of one used to command evident in his stance.

"Hello," he smiled. "You're the troupe who will be providing the entertainments for the Trelawny wedding, aren't you?"

Mab nearly spilled the scant remains of her beaker of rum, belatedly recognising the man as the lieutenant who had watched her so intently earlier that week. So, he had not left on one of the ships then. He looked quite different in civilian clothes, although the crop of his hair and his bearing marked him easily.

"Some of the troupe," Sebastian nodded, remembering the lieutenant who interrupted their performance at the Trelawny household.

"I heard some of your performance," he said in explanation. "It was very good. "He looked directly at Mab as he spoke.

"Thank you," she replied cautiously, unsure if he was merely being courteous or was acting on her earlier invitation.

"May I buy you a drink… perhaps in exchange for a song?" he asked hopefully.

Mab looked to Sebastian, but he shook his head. "Sorry," he apologised. "We're not allowed to perform until after the wedding… you understand."

"Oh, I see," the officer sighed in obvious disappointment. "Perhaps I can just buy you all a drink then?" he offered, hoping to get to know Mab. From the way she was looking at him, he felt more certain of the earlier invitation in her song.

"We were just leaving," Mab remarked, thinking she would never get drunk, nor win her bet with Sebastian if they stayed there. Despite her interest in the officer, and his seeming interest in her, she could always search him out another day - her determination to best her brother was foremost in her mind this day.

"Very kind," Matthew said simultaneously, smiling graciously as he moved his leg sharply to avoid her kicking foot.

"Rum?" the lieutenant asked, looking at their beakers before turning to Mab. "And what would you like?" he smiled, confused by her seeming anxiety to leave when she had returned his smile.

"Rum as well," she replied, sighing, thinking that him in her bed came a very close second and, if it had not been for the wager, would have been definitely first. She had not felt the need of a lover for over six months, especially after her brief – and disastrous – affair with the docker in Williamsburg. She did not like being alone and was more envious than she would ever admit of Isabella and her family… something that she knew that she would never have.

"Pardon?" he blinked in surprise. "Oh, all right then," he smiled, somewhat uncertainly, before heading for the bar, a puzzled frown on his face.

"You louse!" she hissed, swiping Matthew half-heartedly, raising a cloud of dust from the sleeve of the somewhat threadbare green waistcoat he had worn during their earlier tumbling practice.

"What?" he protested, holding up his hands to fend her off. "Have you ever known me to turn down a free drink? Or Seb for that matter?" He nodded towards her brother, seeking support.

"But if we stay here, I'll never win!" she protested, pouting. "Or is that your plan?" She frowned suspiciously at her brother.

"So you'd rather get drunk than get to know him then?" Sebastian teased. "Don't think I didn't notice you look at him before!"

"I can chase men anytime!" she retorted, thinking that although the officer appeared to have some interest in herhe was way out of her social class and she had learned long ago to be careful when aiming so high. She shook her head, clearing thoughts of the man from her mind. "Anyway, I want to beat you!" Mab paused as the lieutenant returned.

"Here we are," Theodore smiled, placing a tray on the table. "Theodore Groves, by the way," he informed them, pulling a seat up to the end of the booth. Sebastian introduced them all, ending with his sister who reached eagerly for one of the beakers of rum. Theodore arched an eyebrow. He had never known a woman who drank anything stronger than wine before, other than whores – and she was clearly not one despite her forward nature.

Mab caught his glance. "It helps my voice," she defended, kicking Rufus beneath the table as he smirked.

"I… I'm sure it does," Theodore replied, taking a sip of his own rum to hide the smile playing on his lips. He had been wondering about the woman all week, trying to figure out if the words of her song had indeed been an invitation, cursing the fact that she was that night with her brother and troupe members and not alone. Despite being an entertainer, she was attractive and, if she was truly offering what he thought she was, he would not reject her.

"You must get plenty of work – you're very good," he complimented, trying to make conversation.

"We normally work the Americas," Sebastian admitted. "It is our first time in the Caribbean."

"Is it?" Theodore gasped in surprise, realising how far they had travelled for the festivities. "I'm sure you will find a lot of work comes your way after the wedding!"

"If we're lucky," Mab shrugged.

"From what I heard, luck won't come into it," Theodore flattered, smiling at her again, feeling more confident as she smiled back at him before draining her beaker.

"You must excuse us," she smiled, feeling warm from the rum as well as from his attention. Perhaps the lieutenant would be worth pursuing after all, social class or not, as he appeared to share her interest. "We were just leaving…"

"Why not stay here?" Theodore suggested, his invitation encompassing them all, although clearly directed primarily to Mab. "Or were you intending to go back to your ship?"

"The air in here is too… fine," she chuckled, not wishing to offend him if he was indeed attracted to her. "But we'll be around…" she offered, wondering if she could meet up with him another night.

"Mab finds this a little… boring, shall we say," Sebastian teased, winking at her.

"And you're not winning, either!" she retorted sharply, knowing her scant store of pennies back on The Tarantara would only just cover her wager if she lost. And to lose would mean no sticky buns for her or Pericles until her father gave her more money following the performance.

"We'll see," he smirked. He knew her well enough to sense her indecision wondered what she would decide to do. He turned to the lieutenant. "Thank you for the drinks – it was generous of you."

"Cacchio!" she sniped at her brother. (Trans: prick)

"It was a pleasure," Theodore replied, not understanding her aside. "I hope to see you again," he said, holding her eye.

"I'm sure you will," she smiled, humming Greensleeves to herself as the troupe vacated the booth.

It: "_I have one._" Sebastian laughed at her remark. It: "_Shall I show you?_"

It: "_I would only laugh_," she replied, chuckling.

"Stop being rude," Rufus chided, knowing how easily the two of them could exclude everyone by speaking Italian. "Will you be at th' wedding?" he asked the lieutenant who rose and walked towards the door with them.

"Yes, I'm the best man," he admitted.

"I bet," Mab smiled impishly at his words, holding his gaze as he looked at her, her lips twitching with mischief.

"Perhaps I can show you?" he murmured, emboldened by her comment as the companions departed first, momentarily leaving her behind.

"What? Here? Now?" she gasped, laughing quietly as she pushed open the door, stepping out into the night.

"If you like," he teased, following her, wondering if she was truly offering what he hoped. "Perhaps later, or tomorrow?" His voice trailed off suggestively.

"I've always found alleys a bit cold," she sighed, a teasing smile on her lips, although she knew if he lived in barracks it was likely to be the only way they could be together. She did not take him for a man who would be satisfied with a quick fumble in an alley and knew that few men would offer to rent a room for such a brief liaison. Her pace slowed, the distance growing between her and the others as the men walked on ahead.

"I have my own quarters in town," he assured her.

"And is it a nice town?" she asked, her tone innocent but her interest piqued. A warm bed would soften the likelihood of losing a shilling to Sebastian if she were to go with the lieutenant instead of catching up with the others. "I've had little chance to look around…"

That was no lie, she admitted to herself, as her father had kept the troupe practicing at every opportunity and when she had not been practicing she had been at her chores.

"It depends on where you go," he admitted, taking her comment as said. "Some places are nice, others less so."

"Perhaps you could show me?" she asked, her decision reached, hoping that her brother might absolve her of the debt, although she doubted he would. A wager was a wager after all.

"It would be a pleasure," he smiled


	4. The Lieutanant's House

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

**Chapter 4 – The Lieutenant's House**

Theodore looked up, surprised to find that most of Mab's companions were no longer in sight. Mab could just make out her brother in the shadows some distance away and he nodded to her before disappearing as well. "Do you want to go with your companions first?" Theodore asked, worried by their apparent lack of concern for her. "Or shall I show you the better places about town?"

"Are there many?" she smiled, placing her hand gently on his proffered arm.

"No," he chuckled ruefully. "So it should not take long!" He led her through the dark, lamp-lit town to a more prosperous looking residential area, pointing out buildings of note along their route. "This way," he assured her, walking slowly so as to enjoy her closeness as long as possible. "It's not far."

88888

Brett hugged the shadows, waiting for his shipmates to emerge from the tavern, knowing they would not welcome him in their party. With growing anger, he, watched Mab, once more, leave with a stranger and wondered if it was worth following her. He grinned; the man she was with looked as if he was naval and, if he lived at the barracks, he would likely be leading her to a quiet alley.

Brett waited until the others were out of sight before padding quietly behind the two lovers. It would not be the first time he had spied on her when she was with a man, and it would definitely not be the last. The more she refused him, the more Brett wanted her; he had to have her. He stopped, surprised on hearing her laugh ahead of him and held back, fearing he had wandered too close during his inattention. Mab had never discovered his voyeuristic spying and he had no intention of letting her do so now.

"Mine!" he muttered to himself as the man stroked her hand, imagining himself enjoying such intimate contact with her. He glowered seeing the two of them pause and speak quietly, before entering a prosperous looking house. "Bitch!" he hissed and melted back into the shadows, angered that he would not be able to watch their lovemaking. Casting one last, venomous look at the house, he turned and headed towards the docks in search of a whore to satisfy his now raging urges. "I'll have you yet," he vowed, "you wait and see if I don't!"

88888

Theodore was surprised how easily Mab's long legs kept pace with him as they walked through the dark streets, noticing for the first time how tall she was for a woman. "Have you done this all your life?" he asked, wanting to make conversation not solely to fill the silencefor he found the lilting quality in her unusual accent quite pleasant, almost musical in fact.

"What?" she asked, chuckling. "Performing, or wandering off in the night with strangers?"

"Both!" he laughed, then, instantly mortified at such egregious breach of manners, corrected himself, coughing politely to cover the gaff. "No, performing…"

"Ever since I can remember – the performing that is," she admitted. "I'm the third generation of my family to sing…"

"And very well you do it," he complimented, risking a brief stroke of her hand. "You have an unusual voice."

"How do you mean?" she puzzled. "I'm a contralto…"

"Most female voices I have heard, I believe, are what they call soprano. I prefer yours, it's more…" He struggled for the right word, casting about for a sensual term, hearty in nature, that didn't speak of lust or the carnal. "Earthly," he said finally, nodding as he spoke.

"Earthly?" she laughed, raising an eyebrow as she looked at him. "That is better than some have called it!"

Chuckling, he slowed their pace, guiding her to a stop: she looked up at a grand double-fronted house.

The elaborate façade of the building reminded her painfully of the considerable difference in their social status and made her suddenly conscious of her worn, manly attire. "You live here?" she gasped, whistling appreciatively.

"In the company of a few others – yes, this is a bachelor's establishment for officers: I've taken rooms here," he added, feeling the need to explain that the house was not his own, lest she think him too grand. He smiled to hide his chagrin, never having considered his privileged upbringing and financially comfortable life before. He looked about, frowning as he felt watched but could see no-one. Shrugging, he led Mab up the few steps to the front door which was opened promptly by a butler. Mab nearly stepped back into Theodore's body in surprise.

"Good evening, sir," the butler intoned. "Madam," he nodded at Mab, a flicker of amazed astonishment quickly masked.

"Good evening, Peters," Theodore offered pleasant greeting, confident as he stepped around Mab as she stood frozen to the spot in amazement, bidding her to follow him.

Mab nodded and smiled as she did so, suddenly feeling very awkward and out of place. It was one thing to have a private tryst with a man, but that was a personal affair, between the two of them. She had never been one to parade her actions and servants always made her jittery, wary of their knowing eyes and loose tongues.

"Are the others in?" the hopeful lieutenant asked, glancing thankfully at the empty coat rack, eager to have the place to himself.

"No, sir. Lieutenant Gillette is on duty and Lieutenants Chester and Darlee have gone out for the evening. They said they would not be back until very late… if at all, sir."

"So we shall have the place to ourselves then," Theodore's expression was carefully matter-of-fact, keeping his grin to himself, knowing that the two men were busy courting local women in the town. He offered Mab his arm once more. She took it, trying to ignore the appraising eyes of the servant. "Goodnight, Peters," Theodore dismissed him courteously. "We shall not be needing anything…"

"You never said that you had servants!" she hissed once the man had left through one of the three vestibule doors, closing it quietly behind him as he disappeared to another part of the house that was, as yet, unknown to her.

"You never asked," he defended, shrugging his shoulders. Mentioning the fact had simply never occurred to him: having grown up with servants, he thought little of their presence. "What difference do servants make? I'm certain you have entertained in many houses that had servants. Surely a beautiful woman such as yourself has caught the eye of many a well-to-do gentleman, especially during the performance of your art?" He raised an eyebrow, awaiting her answer.

"I never mix business with pleasure," she slowly replied, still looking around at the richly furnished entrance hall.

"But you've had gentlemen friends?" he pressed, quite certain that her brother would have been more concerned about her if this had been the first time she had gone with a man.

"Sì," she laughed, snorting at his phrasing. (Trans: Yes)

"So what difference does my having servants make?" he asked, confused by her concern over his butler.

"Most gentlemen don't want it known," she admitted.

"Ah, I see," he nodded, thinking he understood. "Well, I can assure you that Peters is most discrete and word of your presence will not pass his lips."

"Grazie," she smiled. (Trans: Thank you)

"Would you like some refreshment? Something to drink perhaps, or shall we…" He glanced towards the wide staircase and his room, unsure how to politely ask what he wanted, what she was offering.

"Shall we go upstairs, do you mean," she chuckled, amused by his very English nature. "I think that is why we are both here, is it not? You want to love me… sì?"

Theodore coughed, caught off guard at her openness. "I would like to, yes," he admitted. He led her up the stairs; Mab trailed her free hand along the polished handrail, wondering at the fine marble stairs. He paused outside of a room at the far end of the landing, reaching into his waistcoat pocket for a key. Pushing the door open for her, he permitted her to enter first. The room, despite being finely furnished, had a distinctly masculine feel to it. "If I'd known I was going to have company, I would have arranged for some flowers," he apologised as he lit a small lamp. A stout sea-chest sat at the foot of the large four-poster bed, it's brass fittings highly polished and glinting in the candlelight. Mab went to it, her fingers tracing his engraved initials. "But it has been too long since I have had…"

"You would have gone to that trouble for me?" Mab interrupted, gasping.

"Why not?" Theodore frowned, removing his jacket and then waistcoat, placing them neatly across a chair, not wanting to waste time hanging them up in his haste. "Do beautiful women not deserve flowers?"

"I…" Mab shook her head ruefully. "Nobody has ever bought me flowers," she confessed. "Or even thought about it, that I know of!"

"Well, they should have," Theodore declared. He watched her as she crossed the room to stand next to the windows, peering through the drapes into the darkness at the shadowy shape of the tree in the small walled garden. "I have a banyan (loose robe) in the privy closet… if you wish…" he offered as he sat on the chair, pulling his boots and stockings off.

"I am fine," Mab assured him, unused to her lovers having such consideration for her. She turned from the window and walked across the room, sitting on the edge of the four-poster bed. She reached for the top button on her shirt.

Theodore's eyes widened as he realised she was going to undress before him. "Wait," he cautioned, hurrying across to the lamp and extinguishing it.

"But now I can't see a thing!" Mab retorted as the room was plunged into sudden blackness, save for a thin beam of moonlight casting a bright, knife-like, swathe of light across the wooden floor.

"I thought you might prefer it this way," Theodore offered, removing his shoes and shrugging his shirt off before crossing the room and sitting next to her on the bed.

He placed his arm about her, his other hand tilting her face to his as he tenderly kissed her.

Mab smiled, kissing him back, her tongue pressing between his lips. It: "_Make love to me_," she pleaded, desperate for him to touch her.

"Pardon?" Theodore mumbled, surprised by her eagerness, half-tumbling back onto the bed and pulling Mab with him.

"Love me," Mab repeated, remembering to speak in English.

"I intend to," he chuckled, reaching for the buttons on her shirt and reasoning, not at all unhappily, that it was going to be a long, sleepless night.

88888


	5. Bruises & Apples

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

**Chapter 5 – Bruises and Apples**

Sebastian glanced up as Mab strolled nonchalantly up the gangplank and disappeared down the stairs, presumably heading to her cabin below deck. From the mid-morning hour of her return, and the dreaminess of her gaze, he could only assume that she had enjoyed her night with the tall lieutenant. She emerged a short while later, having washed her face and freshened up a bit to find her father waiting for her.

"You were meant to be practising!" he shouted angrily. "Rufus and Matthew gave up waiting for you! They've gone to a small cove just to the south of here, Perry will show you where!" He looked around for his youngest son, annoyed to find the boy yet again missing. "Perry? Perry? Damn it, where is that boy?"

"I'll show Mab," Sebastian offered, realising Pericles had probably wandered off to watch the soldiers again as he had for most of the days that they had been in Port Royal. Pericles had a fascination for their uniforms and would sit near the fort for hours just staring at them. With a firm grip on his sister's arm, Sebastian walked her quickly down the gangplank before their father could object, forcing Brett to give way for them to pass as he returned from the town. Sebastian caught the baritone's sour glance at Mab and for a moment it looked as if the blonde man were about to speak, but he did not. Sebastian knew that Brett spied on Mab when she was aboard and tried to shield his sister from the man's unwanted attentions, but he could not be everywhere.

He shook his head, clearing his worries from his mind. "One of these days, Papà is really going to explode," he cautioned, having heard his father's earlier rantings about her tardiness.

"Let him," Mab shrugged, caring little for her father's threats and rages that morning. She reasoned that there was little he could do to make her life any harder than it already was; to her way of thinking it was only the pleasure she gained from her lovers that kept her sane.

It: "_You enjoyed yourself last night_?" he teased as they walked along the dockside and through the bustling town. The place used for practising the day before had been discovered by the local children and Jacoby had insisted that they go further afield to discourage any that might try to watch.

It: "_Does it look like it_?" she smirked, glad that those around them could not understand their conversation.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, looking at her questioningly. It: "_So will we see you tonight_?"

It: "_Maybe_," she laughed. It: "_Maybe not_!"

He shook his head wryly, knowing he would never stop worrying about her when she was with a man, but accepting her need to do so. He had been pleased when his friend Paolo had announced his intentions to marry Mab. But what might have brought the two touring ships even closer together had ended tearing them apart – Paolo's death, the loss of the child she was carrying, and very nearly the death of Mab herself at the hands of the hag that aborted her child. Sebastian slung a casual arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him in a brotherly hug, understanding her pain more than the others on the ship. "You just take care, all right," he cautioned as they left the town and headed along a narrow trail.

"Papà doesn't want anyone seeing, does he," she chuckled, ducking the overhanging branches as she followed him, single file, along the path to dunes until they eventually emerged at a sandy cove. "How did he know this was here?" she gasped, looking at the beauty of the place.

"How does Papà know many things," Sebastian shrugged, holding his hand up, waving to acknowledge the welcoming shouts and cat calls from Rufus and Matthew. "I'll leave you to their tender mercies," he teased.

88888

"Mab!" Matthew shouted in alarm as she missed her landing and crashed into the firm sand with a thud. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," she winced, easing herself upright and rubbing her back. It was nearly dusk and they had been practising for most of the day. She had already been tired before she started and now she felt simply exhausted.

"You silly mare!" Rufus laughed, offering her a hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Let me look at that," Matthew offered, lifting the back of her shirt and wincing as he saw a large bruise already purpling. "I think you found the only stone in the cove," he sympathised.

"Tell me about it," she groaned, brushing the sand from her clothes and shaking it from her hair.

"It's no use practising any more," he conceded. "Your mind is clearly not here so we might as well head back…"

"It's not as if we don't know the routine anyway," Rufus sighed, picking up their water flasks and the basket they had brought food in as they headed along the narrow path towards the town.

"There is that," Matthew agreed. "Don't let your father see the bruise," he cautioned Mab, nodding to her back. "You know what he's like! He'll go mad if he thinks you can't perform!"

"I'll be fine," she assured him, pushing an overhanging branch out of the way. She knew all too well to what lengths her father would go to ensure she could perform what he had done before. She shook the bitter memory from her head and, for a while, they walked in companionable silence, part-aided by tiredness, until the outskirts of Port Royal finally came into view.

"Are you joining us later?" Rufus asked, his voice soft in the gathering darkness. "We found a tavern you'd love just after you left us last night…"

"You'll be watching your drinking," Matthew warned him. "You know it is the wedding tomorrow!"

"Damn!" Rufus cursed, having forgotten the day. "Oh well, there's always another night," he reasoned as they reached the outskirts of town.

"I'll see you later," Mab said, turning and heading down another lane – away from the docks.

"Mab?" Matthew puzzled. "Aren't you coming back with us?"

"Maybe later," she called back, turning a corner and disappearing from their view.

"Must have been some night," Rufus chuckled, shaking his head as the two remaining acrobats walked back to _The Tarantara_. They both knew it was rare for Mab to head back to a man after making love with him, very rare indeed.

"I guess it was," Matthew laughed.

88888

Mab climbed awkwardly to sit on top of the garden wall circling the back of Theodore's home, her bruised back making the ascent painful; she looked down into the garden and then up to the covered balcony. Nobody was about and she reached into the small bag of apples, bought cheaply from a market stall at closing, munching into one. It was dusk and, from the lack of lights at the rear of the property, she wondered briefly if anybody was home. Finally, after several apples, she looked up as a light flickered into life in the bedroom.

After several more minutes and nobody looked out of the window, she grew tired of waiting. Knowing that the light came from Theodore's room, she threw one of the apple cores at the balcony door. Luckily, her aim was true and the core smashed on the wooden frame, and not the glass. At least her lessons in throwing things were coming in useful – even if apple tossing was not quite what the knife-thrower Abel had intended.

Theodore opened the french doors, frowning as he wondered what the noise had been. An amused smile played across his lips as he walked out onto the balcony and saw Mab sitting on the high wall for he had hoped she would return that evening and had instructed his butler to let her in if she arrived. "What on earth are you doing there?" he exclaimed, leaning over the railing as he spoke to her. "Why didn't you come to the front door?"

"And face the servants?" she retorted. "You must be joking!"

Theodore shook his head wryly. "Come on, I'll go and open the door for you," he said, moving back towards his room.

"I'll come up," she offered, rising and walking confidently around the wall to the balcony that extended along the entire back length of the house.

"Mab!" he exclaimed in horror, gripping the rail of the balcony as he watched her. "Be careful!"

"What?" she frowned. "It's quite safe!" She danced a little jig, nearly dropping the bag of apples, before hopping over the gap where the gate was. Reaching for the balcony rail with her free hand, she climbed over.

"You could have fallen," he admonished, still looking at her with horror.

Mab laughed out loud. "I'm an acrobat as well as a singer – it is what I do for a living," she explained.

"But it's such a drop from there," he protested. "You might have missed your footing!"

"Unlikely," she shrugged, perching on the railing, her back to the drop. "So… are you doing anything tonight?" A teasing smile flitted across her lips.

"I am now," he replied, matching her grin. "And I ordered flowers. But my housemates are at home… would that concern you?"

"Perhaps I could scream quietly," she chuckled. "Or does it worry you?" She had enjoyed her night with him, his gentle, considerate loving being a very pleasant surprise, almost at odds with his military demeanor.

"Not at all," he smiled, pulling her to him.

"So is this an invite in… or should I head back to the ship?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course you get an invite in," he laughed, leading her eagerly into his room. He shut the french doors behind him, wrapping his arms about her. "Are you injured?" he worried, noticing her wince slightly at his touch.

"I fell today," she admitted, "or rather, I missed my landing." She slipped from his arms and walked across to a large vase of fresh cut flowers, sniffing at their delightful perfume, before placing the bag with her remaining apples next to them.

"Are you quite all right?" he worried. "I warned you not to climb up!"

"I'm fine," she assured him, selecting one of the exotic flowers and slipping it behind her ear. "It's just sore, hurts when I sit still for too long… on walls… eating apples…"

"Well I didn't know you were going to be there," he smiled, reaching for her again.

"Neither did I," she admitted ruefully. She rarely returned to a man, preferring to limit her liaisons to one night, but such had been his tenderness that she could not resist him and had been thinking about him all day.

"Not that it would have made much difference," he continued, apologetically shrugging. "The Commodore insisted on calling a meeting." He smiled as Mab sat on the bed, flopping backwards. "I shall be extra gentle with you if you're hurt," he promised.

"It's just a bruise," she laughed. "And considering we could be gone tomorrow, don't you dare!"

"All right," he chuckled, starting to undress, laying his formal uniform carefully across the nearby chair, any unease at his nakedness dissipated by the previous night of enthusiastic love between them. "But tell me if I do hurt you, promise?" He extinguished the lamp, but the late evening sunset still gave enough light to see by.

"Can you tell the difference between a scream and a scream then?" she chuckled, watching him undress, enjoying the softness of his bed and wishing her own bunk were half as comfortable.

"Depends how close to my ear it is," he grinned, shrugging off his shirt and sitting on the edge of the bed next to her to remove his boots and stockings.

"I'm the knife thrower's target also," she teased, fluttering her eyelashes. "How loudly do you want me to scream?"

"You're what?" he spluttered. "Good Lord, do you have no fear?"

"I'm the target," she laughed, accepting the danger as a fact of life in her profession. "Although I don't like the French, they scare me. Does that count?" she teased.

"They scare me too," he winked, standing again to remove his breeches. "But don't tell anyone!"

Mab watched as Theodore removed his undergarments before slowly kicking off her soft leather boots. Her hands reached with teasing slowness to the buttons on her shirt. "A woman could wait forever for a hand around here," she laughed, struggling to sit up.

"You watched me," he replied, "now it's my turn." He offered her a helping hand to sit before standing back again, his eyes wandered appreciatively over her body as she removed her shirt. She rose and unfastened her breeches, sliding them off. "That's a nasty bruise," he exclaimed as she turned to pull back the covers. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"I found the only stone in a sandy cove," she admitted, shrugging.

"Well, don't forget what I said," he murmured, pushing her gently, belly-down, on the bed. He slowly kissed and nibbled his way up her legs. "If it hurts, tell me," he insisted as he lay down beside her, pulling her to him, kissing her nape hungrily.

For a moment Mab regretted the differences in their status, thinking what it would be like to properly be his, even as his mistress, but she knew it could never be. She rolled over to face him, wrapping her legs about him. "I want you," she murmured.

"I know," he teased, pulling back slightly, wanting to make the evening last – although if it was to turn out to be as frenetic as the night before, he doubted he could.

"Don't stop," she pleaded.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I don't intend to…" He groaned as she wriggled her hips, teasing him. "Keep still woman!" he laughed.

"Theo?" A knock sounded on the door, and man's head poked around, eyes widening in surprise.

"Donald!" Theodore cursed, throwing a pillow towards the door. It rapidly shut, the face disappearing, but mutters could be heard as the footsteps echoed along the corridor.

"Here, Francis! Theo's got a woman in his room!" Donald exclaimed.

"Bloody hell, wonders never cease!" came the reply, before both men burst into laughter, their voices fading.

"You should have locked the door," Mab reasoned, looking up at him and smiling.

"Guess I should have," he admitted, "but once done, they won't disturb us again…" He grinned as he thrust deeply into her. "So now," he chuckled, laughing at her gasp of pleasure, "let me love you…"

88888


	6. The Wedding

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

**Chapter 6 – The Wedding**

Port Royal – The Wedding Morning

"For God's sake, Mab!" her father ranted. "You know we have to prepare for the wedding performance today? Where were you again last night? Shacked up with some docker, no doubt!" He paced his cabin, his face more florid than usual with anger, knowing how important it was that the Trelawny wedding went well for them. "Sometimes you are worse than a whore!"

"Why?" she retorted, disappointed that the pleasant start to her day, and the anticipation of a late rendezvous with Theodore, had already been soured. "Or is it that they get paid?" she threw back at him. Mab did not think it was worth taunting her father either with the knowledge she had spent not just the one, but several nights, with a very nice lieutenant who had been on shore leave or that she intended joining him again at his house that very evening once the wedding festivities were over. Some things were just not for sharing.

For a moment, Jacoby raised his hand, unused to her having the courage to stand up to him. Mab took a step back, alarmed to realise that she might have overstepped the mark, thinking he would hit her for the first time. "In future, when we have a performance, you will sleep on board the night before!" he demanded.

"I will not!" she countered. It: "_I don't give a damn what you think_!."

"Speak English!" he cursed, never having mastered the Italian tongue himself despite spending several years in Venice when his family was young. "I will have your obedience over this!"

"You lost all rights to my obedience _in this_ years ago!" she protested. "So what if I take pleasure in being loved? It is not as if I can get with child, is it? You saw to that, didn't you, Papà?" she spat, hands flying expressively. "My love, my child, my future… all dead!"

"How many times do I have to tell you," he argued. "I did not kill Paolo!"

"Nobody believes you, Papà! You split the troupe, destroyed lives, and for what?" she countered tearfully. Seven years had still not dulled the ache caused by her lover's death and, despite her hopes, she had found nobody that even came close to the passion she had felt for him… not even the considerate lieutenant. Ah, Paolo. To be honest with herself, she knew that physical love with Paolo had been little more than frantic, stolen moments together, ever fearful of discovery, but it had been the sense of companionship she had with him that had convinced her to accept Paulo's proposal, the acceptance that she knew had lead to his death.

Jacoby sighed. He had had this bitter argument many times over the years with his daughter and he had never won. It galled that not even his own family believed him innocent of her lover's murder – nobody had. "I only did what I thought was best for you at the time," he replied sadly, thinking Mab looked so like her mother when she was angry, the sparks fairly flying from her eyes, her hands never still. He would always regret forcing her to go to the hag following Paolo's death, still haunted by how it had gone so wrong, the amount of blood she had lost, knowing how she had nearly died. If it had not been for the costly skills of a surgeon… he shuddered, remembering.

"Best for you, you mean," she retorted bitterly, not noticing his distraction.

"I do not have the time to argue with you today," he admitted, the memory deflating his anger. He wished Amadora had not died all those years ago, leaving him feeling totally inadequate to raise a daughter in the manner that she should be raised. It had been easier to raise her as a boy, simply to let her run free with her brothers, but now – looking at what she had become - he was not so sure. Her barb had struck true – whores did get paid and, if she ever chose that path, she could be able to support herself and would likely be lost to the troupe. He knew however much he belittled her abilities within the troupe, he could not afford to replace her; it would not be easy to find somebody willing to skivvy for an entertainment troupe either. "Go and wash yourself and prepare!" he instructed, changing the subject. "Lucius and Benedick have taken your equipment to the mansion already. You will sing with Isabella, Thomas and Brett whilst the guests are eating, then you will have to change into your other clothes." He had not sent all of the singers to the earlier performance, thinking Thomas White's deep bass voice unsuitable for an intimate family dinner, but the wedding meal would last for a long time and everybody would be needed – singers, musicians and performers.

88888

Launched into the air by Matthew, Mab landed lightly, tumbling in a series of flips and rolls across the smooth, freshly mown grass. She finished to a round of polite applause from those nearby, pleased to see Theodore watching from amongst a crowd of officers. There were many naval men at the party to celebrate the marriage of Lieutenant Charles Gillette to Miss Enid Trelawny the occasion certainly living up to society expectations as the event of the year.

Barely pausing for breath, she flipped onto her hands, walking over to the group of naval officers. She stopped before Theodore, stealing his hat with her feet and twirling it on her toes as she disappeared back into the crowd, very much to the amusement of those standing with her lover.

"So that is why you couldn't drag yourself from bed this morning, Theodore," Francis Darlee, one of his housemates, laughed. "Don't think Donald and I couldn't hear the two of you throughout the night!"

"Aye, and right athletic it sounded too," Donald Chester chuckled, having caught a brief glimpse of Mab's nude form when he had interrupted them. "I don't think Charles got a wink of sleep either… if for other reasons!" The three of them laughed at the groom's expense. "I think you'd better rescue your hat, though, Theo" he cautioned, "before the Commodore places you on report for being out of uniform!"

Theodore shook his head ruefully, acknowledging the good-natured ribbing of his fellow lieutenants, pressing his way through the crowd in search of his hat. His housemates had teased him all morning about his surprise bedmate, kicking him under the table whenever Mab sang during the celebration meal. Just because he rarely took a woman home, did not mean he could not, he reasoned. For a while he searched, unable to see her motley outfit amidst the crowds, until eventually finding his hat left on a pole supporting a small, striped tent where the entertainers stored their equipment. He put his hat on, and, pushing the flap aside entered the tent, disappointed to find it empty. He had been hoping to catch Mab alone, to ask what time she would be visiting him that night, for she had left before he had awoken. Theodore reasoned that the troupe would likely be leaving soon and wondered if he would be able to persuade her to stay a little longer, having enjoyed having a woman back in his life. If she had been anything but an entertainer, he would have asked her to be his mistress… but as things were he knew it was not possible – society would not permit it and he was not about to so casually throw away any likely promotion. "Make the best of it while it lasts," he muttered to himself, turning to head back to the festivities.

An older man entered the tent, frowning at Theodore making his way back out before catching sight of his epaulets. "I am sorry, Sir, but this area is for performers only… was there something I could help you with?"

"My apologies," Theodore smiled at the purple-clothed entertainer. "I was merely curious." He nodded briefly before he turned and left, reasoning that asking after Mab would not be wise, especially if – as he suspected – the man was her father.

Jacoby ignored the naval officer's departure, hunting around the tent for a small box. "Ah!" Finally he spotted it, partially concealed by Mab's fine red dress she had changed earlier. Hurriedly he opened the box, finding a fresh string for his fiddle. "Of all the occasions to have one snap…" he muttered crossly. He cursed as the tent flap was pushed open again, puzzled when he realised it was neither one of the troupe, nor the lieutenant, but one of the notables attending the wedding. "Excuse me, but this area is for…" he began.

"Good evening, Frank," the man said, his voice cold and threatening. "I thought I recognised you…"

"You have me mistaken, Sir," Jacoby protested, trying to think of a way out of this puzzlingly unpleasant meeting, wondering who on earth could know his real name.

"Don't try that crap with me, Frank! I'd not forget your face in a hundred years, let alone the… what is it now, twenty-five or so?" the man smiled darkly.

"What do you want?" the entertainer cursed, paling as the stout man removed his feathered hat. If Jacoby had feared being recognised on returning to the Caribbean, it was nothing compared to the chill stab of alarm that now coursed through his body. "Alfr..." he gasped in horror.

"What I wanted when you tried to kill me that night in Tortuga," the man shrugged nonchalantly. "Then I wanted only my fair share of the treasure of _The Selkie_ – now I want it all!"

"I don't have…" he began.

"Oh, I think you do," the richly dressed man countered. "Not even you could spend that much in such a short time!"

"Damn it, Wilson!" Jacoby protested.

"Names can change," the man chuckled, "as you know. Jacoby… Allerton, is it? My name is George Willoughby, respected land-owner and local magistrate…" Jacoby's eyes widened in disbelief, knowing full well that the man before him was the pirate, Alfred Wilson. "You may have had the upper hand in Tortuga, Frank, but I hold it here!" He walked closer, his tone threatening. "You will give me _all_ of what remains of the treasure… or I will see you are revealed and that you never leave this island!"

"I'll take you down with me," Jacoby warned.

"And who would believe you? I told you, I am Magistrate here… your wild accusations would fall on deaf ears and you know it!" he sneered. "I want the treasure!"

"But… I don't carry it with me!" Jacoby flustered, wondering how on earth he could talk his way out of this.

"Well then you'd best fetch it, hadn't you," George instructed, turning and pausing by the tent flap. "It must be nice to have a family… sons… a daughter…" He left, his threat hanging in the air.

Jacoby took a deep breath, shaken to the core, remembering the younger man's penchant for violent rape. His fiddle forgotten, he strode from the tent in search of his family. With a little planning he reckoned that they could still get out of this unscathed, but they would have to move – and move fast.

88888

George Willoughby watched from the shadows as Jacoby hurried from the tent. He suspected his erstwhile colleague would attempt to flee and turned away from the scene, intent on making his own arrangements. He walked slowly towards his waiting carriage, nodding to his driver who climbed down to speak with him. Willoughby was glad that he had found such a respectable use for the former thief, his skills too useful to waste on a hemp noose. He knew the driver's loyalty was absolute, for the man's very life depended on it. "Gibson," he ordered, beckoning him closer. "The entertainers will be leaving suddenly," he said quietly. "I wish one of the troupe not to reach the ship one of the Allerton family if at all possible." He smiled as his man grinned. "I want the person alive," he pressed, "and Jacoby Allerton warned that he has two months. He will know what it is about. Take whoever you need and no witnesses!"

"Of course, Mister Willoughby," the man acknowledged, bowing slightly. He decided that the black footmen currently caring for the horses were the most expendable, having a feeling that those involved would not live to speak of their actions.

"Do so then!" the magistrate ordered, turning with a flare of his frock coat and returning to the party. He chuckled to himself. This time, Frank Dermot would not win and, treasure or no treasure, he would hang.

"You what?" Sebastian spluttered at his father, his blue eyes wide, not quite believing what he had just been told. "Why?"

"Don't question my orders!" Jacoby growled, knowing how little time they could have and hoping that Alfred was still as slow-thinking as he used to be. "We will be leaving immediately the performances are over. Anyone not busy is to start taking equipment to the ship – discretely! Perry and Isabella's boys can take the lighter stuff! Abel should be finished soon – he can go with them!"

"And our fee?" Sebastian pressed, looking around worriedly, wondering what had happened.

"I will see to that now," his father assured him. "Just make sure that everybody gets back to _The Tarantara_… and that nothing valuable is left behind!"

Sebastian shook his head in disbelief. The performance had gone well, and he knew that several other landowners had expressed an interest in booking them for parties. Indeed, the local magistrate, George Willoughby, had spoken at length with him during one of his breaks and seemed most eager to employ them. "I'll go as soon as I…" he began.

"Go now!" Jacoby insisted. "And make sure that the women and children leave first!"

Sebastian looked at his father sharply, realising for the first time the urgency of their departure. "That bad?" he hissed.

Jacoby shook his head slowly. "No," he replied, dread filling his heart. "Worse."

Sebastian needed no further bidding. He turned, spotting his sister easily as she balanced on the large ball, weaving her way through the crowds and wobbling wildly as she tried to avoid George, the youngest Trelawny son and his dogs as they chased after her. He made his way towards her, relieved to see Peter Trelawny call the boy and the animals away from her before she fell. Whatever the reason for their departure, his father clearly thought that they were in physical danger for him to appear so concerned and knowing this, Sebastian hurried to spread the order to leave throughout the troupe.

88888

Mab hurried through the dark side streets of Port Royal, shunning the wider and well-lit streets for the most direct route. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the docks appear ahead, knowing _The Tarantara_ was not far. She did not know what it was that worried her father so, but it would not be the first time they had left in a hurry and, somehow, she doubted it would be the last. She had slipped away from the others as soon as she could, hoping to find Theodore to tell him what had happened and to explain why she would not be able to make their tryst. She had not found him, though, amidst the numerous officers at the wedding, and now hurried towards _The Tarantara_, anxious to reach the ship before her father did.

Pausing briefly at a crossroads, Mab glanced along the street that led up the hill to Theodore's home. She regretted that she had not been able to find him, but reasoned it was for the best. "Love them, leave them, forget them," she muttered to herself and turned back towards the docks, ruefully admitting it would be a while before she could forget the skilled loving of the lieutenant.

Mab paid little attention to the two burly African slaves walking towards her from the docks, thinking they must be on some errand for their master from the way they were hurrying. They parted to allow her to pass, but then grabbed her roughly, bundling her forcefully into a nearby alley.

"Let me go!" she shouted, twisting and trying to break their grip, but another man hurried to assist them – a white man. Mab was surrounded. She lashed out, hitting one of the slaves in the face, but then the third man grabbed her free hand, twisting her arm and pulling it sharply up behind her back. "Aarrghh!" As she cried out in pain, a foul-tasting rag was stuffed into her mouth, a gag fixed to keep it in place. She tried to struggle, but against three men Mab knew she had little chance. She felt herself turned around, her hands and then feet bound with coarse rope. A hessian sack covered her face, leaving her in darkness. Rough hands picked her up and, despite her trying to kick out, she was carried away into the night. For a desperate moment she thought she could hear her father's voice, and struggled frantically, but her passage did not halt and, even if it had been him, she was soon out of earshot.

88888

"Mab!" Jacoby cried in horror as he saw his daughter abducted. He hurried down the hill towards the three men, wishing he had his sword. "Stop!" he shouted.

The white man did, but the two slaves, carrying his struggling daughter between them, continued on into the darkness. Jacoby raced forwards, only skidding to a halt as he saw a pistol raised towards him. "You know what to do," the man ordered. "You have two months from tonight…"

"But…" Jacoby protested, realising that Alfred Wilson… no, George Willoughby, would have no concerns about killing Mab if he did not.

"Two months! You'll know where to come!" the man said, before melting into the darkness, clearly hurrying to wherever they had taken his daughter.

For a moment, Jacoby just stood there, shuddering. He knew the type of man the magistrate had been in the past, and the treatment that Mab would likely receive at his hands. He looked up at the waning moon, never having felt so helpless in his life. He would do as had been instructed; he knew he had no choice in the matter. Whatever he might think of her, Mab was his daughter and now her life was at stake; he just wished it was not at stake for quite such a significant sum of money and wondered if there was any way of retaining some of the treasure.

Grimly resigned, he strode down the hill towards _The Tarantara_, pleased to see Matthew and Nathaniel armed and standing guard by the gangplank.

"Make sail!" he ordered as soon as they were all aboard, Matthew and Nathaniel pulled the gangplank away from the dockside, stowing it safely.

"But Mab isn't here!" Lucius worried, dashing across to his father. "She never made it back to the ship!"

Matthew and Nathaniel looked at each other in horror, reaching for the gangplank. "No!" Jacoby ordered. "Mab is not sailing with us…"

"She's staying with him?" Sebastian frowned. "The lieutenant…"

"Aye," Jacoby acknowledged. "She's decided to stay. I'll tell you more later… now make sail!" He hurried to help the men at the capstan raise the anchors, determined to be as far north as he could by dawn, not catching the glimpse between his two sons both of whom knew something was not right.

88888


	7. Decisions & Accords

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

**Chapter 7 – Decisions and Accords**

"You want to do what?" George Trelew frowned at his captain as they sat in one of the alcove booths of the Faithful Bride, thinking that the man had finally gone completely insane.

"I want t' hire that troupe," Jack repeated, having heard that the Jamaican landowner, Peter Trelawny, had hired a well-known touring troupe from the Americas for his daughter's wedding. "It'll be m' fortieth birthday an' I want t' do something big!" He spread his arms wide, indicating just how big he meant, nearly overbalancing on the bench with his enthusiasm. "Bring 'em ter Tortuga an' put on a show th' bastards 'ere will never forget!"

"All courtesy of Jack Sparrow!" Joshamee Gibbs snorted sarcastically.

"But of course," Jack beamed. "An' that's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he insisted, wagging his finger at the portly man.

"And how exactly do you propose approaching them?" his quartermaster sighed. "Walk into Port Royal and ask when they're free?"

"Now don't be daft," Jack chided, raising an eyebrow at the suggestion as if he were actually considering it. "We can head down that a-ways, an' wait in th' cove until they make sail…" He waved his hand in the vague direction of Port Royal.

"And if they refuse to play?" Joshamee worried, already resigned to Jack's plan.

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" Jack chastised. "How can they resist? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He grinned broadly.

Joshamee shook his head in despair. "One day you're going to get caught in that cove," he fretted, looking worriedly towards the master gunner, George.

"Will th' two of ya stop worrying about it!" Jack urged, his mind made up on the matter. "We'll sail with th' tide in th' morning!"

88888

"Captain!" Rhys Taylor called down from the crow's nest where he was on watch, pushing his long fringe from his eyes. "There's a sloop ahead… could be them fer she's not local!"

Jack pulled his spyglass from his pocket, training it onto the vessel. Indeed, she was clearly not local – any ship that knew them veered away as soon as they saw black sails. This ship had not. He peered closely at the figurehead, his eye catching the carved shaum (oboe) in the buxom woman's hands. "It's them!" he announced. "Take us in close, Swain, an' run up our colours!" He leaned over the railing, looking down to the main deck. "Best run up th' truce flag too, Gibbs. Don't want any misunderstandings now, do we?"

"Of course, Captain," Joshamee acknowledged, hurrying into Jack's cabin to where the flags were safely stowed.

Jack looked at the ship again, thinking she was looking a bit slack in the water. He squinted through his glass again, catching sight of the crew milling about on deck, the sails untended. There seemed to be a disagreement, considering the amount of angry faces and waving arms he could see, although what about only time would tell.

"Nice an' careful, Swain… nice an' careful!" They clearly had no idea he was closing down on them and the last thing he wanted to do was to panic them.

88888

"You what?" Sebastian shouted at his father in disbelief. "And you left her?"

Jacoby sighed heavily. He had known that he would have to bend the truth for the troupe to accept what he told them, but even that was not going down well – especially with his sons. "There was no way I could have got to her," he admitted, remembering the man's pistol.

"But we could have searched!" his eldest son protested. "Theodore would have helped, I know it? He is a lieutenant!"

"Helped?" Jacoby snorted, biting back a laugh. "You know Mab can be little better than a bitch in heat! You really think even a lieutenant would have believed us against the word of a magistrate?"

"A magistrate?" Lucius gasped.

"Willoughby?" Sebastian paled, suddenly seeing a different, more sinister reason for the interest the man had shown in the troupe earlier. He was so stunned that he did not correct his father's misunderstanding of Mab's need to find love, like many in the troupe who also disapproved of her wanton behaviour.

"Yes, Willoughby! I… I had a run in with him elsewhere, years ago," Jacoby evaded. "He was crooked then, and he is crooked now… and is holding Mab to ransom… unless we pay…"

"With what?" Matthew demanded, snorting as he looked around the ship at those assembled.

"Yeah, we're not exactly rich!" Abel said wryly, picking his nails with one of his throwing daggers.

"I have some money… safe," Jacoby admitted, although it galled him to do so. "We have two months to get it and return…"

"Or?" Annis worried, looking up at the troupe leader from her perch on a barrel.

"Or he will kill her," he sighed, his head bowing in resignation.

Pericles looked at his father in horror, promptly bursting into tears. Annis rose and put a comforting arm around him, knowing how much he looked to his sister for everything Mab having cared for him since he was a baby.

"That is why I could not tell you last night," Jacoby admitted. "I knew you would want to look for her… but I had to follow his orders… I had to keep Ma…"

"Pirates!" Isabella screamed in horror, pointing off the starboard bow at the large, black ship bearing down on them.

Jacoby turned, slack jawed, reaching for his own spyglass. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw it was not a ship that he recognised, or that would recognise him, and that it was flying a flag of truce. "Furl th' sails!" he ordered.

"What?" Sebastian looked at his father incredulously, thinking he had been doing that a lot recently.

"They are flying a truce flag," Jacoby explained. "Whatever they want, it is not likely our meagre goods… and there is no way we can outrun them considerin' we're slack in the water!"

Sebastian looked worriedly at the approaching pirate ship, admitting that his father was correct. The ship could easily catch them if it wanted to and, from the number of gun ports, could likely blow them out of the water without too much effort as well. "All hands aloft!" he ordered, scurrying up the rigging himself to help furl the sails. "Annis!" he called down. "Take Isabella and the children to your cabin and lock the door. Don't come out!"

The older woman nodded, her initial fear on hearing Isabella's scream undiminished by Jacoby's reasoning that the pirates only wanted to talk.

88888

"Captain," Rhys called down. "She's hove to…waiting for us"

"I can see that," Jack replied sarcastically. He frowned, wondering at the speed that the other ship had come about. Few ships would be prepared to trust a pirate's truce flag, even that of the_ Black Pearl_, and he sensed that something on the other ship was not right. No, that was the wrong word, he admitted to himself… not _normal_ was more like it. And when things were not normal, it was time to tread carefully.

"Watch for a trap," he cautioned Joshamee who had come to stand beside him as they drew the smaller ship under their lee, the pirates throwing grapples and lines to pull them together.

"You think…" the quartermaster frowned worriedly.

"Something," Jack admitted. "You have command." He strode down the stairs once a gangplank had been fixed between the two ships, nodding to a number of men to accompany him. He sauntered across the gangplank, looking around with interest at the well-kept ship. He was sure that he had seen a number of women on board earlier, but assumed that they had been sent out of sight. He did not blame the performers, though – he would have been as cautious in the same circumstances.

"Well, if you are honouring your truce flag – what do you want?" Jacoby demanded, stepping forward. "Does your captain request a meeting, lad?"

"I am the captain," Jack smiled, wishing people would stop mistaking him because of his youthful appearance despite his true age. "And as to what I want?" he paused, looking the older man in the eye. "I want to hire you…"

The man in the purple hat laughed out loud, which had not been the response Jack had been expecting.

"I am willing to pay…" Jack offered, frowning, knowing that any insult on his part would ensure that the troupe would be unwilling to perform for his birthday celebrations and that any forced performance would not be of the quality he intended.

"Alas, we can not," the man apologised, pulling himself together.

"I insist," Jack countered firmly, raising an eyebrow at the performer's blunt refusal.

"You can insist all you like," Jacoby continued. "But we cannot play. My daughter has been abducted – she is one of our troupe. Without her, we cannot play and – if you delay us – her life will be forfeit when we do not return to Port Royal in time…" He looked at Jack, a considering frown on his face. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Jack coaxed, seeing an opening in the argument, wondering what the man was thinking.

"Unless perhaps there is an agreement we can come to?" Jacoby smiled, a plan forming in his mind as he spoke. "Please, come into my cabin and we can discuss this like gentlemen…" He indicated a set of doors, leading the way himself as Jack, curious as to what the man intended, followed. He tread the unfamiliar deck cautiously, eyes alert, still not trusting that all was as seemed. But the leader of the troupe did not lead him to a trap, merely an empty cabin. Jacoby opened a small cabinet, offering Jack a brandy.

"Nah, thanks to yer anyway." Jack declined, not trusting to drink in such circumstance without knowing the man. He would not put it past somebody to try to poison him, and just because it had not happened yet, did not mean that it would not. "Yer were talkin' about an' agreement?"

"Rescue my daughter, and we will perform," Jacoby offered.

"Who from?" Jack pressed, instinctively sensing undercurrents and wishing he knew what they were. However, if it would ensure the troupe's attendance Tortuga, he was willing to play along – for now.

"George Willoughby…" Jacoby began.

"The magistrate?" Jack spluttered in disbelief, beginning to wish he had accepted the brandy.

Jacoby nodded. "I know him from years ago. He was corrupt, and still is… likes to beat an' rape women… and now he has my daughter!"

"Well, well," Jack muttered, stroking his beard braids in thought as he wondered how he could use this information to his advantage. Before this, he had not heard that the man was corrupt – indeed, everything he was aware of pointed to the very opposite. More than ever, he had the feeling that something on board the ship was not right and something about the entertainer certainly set him on edge. "And why has he taken your daughter?" he puzzled.

"He is holding her hostage," Jacoby admitted. "I… I was the cause of some trouble to him a number of years ago," he sighed. "We were booked to perform in Port Royal without knowing he would be a guest, and now he insists that if I do not pay a ransom, he will kill her. And who will believe us? Who will take our word against his?" He spread his hands wide, hopelessly.

"And the ransom is?" Jack demanded, the mention of money making his eyes sparkle.

"Two hundred guineas," Jacoby lied, knowing that the remaining contents of the chests far exceeded that amount. Indeed, it would hardly make a dent in one; but there was no reason to go waving a large amount of ransom money under the nose of a pirate.

Jack coughed. "That is some ransom," he admitted, looking around the sparse cabin. "Can you pay it?"

"Perhaps, if I must," Jacoby sighed, warming to his role as distraught father. "But not easily – I do not have that much I can sell. I have some contacts in the Americas… they may loan me some money, but it is a long shot. The bastard has given us only two months to return with the money…"

"And if I were to help you," Jack frowned.

"If you were to rescue her, I would pay you what I could and agree to perform for you," Jacoby offered, wondering how little he could get away with paying.

"I want th' ransom," Jack demanded, holding up his hand at the man's indignant expression. "You get your daughter back and he doesn't get the money…"

"But that would ruin us!" Jacoby protested.

Jack grinned, knowing he had the man. "Ah, but since you agree to the terms, all we need do now is to determine the price. How much can ya afford then?" The pirate had anticipated having to bargain and clapped his hands together eagerly as their negotiations began, intent on milking as much money from the man as he could. "Perhaps a percentage…"

88888


	8. The Summerhouse

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

**Chapter 8 – The Summerhouse**

They dropped her to the ground, not caring how heavily she landed. She had wriggled and tried to call out whilst they had carried her a short distance through the streets but a number of sharp punches and kicks to her ribs finally persuaded Mab that trying to struggle further was not a good idea. She lay, groaning, her agony muffled by the gag and hood.

"Put her in the luggage compartment," the white man's voice ordered, "beneath the Master's seat!" She found herself picked up again and thrust into a narrow space, sensing the man nearby as he leaned closer. "Do not even think of making a noise," he threatened. "Or I will kill you!" She felt additional ropes fastened about her wrists and ankles and the ropes tightened until she found herself trussed so securely that she could not even wriggle.

A horse snorted nearby and she realised that she was in some kind of carriage. The heavy lid above her closed and, with a crack of a whip, they moved off. She presumed they were going back up the hill, for she slid what she judged as being backwards, away from the sound of the hooves. The noise of festivities when they stopped, however, was a surprise. She realised that they had returned to the wedding party and strained her ears, frantically trying to hear some clue as to who had ordered her abduction – and why.

"Thank you for coming, George," a voice she recognised as Peter Trelawny's could be heard. "I am sorry you are feeling unwell. Perhaps you would care to come to dinner one evening?"

"I would be delighted," another voice, one she had not heard before, replied. "But I had best head home now… the road is long and dark."

Mab shivered at his voice, sensing that his words were intended for her ears as well as more innocently for his host. Whoever this man, George, was though, she had no idea, but he frightened her.

The carriage lurched as he climbed in, a heavy thud sounding above her as he sat. The carriage lurched forwards again as the horses picked up the pace to a smart trot, bouncing her painfully around the box. For a brief while, there was silence, but then the man spoke. "I trust my orders were carried out," he demanded, calling up to the coachman.

"Yes, Master," her abductor replied. "We got his daughter!"

George chuckled. "Well, well, well!" he laughed. "That will get him in a panic, no doubt."

The other man did not reply.

88888

It seemed to Mab a long time passed, several hours at least, before the carriage stopped. The cobbles of the town had given way to the rough dirt tracks that criss-crossed the island and finally the crisp crunch of gravel. Mab was scared in the darkness, and not afraid to admit it. She had no idea where she was, and no idea in which direction to run if she managed to escape. The seat above her groaned as the man climbed from the carriage, his departure causing it to sway wildly. "Take her to the summerhouse," George instructed. "Inform me when she is readied!" Somebody else climbed in, and she heard the lid above her rose. Rough hands hauled her out from where she lay and she found herself carried some distance. A creaking door opened and she was dropped to the floor once more.

"Find a chain," her abductor ordered, laughing as she tried to pull away when his hand brushed against her breast. "Once the Master is finished with you, wench, you'll be begging for my touch," he chuckled.

She tried to lash out at him, her efforts rewarded by a blow to her head. She lay there, dazed, unable to react as the other person returned, presumably a slave from the dismissive way that they had been spoken to. Her soft leather tumbling boots were pulled from her feet before the cuff of a heavy leg iron was fixed to her ankle, biting cruelly into her flesh. And then there was silence, a terrifying silence. She lay there, unable to move, her head and ribs hurting, straining her ears for the sound of either her abductors or the mysterious George, but there was nothing except the quiet calls of night-time insects.

Finally, after what seemed hours, she heard heavy footsteps nearby… approaching. Another, lighter tread could be heard as well and she was roughly hauled to her feet, strong arms holding her upright for she could not stand unaided, still bound as she was by the ropes. The sack was pulled from her head. She blinked, flinching from the torchlight. Wherever she was, she had to be somewhere near Port Royal for she knew it was not yet dawn, the grimy window of the summerhouse revealed only darkness. But that glimmer of hope was torn away by the look in her captor's eyes – hard, cold eyes that regarded her dispassionately

"Strip her," the large man ordered, standing back and watching as the leader of her abductors threw her to the ground and, despite her struggles, tore her flimsy acrobat's costume from her back, cutting the fabric away from her bindings.

Her assailant grinned, squeezing her breast as he hauled her to her feet again. "Keep your hands to yourself!" George snapped, his face florid with rage. "She is mine!"

"Yes, Master!" The man snatched his hand away as if it had been burned.

"Now, cut her bindings and go!" George instructed. "I am not to be disturbed for any reason!"

Her abductor knelt down, his knife nicking her skin as he cut the bindings from her wrists and ankles, tossing the ropes to one side, adding them to the pile of ruined clothing before nodding and departing without a word.

Mab stood shakily, trying to cover herself with her hands, backing to the very end of the chain as he walked towards her, stopping as she backed into the far wall. "Who are you?" she asked, her eyes wide. The man seemed to be of an age with her father, large, his once-blonde hair now greying. His clothes were well-tailored and of the finest quality and, despite being unarmed, he had the air of one well used to fighting.

"Didn't your father tell you about me? I'm an old friend of his - a very old friend. That was very remiss of Frank…" he said, shaking his head as if disappointed.

"My father's name is Jacoby! You are mista…" she protested, her words earning her a hard back-handed slap across her face.

"You will not speak in my presence!" he raged, grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him. "Do you understand?"

Not wishing to be hit again, Mab merely nodded, trying to turn away as he reached out, stroking her, pawing her body, but there was nowhere to go. "So young…" he muttered, thinking that her liaison with Lieutenant Groves had caused more than a few raised eyebrows amidst Port Royal society and wishing that he could have her himself. He grimaced. No, that would never be. Frank Dermot's first sword strike all those years ago had slashed him across the groin, the blade cutting through his breeches and slicing his manhood. That one moment had ruined all his plans to return to England and regain his place in society – what hope was there of marriage to Emily when he could not even manage an erection. Alfred Wilson, erstwhile pirate and rapist, unable, now, to do to his hated enemy's daughter, what he wanted more than anything.

One hand reached out, grasping her around the neck, squeezing until she started to gasp for breath. "You know what I want to do to you, don't you?" he threatened, his other hand reaching between her legs. He smiled, feeling her tremble, his face next to hers, silent tears giving evidence of her terror. "Nothing would give me more satisfaction," he whispered, "but there's little pointin defiling you when you're already a whore!" He released her, smirking as she sagged, gasping for air. "So I'll just have to make you scream another way…"

His first punch to her stomach lifted her off her feet, slamming her back into the far wall, his rings cutting into her skin. Again and again, the brutal punches rained down despite her attempts to fend off his blows. Only when Mab slid to the ground, unable even to stand, did he stop. He turned abruptly, picking up the lantern and stomped out, shutting the door behind him. She heard a bolt slide into place and she was left alone. She lay still where she had fallen, her face in the dirt, not even able to lift her head or move into a more comfortable position. Stunned and bleeding from his attack, she could not even cry, unsure if being raped by him would have been preferable to what he had actually done. Nearby a bird started to sing, heralding the dawn, the sky gradually lightening, but Mab did not hear, nor see. Her eyes swollen shut, she slept, haunted by her dreams.

Seven Years before

Mab sat on the bowsprit, tears streaming down her face as she watched her grandmother's ship, the Ballerino dell'onda (Trans: Wave dancer), sail from Boston Harbour. She stayed there until the ship was out of sight, the body of the man she had loved on board. Her sob caught in her throat at the thought that he would be buried at sea, and that she would not be there for him, for…

"Mab?" a voice called behind her. She turned to face her older brother, Sebastian, leaning over the ship's rail. At two years older than she, he was her closest friend as well as her confidant. "You're going to have to tell him…"

"I don't want to," she sniffed, frightened of her father knowing. "I never want to see him again!"

"Mab," he sighed. "I might agree with you, but we both know that is impossible…"

"But he killed Paolo!" she wailed.

"I know," he nodded, climbing out cautiously and wrapping his arms about her. "But Paolo is gone, and life must go on. He is still our father." He paused, listening to an angry tantrum echoing from below. "And from the sound of it, Perry needs you."

Mab nodded, resigning herself to calming her youngest brother. Pericles was only two years old and, due to her mother's death at his birth, she had the responsibility of raising him. She scrambled from her precarious perch, following Sebastian back onto the safety of the foredeck. "I'd best see to him," she admitted, heading for the stairwell of their small ship, _The Piccolo_.

"Mab…" Sebastian prompted.

"I will speak with him," she conceded. "Later."

"Promise?" he pressed, knowing how evasive she could be when faced with something she did not want to do.

She stopped at the top of the stairs, turning and facing him. "I promise, Seb," she said reluctantly, then hurried down to her youngest brother without another word.

88888

Mab had thought her father would be angry, but his rage terrified her. She stepped backwards in fright until she bumped against the cabin door.

"Did your mother not teach you better?" he snarled.

"We wanted to marry…" she protested. "To be a family…"

"And what of this family?" he retorted. "Thanks to your Grandmother, we have no troupe and no income! We have to perform! You have to perform!" He took a step closer to her. "Which you cannot do carrying a dead man's child!"

"Papà…" she began, not understanding what he was implying.

"With me!" Jacoby cursed, grabbing her wrist and throwing open the cabin door. "Look after your brothers," he instructed Sebastian, dragging Mab down the gangplank behind him.

"Papà, per favore…" she cried, trying to keep up with him as he hurried from the docks, turning seemingly at random down ever narrowing streets.

"Be silent!" he ordered, not looking at her as he forced her along the street. Mab knew her father was acquainted with many people within the town, but when he finally stopped outside of a dirty looking home in the least reputable district, she had no idea what to expect. A daub of red paint marked the wall beside the door. He knocked smartly.

A few moments later, the door opened cautiously. A young woman stood before them, wiping her wet hands in a dirty apron that tried in vain to protect her brown dress. "Can I help you?" she asked, looking knowingly at Mab.

"Is the lady at home?" Jacoby asked, ensuring his grip on Mab's wrist did not waver.

"She is," the girl confirmed. "Come on in…"

Jacoby pushed her through the door. "Is she free?" he enquired.

"Yes," the girl replied. "Cost is a crown." Jacoby reached into his pocket, drawing forth a coin and passing it to her. "I will go and fetch her. If you would like to wait in the room…" She nodded towards a door, half concealed by a tattered drape.

Jacoby opened the door, pulling Mab behind him. She paled on seeing the bloodied bed before her, straps at the corners, understanding for the first time what her father intended. "Papà! No! Per favore!" she cried, trying to break his grip. "You cannot! Not my baby too…" She looked at him in horror, her eyes pleading. "Plea…"

She stopped, drawing back in terror as the door opened to reveal a large man and an elderly woman a few paces behind him. "Leave us," she instructed Jacoby. "Wait outside!"

Her father released her wrist, and Mab made a frantic bid for the door, but the large man had been expecting her attempt and held her fast. "I will call you when it is done," the woman assured him, shutting and locking the door behind him as he left.

88888

Mab gasped, trying to sit upright but falling back to the ground, a mouthful of soil the only reward for her effort. She wondered briefly why she could not open her eyes; then it came back to her. The man – Frank – and the summerhouse. A sigh escaped her lips as she realised being tortured by the old woman was only a dream, a memory of years before… just a dream.

88888


	9. The Attack

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

**Chapter 9 – The Attack**

Jack cursed that there was no convenient bay near the Willoughby estate deep enough to conceal the _Black Pearl_, not liking leaving his ship under-manned in such open water. But there was no avoiding it – they had to hit the mansion and find the woman if he wanted the troupe to play in Tortuga for his birthday. Indeed, his birthday would have passed by the time _The Tarantara_ returned to the Caribbean, but they could still play for him, belated or not. But to get them to play meant finding the entertainer's daughter – wherever she was. The crew had crept with shielded lanterns as close as they dared to the great house until Jack ordered the lights shuttered, not wanting to spoil the surprise for those within.

"I don't like this," Joshamee muttered somewhere to his right in the sudden darkness, as he allowed his eyes to become accustomed to the gloom. The portly man could just make out the lights of the house a short distance away through the trees.

"I told yer, we hit th' mansion an' find th' woman – and take what we can t' increase our profit… savvy?" Jack sighed, wishing his quartermaster was not such a worrier.

"And if she's not there?" Joshamee pressed, wondering if he would ever like one of Jack's plans.

"Well, we'll have upset Willoughby! That should be enough t' bring a smile to most of yer miserable faces!" Jack snapped, irritated by Gibbs' continued griping. Murmurs of assent echoed in the night. George Willoughby's signature as magistrate had sealed the fate of many a pirate and there were more than a few on board that would have struck back at the man without the added intrigue of the missing singer. "Remember – search everywhere! She has to be here!"

"Aye, Captain," the quartermaster sighed, nodding before catching himself as he realised that there was no way that his gesture could be seen.

Ignoring him, Jack led his men on through the darkness across the fine lawns and gardens, the lights drawing them like a beacon towards their target. As had been decided before they came ashore, the pirates split up, some heading around to the front of the house, some remaining outside to prevent any unpleasant surprises as they departed. Most, Jack included, ploughed in through the open French windows which had been left ajar in the tropical heat.

A scream, and then others, shrilled through the house as the servants suddenly found themselves under attack. Most fled through the house, a few were cornered in the scullery, but the guards tried to defend themselves and fought determinedly until they were finally killed. Jack was disappointed though to discover that George Willoughby was not at home.

"Where is he?" he demanded, turning to the captured servants. "Where's bloody Willoughby?"

The cowering maids hugged each other, frightened of what the pirates would do. "He's not h… here," a terrified woman whispered as she finally found the courage to speak.

"I can see that," Jack said dryly. "So if his lordship ain't here, where is he?"

"H… he is dining at th.. the Trelawny's h… house," she stuttered. "We are not expec... expecting him b… back until the m… morning…"

Jack looked to his helmsman, Archie Swain, and shrugged disappointedly. "Keep 'em here," he ordered, turning and prowling through the mansion in search of items to steal. He searched the magistrate's private rooms, taking a fine silver dressing table set and a heavy pouch of money that he found in a drawer - but wherever he searched, there was no sign of the woman.

He returned to the kitchen where a few of the pirates had gathered, waiting for him to return. From the disheveled state of the maids, he suspected that some of the men had tried to molest the women, although they were clearly not touching them now. He shrugged, reckoning that some of the stiff little madams could do with a good kissing. He knew that his men would have gone no further than a kiss and perhaps a quick grope for he would not permit anything more. Women – as far as possible – were always treated with a degree of respect by the _Black Pearl_. He shook his head at Archie's quizzical glance, not wanting to speak before the servants of the true reason for their raid. "Let's go," he ordered, then fired a shot into the ceiling, calling the rest of the crew to him. Toting sacks and pillowcases bulging with a varied assortment of plundered items and not bothering to shield the light from their lanterns, they fled into the night.

Jack pondered as he ran, still sure that the woman was here, somewhere, but he had to admit that he did not know where. Perhaps she was hidden in an outbuilding somewhere – there were enough on the large estate to make searching an impossibility – and such a search would alert the magistrate to their true reason for the attack. Now that they knew she was not being held at the main house, they would return when things had calmed down and set a watch, hoping to catch some clue as to her whereabouts.

88888

George Willoughby was awoken by an urgent knocking on the door of the guest room, reaching immediately for his sword. Years of paranoia ensured he never slept without it being within arm's reach even when he employed guards to protect him. "What?" he called, surprised to hear his driver's voice as he clambered out of the bed.

"It's the estate, Master," Brian Gibson replied. "Pirates! He claims it was the _Black Pearl_!"

"Who claims?" George demanded, already dressing.

"A slave sent by the cook," he replied, risking opening the door so that he did not have to speak so loudly. "All the guards are dead… there was nobody else to send!"

George hurriedly pulled his frock coat on, buckling his sword belt as he passed his man on the way out of the door. "Has the carriage been readied?" he asked.

"Yes, Master. The slaves are hitching the horses as we speak," Brian assured him, hurrying after the magistrate.

"And the Commodore?" he pressed.

"Master Trelawny has sent one of his servants to the fort. I expect that the Commodore will arrive shortly…" the driver reasoned.

"Good," he nodded, taking the stairs two at a time in his haste. He passed Peter Trelawny half-way down.

"Oh my goodness!" Peter cried. "It is terrible! If there is anything we can do for you, George?"

"See to your own house, Peter," the magistrate cautioned. "If pirates are bold enough to strike my home then nowhere on the island is truly safe!"

"Pirates?" Maud Trelawny gasped, emerging sleepily from her bedroom on hearing all the commotion, her rag-tied hair concealed by a creamy mop cap. "Where?"

"At George's house, my dear. Go back to bed – do not concern yourself," he assured his wife.

"But…" she protested, wrapping her dressing robe tightly about her.

"They will be long gone by now," George assured her, wishing she would do as her husband bid and leave such matters to them. "And I doubt that even they will be foolish enough to attack Port Royal."

The click of booted feet on the stone lobby floor announced the arrival of the Commodore. "Peter?" he called. "George?"

"Thank goodness you've come, James," Peter flustered, hurrying down the stairs to meet him as his wife returned to her room. "George's estate has been attacked by pirates – the _Black Pearl_!"

"Sparrow?" James Norrington frowned, puzzled by the information. "That is not his usual style…"

"Well, that is what the staff are saying," George interrupted crossly. "What are you going to do about it?" he demanded.

"I have already given orders for the _HMS Dauntless_ to be sent to the area," the Commodore assured him soothingly. "And I have a troop of men outside ready to escort you… and to search for the pirates."

"That will not be necessary," the magistrate assured him. "I need no escort and we both know that Sparrow – if it was him – will be at sea by now!"

"I shall send the _HMS Dauntless_ to the area, regardless. If he has gone, then he has gone – but at least we can ensure that he has," James Norrington replied. "Are you certain that you do not wish an escort?"

"I am sure," George answered. The last thing he wanted was troops trampling around his estate, especially near the summerhouse. He knew that Mab's presence, and condition, was not something he could easily explain. He hurried from the house, one of his slaves opening the carriage door. No, he corrected as he spotted Lieutenant Groves at the head of the column of troops, he would not be able to explain it at all.

88888

Brian Gibson hurried the horses as fast as he dared along the narrow, rutted track, knowing that George Willoughby would be most anxious to return to his estate. He slowed at a sharp corner before cracking the whip, urging the horses to greater speed as the track's condition improved. Soon the overhanging bushes and scrub gave way to flowering trees and manicured lawns. He pulled gently on the reins, easing the horses' pace until they drew up with a flourish on the gravel driveway outside of the mansion.

George threw the carriage door open as soon as the carriage stopped, not waiting for his staff or slaves to do so for him. He paused, looking up to Brian. "Check her," he ordered, before turning and disappearing into the house, wondering which of his treasured possessions the pirates had taken.

Brian handed control of the carriage and horses over to the slaves that hurried to assist him. If the pirates had come along the narrow cliff path then they would likely have passed very close to the summerhouse and, although remote, there was a likely chance that the girl could have been discovered and been taken for sport.

Stopping only to collect a pitcher of water from the kitchens, he strode quickly down the narrow path that led towards summerhouse and the coast. He would take her some food later, when George had finished with her for the day. He enjoyed making her beg for her food, forcing her to touch him or kiss him for the smallest morsel. He knew that the magistrate would be angry if he found out, but Brian was certain the woman would not tell him. Having not eaten for a number of days, as nobody had been instructed to feed her, she had been piteously grateful for whatever food and water he brought. Indeed, if not for the meagre crumbs and sips he allowed her, she would likely be dead by now in the suffocating heat of the locked summerhouse.

He approached the run-down building carefully, checking that nobody was about before pushing the overhanging foliage aside and unbolting the door. He smiled to himself on seeing her still chained, eyes wide as she looked up at him cautiously, aware that it was not the normal time for his visit.

"I trust you heard the commotion in the night?" he said conversationally, putting the pitcher on the floor and smirking to himself as she scurried towards it on her knees, gulping the liquid. As she put it down, she nodded, knowing better than to talk even to him in case the magistrate was nearby, fearful of another beating. Apart from the first night, George had not struck her face, and she had no intention of giving him cause to do so again now that the bruises were fading, and she was beginning to be able to see out of her swollen eyes. "Pirates," he explained, laughing at the gasp that escaped her lips. "So it was a good job you kept quiet, for who knows what such foul creatures would have done had they discovered you, eh?"

His eyes raked her bruised body, momentarily considering what it would be like to have her, to rape her himself, but he knew it was too risky. The magistrate knew too much about him knowledge that would see him hang if it came to light, and Brian Gibson was not ready to hang. "I'll bring your food later," he said, emptying the small, chipped chamber pot that she was forced to use, throwing the contents beneath some bushes nearby. "After your other visit…" He laughed at her frightened face, picking up the emptied pitcher and left, bolting the door again behind him.

88888


	10. Rescue

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

**Chapter 10 – Rescue**

"Are you sure it is safe to go back so soon?" Joshamee worried as Jack climbed over the ship's rail to the waiting boat, held steady by Paul Burrows and Will Bennett in the darkness below.

"She has ter be here!" Jack insisted as he clambered down, having risked returning for he knew _The Tarantara_ would not get back for nearly six weeks and he was determined to claim the reward as well as irritate the magistrate. "We'll jest go an' scout a bit an' see what we can see!" He sat in the boat, looking up at his quartermaster. "Keep sharp," he cautioned, before nodding to his crewmen to start rowing.

"Do you think we'll find her this time?" Will worried, his scarred face frowning. He was unsure of Jack's insistence that the woman had to be near to the mansion, thinking if he were George Willoughby then he would keep her very well hidden.

"From what Allerton told me, he's a bastard who likes t' beat an' rape women," Jack explained. "An' he can't do that if she's stashed miles away from him, can he now?"

Will's scar ticced. He and his twin brother, Ambrose, hated men that hurt women. Their own mother had been murdered, although this was not something they spoke about except to each other. Jack's code towards innocents had been one of the main reasons that they had joined the ship, signing the articles eagerly. From the dark expression on Paul's face, the third pirate clearly felt the same Will could see no harm in going back for another look.

"Aye, we scout," Jack confirmed, hopping from the boat as soon as they beached. The men pulled the boat higher up the shore and followed him along the narrow path that zigzagged up the cliff. Their two lanterns were shuttered, but lit, although the light from the moon was bright enough for them to see by Jack insisted on bringing them in case the sky clouded over and the moonlight failed. He did not want to be caught along the hazardous path in utter darkness.

They padded silently, in single file, along the track, until Jack dropped suddenly to the ground. The others followed, not speaking, not knowing what had spooked their captain. For long moments they waited, ears straining, but nobody came towards them. Then, slowly, cautiously, Jack rose, creeping further along the track until he turned sharply right, leading them off the path and through some thick bushes.

"How the…" Paul gasped when the outline of a small, dilapidated building could be seen.

"Shh!" Jack hissed, pointing along the path where a shielded lantern could still be seen heading back towards the house. "I wonder who he was an' what he was doin' here… eh?" His teeth glinted in the moonlight as he grinned, quietly pulling back the heavy bolt on the door.

88888

Mab looked up fearfully as the door to the summerhouse opened, the chain about her leg pulling tight as she dragged herself back into the shadows, cowering, afraid that for some reason George Willoughby had come back. He had not beaten her for as long as he usually did that evening and she was afraid that he might have returned to hit her some more, although she saw little point in him doing so as she was so weakened by her captivity that she could not even stand. A figure stood briefly in the doorwayoutlined in the moonlight. She could see that it was not George, nor her abductor, but she was still afraid, knowing how vulnerable she was. She tried to back away further, the chain clinking in the darkness: she was forced to stop when the chain was at full extent.

"Bloody hell!" the figure hissed, catching sight of her battered, naked form in the dim light of the waning moon. He crouched down. "You're Mab, I take it?" he enquired, grinning as he saw her nod warily whilst trying to cover herself with her hands.

"Sì… yes…" she croaked, not having had a drink for quite some time. She eyed him cautiously, wondering who he was and why he was there, but fear combined with lessons about silence from George, held her tongue.

"Burrows, come in here," Jack called softly, wanting the light of one of the lanterns to see better, knowing it would be impossible to free her from the shackle in such dim light. "No, wait!" He shrugged his coat from his shoulders, draping it across her body to give her some measure of decency. "All right, come in an' unshutter th' lantern a bit…"

Paul Burrows entered the summerhouse, cautiously unshuttering the lantern, shielding its glow from the doorway. Mab flinched in the light, her eyes unaccustomed to the brightness, although it only gave a small beam. Jack took the lantern from him and turned to have a look at the woman they had come to rescue. "Th' bastard," he muttered, frowning, now able to see more clearly her numerous bruises. She had obviously been recently beaten probably by the man they had seen leaving the summerhouse.

"Who…" Mab began, worrying how he knew her name. She did not recognise him and, dressed as strangely as he was, she was sure she would have remembered him if they had ever met. She thought he looked like a pirate and panicked that George might have sold her to them for she considered no crime beyond him. She wished she could pull away further, but the chain was already at full stretch.

Jack crouched down beside her, reaching for something in the pocket of his coat. "Captain Jack Sparrow, luv," he informed her, smiling as he found the pick and started to fiddle with the lock on the cuff around her ankle, intent on forcing it open. He always figured silence was best, but if it would not open, then he would shoot the chain where it was fastened to the ground and run. Even if he had not been paid to rescue the woman, there was no way he would have left her now that he had seen her, his bubbling anger barely contained.

From the way in which he said his name, she was clearly meant to have heard of him, but she had not. "I… I'm s… sorry, I don't know your name…" she apologised, thinking that if George had truly sold her, then she had better be polite to the man.

"Your father offered me a deal to rescue you," Jack explained, still concentrating on the lock.

"My Papà?" Mab gasped, wriggling a little as his fingers brushed painfully against the seeping scab on her ankle from the iron cuff. "But you look like… a…"

"Pirate?" Jack finished, smiling at her. "That is because I am one."

Mab's eyes went wide and she pulled away, the cuff scraping her ankle, cutting anew into the half-healing scab. "Papà doesn't approve of pirates!"

"Captain!" Will Bennett hissed from outside of the summerhouse. "There's someone coming!"

"Bugger!" Jack cursed, still trying to jimmy the lock. He was having little success and admitted ruefully that, as a magistrate, George Willoughby knew a good lock when he saw one. "Make yourself scarce," he ordered, handing Paul the lantern. "An' shutter that!"

Paul slid out of the summerhouse, pulling the door closed behind him, "Shhh!" Jack warned Mab, kneeling beside her. He noticed her shaking, but was confident that her terror was nothing to do with him, nor his closeness, but all to do with the heavy tread that could now be heard approaching.

"G… George…" she whispered to him, recognising the ponderous footsteps. Other than the name overheard during her captivity in the carriage, she had no idea who her captor was.

"All right," Jack replied quietly, standing and moving to hide beside the door. He drew his dagger, reasoning that if it was the magistrate, he had best be prepared. A swift death was better than the hated man deserved, but he had neither the time nor the wish to scare Mab further with how he would like to treat the man. The light from the approaching lantern illuminated the summerhouse through the dirty windows and he could see how she shook, the rusted cuff of the shackle biting further into her ankle as she desperately tried to hide in the remaining shadows, the metal drawing blood – not for the first time by the brief look that Jack had had of her ankle. "Keep still," he hissed, but she was too terrified even to listen to him. He hugged the darkness by the door, ensuring he could not be seen.

The door opened. George Willoughby frowned for he was sure that he had bolted it behind him. "What are you up to, you little whore?" he demanded, striding angrily into the summerhouse, the light of his lantern brightening the interior of the building as he looked around. Mab squeaked, trying to get further away from him, but she could not. The chain was already at its limit.

Mab's reaction confirmed the man's identity to Jack and he sprang, knocking the large man off balance. He plunged his blade deep into the magistrate's side, angling it up towards the heart, not wanting to give him a chance to cry out and raise the alarm – they could not afford a fight with only three men ashore – even if one of those three _was_ Captain Jack Sparrow.

"What the…" George stuttered, staring in disbelief at Jack as he saw Mab was still chained where he had left her, although her body was concealed by a large sea-coat. Too late he realised that she had been what the crew of the _Black Pearl_ had been searching for and that his own lantern must have led them here. "Spa…" he began, dropping his lantern as he fell, dead before he hit the floor.

Jack looked on in alarm as the lantern shattered on the hard dirt floor, the oil splashing up the wall, immediately igniting. "Bugger!" he cursed, as flames climbed the tattered, dirty curtains at the windows and licked at the ceiling, the rotted laths beginning to smoulder; they did not have much time now, as the burning summerhouse would be a beacon once alight.

"Captain?" Will hissed, poking his head in through the door as Jack crouched beside the dead magistrate, hurriedly searching his body. He grinned as he found some keys, praying that one would fit the cuff around Mab's leg.

"Out!" Jack ordered his man, finding the right key on the third attempt and hauling Mab to her feet. "Come on," he urged, "we have to go!"

Mab weaved alarmingly, crashing against him. "I…" she began.

"Bloody hell, yer can't walk, can ya?" he gasped, understanding for the first time how badly she had been beaten. He took his coat from her, draping it around her shoulders as he struggled to support her, fastening the buttons.

"Not for a while…" she admitted. "It sometimes takes several hours for the dizziness to…"

"We haven't got several hours," he smiled wryly, scooping her up into his arms "In fact, we've hardly got minutes!" He dashed out of the building, knowing the oil-fed flames would soon dry out the roof enough for that to burn too, and that would bring someone to investigate. "Move!" he ordered his men as they unshuttered the lanterns and fled along the path towards the cove.

Mab clung to him, his gait bouncing her in his arms as he ran toward the cliffs. Each jolt was agony for her bruised body, but she tried not to cry out, knowing that he was trying to help her and that they had to get away from the burning summerhouse before the alarm was raised.

"That's going to light up like a bloody beacon!" Will cursed as they scrambled down a particularly steep section of the path.

"I'm well aware of that, thank you Mister Bennett," Jack retorted sourly, glancing back at the building that was, indeed, now well alight.

"Is your ship far?" Mab asked, not even knowing where on the island she was.

"Aye, not too far," Jack assured her, pausing to adjust his grip. Although looking half-starved, she was surprisingly solid and he was glad to see that the final descent to the cove was not too far ahead.

"Do you want me to walk?" she frowned, knowing that she must be heavy for him to carry over such a distance.

"No," Jack replied, shaking his head. "I can go faster carryin' you than you can walk… it's not far, I promise." She nodded, snuggling tighter against him. He was not at all surprised to feel her tears on his chest; he hated men that hurt women.

"Soon have yer safe," he whispered, surprised at how protective of her he felt but reasoning to himself that it was because she had been so ill-treated. More than ever, he cursed the necessity of killing the magistrate quickly for he would have delighted in taking his time, making the man's death as long and as painful as he could.

Mab looked up, sniffing, as they stopped. They had reached a small cove which she could see was clearly too shallow for a ship, but she was relieved to spot a ship's boat pulled up on the sand and, out to sea, she could just make out the outline of a large ship. The two other pirates started pushing the boat towards the water.

"In yer get," Jack urged, handing her off to Will who had climbed into the ship's boat whilst Paul held it steady. Jack climbed in himself, sighing as it dawned on him belatedly that by giving Mab to Will, he would now have to row. He pointedly ignored the amused glance between his men and picked up an oar, matching his stroke to Paul's as the boat made towards the ship, wishing he was not so tired from their flight.

Mab sat quietly on the bench next to Will who held her upright, fearing that she would topple over if not supported. She turned her head and looked up at the _Black Pearl_ as they neared. "She's big!" she exclaimed.

"And fast, thank God," Jack replied, grateful that they had not anchored too far from the shore. It had been a long time since he had rowed any of the boats and his back was starting to protest. "You all right?" he asked Mab.

"I will be," she assured him, reasoning that they were far more decent than the magistrate had been, pirates or not. It made her wonder about her father's vehemence against pirates when these men seemed so kind and he had, apparently, made a deal with this ship.

"Soon be away from this place," he assured her, smiling as he caught her distraction, his teeth flashing gold in the moonlight. She managed a wan smile in return as she leaned against the scar-faced pirate. The smell of his shirt was comforting, salt and sweat, reminding her of her home on board _The Tarantara._

"Get th' chair rigged," Paul shouted, well aware Mab would be unable to climb on her own.

"An' get ready ter sail as soon as we're aboard," Jack added urgently.

"We saw flames!" Joshamee called from the deck. "What happened, Captain? I thought you were just scouting?"

"Later, Gibbs! We need to be far away from here quickly!" Jack shouted. "Savvy?"

"Aye, savvy!" the quartermaster sighed, hurrying to get the _Black Pearl_ ready to make sail. He would press Will or Paul for what had happened later for although they had clearly rescued the woman, something had not gone according to plan.

Mab was relieved to see the bosun's chair lowered over the side of the ship and gratefully accepted Will's help getting into it. "Grazie," she smiled, clinging onto the ropes as she was hoisted aboard.

"Careful does it," Jack ordered, climbing alongside her, watching that her grip did not fail. "Ambrose, get her some clothes – breeches an' a shirt'll do fine," he demanded as soon as his feet touched the deck, thinking it was more important to get Mab clothed than to search through the hold for a dress that might – or might not – fit her. Mab glanced at the short pirate as he gauged her height while Jack helped her from the chair and carried her across to his cabin. "And someone fetch Cotton!" he added.

Ambrose dashed off, almost colliding on the stairs with Ned Cotton who was hurrying in the other direction, his macaw clinging to his shoulder protesting at their pace, for he had heard Jack's call from his small cabin below. The blonde pirate hurried to where his taller twin kept his clothes, guessing that they would fit her better than his own, rejecting a number of soiled garments before coming across some that were relatively clean.

Mab looked around the main cabin as Jack sat her down on the table; he moved aside to light a lamp. "I'll have th' ship's doctor look at ya, if that's all right?" he asked.

"Sì," she nodded, her hands gripping the edge of the table as she shakily held herself upright, listening gratefully to the familiar sound of anchors being raised.

"What did that bastard want with you?" Jack puzzled, turning to look at her intently his fists clenching with anger as he saw that the magistrate had not even spared her face he noticed her eyes were brown while studying the still healing bruises that he had not had time to look at before.

"I don't know," she admitted quietly. "He never said… he just hit me…" Her voice trailed to a whisper, the horror of her memories clear in her voice.

"He gave you no reason why he kidnapped yer?" Jack frowned, trying to keep his tone from revealing his anger at her treatment. He looked up as a sharp knock sounded at the doors. "Come," he acknowledged, expecting that it was Ned. The mute pirate brushed the bird from his shoulder, shooing it to the rigging, knowing that Jack would not permit the creature within his cabin.

"I think he had some feud with Papà, but I've never heard his name before," Mab replied softly, looking warily at the grey bearded pirate who peered closely at her face before opening his large leather bag.

"Yer father said somethin' about him being a crooked magistrate whom he'd crossed years ago, but I've never heard anything about that," Jack mused, hoping she might be able to shed more light on the matter.

Mab flinched as Ned applied some salve to the cuts and bruises on her face before miming that he wanted to check the rest of her. "I'm sorry," Mab said to Jack, wincing as the salve stung. "I don't know anythi…" her words trailed off, her eyes round with horror as she understood what the silent man wanted. "No!" she protested, hugging Jack's coat tightly around her.

"It's all right," Jack assured her. "He won't hurt you, he just wants ter check you over…"

Mab shook her head, refusing to unclench her grip on the fabric, her knuckles white. Ned put a placating hand on her shoulder, nodding sympathetically when she flinched at his touch. He left the pot of salve on the table, closed his bag and left the cabin, considering that she would likely not have refused his ministrations if she was more seriously injured.

88888


	11. The Black Pearl

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

**Chapter 11 – The Black Pearl**

"Th' clothes, Cap'n," Ambrose panted breathlessly, catching the door to the cabin with his foot before it closed on him.

"Thank you," Jack acknowledged. "Now out!" He could see Mab shaking with fright at the short pirate's sudden arrival. "We're not goin' ter hurt ya," Jack assured her again, closing the doors so that no more crew would come in.

"I know," Mab admitted. "It's just hard… after…" She shuddered, unable to continue.

"Did he just beat you, or…" Jack pressed, surprised – yet relieved – when she shook her head.

"No, he did not rape me – if that is what you're asking," she replied.

"That's somethin' I suppose," Jack smiled, knowing what her father had feared when he told Jack about the magistrate. "There's a side cabin through there if you want ter change." He handed her the clothes. "They're men's clothes, I'm afraid…"

"I'm used to breeches," she admitted as she put the clothes down and eased herself off the table, not realising her legs were still too wobbly to stand.

"Hey!" Jack jumped forwards, catching her before she fell to the deck.

"Captain… I'll…" She looked at Jack, clearly flustered, a blush colouring her cheeks. "I'm sorry, but I'll need your help."

"Come on then," Jack smiled, gently helping her to the side cabin before returning for the clothes.

"It's not as if you haven't seen it before, is it," she said wryly.

"Better just me than th' whole world," he chuckled, thinking he would very much like to see her body again – especially once the bruises had healed. "Do you want ter wash first?" he offered.

She looked at him hopefully, surprised by his kindness. "Could I?" she gasped, well aware of bad she must look for she knew how she felt, and she dreaded to think how she must smell. The heat in the summerhouse had been excruciating and the stench from the chamber pot had only made it worse.

"Sit yerself there an' I'll arrange some water," Jack suggested, helping her to sit on one of the numerous trunks in the side cabin. "It'll have to be salt, though, and cold, m'afraid," he apologised.

"I'm used to cold sea water – I live on a ship, remember?" she smiled, delighted at the thought of at long last being clean.

Jack opened the cabin doors and shouted for someone to bring some water for bathing, almost shutting the doors before adding an order for food and drink to be brought to his cabin as well. "Soon have ya lookin' shipshape," he smiled as he rejoined her.

Mab sat where he had left her, not trusting her legs to support her, especially now that the _Black Pearl_ was under way. The gentle swaying reminded her of _The Tarantara_, despite the pirate vessel being a much larger ship. "I should be able to walk a bit in a few hours," she admitted. "It usually takes me a while to recover… after…" She nodded towards her bruised body. "After his visits."

"No need ter rush," Jack assured her. "It's not like you're goin' anywhere fer a while."

"Why?" she gasped, panicking at his words, trying to rise. "I thought you said you were taking me to Papà!"

Jack realised she had misunderstood his comment. "I meant you'll be stuck on board, that's all… not much chance to walk far," he explained, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I will be takin' yer to yer father, but can't just yet.."

"Oh," she frowned. "When will you take me to Papà?" she pressed. "Please?"

"We've arranged ter meet up a few weeks from now," Jack informed her. "Yer father needed time to go an' fetch your ransom – just in case…"

"Ransom?" she puzzled, looking at him. "What ransom?"

"George Willoughby was holding you to ransom," Jack said. "Why, I don't know. Somethin' ter do with this so-called feud between him an' your father I guess."

"I do not know either," she admitted regretfully, looking up sharply on hearing a loud rap at the door.

"Water, Cap'n," Nathan Jones called. Mab's eyes widened at the sight of him. His tanned face was tattooed with numerous small dots, his big, brown, bushy beard at odds with his startlingly bald head. He carried the steaming cauldron across to the side cabin. Clearly, despite Jack's comments, the water had been heated. "I'll bring th' food shortly," he added, before nodding to Mab. "Miss."

"Good man," Jack smiled, waiting for the cook to leave before speaking to Mab again. "Do you want me to help you wash?" he offered, hoping he did not look too eager.

"I think I can do most of my body if I can sit," Mab reasoned. "But I'll need some help," she admitted shamefacedly. "Do you mind?"

Jack bit back the comment that he nearly made, reminding himself what she had just gone through. "I'll tell ya what," he offered. "You wash where you can and yell when ya need me, eh? Here…" Jack disappeared back into the main cabin and reappeared with some soap and a rag for her to clean herself with. He poured some of the water from the cauldron into a basin.

"Can you help me with…" Mab pleaded, trying to struggle his heavy coat off.

Jack reached to help, his arm brushing against her breast accidentally. "Sorry, luv," he apologised, a wry smile on his face, thinking he would never live it down if anyone could see him then, especially the crew.

"That's all right," she sighed, resigned to the situation as she leaned against one of the chests for support whilst Jack went to fetch one of the ornately carved chairs from the main cabin. He positioned the chair before the basin of water, gently helping her to sit.

"Call me when ya need help," he reminded her, pulling the drape behind him as he left.

Mab eased herself forward slightly, reaching eagerly for the small bar of soap. She frowned, puzzled by the smell that she now knew was coconut and nearly dropped the bar in shock, suddenly remembering the time she had once seen this type of soap for sale, up in New York, but her father had refused to buy it, declaring that soap did not need to lather to clean and scoffing at the soap-seller's claims that the expensive soap would lather even in sea water.

Almost timidly, she dunked it in the water, rubbing it gently, gasping as she saw that the trader's claims were indeed true.

"Are yer all right?" Jack worried.

"The soap!" she explained. "It lathers!"

"Aye," he grinned, suddenly understanding her surprise. "It's the best soap money can buy or man can steal… but I happen t' know a little old lady who runs her own business on Tobago…"

"You bought it!" she spluttered, remembering how shockingly expensive it had been in the Americas.

"Just b'cause I'm a pirate, doesn't mean I have ter steal everything," Jack chuckled.

Smiling, Mab started the lengthy job of cleaning the days of blood and dirt from her body, wincing as the soap and salt water connected with a number of fresh cuts. Finally she had cleaned as much of her body as she could reach. "Captain?" she called quietly.

Jack nearly propelled himself through the curtains in his haste. He had sat on the table, waiting patiently, partly wishing Mab would want his help for all of her washing, but grateful that she was not so badly hurt that she actually did need it. "Here…" he offered, taking the rag from her, thinking she looked better already. He frowned at the amount of bruises covering her body that had been concealed by the dirt. "Th' bastard did a right job on you, eh?" he sympathised, working his way down her back.

"I'll heal," Mab shrugged, not wanting to be reminded of the beatings. "Can you do my…" She bit her lip, embarrassed but Jack merely smiled.

"Of course I will, luv," he assured her. "Grab onto th' shelf an' I'll be as quick as I can…" Deftly, he washed her backside, trying not to linger but unable to resist a brief caress. "Sorry, luv," he coughed, "but it is a delightful bottom…"

Mab smiled, turning to face him. Vainly she tried not to laugh at his guilty expression. "My legs?" she prompted. She did not know why, considering he was a pirate, but she felt safe with him despite her nakedness.

"Eh… oh, yes," Jack agreed, shaking himself from his reverie and tearing his eyes from her bottom. He picked up the rag once more, working it into a lather before starting to wash her legs. "Are yer still all right standin'?" he asked, glancing up at her as he rinsed the last of the soap off.

"For a little while," Mab replied, although her legs were beginning to shake.

"Cotton left the salve," he offered. "I'll get it an' put some on." Jack rose and turned, bringing the pot of salve from the table, gently rubbing it across the cuts and bruises. Mab whimpered slightly as he did so. "Sorry," Jack winced, knowing from his own experience how much the salve hurt, although never in his life would he admit it to the mute man, nor anyone else. He checked the drape on hearing a knock at the cabin doors, pulling it fully closed.

"Food, Cap'n," Nathan called.

"Put it on th' table," Jack instructed, concentrating on not missing a single cut or bruise in his ministrations. "I know it stings, but it does work," he assured her, enjoying the contact.

"I think it already is," she sighed with relief. Whatever the ship's doctor put into the medicine, it definitely numbed the pain.

"Let me help yer with th' clothes," Jack smiled, holding the shirt up for her. He waited whilst she buttoned it before easing the breeches on. She leaned against the chests again, tying the laces a little shakily herself. "Grazie," she smiled, her legs slowly feeling a little better although she knew she would not be able to walk unaided for some time yet.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked, helping her from the side cabin.

"Famished," she admitted, looking at the large, round table in surprise. Places had been laid for two, fresh candles had been lit and platters of food were waiting for them.

"Good," Jack grinned, "as I doubt I'd get through all of this on my own…" He felt pleased that the burly cook had surpassed himself with the spread, especially considering the short time in which he had been given to prepare it and he wondered how many of the crew he had coerced to help in the galley. Mab leaned on Jack as they walked over to the table, accepting his help to sit at one of the places. "Get stuck in," he urged, moving to his own chair. "Wine?"

"Sì," she smiled, nodding. "Please."

Jack poured her a beaker of wine, sliding it to her before pouring himself one. She took a sip, smiling, before reaching eagerly for the food. She ate ravenously, having been half-starved but for the small amount that Brian had brought her.

"You like?" Jack asked, offering her more wine, knowing by the look on her face that she did, grateful to Nathan for having the intuition to pick something from Italy, her native land.

"It's Italian vintage," she chuckled. "How can I not?" She took another sip, savouring the taste, and then frowned. "How did you meet Papà?" she asked, knowing her father's dislike of pirates.

"I was hopin' ter book the troupe for my birthday party," Jack explained, surprised at how easily she had judged the wine. "In fact, I have booked the troupe; it's part of the deal between yer father an' me. I knew you were still in Port Royal, so was headin' that way to waylay yer ship an' did just that. Yer father knew I was probably his only chance of gettin' ya back without paying th' bastard what nabbed yer, so we reached an accord."

"An accord?" she puzzled, unfamiliar with the term.

"An agreement," he expanded. "Although how he can pay me what he's payin' me is anyone's guess…" He looked with interest at Mab's face, wondering if she would give any clue as to how her father had come into such money.

"We are playing for you _and_ Papà is paying you?" she spluttered in amazement. "With what?"

"Some money he has stashed up north, apparently," Jack replied, still fishing. "You don't know about it?" he asked innocently.

Mab frowned, thinking back to her father's strange behaviour in St Augustine a month earlier. "I may have an idea," she admitted cautiously, "but it's a long way to go…"

"Willoughby certainly seemed ter think your father could afford it," Jack shrugged, wondering how far he could press.

"We are good," she boasted, "but we are _not_ rich!"

"So where has he got th' money from, I wonder?" Jack mused out loud, more to himself than to her. He knew something about this whole rescue felt wrong, but what it was he could not say.

"Papà knows many people in the Americas," she reasoned. "Perhaps he thinks he can borrow some money from them?"

"I got th' impression it was his own money," Jack corrected, knowing few people would lend money to such vagrant entertainers

"Um… how much is he paying you?" Mab asked, curious to how much her ransom had been.

"One hundred and fifty guineas," Jack grinned.

Mab nearly choked on a piece of bread, her eyes round. "We don't have that amount!" she gasped, frowning as she thought of the often turbulent relationship with her father. She reached for her beaker of wine, trying to stop coughing.

"He evidently does," Jack replied, still wondering – as Mab clearly was too – how such an amount had been amassed. "Has he ever robbed folk?" Jack pressed. "Maybe he robbed Willoughby years ago an' that's what th' feud was about?" he suggested.

"Pardon?" she retorted, putting the beaker down and looking at him sharply. "Robbed? My father is an entertainer, not a thief!" She sat there, still clearly stunned by the amount. "One hundred and fifty… not even if he sells _The Tarantara_… are you sure he's coming back?" she worried.

"He wouldn't have made a deal with me if he wasn't comin' back fer you," Jack assured her, although the look of abject horror on her face gave him some cause for doubt.

"Perhaps he figured you were a better choice than Willoughby," she reasoned, thinking that her father had indeed left her.

"In what way?" Jack puzzled, sipping his wine and regarding her intently.

"Perhaps he thought you'd treat me better…" she flustered. "I don't know…"

"That's not th' impression I got," Jack smiled, trying to reassure her. "He didn't even try ter run from us when it was obvious we were pirates. He wanted me ter come on board."

"_The Tarantara_ couldn't have run from this ship," Mab countered. "She's too old and slow!"

"He wanted ter make a deal ter rescue ya, savvy?" Jack insisted. "Most ships at least try ter run, however futile."

"Papà knows ships," she sighed. "He'd not have wasted his effort when it was so obvious he could not escape you."

"Has he always been an entertainer?" Jack puzzled. "What did he do before he married yer mother?"

"He was a sailor," Mab replied distractedly, munching into a large apple and thinking that food had never tasted so good.

"I see…" Jack mused, stroking his braided beard.

"And what are you accusing him of now?" she demanded, her tone frosty. "First it was thief? What have we reached now?"

"Pirate, perhaps?" Jack suggested, unperturbed by her anger.

"My father was a _sailor_, not a pirate!" she retorted. "Or are you like the rich that think entertainers are little better than thieves and whores?" she snapped.

"You're only a notch or two above pirates in their social standings," Jack shrugged, "so it matters neither way to me. Look, I'm sorry I upset you," he soothed. "There's probably a perfectly legitimate reason how yer father can come by such wealth to pay yer ransom."

Mab glared at him. "We are not thieves!" she insisted. "And I am not a whore!"

"Hey!" Jack protested, trying to keep up with her logic and wondering how the subject of whores had entered the conversation. "I never said yer were. Just that to some folk, rich folk, we're no better than th' other. Entertainers, pirates, whores – no difference ter them." He smiled, trying to diffuse her anger. "Th' lowest of th' low… all of us."

"Some are not," she corrected. "Papà says there are many shades of grey…"

"Wise man," Jack nodded. "There are indeed many shades of grey, but th' powers that be? They only see black an' white." He sipped his wine. "All pirates are evil bastards, all magistrates are th' Archangel Gabriel himself," he snorted sarcastically. "We both know otherwise, eh?"

"I know one that wasn't," she replied, shuddering as she recalled how she had been treated by George Willoughby. She shut her eyes, trying to blot the memories out, but failing. It would be a long time before she forgot her captivity in the summerhouse.

"You look tired, d' you want ter sleep"? Jack suggested, mistaking her closed eyes for a sign of exhaustion.

"Um… where am I to sleep?" Mab worried, opening her eyes. She was indeed tired, more so than she would admit. She took another sip of the wine, hoping it would block her dreams.

"You can have my bunk fer a couple of nights," Jack offered. "I'll rig a hammock."

"Grazie," she smiled gratefully. "Are you sure? At the moment, I could sleep anywhere**."**

"Not in th' state you're in," he insisted. "Let me help you." Jack stood and helped Mab from the chair and over to the bunk in the port side cabin, relieved to see that she seemed to be finding her legs a bit better. For Mab not to be able to walk properly, he dreaded to think how hard she had been beaten.

"I seem to be forever saying grazie to you," she smiled, accepting his help up into the bunk.

"Make th' most of it," Jack chuckled. "I'm not usually this well behaved. Most women usually slap me…"

"Neither am I," she retorted, a smile twitching across her face, thinking she would rather kiss his cheek than slap it. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts and putting them down to the effects of the wine; although she had to admit, on closer inspection, he was strangely handsome with his kohled eyes and wildly plaited hair. "And I usually punch…"

"You're not?" Jack asked, arching an interested eyebrow, before blanching at her final words. "You do?"

Mab chuckled at his expression. "Look, I don't want to evict you from your bunk," she confessed, thinking it was nearer a double bed than the size of bunks she was used to. Indeed, she had never seen a bunk so grand. "I'll share if you promise to behave…"

"You sure?" Jack blinked in surprise, hoping he did not look too eager "But your body's sore bruised, luv, it'd be uncomfortable fer you…"

"It's pretty wide," she smiled. "And I've been sleeping in the dirt for the last ten days. I'll be fine," she assured him. She did not want to say that, after her treatment by the magistrate, she needed somebody next to her, to reassure and protect her. No, that was not something she would admit – well, perhaps to her brother, Sebastian, but she had no secrets from him.

"All right," he grinned, putting his hands together and bobbing his head slightly. "Grazie."

Mab smiled at his use of Italian, sliding over as best she could to make room for him as he returned to the main cabin, carefully blowing out the candles and locking the main doors. Jack sat in one of the chairs in the dim light, kicking off his boots and removing his shirt. Leaving his breeches on, he hurried back and climbed in beside her, blowing out the lamp at the side of the bunk. "G'night, Mab," he muttered as he turned over, unsurprised to find she was already asleep. For a moment, he looked down at her, smiling ruefully to himself as he resisted the urge to lean down and kiss her goodnight. He lay down, snaking his arm carefully around her, hoping that she would not consider such contact misbehaving for he had no desire to be punched, nor to antagonise her. Her words intrigued him and he wondered just how badly she usually behaved. "Time will tell," he grinned, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of her beside him. "Time will tell…"

88888


	12. At The Willoughby Estate

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

**Chapter 12 – At the Willoughby Estate**

James Norrington sighed, looking at the devastation of what remained of the old, disused summerhouse. The body, thankfully, had been removed by the undertaker from where it had been discovered, just inside the doorway, burned by the flames that had destroyed the building and barely recognisable. Luckily the heavy rain showers earlier that morning had damped the embers down enabling their cautious inspection.

"Have you any idea what Mister Willoughby would have been doing out here?" he asked, turning to Francis Collins, the magistrate's butler, who hovered nearby, wringing his hands in distress at the situation.

"No, Commodore," the man replied. "No idea whatsoever…"

"And this?" James frowned, walking forward and kicking the iron shackle carefully. He noted that the leg cuff was open, the key in the lock and that the end of the chain was firmly attached to a stout bolt in the floor. The key was attached to a larger bunch of keys that, on closer inspection, looked like they belonged to the magistrate's official boxes.

"I've never been in here, Sir," the butler admitted, glancing upwards worriedly. Although the walls of the building were still standing, the timber roof had been completely destroyed, only the thicker joists remained badly charred and so fragile-looking he was fearful that they would fall.

"Have any of the staff?" Theodore Groves asked, crouching down to examine a glint of something in the ashes, partially trodden into the dirt floor. He was surprised to discover that he had picked up a scrap of fabric that had somehow escaped the flames, protected by the earth. He looked at it, puzzling at the garish fabric. It reminded him of something, no – someone, and he worried what it could mean.

"I think Gibson came out here occasionally… the coachman," he replied. "Used to say he liked the solitude…"

"I think we'll be having a word with Mister Gibson then," the Commodore ordered. "Bring him." He nodded to a nearby marine who hurried off to find Brian Gibson. "You may leave us," he instructed the butler, waiting until the man had left before turning to Theodore who was frowning at something in his hand. "What have you found?" he asked quietly, walking a short distance away from the smouldering shell of the building into more pleasant air, coughing as he cleared the smoke and stench of burned flesh from his lungs.

Theodore handed him the scrap of singed fabric and he looked at it, puzzling. "What is this?" he enquired, reasoning that it had to mean something for his man to have picked it up.

"The performers, Sir," Theodore sighed, voicing his suspicions even though it could bode ill for her. "The colours match the costume that Mab was wearing at the wedding party…"

"Mab?" James frowned, fingering the once bright scarlet and gold fabric, now smoke darkened and scorched nearly to a crisp.

"Jacoby Allerton's daughter…" he began.

"Ah yes, the tumbler." A knowing, wry smile flickered across James Norrington's face as Theodore coloured; the young lieutenant had clearly hoped that his liaison with the woman would not become known. "But they left on the night of the wedding and, as far as I know, headed back to the Americas…"

"They apparently left in a hurry, Sir," Theodore reasoned. "Did something happen that we do not yet know of? I was expecting Mab… Miss Allerton to visit that evening, but she never arrived."

"She would surely have left on the ship with her family," the Commodore replied, handing the scrap of fabric back to his lieutenant.

"But then why did they leave when they did and how did this get here?" Theodore puzzled, pausing as the marine returned with one of the servants, presumably the coachman. "I heard a fair number of people were interested in hiring them…" He put the scrap of ruined fabric in his pocket, still frowning.

"We must not forget that Jack Sparrow could be involved with this as well," James quietly reminded him, remembering the pirate's out of character attack on the property and wishing just one thing in this whole affair made sense. He cast a warning glance towards Theodore as he noticed the marine returning with another man, not wanting their considerations overheard. "Mister Gibson?"

"Aye, Commodore," the man replied. "What can I do for you?"

"We've been informed that you often came out to the summerhouse," James Norrington declared, watching him closely. "Why?"

"It's nice and quiet here," Brian Gibson explained blithely.

"Perhaps you can explain the shackle in the floor then?" he pressed, nodding towards the summerhouse.

"Shackle? Oh, that old thing! A relic from the previous owner. I assume," Brian evaded.

"Then why was there a key still in the lock?" the Commodore countered.

"I don't know," the coachman shrugged nonchalantly. "Never noticed myself…"

"Was somebody held within the summerhouse?" he asked quietly, studying the man's reaction, thinking he paled slightly.

"There was nobody here that I saw," Brian replied.

"So why was Mister Willoughby here in the middle of the night?" he demanded. "What would bring him here, to this spot, at such a late hour?"

"I have no idea, Commodore," Brian lied, not quite meeting the naval man's gaze.

"I'm sure," Theodore muttered sourly to himself, not liking the man's evasiveness. He felt sure that the coachman was hiding something, but whatever it was could not be proven – yet.

The Commodore paced his hands behind his back, as he considered the man's words. He had caught Theodore's comment, and knew that the coachman had too. "Leave us," he ordered, watching with a frown as the man departed hurriedly. "I think," he said to Theodore, "that we need to look into this more deeply, starting with any papers that we can find in the house. George Willoughby left no heirs that I am aware of so, if nothing else, we may find out some family details."

James Norrington paused by the doorway of the summerhouse as they passed on the way back to the mansion, stepping back inside the charred remains of the building on impulse. He crouched down, picking up the cuff and twisting the key. It turned easily, the lock clearly well maintained.

"No relic," Theodore muttered.

"No," James replied. "So we have to presume that somebody was held here, that the coachman – and possibly George Willoughby – knew of it." He rose, brushing the ash and dirt from his hands, placing the bunch of keys in his pocket.

"And that possibly Miss Allerton and Jack Sparrow, are somehow involved as well…" He held up his hand when Theodore started to protest. "Your tumbler may be innocent," he pacified. "But that scrap of fabric places her here."

"I just wish I knew why," Theodore sighed despondently, hoping that despite appearances, Mab was not involved with the death of the magistrate.

"So do I," James remarked dryly. "So do I."

88888

An initial search of the magistrate's study provided no immediate clues, but the Commodore admitted wryly that the amount of paperwork they had discovered would take some time to read through. "Arrange for the papers to be sent to the fort," he ordered, reasoning they would have more privacy to read through them there. He had the feeling there was something amiss and the hovering, anxious household staff were beginning to get on his nerves.

"Yes, Sir," Theodore nodded, striding from the room in search of the butler. He frowned, noticing a black maid loitering nearby. "Can I help you?" he asked, thinking that she seemed frightened.

"You lookin' into th' death of th' Master, Suh?" she asked, glancing up and down the corridor worriedly in case she was seen.

"We are," he informed her. "Do you know anything?"

"Two of us were killed, Suh." she whispered, clearly meaning slaves. "Murdered!"

"By the pirates?" Theodore puzzled.

"No Suh, b'fore th' pirates attacked… was the big 'to do', you understand!" she hissed.

"Before? On the night of the Trelawny wedding?" he ventured.

She nodded. "They helped with th' carriage…" she started, suddenly turning and hurrying away as Theodore looked towards the sound of booted feet that could be heard coming along the corridor.

"But…" Theodore said, turning back only to discover she was nowhere in sight. Sighing, he watched one of his men pass with another bundle of papers, before he continued with his task for the Commodore, more certain than before that whatever had happened on the night _The Tarantara_ left was the key to the puzzle.

88888

It was not until they were back at Fort Charles that Theodore had a chance to speak alone with the Commodore as four burly marines carried the first of the heavy boxes of papers to a side room.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" James Norrington asked, knowing by Theodore's expression that he had something to say. The young officer was a diligent man, but sometimes getting things out of him was like getting blood from a stone. "You have something to discuss?" he prompted.

"I believe that there are two other deaths that are linked to this," Theodore said quietly.

The Commodore raised an eyebrow. "Go on," he nodded cautiously, wondering where the conversation was heading.

"When I went to find the butler, Sir, a house servant approached me. She was frightened, but wanted to tell me that two slaves had been killed on the night of the Trelawny wedding – and from what I could understand, I believe that they were footmen to the carriage…" He sighed. "She ran off before I was able to question her further," he apologised.

"It again comes back to that night," James puzzled. "That night and the carriage…" For a moment he was silent, staring out of the window of his office. "Go to the Trelawny household," he ordered. "I want to know every movement of those involved with that carriage on the night of the wedding!"

"Aye, Sir," Theodore nodded, saluting as he left. He hoped that whatever he might discover would shed a more favourable light on Mab and the players, hating to think that they might somehow be involved with the death of George Willoughby. "Time will tell," he muttered to himself as he crossed the yard, striding along the ridge of the hill towards the Trelawny house, the freshening breeze promising yet more rain. "Just let her be innocent…"

88888


	13. To Tortuga

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

**Chapter 13 - To Tortuga**

Jack woke early, surprised to find Mab snuggled against him, her head resting on his bare chest. Despite her assurances that she would be fine with him beside her, she had fidgeted throughout the night, twisting and turning as she dreamed. Only now did she seem at peace, her breathing deep and regular. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, looking down at her and smiling. She looked even younger when she was asleep and he wondered how old she actually was for her father had not said. She had also been muttering a name in her sleep and he wondered who Paolo was – brother, shipmate, lover? He lay there, enjoying her company as he shut his eyes again, determined to get a little more rest himself before she woke.

But an hour later Mab still showed no signs of waking and, reluctantly, Jack eased her across to the pillows before slipping from the bunk. He still had his duties to attend to and wanted to sort through some of their cargo before they reached the pirate haven of Tortuga later that day. He wondered what Mab would make of the town, resolving to search out a dress in the hold for her if he had the time. He was sure he should have something that would fit her, despite her being taller than most women he knew.

Jack pulled the heavy drape across the doorway behind him, leaving her sleeping. He picked up his dirty shirt, pulling it over his head and putting on his boots before unlocking the doors and creeping from the cabin.

"Mornin', Captain," Joshamee smiled as he boomed his usual exuberant greeting.

"Shhh!" Jack hissed frantically, raising his finger to his lips. "Keep th' noise down – she's still asleep." He headed across the deck, intent on finding some breakfast. "An' I'll flay th' man that wakes her!" he cautioned as he disappeared down the hatch towards the galley.

88888

But despite the normal bangs and crashes of life on board, and even a brief thunderstorm, Mab did not wake. Breakfast passed, and then lunch, and when it was nearly time for the evening meal, Jack decided that he had to intervene. He hurried across the deck, glancing up at the darkening sky: another storm was brewing. He hoped they would make anchor before it got too rough, for the narrow channel between the pirate island and the mainland of Hispaniola was not a place to be caught in bad weather. Opening his cabin door quietly, he pulled back the heavy drape to the side cabin and smiled to himself on seeing that she was still deeply asleep facing the doorway, having barely moved from where he placed her that morning. "Mab," Jack whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking gently. "Wake up…"

Mab gasped, her eyes opening wide, fear quickly masked when she saw it was him. "Wha…"

"It's all right," he assured her, holding his hands up and backing away so as not to startle her more than she clearly was. "I thought it time you woke an' had somethin' ter eat."

Her stomach rumbled in agreement and she sleepily sat up, yawning. "What time is it?" she puzzled, rubbing her eyes.

"Dog watch," he chuckled. "Three bells should be soundin' soon…" (5.30pm)

"You should have woken me sooner," Mab protested, easing her body cautiously to the edge of the bunk.

"Why?" Jack asked, giving her a helping hand. "You obviously needed ter sleep otherwise you'd have woken earlier." He stood ready to catch her as she gingerly tested her legs, relieved when they did not give way. "We're nearly at Tortuga," he informed her. "Should be there soon, but I'll stay on board with you tonight, eh?" he offered.

"Grazie," she smiled, looking at him with a puzzled expression, having never heard of their destination; but from what she had heard, most pirates could not wait to get ashore at any port and wondered at his kindness. "You mentioned food?" she said, taking a tentative step away from the bunk.

"I did," he grinned, knowing that Nathan would shortly be on his way to the cabin with it. "An' I can't very well go an' leave you all alone now, can I?" he smiled.

"Perhaps I could use the head before we go to the galley then?" she asked, expecting to eat with the crew now that she was feeling better.

"You can use m' private head by all means," Jack nodded, surprised by her correct naming of the toilet but reasoning that it came from living on a ship. "But th' food will be comin' ter us again."

"Do you usually eat here?" she frowned, stepping past him as he leaned against the door frame, one of her hands on the bulkhead for support. She jumped as a loud rumble of thunder sounded overhead, a jagged flash of lightning brightening the late afternoon sky.

"Sometimes," he told her. "Especially if I have guests." He turned as she passed him. "There's fresh water for yer as well," he called as she disappeared into the side cabin.

Mab blinked at the courtesy, not quite knowing what to make of it. She used the head and then quickly washed in the water she found waiting in a gimballed basin, quite surprised and delighted to find it not only warm but that it was not sea water either. After freshening herself following her lengthy sleep, she emerged looking a bit brighter and more awake than when she had entered into the side cabin at least. She rubbed her eyes, still yawning.

"Sorry I couldn't knock, Cap'n," Nathan apologised as he half stumbled into the cabin, his arms laden with two trays filled with food and drink.

"Let me," Mab offered, taking one of the trays from him before he could protest – or drop it as the first gusting winds of the storm played with the ship, rocking the Black Pearl.

"Thankee," the big man nodded. "Errr, can yer cook as well as catch trays?" he asked hopefully. "If yer can, perhaps yer can see fit ter help me in th' galley once yer are well?"

"That'll make a change," she groaned, laughing at the thought.

"Give th' woman a chance!" Jack protested. "Bloody hell, Jones – talk about a fast worker!" He winked at Mab. "That's my job!"

"So he'd have to move faster to keep up with you then?" she teased Jack.

"Nobody can keep up with me, drink or women," Jack boasted, grinning. "I take it you cook on yer own ship?"

"I cook," she admitted wryly as Jack dismissed Nathan with a wave of his hand.

"Grazie," she thanked the cook before turning back to Jack. "You make it sound like a challenge," she said, arching an eyebrow. She could not quite sort the pirate captain out, but had decided from the moment he had picked her up from the dirt of the summerhouse that she liked him. With his wild hair and easy manner, he made her laugh – and she sorely needed to laugh again.

"So d' you like challenges?" Jack asked, a dangerous gleam in his eyes as he sat her at the table before seating himself next to her, wondering if he was going to discover more about her comments from the previous night – exactly how badly she usually behaved.

"Depends on the challenge," she retorted, snorting. "But I've no money to risk…"

"Other things can be used as surety," he hinted, picking up a chicken leg and biting into it, watching her reaction.

"Well I've no clothes to my name and my virtue was lost years ago," she replied, laughing. "So you'll have to come up with another suggestion."

"Maybe a song?" Jack chanced. He nodded to himself on feeling the ship gradually slow and then stop as the anchors were released. They had reached Tortuga and had beaten the storm. He continued eating, confident that the crew knew enough what to do without him having to oversee them.

"Depends if you can sing," she chuckled as she reached hungrily for some bread.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow – of course I can sing… terribly," he confessed ruefully.

"I'll have to make sure I win the challenge then," she smirked, wondering how bad a singer he really was.

"An' just what challenge could I give you?" he wondered, pressing a finger against his lips as if deep in thought.

"As long as it is not a sleeping one," Mab smiled. "I don't think I'll sleep tonight now…" She reached for a bottle on the table, pleasantly surprised to discover it was rum. Sighing appreciatively, she took another swig.

"Maybe I should take you ashore – if you feel up to it?" Jack offered, raising an eyebrow as she made free with his drink. "No-one would take much notice of yer bruises – they'll all be too pissed or chasin' a whore."

"To Tortuga?" she puzzled, putting the bottle down.

"No, London Town," he replied with a sarcastic grin, wondering what she would make of the pirate haven; she did not appear alarmed at being on a pirate ship.

Mab frowned, looking at him, considering. "So… if my challenge is to go – are you going to sing?" she asked sweetly. She took a third swig of the rum.

"Nah, that isn't your challenge," he chuckled, having guessed that she would not balk at his suggestion of going ashore. "Anyone can go to Tortuga. As yer seem so particular to m' rum, how about th' least drunk at th' end of th' night has ter serenade th' other one ter sleep?" He grinned, looking forward to hearing her voice and getting drunk.

"I'm not afraid," she smiled wryly, rising to his bait. "I can drink all of my brothers under the table anyway…"

"You won't be able ter drink me under th' table," he teased, deciding that the longer he knew her, the more he liked her.

"Is that a dare?" Mab smiled, pushing the bottle towards him, arching an eyebrow. At least if she lost, it would only cost her a song and there was the added benefit that getting blind drunk would blot out the bad dreams that had plagued her since her abduction.

"It is," he grinned ferally. "Same stakes as before?"

"A song?" she laughed. "I'd love to hear you sing!"

"Likewise," Jack smiled. "Although what we'll sound like when blind drunk is anyone's guess," he chuckled.

"Will it be safe for me in Tortuga… getting drunk, I mean?" Mab worried. She knew her father disliked her drinking to excess, even when she was with her brothers, and she was uneasy about what could happen without Sebastian's reassuring presence.

"Why don't we get drunk here an' I'll show you Tortuga tomorrow?" Jack suggested, nodding his head shoreward.

"Well, fetch two bottles," she challenged. "And you need to take three good swigs first from that!" She nodded to the open bottle of rum on the table.

"All right," he agreed, taking the open bottle with him and swigging from it as he selected two fresh bottles from his personal store. He paused by the doors, opening them and peering out. "Ah, Mathers," he called on seeing the ship's carpenter nearby. "Inform Gibbs that he has command an' I'll be seein' him in th' morning… somewhen…"

"Aye, Cap'n," Peter Mathers nodded, grinning to himself as Jack disappeared and he heard the lock click. It had been a source of much amusement to the crew how often in the day Jack had seemed to debate with himself waking or not waking Mab from her sleep, his interest in her clear to all who knew him. "Good luck ter yer," he chuckled before going in search of the quartermaster, intent on being one of the first ashore. "An ale an' a whore," he muttered to himself. "An' in that order!"

88888

Jack clicked the lock shut, not wanting any interruptions from the crew. Although he trusted his men, misunderstandings could happen. Giselle became giggly and loud, Scarlet argumentative, but he did not know how Mab would react when drunk; he was sure that she soon would be, for few of his own crew could keep up with him, let alone a woman. He put the bottles down on the table, opening one and passing it to her.

It: "_Cheers to you_!" she saluted, taking a good swig.

"Cheers!" Jack nodded, raising his own bottle after opening it and drinking too. "To losing!"

"You are presuming you can get me drunk," she laughed, matching him swig for swig. The bottles drained with alarming speed and, briefly, Jack feared her boast had not been an idle one; she certainly seemed to have a taste for rum.

"So what d' ya do in the troupe?" he asked, casually placing his bottle next to hers and, to his surprise, gauging them to be roughly equal.

"I sing," Mab explained.

"I know yer sing," Jack remarked in exasperation. "Do yer do anything else?"

"I tumble, play the whistle and… I am the knife thrower's target," she expanded.

"Jack of all trades, then," he reasoned, smiling as she took another large swig from her bottle. From the way she was drinking the rum, he did not think she would last long – they were two bottles of his best after all.

"You could say," she chuckled, the alcohol warming her, thinking the rum stronger than she was used to. Already she was feeling pleasantly blurred and she wondered if she would manage to keep up with Jack.

"Come sit on th' stern seats," he suggested. "More comfy…" He pushed his own chair back before helping her to rise and she wobbled across to the padded seat. Jack sat, smiling to himself as Mab flopped down beside him, nearly missing the seat entirely.

"Is there anyone special in yer life? One of yer father's crew perhaps?" Jack ventured, wondering who Paolo was to her that she had cried for him in the night, thinking the alcohol might loosen her tongue – and give him the clue he needed to figure out why the deal with her father sat uneasy with him.

"Not in that sense, no," she admitted, leaning against him, her eyes shut as she savoured the fine rum. Strong or not, it was just what she needed.

"But there was?" he pressed gently, risking an arm around her waist. She had admitted to losing her virtue, she drank rum, perhaps – if her forward nature was any indication – she just might make love with him. He wondered how far he should press, and how fast, considering her still bruised state.

"A long time ago, yes," she said, sighing heavily, listening to the rain drumming on the glass beside her. "Papà killed him..."

"Eh?" Jack spluttered, nearly choking on his rum and removing his arm - fast. "How?" he asked after he had stopped coughing. "Sorry, none of my business," he added.

"A knife in a dark alley in Boston, if you must know," she replied bitterly. "He denies it, but nobody believes him…"

"I'm sorry," Jack apologised, regretting his question for the answer clearly still pained her. "It must have been hard for you. Why do you stay with him then?" he frowned.

"I was fifteen, with child, what options did I have? His actions split the troupe. Nonna took her ship and everyone but us back to Italy, refusing to play the Americas again…" (Trans: Grandmother) She smiled, remembering her fearsome grandmother with affection. "I had Perry to raise too – Madre died two years earlier bearing him…" (Trans: Mother)

"So you've had a tough old time of it," Jack sympathised, surprised at her openness and her blatant dislike of her father. "You must miss yer brothers," he ventured, hoping to get the conversation back onto safer, less painful ground.

"I do," she admitted, twisting to look up at him. "Perry will be terrified. He's simple… from the birth. Papà cannot manage him…"

"What happened to your child?" Jack asked, wondering why she had not mentioned it.

"Lost to the damned witch that my father dragged me to when he realised I would not be able to perform," she shuddered, closing her eyes. "I nearly died too… sometimes wish I had…" She took a heavier than before swig from the bottle, and then another.

"Bloody hell!" he swore. The picture she painted of her father was not the image that had been projected when he had asked Jack to rescue her. More than before, he was sure that something was wrong with the whole affair, although Jacoby Allerton had appeared genuinely concerned for her. It did not make sense, and the strong rum was not helping his thought process.

"Old memories, Captain, are sometimes best forgotten," she sighed, sliding down so that her head rested in his lap, the bottle loose in her hand.

"They are," he nodded, raising his own bottle in toast as he looked down at her. "But yer father must love you," Jack declared. "Yer his daughter – his only daughter, am I right in thinking?"

"Sì," she nodded. "I have four brothers."

"A man always loves his daughters more than his sons," Jack added sagely, drinking deeply.

"Pah!" she snorted derisively. "Believe me, if Papà agreed to pay a ransom for me to you, it was because he did not wish to pay this Willoughby. It was never for my sake…" she insisted.

"Do you want ter go back to him?" Jack asked. "To yer family?"

"Where else would I go?" she frowned. She knew if she could get to Italy, her Grandmother's troupe would take her in, for they were her family, but the cost of passage would be far more than she could afford and she could not leave Pericles, how ever much she wished to see Venice again.

"There's a couple of better class taverns in Tortuga who employ entertainers," Jack suggested.

"I'd miss the troupe too much," she admitted. "Especially my brothers..."

"So you'll put up with yer bastard of a father then?" Jack puzzled, beginning to dislike Jacoby Allerton even though he did not know the man personally.

"He's my father," she reasoned. "Perhaps one day I'll find someone special, but considering I'm getting on – and barren…" she shrugged. "Maybe I'll catch some rich man's eye and be his mistress," she laughed bitterly.

"Not every man wants a family," he replied, his interest in her increasing knowing that any liaison with her would not run the risk of children. He had the impression that Jacoby would have been none too pleased to have his daughter returned bearing a pirate's child. "Not every man wants th' tie of children hangin' round their necks…" he offered.

"Well I've yet to find one," she sighed, propping herself up and taking another long swig from the bottle of rum.

"Maybe you've been lookin' in th' wrong places," Jack suggested, more in hope than expectation, drunkenly wondering if it was worth risking a kiss considering her earlier words about punching before deciding discretion was the better part of valour when they had both been drinking.

88888

Jack chuckled, more drunk than he would admit as Mab drained the last of her bottle. She had been correct in her boast that she could drink most men under the table – they had been sitting on the floor for the last hour or so after she had slipped from the stern seat and had been unable to get back up. "Th' leas' drunk sings," she slurred, trying to set the bottle up onto the table before giving up, watching as it rolled away, empty, out of reach. "Bugger," she cursed, flopping onto her back and staring at the bulkhead above, wondering why it was moving.

Jack smiled, amazed at how close a competition it had been. He placed his own empty bottle on the floor, before awkwardly rising and staggering over to her. "Yer can't sl… sleep there," he finally managed to say, offering her a hand up. But despite his best efforts, all Mab could do was laugh, finally giving in and crawling, haphazardly, towards the bunk.

"Too 'igh…" she complained, managing to clamber into it with more than a little help from Jack who tumbled in next to her. "Sing ter me…" she smiled muzzily, trying to focus on his face.

"Yer lost, " Jack protestedThey were both very drunk, true enough, but he at leasthad been able to stand. "Yer ha… have ter… sing…" he insisted.

"Yer said th' lea… leas' drunk," she argued. "Sing ter me…"

"Only if yer will s… sing t'morr…ow," he suggested, trying to figure out how he had beaten her drinking and yet had to sing. Clearly he had misphrased his challenge, or she had misunderstood, but he was too drunk himself to figure it out and, despite everything, he was not about to call a woman a liar.

"All righ'," she conceded, settling back on the pillow, her eyes shut. "Sing!" She waved her hand airily in command, nearly taking his head off.

Jack frowned. Although he had joked about his voice, he knew that he could at least hold a tune. His voice was probably not of the refined quality she was used to, but reasoned that, legless as she was, it was unlikely to matter. He scratched his head, trying to think of a song before remembering the one that Elizabeth had taught him when they had been marooned. "Yo ho… yo… ho, a p… pirate's life f… fer me," he began, pouting as sounds of soft breathing could be heard. "You a… sleep?" he puzzled, prodding her with his finger. Mab did not stir. "Good lull… allu… song, eh," he boasted before he passed out, his own head hitting the pillow next to hers.

88888


	14. The Morning

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

**Chapter 14 – The Morning**

Jack woke, yet again, to the very pleasant sensation of having Mab snuggled against him. He shut his eyes, partly savouring the feeling and but mainly wishing his thumping headache would ease. The storm had passed and bright, late morning sunlight flooded the cabin.

"It gets better after the first hour," Mab winced, clearly having been awake for some time, even if she had not felt able to move. Her head was resting on his chest, her breath tickling his skin.

"I don't think this one'll get better fer th' rest of th' day," Jack lamented, holding his head gingerly. He, though, was used to getting extremely drunk, but he wondered just how bad Mab was feeling. "You weren't bloody kiddin' about being able ter hold yer drink, eh?"

"You didn't sing though," she pouted.

"Did too!" he protested. "You fell asleep before I really got goin'…"

"I didn't hear you," Mab complained, for she had been looking forward to hearing to him sing.

"I never renege on m' bets," Jack defended.

"I didn't say you did," Mab sighed, showing no sign of moving from his chest. "I said I didn't hear you. You'll have to sing again," she said, smiling – then wincing – as she looked up at him.

"I don't bloody think so! Especially not at th' moment…" Jack retorted, softening his voice as he saw her wince. "All right," he sighed, not having the heart to disappoint her.

"Just not right now, though!" she pleaded.

"Oh good," Jack chuckled. "I thought you were some kind of sadist or masochist…"

"No, I'll leave that to you," she remarked, chuckling with him and then regretting it. She had never drunk as much as she had the night before and her head was pounding.

"I wonder how long it'll be before I'm missed?" Jack wondered out loud. "If someone comes lookin' fer me, we might be able to get help standin'." He frowned. "Ah, bloody hell!" he lamented. "They're probably all ashore – we'll be here all day!"

"And you locked the doors," Mab reminded him.

"Hehehe," he chortled, realising he had Mab alone in his bunk with little chance of interruptions. "We're well an' truly stuck!" he grinned.

"I could push," she offered, glancing up at him. "No? Are you sure you don't want a push?" she sighed, sounding disappointed as he shook his head in alarm.

"I don't want a push!" Jack protested, worried that she would actually do so. He held a hand to his head; shaking it had not been a good idea. "Knowin' my luck, I'd end up on th' floor in a heap!" She nudged him gently. "Gerroff!" he protested.

"Well I need the head, so are you moving?" Mab asked.

"You'll have ter climb," Jack teased, putting his hands behind his head and yawning expressively.

"Bugger you!" she cursed, easing across him and standing groggily. "Do you want me to unlock the doors?" she asked, wobbling alarmingly and grabbing hold of the bulkhead for support.

"Go to th' head first," he grinned, having enjoyed her sliding across his body. "You don't want ter have to swab the deck in your condition…"

Mab glared at him half-heartedly, before turning and weaving her way towards the head, unlocking the doors on her way back to the bunk. "Now, if you want to lock them, you can shift your arse," she threatened, not even bothering to ask if he would move as she climbed back across him.

"I'm not shiftin' it anywhere," Jack groaned, wishing she would slide in and out of the bunk a few more times, the sensation arousing him even in his still drunken state. "Bloody hell, I don't remember when I last drunk so much…"

Mab flopped face down on the pillow next to him. "Me neither," she admitted wryly, her voice muffled. "Seb would have given up before we even hit the floor!"

"Is he a brother?" Jack asked, not quite remembering who was who within the troupe although he could remember her telling him the names of all the troupe.

"My eldest brother," she reminded him.

"No stamina!" he chuckled. "Although I'm not sure I have any more…"

"I'll let you know when mine returns," Mab groaned, not even bothering to lift her face from the pillow.

"Bet mine does before yours," he teased, rolling carefully over onto his front and flopping an arm across her back, smiling to himself as she did not protest the intimacy.

"I'm all out of bets," Mab remarked. "Unless it is a bet to find food and drink?"

"I think there's still some food left from last night," Jack frowned, thinking. "I suppose I'd better go an' look…" he sighed.

Mab waved her free arm airily in command, laughing into the pillow. "Go on, then," she urged.

"Yes, M'am," he replied, sliding off the bunk and stumbling into the main cabin. "Dried bread an' weevils?" he offered, turning and holding up a piece of bread. "Or hard cheese?"

"That's all right, I'll pass," Mab groaned, grimacing at his offering.

"Me too," Jack agreed, dropping the unappetising food back onto the platter on the table before weaving his way to the head. "In fact, I don't think I want ter look at food ever again," he called back.

"Oh, I could," Mab admitted, struggling to sit up again. Despite eating well since coming on board, she still felt hungry. "Point me to the galley and I'll poison us with something," she offered as she sat up slowly.

"You want me ter walk that far?" Jack protested, fastening his breeches clumsily as he reappeared. He sighed heavily. "Oh, come on then…" he conceded, crooking his arm at her.

Mab took his offered arm, grateful for his assistance in climbing out of the bunk. "Galley?" she suggested. "Or do you fancy rowing and showing me what can be found in Tortuga?"

"Row? Yer expect me ter row in this state?" Jack spluttered. "We might make it in time fer supper," he joked as he opened the doors and staggered out onto the deck. A number of nearby crew, on watch, raised wry eyebrows as they passed, but did not comment, guessing Jack would probably still be hung over and, looking at Mab, reasoning that she was similarly suffering.

"I didn't say I expected you to reach shore," she remarked.

"So yer sayin' we'd just go 'round an' 'round in circles, eh?" Jack laughed, instantly regretting it.

"Probably triangles in your state," she smiled, her head hurting as badly as his.

"That'd be… interestin'," Jack reasoned as Mab followed him down the stairs, turning a sharp right to find the galley.

"Well, what have you got?" she asked, peering into various jars and pots that she could see.

"A fair bit, hopefully," Jack replied as he joined her in exploring the galley for anything edible. "Includin' hens," he added on hearing the plump brown birds clucking in the small cabin opposite.

"At least the stove is stoked and ready to light," Mab smiled, crouching down and adding more fuel to it from a pile of wood nearby before selecting a match from the tin matchbox and setting the tinder alight. She stood up, bashing her head on something hanging from the bulkhead. She looked up, wincing and rubbing her head. "I've found a ham," she remarked dryly.

"I wonder if they've laid?" Jack puzzled, still considering the chickens as he turned to reach the ham down. "Which is more than I have," he teased, stepping closer to Mab. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Jokin'!" he protested, holding his hands up in a conciliatory gesture, hoping he had not overstepped the mark and she would not punch him; he did not feel up to coping with being punched that morning.

Mab smirked at his response. "Go see," she urged hungrily.

"Bossy," Jack muttered as he went to the side cabin where the hens were kept, fighting his way in as they clustered around his feet, hopeful of a scoop of grain. "Bloody birds are tryin' ter kill me!" he cried, fighting to keep his balance and avoid the sharp beaks pecking at his toes. Mab followed, unable to help laughing at him – despite her head - until her sides hurt.

"Are you sure you haven't laid any?" she asked, chuckling at his actions, his arms flailing as he tried to defend himself against the creatures.

"Want ter check?" he asked cheekily, fighting his way out of the cabin with a prize of two eggs. He held them up to her proudly.

Mab peered down the back of his breeches, reasoning he could do little to prevent her with two eggs cradled in his hands. "No, you haven't," she shrugged, before turning and heading back into the galley.

"Might have slipped around th' front…" Jack suggested hopefully, hurrying after her.

"In your dreams," she retorted, laughing, wincing, as she reached for some flour, mixing it with oil, salt and water in a bowl. Jack peered over her shoulder, wondering what she was cooking, but thinking as long as it was edible, he did not care. He took a sharp knife and started slicing the ham, placing generous, if slightly crooked, slices on two plates that he took from a high shelf.

Mab kneaded the dough, before slapping it on the range and watching as it cooked on the hot plate while Jack sniffed appreciatively. After a number of minutes, she took a knife and flipped it over to cook the other side. When it was fully cooked, she tore it in half, placing each piece next to the ham before quickly frying the two eggs and putting them on top. "There," she smiled. "Breakfast… if a little late!"

"I'll sack Jones an' hire you instead," Jack insisted, picking up his plate and waiting for her as she made the stove safe and found herself a beaker of fresh water. He led the way back to the cabin, sitting at the table, the smell of the food – for once – not turning his stomach. He tucked in eagerly.

"You couldn't afford me," Mab teased as she sat next to him.

"I don't know," Jack winked, glad that his headache seemed to be easing slightly as he ate. "A couple of bottles of that rum should do it…"

"Sold!" Mab laughed, as she ate too. "Just not at this hour!"

"No, definitely not at this hour," Jack agreed, surprised at how fast she ate; she was clearly still famished from her time in the summerhouse. "Or fer th' next few hours come to that."

"This feels better," she grinned, wiping the yolk from the plate with what remained of her flatbread, determined not to miss a tiny morsel.

"It does," Jack nodded contentedly. "I might even be able ter manage to row in a straightish line…"

"Well, it's a pretty long quayside," she shrugged. "You should hit it sooner or later!"

"That's what worries me," Jack frowned. "I'd never live it down!"

"No?" she smirked at his discomfort. She did not know why, but despite being a pirate, she found she enjoyed his company.

"I could always make you row," Jack threatened. "See how you like it!"

"I can row," Mab shrugged. "But imagine your credibility in having a woman row you ashore? You'd never be able to show your face again!"

"Oh gawd," Jack lamented. "I can't win either way, can I?"

"No," Mab chuckled, stretching and yawning. "So do you want to stay until later," she asked, "or go now?"

"I'm not rowing yet," Jack protested. "Probably fetch all that delicious food back up!" He looked at her, considering. "D' you want a tour of th' Pearl?" he offered.

"Start at the top and work down, or at the bottom and work up," Mab teased.

"Work downwards," he grinned, "as ever!" He rose, pushing his plate away. "Gun deck then th' hold?" he offered innocently as if his words held no double meaning.

"Lead on then," Mab replied, standing and dropping a curtsey, laughing as she did so, before following Jack from the cabin. He guided her along the main deck and down the stairs, through the ship's gun deck to the stern cabins where the senior crew slept.

"Quartermaster, helm, ship's doctor an' sick bay," he announced, pointing at each doorway before heading quietly back along the gun deck, passing a few crew sleeping off the previous night's drinking in their hammocks. "Took that off a naval ship," he grinned, indicating a particularly grand looking cannon. "Sweet little thing, she is…"

"I'm sure," Mab said, discomforted, not liking guns and their noisy violence. She would never like them; they terrified her.

Jack did not notice her distraction and, taking a lantern from a hook next to the stairwell, he led Mab on down into the bowels of the Black Pearl. "Might even be able ter find you a dress while we're down here," Jack suggested, wondering if he had anything that would fit her.

"A dress?" Mab exclaimed excitedly. "Where?"

"I have plenty in th' hold," Jack laughed, delighting in her response. "We don't just deal with gold an' jewels, yer know!"

"Show me," Mab smiled, following him eagerly as he unlocked one of the doors and walked into a store with numerous chests in. "Not sure which ones they're in," he admitted, thinking there were more chests and boxes in the store than he remembered. "So, get lookin'!"

Mab blinked, momentarily stunned, before crouching down and opening one chest, and then another until her hand met with fabric. "How many dresses do you have?" she gasped.

"A few," Jack chuckled, turning to watch her as she started to pull several from the chest, holding them up to her. Dresses and any type of fine clothes were a good cargo; they did not weigh too much, did not take up too much space and did not spoil as foods could.

"What do you think?" she asked, holding up a creamy coloured dress to her.

"A bit short," he replied, shaking his head as he reached for another. "Try this one fer size," he suggested, passing a rich burgundy coloured dress to her.

Mab held it up, smoothing the skirts against her legs. "Well?" she asked, looking at him.

"I like it," Jack replied, thinking the low cut dress would show off her cleavage beautifully. "Have a look fer some more an' try them on later," he offered, remembering that he had taken more than one dress from the statuesque Dutch lady.

"I can only wear one at a time," Mab protested.

"See which fits best," Jack groaned, rolling his eyes. "No point in tryin' one on an' findin' it doesn't fit, eh?" he reasoned.

Mab shook her head, before grinning at him and rummaging through the chest to find another three dresses of a similar length. "There, happy now?" she laughed, never having seen such luxuries.

"Better," Jack grinned, envisaging the soft fabrics hugging her curves. "Come on…" he urged, eager to see the dresses on her.


	15. Introduction to Tortuga

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

**Chapter 15 – Introduction to Tortuga**

Mab gathered the dresses in her arms and followed Jack back to the main cabin, laying them out carefully across the back of one of the dark wooden chairs. "Burgundy, russet, gold or red… which one do you think first?" she asked, turning to Jack and grinning. All of her fancy clothes were for performing in and, for the majority of the time, she lived in shirt and breeches, barely distinguishable from her brothers. She had never had a nice dress of her own and, even if Jack were not generous enough to let her keep one, it would still be lovely to wear one of them, even for a while. Indeed, just the thought of such opulence sent shivers of delight down her spine.

"Th' russet one," he instructed, thinking it would bring out the auburn tones in her dark brown hair.

"All right," Mab smiled, picking it from the pile and hurrying into the side cabin to change. She pulled the drape hastily across, taking her borrowed shirt and breeches off before slipping the soft satin folds of the dress over her head.

"Well?" Jack's impatient voice came from behind the drapes, manoeuvring so that he could see through the small gap she had not noticed, delighting in the brief glimpse of flesh he could see.

"Well what?" she muttered, wriggling her arms into the sleeves and adjusting her cleavage. She ran her hands down the skirt, smoothing the sleek fabric.

"What does it look like?" Jack asked, eager to see it on her. "I want t' know!"

"Have a look then," she smiled, pulling the drape back and walking out into the main cabin.

Jack gave a low whistle, his eyes raking her body unashamedly. The bodice indeed accentuated her figure as he had thought it would. "I doubt th' others will look as good as that," he muttered, coughing, hoping she would not notice his erection pressing against the fabric of his breeches.

"Well then, tie the laces a bit tighter for me, will you?" she asked, turning around and brushing her shoulder-length hair aside.

"With pleasure," he growled huskily, part of him not wanting to feel as attracted to her as he did, bruises and all, the other part simply wanting to have her regardless. He tightened the laces for her, wondering all the time what it would feel like to be untying them instead and slipping the dress from her shoulders, wanting nothing more than to take the luxurious dress off her and lead her to his bunk.

"That's fine," Mab advised, waiting patiently for Jack to finish before turning and dropping him a deep, teasing curtsey. "Will that do, Captain?" she asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

"It'll do just fine," he coughed, trying to clear his mind and tear his eyes from her breasts. He doubted Jacoby would appreciate his actions, considering he was meant to be rescuing Mab, not seducing her. But he so wanted to seduce her and, from her saucy forward nature, he did not feel she would rebuff his approach. "Do yer want ter try the others on?" he asked, hoping that he could unlace her and peek further.

"Maybe later?" Mab suggested, smiling. "Do you feel up to rowing yet, or is your head still suffering?"

"I'll row," he grinned, wanting to parade around Tortuga with Mab on his arm, pounding head or not.

"Lead on then, Captain," Mab beckoned.

"Stay close ter me," Jack cautioned as they walked across the deck. "You shouldn't have any trouble, but better be safe than sorry, eh?"

Mab nodded, feeling comfortable enough with him that words were not needed.

"Will yer be wantin' th' chair?" he asked, looking at her dress.

"I can climb," she assured him, waiting whilst Jack climbed down to the remaining ship's boat, holding it steady before she followed, impressing him with how nimbly she negotiated the ladder in the cumbersome skirts. She sat, watching as Jack picked up the oars, a wince on his face as he remembered his still sore head before rowing the two of them towards the quayside. She eyed the town as they neared, thinking it looked no worse than some of the places _The Tarantara_ had stopped in their travels, even if the residents here were pirates. She found her gaze returning to the captain, his half-open shirt showing his muscles as he skillfully rowed. He caught her eye, winking at her as if guessing her thoughts, before turning and throwing a line up to a man on the quayside as they arrived. She was surprised to recognise the quartermaster of the _Black Pearl_ and, for a moment, struggled to remember his name.

"Gracious!" Joshamee Gibbs exclaimed as Jack offered Mab his hand and helped her from the boat. She ensured her skirts stayed demurely about her legs, well aware of the fact that she had no undergarments. Although she rarely bothered when in breeches, she always wore them when in a dress, and felt perilously naked without. "You do scrub up well, Miss!" Gibbs chuckled. Mab bit back the comment that he could do with a scrubbing himself and smiled sweetly. "Just on my way back, Cap'n" he advised.

"All right," Jack nodded as Joshamee climbed down into another boat nearby. "Don't know when we'll be back – might not be 'til later." He turned back to Mab. "Yer ready to sample what delights Tortuga has ter offer?" he asked, crooking his arm for her.

"Mab looked around her. "Why not," she laughed, drawing surprised glances from a number of pirates nearby. "It'll scare Papà to death thinking I've been here," she grinned mischievously.

"I'm surprised he's not immune to yer tricks by now," Jack commented wryly, grinning as Mab raised an eyebrow at him before taking his proffered arm. "An' if he didn't care fer you, despite what yer think, he wouldn't worry so much, eh?" Jack reasoned.

"He doesn't care," she snorted derisively. "He just thinks of his good name…"

"If you say so," Jack placated, not wanting to think of her father that afternoon as he led her along the dirty streets and even dirtier alleyways until they came to a tavern – the Faithful Bride. "My second, nay, third favourite place in th' whole world," he grinned, pushing the door open wide and ushering her through.

"I can guess your first," Mab chuckled. "What's the second?" She coughed slightly in the smoky atmosphere, wondering if she could even face alcohol at that moment.

"Where m' treasure is stashed," Jack informed her, tapping his nose, his grin broadening.

"Is it big?" she teased, her eyes dropping to his groin. She had not missed his earlier reaction to her and felt more at ease to tease him. "The treasure, that is," she added, schooling her expression to one of innocence.

"Aye, it is," he replied, arching an eyebrow at her, catching her inference. "Very…"

Mab laughed at him, looking around the tavern as the door shut behind them.

"Ah, let's sit over there," Jack suggested, hurriedly pulling her in the direction of a small booth. He had spied Giselle by the bar and knew the strident blonde would not take well to him having female company – attractive female company at that. She considered him her own private property and, after the debacle with Scarlett, no other whore in the town was brave enough to cross her and entertain him, unless he paid them twice the going rate plus a little extra to ensure their discretion.

"If you wish," Mab replied, frowning at his sudden change in attitude. "Perhaps just an ale?"

Jack hurried across to the far end of the bar, hoping Giselle had not seen him, but he was not in luck. "Jack!" she called, making straight for him. Jack hoped he was not about to receive a slap, unsure of his greeting as her arms rose. He sighed in relief as they wrapped about his neck and she planted kisses liberally on him.

"Ah… Giselle." He smiled sheepishly, struggling to get away from her clinging embrace. "Two ales, please," he ordered from the barman before she dragged his head back round by his braids.

"What's th' matter?" she demanded. "I've been waitin' here fer yer since I saw th' Pearl was in!"

"N… nothin', nothin' at all," Jack smiled evasively, doubting very much she had waited without taking any customers for the previous evening and all of the morning. Grabbing the mugs, he started backing away. "See you later, eh luv?"

"Jack Sparrow!" she frowned, grabbing his collar. "Where d' yer think yer goin' in such a hurry?" She pulled him closer, pouting as he struggled not to spill the drinks. "Don't I get a kiss at least?" she demanded crossly.

"Just goin' ter grab a seat b'fore they all go…" Jack evaded, kissing her distractedly on the cheek. "There ya go," he grinned, breaking free and backing away.

"Who is she?" the blonde whore glared, looking around at those in the tavern.

"Who?" he protested, grateful that Mab was sitting in a secluded booth and therefore did not stand out amongst the other patrons in the murky gloom of the crowded tavern.

"Whatever whore yer've ditched me for?" she snapped.

"I haven't ditched yer for a whore!" Jack retorted, trying to figure a way out of the situation. He had not thought about Giselle when he had brought Mab ashore. "Just got a bit o' business ter attend to…"

Giselle frowned, clearly unconvinced. "Are yer comin' round later?" she asked, scowling at him.

"Maybe," Jack evaded, not wanting to lie to her for he knew that sooner or later it would hurt . He always came off worse when he tried lying to her, as he had found out when he had visited Scarlett once before.

"You make sure you do," she threatened, flouncing off in search of another customer to occupy herself until Jack finished his business.

"Of course I will," he promised, wishing he could cross his fingers and wincing in anticipation of the slap that he knew would be coming. He turned and, ensuring that he was not being followed, wove his way through the crowds to the booth where he had left Mab. He plonked the tankards down gratefully on the rickety table. He was not sure if he wanted Mab and Giselle to meet, fearing it would come to blows.

"I thought you'd got lost," Mab said sarcastically as she reached for the ale.

"I was talkin' to an old friend," Jack explained. "Sorry, I tried ter get away soon as I could," he apologised as Mab sipped the ale, clearly still feeling the effects of the previous night's rum. "I think we'll take it slower tonight," Jack chuckled.

"This'll do me for today," Mab admitted, chuckling.

"I don't think I could face another head like this morning's effort," Jack confessed, looking at her sourly as she laughed at him. "Well, what do you think of Tortuga so far?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I've only seen the inside of a tavern," she replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"An' the streets," he reminded her.

"Oh yes, the streets," she nodded. "I was so overwhelmed, I forgot them…"

"Any sharper, yer'd cut yourself," Jack retorted. Mab chuckled. "So, apart from Venice, where's your favourite place then?" he asked, sipping his ale.

"I quite like New York," Mab answered thoughtfully as she remembered the city with affection. "Although I think my bunk is my favourite place…"

"Haven't been that far up," Jack frowned. "Well, not for a good many years…" He looked at her. "Yer bunk?" he puzzled, thinking his bunk could be his favourite place if she were in it with him. "Why?"

"Because I'm not working, not singing, and I can shut my door to my own little space and be alone," she reasoned.

"I suppose it's th' same with my cabin," Jack agreed, surprised at her pleasure in solitude when she seemed so gregarious. "But I'm still on duty even when I'm in there…" he shrugged.

"I guess you are," Mab nodded wryly. "And my peace rarely lasts when Perry finds me."

"Yer like a mother to him, eh?" Jack frowned, trying to remember more of their drunken conversation of the night before. He thought that he had her brothers straight in his head, but the rest of the troupe was still a muddle to him.

"Yes, I raised him from the day he was born. He's nine now, but is more like five at times," she sighed. "It was a difficult birth… killed Madre and left him… simple…" (Trans: Mother)

"Must be hard," Jack sympathised.

"He's a good boy," Mab defended, "but yes, it is hard."

"Have you ever thought of leavin' th' troupe?" Jack suggested. "Settlin' down somewhere?"

"Like I think I said last night," she frowned, recalling her words slowly for she had been more than a little drunk. "Where would I go, and what would I do? The troupe is all I know – my family."

"You could entertain on shore somewhere," Jack offered. "Not all taverns are dives like this place." Despite it being his favoured drinking hole, he knew the place for what it was – and dive was probably being complementary.

"It would be hard alone," Mab sighed, considering his words. "At least with family you have someone to watch your back."

"I suppose it would," Jack agreed. "I might moan about th' crew, but at least they can be relied on… on th' whole."

"Indeed," she nodded, draining the last of her ale with a grimace, noticing his mug was already empty. "Is there something else to see here then?" she asked. "Or do you want to head back to the ship?"

"We'll head back if yer like," Jack suggested. "I'm not much in th' mood fer booze either, an' I never thought I'd hear myself sayin' that!"

"I think you had enough last night," she teased, rising as he stood.

"As did you, missy…" he chuckled, crooking his arm, secure in the knowledge that he had seen Giselle leave ten minutes earlier with a customer, assured she would be busy for some time.

Mab smiled, taking his proffered arm. "True, she admitted. "And I seem to remember promising to sing you a lullaby too," she puzzled.

"Yer did?" Jack frowned, not being able to remember that bit of their conversation. "If you say so," he grinned, looking forward to hearing her sing to him. "Tell yer what, I'll take you th' long way back to th' docks so you can see a bit more of this wondrous town, eh?"

"I'm enthralled," she remarked, smiling as he led her through the alleys and side streets of the pirate town, past the run-down church and back to the docks. She thought the town interesting, the shops and stalls tempting and, in general, considered it not much different than some of the seedier areas of a number of American towns and cities in which the troupe had performed before heading south.


	16. Lullaby

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

The song in this chapter, and other forthcoming chapters, has been found on various websites and is an old and traditional shanty and as such has no copyright upon it.

**Chapter 16 – Lullaby**

Jack chuckled to himself as he caught her several times glancing towards the shops and stalls they passed, the late afternoon light reflecting off some of the cleaner windows. He knew that she had nothing to her name – no money, and not even the clothes on her back belonged to her. However, there was precious little time left for shopping that day, for it was near sundown and Tortuga was no place for a lady after dark. He reasoned that he would have to bring her back to the town, with money enough to let her buy such things as she would need, woman's things, to tide her over until she returned to her own ship. He helped her down into the ship's boat, picking up the oars again.

"Yer all right climbin' in th' dress?" he asked, although he admitted to himself that she had managed fine when descending earlier.

"I should be," Mab frowned, thinking the ship's rail was much higher than she was used to on _The Tarantara_. "But I'm sure you'll catch me if I fall…"

"Yer'll drown th' both of us then," he chortled, remembering how heavy the dress that Elizabeth had been wearing had become in the water when he rescued her from drowning. He held the boat steady as she hitched her skirts a little and scrambled up the Jacob's ladder. Gratefully she slid over the rail, waiting as Jack threw the line up to her to secure before following. "Will you feel up to workin' in th' galley tomorrow?" he asked as they made their way to the main cabin.

"If that's what you want me to do," Mab shrugged.

"Or would you rather have watch duties?" Jack offered.

"Isn't much to watch here," she chuckled, reasoning that Jack already had enough men on deck watch and that few would be insane enough to board such a pirate ship. "But I'm used to both, so it makes no difference to me."

"Galley it is then," he decided, knowing how Nathan was always grumbling about having little or no help with the cooking and from the competent way she had cooked their breakfasts that morning, he knew the cook would be grateful.

"I suppose I should change," Mab sighed, running her hand regretfully across the rust-coloured fabric. She had enjoyed wearing the dress, secretly delighting in the glances that various men had given her as she walked with Jack through the town, her inner vanity bolstered by their attention.

"Nah, you're not likely ter get dirty in here," Jack reasoned. "All yer goin' ter do is sing to me." He grinned in anticipation.

"I'll have to change in the morning though," she admitted sadly. "I can't wear this in the galley!"

"Aye," Jack laughed. "I can just see you tryin' ter cook wearin' that… Nathan'd burn more than he usually does!"

"From what I've tasted, he's a good cook," Mab chided.

"He is," Jack admitted. "I was only teasin'!" He looked at her, considering. "Do you read?" he asked, remembering the chest of old books in his side cabin that he had acquired over the years. "I've some books if you like?" he offered.

"You do?" Mab beamed.

"Aye, in this chest…" He walked into the other cabin and, after a series of grunts and loud bangs, emerged triumphantly dragging a heavy chest. "It was at th' bottom," he explained, opening the chest to reveal numerous books. "Help yerself…" He sat on the stern window seat, watching Mab. Squeals of delight accompanied her exploration of the chest – clearly his intuition had been correct.

"Mister Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet!" She turned to him, smiling broadly. "Is this proper for a pirate?" she chuckled.

"Eh?" Jack grinned sheepishly, realising he had inadvertantly saved such a romantic book. "Dunno how that got in there…" he evaded, thinking he would have to pay more attention to the book titles instead of just the authors in future.

"Well I'm glad it did," Mab reasoned. "I've always wanted to read this – to find out where my name comes from…"

"Your name's in there?" Jack blinked as he rose and removed his sword belt, placing it on the table with a clunk.

"Yes. Mab, Queen of the Fairies," she explained. "We're all named for Shakespeare characters; Sebastian is from Twelfth Night; Lucius from Titus Andronicus; Benedick from Much Ado About Nothing; and Pericles is from the Prince of Tyre."

"Ah, I never knew that," Jack nodded, easing his stiff muscles and sitting back on the stern window seat to pull his boots off.

"So… do you want your lullaby now?" Mab asked, rising and brushing her skirts off before going and standing before him.

"Aye," Jack nodded. "Something with pirates, I think…"

Mab frowned briefly as she thought before grinning. "All right… I think I have something…"

"You joinin' me then?" Jack asked, patting the seat beside him.

Mab sat next to him, leaning back against the window frame. She took a deep breath, composing herself before she started to sing.

My boat's by the tower, and my Bark's on the bay,

And both must be gone at the dawn of the day.

The moon's in her shroud, for to light thee afar,

On the deck of the daring's a love-lighted star.

_So wake, lady, wake, I am waiting for thee,_

_For this night or never my bride thou shalt be._

_So wake, lady, wake, I am waiting for thee,_

_For this night or never my bride thou shalt be._

Jack listened intently, delighting in her voice. He had also not heard the song before and hoped that she would teach it to the crew before she left them – and that she would sing more often.

Forgive my rough mood, unaccustomed to sue,

I woo not, perhaps, as your landlubbers do.

My voice is attuned to the sound of the gun,

That startles the deep when the combat's begun.

_So wake, lady, wake, I am waiting for thee,_

_For this night or never my bride thou shalt be._

_So wake, lady, wake, I am waiting for thee,_

_For this night or never my bride thou shalt be._

The French privateers all flee from our path,

And the Spaniards cower below at our wrath.

And our sails will be gilt with the gold of the day,

And the sea robins sing as we roll on our way.

_So wake, lady, wake, I am waiting for thee,_

_For this night or never my bride thou shalt be._

_So wake, lady, wake, I am waiting for thee,_

_For this night or never my bride thou shalt be._

A hundred shall serve, the best of the brave,

And the chief of a thousand shall serve as thy slave,

And thou shalt reign Queen, and thy empire shall last,

'Til the black flag by inches is torn from the mast.

"You've got a beautiful voice," Jack complimented, sighing contentedly as she finished. "Yer wasted tourin' with th' troupe!"

"I'm not as good as Isabella," Mab admitted wryly. "But I think I need to head to the bunk now for I'm nearly asleep on my feet. I'd hate to sleep in this beautiful dress and ruin it… can you unlace me?" she asked, rising and turning her back to him.

"All right," Jack agreed, standing and untying the laces of the rust dress, his dexterous fingers managing to brush her bare shoulders as he did. He smiled to himself as she shivered at his touch.

"Grazie," she smiled, before heading across to the side cabin and pulling the drape shut behind her. She quickly changed out of the dress, slipping Will's shirt and breeches back on. "What do you want me to do with the dress?" she called through the drape.

"I'll put it in th' trunk ter keep safe for you," Jack replied. "Are yer decent?"

"Not really," she teased. "But I am dressed," she assured him, pulling the drape back, the dress in her arms.

"You can take it with you when yer father picks you up," Jack offered. "Th' others too if yer like…"

Mab's brown eyes went wide with shock. "P…pardon?" she spluttered.

"You heard," Jack grinned, delighting in her response. "They're yours!"

"I…" she gaped. "I don't know what to say… grazie."

"Here," Jack hurried towards her. "Before you drop it on th' deck an' dirty it." He took the dress from her and carefully laid it in a large trunk, taking the other three from her in turn as she picked them up from where they had lain across the chair. "Ta," he smiled.

"I've never had a dress before," Mab admitted, still stunned by his generosity. "Not for other than performing. Papà always said they were a waste of money…"

"You haven't?" he asked, astonished. "He's a bloody skinflint then!" he retorted. "Probably afraid that you'd catch someone's eye an' leave th' troupe an' get married!"

Mab snorted derisively at his words. "No, that is unlikely," she admitted.

"No it's not!" Jack protested, angry at her dismissive attitude. "It's very likely that you'd catch someone's eye – yer a very attractive woman, Mab!"

"I caught someone's eye once," she sighed. "But you know how that ended… I never got to leave, did I? Anyway, my life is the troupe – I don't know anything else."

"You're clever, you can learn," Jack urged.

"But I'm unlikely to leave my family, am I?" she reasoned.

"Maybe not," Jack agreed reluctantly. "But you never know what might happen in th' future…"

"True," Mab nodded, turning and heading back towards the side cabin. "But I'm tired. Goodnight, Captain," she smiled and she climbed up into the bunk, wriggling under the blankets.

"Night, Mab, Queen of the fairies," he called. "I'll join yer later…" For a while he sat in silence on the stern seats, wondering to himself how Mab would react to his approach – if he made one. No, he corrected, it would be when, not if and from the way she had shivered at his touch, he knew she was likely as interested in him as he was in her.

He rose, pulling the drape quietly back, unsurprised to see her already asleep. It would take her body a while to recover from her captivity in the summerhouse. He knew she would likely sleep more than usual, tiring more quickly until her normal strength returned. He slipped his shirt off, climbing in beside her and wrapping his arms about her. Yes, he would make a move and it would definitely be soon.

88888


	17. Interruption

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

Especial thanks to those of you that have been kind enough to review, including my character's namesake!

Druidan54 – it was a real shanty. I have got all of the songs and shanties used throughout this tale from various sites. If you google it, you should find it – I remember one of the sites had accompanying midi files. If you like old-style music, may I recommend the Mediaeval Baebes who sing songs from the 13th to 18th century in their traditional languages. I could not have written this without their musical inspiration.

Now, on with the tale…

**Chapter 17 – Interruption**

Mab woke to find her head resting comfortably on Jack's bare chest, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. She sighed, remaining where she was, listening to his heartbeat as he shifted slightly, his other arm coming across her and trapping her in his embrace.

"Hmmm," he murmured, opening a lazy eye. "You awake?"

"Sì," she replied quietly.

"Sleep well?" he asked, glancing down at her, smiling to himself that she did not protest his actions.

"I did," she admitted, "but now I guess it is time to get up and start in the galley…"

"Nah," Jack assured her, holding her to him as she went to move. "Jones can cope fer today. Stay a while…"

"Grazie," she thanked him, stretching as best she could with his arms about her.

Jack looked at her, frowning. "You realise that we're goin' ter be hittin' ships until we meet yer father, don't you?" he worried. Although Elizabeth had been courageous enough to fight beside his fledgling crew against Barbossa when on the _HMS Interceptor_, he knew most women were frightened by the cannons and the fighting.

"Sì," she nodded cautiously. "You are pirates after all…"

"You'll be safe enough in here," he assured her, kissing the top of her head absent-mindedly.

"I hope so," she worried. She could not recall the two small cannons on _The Tarantara_ ever being fired in anger and, although she knew the drill as well as any other person on board, she had always hated the noise.

"I'd like ter have left yer in Tortuga," Jack admitted, "but I feel happier havin' yer here – where I know you are safe… Besides," he chuckled ruefully, "I may know plenty, but there are few I'd trust ter look after yer!" He frowned, thinking he knew more than a few who would try to sell her.

"Well, you said that you would deliver me to Papà… and I find it hard to sleep ashore." She sighed. "I don't like being on land anyway," she admitted.

"Gawd, me neither! I can never sleep!" he chuckled. "Unless drunk or with company, that is," he admitted, smiling.

"I was born on a ship, never really slept off one," Mab confessed.

"I've spent more of m' life on board than on land now," Jack reasoned. "I love listening to th' sounds at night, th' slap of th' water against the sides, th' wind, th' sails when you're at sea… cannon fire when yer fast asleep!" He winced theatrically before winking at her.

Mab laughed. "I guess it beats Seb singing," she retorted, although she knew – to be fair – her brother had a good voice.

"That bad, eh?" Jack gasped. "Mind you, you haven't heard Gibbs yet…"

Mab knew she could not remain in the bunk forever however comfortable she was and how much she was enjoying talking with Jack. "I should move," she admitted, starting to slide across his body, guessing from before that Jack was unlikely to move.

"Why?" Jack frowned, his arms capturing her as she lay atop him, stopping her from moving further. "I told you Jones can cope fer today," he insisted, smiling to himself as she looked down at him, aware of their intimacy. "Unless you don't want ter be this close?" he intimated, sliding a finger along her side until he found her waist.

"I… I was aiming to go to the head," she confessed, shivering at his touch. "But… I guess I can wait…"

"Good," Jack murmured, reaching up and pulling her head towards him, capturing her lips with his.

"Capta… I…" Mab protested, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Do you want me ter stop?" Jack whispered, barely breaking away from her, holding her face between his hands as he regarded her intently.

"No," she admitted. She had caught him glancing at her on more than one occasion the day before, his interest clear on his face, but she had not thought he would act so fast – nor so decisively. "But most men ask first," she smiled.

"I'm not most men," Jack chuckled, pressing his lips harder against hers when no slap or punch followed his actions.

Mab gasped as his hand brushed across her breast, giving into the sensations he was creating, kissing him back. "Captain… I don't think…" she mumbled between kisses.

"What?" Jack frowned, wondering what her objections were when she clearly was enjoying his attentions.

"Is this wise?" Mab puzzled, thinking he had been hired to rescue her, not seduce her – although by his touch he was a very experienced seducer.

"Probably not," Jack shrugged whimsically. "But who cares?"

88888

"Cap'n!" Joshamee Gibbs voice interrupted, his fist banging urgently on the locked cabin doors.

Jack looked up, angrily glaring towards the doors. "What th' bleedin' hell!" he spat. "What?" he snarled, loud enough for Joshamee to hear.

"You're needed ashore, Cap'n," his quartermaster hurriedly explained. "Blades have been drawn over a whore an' it's threatening t' turn into a riot!"

"I don't believe this," Jack sighed heavily, lifting himself regretfully off Mab, thinking how close he had been to having her. He reached for his breeches. "Sorry, luv," he apologised. "We've got ter go."

"I should come too?" Mab frowned, sliding off the bunk and picking up her clothes. She handed Jack his boots.

"Aye, you'd better," Jack reasoned as he grabbed his shirt and sash. "I don't fancy leavin' yer here alone." He smiled ruefully, planting a kiss on her cheek as she wriggled into the borrowed breeches and shirt. "I'm sorry," he apologised again, tracing the line of her cheek with his finger before turning and grabbing his weapons as he headed to the doors. Pulling them open, he almost collided with the portly man who was hovering anxiously outside. "This had better be serious!" he growled.

"I'm sorry, Cap'n," Joshamee apologised again, eyes widening as he saw Mab struggling to stuff the shirt-tail into the back of her breeches, suddenly realising the reason for his captain's foul mood. "But blades have been drawn…" he repeated.

"Aye, so you said," Jack snarled, storming across the deck to the waiting boat. He paused before climbing down, looking back towards Mab. "With me then, luv," he instructed, climbing quickly down to the empty boat. Mab declined Joshamee's offered hand and followed Jack over the ship's rail, climbing down with far greater ease than the older quartermaster who, having observed his captain's foul temper with some trepidation, wisely decided that this was definitely not the time for indulging in disgruntled grumbling about the pains in his rheumatic old bones having been increased by his hurried return to warn of the trouble ashore.

"Who's drawn blades anyway?" Jack asked once everyone had settled in the boat and he and Joshamee picked up the oars.

"Bloody Whittins," the older man replied, trying not to notice as Mab buttoned her collar and cuffs properly, not having had time in her haste earlier. "Him an' Collins were both lookin' at th' same whore – a new one… Gwen I think her name is…" He sighed. "Collins said 'e saw her first, Whittins argued… then a few more chimed in. It was only crew fightin' when I left, but who knows by now?"

Jack looked around at the other ships in the bay, groaning when he saw the sleek form of _The Willing Wench_. The two crews had had a rivalry for a number of years and he knew without a doubt that they would have joined in. Indeed, the sight of their captain, too, being rowed ashore only confirmed it.

"I'll bleedin' castrate 'em," Jack threatened, throwing the line up to Ross Doyle who was waiting at the quayside for them. "They won't find any whore so interestin' then!" He paused, momentarily distracted by the taut fabric of Mab's breeches suddenly in view as she accepted Ross' hand and scrambled up to the dock from the boat. He quickly followed, easily able to determine the direction of the fracas by the noise. "Bloody hell," he sighed, pulling her closer to him. "Stay next ter me," he cautioned, hoping that nobody had yet been killed. "An' have this." He reached down and pressed the hilt of his boot dagger into her hand. "Just ter be on th' safe side, eh?"

Mab nodded, and followed Jack as he hurried up the street towards the noise of the fighting. She slipped the dagger under the wide strip of calico Jack had given her earlier to snug up the waist of her breeches, not having a sheath for it, but not wanting to keep it in her hand in case somebody thought she was looking for a fight. She glanced about worriedly. The town seemed frightening to her, tense and chaotic, different from the lively bustle before and from the rising level of noise, the fighting was clearly spreading.

Jack increased his pace, almost running up the hill to where he could see his crew fighting amongst themselves in the midst of a free-for-all with other crews. He was grateful to see Charlie McTulloch of _The Willing Wench_ only a few paces behind him and nodded to his fellow captain as he drew his pistol. Charlie McTulloch followed suit and both men fired their weapons high into the air.

The fighting stopped almost instantaneously, men looking around worriedly to see who had fired. Fighting was one thing, a brawl was acceptable and almost inevitable, but drawing a pistol usually meant death. They paled on seeing the two captains.

Mab jumped at the noise of the pistols, taking a step closer to Jack. "What th' bloody' hell d' ya think you're playing at?" Jack roared, his face dark with anger. "Get back to th' ship now, the lot of ya!"

Those that had been fighting mumbled shamefaced apologies to their glowering captains; contritely shuffling their way past Jack and Charlie McTulloch, the two crews sorted themselves out as they headed down the hill towards their own ships.

"Whittins, Collins – down ter th' brig with th' pair of yer!" Jack ordered. "I'll deal with you when I see fit, savvy?"

"I'll put 'em in separate cages," Joshamee informed Jack, cuffing Benjamin Collins around the ear as he passed by. "I thought better of you!" he cursed.

"An' I expected nothin' more of you, Whittins," Jack snapped, glaring at the man as he passed. The blonde man had been little but trouble since he had joined the crew.

"She was mine!" Frank Whittins snarled, stomping past his captain.

"I don't give a damn!" Jack shouted. "You'll be damned lucky ter have shore leave next time we visit!" He sighed, turning to the other captain. "My apologies, Charlie."

The other man grunted, nodding to those of his crew who remained, chivvying them back to the ship. "Made a pleasant change," he chuckled quietly once the men had departed. "What would time here be like without the odd riot or two t' keep us on our toes?"

"Aye, well I could have done without it t'day," Jack replied wryly as he looked towards Mab. Charlie caught his glance and grinned, guessing Jack's distraction.

"Are we heading back as well?" she asked, looking a little shaky.

"Might as well," he sighed. "Unless you want ter go for a drink?" he offered, wondering if a rum would settle her nerves. A Tortugan riot was enough to frighten all but the most foolhardy.

She took a deep breath, calming herself. "I seem to remember an interruption," she remarked, a teasing smile flitting briefly across her lips.

"Th' ship will be full of men when we get back," Jack woefully reminded her. "But it doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you?" he added hopefully, guessing her earlier state of undress would quickly spread amongst the crew, for Joshamee would not be able to keep his discovery to himself. He belatedly realised he should have cautioned his quartermaster to silence, but it was too late now – the portly man was most likely back on board already.

"Depends on how loud you make me scream," Mab chuckled, her lips close to his ear.

"I could make yer scream very loudly indeed," Jack bragged, her soft breath tickling. "But another time, eh?" He sighed regretfully, giving her a brief kiss as he began thinking of appropriate punishments for those who had foiled his intentions.

"What about booking a room?" Mab suggested, looking around in the hope that one of the disreputable dives nearby actually offered accommodation. She arched an eyebrow at him, awaiting his response.

"Clever girl," he chuckled, a grin splitting his face. He had worried that she would put off their loving until the ship was nearly empty again… which could be days if not weeks. "Ambrose!" he called as he spied one of his crewmen who had not been involved in the brawl walking along the street. "Tell Gibbs that I'll… we'll be back later," he corrected.

Ambrose looked knowingly at the two of them, having caught sight of the earlier kiss. "I'll tell 'im," he assured Jack, nodding politely to Mab before heading down the hill, whistling jauntily to himself. He wondered how much tobacco he could wrangle out of his shipmates with his juicy gossip… unaware that, thanks to Joshamee, most of them already knew.


	18. The Whore

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

This chapter is dedicated to my character's namesake… who asked who would come of better if Giselle and Mab ever met. Read on! ;)

**Chapter 18 – The Whore**

"Come on," Jack urged, offering Mab his arm. "We'll go somewhere decent – not th' Bride." Although his favourite tavern had a few rooms to rent upstairs, they were not what he wanted this time. He knew the rooms for what they were – dirty and much-used. He intended taking her somewhere better, well, cleaner at least. He grinned as she linked her arm in his, following his lead as he took her towards a more respectable inn on the outskirts of town – The Archer's Inn. Mab kept pace easily with him, her step – to his delight – as eager as his. "At least Gibbs won't be able ter find us," he laughed, knowing that the expensive inn was the last place the man would search.

"I wouldn't put it past him," she chuckled.

"I'd kill him," Jack threatened, only half-joking as he stopped outside of a building that showed signs of attempted repairs. Everywhere, the town was in varying states of decay, but at least here they were trying to stop the building crumbling. The humid air and the frequent attentions of the Navy did not help though and few buildings in Tortuga had any semblance of permanence.

"Well, let's go in," she smiled, thinking the place looked at least reasonably respectable considering what she had seen of Tortuga so far.

"Aye," Jack agreed eagerly, opening the door for her and patting her backside as she walked past. She paused just inside, looking around the lobby, surprised by the opulent decor.

"Jack Sparrow!" a shrill voice shrieked as Jack followed her into the inn's lobby. "You promised me, yer bastard!" The woman advanced angrily on Jack. "Who's she?" she demanded, jerking her head towards Mab. "Ain't I good enough fer ya anymore?" Her hand raised ominously.

"Giselle…" Jack tried to ward her off, holding his hands up to defend himself and cursing his bad luck.

"Ya thought ya'd sneak off with some stinkin' whore behind me back, eh?" Giselle accused, prodding him in the chest.

"I… I…" Jack stuttered, still trying to get a word in to vindicate himself.

Mab stiffened. "Are you calling me a whore?" she asked, her voice low and threatening.

Jack glanced across at her worriedly. "Mab, leave it," he cautioned, not liking the dangerous expression on her face.

"That's what yer are, ain't it?" Giselle snapped, sneering at Mab's masculine clothes.

"No, I'm not," Mab retorted, taking a step closer to the other woman.

"Ah, yer th' better class of whore, is that it?" the blonde woman snorted derisively. "Prefer ter call yerself a tart? Yer open yer legs just th' same…"

Mab caught Jack's eye, and took a deep breath, turning her back on the whore, effectively dismissing her. Whoever the blonde woman was, Mab got the impression that Jack did not want a scene.

"Oi! Don't yer turn yer back on me, ya cow!" Giselle screeched, reaching for Mab's arm and trying to force her back around so that she could continue her tirade.

Mab turned, but not as Giselle expected – smoothly, and so fast that she did not even see the fist coming. "I think that is enough!" Mab spat angrily as the whore spun backwards, landing on the floor in a heap, half beneath a table.

"You… you hit me!" she spluttered indignantly. "Ya little bitch!"

"You were booking a room, I believe," Mab said, turning to Jack. She did not know why this woman was so determined to cause trouble, but reasoned that there must be some history between her and Jack.

Giselle flew up, launching herself at Mab and grabbing a handful of dark hair. "Nobody hits me!" she snarled, scratching Mab's face.

Mab twisted within the whore's grip until she stood face to face with Giselle. She grasped an ear, and pulled.

Torn between enjoying seeing Giselle come off worse for a change and wanting to stop the two women fighting, Jack decided it was too risky to come between them. "Ladies," he implored from the doorway, his hands clasped together.

"Ow!" Giselle cried, yanking hard on the woman's dark hair and stamping on her foot

as Mab applied more pressure to her ear.

"Arrgh!" Mab protested. Despite her hair being only shoulder-length, Giselle had a good handful and it hurt, but not as much as the whore's booted heel on her bare foot. Mab was grateful that this was not the first time she had been involved in a fight, and glad of her brothers' teachings of what to do in such situations. Deciding enough was enough, Mab promptly head-butted the whore as hard as she could.

"Mab!" Jack gasped, risking standing in front of her as Giselle released her grip and fell backwards, clutching her face. Despite everything, he did not want the whore seriously hurt and worried that Mab might reach for the dagger that he had given her.

"You cow!" Giselle sobbed, blood trickling through her fingers as she held her hand to her nose. "I'll get yer fer this!"

"You started it, you bitch," Mab snapped, trying to brush off Jack's restraining hand. "Out of my way!" she cursed, trying to step around him, wanting to finish the fight.

"No! Now stop it, both of you!" Jack ordered. "Giselle, go an' clean up! You'll frighten th' punters away lookin' like that!"

"I'm surprised she doesn't already," Mab sniped, still struggling, but his grip was too firm.

"Mab, calm down!" he soothed, pushing her away from the stricken whore.

"She attacked me!" Mab argued.

"And she came off worse," Jack reasoned, trying to calm her. "Come on, leave it now, eh." Mab glowered at Giselle who was backing towards the door and took a half-step forwards. "Mab, leave it!" he snapped, grabbing her wrist as he turned to face the proprietor who had witnessed the entire brawl. "Yer best room," he demanded, slapping some coins onto the counter.

The man took the money and slid a numbered key towards him, still chuckling at what he had seen. Jack's reputation as a ladies-man would only be enhanced by the two women fighting and news of the event would quickly spread through the town.

"Up!" Jack ordered, pushing Mab towards the staircase. For a moment, Mab began to protest, but the sight of the whore slinking out of the doorway silenced her. She nodded, starting to climb the stairs. "I just hope you've still got some energy left," Jack chuckled as he followed her, relieved that the fight had ended without too much violence. "Otherwise I've just wasted good coin on this room…"

Mab turned angrily towards him. "You can waste it totally if you like," she snapped, her hand reaching to dab the bleeding scratch on her face. "Although, from what I can see, I doubt you'd want for company for long."

"There's only one person's company I want," Jack smiled, trying to defuse the situation.

Clearly her Italian temper was not something to be trifled with. "Here," he offered, reaching to wipe away the trickle of blood. Mab flinched, then let him do so. "Don't

know why I gave yer th' dagger to defend yourself with," he smiled as he unlocked the door to the room. "Yer fists do just as well…"

"Would you rather I'd stabbed her then?" Mab retorted. "Growing up with my brothers had some advantages!"

"Maybe you should give some of my men lessons in fightin'," Jack chuckled, his eyes dancing with merriment. "Some of them fought like nonces today…" He opened the door, beckoning her through, catching her glance as she looked around the room. "When it comes down to the rooms, I guess Tortuga doesn't do sumptuous," he shrugged, opening one of the windows to freshen the air. At least the bed had been made since the last occupants.

"Finer than some I've seen," she admitted wryly as she turned towards him.

"Aye, finer than a lot I've seen," Jack laughed, winding his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. "Let's try again, eh?"

"One moment…" Mab broke away from his embrace, prudently ensuring the door was locked. "Don't want her coming back, do you?" she grumbled.

"I'll send you out after her if she does," Jack winked before grabbing her wrist and dragging her back into his arms, kissing her hungrily.


	19. Discoveries

Happy New Year everyone! Now that the chaos that passes for Christmas in my household is over, I can finally get this chapter uploaded!

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

On with the tale… the Navy are playing catch-up!

**Chapter 19 – Discoveries**

"Lieutenant Groves," Maud Trelawny gracefully rose to greet her guest, smiling warmly. "What a pleasant surprise! Tea?"

"I am afraid this is an official visit, Mistress Trelawny," Theodore apologised, holding up his hand to forestall the maid who had shown him into the parlour bringing an extra teacup.

"Official?" she frowned. "How do you mean? Peter should be home within the hour… I am sure he could help you," she offered, dismissing the maid with a nod.

"It is not your husband that I need to speak to, but your staff. I wish to question some of them in connection with the on-going enquiries into Mister Willoughby's death," he explained.

"Murder, you mean!" she said, knowingly. The society gossips had already been having a field day with the shocking news of the brutal death. "Do you think it was those pirates?"

"Unfortunately, nothing is clear at the moment," Theodore apologised, not wanting to give the gossips any more information than they probably already had. Indeed, he had heard all manner of accounts: everything from a slave having carried out the murder to the ghost of Blackbeard himself. "It would be of great assistance to the Commodore if I may question your staff, with your permission, of course…."

"Of course, of course," she smiled, ringing a small handbell beside her. Almost immediately a liveried manservant appeared. "Ah, Willis. Lieutenant Groves wishes to speak with the staff regarding Mister Willoughby's murder. Please ensure that he sees everyone he requires."

"Yes, Mistress," he intoned, bowing slightly and indicating for Theodore to follow him, ushering the lieutenant out and silently shut the doors to the parlour behind them. "Whom do you wish to see first, Sir?" he asked.

"The stablehands," Theodore suggested "and anyone who would have had reason to be around the guests' carriages on the night of the wedding."

"The carriages, Sir?" the servant, David Willis, questioned, raising an eyebrow, as eager as any other for some juicy snippet about the murder, but Theodore gave no further clue as to the reason for his visit. The manservant led the lieutenant out into the courtyard, bidding a number of others over. "The lieutenant is here on the Commodore's business and wishes to ask you some questions," he informed them. "The Mistress has assured him of your compliance…"

"What d' yer want ter know then, Sir?" a burly man asked, wiping his dirty hands down his leather breeches.

"The night of the wedding," Theodore began. "Were any of you on duty that night?"

"We all were, Sir," the stablehand laughed, snorting. "It was chaos, it was." He turned to the man to his right. "You remember, Bert…"

"I'm particularly interested in anything unusual that happened," Theodore interrupted. "Especially with the Willoughby carriage…" he pressed, not wanting to endure tedious and for his purposes, pointless reminisces of the entire night.

"Willoughby yer say," the man frowned, scratching his head as he concentrated. "Aye, there was somethin'. 'Bout an hour before 'e left, 'e comes an' talks to th' coachman. It were quiet like, couldn't catch nothin' but then th' carriage leaves with just th' coachman an' his two footmen…" He looked across to the other stableman mumbling their agreement. "Didn't come back until just as th' magistrate himself was leavin'…"

"So the carriage, the coachman and the two footmen were not here from what hour, would you say? Ten? Eleven?" Theodore pressed.

"I'd say it was about eleven, the moon was just risin', an' nigh' on midnight when they came back," he reasoned. "Heard th' bells o' St Paul's ring th' hour."

Theodore turned to the servant. "Do you recall when the entertainers left?" he asked cautiously.

"Them na'er do wells," the man snorted derisively. "Aye, they started bustlin' about in a big hurry the same time as th' carriage left, I guess; bunch of lazy slackers. We had to clear up after them an' all, didn't we, Bert. They didn't even take some of their gear!"

"They left equipment behind?" Theodore frowned, wondering why he had not heard about this before.

"Aye, Sir, their tent and that big ball that the girl was balancing on… an' a few other bits," he explained.

"Do you still have the items?" the lieutenant pressed, hoping he had found something to shed light on things and whether they had fled or left in a more organised manner. The phrase 'lazy slackers' did not seem to fit with what little he knew of the troupe and their equipment was their living.

"Well yes, they've been dumped behind the barn until we could decide what to do with them," David Willis replied.

"Kindly arrange for anything that was left to be sent to the fort," Theodore ordered, wanting to take his time going through the items in case there were any clues. "Oh, one further thing," he asked, turning back to the leader of the stablemen. "The footmen of the Willoughby carriage – were they slaves?"

The man looked at him sharply. "How did you know…" he blinked.

"Thank you," Theodore smiled. "That will be all." He watched the stablehands as they went once more about their tasks, a thoughtful expression on his face. All he needed to know now was where the carriage had gone that night.

88888

James Norrington frowned as he entered the outbuilding where Theodore rummaged through the items that the troupe had left behind. "Lieutenant?" he asked.

"Ah, Commodore," he smiled, grateful that the Commodore had not taken umbrage at his abrupt request for him to join him in the old barn. "I think some of this is beginning to make sense, but as yet I have no proof."

"Go on…" James urged, curious as to what his man had discovered.

"The magistrate's carriage was absent from the party for the space of an hour, approximately eleven o'clock to midnight, when it returned to take Mister Willoughby home. The coachman and two black footmen were missing for the same time…" Theodore explained.

"So they were with the carriage," the Commodore nodded.

"At roughly the same time, the troupe leave," Theodore continued. "And, by evidence of what they left behind, they were clearly in a hurry." He indicated the tent and the ball. "It appears to be either bulky items or things that can be replaced relatively easily," he stated. "But even these items would cost money to replace…" He stood before the Commodore. "I don't think the troupe simply left, Sir," he reasoned. "I think they were running…"

"But why would they be running?" James Norrington puzzled. "And from whom? The party was a great success and from what I have heard, several people were interested in booking the troupe."

"I have spoken with a number of men who were on duty that night in the town, and they confirm that the carriage was seen by the docks – in fact, near to where _The Tarantara_ was moored," he explained. "Summerhouse, shackle, coachman, two dead black footmen, the troupe… the magistrate? Mere coincidence or does it all fit together? And what of the pirate attack on the estate – is that even connected?"

James Norrington raised his eyes towards the storeroom where an ever increasing stack of boxes full of papers was being guarded. "I think," he sighed, "that we have a great deal of reading."

88888

"Commodore," Theodore called, rubbing his eyes as he prised open the lock on the small box and looked at yet another faded document. "This looks interesting…"

"It is all interesting," James Norrington said dryly, having discovered over the past few weeks more about the indiscrete goings on between the notables of the region than he cared to know.

"Yes, but this is about an estate being sold in England – the Wilson estate. "Does that mean anything to you?" he asked. James Norrington shook his head. "There are some other papers too, about a lady named Emily… I cannot make out the surname" He reached into the box. "And I've got a ring… a signet."

James rose stiffly and walked across to see the ring that Theodore held up to him, looking closely at the insignia. "It appears to match the seal on the paperwork," he puzzled. "The box was locked?"

"It was, Sir," Theodore confirmed. "The butler found the box in the magistrate's bedroom, separate from the routine paperwork, and had it sent it over with some other papers he found stored in those old chests in the attic…"

"Alfred Wilson?" James pondered the name, a frown creasing his brow as he read the document. "I wonder who he was?"

"Perhaps the chests can help?" Theodore suggested. "They appear to have a name engraved on them."

"They do!" James exclaimed. "But it is very faint…" He peered closely at the dusty chests, rubbing with his handkerchief to remove some of the dust. "_The Mary-Anne_…" he muttered, the name meaning nothing to him.

"It still makes no sense!" Theodore cried in frustration, banging his fist into his palm.

"Perhaps we need to approach this from a different angle," the Commodore suggested, raising an eyebrow at the lieutenant's sudden outburst. "Let us see if discovering the particulars of _The Mary-Anne_ was can shed some light?"

"More paperwork?" Theodore groaned, thinking of the reams of ancient and dusty records kept in store rooms throughout the fort.

"More paperwork," James confirmed.

88888

Four arduous days later, the Commodore had his answer. Theodore stood before him, looking decidedly dusty but elated, two sheets of foolscap in his hands. "_The Mary-Anne!_" he declared triumphantly, handing one of the sheets to James.

"Sunk by pirates," James Norrington frowned. "By… _The Selkie_?"

"_The Selkie_," Theodore beamed, handing across the second sheet.

"Destroyed twenty-five years ago!" the Commodore exclaimed as he read. "Taken unawares whilst careening following information received…" He looked at Theodore. "A grudge perhaps?" He knew it was not unheard of for pirates to settle scores that way.

"I don't know how we are supposed to discover more, but it is still more than we had," Theodore replied. "But how would a magistrate come to hold a chest that was taken by a pirate vessel?"

"I think we shall need to put out notices asking for information on _The Selkie_," the Commodore decided. "And perhaps this Alfred Wilson as well… see if anybody in town remembers that far back." He regretted that the span of twenty-five years made it unlikely anyone within the fort would remember, the events being far before his own arrival in the Caribbean. Nevertheless, James Norrington was reasonably sure that somebody knew what they needed to know, and for the right amount, would tell them.


	20. The Tarantara

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

**Chapter 20 – The Tarantara**

Jacoby Allerton sighed with relief as the Spanish town of St Augustine faded from view amidst the vivid orange-pinks of the glorious sunset. But he did not notice the beauty, his mind calculating the number of days that he had to return to Port Royal. If his calculations were correct, they should have a week's leeway, but he knew he could not afford to be late. He had managed to bring on board the remaining four chests from the disused, tumbledown church during the previous night without being noticed and had concealed them within his cabin. Much as it galled him to wish Jack Sparrow luck in rescuing his daughter, the thought of handing all of this treasure over to Alfred, his erstwhile colleague galled even more.

Indeed, he had initially considered not returning at all: it had been a close call. But he knew that his wayward daughter was loved by those on the ship, especially by her brothers and – if nothing else – she was competent in the galley and worked hard at her chores on board. He looked around his cabin, unsurprised to see that it was already looking untidy, but he refused to clean it himself, reasoning that Mab could do it when she returned.

He reluctantly admitted to himself that he would most likely have to pay the ransom, knowing that it would not really be Mab's safety he was purchasing, but his own. Alfred, under his cloak of respectability as the magistrate George Willoughby, would waste no time in ensuring that the name of Frank Dermot once again came to the notice of the authorities and the troupe would be hard pressed to make a living with the Navy searching for them.

Indeed, if Jack Sparrow did by some miraculous luck manage to rescue his daughter, at least he would be able to retain almost all of the treasure, which would be a help. Jacoby knew, with his identity exposed, he would have to start over again and had already been considering his options.

He would have to dismiss the troupe, invent a cover story and change the family name. He knew it would be too risky to continue touring the Caribbean or even the Americas as the magistrate would not give up searching for him easily… and Jacoby had no doubt that he would be sought.

He reached for a nearby bottle of brandy, pouring himself a large beaker. Perhaps he could cross the Atlantic: return to Europe, maybe even try to make peace with his ex-mother-in-law, just until the magistrate gave up looking for them. He snorted, thinking he would even be polite to the old woman in order to retain that amount of money. His gaze fell upon the hiding place of the treasure; he wished he could conceal it better within the cramped space and resolved to have a secret compartment built beneath his bunk at the first opportunity.

He looked up on hearing a knock at his cabin door, nodding as he saw it was Lucius carrying his supper to him. He hoped the pasta was not overcooked again. At least Mab, from the time spent with her grandmother's troupe, had learned to cook the stuff – which was something that neither Isabella nor Annis had yet managed. One thing he did love was pasta, considering it far tastier than the bland fare often served on board ships - and he had tasted some pretty inedible cooking in his life.

"Tell Sebastian that I will take th' helm when I'm finished," he instructed.

"Sì, Papà," Lucius acknowledged, knowing his brother would be grateful for a break. It had been hard on them all, the journey north, frantic that storm or ship would delay them – but at last they were heading southwards again, back towards Mab. The thought that she would be harmed had united the troupe and they had struggled to get the utmost speed from the elderly sloop. He left his father's cabin sharply, knowing Jacoby did not like people who dawdled, not wishing his father to think he did not have any chores and needed more. He climbed the steps to the quarterdeck where his older brother stood tiredly at the helm. "Papà says he will relieve you after he's eaten," he informed Sebastian.

"Grazie," Sebastian nodded, taking one hand briefly from the wheel to stretch.

Lucius paused, glancing southwards. "Will we be in time?" he worried.

"Should be," Sebastian assured him. "And don't forget we are still pinning our hopes on that pirate!"

"Ah, sì… Sparrow!" Lucius laughed dismissively. "He was a strange one!"

"But sharp," his brother cautioned. "You did not see much of him, but his eyes were never still… I get the impression that he is not so odd as he makes out!"

"Do you think he'll…" the younger brother worried, nodding roughly in the direction of Port Royal.

"He's local, Luc," Sebastian reasoned. "And all pirates have good cause to hate Willoughby as I heard for he has hanged a good number of them. I think if anybody has a chance of helping Mab, it would be a pirata…"

"But what about that lieutenant?" Lucius suggested, frowning. "Would he not have helped us?"

"You heard Papà – who would have believed us against the word of a magistrate? And if we had spoken, Willoughby would as likely have killed her than be caught…" Sebastian sighed. "No, as much as we often disagree with Papà, we have to be guided by him in this. He knows this man, not us – although from where, I have no idea."

"Me neither," Lucius shrugged. "But I'm off to eat supper before it's even more inedible…"

"That bad, eh?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Worse - and don't forget yours will be cold!" he taunted.

Sebastian groaned, the thought of cold, inedible pasta suddenly making a longer time at the helm seem like a good idea. Mab could not be returned to them fast enough as far as he was concerned. He missed her companionship as much as her cooking and her off-colour sense of humour. Often she would sit at the helm with him when her chores permitted, no words needed between them, just companionable silence. It: "_Keep safe_," he muttered, praying for better winds to speed them south, wishing she was back with them already and regretfully remembering the time before when he had failed her.

88888

Seven Years Before

Sebastian stared in horror as his father carried Mab back across the gangplank, her head lolling against his arm. "Papà?" he worried. "What…"

"She'll be fine when she wakes up," Jacoby grunted, eager to put the weight of her down. He staggered down the stairwell until he reached her small cabin. Kicking open the door, he placed her none too gently on the bunk.

"Papà?" Sebastian pressed, having followed him below decks. "What is wrong with Mab?" He looked in alarm at a spot of blood on the cabin floor, and then another. His eyes widened as he realised the blood was coming from Mab. "Papà?"

"She was pregnant," her father grunted, turning to leave. "She isn't now. Woman said the bleeding should ease in an hour or so - leave her a drink of water and let her sleep."

"Y… you…" Sebastian spluttered, but his father had already left, his heavy footsteps trudging up the stairs to his own cabin. "Mab?" he called softly. "Mab?" But his sister did not answer and Sebastian shut his eyes, knowing that it was his fault for he had insisted she tell their father. "Oh God, Mab - I'm sorry. I'll make this up to you," he assured her. "I'll look after you - everything will be all right…"

88888

But despite his father's assurances, Mab did not wake. Sebastian lingered as long as he dared next to his sister, worrying at her continued unconsciousness and the increasing amount of blood that seeped from her groin, leaking through her breeches and soaking into her mattress. "This cannot be right," he muttered, mopping her brow as she lay there in the heat. He had never seen so much blood and knew he would have no choice but to approach their father with his fears.

Unsure of his reception, he knocked softly on the doorframe to his father's cabin.

"Come," Jacoby's voice instructed and he entered, standing before his father who sat at the table, papers strewn before him. "What?" he snapped.

"It's Mab, Papà," he explained.

"Isn't the lazy little cow up yet?" Jacoby retorted, his voice darkening.

"She hasn't come to yet, Papà," Sebastian explained. "And there is so much blood…"

"It will stop soon," he assured his son.

"No, Papà," he pressed, risking his father's wrath in his desperation. "There is too much blood! Please look at Mab! I think she's going to die!" His voice trailed off, his eyes expressing his fear at the truth behind his words.

Jacoby harrumphed loudly, thinking his son exaggerating, but followed him down the stairs to Mab's cabin. He paled, realising his son was telling the truth and, for a moment, his eyes did not see Mab, but her mother as she bled her life away just a few years before.

"You're right," he admitted slowly. "You had best round up your brothers to say goodbye to her…"

"But Papà!" Sebastian protested. "Mab can't die! We need her!" He looked at his father beseechingly. "Can't a doctor help?"

"This is beyond a doctor's aid," Jacoby informed him. "I doubt even a surgeon could save her…"

"But there is a surgeon in town!" his son pleaded. "I've seen his sign. Let me fetch him…"

"Do you know how much they cost?" the entertainer demanded. "Do you?"

"Mab will die if we do nothing!" Sebastian argued. "If there is a chance to save her, we must do it, Papà!"

"Go then," he snorted. "See if you can get him to sully himself with our presence." He put a hand on his son's shoulders as the young man went to race past him. "But do not get your hopes up," he cautioned, "for we are beneath their notice."

"I have to try," Sebastian insisted, racing up the stairwell several steps at a time and across the gangplank, speeding along the docks to the better part of town where he remembered seeing a formal looking sign outside of an imposing house. Panting, he raked his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath before climbing the steps to the front door. "Please God, let him help her," he prayed, desperate to make things right. He knocked.

A reedy looking woman answered the door, staring distastefully at him down her long beaked nose. "Yes?" she enquired.

"Please, Ma'amI need the surgeon," Sebastian asked.

"And why would you need the surgeon?" she frowned. "I doubt you could afford his fees!"

"My father can pay, Ma'am I beg you! My sister will die if he does not come!" he pleaded.

The woman frowned, looking at the young man's worn work clothes and bare feet. "You are sure you have the money?" she pressed.

"Sì! Yes! Please will the surgeon come? She is bleeding to death whilst we haggle!" he cried.

"Martha?" A man's voice sounded from behind the door. "What is it?"

"A young man asking you to attend his sister," she explained. "Said the girl is bleeding to death…"

"Not another one!" the man remarked, his tone exasperated, coming to the door. "Was your sister with child?" he pressed, looking at Sebastian who nodded, wondering how the man knew. "Damn it, Martha, the city must do something about that old hag! Too many die at her hands!"

"Will you help us then, Sir?" Sebastian pressed. "It is not far - we are at Verin's Wharf…"

The surgeon sighed heavily. "Aye, I will help you," he agreed, turning from the door and fetching his bag. "But I want confirmation of the name of the woman I suspect of doing this!" he insisted.

"I don't know," Sebastian admitted. "My father took her there…"

"Well, if he doesn't know the name, he will know the address then," the man reasoned. "Lead on, boy!"

Sebastian hurried back to the ship, not noticing the surgeon's grimace as he stepped foot on board _The Piccolo_. "This way, Sir," he urged, leading the way down the stairwell.

"Well?" his father's voice demanded from below. "Did you bring him?"

"Sì, Papà," Sebastian assured him.

"Leave us then and see to Perry!" Jacoby ordered, emerging from a store to stand waiting at the base of the stairs.

"Thank you, Sir," Sebastian said to the surgeon before hurrying off to do his father's bidding.

"Are you the girl's father?" the surgeon demanded. "Where is she and who is the hag who operated on her?"

"I don't know any name," Jacoby admitted, opening the door to Mab's cabin and showing the man inside.

"Well then where did she live," he pressed, seeking confirmation on who he suspected had carried out the botched operation. "Is it the hag on Beer Lane?"

"How did…" Jacoby began.

"Because she kills most she touches!" the man growled angrily, striding over to the bunk and looking at Mab. He placed his hand on her forehead. "How long has she been like this?"

"A… about an hour - or two…" the entertainer flustered.

"Well, there may still be a chance!" the surgeon insisted. "I need hot water, your cleanest sheets, a bucket and for God's sake man, get me some more light!"

For a moment, Jacoby thought to argue, but then remembered himself. "Of course," he nodded, hurrying from the cabin and shouting for Sebastian.

The surgeon sighed, shutting the door behind him before turning back to Mab, stroking her hair away from her face, wondering what circumstances had brought her this – unmarried, had the child been unwanted and her lover cast her aside? Or was this the shame of rape? He shook his head, knowing it unlikely that he would discover the truth. The one thing he did know was Mary Sheker's reputation, but he had never met the woman herself - only those with the misfortune to have had need of her services. The door banged open to reveal Jacoby, sheets in one hand and a lantern in another, closely followed by the boy who had fetched him here.

"Is this enough?" Jacoby demanded.

"It will do," the surgeon conceded. "Now, leave me and I will see what I can do. "

"Your price?" the entertainer pressed.

"We will talk later," the man insisted. "Now go! Every moment is precious!"

He waited for them to leave before picking up the lantern, placing it next to the foot of the bunk alongside the other one. "I will do what I can," he assured the unconscious girl. "But I cannot promise…" He knew from experience there was likely only one course of action that offered any hope of success and, rolling up his sleeves, he reached for his scalpel.

88888

Sebastian spent as much time as he could loitering near Mab's cabin, desperate for some sign from within, but an hour passed, then another, and there was still no sign of the surgeon emerging. Finally, nearly three hours later, the door opened.

"How is…" he began, but the surgeon put his finger to his lip, bidding him be quiet as he closed the door behind him.

"She should live," he sighed, "but she will never bear another child."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian frowned.

"I am afraid it was a choice of your sister being barren or dead - and I always prefer the first option to the last," he explained. "Now, if you could point me in the direction of your father I will see about my bill."

"Main deck, master cabin," Sebastian replied, casting an anxious eye towards the closed door. "Can I see her?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes," the surgeon nodded. "It may be some time before she wakes, but it will be best if someone who cares for her is there when she does." He paused. "You will have to bring her a fresh mattress - I am afraid the one she is on is quite ruined."

"I will see to it, Sir," Sebastian assured him, reaching for the latch of Mab's cabin. "And thank you."

88888

The present day

Sebastian sat quietly at the trestle, pushing his food around on the plate unaware that he was doing so, still half-lost in his memories of a time aboard their previous ship that had been lost to a storm several years before.

He looked up, sensing somebody watching him. "Perry?" he frowned, spotting his younger brother half-hidden in the shadows next to the stairwell.

"Can you tell me a story - please?" the younger boy asked softly. "Papà said I have to go to bed, but I always get bad dreams…" His lower lip trembled. "Mab would always…" he sniffed, glancing at his older brother hopefully.

"All right," Sebastian conceded, grateful of any excuse not to have to eat the congealed, glutinous lump before him. He rose, slipping his hand into Pericles' hand and following him down the stairs. "Perry?" he puzzled, as the boy turned fore instead of aft and opened the door to Mab's small cabin.

"I like to sleep in here," Pericles said, glancing around conspiratorially. "I feel closer to Mab…" he confessed as he walked into the cabin, scrambling up onto the bunk.Sebastian followed, shutting the door behind him. He struck a match to a small lantern, dimly lighting the cramped space, revealing Mab's performing dress still lying across the chest at the foot of the bunk where it had been left following their hasty departure from Port Royal. Pericles' own blankets formed a misshapen lump in the middle of the bunk.

Pericles stood up on the narrow bunk, reaching down a book from a small cupboard high above it. "Will you read this?" he asked, handing the book to his brother.

"Edward II?" Sebastian said, looking at the book in surprise. "Isn't Christopher Marlowe a little hard for you?"

"I like it!" Pericles declared. "Mab put a piece of ribbon where we'd got to…"

"All right, Act Two, Scene Three," he began.

"My lords, of love to his our native land,

I come to joine with you and leave the king,

And in your quarrell and the realmes behoofe,

Will be the first that shall adventure life."

He glanced down at Pericles who had snuggled up beneath his blankets, his eyes shut as he listened to Sebastian read. The book was old: the ink faded making the pages hard to read in the dim light. He wondered where Mab had found it for he knew, despite her love of reading, she rarely had much money and none for books. Indeed, only recently had Jacoby given Mab any money at all, having insisted that he already provided all she needed. Sebastian had often argued with their father about how Mab was treated, but his pleas and protests usually fell on deaf ears. He suspected that Jacoby was worried about her leaving and, by keeping her short of money, made it nigh on impossible for her to do so. He resolved that one day, if he ever had his own troupe, that his sister would be treated far better than the near slavery that Jacoby kept her in.

Looking down at his brother, he was surprised to find Pericles already asleep, his presence and the story giving the small boy the comfort that he needed. Sebastian knew as much as he missed their sister himself, he dreaded to think how it must be for Pericles for she was practically his mother. Jacoby did not help either, always shouting at the boy. Pericles might be simple, but he was not stupid and knew those on board who would give him the comfort he needed – and that his father was not amongst them.

Sighing quietly, Sebastian rose, replacing the book in Mab's cupboard before folding her dress and putting it back in her trunk to keep the beautiful red silk garment safe for her return. Then taking care to extinguish the lantern, he silently left the cabin.

88888


	21. Aftermath

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

**Chapter 21 – Aftermath**

Mab held her hands to her ears, shaking with fear as she hid in Jack's cabin, crouched beside the bunk. Although this was not the first ship that the _Black Pearl_ had attacked whilst she had been on board, it was the first that had tried to fight back. The starboard cannons of the pirate ship boomed again, rocking the ship with their force before silence… a silence almost more terrifying than the noise. She could hear shouts, pleading, in a language that sounded like French although she could not catch the words. Cautiously she removed her hands, listening, straining to hear Jack's voice as she prayed for her lover's safety. Their involvement had caused more than a few comments on board, for Joshamee had indeed wasted no time in spreading the gossip following the riot, but most of them had been good natured. She reasoned being ribbed for her and Jack's frequent absences was a price worth paying for his loving. Jack, as she had first guessed, was a very persuasive seducer and experienced lover and she delighted in every moment they were together.

"You know th' drill, gentlemen," came his drawl, and she breathed with relief, assuming that the other ship had finally surrendered. Fearfully she peered through the window, trying to make out the blurry shapes beyond, but it was hopeless. Between the rippled glass of the window, and the obstruction of the stairs to the quarterdeck, she could see nothing except the odd flash of colour. She had not realised before quite how many of the crew wore red. Disheartened and still more than a little frightened, she sat back down on the deck, reasoning that he would come to her when it was safe.

88888

Jack watched as his crew boarded the small French vessel, swarming over the ship in their eagerness to discover something worth stealing. "You have command," he nodded to Joshamee, turning back to his cabin and missing the look of disbelief on his quartermaster's face that he was not participating in the looting. Jack knew how frightened Mab had been previously when they had taken ships, and worried how she would have reacted to the force they had used this time. She had confessed to him how she felt when the Tarantara's guns were fired in practice and he hoped that she had not been too scared. He opened the great cabin doors cautiously, looking around as he shut them behind him. "Mab?" he called softly. "Are yer all right?"

"Sì…" Mab's voice came uncertainly from behind the drapes of the side cabin. He pulled them back to find her still sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around her scrunched up knees.

"Yer sure?" he puzzled, thinking she looked pale. He offered her his hand, hauling her to her feet and into his embrace. "I'm sorry if yer were scared," he consoled, surprised to feel her trembling as he led her through to the main cabin, although her grip was firm. "Hey, yer are all right now… safe..." He tilted her face up, kissing her, stunned to find the contact arousing him as well as surprised at how strongly she kissed him back. "We've enough of a cargo," he offered, breaking away briefly, shocked at the strength of his sudden need for her. Women had good cause to be fearful of being taken by pirates, their lust after the thrill of battle infamous, and Jack knew of more than one captain who had lost control over his crew at such a time. Anamaria may have been the exception when she served with him, considered by many to be pirate first and woman second, but Mab was most definitely woman - his woman. "If this ship's haul is half as good as it should be, how about we head to San Juan, eh?" he suggested, wrapping his arms about her once more and burying his face in her neck as he inhaled her scent, a low groan giving voice to his feelings.

"San Juan?" Mab puzzled, tilting her neck so that he could nibble the skin. "Is it another pirate town?" she asked doubtfully as his hands trailed down her back, clasping her buttocks and pulling her against him. "Jack!" she squealed in pleased surprise as she realised his intentions.

"Aye, in a way, but it's a better class o' town than Tortuga," he assured her, nipping her earlobe before trailing his tongue down to her collarbone. He pressed her against the bulkhead, one arm caressing her breasts through her shirt as he stretched across to lock the cabin doors. "I want yer," he rasped, rubbing himself against her. "Take yer clothes off!" he growled, kicking off his boots. He eased off her slightly, still kissing her, barely giving her enough room to unbutton her shirt and shrug it to the floor as she willingly surrendered to his wishes. She reached for her laces, a wry smile on her face. Although the situation was unusual, she would never refuse him, could never refuse him; just the thought of his touch was enough to arouse her and she knew his loving would drive the sound of the cannons from her mind.

"Jack!" she gasped in surprise, shaken from her thoughts as he yanked her breeches down, unwilling to wait any longer before he saw her naked.

"Now undress me," he insisted, his calloused hands squeezing her breasts as he licked and kissed his way towards them. Mab struggled to do so, unable to see what she was doing. Jack's sash, as usual, proved especially awkward - but at last it fluttered to the deck, enabling her to reach for his breeches, an eager grin on her face.

"All clear, Cap'n," came Joshamee's voice from the other side of the doors, making her jump. "An' a nice, profitable cargo!" He paused when he received no reply. "Err, where do yer want us t' make for?"

"San Juan," Jack shouted in return as Mab tugged at his laces. "An' yer can keep command…" he added

"Aye, Cap'n," Joshamee nodded, shaking his head ruefully, acknowledging that Jack would not likely be out of his cabin for some time. Archie Swain winked at him from the helm, chuckling, wondering to himself how quiet – or not – the lovers would manage to keep it. "You heard th' Cap'n!" Joshamee ordered. "San Juan!"

"San Juan it is," Archie acknowledged, deftly turning the wheel as he adjusted their course towards the walled town.

"We won't be interrupted… now…" Jack grinned ferally as her fingers finally managed to

undo his breeches, her hands caressing his hips as she slipped his them down. He twirled her round, making her laugh as he walked her backwards across the cabin, not stopping until she pressed up against the large round table. His arm swept the forgotten remains of their earlier meal to the floor in his haste as he leaned Mab backwards across the dark wood. He held her, arms outstretched, her feet barely touching the deck, barely caring whether it was comfortable for her or not, his need for release overwhelming all of his senses.

88888

"M' apologies," Jack husked as he lay above her, suddenly realising he was squashing her under his weight; his legs shaking, he wobbled sideways towards a nearby chair. He looked at Mab, frowning as she sat up gingerly rubbing her back. "I didn't hurt yer, did I?" he worried, his eyes widening, noticing the bruises now appearing on her wrists where he had pinned her.

"I'm all right," she replied, frowning in bewilderment as she looked at him. "Wha…" she began, wondering what had brought on the change in his manner.

Jack winced at her tone before grinning at her sheepishly. "I guess it's true what they say about battle an' women not mixing," he explained ruefully, holding his hands out to her, vastly relieved when she came to him. He pulled her onto his lap. "I've never… I was not prepared fer… it won't happen again," he assured her, resting his head once more against her shoulder. "I just needed yer more than I realised…"

Mab smiled, guessing he was unused to apologising. "It's all right, I understand," she assured him, stroking the side of his face. "I guess I needed you too… but if it does happen again, can it be somewhere softer?"

"Yer didn't mind?" he gasped, having fully expected to be slapped silly at the very least and worried that he would have frightened her, especially considering her harsh treatment at the hands of George Willoughby the last thing he wanted to do to such a willing and skilled bed partner.

"No," she smiled, leaning across to kiss him. "Although I've never been loved on a table before." She chuckled as she brushed one of his plaits aside, remembering a number of occasions in the past when handsome faces had concealed even rougher lovers, ones that had taken pleasure in hurting her. "But perhaps now we could go more slowly…" she suggested, satisfied that Jack's behaviour had been out of character, and that he had had the courtesy to apologise.

Jack's grin returned and he rose, patting her backside as she tumbled, laughing, from his lap. "Well get yer pretty backside t' my bunk then an' I'll see what I can do!" He watched as she walked towards the side cabin, ashamed to see that her back was bruised as well. He felt worse as he recalled that the bruises from her captivity in the summerhouse had only recently faded. He helped her up onto the bunk, running his hand softly down her spine in apology as she wriggled across to give him room to join her.

"You never answered my question, you know," Mab frowned, turning to face him as he flopped down beside her.

"What question was that?" he asked, running his hand across her stomach.

"What San Juan is like," she explained. "You said it was a pirate town, but that was about all…"

"Not a pirate town as such," he replied. "In a way… it's as much like any other town around here, except that it welcomes pirates. It's cleaner an' more respectable like than Tortuga too." He leaned across, kissing her deeply.

"Unlike you then?" she teased.

"I never claimed t' be respectable," he chuckled. "In fact, I mean not t' be…" He brought his hand up and wrapped his arms about her, hugging her close to him. "Are yer sure you are all right?" he asked, tilting her head towards him.

"Sì," she smiled, looking him in the eye.

Jack brushed the hair from her face, surprised at her trust in him. He kissed her again, smiling as she responded, his hands tracing the outline of her body. "Perhaps I can make yer feel more than all right, eh?" he chuckled.

"Perhaps you can," Mab gasped, arching her body towards him.

"I assure you, I will," he chortled, teasing her until she writhed beneath him.

88888

"Yer liked that then, Missy?" Jack grinned, looking down at her as they lay side by side.

"Sì," she groaned as she pulled his head down to her lips.

"God, woman!" Jack gasped breathlessly when they finally broke apart. "Yer don't know what ya do ter me, do yer?"

"I have an idea," she shivered, reaching across to kiss him once more. Sebastian had always assured her that there was a 'somebody special' for everyone somewhere in the world and she was beginning to wonder if he was right after all. She had thought that Paolo had been the one but now, in Jack's bunk, she was beginning to worry that she had been wrong and that the pirate captain now in her arms was the man for her. She glanced at him, her smile hiding her fears that she was beginning to become overly fond of him. "If it is but half what you do to me…" she whispered.

Jack beamed, wrapping his arms about her and pulling her close. "Aye, that an' more."

88888


	22. San Juan

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

Thanks also for those of you that have been kind enough to review… it really does help the chapters come quicker!

**Chapter 22 – San Juan**

Jack climbed from the bunk, leaving an exhausted Mab sleeping. Their love-making had been energetic and often since they had hit the French ship and, momentarily, Jack wondered if he would have the strength to climb the steps to the quarterdeck let alone oversee their arrival in San Juan. He liked to be on the quarterdeck as the _Black Pearl_ eased her way cautiously around the promontory and into the sheltered harbour of the bay behind the walled town. He was disappointed to see that the harbour was busy and that they would have to anchor further than usual from the quayside.

"All well, Mister Swain?" he asked the long-haired pirate at the helm as he gingerly climbed the stairs.

"Fine an' dandy, Cap'n," he beamed, having been privy to the noises coming from the master cabin over the last few hours. "You?" he asked innocently, desperately trying to keep his expression neutral.

"Never better," Jack grinned, gripping the railing to steady himself as he turned to look at the town as it loomed large. "Let go th' anchors!" he called. "An' furl th' sails!" He nodded to himself as the Black Pearl slowly came to a graceful stop within the harbour. "I'd best go an' wake M'lady," he chuckled, cautiously making his way back down to the cabin again, knowing that Mab would be eager to go ashore.

Archie smiled to himself as Jack descended the stairs, thinking that, if his captain's condition was any guide, nothing short of all the cannons firing at once would wake Mab.

"You awake yet, Missy?" Jack teased as he walked across the cabin, smiling to himself at her naked form still spread across his bunk. "I guess not…"

"Urgh?" A bleary eye turned to look at him before she decided it was too much effort, her head crashing into the pillow again.

"No stamina," Jack teased, leaning across the bunk and planting kisses along her spine.

"No back bone either," she sighed, stretching languidly, still tingling with pleasure from their earlier love-making.

"So what's all these hard bits down here then?" Jack laughed as he caressed her spine.

Mab looked around, frowning. "We've stopped!" she exclaimed, suddenly realising that the ship was no longer moving, trying not to purr with pleasure at his touch.

"Aye, we've arrived in San Juan, so yer might want ter make yourself decent, eh?" Jack suggested.

"And there I was thinking you preferred me like this," she teased, rolling over to face him.

"I like yer any way," Jack grinned, admiring her body before bending down to kiss her deeply, thinking that there were still a few more ways he could think of that they had yet to try.

Mab kissed him back before regretfully pulling away, knowing that he was eager to get ashore. "Can you bring me some water?" she asked softly. "Please…"

"I will," Jack assured her. "I'll even do it m'self as well," he promised. "Don't go away!" Weaving more than usual, he hurried from the cabin on his errand, ignoring the knowing looks and nudges that his crew were giving each other.

Mab yawned, looking around the side cabin for her breeches and shirt, before eventually spotting them half-hanging across a small dresser where Jack had thrown them in his haste to undress her the night before. She slid from the bunk, regretfully pulling her clothes on before padding barefoot out to the main cabin.

"Ah, here yer go," Jack grinned, returning far sooner than she had expected with a small cauldron of water. "Jones knows yer well – he had it warmin' especially." The burly cook had taken to Mab, welcoming her assistance in the galley, even if Jack's attentions meant she rarely made it from the bunk to help him with breakfast.

Mab smiled, pulling the cabin doors shut before taking the hot water from him. "Ta," she said, mimicking his often used words as she poured the water into the bowl in the side cabin. She stripped off, not bothering to pull the drapes as it was only Jack within the main cabin.

"Cheeky," he smiled, delighting in the view before going to change into some better quality clothes.

"What do you want me to wear?" she called, seeing his choice of clothes. "Should I wear one of my dresses?" She smiled to herself, still unable to believe the luxury of having such fine clothes.

"One of those dresses will be fine," he assured her. "P'raps th' burgundy one will be nice?" He did not add that it's long sleeves would cover her still bruised wrists. Reaching for his boots, he settled into his chair, enjoying the sight of her dressing as she took the dress from the trunk and wriggled into it, combing her hair neatly before turning to face him.

"Can you lace me, per favore?" she asked, coming to stand before him.

"Beautiful," Jack murmured appreciatively, rising to tie her laces, kissing her neck and collarbone as he did so.

"You don't have to flatter me to have your wicked way," Mab chuckled, leaning against him. "You already have…"

"I flatter you because you deserve flattering," Jack assured her. "You are beautiful."

"I'll go as high as pretty," she pouted, "but not beautiful."

"See here, young lady! I'll have you know, I'm somethin' of an expert in women, an' if I say you are beautiful, then yer are, savvy?" he insisted. Mab poked her tongue out at him, crossing her eyes. "Even better," he teased.

"Are we going ashore then?" Mab asked eagerly.

"Aye," he confirmed. "I think you'll like this town better than Tortuga. I find it a little too quiet." He looked towards her. "Yer ready?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Sì," Mab assured him, smoothing her skirts down. "And does my honourable Captain have enough money?" she teased, attaching herself to his arm.

"Yer honourable Captain never has enough money," he sighed theatrically. "But yes, we've got enough ter see us right fer a while…"

Mab chuckled. "Well, we'd better get a move on then," she urged, "before the crew take all the boats… or worse still, leave you to row!"

"They'd better bloody not!" Jack threatened, pushing the doors open, closely followed by Mab as she laughed at his expression. "Ah, young Mister Ambrose here can row us, can't you?" Jack remarked, grabbing the hapless pirate and propelling him towards the ship's rail.

"Yes, Cap'n," Ambrose Bennett nodded, rolling his eyes at Mab. He liked the entertainer and enjoyed having her sing with them on the evenings when the musical instruments were brought out, including his own closely-guarded cittern. The_ Black Pearl_ had a gifted crew, but even he had been forced to admit that it had been better with her joining in.

"An' so can Mister Whittins as well, eh?" he smirked, having spotted the cantankerous pirate trying to hide behind the main mast.

"Aye, Cap'n," Frank Whittins grumbled, having hoped to wait a while before going ashore, allowing the others to reach the taverns first so that he would be able to avoid buying a round of drinks. He stomped across the deck, reaching to help Ambrose as he lowered the smaller of the ship's boats from the davits, carefully ensuring it did not splash as it hit the water.

"Don't want yer fine dress gettin' wet, eh, Mab?" Ambrose smiled at her, thinking how pretty she looked. He knew his brother, Will, was sweet on her – and half the crew from what he had heard. If the captain ever tired of her, she would not want for prospective lovers on board – not that Jack showed the least sign of any inattention towards her. In fact, rumour amongst the crew was that he was quite smitten and some were even gambling on whether or not Jack would let Mab go as agreed with her father… or whether she would want to leave.

Jack climbed over the ship's rail, ensuring the boat held steady whilst Mab followed him down the jacob's ladder, her skirts tucked tightly against her legs. "Watch where yer puttin' yer eyes!" Jack warned, glaring darkly at Frank as he leered upwards at the show of her lower legs. "Any more of that an' shore leave'll be cancelled, savvy?" he growled, low enough only for the surly pirate's ears as he reached his hand to assist Mab.

"Grazie," she smiled, stepping carefully into the boat, catching neither Jack's earlier words nor Frank's glower, or Ambrose's smirk at his colleague's discomfort. Jack helped her sit, as far away from Frank as possible, before sitting himself as his two men rowed them ashore. He smiled to himself, knowing that Mab would love the town, especially the market, and was eager to show her the place.

Mab stared up at the massive fort dominating the promontory which looked as if it was still under construction in places. "I thought you said it was a pirate town?" she queried, looking in surprise at Jack.

"It is, in as much as they welcome our kind," he grinned. There were a fair number of such towns throughout the Caribbean, cautiously balancing the danger of welcoming pirates against the hope that they were unlikely to attack such an obliging town. "An' that is th' best fort in all th' Caribbean – even better than Fort Charles! Built mainly t' keep th' Dutch out," he chuckled. "But we're not Dutch, an' our money is good as long as th' men behave…" He continued pointing out landmarks of the town, including the impressive cathedral that peeked above the walls. "An' there's th' gate," he indicated, nodding to a large, heavily guarded gateway.

Mab sat, watching the gateway near and, in a short time, the boat finally bumped against the quayside and the two pirates scrambled out to make the boat secure. Jack climbed out more slowly, turning and offering Mab his hand from the boat. She climbed up onto the quay, looking around. "Thank you, Ambrose, Frank," she nodded, puzzling as Jack glared at the older pirate.

"Yer welcome," Ambrose smiled as he finished securing the boat, reasoning that he might as well head for a tavern now that he was ashore.

"Aye," Frank muttered, casting a baleful glance at Jack before heading through the gate and turning in the opposite direction to his crewmate.

"Cacchio," Mab muttered under her breath at his departure before turning back to look around the waterfront. "Well, it looks cleaner than Tortuga at least," she smiled. (Trans: prick)

"It is," Jack assured her with a grin. "An' respectable people even live here too," he joked. "Come on, we'll go ter th' White Horse." Entering the town, he nodded to the guards before turning sharply right.

"Drink already?" she teased. "You're not trying to get me drunk again?" Mab glanced up the other street towards the cathedral, reasoning she would likely see the impressive building somewhen whilst they were there.

"Do I need ter?" he smiled, turning left along another narrow street. "I was actually thinkin' of bookin' a room fer tonight…"

"A room?" Mab's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Aye, nice an' private, eh?" he chuckled. "An' then I'll show you th' sights of San Juan…"

"I'm all yours," she purred, accepting his proffered arm. "Lead on, Captain."

"_I wish you were all mine_," he thought to himself as he took her towards the inn which was in a more respectable part of town overlooking the Plaza de Armas. Mab followed him, stepping carefully over various items, seeking drier, cleaner ground to walk on. "Maybe I should carry you?" Jack chuckled.

"It's all right for you with those stomping big boots on," she retorted.

"We'll see if we can't find yer some while we're here, eh?" Jack offered, stopping outside a large building. A well-painted sign of a white horse hung over the door and painted lettering declared "El Caballo Blanco".

"I have nothing to pay you with, Jack," Mab worried, cautious about being in debt to anyone, but especially a pirate. "Unless you would accept my work in the galley as such?" she offered.

"Aye, that'd be payment enough," Jack nodded. "As well as cleanin' m' cabin… anyway, here we are." Jack pushed the door to the inn open wide, allowing her in first.

"Sì, well it was a pigsty," she retorted, walking past him and looking around at the interior of the inn, thinking it far better than the previous one on Tortuga. This place, although less opulent, looked more respectable and the stone floor had clearly been recently washed.

"I'd like ter book a room for th' night," Jack told the landlord.

"Yes, Capitán Sparrow… but of course," the man beamed, his English heavily accented. Mab smirked quietly to herself – clearly Jack was well known here.

"My cabin wasn't that bad," he whispered in her ear, slapping her backside playfully.

"Our best room is free…" the landlord tempted as he tried to ignore the banter between the two lovers.

"That'll be fine," Jack nodded, dragging his attention back to the man.

"And will you be needing any other of our _services_?" the man asked, the inflection in his voice implying that anything would be available – for a price, be it legal or otherwise.

Jack slapped some coins on the counter. "No, just food when we return…"

The innkeeper nodded. "If you want to eat in your room, it can be arranged," he offered. "But it will be extra…"

"Do yer want to?" Jack asked Mab.

"It's up to you," she shrugged. "It's your money…"

"Well, perhaps we'll decide when we return," he shrugged. "Now come on, young lady – let's see what delights San Juan has ter offer…"

88888


	23. The Cobbler

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

**Chapter 23 – The Cobbler**

Mab stepped cautiously back out into the street, wary of where she was putting her feet. "Do his extras include a bath?" she asked Jack hopefully. "Or do you have one squirreled away on board?"

"I'm sure one can be provided fer you," Jack nodded, regretfully thinking that a bath was one thing he did not have in the hold. "I'll see him when we get back," he assured her.

"Grazie," Mab smiled, reaching across to kiss him on the cheek. Despite being a pirate, Jack had – for the most part – been a perfect gentleman and she was becoming very fond of him.

Jack led her from street to street, browsing through various shop windows until they came to a cobbler. "Let's get you some shoes, eh?" he smiled, ushering her into the small, dark shop.

"Boots?" she asked. "I've never had proper shoes…"

"Let's see what he's got then," Jack suggested, nodding at the cobbler as he appeared from a back room.

Sp: "_Can I help you_?" he asked, pushing his small spectacles back up his nose and frowning when he recognised the captain of the Black Pearl. "_Capitán_," he added.

Sp: "_Have yer… err… have you any shoes or boots that would fit the lady_?" Jack asked, trying to remember to speak in Spanish to the elderly man and thinking the service in San Juan much improved on the last time he had visited – at least they were seeming to remember to address him properly now.

Sp: "_I might_," the man muttered, looking towards Mab. Sp: "_You are a tall one_," he sighed, shaking his head, "_let me see your feet_." He reached for his tape measure, bidding Mab sit and he took her feet, measuring carefully. He was surprised that she did not seem to be ticklish as most women were – or pretended to be – when they came to his shop. Sp: "_I might have some boots_." He rose, wandering out the back of the shop. Sp: "_Or if you are in town I could make some_," he offered, "_if you really want shoes_…"

Sp: "_How long would it take_?" Jack enquired.

Sp: "_Depends on what the lady wants_," the man called back. He pushed aside the dirty curtain that shielded his workshop from the shop itself, carrying back three pairs of rather clumpy looking boots. Sp: "_These are all I've got that are close in size_," he offered, "_if you want to try them_?"

"What do yer want?" Jack asked, switching to English as he looked to Mab, noticing her pull a face at the boots.

"They seem a little heavy," she explained, not wanting to offend. Sp: "_Would it be possible to make a pair like those but with soft soles… like the natives in the Americas wear_s?" she asked, pointing to the lightest pair of boots that he had brought out.

The cobbler scratched his head, as surprised by her request as finding two foreigners that spoke reasonable Spanish. Sp: "_Boots with soft soles_?" he muttered. Sp: "_Yes, I suppose I could make a pair to fit you, but it will take a day or so_." He looked to Jack. Sp: "_Will you be around that long, Capitán_?" he asked, knowing swiftly pirate plans could change

Sp: "_Sí, we will be_," Jack confirmed. Sp: "_How much_?"

Sp: "_Well, if that is what the lady wants_…" the man began, looking around for his tape measure again, before finding it in the pocket of his heavy leather apron. Sp: "_Let me take proper measurements and I will get started for you_,_ Capitán_." He held Mab's feet more firmly than before, measuring exactly and noting the measurements down on a piece of paper. Sp: "_In good quality leather, that will be one peso, Capitán_," he informed Jack.

Mab's eyes went round at the price, but she held her tongue as Jack duly paid the money. Sp: "_I might be back for some boots myself if you do a good job_," he nodded.

Sp: "_Of course, Capitán_," the man replied. Sp: "_I'll be expecting you then_."

Jack chuckled at the man's belief in the quality of his own work and offering Mab his arm he led her from the shop. "Where to now?" he asked, relieved to be speaking in English again.

"Back to the ship to find a holystone at that price!" she gasped, giving voice to the horror at the price she had felt within the shop. "I'll never be able to repay you that amount, Jack!"

"You're doin' your fair share of work already," he reasoned with a shrug. "Can't ask any more of you than that, and you'll be with us for a few more weeks yet."

"But…" she protested. "But I've only got one shilling, and that's on the Tarantara. Papa only gives me a few every time we perform…"

"He does?" Jack's eyebrow's shot up. "Sounds like yer are no better than a slave!" he retorted, sounding angry.

"So how can I pay you back?" she worried. "And please, don't give me one of your clever comments, Jack – I'm serious!"

"I don't want yer to pay me back," he sighed, pausing to stroke her face. "It's not often I can buy someone somethin' that they really appreciate, so humour me, eh?"

"But you've already given me the dresses… it's too much…" she flustered as they continued. "I've never had… I don't know what to do with it all!"

To Jack's surprise, she seemed really at a loss. "Look," he said, stopping once more and facing her. "I didn't exactly pay fer th' dresses, did I? So th' only thing I've bought you is th' boots, an' I don't expect yer t' pay me back fer them, savvy?"

"I suppose so…" she replied uncertainly.

"Hey!" he chided, tilting her chin so that she looked at him. "Are yer trying to rob me of the pleasures of gifting yer? It's not like I can't afford it, is it?"

Mab smiled wryly at him. "I'm sorry," she admitted. "I am not used to gifts."

"You can thank me properly later, eh?" he winked, starting on his way once more with his arm wrapped possessively around her waist.

"So where to then, Captain?" she smiled, still shocked by his generosity even though – to be fair – she reasoned it was probably very little money to him.

"Now I could do with a drink," Jack decided, looking towards a tavern on the opposite side of the street just ahead of them. "Not ter get drunk though," he added. "I want to enjoy later!"

"No more shopping then?" she smiled with relief.

"Unless there's somethin' else you need?" he asked innocently, hoping she would not guess the reason for his question. He wanted to spoil her and buy her anything she wanted, but he knew that too much would overwhelm her.

"Perry likes shopping," she replied. "We usually head to the baker's and spend some pennies on something sticky…"

"I haven't had somethin' sticky since I was a cabin boy!" he laughed. "I seem t' remember though there's a baker's down near th' gate although m' reputation'll never recover from this!"

Mab looked at him, considering, cautious of how readily he had suggested they buy some sticky buns themselves. "And if there was something else, I would not tell you," she remarked. "I'll not be beholden to anyone, Jack!"

"You're not beholden ter me," Jack smiled. "It's been a very long time since I was with a decent woman as opposed ter a whore. Call it a thank you gift," he replied sincerely. He could see though that she was clearly unconvinced. "I tell yer what," he said, grinning and stopping suddenly. "How about I really do pay yer in coin for yer work – th' cookin' an' cleanin' and suchlike? That way you can buy whatever you need without being beholden ter me…"

"But that is what I do," she protested. "I have never been paid for…"

"Well now you can be!" Jack retorted sharply. "Just because yer father treats you like a skivvy, doesn't mean everyone will!" He fished out his leather pouch and withdrew some coins from it. "Here! Call that payment fer work already done, eh?"

"I…" she began, thinking to protest, but his determined expression persuaded her otherwise. "Grazie, Jack," she smiled.

"There, problem solved!" he grinned, looking exceedingly pleased with himself for coming up with a solution to the situation. "Now," he said, clapping his hands together eagerly, "what do yer need?"

"I could do with some undergarments," she admitted. "For when I wear my dresses… and perhaps some breeches and a shirt, so that Will can have his clothes back?" She looked at the coins that Jack had given her. "Will it stretch that far?" she asked worriedly.

"I should think so," Jack assured her, surprised that she seemed to have little knowledge of the cost of things. "I tell yer what, I haven't got a clue where th' best shops are," he admitted, but there's bound to be a seamstress about with shops sellin' dry goods and several clothes brokers, if ye don't mind seconds; so let's go an' have a drink an' ask one of th' girls there, eh?" he reasoned.

"Sì," she smiled, linking her arm back in his and following him to the tavern. "El Doubloon?" she frowned, reading the sign above the door. "It looks like gold…"

"It is," Jack confirmed. "Th' landlord had it gilded a few years back… talk of the town, it was, believe me!"

"I've never even seen a doubloon," she admitted.

"There's a lot of things you haven't seen, obviously," he smiled. "Pity yer not stayin' with me, I'd show you so much…"

"I'm sure," Mab remarked dryly, glancing towards his groin.

""You've already seen plenty of that!" he laughed, guiding her through the doors. They walked towards the bar and Jack was pleased to see a barmaid serving. "She'll do," Jack smiled.

"Sì," Mab nodded. "But are you having a drink first? You'll have to pay…"

"I'll pay," Jack assured her, tugging the girl's sleeve and ordering two ales in Spanish. "Maybe you'd better ask her," he suggested, "since yer know what things you….er, need and yer speak th' language so delightfully."

Mab waited until the barmaid brought the two ales to where they waited at the bar.

Sp: "_Excuse me, but would you be able to tell me where the best place is in town to buy ladies things_?" she asked. Sp: "_Clothes and the like_?"

The brunette woman looked at her, gauging her clothes. Sp: "_You want clothes? The best place to go is the shop of Teresa __García Ramírez_…"

"Do you know her?" Mab asked Jack, who shook his head. "Some bloody use you are," she teased. "Only know how to pinch things, not buy them!" she chuckled.

Sp: "_Her shop is on the Calle de la Luna, near to the cathedral. She sells good quality clothes. You should be able to know her shop by the window_," she instructed.

"Grazie," Mab smiled as Jack slipped the barmaid an extra reale before taking their ales to a nearby empty table.

"See, told yer we'd find someone who knows in here," Jack grinned, looking pleased with himself.

"And do you at least know where the baker's is?" she smiled, teasing.

"That I do," Jack confirmed. "Although I'm beginnin' ter wish I didn't…"

"You're not afraid of your reputation, are you?" Mab chuckled, leaning across the table to kiss him.

"Of course I am!" Jack protested between kisses. "I'm a fearsome pirate!" Mab snorted, laughing. "Oi! Enough of yer cheek, young lady, or it's down to th' brig with yer!"

"Will you join me?" she asked innocently, although her eyes were anything but. While she did not know him well enough to tease as she would her brothers, she was gaining confidence in their friendship.

"I might see fit ter bring yer rations at mealtimes," Jack chuckled. "An' ter check that th' bunk is comfy fer you…"

"There isn't a bunk, as well you know, you louse!" she retorted, snorting.

"All right, cot then," he shrugged, thinking the conditions in the brig had at least improved since Barbossa had forced him to sleep on the bare boards. "Be more comfy than th' table, that's for sure!" His eyes twinkled as he sipped from the mug of ale.

"Jack Sparrow!" she gasped, before lowering her voice. "I am not making love to you in the brig!"

"Where's your sense of adventure?" he teased. "You should try everythin' at least once in your life!"

"I am not loving you anywhere where the crew can see, and I don't care if you do think that prudish," she retorted, her voice low.

"Hey! I was only teasin' yer," he protested, holding his hands up in surrender. "But there's not many crew on board at th' moment…" Jack wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No!" Mab insisted.

"Spoilsport!" Jack pouted.

"Well, I'm going to be an even bigger spoilsport," Mab smiled sweetly, draining her ale. "I'm going to buy some undergarments!"

"Hmmm," Jack smiled wolfishly, shaking his head in thought as he realised it would take him longer to get his hands on her delightful flesh each evening. "Yer goin' ter show them off to me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in hope.

"I might," she teased, waiting for him to finish his ale before rising and heading towards the door. "Depends on how good you are… or how bad!"

"You already know how good I am," Jack insisted, leaning close.

"The only thing you are good at is being bad," she smiled, linking her arm in his.

"That I am," Jack grinned, patting her backside. "Come on, or we'll miss th' meal at th' White Horse."

88888


	24. Garments and Arguments

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as always to my beta, Pendragginink.

Please spare a moment today to think of the loss of the great tea-clipper, The Cutty Sark, which has been devastated by fire this morning. The world of ships is a sadder place – let's hope she can be a phoenix!

**Chapter 24 – Garments and Arguments**

"You're the one who wanted to stop for a drink," she reminded him, laughing at his sudden urgency not to miss the meal he had booked for them back at the inn. Following the barmaid**'**s instructions, they soon found themselves on the Calle de la Luna, and headed left towards the cathedral.

"It was only a quick one!" he protested, scowling as she strode along the street, looking in various windows for one selling women's' clothes.

"I was only teasing," she admitted, stopping briefly to kiss him as she found what she thought must be the correct shop.

Jack glared at a number of passersby who glanced in surprise at her open affection, chuckling to themselves at his evident discomfort. The rumour of Captain Jack Sparrow courting had spread around the taverns in the town like wild-fire that day and, if appearances were not deceiving, it looked as if it could be true. "Off you go then," he insisted, turning his attention back to Mab. "I'll wait fer you out here…"

"You are not coming in?" She looked at him in surprise, having hoped to have his guidance on what was, and was not, a reasonable price for items that she would normally have sewn herself.

"No, I am not!" Jack protested crossly. "You're determined ter ruin me, aren't you?"

"All right," she replied, frowning and taking a step away from him, not understanding his refusal. "I would not want to do that, would I?" she sniped, turning and walking into the shop. She shut the door firmly behind her, not giving Jack the chance to answer or explain his comment.

Jack sighed heavily, rolling his eyes and wondering what he had said that upset her as he leaned against the wall, preparing himself for a lengthy wait. Yet, to his surprise, Mab emerged barely ten minutes later with a modestly sized package tied with string.

"That was quick," he smiled, offering her his arm.

"Sì," she replied.

"Now fer th' sticky bun," he offered, chuckling as he picked up the pace, heading down a side street that would lead them to the bakers.

"I'm not hungry," Mab replied, her tone frosty. "And you would not want to ruin your meal…"

"Eh?" Jack puzzled. "But I thought yer wanted one?"

"No," Mab retorted, slipping her arm from his and walking on. "I must remember your reputation, mustn't I?"

"Fer gawd's sake, Mab!" Jack protested. "Is this about me not goin' in? No man would want ter set foot inside a woman's shop, whether he's a pirate or a healer…"

"I would have welcomed your comments," she remarked bitterly. "I'm… I'm not used to shopping on my own!"

"I'm sorry, luv," Jack apologised, not having understood the reason for her request earlier. "I never thought – but I'm no expert on women's undergarments, only how ter remove them quickly!"

"Sì. Well perhaps I should have bought that chastity belt she had," Mab snapped.

"I'm an expert lock pick," he grinned, hoping to get Mab to smile again, surprised how sour their day had suddenly turned. Mab ignored him, and turned, continuing walking towards the inn. Jack shrugged and followed her in silence, pushing open the door to the inn and allowing her to go first. "Do you still want a bath?" he asked her. "Or have yer gone off that too?" he sniped.

"I can aff…" Mab began, before she caught his second comment. She looked at him, her eyes filling with tears and she turned on her heels, storming out of the tavern and running back towards the docks.

Jack sighed heavily and followed her, cursing her long legs that kept her ahead of him until she stopped at the docks. She sat on the edge of the quayside, her feet dangling over the edge as she stared at the ships.

"Why are you so upset?" Jack asked. "I didn't know yer wanted my opinion in th' shop… I thought you would have asked her."

"I only wanted your advice on her prices!" Mab retorted, sniffing angrily. "I do not think she ripped me off, but I have no idea of prices here – hell, I cannot even remember the last time I had clothes that I did not sew myself!"

"Well I didn't realise that, did I?" Jack protested. "I don't come across many folk that don't know th' value of things…"

"And then you say… you say… at the inn…" Mab started crying again and turned her face from him, staring miserably out across the harbour.

"Mab! Come on, luv," Jack comforted, squatting down beside her. "There's no need ter cry."

"I would like to go back," she said quietly. "Per favore."

"Where?" Jack frowned. "Th' ship?"

"Sì," Mab confirmed.

"There's no boat," he informed her wryly, guessing some of the crew would have taken it back. "Come on, let's go back an' I'll wash you, eh?" he tempted.

"I can wash myself," she retorted angrily. "And I do not know if I can afford it yet!"

"I don't expect yer ter pay for it!" Jack exclaimed in exasperation. "I was going to!"

"I have one peso left," Mab reasoned, ignoring his comment. "Will that be enough?"

"You are not paying!" Jack declared. "I had always intended on payin' fer the inn as my treat t' you!"

Mab looked at him miserably. "Whatever," she shrugged

"For pity's sake, Mab!" Jack cried. "What have I done wrong?"

"I wanted your help, that was all!" she sniffed.

"You never said!" Jack defended. "I'm not a bloody mind reader!"

"I asked you to come in," she protested. "And then you… you were horrible at the inn…"

"You started snipin' at me as soon as we left th' bloody shop!" Jack retorted. "I'm supposed ter take it?"

"You are the one who was so concerned about your reputation!" she hissed. "Well perhaps we will see what your reputation is like when you go back to that big bed and fancy meal alone!"

"You ask any man if he'd go into a women's' clothes shop an' th' answer would be the same!" Jack hissed.

"How am I meant to know? Until today, I'd never been in one myself.!" Mab turned away, looking back towards the ships, tears running down her face as she sobbed, not understanding why Jack was so angry at her nor why he was shouting at her.

"Look," he sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's all been a misunderstandin'," he offered. "Let's make up, eh?" She looked at him miserably. "Friends?" he tempted, looking at her beneath his lashes.

"I do not know," she said doubtfully, sniffing and rubbing her eyes with her sleeve.

"I didn't mean ter hurt your feelings," he apologised, realising belatedly how controlling Jacoby must be of his daughter in all but her lovers. The more he discovered about the man, the more confused he became.

"Will a boat come soon?" she asked quietly, not looking at him.

"No," he sighed, shaking his head, reasoning that those who had taken the boats back to the ship were likely sleeping off the effects of their drinking. "Let's go back to th' White Horse, shall we?" Mab rose resignedly, brushing the dirt from her skirts. Jack tentatively offered her his arm, smiling reassuringly as she slowly took it. "Come on, eh?" he tempted. "Let's go an' have somethin' nice ter eat…"

Mab allowed him to lead her back to the inn, not speaking as she carried her parcel in her free hand. She paused outside the doors, glancing across at Jack. "Do you wish to eat in the common room?" she asked. "If you do, could I freshen up first?"

"See how yer feel once yer've washed?" Jack suggested. "You can have a bath if you like…"

"Per favore," she said quietly, walking through the door as he held it open for her, keeping her eyes downcast. She was conscious of how blotchy and red her face must be – it always was whenever she became upset.

"I'd like a bath drawn up for th' lady," Jack informed the landlord.

"And your meal?" the man prompted.

"Probably th' common room," Jack replied, "although I may change m' mind after th' bath…"

"Of course, Capitán," the landlord nodded as he handed across a heavy key. "Last door on the second floor," he instructed.

"Ta," Jack smiled, taking Mab's hand and heading for the stairs. Mab followed, climbing behind him, up and up again until they reached the second floor landing. Jack led the way along the narrow, dimly lit corridor until he reached the last door. He put the key in the lock and turning it, pushed the door open.

Mab walked into the room after him, thinking the room seemed much improved on the one they had shared in Tortuga. A large four poster bed dominated the room, and there was a small commode discretely screened to one side of the room. The drapes on the bed were heavy and looked relatively new but – best of all in Mab's eyes – the bedding was crisp and clean.

"It's nice enough," Jack commented, shrugging as he took his hat off, throwing it on the bed.

"It is a fine room," she agreed, hoping that they could stop arguing.

Jack looked around at a knock on the door, beckoning in a lad who was carrying a tray with a pitcher of ale and two beakers. Sp: "_Your bath will be sent up in a moment_," he assured Mab, putting the tray down and hurrying out.

"So, do you want ter show me what you bought?" Jack asked, sitting on the stool of the small dressing table and pouring himself an ale.

Mab sat on the bed, moving his hat to one side as she slowly unwrapped the parcel. "It is not much," she admitted. "Just an undershift, some undergarments, a shirt and some breeches…" She held up the items to show him. Although plain, they were all clearly good quality.

"She sold breeches?" he asked, amazed.

"It seems female pirates find skirts a mite cumbersome," she retorted, glowering at him. "Sorry," she added, not having meant to snap, realising belatedly how her comment might have seemed. Tears welled in her eyes again and she prayed it would not start off another argument.

"You've got a good eye," he complimented her, ignoring her sharp remark for he could see she was still upset.

"Grazie," she said, folding the items carefully back up and replacing them in the package. Although she was very fond of Jack, she was cautious of his stiff-necked pride and sharp temper, being used to the more easy-going nature of Sebastian and those who were her close friends on board the Tarantara. If the truth were told, she thought she was beginning to love him and that scared her.

"Come here," Jack urged, holding open his arms as he rose. "Let's be friends again, eh?"

Slowly Mab rose and walked across to him. "Am I your friend?" she asked cautiously.

"You were never my enemy," he smiled, wrapping his arms about her, sighing ruefully as she stiffened at his touch. "But more importantly, am I your friend? I seem to have done nothin' but upset you today when I just wanted t' treat yer."

"I don't know what I am feeling at the moment," she admitted softly. "I'm just painfully aware of how little I know apart from life within the troupe."

"I know," Jack sighed, stroking the hair back from her face. "An' I should have remembered from what you've told me. I'm sorry," he apologised.

"We make most of our clothes on board," she explained. "Papà buys bolts of cloth…"

"An' you've never had anythin' new," he finished for her.

"Papà bought my performing dresses," she remarked defensively. "But I don't' know if they were new or not." She looked at Jack, glaring angrily. "You make me out to be a pauper!" she protested.

"You are in a way," he reasoned, putting his hand to her face, hushing soothingly. "He keeps you a pauper."

"But we are not rich!" she argued. "And we will be bankrupt after paying you! Papà may have a small amount of savings – they keep us fed when times are not so good…" She looked at Jack, holding his eye. "We are not like you," she explained worriedly. "If we have no money, we will starve!"

"Your father obviously has no intention of payin' me any more than we settled on," Jack reasoned, "but I'm beginnin' t' seriously doubt it would bankrupt him even if he did."

"I do not understand," Mab protested. "Why do you think Papà has money?"

"I don't know," Jack sighed, not wanting to upset Mab further with what he was starting to suspect about her father. "It's a feeling is all; there's just somethin' about him."

"Papà is not a pirate, whatever you think," Mab insisted, shaking her head. "And if he were truly rich, why do we live like we do?"

"I don't know," Jack replied. "You'll have to ask him…"

"Me? Ask Papà if he was a pirate? Do I look that stupid?" she spluttered incredulously.

"Then you'll just have ter wonder," Jack reasoned, smiling at her.

"Papà hates pirates! We are not rich! And you are wrong!" she insisted.

"All right, I'm wrong," he nodded, not wanting another argument. "An' that sounds like yer bath," he smiled on hearing someone knock the door. Jack opened the door, allowing two maids in, one carrying a tin tub and the other a cauldron of water.

Mab sat quietly back on the bed, never having had such luxury of a bath being arranged for her.

Sp: "_We will fetch some more water_," the older of the girls said. Sp: "_It will not take a minute_…" They hurried from the room, shutting the door behind them.

Mab looked to Jack, before clambering from the bed. She touched the water, sniffing it. "Luxury," she gasped, realising that it was not salt water. She did not think she had ever bathed in fresh water before unless it had been when she was very young and they had lived in Venice.

"It's only water," Jack chuckled, amused by her surprised expression. "Clean, warm water though, I'll grant you. Should've brought some perfumed oil ter pour in…"

"I'm used to salt water, as are you most likely!" She looked at him, biting back a comment.

"Aye," he nodded, any reply curtailed by the return of the maids as they poured the rest of the water in. As they were leaving, the young lad returned, carrying a generous supply of fresh towels and some soap.

Sp: "_If you let me know when you are done, I will arrange for the bath to be removed_," he informed them, before hurrying away on another errand.

"Grazie," Mab smiled as Jack shut the door behind the departed youth and turned the key.


	25. The Bath

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything in this, it belongs to Disney. Anything else belongs to me.

Thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta and slapping my English into something resembling proper grammer!

Now, what would a Jack tale be without getting wet somewhere along the tale…. reviews as ever welcomed!

**Chapter 25 – The Bath**

"Come on then," Jack urged, glad that the arrival of the bath had cheered Mab a little. "In yer get whilst it's hot!"

"Can you unlace me?" Mab asked uncertainly, offering him her back.

"Always," Jack smiled, risking planting a kiss on her shoulder blades as he worked the laces undone. "There," he said as he finished, stepping regretfully back.

"Grazie," Mab acknowledged, sliding the dress from her shoulders, unable to help but smile as she cautiously stepped into the warm water.

"Don't flood th' place," he cautioned, laughing and sitting back on the stool, enjoying the look of bliss on her face. Mab ignored his comment, washing her hair first, grateful to be able to clean it properly for the first time since her abduction. "So do you want me ter do your back?" Jack asked hopefully once she had rinsed her hair.

Mab looked at him, considering. "Do you want to?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed. "But only if you want me to…"

"If you like," she replied, tentatively handing him the soap.

"What's wrong?" Jack sighed as he rubbed the soap into a lather. "I'm not goin' ter bite you!"

"I just don't want another argument," she admitted. "I don't like it when we argue…"

"Neither do I," Jack agreed. "Look, we're both in a situation we've never been in before, so how about we give each other a little leeway, eh?" he suggested. "I've never had t' live with a woman in m' cabin before an' you've never been in love with such a devilishly handsome rogue before," he teased.

"Sì… I will try…" she admitted, the corners of her lips quivering as she tried not to smile at his words. She failed.

"Deal?" he asked, holding out his hand to her as her smile broadened. Mab spat in her hand, holding it out to him. "We have an accord," Jack grinned, shaking her hand and then leaning forward, kissing her.

"I am not sure Papà would approve of me making accords with pirates," she confessed.

"Tough!" Jack retorted. "He did!"

"I suppose he did," she agreed, chuckling slowly.

"That's m' girl," Jack smiled, glad that she appeared to be happier. He rubbed the soap gently across her back, his hands moving slowly as he determined to make the most of the opportunity. "Now," he sighed as he finished, "is there anywhere else yer want washing?"

"I can manage," she assured him. "Grazie." She held her hand out for the soap.

"Spoilsport," he pouted theatrically, handing over the bar.

"Will you be bathing after me?" she asked. "Or would being clean ruin your reputation too?" she added innocently.

"I do bathe," he protested. "Sometimes…"

"So, will you?" she pressed, starting to lather her long legs, her motion drawing Jack's eyes. He watched with growing interest, adjusting his position as his breeches started to become tight.

"If you insist," he growled, regretting that there would not be enough time to love her before their meal.

"I do not, I was just asking," Mab insisted.

"I will – but only if you wash me…" Jack announced, wondering if she would balk at his request.

"Pardon?" Mab dropped the soap in surprise, having to fish beneath the water for it before she could start to lather her other leg.

"I want yer t' wash me – all over," Jack grinned at her reaction.

"I have never washed a man before," she admitted, thinking that bathing her younger brother, Pericles, did not count.

"You don't have ter then," Jack shrugged, trying to hide his disappointment.

"I did not say I would not," she protested, soaping her arms and body. "I just said that I have not before." She twisted slightly in the bath, looking at him. "If you want me to, then I will," she agreed.

"Thank you," Jack smiled in delight, watching as Mab dunked herself under the water, coming up spluttering a moment later. Shaking herself, she rose, stepping from the bath and reaching for one of the towels. She started to rub her hair dry whilst he started to eagerly strip his clothes off.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" she puzzled, looking at his plaited braids in confusion.

"It'd mean takin' all th' trinkets out an' I can't manage them easily on m' own," Jack admitted.

"I would help you," Mab offered. "That is if you want it washed?"

"Yes, it's been a while since it was done," he sighed ruefully. "In fact, I can't remember th' last time it was washed."

"Well then, I think it needs doing," she reasoned.

"Aye, it probably does," he agreed, chuckling.

"Get in then, and I'll take them out for you," she offered. Jack clambered in, causing a wave over the side of the tub. "And you told me not to flood the place," she smiled, reaching for the first of his braids.

"Oops!" Jack laughed as she started on the beads, putting them carefully to one side in his up-turned hat.

"I hope you can remember the order," she smiled.

"I hope yer can remember where they all go again," he said simultaneously, causing both of them to laugh.

"I doubt anyone will notice the odd one or two in a different place," Mab reasoned.

"I will…" Jack pouted.

"Well, hopefully we will remember between us," she remarked, dunking him unexpectedly under the water.

Jack emerged, coughing and spluttering, his hands clenching the sides of the tub with a vice-like grip. "Yer might give me warnin' when yer goin' to do that!" he wheezed, shaking his head and spraying Mab with water.

"I can't wash your hair when it is dry," she sighed, beginning to lather his tangled locks.

"No, but you could try not ter drown me," Jack protested.

"It would take more water than we have got here," she remarked dryly.

Jack turned and looked at her, arching a brow. "Don't get any ideas, missy…" he warned jokingly, glad that her earlier unhappiness had passed and that she felt confident enough to joke with him again.

"Me?" she asked innocently, a smile flitting across her lips as she worked the lather through his hair. When she was happy that she had not missed any of his luxuriant mane, she dunked him again.

"At least I got ter hold my breath that time!" Jack retorted as he re-emerged.

"Indeed," she smirked, dunking him a third time to remove the last of the soap from his hair.

"Happy now?" Jack spluttered, tensing in case she decided to try to drown him again. "Too bad if yer not, because I'm not goin' back under!" He glared at her but, to his relief, she seemed to have finished his hair.

"Your hair is clean – now give me your leg!" she ordered. Jack stuck his left leg in the air and leaned back as she dutifully washed, dunked the leg, and washed the other one. "Arms," she prompted.

"Here yer go," Jack chuckled, lifting his arm, trying not to wriggle as she neared his armpit and then repeated her ministrations on his other arm. "Where now?" he grinned in anticipation.

Mab started to soap his back, rinsing it with her hands before turning her attention to his chest. Her hands lingered briefly on his scars. "Do they hurt?" she asked quietly.

"Sometimes," Jack admitted. "But not at th' moment." He smiled, covering her hand with his before allowing her to finish. Cupping her hands, she rinsed the lather from his chest.

"And the rest of you?" she puzzled.

"If you want," Jack replied, smiling wolfishly.

"You said I had to wash all of you," she reminded him. "If you want me to do the rest of you, then you will have to stand up." She leaned back, looking at him expectantly.

"You can put yer hands in th' water an' feel," he chuckled.

"The soap won't work beneath the water," she sighed in exasperation. "Either stand up or do it yourself!"

"All right." Jack stood, dripping water running in rivulets down his body.

Mab raised an eyebrow as he grinned at her, smiling herself as she walked behind him, washing his backside before turning her attention to his front. She knew that Jack was enjoying this, his arousal proof of his pleasure at her touch. She suspected that he was waiting for her to comment or pull back, but she was determined not to give him the satisfaction. "There," she smiled, holding his gaze. "You are done."

"Ta," Jack grinned, stepping from the tub and taking the towel that Mab handed to him. "That wasn't so bad now, eh?" he murmured, approaching her, wanting more than ever to make love to her there and then.

"At least you are clean," she smiled. "Do you want me to do your hair now? We'll need to be dressed if we are eating in the common room…"

"Do your own first, before it gets tangled," Jack suggested, turning and reaching into one of the pockets of his discarded waistcoat to find the comb that he had brought with him, knowing that he intended staying at the inn overnight.

"Grazie," she nodded, taking the comb from him, raking her own hair before cautiously approaching him with it. "Do you want to sit?" she asked, indicating the floor beside the bed as he pulled his breeches back on.

"Do I have ter have this done?" he pouted, plonking himself on the floor at her feet.

"I will not be able to do your plaits again if you do not," she apologised, starting to tease the knots of long neglect from it.

"Ow! That hurt!" he whinged.

"Sorry," Mab apologised, but she did not pause in her combing of his hair until it hung down his back in a dark, silken wave. "There, knot free," she smiled, thinking how beautiful his hair was and wishing her own was as long.

"Thanks luv," Jack nodded. "I might leave th' trinkets out fer tonight…" He could not remember the last time his hair had been not only clean but combed too. He smiled as he felt Mab start to weave his hair into a sailor's plait for him, using one of the pieces of string that she had taken from his hair to fasten it.

"I bet I look somewhere near respectable," he grinned.

"I doubt you were even when you were new born," she retorted, laughing.

"Probably not," he agreed, hoisting himself up off the floor and rummaging through his pockets again until he found his kohl. He watched in the small looking glass as Mab untied her package again, opening it and taking out the undergarments and undershift.

"At least I can be respectable tonight," she smiled, putting on her new clothes before pulling the burgundy dress over her head. "Will you lace me?" she asked as she adjusted her cleavage.

"That's what I'm here for," Jack grinned, rising as he pulled his shirt on.

"Really?" Mab remarked, arching an eyebrow at him. "I thought you were here to take it off?"

"Well yes, but later," Jack chuckled. "I want ter show you off first in th' common room… an' see who else is in." He shook the dust from his waistcoat, not bothering to button it.

"I see, business and pleasure?" she teased as he reached for her laces.

"Th' other way around," he assured her. "Pleasure an' business…" He kissed her shoulders, running his tongue up towards her ear. "I'm here fer you first an' foremost, savvy?" he insisted, determined to make amends for upsetting her earlier.

"And what time is dinner?" Mab asked, dancing out of his reach.

"Should be soon," he mused, fixing his sash about his waist before his sword belt. He sat on the bed, pulling his boots on before deciding he was ready. "How about we go an' have a drink first?" he suggested. "We can send someone up ter deal with th' bath then…"

"All right," Mab agreed, brushing her skirts smooth. "You had best lead on…"

"Allow me, M'lady," Jack grinned, offering his arm. Mab placed her hand on his arm, waiting whilst he unlocked and then relocked the door behind them. He led the way down the two flights of stairs to the bar before spotting the young lad clearing tables. Jack caught his eye. Sp: "_We have finished with the bath now if you want to remove it_," he told the boy.

Sp: "_I will see it is done, Capitán_," the youngster replied, giving Jack a double-take over his changed appearance.

"Let's go to a booth," Jack offered, leading Mab to a quiet corner. "I'll fetch us a drink… ale or rum?"

"Rum, per favore," Mab grinned.

"Sì," he smiled, his Italian earning him an even broader smile. Humming to himself, he headed for the bar, watching carefully a number of men who were looking towards Mab as she sat waiting for him to return. As soon as he was served, he hurried back. "Here yer go, Missy," he announced, scowling at the men as he placed the mugs down on the table. "I've ordered us dinner," he said as he sat. "There wasn't any choice…"

"Grazie," Mab acknowledged, wondering exactly what the meal was going to be but she reasoned that as there had been only one option, she had better like it.


	26. Alain Peters

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, else it is mine.

Usual thanks: Thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta and for trying to make my English correct!

**Chapter 26– Alain Peters**

Mab and Jack were only half way through their meal when she noticed a large, balding pirate walking over to them. Wiping his brow, he quickly replaced his hat despite the stifling heat within the bar.

Mab nudged Jack with her knee and he looked up, sighing at the imminent interruption as he recognised the man. "Alain!" he called in greeting as the pirate continued towards them. "Good ter see yer again. I heard you'd escaped from Port Royal!"

"Jack!" the man beamed. "Aye, although it was a close shave! But yer can't beat a loyal crew… an' a good woman with a pistol…" He turned and looked straight at Mab, his eyes questioning.

"No, indeed yer can't," Jack agreed. "Mab, this is Alain Peters, captain of the _Camille_. He's half-French, but don't hold that against him…"

"Only if you say so," she smiled, nodding cautiously to the man.

"So how is our dear Norrington?" Jack enquired through a mouthful of venison, frowning as the other captain pulled up a stool and sat down at their table without invitation.

"Sadly alive, the last I saw of him… although he was foaming at the mouth a bit…" Alain reminisced, smiling at the memory.

"Oh good," Jack grinned. "Nothin' pleases me more." Ever since the Commodore had insisted on hanging him despite his assistance in rescuing Elizabeth, the Governor's daughter, Jack had made it his special purpose in life to rile the naval officer at every opportunity.

"Managed ter thin his ranks of officers a bit though," Alain chuckled, wondering why Jack's companion seemed to pale at his words.

"Good man!" Jack raised his mug in toast, not noticing Mab's distraction.

"I… I was wonderin' if yer had any cannons fer sale?" Alain asked hesitantly, remembering that he already owed Jack money and wondering if the other pirate would recall the debt. Somehow, he did not think Jack Sparrow was the forgetful type, but with a beautiful woman at his side, he thought it worth a chance. "I heard yer took some off a Spanish ship a while back…"

"As a matter of fact…" Jack grinned. "Why don't yer come by th' Pearl tomorrow an' we'll see what we can sort out, eh?" he offered, smiling genially whilst wondering why Alain's interest in weapons sat uneasy with him.

"I'll do that," he nodded, looking again in askance at Mab.. "I don't recognise yer woman – is she new about town?" His voice raised in hopeful expectation that she was a whore for he had never seen a woman in Jack's company who was not.

"Aye," Jack nodded, refusing to be drawn further. "An' she's _my_ woman, savvy?"

"Ah!" Alain rose, turning to leave. "For now you mean." He winked lewdly at Mab. "I'll see you when your taste recovers…"

"Cacchio," Mab snorted as he left, but Jack rose, his hand automatically settling on the hilt of his sword. _(Trans: Prick)_

"Mab is not a whore!" he spat angrily. "An' if you know what's good fer you, you'll apologise now!"

"Jack!" she protested, looking in surprise at his actions, but not half as surprised as Alain who turned sharply at Jack's words. Noise within the inn stilled, faces turned in expectation of a fight.

"Never said she was," he protested, holding up his hands in an attempt to fend off Jack's anger. "Ease off, Jack… yer not even drunk yet!"

"You implied it," Jack growled, his hand slowly moving off the hilt. "Now apologise to her!" he demanded.

"I am sorry, mademoiselle," Alain smiled, removing his hat with a flourish as he bowed to her. "May your taste in men improve soon…"

"An' you can forget about doin' a deal," Jack growled at him. "Yer still owe me for th' powder from two years back if I remember rightly too!" he retorted, finally recalling their previous dealings.

"Ah, Jack… she's really got yer by th' balls if yer can't even take a joke no more!" He headed back towards the table. "Now, what are yer drinking?" Jack glowered, ignoring the fellow patrons who shook their heads in disappointment as it became clear that the two captains were not about to come to blows. "That bad, eh?" Alain chortled. "Should I find yer a weddin' present now or later?"

"Shut it, Peters!" Jack snapped. "An' it's two rums!"

"Cheap weddin' present," Alain chuckled, heading to the bar. Jack sat back down, still glaring at the back of Alain Peters.

"Jack, do not rise to his baiting," Mab smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"I can't help it," he sighed. "He always manages ter have that effect on me… two minutes of his company an' I'm wanting t' kill him! An' he does still owe me fer that powder!" Mab slid her hand beneath the table, running her fingers along his thigh. "An' I forget you have this effect on me," Jack chuckled, returning the kiss on her cheek as his mood lightened. "Thanks, luv."

"You are welcome," she smiled, kissing his lips.

"I'll show you just how grateful I am later," he murmured as Alain Peters returned with a tray and three mugs.

"Break it up," Alain cautioned. "They've rooms upstairs fer that kind of stuff!"

"Aye, an' we've already got one booked," Jack taunted.

"Sì, and it is Jack I will be leaving with later," Mab retorted.

Alain shook his head. "There's no hope fer yer Jack, he sighed. "Yer clean, yer've got a 'good' woman… what's next?" He supped his rum.

"I might get payment from you," Jack sniped.

"Oh, yes… yer right about th' powder. I forgot." He placed a heavy purse on the table, pushing it across to Jack who arched an eyebrow, at a loss for words. "An' I'll pay fer th' cannons on delivery," he assured his fellow captain.

"Bloody hell, what did yer do? Rob th' Governor's mansion?" Jack spluttered in disbelief.

"That's fer me t' know an' fer yer t' worry about," Alain chuckled. "An' if I can rob that place, then nothing's safe!" His gaze turned once more to Mab as she drank her rum.

"Aye," Jack nodded, placing a possessive arm about Mab's shoulders as he drained his mug. "Come on young lady, I need my beauty sleep," he winked.

"Afraid I'll woo her away from yer, eh?" Alain teased.

"Not a cat-in-hell's chance," Jack snorted.

"Especially if you are French," Mab retorted, rising with Jack.

"Half-French, my dear… an' only th' part that matters!" he assured her.

"Aye, yer gob!" Jack laughed, taking Mab's hand and leading her towards the stairs. "G'night, Peters! Sweet dreams!"

"Goodnight m' dear," Alain said, standing and bowing towards Mab. "I'll see yer t'morrow, Jack!"

"Aye, but not too early, eh?" Jack agreed.

"An' there yer was telling me yer were an' early riser," Alain taunted, sitting down in the now vacated booth.

"Not lately," Jack called back over his shoulder. "Most definitely not lately…"

88888

"M' apologies about Alain," Jack offered as he unlocked the door to their room, eagerly ushering Mab inside. "I would say you'll get used to him, but I don't intend t' have him around yer that much… he likes t' think he is a ladies' man…" He was pleased to see that the bath had been removed and the floor had been dried. A number of beeswax lamps had been lit in the room and it looked warm and inviting… not that it needed to be more inviting. The large four poster bed was all that he was interested in – that and Mab.

"Have no fear," Mab teased, turning towards him and reaching for his shirt. "I like my men younger than him… and slimmer," she chuckled as he struggled to take his boots off.

"I must be in luck then," Jack remarked, kicking his heavy boots across the room before reaching behind him to lock the door. He removed his sword belt and sash before wrapping his arms about her, his fingers making short work of the fastenings of her dress. With a rustle, it slid to the floor.

"You must be," she smiled slipping his shirt from his shoulders as she stepped out of the burgundy fabric puddled at her feet.

"I'm going t' have ter get used t' fightin' m' way to yer body," Jack muttered to himself, unbuttoning her undershift before turning his attention to her undergarments. "I think I preferred yer indecent," he declared dryly as he struggled to remove them.

"I thought I already was," she replied dryly, tugging his buttons undone.

"Aye, now yer are," he husked as she slid his breeches past his hips and for a moment he wrapped his arms about her, holding her to him. He cursed himself for becoming fond of her, too fond in a way if his reaction to Alain's taunts were any guide, and regretted their argument earlier in the day, vowing to be more considerate in future. He pressed his nose against her hair, inhaling deeply before, almost reluctantly, he released her. "Now get yer sweet little backside to that bed," he growled.

Mab grinned and turned, dashing across to the large bed, determined to beat him to it – but she did not. She laughed with delight as he tackled her, throwing her across the blankets.

"Too slow," he accused, rubbing himself against her, savouring the feel of her bare flesh against his. His teeth marked her shoulder as he bit sharply.

"Ow!" Mab protested, wriggling round to face him only to find his lips pushed against hers. Jack's tongue pressed between her lips, roving her mouth hungrily. "Jack…" Mab groaned, returning his kisses eagerly.

"D' yer want me?" he chuckled. "Do yer?"

"Sì…" Mab gasped. "Per favore, Jack… per favore!"

88888

"Mab…" he gasped, shakily collapsing beside her and pulling her towards him.

"Sì?" she smiled, looking across at him.

"I was right in Tortuga when I said we should do this more often!" He kissed her on the forehead, still shaking and not just from their love-making. Mab had only been on board a few weeks but already he was beginning not to want to let her go, his acknowledgement of his need for her shocking him. "I'm goin' ter book a room every chance we get," he vowed, wondering if there was any way that he could tempt her to stay with him.

"I will look forward to it," she smiled, snuggling against him, unaware of his thoughts.

"So will I," Jack assured her, his mind already plotting routes and sailing times that would allow him to spend as much time as possible with her whilst still keeping the crew happy with plunder. "So will I."

88888

Reviews make my day… hint!


	27. The Whistle

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, alas! Anything else is mine.

Usual thanks: To Pendragginink for being my beta and a great big welcome back to Starlight!

**Chapter 27 – The Whistle**

Mab checked for the one peso concealed in her parcel, now made smaller by the fact she was again wearing the undershift and undergarments, before tucking the package under her arm.

"Do you think my boots will be ready?" she asked Jack as they left the inn.

"They might be," he reasoned. "Let's go an' see – I can always send one of th' men ter fetch them later if needs be." He followed Mab as she confidently set off through the market, her eyes drawn by numerous items that were on sale. The vibrant stalls were made more colourful by the myriad of languages calling for attention; Spanish, English, French. Some sold clothing, pots, baskets, fruit, fish and bread. She had even seen one that sold musical items, but had hurried past that stall, knowing her peso would be unlikely to stretch to anything on the expensive looking stall. "You seen anythin' that takes yer fancy?" Jack tempted, hoping to spoil her.

"A few things," she smiled, "but they were all too dear. Perhaps I will head to the baker's and get a sticky bun instead."

"Am I allowed ter treat you now that yer earnin' yer keep?" Jack asked.

"You have already treated me to the boots!" Mab protested. "You will not make much of a pirate if you spend my entire ransom on gifts, will you?" she teased.

"A sticky bun won't come ter much…" Jack laughed.

"No, but what I had my eyes on would," Mab chuckled, walking past yet another fruit stall.

"I am a pirate," he reminded her. "I can always thieve back what I spend on yer or thieve th' gift!"

"I doubt you would get away with thieving here," she smiled. "I get the impression that they are used to pirates."

"Aye," he sighed theatrically. "Th' worst place ter try an' thieve is this sort o' town… but I can still buy yer something you like?" he offered.

Mab laughed, leaning close to kiss him. "Well if you really want to treat me," she whispered, "there was a stall which had some musical items a short distance back…"

"Well why didn't yer say?" Jack exclaimed. "Come on, Missy!" Jack stopped and turned, virtually dragging Mab behind him as he made his way back towards the stall.

"I did not say because it was too expensive!" she exclaimed, trying to keep up.

"Mab… Mab… I'm a pirate – an' a bloody successful one at that!" Jack reminded her. "Money is no object, savvy?"

She nodded, indicating a tatty looking wooden box on the ground beside a stall filled with sheet music. Clearly nobody had looked at it for a while, for a large stone weighted the top sheet down. Mab crouched down and moved the stone, starting to look intently through the pages. "Got… got… mmmn… got…" she mumbled.

"Ain't no-one been interested in them fer a while," the stallholder informed her, speaking in English which, from his appearance, sounded like his native tongue.

"Well, you are selling them in the wrong place then," she retorted, not pausing to look up. "Pirates would probably use them to wipe their…" She glanced up at Jack, her eyes teasing. "Noses," she finished, Jack only a few moments behind her with the same word. "Indeed," she smiled, pulling a few sheets from within the pile and passing them to Jack. "Pachelbel and Corelli," she beamed.

"Who?" Jack blinked.

"Johann Pachelbel and Arcangelo Corelli," she explained. "Honestly, Jack… I thought you knew everything!"

"I do… mostly!" he protested. "I just don't know me composers, savvy?"

"I 'savvy'," she chuckled, before gasping with delight as her eyes caught on a silver whistle gleaming from a cord as it dangled from the canopy of the stall.

"We'll have that," Jack grinned, catching the enthralled look on Mab's face.

Her eyes went round. "Jack! It's too expensive!" she cried in shock.

"Aye, you're right," Jack nodded, smiling at her as she tried not to look disappointed at his comment. "How long have yer been tryin' ter sell it?" he asked the stallholder. "A long time judgin' by th' dirt on it…"

"It's a clean as a whistle," the stallholder snorted, chuckling at his pun. "Th' price is th' price! One doubloon. Look at th' workmanship! Have yer ever seen such fine engraving?"

"I'll give yer an English guinea," Jack offered, taking roughly three crowns off the price

"Jack!" Mab gasped, realising he still intended buying it for her.

"That's robbery!" the man protested.

"No-one else is likely ter buy it from yer," Jack reasoned, shrugging.

"Can she play it then?" the stall holder demanded.

Jack looked to Mab. "Si," she nodded as Jack reached for the whistle and handed it to her.

"Show him," he instructed, smiling as she rubbed the mouthpiece against the hem of her dress before putting it to her lips. The first, haunting, notes of Greensleeves filled the air and Jack smirked at the stallholder's surprised expression. From the attention of others nearby, he was not alone in his reaction.

"Let's see yer money then," he grumbled, holding out his hand.

"One guinea?" Jack questioned, reaching for his purse.

"Aye," he grunted. "One guinea an' yer lady can have it."

Jack beamed as he handed over the coin. "An' how much fer th' music?" he pressed.

"Two bits fer what yer've got," the man replied.

"All right," Jack agreed, feeling it wise not to push his luck and handing over the guinea and two reales.

Mab just stood in a daze, the music clasped in one hand as she stared at the whistle in her other. "It's not goin' ter jump up an' bite you!" Jack teased as he took her elbow and led her from the stall.

"It's beautiful," she exclaimed, staring at the intricate floral engravings along the length of it. "I've never had such a fine instrument… I will play it for you when we get back," she beamed.

"I'll look forward to it," Jack smiled, taking the music from her and tucking it within her parcel before she lost it.

Mab walked through the rest of the market, not even looking at the stalls, her eyes almost entirely on the shining instrument clenched in her hand. It was only by luck, and some half-tugs by Jack, that kept her from colliding with people, but at last they made it safely to the cobbler's.

"Oi!" Jack chuckled at her inattention. "Do you want yer boots or not?"

"Pardon?" she blinked, suddenly realising where Jack had guided them to. "Oh, yes… sì…"

"I wish you looked at me like that," he teased as he pushed open the door.

"Do you want me to?" she smiled, walking past him into the small shop.

"Maybe in th' side cabin," he suggested, winking as Mab raised an eyebrow, her comment curtailed as the cobbler hurried from his workroom.

Sp: "_Capitán… Miss… your boots… yes, they are here somewhere_." He turned back into his workroom. Sounds of rummaging could be heard. Sp: "_Yes, here they are_," he exclaimed, returning to the shop. Sp: "_I finished them this morning_," he said as he handed them to Mab.

Jack raised his eyebrows in approval at them as Mab put the string of the whistle around her neck, freeing her hands to take the boots. Leaning against Jack, she slipped them on. Sp: "_They fit beautifully, thank you_," she smiled to the cobbler.

Sp: "_Excellent_!" Jack smiled. Clearly the old man's confidence in his skills had not been misplaced. Sp: "_I'll be visiting your premises again_."

Sp: "_Thank you_," he nodded, taking payment from Jack.

"To the ship now?" Mab asked, turning to Jack as he opened the door for her. "What time did Alain say he would be arriving?"

"Dunno," Jack shrugged. "He'll turn up when he turns up. If we're not back, he an' Gibbs'll catch up on th' gossip."

"Is that wise leaving those two together for that long?" she puzzled, nodding to the cobbler as she left. "Who knows what they will talk about…" She liked the older quartermaster, but knew he would talk and talk given half a chance – and that his tongue was not always as guarded as it should be.

"They've known each other fer years," Jack expanded. "They're like a pair of old washer-women when they get together." Mab giggled at the image his words conjured. "Come on, let's get yer sticky bun an' then we'll head back, eh?" Jack offered.

"Will you share one with me?" Mab asked cautiously, mindful of the argument they had had the day before. "Or are you still afraid of your reputation?"

"Ah, what th' hell!" Jack declared. "They all think I'm mad anyway!" he grinned.

"You are not," she assured him. "But you are a good performer."

"Aye," Jack chuckled. "Y' reckon there'd be a place for me in your troupe?"

"We don't have any openings for madmen," she smiled.

"Yer just said I was a good performer!" Jack retorted. "Cheeky minx!"

"I meant your madness was an act," she explained as they stopped outside of the baker's. "You are too clever to be truly mad."

"Thank you," he smiled, kissing her cheek. "But don't tell anyone, eh? Or my reputation will really be ruined."

"It takes a performer to spot a good act," she smiled, pressing her nose against the window as she looked at the various cakes and buns on sale.

"Come on then," Jack urged. "In yer go…"

Mab walked into the baker's as he held the door open for her, pointing out two sticky buns. "My treat," she assured Jack as she reached for her money. "You've spent enough…"

"All right then," he smiled, leaning close to her ear. "I'll let you lick my fingers clean afterwards," he whispered.

Mab grinned, handing him one of the buns before taking her change. "Let's go and sit on the dockside," she suggested.

"That's right, show me up in front of th' crew!" Jack laughed, but followed her nonetheless the short distance to the dock.

Mab sat on one of the bollards, staring out across the harbour as she ate her bun. "Perry would love these," she sighed.

"This is th' life," Jack sighed as he tucked into his bun with some relish, putting his free arm about her shoulders in silent understanding. "Shall we retire an' spend th' rest of our days sittin' here an' eatin' sticky buns?"

"And our nights making love so we don't get fat," she chuckled, catching his mood. "It sounds ideal!"

"You can play yer whistle an' sing to make us some money with which to buy th' buns," he fantasised.

"And what will you do?" she asked as she licked the crumbs from her fingers.

"I'll…" Jack mused for a moment. "I'll go fishin' for our supper!" he declared with a grin.

"You tempt me," she laughed, waiting for him to finish his bun. "But we should be heading back…"

"Aye," Jack sighed heavily. "We should. Let me just eat th' rest of this."

88888


	28. Negotiations

Usual disclaimers - if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney - everything else is mine!

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta... a true treasure! If I could find out where they'd dug her up, I'd bury her again! (hehe)

On holiday for a fortnight from this Saturday, so next update will be slightly delayed - apologies.

**Chapter 28 - Negotiations**

Joshamee Gibbs leaned over the ship's rail, fellow pirate Alain Peters at his side. He could quite clearly see Jack and Mab on the quayside, but they showed no signs of moving yet.

"I guess he'll be back when he's finished eating," Alain reasoned. "Ah, to be so in love…" he chuckled.

"Yes," Joshamee agreed, frowning at Alain's judgment of them. "It's most unlike Jack though…" He had initially not even recognised his captain with his tidy hair and wondered if Alain was right.

"I don't know," Alain teased. "He was clean in th' inn last night an' threatened to run me through when I asked about his woman…"

"He did?" the quartermaster exclaimed. "Good grief! Will wonders ever cease?" He stared towards the two lovers on the dockside. "I wonder what will happen when he delivers her back?" he mused to himself.

"Delivers her back?" Alain remarked, raising an eyebrow in question. "Where did he discover her is what I'm more interested in!"

"Eh? Ah… um, I'd best not say," Joshamee evaded. "He'll have my guts for garters." He guessed that Jack would not be too happy with him revealing how he had found her in the magistrate's summerhouse.

"I was merely wondering if there were more like her at home," Alain pressed, sensing an opening. "She has quite an unusual accent, yes?"

"She's Italian, from what I gather – or at least of Italian parentage," the portly man explained evasively.

"Ah, yes… I thought I recognised it," Alain lied. He liked to make the most of his own French blood, thinking it made him appear more mysterious and attractive to the ladies, although he had never been outside of the Caribbean himself. "Look, the lovers have finished eating," he smiled, watching as Mab went to bite Jack's fingers before they rose and climbed down to the nearby ship's boat that was moored nearby.

"He'll never hear the last of this," Joshamee chuckled to himself, shaking his head as Jack picked up the oars and began to row back towards the _Black Pearl_. "They'll think he's even madder than ever!"

"So you don't reckon he'll tire of her soon?" Alain sighed, looking questioningly towards his friend. "If she were to take up whoring she'd make a fortune!" Unlike Jack, he had caught the mutterings in the inn the previous evening and he had been asked on more than one occasion who the dark haired woman with the English pirate was.

"I doubt Jack will tire of her," the quartermaster reasoned. "An' I doubt she'd sell herself."

"He's got it that bad then?" Alain mused, watching as the ship's boat neared. "Does she… on board…" he ventured hopefully.

"Aye, they're at it all hours of th' day an' night," Joshamee teased, enjoying the other captain's evident interest in Mab.

"They are?" Alain gasped, looking with even greater interest at her.

"And not quietly either…" he taunted, although – to be fair – he knew that the two of them tried their best.

"That's it, Gibbs!" Alain declared, slamming his hand into his fist. "I have to have her!"

"You'll have to kill Jack first," Joshamee reasoned, guessing that if Jack were truly smitten, he would not part with her any other way.

"Ah, that is a slight inconvenience," he sighed, catching the line that Jack threw up to him. "He is younger than me, and a better swordsman… but I am more handsome!" He winked at Joshamee as he made the boat secure. "Afternoon, Jack!" he called down. "I thought you were never turning up! Mademoiselle Mab," he added, smiling at down her, his position above giving him a delightful view of her cleavage.

"It's not afternoon already, is it?" Jack exclaimed, squinting up at the sun.

"It was afternoon two hours ago!" Alain chided.

"Heh! Sorry, Alain," Jack chuckled.

"I could see you had other things on your mind," the captain of the _Camille_ remarked dryly, watching as Mab climbed over the ship's rail, a flash of booted ankle showing before she headed towards the master cabin. Jack followed her on board.

"Do yer want ter come down to th' hold an' have a looksee?" he prompted, trying to remind the other captain why he had come on board..

Alain reluctantly tore his gaze from Mab's departing figure back towards Jack. "Aye, why not," he chuckled, knowing Jack had noted his distraction.

"At least it'll stop yer ogling m' woman," Jack commented wryly.

"But some things are so deserving of such attention," Alain teased, sighing as Mab shut the cabin doors behind her.

"They are," Jack smiled in agreement as they walked along the main deck towards the stairs. "No hard feelings, eh?" he grinned, enjoying for once having the upper hand.

"None whatsoever," Alain shrugged. "But if she ever feels the need for a more experienced man…"

"She won't find any more experienced than me," Jack retorted sharply, angry at himself for rising to Alain's barb.

"Ah, but Jack… don't you know that we French make the best lovers… and she being Italian… ah, it is a match made in heaven!" Jack snorted in derision. "Well, if you are not convinced, perhaps I could borrow her for an evening and let her decide," he tempted, although from the smile on his face it was clear he was not entirely serious – nor entirely joking.

"Over my dead body!" Jack growled, reaching for a lantern to light their way in the hold. "And Mab'd refuse anyway!" he added.

"Aye, Gibbs did say I'd have to kill you first," Alain sighed, following Jack along the narrow corridor. "Anyway… cannons?""

"Cannons," Jack repeated, holding the lantern high to illuminate the store that they had just entered.

Alain cast a careful eye over the four cannons that Jack showed him, checking that he could use his own ammunition for them. All four were in good condition and, although he would have liked all four, he reluctantly admitted to himself that he could not afford them. He knew Jack would not give them to him without payment and paying his old debt for the powder had left him short. "I'll take the two smaller ones," he decided, "if yer price is right?"

"M' price is always right," Jack insisted.

"But often too high," Alain cautioned. "Perhaps we should start our negotiations… over a rum in your cabin, yes?"

"Just what I was goin' ter suggest," Jack agreed, wondering how high he could force the price. "When do yer want t' take them?"

"I'll come alongside later t'morrow and have m' men lift them off," Alain reasoned. "Isn't any point getting ourselves all hot and bothered over something so inanimate, is there?"

"Indeed not," Jack grinned, catching his inference. "And very animate things are so worth th' effort!"

"Indeed she is," Alain teased, hoping Mab would still be in the cabin when they got there. "Shall we?" He nodded towards the stairwell and Jack led the way back through the corridor: climbing first and heading aft towards the main cabin. Alain brightened on seeing Mab sitting quietly upon the stern seats reading, hoping her presence would distract Jack from the negotiations.

"Ah, Jack…" she began, before pausing on seeing Alain behind him. "Could you unlace me? I need to help Nathan…" She marked her place in the book with a piece of ribbon, leaving it on the seat, before rising and heading towards the side cabin. Jack grinned and followed her, smirking as he drew the drapes across the opening before turning his attention to her laces. He leaned close, kissing and nibbling her neck and shoulders as he did so. Mab leaned against him, chuckling at his attentions.

"Enjoying this?" he murmured, loud enough for Alain to hear.

"Sì, but alas I cannot stay, Jack." She sighed. "I have to work…"

"An' I have business to conduct," he admitted, watching appreciatively as she wriggled out of her dress, undershift and undergarments before pulling on her new breeches and shirt. She left her boots off, reasoning that she would not need to wear them now that she was back on board.

"I will plait your trinkets back in later, sì?" she asked, reaching for the heavy drapes and pulling them open.

"Aye, thanks luv," he smiled, patting her backside as she went.

"She cooks as well?" Alain sighed, leaning in his chair as he watched her wistfully through the open doors.

"Beautifully," Jack boasted, fetching two bottles of rum from his store and sitting opposite his fellow pirate. "An' you should hear her sing!"

"I'd be delighted to," Alain nodded. "When?" He turned to Jack hopefully.

Jack chuckled. "She doesn't sing to just anybody an' I don't want ter insult her by askin' her to perform fer you!"

"An' there I was thinkin' it was an invite," Alain sighed disappointedly.

"Y' know me, you never get anythin' fer nothin'," Jack reasoned, sliding one of the bottles across the table.

"Well, a song might have eased th' negotiations," he chuckled. "But scare me with what yer want fer th' cannons an' then I'll make yer laugh with what I'm prepared t' pay…"

"Sixty guineas a piece," Jack declared.

Alain snorted derisively as he uncorked the bottle of rum. "Yer've got balls, I give yer that, Jack!"

"Aye, an' Mab knows it too…" he taunted.

"I was thinking more like thirty…" Alain offered, taking a sip of rum.

"Thirty?" Jack spluttered. "Bloody hell!"

"Well, thirty and no song is a truly fair price…" the older pirate shrugged.

"It's robbery!" Jack stated. "Fifty-five!" he insisted.

"No, robbery is what got you them in the first place," Alain chuckled. "Or t' be more precise, piracy. Thirty-five and a song!"

"Not a cat-in-hell's chance!" Jack countered, wondering just how Mab singing had entered into the negotiations. "Fifty an' you can sing th' song!"

"Thirty-five and no song," Alain offered, frowning. He had been interested to hear Mab sing when Jack had bragged about her voice but knew his purse would not stretch much higher.

"Fifty!" Jack insisted, taking a swig from his bottle.

"Thirty-eight and a song?" Alain ventured.

"Make me a reasonable offer an' I might see about askin' her," Jack tempted, wondering if she would indeed sing if he asked.

"Forty is m' top offer, Jack. I'll go no higher, song or no song," Alain sighed.

Jack sat for a time, stroking his chin braids which he had plaited himself that morning. "Forty-five?" he suggested.

"Forty is m' limit," Alain insisted, "or you can find some other daft bugger t' buy them! Forty each… and a song! Over dinner would be nice, actually…"

Jack sighed dramatically, knowing that forty guineas each was a good price for the small cannons and more than he had thought he would get for them. "All right, " Jack agreed, "but yer can pay fer th' dinner!"

"You lady would surely not want to sing in the common room," Alain reasoned. "I was thinking of somewhere quieter… my cabin, perhaps?"

"I never agreed that Mab would sing," Jack cautioned.

"Ah, but my offer was forty for the cannons and a song. If she will not sing, I would have to re-evaluate my offer…" Alain sighed expressively.

"Damn yer eyes," Jack growled, wishing his lecherous friend had never set eyes on Mab. "I haven't even asked her if she'd sing yet!"

"Which means that you will, yes?" Alain smiled, knowing he had left Jack little option.

"If she says no, I'll sell them ter someone else," Jack warned. "An' yer know they're good! Be a shame ter miss out!"

"She will not say no," Alain chuckled. "How could she refuse you when the two of you are so in love," he teased. "I shall send one of my boats for you… say one bell last dog watch, yes?" (6.30pm)

"We'll be ready," Jack grumbled, still not wanting Mab to sing but not wanting to lose out on the sale of the two cannons. He had been trying to sell them for some time, but the opportunity had not arisen and he did not want to let this chance slip by.

"I shall await her… I mean your arrival with eager anticipation," Alain smiled, rising and heading towards the open cabin doors.

"I'll make sure she's wearin' a chastity belt!" Jack shouted after him.

"I know a good locksmith," Alain chortled.

"I'll have him imprisoned in th' brig fer th' night," Jack joked as he rose and followed.

"Aye, you probably would," Alain sighed. "Until later then," he nodded, climbing down over the ship's rail to his waiting boat.

88888

As ever, reviews make my day and help the story go faster!


	29. On the Camille

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine.

Thanks as ever to by beta, Pendragginink.

**Chapter 29 – On the Camille**

Jack walked slowly to the galley, uncertain as to how Mab would react to what he had to ask. He still was not quite sure how he had found himself in this situation. "Mab…" he smiled, grinning a little nervously as he entered the narrow galley. "Have you got a moment?"

Mab looked up as he entered, smiling back at him. "What is the matter?" she asked, turning her attention back to the vegetable she was chopping.

"I… erm… have a favour ter ask," Jack admitted, glad that Nathan was clearly elsewhere.

"Isn't it a bit early in the day for that," she chuckled, putting her knife down. She leaned against the bulkhead, wiping her hands in a rag as she looked at him.

"Not that sort of favour," he grinned, delighting in her assumption that he wanted her in his bunk. "I… we've been invited ter Alain's ship fer dinner t'night as part of th' deal for the cannons I've just sold him."

"That will be nice," Mab frowned uncertainly, remembering how Jack had been insistent in keeping her away from the womanising captain.

"Another part of th' deal is that you sing for him," Jack continued, wincing in anticipation of her anger.

Mab looked at him, her mouth agape. "Pardon?" she blinked.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling a sheepish face. "I dunno how he did it, but he managed ter twist my words…" He did not think it would be a good idea to admit that he had been bragging about her.

"All right," Mab sighed. "How can I refuse you anything after your gifts."

Jack grinned ruefully, realising that the silver whistle still hung around her neck. "I'm really sorry, luv. Yer sure you don't mind too much?"

"It will be on board his ship, sì?" she pressed. "And who else will be there?"

"Yes," Jack assured her. "An' just you, me an' him. No-one else, I swear, or yer won't be singing…"

"I don't mind," Mab smiled. "It is, after all, what I do for a living…"

"Thanks." He leaned down, capturing her lips with his, pressing her against the bulkhead as she opened her mouth to him.

"Although it is a good job you did not arrange for me to sing in a tavern or such… Papà would not approve of me performing without the family," she cautioned as she broke for air.

"What his eyes don't see…" Jack winked.

"His ears will hear about," she insisted. "It does not do to disobey Papà!"

"It will still be a good few weeks before you see him again. I doubt even if yer did sing in a tavern that he would find out – unless he's th' sort to frequent pirate taverns…" Jack ventured.

"He's likely to if we are to sing for you in a tavern for your birthday," she reminded him.

"Aye," Jack nodded, admitting she was right.

"And then I'll truly sing for you," she smiled, kissing him on the lips once more. Jack grinned and kissed her back, his hand reaching to her breast.

"Oi! Not in th' galley!" Nathan retorted, pushing his way past them with the bucket of eggs.

"It's my ship," Jack retorted in jest.

"An' my galley – unless yer want t' cook… Captain?" he asked. "And if you are intending abducting Mab, send me two other helpers to take her place," he insisted.

Jack gave Mab one more lingering kiss before turning to leave, poking his tongue out at Nathan. "Nah, she's all yours – fer now," he conceded. Mab blew a raspberry at him as he left, chuckling as he paused at the doorway. "Just remember yer have t' get ready t' go ter Alain's," he cautioned.

"Sì," Mab acknowledged, picking up her knife and reaching for another vegetable from the top of the pile before her. "I'll just finish these first…"

88888

Despite the usual large amount of work in the galley, it was barely an hour later when she hurried towards the cabin with a small cauldron of hot water, eager to get ready. She opened the doors, surprised to find Jack waiting within, already clean and dressed.

"Do yer think you'll have time ter plait m' trinkets back in?" Jack asked hopefully, having felt naked without his adornments that day.

"I can make time," Mab smiled, putting the cauldron down in the side cabin. "Let me just wash whilst the water is hot…"

"Ta, luv," Jack grinned, moving to lean against the doorframe of the side cabin as she stripped naked and quickly washed. "One o' these day's I'm going t' have yer over th' basin," Jack growled. "Yer don't know how much yer tempt me like that!" He handed her the comb reluctantly, reaching to caress her body as she dragged the comb through her hair.

Mab grinned at him, batting his hand away. "Do you want to sit on one of the chairs?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Been a while since I did it like that," he chuckled.

"I meant to plait your trinkets in," she sighed, pulling her shirt and breeches back on.

"It'd likely be easier," he admitted, heading across to the large table and tipping out the contents of his purse onto an empty plate. His beads and various adornments clanged upon the pewter amidst a surprisingly large amount of money. Mab gasped, catching sight of more than one golden coin. Jack grinned up at her as he sat. "Well, I need it in case m' lady decides she needs to buy something," he teased.

"Indeed," she spluttered, combing his hair again before starting the arduous and often confusing task of replaiting the trinkets back into his hair. "I'm not sure if I prefer you with or without them," she chuckled, handing Jack his bandana as she stood back to admire her work.

"I definitely prefer them in," Jack insisted, shaking his head and grunting with satisfaction on hearing the normal clinks.

"What dress do you want me to wear?" Mab asked.

"Th' red one?" Jack suggested. "Make th' poor man's eyes pop out at what he's missing!"

"You are cruel, Jack," she laughed, returning to the side cabin to find her undergarments, undershift and the dress he had indicated. She slipped the cotton undershift over her head, wriggling it down before doing the same with the beautiful dress. "Will you lace me?" she asked, returning to the main cabin.

"Aye," Jack replied, looking exceedingly smug. "Perfect…" he muttered to himself.

"What is perfect?" she puzzled.

Jack leaned close to her ear. "I've a little something fer yer t' wear tonight," he whispered, turning her about in his arms so that his lips brushed her lips. "I'd have liked t' give them to yer proper like, but I know you couldn't explain them to yer father, let alone th' authorities if they ever searched your ship." He chuckled to himself as he reached into his pocket. Something chinked. "Th' woman I took these from is probably still complaining to th' Commodore too…" he added wryly, as he placed something heavy around her neck. Nimble fingers fastened the clasp and he stood back, admiring.

Mab glanced down at the necklace, gasping in shock. Diamonds and rubies encircled her neck, a matching adornment nestled just above her breasts.

"Needs a little more," he insisted, reaching up and fixing two heavy matching earrings to her lobes. "Now yer look a proper pirate's lady," he grinned, guiding her towards the side cabin so that she could look at herself in the small looking glass. "Well?" he husked. "What do you think?" Nibbling her neck, he deliberately marked her, knowing Alain would understand the message.

Mab stared in disbelief at the gems. Never in her life had she imagined she would ever wear such finery and, for a moment, regretted that the items were merely borrowed for the night. "They're… beautiful," she gasped, reaching in shock to gingerly touch them, her hand shaking, not even noticing the purpling mark on her neck.

"Then I take it yer like…" Jack began, pausing as a cry went up outside.

"Ahoy, _Black Pearl!_ We've come to collect your captain and the lady!" a voice cried.

"Ahoy there," Archie's voice replied. "I'll let them know ya are here!"

"With a gob that size, who needs a hailer," Jack muttered to himself as Archie knocked on the doors.

"Cap'n, th' _Camille_'s men are here…" he called.

"Grazie," Mab called back, tapping away Jack's wandering hand as he reached for her breasts on the pretence of admiring the necklace. "We have to go," she sighed, brushing the skirts of her dress down.

"I still wish I'd got a chastity belt to put on yer," Jack sighed. "Alain will never keep his hands off you…" Hell, he knew he was having enough trouble himself.

"He will, or I'll punch his lights out," she threatened.

Jack grinned, leading her from the cabin, enjoying the surprised glances that his crew gave Mab. He suspected that a few of them were beginning to think of her more as crew than as a woman where she willingly worked alongside them on board. Looking at her though, as she leaned over the ship's rail, she was definitely all woman.

"Haven't you rigged th' chair up yet?" Jack snapped, glaring at his crew as Mab leaned over the side, glancing down at the waiting ship's boat. Her hand covered her necklace, as if she feared it would fall from her neck into the water.

"I can…" Mab began, turning back and catching his expression before adding, "wait."

"Sorry, Cap'n," Paul Burrows apologised as he and some others hurried to rig the bosun's chair up for Mab.

"Don't blame them," Mab smiled, placing her arm pacifying him. "They are used to me climbing…"

"True," Jack conceded. "But they should have known better than to expect yer t' climb down in a fine dress."

Mab did not think it worth reminding him that she had climbed in the burgundy dress earlier but reasoned it was all to do with appearances in front of the crew from the _Camille_. She sighed, kissing his cheek before accepting Jack's help into the bosun's chair. He watched as she was lifted up, guiding her over the ship's rail before climbing down himself. "Gibbs, you have command!" he called. "Don't wait up!"

"As if I ever would," the quartermaster responded sourly.

Jack ignored him as he helped Mab from the bosun's chair and into the boat, seating her carefully before nodding to the two crewmen from the _Camille_ to proceed. He was pleased to see that they rowed considerately – clearly Alain had chosen more experienced men in his attempts to impress Mab.

"Jack!" Alain called, leaning over the ship's rail as he heard the boat bump against his ship's hull. "And Mademoiselle Mab…"

"Evenin' Alain," Jack acknowledged, helping Mab into the bosun's chair that was lowered from the rigging, ensuring she was lifted carefully before scrambling up the Jacob's ladder himself, determining to be the one to assist her from it. "You all right, luv," he asked, just beating the other captain to her. He grinned triumphantly, and a little smugly, at his friend.

"Grazie," she smiled, her lips brushing his.

"Yer welcome," he grinned, turning back to their host.

"Mademoiselle Mab," Alain smiled, reaching for her hand and kissing it before either she or Jack could react.

"Oi! That's enough of that!" Jack warned, moving her hand away.

"I was merely being courteous," Alain replied. "Please, come this way…" He indicated the master cabin and Mab surreptitiously wiped the back of her hand on Jack's shirt as they followed him.

"I know your idea of courteous," Jack retorted, grinning at Mab's gesture.

"Well, a man can but try," Alain remarked, pushing the doors open wide to reveal an elaborate and formal banquet set within on the large table, gold service and fine crystal glittering in candlelight.

"And you try more than most," Jack commented, his eyes judging the fancy spread. "Very nice," he complimented.

"Alas I did not know what you did or did not like, Mademoiselle, so I had my cook prepare a selection…" He arched an eyebrow at Jack's comment. "What would you like to drink? Two rums, if I remember correctly…"

"Sì," Mab nodded. "Per favore."

"Aye," Jack seconded. "Two rums." He wondered if Alain understood Mab when she spoke in Italian, having himself become used to her mannerisms whilst she had been with him.

Alain wandered over to a cabinet which, on opening, revealed a large number of fine brandy bottles, plus a few of rum. "It is a good job that I got some in then," he smiled, pouring two generous measures into a pair of fine rock crystal tumblers. He handed the first one to Mab, who's eyes went wide at the luxury, although she hastily masked it.

"You're goin' to a lot of trouble," Jack commented, eyeing the quality of the etching on the crystal and half-wondering how much he could get for them in Tortuga. He could see that Alain was clearly out to impress Mab and chuckled quietly to himself, confident that she would see through his ploy.

"It is not often I have such delightful company… or your's," he added dryly, looking pointedly at Jack.

"Ha, bloody ha!" Jack sniped as he sipped the excellent Haitian rum.

"Please, sit," Alain demurred, moving to assist Mab, but Jack got there first and pulled the chair out for her.

"Grazie, Jack," she smiled, sitting at the table. Jack sat deliberately next to her, sliding the place settings across, glowering at Alain. "I understand I am to sing for you, Captain…" She looked questioningly at Alain.

"Only one song, an' fer you ears only," Jack warned as he took another sip of the rum.

"But of course," Alain concurred. "One song and eighty guineas, but I will not sully our meal with such talk." He smiled towards Mab as he sat too. "Please, dig in," he urged, filling a small bowl from a silver-gilt tureen and pushing it towards Mab. "You really must try this, my dear," he insisted. "It is my cook's speciality!"

Mab looked at the strange food in confusion, smiling gratefully as Jack reached across and grabbed another of the bowls. "A local seafood soup," he informed her, "although it can be a bit spicy…"

"Grazie," she acknowledged before picking up the spoon and taking a cautious sip. Jack had no such care and tucked in eagerly.

"Well?" Alain pressed, waiting anxiously for her approval of the soup.

"It is a little spicier than I am used to," she admitted, coughing and reaching for her rum. "But it is tasty…"

"Luc will be so pleased," he grinned, eating his own soup with gusto and the occasional splash.

"Try th' bread too – everything is made on board..."

88888


	30. Back to the Black Pearl

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, else it is mine!

Usual thanks: To Ani for being a mate and to Pendragginink for being a brilliant beta!

**Chapter 30 – Back To The Black Pearl**

Mab was pleased when the conversation turned to pirate matters and the two men spoke intently of information that they were willing to share until, finally, she realised that they had eaten the last of the food. A few grapes and her half-eaten dessert were all that remained on the table.

"Is it not to your liking?" Alain worried as he noticed the plate before her.

"It is delicious," she assured him, "but I am full, and if I over-eat, I will not be able to sing for you as agreed…"

"Ah, yes, the song," he nodded, smirking towards Jack.

"Yer look tired, luv," Jack worried. "Yer don't have t' sing if ya don't want ter…"

"I am fine," she assured him. "But perhaps we could leave afterwards?" she added, looking at him hopefully, not wanting to spend much longer in the Frenchman's company. Although he had been nothing but courteous, she did not like his covetous eyes and was glad that Jack was there with her, knowing the other pirate would not cross her lover.

"Aye, it's a good night fer an' early night," Jack chuckled, deliberately misinterpreting her comment, returning Alain's smirk.

"And what will you sing for me, my dear?" Alain asked, studiously ignoring Jack.

"There is one song I particularly like," she confessed, taking a number of deep breaths as she composed herself. At Jack's nod, she began.

"Alas, my love, you do me wrong,

To cast me off discourteously.

For I have loved you well and long,

Delighting in your company…"

Mab did not look at either man as she sang, her mind drifting back to the first time she had sung the song in Port Royal. She wondered if the lieutenant, Theodore, was safe and worried over Alain's words about thinning the ranks of naval officers. But she reasoned that she was unlikely to ever find out without revealing her reasons for wanting to know and she did not think that confessing to having an attraction to the Navy man would go down well in pirate circles. That time, she had sung to him, but now she turned to Jack, the invitation clear in her eyes.

"Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,

To God I pray to prosper thee.

For I am still thy lover true,

Come once again and love me."

"Now that's a good idea if ever I heard one," Jack grinned, joining with Alain in his applause. He rose, offering Mab his arm. "If yer'd be so good as ter see about returning us to m' ship…" he requested, turning to Alain.

"Pardon? Oh, yes," he replied, shaking himself from his reverie. He wished he was youngera better fighter and most importantly, more ruthless than he was: thinking he would like nothing more than to keep Mab on his ship for his own pleasures whether she wished it or not. He sighed heavily, knowing it would never be. "I'll come alongside in the morning," he offered. "Like I said before, it'll be easier t' offload those cannons…"

"Aye, that it will," Jack nodded, watching Alain leave the cabin; then, he kissed Mab deeply. "Yer were wonderful," he assured her, hugging her tightly before escorting her from the cabin. Alain stood by the ship's rail, waiting for them, as two men climbed quickly over the side. More men waited by the bosun's chair.

"Until tomorrow then," he nodded, frowning as Jack helped Mab into the bosun's chair, ensuring she was high out of Alain's reach before turning towards the rail himself.

"Aye, until tomorrow," Jack agreed. "But not too early…" he grinned wolfishly. "Mine!" he taunted, enjoying the look of frustration on his counterpart's face.

"For now," Alain teased as Jack climbed down alongside Mab as she was lowered to the boat.

"In your dreams!" he called up, seating his lover before sitting next to her, chuckling as the Frenchman harrumphed loudly. "See yer t'morrow, Alain!"

"Aye," the other captain replied, turning on his heel and not bothering to watch his men row his guests back to the _Black Pearl_, knowing he had won a small victory in getting Mab to sing for him, although from her gaze, he knew the words were in no way meant for him.

"Ahoy, th' Pearl!" Jack cried. "Ready th' chair!"

"Already sorted," Ambrose Bennett's voice assured him, and a few moments later the chair appeared from above. Jack rose whilst Alain's two men held the boat steady, helping Mab in.

"Haul away," he shouted, watching as she rose. "Thank yer, gentlemen," he nodded to the two men before climbing up himself only to find the other Bennett twin, Will, helping Mab from the chair. "Thank yer Misters Bennett," he said to his men before offering Mab his arm.

"Grazie, Ambrose, Will," Mab smiled at them as she walked with Jack towards the master cabin.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he reasoned as he shut the cabin doors behind him, clicking the lock. "Although I could do with another drink… you?"

"Grazie, but no," she smiled. Although she had sipped her drink sparingly throughout the night, Alain had served a potent brew and had topped her glass up regularly. She was not quite sure how much she had drunk and her head was beginning to spin. "I could do with going to bed…" she admitted.

"Let me help yer then," Jack offered, putting down the bottle he had found and reaching for her laces. Clearly he too was feeling the effects of his earlier drinking, for his hands took a while to untie them. "Ah, sod th' drink," he muttered, starting on her undershift and undergarments. "I think I'll join yer!" Once she was naked, he lifted Mab up onto the bunk, quickly shedding his own clothes.

"Mmmm," Mab murmured as he leaned across the bunk towards her, pushing her gently backwards.

"Was that an invitation earlier?" he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her breast, nibbling.

"When did you ever need an invitation," she reminded him.

88888

"Je… sus, woman!" he stuttered, before lifting her face with his fingers and pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms about her.

"Yer beginnin' ter make me not want to let you go," Jack teased, kissing her deeply, his tongue roving her mouth.

"But you know**…** I will leave," she mumbled between kisses.

"I can always try persuading yer otherwise," Jack tempted. "I could keep yer tied t' my bunk an' love yer senseless**…"** He rolled on top of her "An' senseless is just how I like yer," he chuckled

"Jack…" she groaned, arching against him.

"What?" He paused, looking down at her.

"Don't stop…" she sighed, revelling in the time that they spent together, admitting to herself that his offer tempted her more than she would admit and, if it were not for her love for her family, especially her brother Pericles, she would happily stay with him – pirate or not.

"I don't intend ter," Jack growled, leaning down to kiss her again. "I assure yer of that!"

88888


	31. The Tarantara is Sighted

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, else it is mine!

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta and to those that have reviewed.

**Chapter 31 – The Tarantara Is Sighted**

"Ship ahoy!" Saul Darsey cried from aloft, Jack's spyglass pressed to his eye. The _Black Pearl _had been loitering near the Windward Passage for almost a week now, hoping to catch the Tarantara on her return – and, from the shape he could make out on the horizon, it looked to be her, finally. "I think it's _Th' Tarantara_, Cap'n!" he added.

"About bloody time!" Jack retorted, knowing how restless the crew had been sitting idle for the last few days. Although they understood the need to wait for the elderly sloop, it galled when they had had to ignore a number of prosperous looking ships for they did not want the authorities alerted to their presence before they had had a chance to return Mab to her family. "Set a course t' intercept," he ordered Archie Swain.

"Cap'n," Archie nodded, turning the wheel slightly and adjusting their course to meet with the ship barely visible on the horizon.

Jack looked down onto the main deck as Mab emerged, wiping her hands in her shirt as she had been working in the galley again. "Is it them?" she asked hopefully.

"Aye," he nodded, knowing they would soon part. He realized more than a few of his crew would be sorry to see Mab leave them, himself included, for not only had she willingly helped on board, she had sung to them whenever they had asked… and he would most definitely miss her in his bunk. He sighed as she beamed with delight, watching as she scrambled agilely up the ratlines to the crow's nest to get the spyglass from Saul so she could see for herself.

"I don't think I'll ever get used ter this," Saul muttered, staring at her.

"What?" she puzzled, squeezing in beside him and taking the spyglass, peering intently through.

"A woman aloft," he remarked. "Ain't natural, like…"

"It's her," she shouted down to Jack. "I'd recognise that old tub anywhere!" Laughing at Saul's comment, she handed him back the spyglass. "Grazie," she beamed before climbing down nearly as quickly as she had climbed up.

"Good!" Jack called to her, watching her descent with an appreciative, if not entirely professional, eye.

"Don't suppose she'd work as crew?" Archie suggested, thinking her more agile in the rigging than a number of the pirates on board.

"Tried," Jack admitted, shrugging. "She won't…" He also did not think it would be fair to press the matter with her, knowing how much she missed her family – and that she was terrified of cannon fire.

Mab sprang up the stairs to the quarterdeck, two at a time, still grinning. She threw her arms around Jack in delight, not caring if the crew could see.

"Whoa!" Jack protested, chuckling as he swung her around. "Anybody'd think yer want to leave us!"

Mab frowned, suddenly realising she would genuinely miss Jack and the crew. "I… I know," she admitted. "But I want to go home."

"I know yer do," Jack smiled sadly. "We'll meet up every now an' then, eh?" he suggested, running a finger along her cheek.

"If Papà stays in the Caribbean, sì," she nodded, a teasing smile flitting across her face, her thoughts clearly matching his. "But I haven't left yet…"

"No, you haven't!" Jack grinned wolfishly. "Gibbs, you have command!" he shouted to the portly quartermaster on the main deck.

"Now?" Mab gasped, backing away. "Nathan'll have my hide if I don't finish in the galley!" she protested, although her eyes danced with merriment.

"Tough!" Jack declared. "I'm th' captain! I'll have _his_ hide if he complains!"

"But Jack…" she protested, backing down the stairs as he advanced on her.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing!" she laughed, vaulting over the handrail and dashing into the master cabin.

"Good!" Jack growled, chasing after her. He skidded to a stop, remembering to lock the door, although he knew that none of the crew would dare to disturb them. He unbuckled his sword belt, chuckling to himself as Mab, already naked, pulled the curtains across the mullioned windows next to the bunk. He placed his baldrick on the table before struggling his sash off. He kicked off his boots and eagerly pulled his shirt over his head. "Come 'ere," he instructed, watching appreciatively as she padded towards him. "Yer can do th' rest…"

"I'm going to miss this," she admitted. She sighed, confiding to herself how much she had grown to love him in the time they had been together. "Miss you…"

"Me too," Jack sighed. He did not want to let her go and regretted her wish to go back to her family. "Yer sure you don't want t' stay?" Jack tempted, wishing she would change her mind. "I'd pay yer just t' keep m' bunk warm!"

"You know I can't," she whispered, leaning close to kiss him.

Sadly, Jack wondered if this was the last time they would be together like this; he prayed it was not.

He knew that it would not be long before the two ships were within hailing distance and that they both would need to be respectably dressed. But, leading Mab to his bunk, he thought respectability could wait a while longer.

88888

For a while they just lay there in sated silence, neither wanting to move, until a loud banging sounded on the cabin doors. "She'll be alongside in five minutes," Joshamee cautioned.

"Aye," Jack acknowledged, before smiling regretfully at Mab. "Better get ready," he grumbled, giving her a little spank before pushing her playfully away. "Can't have yer old man catchin' us like this, eh?" he chuckled.

"True," Mab admitted ruefully, reaching across to kiss him one more time before sliding across him and off the bunk. "Papà hates pirates."

"I wonder why?" Jack mused quietly to himself. "Well, he won't hate this one: I've rescued his beautiful daughter," he assured her.

"He'll hate you regardless," Mab cautioned. "He hates any man I go with…"

"Not good enough for you, eh?" Jack pouted as he rolled off the bunk and started looking about for his own clothes. "Or is there another reason?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Paolo was one of the most gifted musicians I had ever heard, yet even he was not enough it seems…"

"Most fathers are protective of their daughters, maybe that's it?" he suggested as he reached for his clothes, throwing Mab her shirt he had picked up by mistake.

"The only one protective of me is Seb," she confessed. "And his is the only opinion I value," she added, pulling on her breeches.

"Yer close to him, aren't you?" Jack pressed.

"Sì… it has always been the two of us. It was different with Luc and Ben, them being younger and all," she explained. "You will like Seb," she assured Jack. "Except he drinks like a nancy!"

"Ha!" Jack snorted. "You drink him under th' table, I imagine." He laughed. "I might have ter bear that in mind, though, should I ever want ter bribe him fer somethin'…"

"We've nothing worth bribing for," Mab reminded him, thinking they would have even less once her father paid Jack the agreed sum. "And we won't smuggle, or get involved in any of your nefarious schemes!" she cautioned.

"No, but I might want ter steal off with his sister from time ter time," Jack chuckled.

"You won't have to negotiate for that," she smiled, buttoning her shirt as she looked at him.

"But we might need him ter cover for us," he reasoned. "Especially if yer father really does hate me…"

"My father doesn't matter," she replied, with more certainty than she felt as she ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to tidy herself. She did not, however, use her comb for she did not want to look too tidy, for that would be as suspicious as the mess her hair was in now. Finally she was satisfied that it looked merely windswept and she glanced across the cabin at Jack. "Guess I'd better go," she said regretfully.

"You can always stay…" Jack offered, hoping she would change her mind, in spite of all of their previous conversations on the matter. Despite their attraction for each other, he knew it would not be easy for her to stay on the pirate ship.

"It could not work, Jack… you know that," she said sadly, padding across to the cabin doors.

"I know," he sighed. "But th' option's always open, savvy?"

Mab smiled, pausing, her hand on the door handle. She turned, kissing him deeply. "Grazie, Jack."

"It was a pleasure," he sighed regretfully, patting her backside as she opened the doors, blinking in the bright light.

88888


	32. Reunions

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney but everything else is mine!

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta.

**Chapter 32 – Reunions**

Mab glanced across to the other ship, surprised to realise how close it was, and how long that she and Jack had spent dressing. Already she could easily pick out Pericles, leaning from the rigging at an alarming angle, waving to her, his face split with one of the widest grins she had ever seen. She leapt up into the rigging herself, her free arm waving wildly, knowing how delighted her little brother would be to have her back.

"It's her!" His high voice could be heard across the distance, squealing with delight. "It's Mab!"

"Perry!" she shouted back, grinning madly as she waited impatiently while lines flew between the two ships, pulling them closer together.

"Nice an' gentle, Mister Swain," Jack urged, knowing how perilous both her and the boy's positions were should they fall into the narrowing gap between the ships.

"Aye, Cap'n," Archie replied, guiding the Black Pearl smoothly as those aloft on both ships furled the sails so the two ships sat idle in the water.

"Come on then," Jack smiled, offering his hand to Mab to climb down. "Let's take yer home…"

But Mab did not climb down. Seeing Rufus and Matthew holding out their hands, she leapt the distance, trusting them not to let her fall should she slip.

"Yer ninny!" Rufus laughed, pulling her into an embrace before he lost her to Matthew and then Sebastian, seconds before Pericles barrelled into all of them.

"It's good to have you back, Mab," Sebastian grinned, kissing her on the cheek.

"Mab," Jacoby nodded, smiling briefly as he approached. "I'm glad you're safe." He truly meant it, for he would now be able to keep hold of the majority of the treasure.

He worried briefly about whether his erstwhile colleague would have revealed his identity to the authorities but reasoned there was little he could do until after the troupe played for this pirate.

"Papà," Mab smiled cautiously, her eyes going to Jack as he swung across the gap with a number of the crew, her lover still laughing at her manner of leaving his ship.

She turned to her youngest brother, grunting as she picked him up and hugged him. "You are getting too big for cuddles, you know," she teased as she held him to her.

"Am not," he pouted, hugging her tighter. "Missed you, Mab!"

"You too, worm," she hugged back. "Have you met Jack?" she asked, easing him gratefully back to the deck and turning him around to face her lover.

"No," Pericles breathed, looking in awe at the fearsome pirates, shivering as he remembered tales that his father had told him of what pirates would do if they ever took the ship. He stared pointedly at Will's scar before his eyes caught the facial tattoo of Nathan, his mouth forming an "O" in surprise.

Mab took advantage of his distraction and, taking him by the hand, led him across to Jack. "Perry, this is Jack who rescued me," she introduced, unthinkingly omitting his title as she had been calling him by his first name for most of her time on board the pirate ship.

"Hello, Perry," Jack smiled, holding out his hand. "Mab has told me all about yer." Pericles gaped at Jack, wide eyed, his hands glued to his side, then glanced backwards towards his father. "It's all right, boy," Jack drawled, chuckling. "I'm not goin' ter eat ya!"

Mab tousled her brother's hair, laughing. "You'll get used to Jack," she smiled, stiffening as she heard her father approach behind her, his tread unmistakable.

"I suppose you want th' money now?" Jacoby grunted, turning sourly to Jack.

"Aye, that'd be nice," Jack smiled sarcastically, liking neither the man's tone nor what he had learned of him from his daughter whilst she had been with him. Skinflint and tyrant were some of the nicer names he could throw at the entertainer and he studied him cautiously, wondering if he could add 'pirate' to the list. "One hundred an' seventy five guineas, wasn't it?" he deliberately mis-remembered.

"One hundred and fifty, and not a sniff more!" the older man snapped.

"I had ter kill a man ter get yer daughter back," Jack pressed.

"I doubt that is a first," Jacoby sneered.

"Th' magistrate!" Jack informed him, watching his face.

A brief smile flickered across Jacoby's face, before his sour expression returned. "We agreed one hundred and fifty – I'll not pay more!" he insisted, wondering how things could have turned out so well for the troupe – and for him.

Jack eyed Jacoby for a few moments, considering whether to press the matter before nodding slowly. He did, after all, still want them to play at the tavern for his birthday and Jacoby's lapse had been revealing. "One hundred and fifty it is then," he sighed.

The entertainer harrumphed loudly. "This way then," he grunted, nodding towards his cabin, grateful that he had moved the four chests into the side cabin that he used as a store.

"You're still gettin' a bargain," Jack muttered as he followed Jacoby into his side cabin, which looked as if it was being used as an office: papers littering the desk, and watched him reach into a drawer of a small oak chest of drawers, taking forth a purse that had been prepared earlier.

"How'd you come by such monies, anyway?" Jack asked, shutting the cabin doors behind him, sensing that Jacoby did not want their business observed.

"How I came by it is not your business," he snapped, slamming the purse onto the small dining table between them.

"Just wonderin', that's all," Jack shrugged, keeping his tone neutral although his suspicions did not go away.

"I suppose yer want t' count it too!" Jacoby retorted.

"Aye," Jack nodded, watching the entertainer carefully. He tipped the coins out onto the table and began counting. Jacoby's surly nature made him wish he could weigh it too.

Jacoby waited, not trusting to leave the pirate alone in his cabin, especially… considering… well, the four chests were safely concealed and the door to the other side cabin was shut, but he knew all too well the value of a curious nature and trained eye. "I've kept my word," he grunted, wishing the pirate would hurry. "Th' money's right!"

"I've had too many people tell me that over th' years, as have you, no doubt," Jack smiled, his gold teeth glinting as he counted the final coin. It was exact although a number of the coins felt a little light to his experienced hand.

"We'll perform the once, as agreed," Jacoby said begrudgingly. "Where?"

"Th' Faithful Bride tavern in Tortuga," Jack answered. "Yer know it?" he asked innocently.

"Of course not," the older man snapped. "You'll only want th' musicians and singers then?" he puzzled, thinking that the pirate had wanted all of the entertainers to perform. "I doubt there would be room for tumbling in any tavern… ceilings are too low."

Jack nodded regretfully, having seen some of Mab's practice when they had put in at a number of quiet coves over the past weeks. Indeed, juggling – or trying to – was becoming a prime hobby with a number of his crew. "No, no tumblers," he agreed. "But I do want Mab ter sing…"

"Whatever for," Jacoby interrupted, snorting. "I thought yer wanted high class entertainment? Mab only does th' common stuff!"

"I've heard Mab sing!" Jack defended. "She's far better than you give her credit for," he growled. "Why did yer want her back? Was it really so yer didn't lose a member of th' troupe, or more likely, yer skivvy?"

"She's my daughter," he snapped. "She belongs with us!"

"Whatever," Jack sniped, putting the coins back in the purse and walking towards the door. "I'd treat her a bit better, though, or she might not stick around that long," he warned.

"And where would she go?" Jacoby snorted. "With you?" He laughed derisively at the thought.

Jack glowered at him, but said nothing, striding angrily across the deck towards where Mab was introducing Nathan, Paul, Rhys and Will to the crew of _The Tarantara_. She looked up, frowning as she caught Jack's angry expression, but did not speak. She glanced worriedly at her father as he shut his cabin doors firmly behind him and followed her lover.

"If you lead th' way, we'll perform," he grunted sourly to Jack, wanting the pirates off his ship as quickly as possible and not at all liking the amiable way his people were talking to them.

"You don't know th' way to Tortuga?" Jack replied sarcastically. "You surprise me…"

"This is the first time our troupe has been to the Caribbean," Jacoby retorted. "I know it is roughly north of Hispaniola, but I am not entering any pirate haven without an escort for my people!"

"Very well, you can follow us," Jack shrugged, turning to Mab. "I'll see yer," he said, smiling sadly at her.

"Sì," Mab nodded, wishing she could speak more clearly, thinking it would be lonely in her small bunk that night. She watched him leave, not seeing her brother, Sebastian, watching her with a considering expression on his face.

88888

Mab knocked nervously on her father's cabin door. He had instructed her to speak with him once she had gotten Pericles to bed and she hoped he would not be angry with her for taking so long. Her brother had been so excited to have her return that she had found it impossible to get him settled. But, finally, he had slept and so it was that Mab found herself outside of her father's cabin.

"Enter!" he called, grunting as he saw it was his daughter, finally. "Mab," he nodded, indicating for her to stand before him whilst he sat at the table, a brandy in his hand as he poured over some paperwork. "I would know what happened to you after the wedding," he demanded. He had not had time to speak with her that afternoon for he had been intent on discussing the performance for the pirates with Sebastian in light of the request for Mab to sing. Then it had been supper time, and Pericles' bedtime, and he had wanted to speak in private with his daughter, his anger at her bubbling since her return. "Why did you not return to the ship when you were told to? Why were you still ashore?"

"I…" If Mab had been hoping for a pleasant reunion with her father, she was clearly going to be disappointed if his expression was any guide. "I was hoping to say goodbye to Theodore…"

"Theodore!" he snapped. "Is that who you were shaming yourself with? The lieutenant?"

"Sì, Papà," Mab replied.

"This will stop, Mab, and it will stop now!" He glared at his daughter. "You have cost this troupe a great deal of money, more than we could safely afford! All that I have hoarded for years has now gone – we have nothing to keep the wolf from the door if things get hard!"

"But..." Mab began.

"Silence!" Jacoby shouted, furious at her. "For too long have I overlooked your behaviour, but now it stops! No more will I accept you offering yourself to all and sundry!" He took a long, slow look at her, judging his words. "You will cease your whoring and until you have repaid what you have cost me; you will earn nothing from any performance…"

"Papà!" Mab gasped, knowing that on what he paid her it would take her over a thousand performances to repay the entire one hundred and fifty guineas… unless she died of old age first.

"Do not interrupt!" he snapped. "If I am disobeyed in this, I will see you married at the first church we come across – and do not think I would not!" Mab looked at him, her mouth open, but no words coming out, too stunned to speak. "Now, go to your bunk! I will expect you to be up early and working in the galley!"

"Pa…" Mab started.

"I said go!" he raged, rising to his feet, his hands knocking papers from his desk in his rage.

Mab took one look at his face and fled, bursting into tears as she raced across the deck and down the narrow stairs to her tiny cabin in the hold beneath the galley. She shut the door, throwing herself onto her bunk, sobs wracking her body. She could not believe how her father had treated her and that he had not even asked about how she had been treated by George Willoughby. A soft knock sounded at her door.

"Mab?" Sebastian called quietly. "Can I come in?"

"Sì," she sniffed, rubbing her eyes and sitting up in the darkness. The door opened, squeaking in the darkness.

"Are you all right?" her brother asked, closing the door behind him. "I saw you on deck…"

"It's Papà!" she protested. "He says I am not to have any money until I pay back my ransom…"

"But that will take…" Sebastian gasped, juggling the figures in his head.

"Sì! I'll die of old age before I see another shilling!" Mab confirmed.

"But he can't give you nothing!" he argued. "How will you…"

"I'm sure he will see me decently dressed and fed," she retorted bitterly, grateful to feel her brother wrap his arms about her and give her a hug. "He says I am not to take any more lovers too… and if I disobey him, he'll force me to marry…"

"He's got to find someone daft enough to have you first," Sebastian said wryly, trying to cheer her up. "Unless you've already found someone yourself…" he tempted. "Someone outside of the troupe?"

"Such as?" she snorted.

"Such as the pirate, Jack?" he suggested. "You were lovers, weren't you?" he pressed.

"Sì," she confessed, glad that he could not see her blush in the darkness.

"Anything I should know about?" he teased.

"Other than I spent six wonderful weeks on his ship… no!" she retorted, still uncomfortable in admitting to herself how much she loved the eccentric captain.

"All right," he chuckled. "Keep tight lipped about your lover!" He paused, unsure how to ask what he wanted to know. "What happened…" he faltered. "In Port Royal. Why didn't you come back to the ship on time?"

"I wanted to say goodbye to Theodore," she explained. "But I couldn't find him. I hurried back to the ship, but there were these men… they grabbed me and tied me up. I heard Papà, but I don't think he could get to me, for they threw me into a carriage…"

"Papà told us that a man threatened him whilst two others carried you away," he confirmed.

"The carriage went back to the party and picked up the magistrate, George Willoughby." She shivered in his arms, remembering.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Sebastian comforted.

"No… I want somebody to know. Papà did not even ask…" she said quietly.

"He what?" her brother gasped.

She shook her head. "He shouted, he threatened, but he never asked if I was all right." She sighed heavily. "Jack was right, I am no better than a slave here!" She started to cry again.

"Hey," he hushed. "We're still your family… and we love you!" She sniffed loudly and she tried to continue. "And…" he pressed.

"And," she continued, "I was taken to a summerhouse in the grounds of his mansion… he had me shackled, stripped and he beat me until I lost consciousness, daily."

"What?" Sebastian spluttered in disbelief. "Why? I thought he was ransoming you?"

"I don't know," she tried to explain. "He said he was an old friend of Papà's… but he called Papà 'Frank'. That is all I know… until Jack rescued me." She turned towards Sebastian in the darkness. "He killed him…"

"Who?" he puzzled.

"The magistrate," she sniffed. "Jack stabbed him… then he freed me and took me to his ship." She sighed. "The rest you know."

"There is no way they can link you to his death, is there?" Sebastian worried.

"I don't think so," Mab assured him. "The lantern he was carrying smashed and the place went up in flames. We only just got out in time… I doubt anything could have survived the fire."

"That is a relief at least," he nodded in the darkness, relieved that the Navy would not be searching for her over the death of such an eminent man. "And are you going to tell me more about this Jack of yours?" he tempted.

"He asked me to stay with him," Mab confided, her voice barely a whisper.

"And will you?" Sebastian asked worriedly. He had hoped that Mab would eventually find someone that would join the troupe, not take her from it.

"How can I?" Mab puzzled. "I am not a pirate and I could not leave Perry…"

"True, there is that," he sighed, trying unsuccessfully to conceal his relief. "Although there are others apart from Perry that would miss you…" he reminded her.

"I am not leaving," she insisted.

"Good," he smiled. "But I think we both should get to bed before we're caught talking," he chuckled. He kissed his sister on her head. "It's good to have you back, Mab," he said, repeating his earlier greeting as he rose, cautiously opening the door and listening to ensure that nobody was nearby. "I'll see you at breakfast," he whispered, the dim light from the corridor outlining his body before he shut the door and she was once again left in darkness.

88888

Reviews make the chapters update quicker… hint!


	33. Return to Tortuga

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney - anything else is mine!

Thanks as ever to my beta, Pendragginink and to those that have reviewed. You mean the world to me!

**Chapter 33 – Return To Tortuga**

Mab rose, wiping a grimy hand across her face, and looked around her father's cabin, admitting that even he would be unlikely to find fault with her work. The cabin was spotless, as he liked it – clothes washed, bedding changed, furniture polished, floor scrubbed. She threw the contents of her bucket of dirty water over the ship's rail, glancing briefly towards the Black Pearl that sailed ahead of them. She put her hands to the small of her back, stretching, trying to ease the pain from the hours she had been working. From her time spent in the region, Mab realised that the town of Tortuga was just around the approaching headland.

"Come on," she said, smiling at her youngest brother. "Let's get cleaned up and I'll take you ashore when we get there!"

"Ashore?" he squeaked, looking at her in surprise.

"Sì," she nodded on seeing the mouth of the natural harbour of the pirate haven a short distance ahead. "And I'll buy you something sticky!" She knew it was unlikely that she would be able to spoil him with such treats in the future and determined to make spending her last shilling memorable for him. Her father's threat of making her repay the ransom money sat heavy in her mind. No sticky buns for Pericles, no books for her – and if she were to ever go drinking with her brothers, she would never be able to pay her share. He had tied her to the ship with an invisible chain and it had made her even more determined to enjoy what would probably be her final burst of freedom.

Pericles dashed off to clean himself as best he could, leaving Mab to haul a fresh bucket of water from the sea for her own wash.

"You're going to a lot of trouble just for a pirate town," Sebastian teased as he watched her rubbing the grime from her face. He knew she was eager to see Jack again, although she was trying her best to conceal it.

"Just because it's a pirate town, doesn't mean I have to stink," she retorted, poking her tongue out at him. "Unlike some! And anyways, Jack might let me change into one of my dresses," she beamed, eager to feel the soft, beautiful fabric against her skin again.

"Your dresses?" Sebastian echoed in surprise, wondering what else she had forgotten to tell him about her time on the pirate ship.

"He gave me four… oh, they are beautiful, Seb!" she exclaimed. "And a whistle… a silver whistle! And some sheet music too" She sighed in realisation that whilst she might be able to explain the dresses as gifts, since she had had no clothes, her father would not allow her to keep such a pricey instrument and that the music would find it's way quickly into the troupe's stores.

"A silver whistle…" Sebastian repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's incredible," she gushed. "All engraved with flowers and such… I'll show it to you later," she assured him.

"Best not play it near Papà," he cautioned. Perhaps, if he was able, he would try to sneak along to her cabin again that night when nobody was about… and if he was really lucky, he would not find Pericles asleep in her bunk with her. The boy had virtually been her shadow since her return. He knew, as did she, that their father would not look kindly on such expensive gifts and would realise that she and the pirate captain were lovers.

"Do I look that stupid?" Mab scoffed, turning to throw the water overboard before reaching into her pocket for her comb, dragging it through her windswept, knotted hair, grinning excitedly as those above furled the sails and the anchors were lowered as they entered the harbour. Sebastian laughed and winked at her, sighing as their father appeared from his cabin on hearing the anchors drop.

"What are you doing?" Jacoby demanded, wondering why she was making herself presentable. "We're not entertaining until tomorrow night!"

"I'm going ashore…" she began, but did not get further as her father exploded with anger.

"What?" he shouted. "I don't think so!"

"Why not?" Mab puzzled, not understanding his objections. "I've been ashore many times… it's just a town!" Despite his earlier anger, she had not thought he would actually forbid her to leave the ship.

"This is a pirate town, in case you'd forgotten," he snapped. "Do you know what they would do to you? Do you? You are not going ashore and that's final!"

"I am!" she protested. "I have Jack's protection…" She did not think her father needed to know that she had already gotten into a fight with a whore in the town – and especially not what, or rather, whom it was over.

"Jack? Jack?" He all but spat the name in his rage. "Since when did you get on first name terms with that damned pirate?"

"Since he rescued me from that damned magistrate that you appear to have known," Mab retorted angrily.

"You will perform at his party and that is all," Jacoby ordered. "You are not to set foot off this ship without my permission ever again!"

"Papà…" she pleaded in dismay, never having seen him so irate before. Even when she had been late back to the ship on the morning of the Trelawny wedding did not compare, nor when he had demanded to know why she had been late back to the Tarantara in Port Royal. She turned to look to Sebastian for support, but her brother had long since disappeared on his own chores, having learned from experience not to get caught in such family rows.

"I could work you a damned sight harder than you do now," he threatened, taking a step closer to her. "So go to the galley and prepare us some food!" he ordered, his tone brooking no further comment. She glared at him, then stormed below decks, but he did not notice. His eyes were drawn to the pirate town, a place he had hoped never to see again. Jacoby leaned over the ship's rail, thinking the place had not changed much, for it always had been a dive, although it seemed to have grown over the years. He knew he would have to be careful, for despite the time that had passed, there was always a chance he might be recognised… and being recognised when he had the treasure on board would be disastrous.

"Jacoby!" He looked down to see a ship's boat from the Black Pearl already approaching and grimaced when he realised that it was the pirate captain, Jack, who had called his name.

"What?" he snapped, well aware the pirate could easily have heard the argument with his daughter.

"I thought I'd show you and some of th' troupe around," Jack offered, smiling genially .

"We will not be coming ashore until the performance," Jacoby stated firmly.

"You'll need ter know how ter get to th' tavern," Jack insisted, climbing aboard without waiting for permission as if daring Jacoby to protest.

"Nobody will be leaving this ship," the entertainer vowed, turning to face his unwelcome guest.

"Then how will yer know how to get there?" Jack puzzled. "Unless yer already know th' way…"

"I am sure that my daughter can point us in the right direction," Jacoby snapped, "considering you ignored her safety and allowed her ashore in the last few weeks!"

"Aye, an' she was always escorted," Jack countered. "As she would be now…"

"Well she isn't going!" He retorted sharply. "An' most especially not with you!"

"Why not?" Jack glowered, unhappy at being thwarted by his lover's father.

"Mab has her chores!" he replied. "We've bankrupted ourselves for her! She will pull her weight and then some!" he insisted. "Now, if you've…" He stopped as his youngest son barrelled into him in floods of tears.

"Papà," Pericles sobbed. "Mab said she'd take me ashore and now she says she can't go!"

"Go and help her in the galley!" Jacoby ordered, brushing the boy aside. He had never been able to handle Pericles, never comfortable around his backward son. His very presence reminded him daily of the loss of his wife and, although part of him reasoned it was not the child's fault, he would never forgive him. Amadora had always been able to lighten his moods, to see good in everyone and everything – even him. He wondered, briefly, how different their lives would be had she lived.

"But Papà!" his son wailed, pulling his attention back.

"I said go!" Jacoby shouted, causing the child to pale and flee back the way he had come. "Like I said," he continued, as if the interruption had not happened, "we will come ashore for the performance and that is all!"

"Have it your way," Jack muttered darkly before turning on his heels. He wondered how he would ever get to spend time with Mab when her father was so intransigent, and why she had wanted to come back to _The Tarantara_ at all. He brightened a little on seeing Sebastian emerge from below, heading towards the quarterdeck. "Tell Mab I said hello," he called, determined that she would at least know he had tried.

"She's in the galley if you want to speak to her," Sebastian offered, ignoring the dark look from his father.

"Can I?" Jack asked Jacoby.

"If you have to," Jacoby conceded, grimacing as if he had swallowed something nasty, knowing that his son's offer had left him unable to politely refuse. He hissed once and turned to his cabin.

"Thank you!" Jack smiled triumphantly, giving an elaborate bow to Jacoby's departing figure before heading towards the hatch. Sebastian caught his arm as he passed.

"If you care anything for my sister, don't antagonise him," he cautioned. "You'll only make things worse for Mab… if they are not bad enough already!"

Jack nodded, his elation somewhat deflated by the younger man's words and he took the steep stairs slowly, following his nose towards the galley in what he guessed was the right direction. He was not wrong and soon found the surprisingly large, but incredibly hot galley. Mab did not hear him approach. She had sent Pericles to hide in her cabin from their father and was kneading the flatbread dough as if she were murdering it, muttering darkly under her breath. He crept up stealthily behind her. "Hello," he murmured in her ear.

Mab gasped, turning to face him. Jack was surprised to discover she had been crying. "What…" she spluttered. "But Papà…" She glanced worriedly towards the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack asked, winding his arms around her. He hated seeing her cry and it galled that he could do nothing about it this time.

"He won't let me ashore," she protested, sniffing. "I'm to stay at my chores until the performance…"

"Damn!" Jack cursed, having hoped to somehow manage some time alone with her. "Can't yer sneak away tonight? I can have a boat waitin' for yer…" he tempted.

"I'll not finish until late," she admitted. "And Perry will want a story… and then a cuddle…"

"I can wait," Jack smiled, seeing that although she was tempted by his offer, she was clearly reluctant to risk the wrath of her father so soon. From what he had heard of the argument, Jacoby was not a man that liked to be disobeyed. "An' I'll wait as long as it takes…" he smiled.

"It will be a long time," she sighed. "I'll never pay him back…"

"You don't have ter put up with him, yer know," Jack offered, astounded that it appeared her father expected her to repay the money on the pittance that he paid her. "Leave. I'll look after you until you settle."

"I can't leave Perry," she protested, "however much you tempt me." She smiled sadly, reaching a floury hand to his face as she tearfully kissed him.

"All right," Jack sighed, pulling away as he heard heavy footsteps approach. Mab turned, continuing to knead the dough, if a little more gently than before. Jack looked up, noticing her father walk past and glare at him, before grunting and continuing on his way, clearly content to see Mab still working. Her sigh of relief at his departure told Jack more of their relationship than she realised. The hatred she had previously shown towards her father had changed and he was surprised to see that now she appeared actually frightened of the man. "I'll see you tomorrow then," Jack acknowledged regretfully; he had missed her the previous night and would now miss her again. "Keep my offer in mind, eh?"

"I can't turn pirate," Mab smiled sadly.

"I'm not asking yer to," Jack reminded her. "I just don't like th' idea of you wastin' yer life with that tyrant…"

"But what would I do without my family?" Mab worried. "I've never been alone…"

"I don't know," Jack admitted, leaning down to kiss her as she stepped towards him. But she jumped back before their lips could meet, her eyes wide, as she heard her father's tread returning.

"You still here?" he growled to Jack from the doorway.

"Just leavin'," Jack snapped, looking regretfully at Mab before turning from the galley but she did not even dare to try to catch his eye and continued her chores in the galley, unspeaking, as he left.

88888


	34. The Party

Disclaimers: If you recognise anything from this, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine! Both shanties are traditional songs and can be found on a number of websites.

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta and also to those of you that review! Ta!

1BabyBoy - Mab was raised as a boy and Jacoby has looked the other way regarding her behaviour as it was easier for him, but nobody ever disobeyed him - not then and most especially not now. His word to them is law!

Those that have been reading this as each chapter has been uploaded will find that the foreign languages are no longer being translated by Babelfish. I found this awkward and often inaccurate plus, much later on in the tale there is Mandarin – for which I couldn't get translations. Therefore all foreign speech will now be in italics. Italian, Spanish and French will have the prefix It:, Sp: and Fr: respectively. When we get that far, Mandarin will be Mn:. All Babelfish translations in the earlier chapters have been replaced with this method… I hope this is easier to read as well.

**Chapter 34 – The Party**

Mab washed and dressed in her tiny cabin by the light of a lantern, daring to wear one of the four dresses Jack had sent over that day. She had chosen the beautiful golden one, although she knew it was likely that her father would complain, but as it was her own dress, not a performing one that he had purchased, she did not consider that it was his business. She raked the comb through her hair, pinning it up, squinting in the sliver of looking glass that hung from the wall before being satisfied. She slipped her new soft boots on, her old ones having been lost at the summerhouse, glad that nobody had seemed to notice their newness. Humming happily to herself at the thought of seeing Jack again, she walked out onto the deck where the others were gathering. She had been surprised, and secretly delighted, that her father had insisted that he would not set foot in the town and, together with Abel, would remain and guard the ship, plus look after the children. Matthew, Rufus and Isabella's husband, Gavin, were to go as extra guards for the women. All the men, those performing and those not, wore their swords.

"Blimey!" Sebastian gaped, staring at his sister, the others nearby not far behind as they spluttered at her in amazement. "You look gorgeous!"

Mab dropped him a curtsey, laughing as she poked her tongue out and crossed her eyes.

"You still look gorgeous," he teased, hugging her. "Did Jack give you that?" He knew that the pirate had given his sister a number of dresses, but he had not seen any of them when the dresses had be brought across earlier.

"Sì," she smiled. "Although I've not worn this one before…" She grimaced as Brett swaggered over, offering her his arm.

"I'll keep you safe in the notorious town," he assured her, fingering his sword hilt as he approached.

Mab snorted. "I'd rather go with a pirate," she retorted, sniffing.

"From what I believe, it appears you already have," he sniped, loud enough for it to carry across the deck as he looked disparagingly at her dress.

Mab just laughed at him, knowing his snide remarks for the jealousy that they were, although she was glad her father was not on deck to hear them. The last thing she wanted was for her father to discover that she and Jack had been lovers. She turned on her heel and walked across to Rufus, taking his arm instead.

"No doubt I shall be losing you once your feet touch the shore," he chuckled, escorting her to the bosun's chair that was just being raised again after lowering Annis to the waiting boat. He had caught her staring miserably towards the Black Pearl on a number of occasions since her return and had guessed the reason.

"Sì, but of course," she chuckled, eager to be reunited with Jack. She had been lonely the last few nights and was looking forward to seeing him without her father watching over her. She waited whilst Isabella descended next, Gavin climbing over the ship's rail alongside her and, when the chair came back up, she climbed in.

"Mab!" Jack called from his ship's boat as it neared _The Tarantara_. He had been hoping to take her ashore himself, but was disappointed to see that he was clearly too late. He grinned as she waved to him from the chair, her brother, Lucius, catching her feet and pulling her safely into the boat. "You look lovely!" he remarked, laughing as she blew a raspberry. "Is this yer escort? I was hopin' ter re-acquaint yer with that tavern…" He caught the eye of one of the troupe, one of the singers if he remembered correctly, and wondered at the man's hostile stare.

"Not today, Jack," she replied, shaking her head, knowing that her father was still within earshot. Any further liaison with him would have to be kept secret for fear of her father's threat.

"All right," he sighed dramatically, turning back to her and watching as she sat next to the young blonde woman. Taking a number of instruments that were passed down from above, she held them carefully on her lap. "Head t' shore," he instructed Rhys Taylor and Owen George, knowing he would be able to get to Mab once she reached the quay. He reached the dock before the heavier boat and stood waiting for Mab to clamber out. "Here, allow me," he smiled, offering her his hand to help her ashore.

Mab took his hand, smiling at the contact and his brief squeeze. "Grazie," she said quietly, slipping her hand through his proffered arm before anyone could comment.

"Will I get a birthday kiss later?" he whispered. "Or are yer brothers as protective as yer father?"

She leaned across and kissed him on the cheek, her actions causing more than one eyebrow to rise within the troupe. "Later is later," she chuckled, hoping she would be able to slip away with him.

It: "_Watch what you are doing_," Sebastian cautioned, walking close to her.

Mab nodded, disheartened, wanting nothing more than to be openly affectionate with Jack. She knew that, if they left after the performance, this would most likely be her last chance to see him and she was determined to enjoy it. It: "_I don't give a damn about it!_" she declared defiantly. It: "_Papà said no lovers, not no affection!_"

It: "_You know how he feels about pirates_," Sebastian warned, worried that her choice of lover this time would finally cause her father to snap and carry out his threat to marry her off.

It: "_Tonight is my night and Jack's_," she insisted. It: "_I will face his anger later_."

It: "_You will push him too far one day_," he pressed, aware of Brett watching them. It: "_Remember his threat!_"

"What you on about?" Jack enquired, looking at Mab.

"Nothing to worry about," she replied, blinking away her frown and smiling at him.

"Sure?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Sure," she lied, turning back to her brother. It: "_For the first time in ages I am happy. Let me enjoy it while I can_."

It: "_All right, I will do what I can. The others will not comment, but beware of Brett_," he worried, glancing at the smiling baritone who was watching them, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Mab nodded, but shrugged, reasoning that she could do little against the thwarted ambitions of the man and continued to walk with Jack towards the Faithful Bride. "Perhaps we can sneak away later?" she whispered, smiling at him.

"We'd better," Jack winked as he pushed open the door for her.

"You know we will be leaving soon," she said sadly as she walked into the now familiar smoky tavern.

"I know," he sighed. "When?"

"I don't know," she admitted sadly. "Possibly tonight…"

"We'd better make th' most of it while we can then," Jack winked before swaggering to the centre of the floor of the tavern. "Clear a space!" he shouted. "It's m' birthday an' I'm providin' you wonderful citizens of Tortuga with entertainment the like of which you've never seen!"

Mab spotted some of the crew amidst the crowds and made her way towards them. Nathan pushed Will and Paul closer together on the bench, making room for her to sit next to him. Sebastian was taken aback when the bearded cook hugged her warmly.

"At no little expense, an' great danger, I have brought t' yer th' troupe that recently performed fer th' nobs at th' Trelawny wedding!" Jack continued. "Alas, th' acrobats could not perform in here, but I can assure you lucky folks of singin' o' the highest quality…"

"And if you are really lucky, Jack will not sing!" Mab retorted, drawing laughs from the crew and those nearby that knew Jack well.

"Until he's drunk," came an anonymous voice from the back of the tavern.

"You call that singing?" she replied, turning and laughing at Jack's indignant expression.

"He does," teased Nathan, shrugging.

"Oi! That's enough from you lot!" Jack admonished, but he was clearly joking. "Yer supposed ter be nice to me on m' birthday!"

"That was last week," she reminded him but knew, to be fair, they had not been able to perform until that night.

"I postponed it until today," he protested.

"But I suppose you deserve one birthday kiss…" she smiled, walking towards him as the others gathered enough stools and chairs for the troupe before beginning to ready themselves to perform. She paused a moment, grinning, before kissing him full on the lips. Jack wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss, amidst cheers from those in the tavern. His tongue battled hers, making the most of the moment as he cupped her buttocks, holding her to him. "Are you intent on taking all of my air?" she protested eventually. "I will not be able to sing!"

"I'll breathe more into yer," he husked. "But go on… before this lot get impatient!"

Mab walked back towards the troupe, knowing she would get little rest that night. Unlike when they entertained the town notables, events like these depended more on her and Thomas than Brett and Isabella. Indeed, Isabella was hoping to leave before it got too late, to ensure that her children went to bed and that she would not be walking through the streets of the pirate town in the dark. Joshua and Sebastian nodded to each other, their tabors beating the introduction to their first song. Thomas' wondrous bass voice filled the tavern as he sang, the others singing in accompaniment.

"Farewell and adieu to you, Spanish ladies,  
Farewell and adieu to you, daughters of Spain;  
For we've received orders to sail for old England,  
But we hope in a short time to see you again."

The pirates in the tavern joined in the popular tune, several banging their tankards in time – or not – with the music. The somewhat off-tune singing of the chorus was a cacophony of noise.

"We'll rant and we'll roar like true English sailors,  
We'll rant and we'll roar across the salt seas;  
Until we strike soundings in the Channel of old England:  
From Ushant to Scilly be thirty-five leagues."

Thomas raised his voice slightly, ensuring that he could be heard but, luckily, the tavern quietened a little for the next verse.

"We hove our ships to, with the wind from southwest, boys,  
We hove our ship to, deep soundings to take;  
T'was -five fathoms to the white sandy bottom,  
So we squared our mainyard, and up Channel did make."

The large man did not even attempt to try to sing the chorus the second time, standing back and letting the pirates sing the familiar, and popular, tune. Only when they had finished did he sing once more, his deep voice booming.

"Now let every man drink off his full bumper,  
And let every man drink off his full glass;  
We'll drink, be jolly and drown melancholy,  
And here's to the health of each true-hearted lass."

Rapturous applause filled the tavern. Indeed, as Jack had boasted, the Faithful Bride had never seen such entertainment. "I see a few of you knew that one," Thomas said dryly as he finished. "But you might not know this one…" He looked towards Mab, who quickly put down the rum she had been sipping.

"That was mine!" Jack protested when he saw what she had been doing.

"Was…" she teased, wishing the air was not quite so smoky as she began to sing.

"Most chivalrous fish of the ocean  
To ladies forbearing and mild,  
Though his record be dark,  
is the man-eating shark,  
Who will eat neither woman nor child.

He dines upon seamen and skippers,  
And jack tars his hunger assuage,  
And a fresh cabin boy  
will inspire him with joy  
If he's past the maturity age."

"That'll be you, Ambrose," Will chuckled. "You aren't much of a mouthful to a shark…"

"Scarlett says otherwise," he sniped back at his twin.

"Scarlett hasn't got big, sharp teeth…" Will observed, laughing.

"Oh, I don't know," Rhys added dryly, turning his attention back to Mab.

"A doctor, a lawyer, a preacher,  
He'll gobble one any fine day,  
But the ladies, God bless 'em  
He'll only address 'em  
Politely and go on his way.

I can readily cite you an instance  
Where a lovely young lady of Breem,  
Who was tender and sweet  
and delicious to eat  
Fell into the bay with a scream.

She struggled and flounced in the water,  
And signalled in vain for her bark,  
And she'd surely been drowned  
if she hadn't been found  
By a chivalrous man-eating shark."

The pirates laughed out loud at the shanty, most of them listening intently. Although they all sailed widely, this was not a tune that many knew.

"He bowed in a manner most polished  
Thus soothing her impulses wild.  
"Don't be frightened," he said,  
"I've been properly bred,  
And will eat neither woman nor child."

Then he proffered his fin and she took it  
Such gallantry none can dispute.  
While the passengers cheered  
as the vessel they neared  
And a broadside was fired in salute.

And they soon stood alongside the vessel,  
When a life-saving dinghy was lowered  
With the pick of the crew,  
And her relatives too  
And the mate and the skipper aboard."

Jack beamed at Mab, delighting in seeing her the centre of attention within the tavern, and taking even greater pleasure in knowing that she was singing for him, as she had said she would. He caught her eye, winking, and she grinned at him.

"So they took her aboard in a jiffy,  
And the shark stood attention the while,  
Then he raised on his flipper  
and ate up the skipper  
And went on his way with a smile.

And this shows that the prince of the ocean,  
To ladies forbearing and mild,  
Though his record be dark  
Is the man-eating shark,  
Who will eat neither woman nor child."

88888


	35. A Nod and a Wink

Usual disclaimers - if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney - else it is mine. Shanties are traditional and from multiple sites.

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink and my reviewers.

Three chapters being uploaded today as this chapter is shorter than my usual ones for it didn't break at a convenient place! But three chapters mean three reviews... savvy!

**Chapter 35 – A Nod And A Wink**

Mab sat quietly near the bar, sipping a rum that Jack had bought for her whilst the troupe rested. She frowned, noticing her brother talking animatedly with Brett and she moved closer, trying not to look as if she was eavesdropping.

"I do not want Isabella walking back to the ship with just one escort," Sebastian insisted. "You've finished your set and I will need the others here…"

"Can't Rufus or Matthew go?" he countered, glancing across to where the two acrobats stood talking with some of the crew from the _Black Pearl_.

"Rufus and Matthew are watching out for Mab, and I doubt she needs another to watch over her when the crew of the _Black Pearl_ will see she comes to no harm," he assured the singer. "Anyway," he said, trying to persuade the blonde man, "I'd be happier with your sword at Isabella's side… plus you need to take care of your voice…"

"But…" Brett protested angrily.

"I am telling you to protect Isabella," Sebastian repeated. "Am I somehow not making myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear," he snapped, knowing full well he was being pushed out – and suspecting why.

"Gavin," Sebastian called. "Take Isabella back now. Brett will go with you…"

"Aye," Gavin replied, walking across to his wife and speaking quietly in her ear. She smiled and nodded towards Sebastian. "If you're coming then, Brett?" he chivied as he led her to the door.

"I'm coming," Brett said sourly, knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

Sebastian waited until the three had left before grinning to Mab. "I've done what I can for you," he said quietly. "Sing another song and we'll cover for you until the end of the set…"

"Grazie," she smiled.

"The Jolly Roving Tar?" Lucius suggested, winking at her.

"Sì," she nodded, taking a quick sip of her drink and placing it beside her brother's before stepping back into the small clear space they had been performing in. "Now," she called, addressing the pirates. "Is there anybody here called John?" A large number of hands went up in anticipation of what they thought the next song would be. "I know it may be hard for you, but shall we try that again more truthfully?" she chided. A few hands went down amidst laughter and catcalls. She was disappointed to see none of the crew from the Black Pearl appeared to be called John. Shrugging, she walked across to a young lad nearby who held his hand high in the air, an eager grin splitting his face. "Are you truly called John?" she pressed.

"I am, Miss," he assured her earnestly.

"All right, then I need the birthday boy too…" She looked around for Jack, beckoning him over as Benedick pulled up a stool for her. "Sit," she teased, perching on his knee once he had done so.

"Ships may come and ships may go  
As long as the sea does roll.  
Each sailor lad just like his dad,  
He loves the flowing bowl.  
A trip on shore he does adore  
With a girl that's nice and round.  
When the money's all gone  
It's the same old song,  
'Get up Jack! John, sit down!'"

She rose, pushing Jack from the stool amidst the cheers from the crowded tavern, the eager young pirate taking his place almost immediately as Mab led the pirates with the chorus, sitting on his knee and draping herself seductively across him.

"Come along, come along, You jolly brave boys,  
There's plenty of grog in the jar.  
We'll plough the briny ocean  
With the jolly roving tar."

As soon as she had finished, she rose, offering her hands to Jack, who good-naturedly pushed the other pirate from the stool, pulling Mab eagerly back onto his lap and putting his arms possessively around her.

"When Jack gets in, it's then he'll steer  
For some old boarding house.  
They'll welcome him with rum and gin,  
They'll feed him on pork scouse.  
He'll lend and spend and not offend  
Till he's lyin' drunk on the ground  
When the money's all gone  
It's the same old song,  
'Get up Jack! John, sit down!'"

Again she pushed him from the stool, sitting almost immediately on the grinning lad's knee as she sang.

"Come along, come along, You jolly brave boys,  
There's plenty of grog in the jar.  
We'll plough the briny ocean  
With the jolly roving tar."

Jack glared at the other pirate as he risked an arm about Mab and shoved him, with a little more force than before, from the stool. "Mine!" he hissed. Mab raised an eyebrow at Jack, but continued to sing.

"He then will sail aboard a ship  
Bound for some foreign shore  
When he gets there, the ladies fair  
The sailors do adore.  
He'll go ashore and on a tear  
He'll buy some girl a gown.  
When the money's all gone  
It's the same old song,  
'Get up Jack! John, sit down!'"

The young pirate looked at Jack hesitantly before sitting back on the stool. He had not realised that the woman singing was with the captain, not having been in the tavern when she had kissed Jack earlier, and he looked almost nervous as she once more sat on his lap, singing the chorus before once more being evicted by the older man.

"When Jack gets old and weatherbeat,  
Too old to roam about,  
In some rum shop, they'll let him stop  
Till eight bells calls him out.  
He'll raise his eyes up to the skies,  
Sayin' 'Boys, we're homeward bound.'  
When the money's all gone  
It's the same old song,  
'Get up Jack! John, sit down!'"

But this time, Jack refused to budge, holding Mab to him and kissing her deeply, much to the amusement of those still sober enough to watch. "Are we clear t' leave?" he asked hopefully.

"Sì," she smiled. "Sebastian has ensured that no tales will be told…"

"Good man," Jack beamed, taking her hand and hurrying her across the floor. Hoots and catcalls followed their departure and she winked at her brother, slipping out into the darkness as Jack led the way into the night.

88888


	36. Sweet Dreams

Usual disclaimers - If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, else it is mine.

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta.

Third chapter being updated today... just because I luvs yer all!

**Chapter 36 – Sweet Dreams**

"You all right?" Jack smiled, drawing her to him in the night and kissing her.

"I only have a while," Mab cautioned, worrying about being late. "Let's not waste it…"

"Indeed not," Jack grinned, leading the way through the dark back alleys until they came to The Archer's Inn. He smiled, reminiscing about the first time he had taken her there, and the fight with Giselle. But there was no strident voice to greet their arrival this time, only the proprietor, who recognised Jack and frowned at Mab, thinking he remembered her for a reason. "Yer best," Jack ordered, slapping some coins on the counter, hoping the room was free.

The man slid a key across to him. "Top floor," he grunted, taking the money.

Jack took the key, almost dragging Mab up the stairs in his haste. He led her upwards, past the room that they had taken before and up another flight of stairs. A single door faced them. "Been a while since I've been up here," Jack admitted ruefully, opening the door and hurrying Mab inside. A dim lantern lit the room and Jack started to light the numerous candles that were scattered about. "Well, what do you think?" he asked, indicating the room.

Mab took the key from the door, shutting it and locking it behind her before she looked about. The room was squashed beneath the eaves and in several places she feared she might knock her head. Although not a four-poster, the double bed was adorned with rich, silky drapes that were gathered above, almost turning the bed into an exotic, billowing tent. She walked across, her hand touching the sheets, surprised to find the cotton not only clean, but nearly white.

"He must be quiet t'night fer this place to be free," Jack admitted, throwing his boots into a corner and shrugging off his shirt. He guessed a lot of the townsfolk and pirates were in the Faithful Bride, listening to the entertainment. Hurriedly he reached for his breeches. "I thought yer said ya only had a while…" he chivied.

"Sì," Mab sighed, turning towards him. "Will you unlace me?"

"With pleasure," Jack grinned, padding naked across the floor towards her. His hands lingered briefly as he kissed the base of her neck, before slipping the golden fabric from her shoulders, closely followed by her undershift and undergarments. For a moment he held her, savouring the contact, before taking her hands and leading her towards the bed.

"I'd have liked t' take m' time," he admitted ruefully, "but I know yer mustn't be missed…" He sat on the bed, pulling her onto his lap, wishing that she would stay with him. "Now, how did that song go?" he chuckled. "Get up, Jack…"

"I think you already are," Mab chuckled saucily.

"Well in that case," he said, grinning wolfishly as Mab laughed, falling back onto the bed. For a moment he paused, memorising each muscled contour of her body.

"Jack?" she frowned. "What is the matter?"

"Nothin', luv," he said regretfully, knowing that whatever he offered she would not stay with him, however much he wanted her to. "Nothin' at all…"

88888

"Jesus, woman…" he groaned, half-collapsing on her before rolling to one side and kissing her cheek. "Ya know, I don't know whether t' feel sorry or jealous of th' next man," he said ruefully.

"Pardon?" she frowned.

"Well, whoever th' lucky man is, he'll never be able t' compare with me," Jack bragged, leaning across and kissing her once more, this time on her lips.

"True," Mab chortled, kissing him back, his braids tickling her face. "You'll make it very hard…"

"I know something that is…" Jack teased, rubbing himself against her.

"Jack Sparrow!" she protested. "You are…"

"I'm what?" he taunted, taking her in his arms and rolling her beneath him.

"You are… w… onderful!" Mab spluttered, laughing with delight.

88888

Sebastian looked up worriedly as the door to the Faithful Bridge flew open, but it was not his sister as he had hoped, merely another pirate. Their set had finished over an hour ago and he knew they would not be able to delay returning to the ship for much longer. "Where is she?" he muttered to himself.

"Should we search?" Matthew offered.

"Search where!" Lucius exclaimed. "We've no idea if she's even ashore!"

"P'raps his crew would know?" Joshua suggested.

"Look at them," Annis said dryly. "They probably can't even remember their own names, let alone where their captain might be!" She turned to Sebastian. "We cannot wait any longer!"

Slowly, regretfully, he nodded. "Make sure we leave nothing behind," he ordered.

"Do you want us to stay?" Rufus suggested. "Just in case?"

"I don't think this place will be open much longer," Sebastian observed, watching as a number of the barmaids started trying to force the drunken pirates towards the door. He dreaded facing his father and wondered if, for some reason, Mab had decided not to come back. He shook his head. "She'd have said," he muttered to himself.

"Said what?" Benedick frowned, looking at his older brother. "She is coming back… isn't she?"

"She'd never leave Perry," Thomas insisted.

"But we can't leave without her!" Rufus protested.

"We are going to have to," Sebastian sighed. "And God help us all…" Checking all of the rest of the troupe were ready, he nodded to the nearest barmaid and turned towards the door.

"Thanks fer th' show," she beamed. "We ain't ever had anythin' like that in Tortuga b'fore!"

Sebastian paused, looking back at her. "You don't know where I might find Captain Sparrow, do you?" he asked hopefully.

"He's run off with yer singer, has he?" she chuckled.

"She was meant to be back by now," he sighed.

"Ah, well yer don't know about Jack," she laughed. "An hour with him can pass in the blink of an eye… or so I've been told," she reasoned, for she had never caught his eye despite her sometimes brazen attempts. She looked at Sebastian, smiling. "If she turns up, I'll tell her yer've gone back… all right?"

"Sì… thank you," Sebastian nodded, wishing it would be all right, although he knew it would not be. He slowly led the troupe through the narrow streets and back to the dock, relieved to see their boat still there. He climbed in, closely followed by Daniel and Nathaniel who held the boat steady whilst Annis clambered down. Once everybody was in, he cast one last look along the dockside, but there was no sign of Mab.

"We can wait no longer," Joshua reasoned.

"Sì," Sebastian agreed, picking up one of the oars. Daniel, Rufus and Matthew took up the other oars and they rowed back towards the Tarantara.

"You're late! I thought you were never coming," Jacoby snapped, leaning over the ship's rail. Instantly he realised Mab was not in the boat. "Where is Mab?"

"She's been delayed…" Sebastian evaded, climbing up the Jacob's ladder to help ready the bosun's chair for Annis.

"Delayed?" his father pressed. "What do you mean?"

"He means she's gone off with that pirate," Brett sneered from where he had been leaning against the capstan, waiting for such an opportunity.

"She's…" Jacoby rounded on his eldest son. "Is that true?" he demanded.

"She…" Sebastian began, frantically trying to think of something that would calm down his father.

"You knew!" Jacoby raged. "You let her go off and whore herself with a bloody pirate!"

"But…" Sebastian protested, dimly aware of the others climbing aboard and hurrying below.

"But nothing!" he shouted. "You can go back to that town and find her and bring her back!"

"Papà! It's past midnight!" Sebastian protested.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Jacoby snapped. "Rufus can go with you!" he instructed, seeing the juggler still on deck while ensuring the ship's boat was secure. "Don't come back without her!"

Sebastian looked apologetically at Rufus who sighed. "Guess we are heading back then," he sighed.

"Sì," Sebastian nodded dejectedly.

88888

Mab had not intended to fall asleep, but between tiredness from her chores and the performance, too much rum and an energetic loving from Jack, it had been too much for her. She could feel someone shaking her and tried to roll over, burrowing her head beneath the blankets.

"Mab! Mab! Wake up!" Jack urged, shaking her again. "Yer have t' get back…"

"Eh?" She blinked, looking up at him. "What time is it?"

"It's light…" Jack worried. "Well, lightish… it's rainin'!"

"Papà!" Mab gasped, pulling back one of the drapes that had kept the bed so cosy and intimate earlier, but now shielded them from the dim morning light. She bolted from the bed, struggling into her undergarments.

"Aye, Papà!" Jack repeated ruefully. "He'll turn me into a eunuch!" He looked at Mab as he himself dressed, wondering why she seemed so alarmed when she had said before that her father knew she took lovers. "I take it he didn't know about us, then?"

"Do you think I'm suicidal?" she snapped, pulling her dress on and reaching for her boots. She raked her finger through her hair, trying to make herself look more presentable. "Lace me," she urged, turning her back towards him and scooping her hair out of the way.

"What are yer goin' to tell him?" Jack frowned as he did as she asked, trying to hurry but wanting to take his time, fearing it would be the last time he would perform such an act for her.

"I got lost?" she suggested, her voice wavering as she admitted to herself that her father would not believe any excuse she could come up with.

"If yer got lost around Tortuga, you wouldn't be alive now – or at least unravaged…" Jack cautioned.

"He'll know anyway!" Mab retorted. "Hurry! Hopefully I can get back before breakfast… before he realises…"

"I am hurrying!" Jack panted, finally getting his own boots on and hurrying over to the door. He left it wide as the two of them ran down the stairs and out into the pouring rain. They dashed along the slippery street, Mab overtaking him as they reached the main street of the town.

"This way, it's quicker," he gasped, grabbing her arm and leading her down a dank, rat-infested alley. She followed, trying to hold her skirts from the clinging mud with varying degrees of success. She skidded to a halt as they reached the dockside, looking in dismay to find a drenched Sebastian and Rufus there waiting for her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sebastian shouted, shaking the rain from his eyes. "We've been searching all night!"

"I fell asleep…" she protested.

He climbed down to the boat as Rufus reached to untie the line. "In," he urged, offering her his hand. "Papa is furious!" he warned.

"Tell me something I don't know!" she gulped. She turned to Jack, kissing him deeply, her eyes closed as she tried to capture the moment. "It was worth it," she smiled weakly before clambering down into the waiting boat, closely followed by Rufus.

"Take care," Jack worried, puzzled by her evident fear. "I'm sorry, Sebastian," he apologised to her brother as the two men picked up their oars. "I didn't intend fer this to happen…"

"You're not the one to have to face Papà," he said ruefully as he pushed off from the quayside. "Nor to live the punishment…"

"Live th…" Jack puzzled, but the entertainer did not answer. "What do yer mean live the punishment?" Mab glanced back at him, but did not speak, her face pale.

"You've caused enough trouble," Sebastian called back across the water. "Keep out of this!"

Jack watched from the quayside as the ship's boat reached the Tarantara, reaching for his spyglass in order to see more clearly – although he wished he had not when he saw Jacoby's enraged face glowering over the rail as the bosun's chair was lowered. He watched as Mab was raised up, before he lost sight of her. Dejectedly, and more than a little worried, he turned back towards the town, wishing more than ever that Mab had not been so determined to remain with her family.

88888

Mab climbed out of the bosun's chair, quaking as she saw her father. "Into your cabin!" he spat, taking her roughly by the arm and shoving her in the direction of the hatch. Frightened by his anger, she scrambled down the steps ahead of him, trailing water and mud behind her.

"Papà!" she protested, opening the door and turning to face him as they reached her cabin.

"Don't you say a word!" he shouted, back-handing her hard across the face. She raised her hand defensively, automatically going to hit back, but he grabbed her hand, crushing it. "You pirate's whore!" he sneered. "Is this why he gave you fancy dresses? Is it? How long has he been screwin' you?"

"But Papà!" she gasped, crying out in pain.

"You little slut!" he growled, throwing her to the floor of her cabin. "You are to stay in here until I see fit to let you out again!" he threatened. He turned on his heel and marched out of the tiny cabin, slamming the door behind him and locking it. Mab rattled the door, but it did not budge. She sat on the floor next to her bunk in the darkness, without even a lantern, in stunned, silent disbelief at her father's reaction. She felt her face gingerly, wincing at the raised welt from his blow.

"He was worth it!" she shouted defiantly at the closed door before flopping dejectedly on her bunk, finally giving in to her tears.

88888


	37. Heading Northwards

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney - all else is mine.

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta and to my reviewers, especially 1BabyBoy for being the ONLY person to get the idea of three chapters equallying three reviews! Well done, my dear!

**Chapter 37 – Heading Northwards**

All day Mab stayed alone in her cabin, listening to the sounds of the ship as the anchors raised and _The Tarantara_ sailed from Tortuga. She tried to doze, but every time she closed her eyes she could see Jack's eyes and she began to wonder if she should have stayed. She shook her head. "Couldn't leave Perry," she muttered to herself, knowing that she would never willingly abandon her youngest brother. The hours passed, and she guessed that the rain had stopped for it became stifling in the cabin and, with a lot of effort and swearing, she managed to wriggle out of her gold dress. But it was not until late that evening that Mab heard the door to her cabin being unlocked. She climbed from the bunk, surprised when the door opened to reveal Brett. The light from the lantern in the corridor hurt her eyes and she squinted, holding one hand before her face, her other reaching behind her for a blanket to cover herself with.

"That wasn't very clever, was it?" he smirked, taking a step towards her. He put a plate of bread and a mug of ale on the floor, before turning and picking up something just outside of the door. She was surprised to realise it was a chamber pot. "Didn't you listen to your father? He warned you…"

"What do you mean?" Mab worried, thinking the singer too smug for her liking.

"Married," he grinned, smirking. "First port in the Americas!" He moved her hand to one side, looking dispassionately at her bruised face. "You'll heal in time for the ceremony at least," he shrugged.

"Papà… you…" she spluttered. "Get out! I'll never marry you!"

"It is already agreed," Brett smiled, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her towards him as he pressed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth as she cried out.

"Get off!" she protested, trying to pull away from him, but his grip was too firm and there was no where to go in the cramped cabin.

"You'd better get used to it," he warned, pressing her against the bulkhead, roughly squeezing her breasts through the thin fabric of her undershift. "In just over a month, you'll be mine."

"Never!" she argued.

"Your father says otherwise," he laughed and, with a chill, she realised for the first time the extent of his obsession. "And you'll part your legs for me like a good little wife… or I'll beat you until you do…"

"Papà will never…" she protested.

"Your father has already washed his hands of you!" he sneered. "I could have you now, and no-one would come to your aid!" His free hand reached towards her groin, hitching her undershift up.

"You are a snake!" she retorted, trying to wriggle free.

"I'll show you a snake if you like," he threatened, rubbing himself against her.

"Let me go!" she cried, panicking.

"M… Mab?" Pericles' young voice quavered at the door.

Brett turned but did not release his grip. "Get lost!" he snapped at the boy. "She's to have no visitors by order of your father!"

"B… but…" Pericles stuttered, thinking his sister looked frightened and not understanding what was happening.

"Do you want me to tell your father you disobeyed him?" Brett threatened darkly. Pericles squeaked with fear and ran up the corridor to his own cabin. "There'll be other times, my dear," he chuckled, kissing her forcefully once more before releasing her. She sagged against the bunk, shaking. "Enjoy your meal," he smiled as he turned and shut the door, locking it behind him and leaving her once more alone in the dark.

88888

"Mab?" She sat up in the darkness on hearing her brother's voice. "Mab?" Sebastian hissed again.

"Seb?" she replied, clambering from the bunk and crouching down by the door to hear him better. Clearly, by the tone of his voice, he was not meant to be there.

"Are you all right?" he worried. "Papà won't let you out today!"

"Do you know when?" she pleaded. It had been stifling in the cabin that day and the small mug of ale had not lasted long, despite taking careful sips… and the smell from the chamber pot did not bear mentioning.

"He'll need his cabin cleaned soon," her brother reasoned, "plus he won't suffer Isabella's cooking for much longer!" he chuckled. "What did he say to you? Can I help?"

"He's going to make me marry…" she protested.

"But how?" Sebastian frowned.

"To Brett!" she explained.

"The bastard!" he cursed, understanding, finally, the baritone's smug look and his eagerness to betray Mab the other night and why their father had been cloistered with the singer in his cabin for most of the day. "I'll do what I can…" he promised, squeezing her fingers through the gap beneath the door to touch her hand.

"Grazie," she sighed, grateful for the brief contact.

"Got to go," he hissed, hearing Matthew speaking with his father. The acrobat had volunteered to watch the top of the stairwell and delay anyone that came along. Sebastian released her hand and hurried away to his own cabin. Mab listened, anxious on hearing the heavy tread of her father, but he did not descend to the hold, nor stop outside of her door, much to her gratitude.

88888

"What's happening?" Matthew asked Sebastian when they met up later on the main deck.

"Papà is going to carry out his threat," Sebastian said quietly.

"What's that?" Rufus asked, frowning.

"To make her marry," he sighed despondently. "First port in the Americas…"

"But how?" Lucius puzzled, looking to his brother for an explanation.

"Who?" Benedick pressed.

"Brett!" Sebastian explained. "It has all been decided…"

"But Papà cannot force her…" Benedick worried. "Can he?"

"He can," Rufus said darkly. "And I think he will." He looked to Sebastian. "Would it help muddy the waters if I volunteered too… to marry Mab?"

"I'd offer too," Matthew suggested, shrugging.

Sebastian looked at her two friends. "Are you sure?" he gasped.

"Well, it'd bugger up Brett's plans if nothing else," Rufus chuckled.

"But you'd have to go through with it," Sebastian cautioned. "Are you sure you two want to marry Mab?"

"I think we both know her well enough to make that choice," Rufus shrugged, turning to the blue-eyed acrobat who nodded his agreement. "At least this way it will give Mab some choice…"

"And someone who would treat her with respect," Matthew added, having seen how Brett treated the whores in some of the ports they stopped at.

"All right," Sebastian agreed. "But we cannot do anything until Mab is released – or Brett or Papà let it slip, else he'll know we've broken his instruction for her not to have any visitors…" The four others nodded at his words. "Until later then," he smiled, slipping away before others noticed their meeting.

88888

But they did not have to wait for Mab to be released before Brett broke the news to Gavin… who told his wife, Isabella… who told Annis… who told the rest of the ship. And so it was that Sebastian was able to confront his father in his cabin shortly after noon.

"Papà… how could you?" Sebastian protested. "You know Mab dislikes Brett!"

"I warned her," Jacoby growled.

"But there are others on board…" he began, trying to persuade his father.

"You mean Matthew and Rufus?" his father snorted. "They have already visited me this morning… and I gave them both the same answer. Mab will marry Brett and that is my final word on the matter!"

"Don't do this to her!" he pleaded. "If she must marry, at least let it be one of them… do not condemn her to such misery!"

"You are the one that condemned her," Jacoby snapped, "when you allowed her to go off with that damned pirate in the first place. Indeed, from what I have heard, you even helped facilitate it!"

"But…" Sebastian argued.

"But nothing! The ceremony will take place at the first port in the Americas we reach!" he insisted.

Sebastian knew his father well enough to realise when he would not be swayed, whatever the argument. "Will you at least release her?" he asked, hoping to at least win a minor victory.

"You can let the slut out," Jacoby shrugged, picking up the key and tossing it towards his oldest son. "I expect her to be at her chores immediately and if she finishes, she is to come to ask for more work!"

"Grazie, Papà," Sebastian acknowledged, turning and quickly leaving the cabin before his father could think of any further punishments for Mab. He met Brett on the stairs, glaring at the man. "Papà is not the only one who knows dark alleys," he threatened, blocking the blonde man's way.

"You'll not interfere, if you know what's good for you," Brett sneered. "Or Mab…" He grinned as his threat registered.

"You'll pay for this!" Sebastian hissed.

"I think not," Brett laughed. "You are no longer Papà's golden boy… and I doubt you will find things so to your liking either, after the ceremony." He took a step closer, his voice a hissed whisper. "And after I've had the whore!" He snorted at Sebastian's look of outrage. "Now out of my way," he ordered, "or she'll be the one who pays!"

Sebastian slowly unclenched his fists, forcing himself to relax before stepping aside. "This isn't over," he warned darkly.

"Oh yes, it is," Brett retorted. "Now, excuse me… Jacoby wishes to plan our next performance…" Smirking, he continued up the stairs, delighting in the knowledge that such planning had usually been between father and son. Indeed, once he had married Mab, he intended that he would become second on the ship, supplanting Sebastian and his brothers, and who knew what could happen after that.

Sebastian glared at the departing baritone's back, smashing his fist angrily against the bulkhead. He would get the man he vowed to himself, determined that his sister would not be forced to marry somebody that she detested. But first he must see to releasing her and took a number of deep, calming breaths before he headed towards her small cabin.

"Mab?" He put the key in the door, unlocking it. He opened the door wide, stepping back as the smell of her confinement hit him. "Bloody hell!" he gasped at the heat and the stench, wondering how Mab could bear it.

"Hell is meant to be hot," she retorted, not bothering to move from her bunk.

"Well then I must be an angel come to rescue you," he smiled. "Papà says you may be released, but you are to work at your chores for the rest of the day. If you finish, you are to go and ask him for more…"

"I'm free?" she gasped in disbelief.

"Of the cabin," he confirmed, "but I could do nothing about Brett… I'm sorry."

Mab sighed heavily. "I did not expect him to change his mind."

"Rufus and Matthew even offered," he confided, "but Papà is determined in this."

"Rufus _and_ Matthew?" she spluttered.

"Sì," he confirmed. "But Papà would not consider either suit…"

"It was kind of them to try," Mab reasoned, knowing that once her father had made up his mind, little would change it. "I'd best get cleaned up and dressed…"

Sebastian looked regretfully at his sister, hating to see her so resigned to her fate. "Was he truly worth it?" he asked, spotting a love-bite half-hidden by the shoulder of her undershift. "That Jack?"

"Sì," she admitted, smiling wistfully up at him. "At least Papà cannot take my memories away…"

"Did you love him?" he asked.

"He was special," she admitted, but not answering his question. The feelings she had for Jack were too private, and still too raw, to even talk with Sebastian about.

"Well, I'd best leave you to dress," he offered as he realised she would not speak of it. He handed in one of the lanterns from the corridor so she would be able to see once the door closed. "I'll see you on deck…"

"Grazie, Seb," she called to him as he left.

"I just wish I could do more," he apologised as he shut the door behind him, leaving her once more in the darkness.

88888


	38. Trouble in Store

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney - all else is mine.

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta and to my reviewers... remember three chapter uploads mean three reviews - you savvy?

**Chapter 38 – Trouble in Store**

Mab trudged down the stairs to the hold, needing more flour for the galley. She walked along the corridor in near darkness, the dim glow from her lantern guiding her feet to the starboard store although she barely needed it for she had made the journey so many times. She reached up, placing the lantern on the hook next to the door, and turned the key, pushing open the door wide to reveal the sacks of flour, pasta and other perishables within. Too tired to even hum to herself, she walked into the store, reaching for the small sack of flour.

"What the…" Mab cursed, hearing the door shut behind her, plunging her into darkness. "Damn thing," she muttered, wondering if the swell of the sea had caused it to close. She turned, reaching for the handle, only to find her hand brushing against a body.

"No-one to disturb us this time, eh, Mab?" Brett chuckled, pushing her backwards.

"What do you think you are doing?" she retorted crossly, trying to get past him.

"Inspecting the goods," he smirked, pressing her back against the sacks, his hands reaching for the buttons on her shirt.

"Get off me!" she cried, wriggling, but he pinned her there, her hands above her head, holding her feet wide with his so that she could not kick him. "Brett, stop!" she pleaded, his free hand squeezing her breasts until they hurt.

"You'll have to start being nicer to me, you know" he chided. "Especially once you're mine…" He leaned closer, pressing his lips against hers, trying to force his tongue between her clenched lips.

"I'll never marry you!" she spat as he gave up and started to lick her neck. "Whatever Papà says!"

"We don't have to be married for me to have you," he warned, his hand reaching to her breeches, tugging them undone.

"Brett!" she cried. "Brett! No!" Her voice rose as he started to pull her breeches down. "Let me go!"

"My only regret is that I cannot see you," he sighed, easing off her slightly as he reached for his own laces. "Now hold still, you little slut!"

"No!" Mab shouted. "Brett stop this!" She tried to pull away. "Let me…"

The door opened and the lantern outside gave enough light for her to see Brett's face inches from hers.

"Let her go!" Sebastian roared, grabbing Brett by his waistcoat and hauling him off her. His eyes quickly took in her state of undress and he spun Brett round, his fist smashing into the baritone's face. "You bastard! You couldn't even wait, could you?" he spat, his knee crunching into the singer's unprotected groin. Brett collapsed, groaning in agony.

"Stop…" he cried. "Stop…"

"Like you stopped when Mab pleaded the same?" Sebastian sneered, kicking the downed man hard in the ribs.

"Seb…" Brett spluttered, trying to curl up in a ball.

"You are scum," he continued, aiming another kick as Mab pulled her breeches up, her hand almost too shaky to manage the fastenings.

Heavy booted feet sounded, hurrying along the corridor. "Sebastian!"

Mab flinched at the sound of her father's voice, holding her shirt across her exposed body, her frightened eyes catching Sebastian's gaze as he turned to face his father. "Papà?"

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Jacoby demanded.

"Your son assaulted me!" Brett gasped from where he lay on the floor, still trying to find his breath.

"You were forcing yourself on Mab!" Sebastian countered angrily.

"She offered herself to me," Brett argued, rising shakily to his knees. Reaching for one of the shelves, he hauled himself upright, tucking himself in, wincing as he fastened his breeches.

Mab quailed on finding her father's gaze turn upon her. "Did you?" he glowered.

"No!" she protested. "I came for some flour…"

"Well, I suggest you take some and go," he ordered, nodding to the others to stand aside as she grabbed a small sack and fled the store. He stared at the bruised face of the baritone and, from the way he was standing, figured there were other injuries he could not see. "Sebastian, leave us," he ordered.

"Papà!" Sebastian gasped in disbelief at his curt dismissal.

"Leave us!" Jacoby shouted.

"Sì, Papà," he nodded, glaring at the baritone as he left, stomping angrily along the corridor.

"Jacoby… I…" Brett began.

"Shut up!" Jacoby snapped. "In barely three weeks, she will be your wife! Could you not wait?" He stared at the bruise. "It looks like you too have some healing before the ceremony," he snorted. "I suggest you keep out of Sebastian's way until then!"

88888

If Brett had hoped to keep quiet what happened in the store, he was almost instantly disappointed. Mab's tearful, half-dressed flight to the galley, Sebastian's thunderous expression and his own face, bruised and swollen, was enough to start the gossip spreading. At lunchtime, he sat as normal with Abel and Annis, only for Annis to pick up her plate and move to the other table.

"That wasn't very smart," Abel snorted.

"What do you mean?" Brett frowned, trying to keep his tone normal. He had not thought through the ramifications of his behaviour in the store and worried now that he may have overstepped the mark.

"Whatever happened with Mab," the knife-thrower cautioned.

"It was merely a kiss…" the baritone began.

"A kiss that got somewhat out of hand, I believe," Abel surmised. "A word of warning," he said quietly, his voice dropping to a barely audible whisper. "Mab may have behaved like a whore in the past, but that does not give you the right to treat her as one…"

"She is to be my wife!" Brett countered.

"Unless you disappoint Jacoby with your behaviour more than she did by going with that pirate," Abel cautioned, scraping the last of his food from his plate. "There are others in the wings…"

"Matthew and Rufus?" he snorted.

"She isn't yours yet," the knife-thrower reminded him. "Is she?" He rose, picking up his plate to take back to the galley and Brett found himself left alone whilst the other table was crowded.

"She will be mine," he muttered, stabbing the food on his plate. "Or else!"

88888

Jacoby nodded to himself as _The Tarantara_ made anchor in the small bay to the north of New Providence on Nassau. The pirate captain's continued pressing about his past and sly digs about knowing the island of Tortuga had made him uneasy and he was eager to offload the four chests of treasure as soon as possible. He smiled to himself, running his hand across the battered lid of one of them, as he realised that the pirate had killed the only other person who knew of their existence – or his past – and he intended to keep it that way. He knew that it would be awkward to return to St. Augustine so soon, not wanting those on board to realise the importance of the town to him, so he had decided to hide the treasure here. He reasoned he could return another time and then move the chests back to the derelict church in the Spanish town when it was safe to do so. But for now, he would wait until it came his turn to keep watch and then, when everyone was asleep, he would lower the chests into the ship's boat and bury them.

88888

Mab tied her blanket around her waist and scrambled up the rigging to the crow's nest, determining to avoid Brett at all costs that night. It was late and she had tried dozing in her cabin, but the memories of his attack kept her from sleep. Sebastian had offered her a side of his bunk for the night but she had declined. She knew she had to face her fears, but now wished she had not been so quick to dismiss her brother's generous offer. She yawned, desperately tired, for her father had kept her at her chores, and many extra chores, from the moment she woke until long after she would normally have gone to bed.

She glanced up at the cramped platform, glad that it was enclosed. If she could fit herself around the mast she would not have to worry about falling out and she knew that the baritone would never look for her there; even if he suspected that might be where she was, he was too afraid of heights to put a single foot in the rigging.

88888

Mab woke with a start, momentarily not knowing where she was before remembering. She groaned, her body protesting her unusual sleeping arrangement. She frowned, wondering what had woken her, before catching the sound of somebody shuffling on the deck below. She peered over the railing, surprised to see her father carrying something heavy in his arms. Mab watched in silence as he wrapped a line about the object, which she could just make out as a chest, and then carefully lowered it over the ship's rail. Clearly he had a boat there, although she could not see it, for he climbed over the ship's rail and soon she could see him rowing towards the shore.

"What the…" she muttered, glad the moon gave some light to see by and that her father had a lantern in the boat. She continued to watch him as he beached the boat and hauled the chest, plus three others, higher up the beach before burying them beneath the fine, white sand.

As quietly as he had left, her father returned, climbing back on board and continuing to pace his watch as if nothing untoward had happened. Mab crouched back down, not wanting to be seen. "I'm sure there's a perfectly innocent explanation," she assured herself as she settled back down to sleep. "I'll ask him in the morning…"

But, as the day turned out, she never did.


	39. News and Developments

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney - all else is mine.

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta and to my reviewers. I was going to only upload two chapters today, but decided on three as I knew that 1BabyBoy would be tearing her hair out where I'd left it at the end of the last chapter! (hehe)

**Chapter 39 – News And Developments**

The Commodore looked with distaste at the ancient, wizened man sitting before him, idly chewing tobacco. Hal Earle had a somewhat chequered past, having begged for the King's Pardon when finally caught rum-running.

"Well?" the Commodore demanded, arching an eyebrow. "What do you know."

"_Th' Selkie _was a pirate vessel," Hal wheezed, enjoying the situation immensely, finding the King's Navy needing what he knew, instead of just cuffing him or kicking him out of the way, made a pleasant change.

"We know that," James Norrington said dryly, trying not to grimace at the man's breath. "Tell us something we don't know!"

"Well, if you know that, then you know she was destroyed whilst careening. All hands killed." He paused, looking smugly at the Commodore. "All but th' two who were not on board. One was Frank Dermot, the quartermaster…" He smiled, dragging it out, enjoying the look of frustration on the Commodore's face. "An' th' other was Alfred Wilson. Rumour had it that Wilson had money before turning pirate…he were educated, like."

"What happened to them?" the Commodore pressed, wondering if they at last had found the clue they needed to make sense of the magistrate's death.

"After the ship was destroyed, they had a falling out… an' then they both… disappeared!" he smirked, clapping his hands as if to imitate magic.

"Disappeared?" James Norrington frowned sceptically.

"Well, they joined no other ship an' were never seen in Tortuga again… once Wilson recovered from where Dermot pig-stuck him." He grinned a toothless grin. "That was worth yer reward, was it not?" he chuckled.

"Can you give me a description of the two men?" the Commodore pressed, determined to get every bit of information from the old man. "From when you knew them?"

"Wilson… well he was a bull of a man, blonde, curly hair. He was a thug an' a rapist… liked t' hit 'em too," he expanded. "Don't know much about Dermot. He was quieter, kept himself t' himself. He wasn't as big as Wilson – slimmer, dark-haired… an' he had a beard if I remember rightly…"

The Commodore reached into his desk, withdrawing a small pouch that he had prepared for such an occasion, throwing it to the man who caught it with surprising speed. "You may go," he instructed, nodding to the marine on duty to show the man out. "Well?" he puzzled, turning to Theodore who was standing to the window.

"Well, we know – or at least heavily suspect – that George Willoughby could once have been the pirate Alfred Wilson, " he surmised. "Could he have recognised Jacoby Allerton… could he be Frank Dermot?"

"That is a lot of what ifs and maybes," James frowned.

"The description of Alfred Wilson certainly seems to fit our magistrate," he reasoned.

"There was a portrait in the study," the Commodore remembered. "Perhaps we could send it to the woman mentioned in those papers to see if she recognises him?"

"It might work, Sir," Theodore agreed. "If she is still alive. What about the solicitor that arranged the money for her? He was where… Freeport?"

"Yes, that would be quicker at least. I will send the _Amersham_ and Captain Beaumont. Pass my orders to him to prepare to make sail and ask him to attend me as soon as he can," James Norrington instructed. "I want you to go with him. Your knowledge of this matter may be of value, for you might spot something that others would miss."

"Aye, Sir," Theodore acknowledged, hurrying towards the door.

James watched him go. Somehow, sooner or later, he would get to the bottom of this mystery, he was determined of that.

88888

Hal Earle wasted little time taking his information where he knew it would be of most value to him. His rickety old dory might not be up to much, but she could still make the crossing to Tortuga when needed. Jack Sparrow would pay well for what he knew, far more than the stingy Navy had and being paid twice for the same information appealed to him. The Commodore thought he could hoodwink the old rum-runner… but Hal was too shrewd for that. He had come before the magistrate himself once, although he had not recognised him then. But now, thinking back on it, he was certain. George Willoughby was Alfred Wilson which could only mean that the entertainer was Frank Dermot. He had to be! Indeed, the speed of their departure on the night of the wedding had caused many a raised eyebrow and they would not have left in such a manner unless they had reason to. He knew the captain of the _Black Pearl_ would be interested in information on the location of _The Selkie_'s hoard - more than interested.

88888

Jack looked at the bottle of rum in his hand as Joshamee showed the old man off the _Black Pearl_. In a rage, he hurled the half-empty bottle against the bulkhead, watching with satisfaction as it smashed. "That bad?" the quartermaster asked, returning, looking wryly at the mess.

"Worse!" Jack growled darkly. "Get everyone on board… we're going after _The Tarantara!_"

"What?" Joshamee spluttered. "Why?"

"I should trust m' feelings more," Jack muttered, shaking his head. He had known there was something about the entertainer that made him uneasy and now, knowing the answer, he was furious for being taken for a fool.

"Over Mab?" the older man ventured hopefully for, despite his superstitions, he had missed her and he knew others on board had as well, Jack included, although he doubted his captain would ever admit to it.

"No!" Jack snapped, shaking him from his musings. "Over her bloody father!"

"Jacoby?" Joshamee blinked in surprise, trying to follow Jack and failing.

"Aye, except he isn't Jacoby! He's Frank Dermot, th' traitorous quartermaster of _Th' Selkie!_" Jack raged.

"_Th' Selkie_?" the quartermaster frowned. "That was a bit before m' time… Wasn't she destroyed by th' Navy?"

"Taken whilst careening," Jack explained knowingly, although he himself had not been in the region either when it had happened, indeed, he had not even been a pirate then. He always made a point of gathering as much information as he could on every pirate mystery and missing treasure hoard in the hope that, one day, he might find the missing clue to the location of the treasure. "From what old Hal remembered, two men were not on board when it happened… Frank Dermot an' Alfred Wilson." He looked shrewdly at his own quartermaster. "It seems that the magistrate, Willoughby, was none other than Wilson. Th' Navy is still poncing about trying to figure it out, but old Hal knew fer he'd come before th' bastard a few years ago – an' he knew where t' come too!" He nodded to himself as he finally slotted the missing pieces together. "That is why _Th' Tarantara_ fled Port Royal – an' why Mab was snatched!"

"But what…" Joshamee flustered, trying to keep up with his captain's thinking.

"Th' feud was over the bloody hoard! _Th' Selkie'_s lost hoard!" He looked towards Joshamee, the anger creeping back into his voice. "I don't like bein' diddled… an' I want what is rightly mine! We agreed seventy-five per cent of th' ransom, but I doubt somehow Willoughby… no, Wilson, would have settled on a mere two hundred guineas, knowing what he did about th' troupe! Seventy-five per cent!" He muttered to himself and, pausing, looked up at his quartermaster. "Well? What are yer still doin' here… we sail in an hour! They've already got two days start on us!"

"Wha… aye, Captain," Joshamee gabbled, turning and hurrying from the cabin, wondering if he could even find all of the crew in time. He was relieved to see Patrick O'Neill and Robert Hughes, just climbing on board. "You two, with me!" he shouted. "Captain wants all hands on board an' ready t' sail in an hour!"

"An hour?" Robert gasped. "When they've been drinkin' all day?"

"An' hour!" Joshamee insisted. "Unless yer want t' go an' persuade him otherwise?"

Robert glanced towards the master cabin, his eyes taking in the shattered rum bottle and the sight of Jack already pouring over a chart spread over the large table, muttering darkly to himself. "An' hour it is, Joshamee," he agreed, climbing back over the ship's rail to the boat. Patrick, grumbling, followed and the two men picked up the oars, rowing the portly quartermaster ashore.

"You two look in th' taverns an' alleys," Joshamee instructed. "I'll scour th' brothels!" The two men looked at him, smirking at his choice before parting and dashing from the docks, one taking the east side of the town, the other the west. The quartermaster sighed as he followed them, knowing his days of such speed were long gone and, wondering whom he was likely to find first.

88888

"_Th' Tarantara?_" Will puzzled as he regretfully kissed the pouting whore. "Another time, Edith," he apologised, hurrying out the door.

"Aye," Joshamee confirmed. "Now get yer backside t' th' ship!"

"For Mab?" he asked, but the quartermaster had already turned and hurried off down the street in search of yet more still missing crew. Will grinned at Nathan who stumbled out of the tavern opposite. "Hey, Nathan… we're going after Mab!"

"Told yer he loved her!" the burly cook nodded, falling into step with the taller Bennett twin.

"Ah, what'd a great ox like you know about it?" Will snorted, grabbing his twin by the collar on seeing him walking the other way. "Captain's orders," he warned. "All hands to th' _Pearl._

"I know love when I see it," Nathan continued. "He loved her and she loved him! Why he didn't put a ring on her finger an' keep her I'll never..."

"Who's in love?" Ambrose interrupted.

"Captain's going after _The Tarantara!_" Will explained.

"For Mab?" the blonde Bennett twin frowned.

"Geez, you can see who got the brains in the family!" the taller twin groaned, clipping Ambrose around the ears. "Aye, of course for Mab, yer great dinny!"

"I got the looks," Ambrose pouted, sticking his tongue out.

"So you say," Will shrugged, snorting derisively. "Wind'll change and you'll stay like that… oh, too late!"

"Ha, bloody ha!" Ambrose retorted. "Hey, does this mean we'll be gettin' decent food again?" he teased, turning to Nathan.

"You'll be gettin' th' back of my hand if you talk about m' cooking like that!" the burly cook warned.

"You'll have to catch me first," Ambrose laughed, running down the street ahead of them.

"Come here you pint-sized runt!" Nathan cursed, starting after him.

Will rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself before jogging after his twin and the cook towards the quay.

88888

Remember - three chapters mean three reviews... or I'll sulk! ;)


	40. A Sudden Dip

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney - all else is mine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta and to 1BabyBoy for being the only person, yet again, to get the three chapters means three reviews idea! You're a star!

**Chapter 40 – A Sudden Dip**

Mab looked up in surprise from her task as she heard her father urgently shouting for more sail. She wiped her hands in a nearby rag, hurrying from the galley where she had been washing up the pots following breakfast in the dim pre-dawn light, wondering what the matter was. She leaned out over the ship's rail, surprised to see the _Black Pearl_ in the distance – and gaining.

"Get below!" her father shouted, angry at seeing her on deck. He kept her at her chores from the moment she woke until she fell into exhausted sleep, reasoning that it would keep her face from his sight. The very thought of her giving herself to that pirate disgusted him, as did the evident delight on her face at seeing the pirate vessel.

"But…" she started to protest, before being silenced by his glare, somehow knowing that her comment of it only being Jack would not find favour with him. She passed Benedick on the stairs as he hurried from below to help on deck, still rubbing the sleepy dust from his eyes.

"What's the matter?" he puzzled, looking at her in askance as he paused at the base of the stairs.

"The _Black Pearl_," she said quietly, glancing in the direction of the chasing ship. She had no idea why Jack would be pursuing them, but knew that _The Tarantara_ could not outrun the pirate ship and wondered why her father was even trying.

"The _Black_…" Benedick blinked in surprise. "But…"

"But nothing," she replied. "Papà wants all sails loosed so you'd better hurry!"

Her brother did not comment, scrambling quickly up the stairs to assist the others in getting as much speed as possible from the ship. Mab returned to the galley, extinguishing the stove as the ship ploughed clumsily through the waves – a fire on board was the last thing they needed.

88888

Mab did not emerge from below until nearly noon when she took some food and drink to Sebastian at the helm. He smiled on seeing her, his grin broadening when he saw what she carried. He took the ale eagerly, drinking deeply before handing the beaker back to her, adjusting their course, wishing they were closer to shore.

"Your lover's gaining," he said, not even bothering to glance back at the pirate ship that was bearing down on them.

Mab leaned out over the ship's rail, realising with alarm that the _Black Pearl_'s gun ports were open and her colours were flying proudly atop the main mast. "Seb…" she worried, turning to her brother.

"I have no idea," he replied, keeping his eyes on the horizon, desperately seeking some way that he could lose the pirate ship, even though he knew it was hopeless. If they could reach Freeport, then they would have a chance, but in such deep water, everything was in favour of the larger ship.

A sudden boom drove Mab to her knees and Sebastian swung the wheel wildly hard to port. Seawater sprayed the quarterdeck as a cannonball hit the water just off the starboard rail. A frightened squeal caused them both to look up, a horrified gasp on Mab's lips as she saw Pericles tumbling from the rigging, screaming with fright as he splashed into the sea.

"Perry!" Sebastian yelled in alarm, letting _The Tarantara_ find her own course as he leaned over the rail. "Man overboard!" he hollered.

Mab dived over the ship's rail without thinking, knowing her youngest brother was not a strong swimmer and, in his frightened state, might even forget how to.

"Mab! No!" Lucius screamed, seeing her disappear as he looked up from the main deck, dashing up the stairs and grabbing the wheel as the ship sailed aimlessly.

"Bring us about," Sebastian ordered his brother, relieved to see their father emerge from the master cabin.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

"Perry fell overboard!" Lucius shouted down to him, turning the ship as tightly as he dared in the rough seas. "Mab went after him!"

Jacoby glanced overboard, seeing the Black Pearl adjust their course to pick up those in the water. "Take yer time," he grumbled. "Th' pirates will get there first…" Indeed, he could clearly see the pirate captain and a boat was already being lowered.

88888

"Perry!" Mab shouted, spluttering as she reached him and linked her arms about the flailing boy. "Relax! I've got you!" She looked up in relief as a boat approached, surprised to see that it was from the pirate ship.

"Gotcha!" Paul Burrows smiled, hauling Pericles aboard as the sailmaker, James Bath, offered Mab his hand.

"What the hell are you playing at?" she snapped. "You could have bloody killed us!"

"I'll let th' captain fill you in, so to speak," James said evasively. "But now we have ter get goin' fer th' soddin' Navy have turned up!"

"But…" Mab protested, looking towards _The Tarantara_ still slowly coming about. She could just make out another ship in the distance.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Paul shrugged as he and James pulled on the oars, taking them as quickly as they could back towards _The Black Pearl_. She glared towards the ship where she could see Jack, his braids dangling as he peered anxiously over the rail.

"Get ready ter make sail once they're aboard," Jack ordered, turning from the rail as the boat bumped against the hull. Mab helped Pericles up the Jacob's ladder, climbing quickly up behind him.

"Jack Sparrow!" she shouted angrily. "What the hell do you think you are playing at?"

"Later!" Jack snapped. "I've got ter get away from th' Navy. We took some storm damage a couple of days back an' I don't want a run in with them!"

"Now!" she glared, standing in front of him. "You could have bloody killed Perry!"

"I wasn't firin' at th' bloody ship!" he protested. "I wanted yer father ter stop!"

"Then why fire?" she demanded, putting her arm protectively around her youngest brother who shook as he hugged her.

"He lied to me!" Jack spat. "Yer bloody father was a pirate!"

"What do you mean?" she blinked, trying to shield Pericles from Jack's obvious anger.

"His name was Dermot, quartermaster of _Th' Selkie_. He pleads poverty an' yet he has more wealth than you could possibly imagine!"

Mab stared at him. "Those chests?" she frowned, puzzling, having not had a chance to question her father about them for she had been busy with her chores and then the _Black Pearl_ had appeared.

"What chests?" Jack demanded, advancing on her. "What chests?"

Mab realised belatedly that she had said too much. "Let Perry go," she insisted, taking a step backwards as Jack advanced on her.

"No," Jack growled. "I have twice th' ransom now!"

"You'd…" she spluttered in disbelief.

"Aye, pirate!" he snapped, turning to spot where the Navy were, cursing as he realised he would not have time to rendezvous with the entertainers' ship before they closed.

"Let Perry go!" Mab protested. "Let him go… and… I'll take you to the chests." She stared at Jack, eyes wide, pleading. "Please…" she begged, knowing how frightened her brother was.

"You'll what?" he asked, wheeling back around. "You know where they are?"

"Let him go!" she insisted.

"Do you know where the chests are?" Jack demanded, stepping closer.

"Sì," she nodded. "Please… let Perry go…" She suspected her father would totally disown her once he realised that she knew about the chests and that she was taking Jack to where he had hidden them, assuming Jack was right about their contents. Although she knew this would mean she would be free of Brett, it also meant that she would never see her family again. For a moment she stared at the pirate, fearing her father was right about Jack… and that Jack was right about her father. She had never felt so confused or lost in her life and wished more than anything that she could talk with Sebastian.

Jack pondered for a moment before nodding. "Lower th' boat an' put th' lad in," he ordered, his voice softening when he saw how he had frightened her. "We'll have ter trust yer father t' pick him up!"

Mab prised Pericles from her side. "Tell Seb I will be safe," she urged him, relieved when he nodded. "Papà will pick you up, understand?" He nodded mutely. Mab hugged him, tears welling in her eyes as she helped him back over the side of the ship, watching, biting her lip as the boat drifted, knowing it was likely she would never see him again. It: "_I love you… keep safe_," she muttered.

"He'll be safe," Jack assured her, not having caught her comment. "Better he went back than stayed on board, considering all th' tales yer father told him about th' likes of us…"

"I hate you!" Mab snapped, storming towards the master cabin. She knew it was not really his fault, but it was easier to lash out at him than to admit the blame herself. He had said he was going to hold her hostage, but she knew her father would not pay and – despite their past relationship – she worried what he would do when he found out. At least Pericles would be safe with the family.

"I don't like m'self very much sometimes," Jack sighed heavily. Mab stopped suddenly, turning on her heels and heading in the other direction. "Hey! Where're yer going?" Jack demanded as she nearly barrelled into him.

"I forgot… I'm a hostage!" she snapped tearfully.

"You're not a bloody hostage," Jack protested. "Well, not in that sense, anyway." She did not stop but stepped past him walking towards the stairs to the lower deck. "Mab!"

"I seem to recall the brig is this way," she retorted, turning briefly to face him. "That is where you keep hostages, is it not?"

"Cap'n! Th' Navy are closin'!" Ambrose Bennett called from his watch post.

Jack hesitated, torn between wanting to make peace with Mab and wanting to put safe distance between them and the naval vessel. He had thought she would have been happy to be reunited with him for a while. "I'll come an' talk to yer later," he promised her as he turned and ran back the way he had come, hurrying to the quarterdeck to take control of his ship. He ruefully admitted to himself that, perhaps, he ought not to have called her a hostage considering how she had been treated in the summerhouse and vowed not to let his anger at her father cloud things with her.

"What about _Th' Tarantara_?" Archie Swain asked, standing aside as Jack took the helm.

"Forget them, fer now," Jack snapped, glaring angrily at the small vessel heading away from them, Pericles already on board and his smallest ship's boat bobbing along behind the entertainers' ship as she headed south. "But I'll be back fer what's mine!" He turned his gaze northwards, his eyes catching sight of Mab staring miserably at _The Tarantara_. Tears ran down her bruised face and she looked more upset than he had ever seen her… even more so than when they had argued in San Juan. She did not look at him, turning and going below.

88888

Mab climbed down the stairs and down again until she came to the two cages that served as the brig on _The Black Pearl_. She took one of the keys from a hook and, opening the left-hand cage, locked herself in. She figured it would at least save Jack the trouble as she sat dejectedly on the small cot within. She hugged her knees to her, shivering in her wet clothes, wondering what he would do with her when he discovered no ransom would be paid for her this time. She had never seen him so angry and admitted to herself that Pericles had not been the only one frightened. She had thought that Jack cared for her, but now was not so sure. She worried how she would be able to support herself, where she would live and wondered if Jack would put her ashore somewhere once she had taken him to the chests. She hoped that would satisfy him. She knew her father had hidden four chests in the sand of the bay just to the north of Nassau, but what was in them, she did not know.

88888


	41. Chase

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney - all else is mine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta.

**Chapter 41 - Chase**

"Gibbs! You have command!" Jack called, determined to speak with Mab now that he judged them a fair distance ahead of the pursuing naval vessel which had targeted the _Black Pearl_ ; he completely ignored the entertainers' smaller ship "But any trouble, fetch me… savvy?"

"Aye," Joshamee acknowledged.

Jack climbed down the steps and trudged across the deck, trying to figure out what to say to her. "Mab?" he called softly as he came to the brig. "Come on, luv. You don't belong in here…" She looked up at him, her feelings evident in her miserable, confused, red blotchy face. "I didn't come after you to take any hostages," he explained, reaching for the hook. "Yer father cheated me an' I wanted my share. Hey, where's th' key gone?" he asked, looking around.

"And you'll get your share," she snapped. "Whatever that is!"

"Look, I saw th' lad an' then you in th' water and I saw an opportune moment. I'm sorry I frightened the boy," he apologised.

"You could have killed him!" she protested.

"How?" Jack puzzled, for it had looked like the boy could swim… if poorly.

"He is not a strong swimmer! If he gets frightened, he can get flustered," she explained.

"I didn't push him in th' water!" Jack argued.

"No – he fell when you fired on us!" she retorted.

"I just wanted yer father ter stop!" Jack sighed.

"Well you cocked that up then, didn't you!" she sniped.

"Aye," he admitted ruefully. "Good an' proper. Now, get yourself out of there… you are not a hostage."

"You called me one," she countered angrily. "Two hostages, was it not?"

Jack closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the grating of the brig. "It was a heat of th' moment thing – I swear!" he protested. Mab glared at him. "Come on, you can have my bunk. I'll sleep in a hammock," he offered, knowing that things would not get back to the way they had been for a good while if her expression was anything to go by.

"I am not your guest!" she hissed. "You are just a low-life pirate!"

"So is your father!" he sniped. "D'you know who Willoughby was? Another _pirate_ whom your father double-crossed years ago!" He felt guilty mentioning the magistrate, seeing her shake at the name, but he knew he had to get her to accept the truth about her father.

"He is not!" she protested. "Papà was a sailor!"

"He was a pirate… an' I think deep down you believe me," Jack said, his voice softening.

"You lie!" she argued. "Like everything else that was between us was a lie!" Her voice trembled and she turned her back on him. "I thought you were special… different… but Papà was right! It: _You are a lying, devious, low-life pirate and I wish I had never met you!_"

"Mab…" Jack sighed. She did not speak but he could hear her crying. Jack spotted the key clasped tightly in her hand. "Mab, give me th' key… please?" He reached his hand through the bars, but she did not move. "I have a spare in my cabin which I can always fetch, but I'd rather you gave me that key…" He waited, smiling encouragingly as she slowly turned to face him. "Come up to my cabin an' I'll see about some food, eh?" he offered. Reluctantly, Mab handed him the key and he unlocked the cage.

"Cap'n!" Owen George shouted, running down the steps three at a time. He stopped as he saw Jack and Mab, realising he was interrupting, but knowing he had to. "It's th' Navy – they're gainin' again!"

"What?" Jack snapped, thinking he had pulled far enough ahead to at least spend some time with his erstwhile lover.

"It's th' mizzen, Cap'n," Owen explained. "Th' storm's buildin' an' th' wind picked up. We had t' take in sail for fear of it snappin' entirely!"

"Bugger!" Jack cursed, turning to Mab. "We're goin' ter have t' fight… yer'll be safer in my cabin!" he explained. "Come on…" He went to reach for her arm, but she snatched it away.

"I know the way," she retorted, not wanting him to touch her when she was so overwrought.

"That you do," he said ruefully, sighing as he watched her disappearing figure. "I'll send Nathan later with some food," he called but she ignored him, the only sound to reach his ears as he stepped onto the main deck was the sound of his own cabin doors slamming.

"She's not best pleased then?" Joshamee enquired as he cautiously approached his captain.

"What do yo bloody think?" Jack snapped before turning his attention to the naval ship. "It's th' _Amersham_," he muttered to himself. "It would be bloody Beaumont!" He raced up the stairs to the quarterdeck, taking the helm from Archie. "Let's head out t' sea a bit more an' give ourselves some room t' manoeuvre," he sighed.

_The Black Pearl _turned eastwards, heading through the North East Providence Channel. Jack sailed as close as he dared to Ridley Head, trying to gain as much time as he could. "Ready th' guns!" he ordered George Trelew. "We'll make 'em think we're runnin' an' then turn on 'em before they realise!"

"Aye, Cap'n," George grinned, hurrying his men to obey and to prepare for the battle. Nathan dashed below to douse the galley stove.

"Come on then, yer bastard," Jack muttered, grinning as he reached open water, hoping they would be able to break free from the naval ship before the storm truly hit.

88888

"What do you think, Lieutenant?" Captain Beaumont frowned, surprised to see the _Black Pearl_ so far north.

"I think he suspects what we suspect," Theodore said, cautious of the men nearby overhearing. Frederick Pittam, the solicitor that Alfred Wilson had gone to all those years ago, had confirmed that the man in the painting was indeed the man who had arranged for money to be sent to a Miss Emily Carter in England. He was an old man, and his eyesight was not so good, but he remembered him.

"But how'd he find out so soon?" Anthony Beaumont puzzled.

"Who knows," Theodore shrugged. "But he was clearly on to something months ago when he raided Willoughby's mansion…"

"Perhaps we can ask him before we hang him," the captain chuckled. "He can run all he likes, even with those strange sweeps of his, but he'll not get far with that damaged miz… What the…" Captain Beaumont gasped in shock as _The Black Pearl_ turned sharply, using the sweeps he had just ridiculed to turn at a nigh impossible angle. A cannonball splashed nearby, clearly a ranging shot… but it fell only a few yards short. "Ready the guns!" he shouted in alarm. "And take evasive action!"

His helmsman turned the wheel as fast as he could, desperate not to present such a target to the pirate vessel. The crew scurried to obey, frantically readying the cannons. Theodore prudently grabbed the railing as the next shot crashed into the _HMS Amersham_, causing the ship to lurch wildly.

"Fire on them!" Captain Beaumont shouted to his men. "As soon as you have a shot!"

The ship turned too slowly for his liking, but at last their own guns came to bear on the pirate ship. Cannonfire filled the air, smoke billowing from both ships and the screams of the injured and dying filled the air.

88888

Jack cursed as the naval ship managed to fire on them, wincing as too many cannonballs slammed into his precious ship, although even one was one too many in his eyes. "Take their bloody mast!" he shouted, knowing they would only be able to break free if they could badly damage the _HMS Amersham_. The storm he had been worrying about was already making the _Black Pearl _less manoeuvrable than he liked and for the first time, he began to worry about the outcome of the battle.

"Already there, Cap'n," George shouted, passing a chain shot to one of his gunners. Jack was relieved to see several others loading their cannons with the same.

"Prepare t' get us away," he ordered Joshamee, who ducked as a rifle shot from the _Amersham_ embedded itself just to the left of where he and Jack had been firing their pistols.

"Aye, Cap'n," he acknowledged, hurrying to gather those not manning the cannons to ready the sweeps. The guns of the _Black Pearl_ boomed again and he grabbed the ship's rail, steadying himself as he dashed across the main deck, shouting orders as he went.

"There she goes!" George crowed excitedly as two chain shots hit the main mast of their opponent, a loud creak and the snapping of rigging evidence of their success.

"Get us out of here!" Jack ordered, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw the sweeps deploy and the damaged pirate vessel slowly began to move out of range of the cannons of the Navy. But two more shots crashed into them, the last catching the stern. Jack winced as he heard the expensive glass windows shatter with the force of the impact.

"What's th' damage?" he called, handing the helm to Archie and rushing down the steps to the main deck. His boot skidded on the bloodied deck.

"Four dead that I know of, Cap'n," George shouted as he helped lift a stricken colleague to his feet. "An' a fair number o' injuries!"

"Get Cotton t' do what he can," Jack ordered. "We'll bury th' dead at dusk!"

88888


	42. Realisations

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything in this, it belongs to Disney - all else ismine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta.

**Chapter 42 - Realisations**

Jack walked slowly towards his cabin and pulled the doors open, feeling sick at the thought of yet more damage to his ship and the loss of four crewmen. He stopped in surprise on seeing Mab carefully picking up shards of glass from the stern windows, _having_ forgotten that she was in there. She was shaking and clearly frightened from the attack. He belatedly remembered how terrified she was of cannonfire and dreaded to think what she must have thought of the two ships fighting a'broadsides. "You're not hurt, are yer?" Jack asked worriedly, hoping she had not been in the main cabin when the windows had shattered.

"I am not," she replied, putting yet more of the glass into an empty bucket.

"Good," Jack sighed, managing a small smile as he opened his rum cabinet, reaching in for a bottle. He uncorked it, taking a heavy swig before flopping into one of the chairs. "Yer don't have ter do that, yer know," he said. "Go an' fetch one of th' men ter clean it up…"

"I was trying to reach my book," she said, nodding towards her copy of _Romeo and Juliet,_still sitting where she left it the last time she had been on board. Jack had not moved it, feeling it gave the impression she was there when she was not. He had been surprised to find that he had missed her far more than he thought he would

"Come an' have a drink," Jack offered. "Yer look like ya could do with a spot of rum in yer…"

Mab sighed heavily, standing carefully as she surveyed how little glass she had managed to collect and how far she still had to go to reach the stern seats.

"Watch where yer walking," Jack cautioned, realising she was barefoot. She seemed calmer than when he had entered, although she still looked shaken and he wondered if she would now listen to him if he spoke about what he had discovered. He knew he had to convince her. "Do yer want me t' tell ya about yer father?" he asked cautiously.

"It will probably be just another of your lies, Captain," she sniped, taking the bottle of rum from him, sitting in a nearby chair.

Jack sighed, rising and fetching himself another bottle. "Th' Commodore went through Willoughby's papers an' found a reference to a man by th' name of Alfred Wilson. He put out a notice askin' for information as to who this man was – an' it turned out to be none other than Willoughby himself… an' that he'd once been a pirate."

"That does not make my father a pirate!" she sniffed.

"Further enquiries found that the ship he sailed on had been destroyed, but there had been two survivors…" He looked at her, willing her to believe him. "Why else would Willoughby have kidnapped you an' held yer t' ransom? Your father double-crossed him when they were both pirates…"

"Papà said he was crooked…" Mab protested.

"Nah, Willoughby th' magistrate was as honest as they come. He didn't dare be crooked in case his past got found out," Jack explained.

"So why take me?" Mab puzzled. "It makes no sense…"

"From what I gather from those in Tortuga at th' time, yer father diddled him out of a sizeable portion of treasure. When Willoughby saw yer father in Port Royal, he decided he wanted his share back… so took you to hold to ransom," Jack expanded.

"And now you do the same," she accused.

"I told you," Jack sighed. "I didn't come to take hostages, but I couldn't leave you in th' water. Yer father didn't look like he was about ter tack back ter pick you both up…"

"He was already turning!" Mab argued. "_The Tarantara_ is slow, she cannot turn fast…"

"And we were faster," Jack soothed. "It was dangerous for you to be caught in th' wash of two ships… especially with th' seas so rough!"

"I will take you to the chests, if that is what you want," she offered. "But that is all."

"Thank you," Jack sighed. "Maybe when you see them, you'll believe me?"

"We are not rich!" she protested.

"Do you know how much ransom yer father was goin' ter pay for you? Two hundred guineas.." Jack pressed.

"And you got one hundred and fifty, I know," she retorted. "And Papà said I had to work every shilling of that back!"

"That's a lot of money still," Jack reasoned. "I cannot see anybody lending your father that amount, therefore it would have to have been his to start with…"

"That does not make him a pirate!" Mab argued.

"I suspected before, remember?" Jack reminded her. "It takes one ter know one…"

"I do not believe you! If he had all these riches you claim, why do I wear my brother's hand-me-downs? Why were my only two dresses for performances alone?" she countered. "Whatever is in these chests, you will be disappointed, for it will not be money!"

"Th' only thing that matters ter some pirates is treasure and they will not spend it if they can help it," Jack continued. "If yer father is the sort ter double-cross an entire ship, then he's th' sort for whom treasure is th' be all an' end all…"

"And what is it to you, Captain?" she snapped.

"I care about things other than treasure," he admitted. "I care about you. I never meant fer this ter happen…"

"I don't believe you!" she spat.

"I know," he sighed ruefully. "You will believe me in time… yer father was Frank Dermot!"

"Frank?" Mab went pale. "He called him Frank," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "Papà."

"Who called him Frank?" Jack asked, leaning towards her eagerly.

"Willoughby… Wilson… whatever he was called," she replied, her lip trembling, realising how the evidence was building against her father – and that she could no longer ignore or avoid it.

"Oh…" Jack nodded. "D' yer perhaps believe me now?"

"I hate you!" she replied, rising and standing by the doors. She went ashen on seeing the bloodied mess that was still being cleaned from the main deck.

"I'm sorry, Mab," Jack apologised, going to stand next to her. She turned her face from him, but he could hear that she was crying. "I never meant fer yer to be caught up in this. My feud was with yer father, never with you."

"So it seems he was a pirate… after all his vehemence against them, his rage when he learned I had been with you…" she cried. "It makes no sense…"

"Maybe he was terrified of being found out?" Jack suggested. "If you mixed with pirates, there would have been a chance of him being recognised, so he turned you all against us an' made sure you had nothin' to do with pirates…"

"And what do you think he will do once he finds out that I know?" Mab worried.

"He might not know yet," Jack assured her.

"Yet he will know that I have offered to take you to the chests… and that you said the name Dermot! Perry will have told him!" she countered.

"There's a chance that yer brother hasn't said anythin'," Jack ventured. "He was pretty scared when he left us… which was mostly down ter me, I know." He smiled sheepishly.

"I will never forgive you for that," she accused.

"I let my anger take over an' shouldn't have…" he apologised. "I'm sorry, an' I'll tell Perry when we catch up with _The Tarantara_, all right?"

Mab turned to face him, her face red and blotchy. "You'll never see them again," she said with chill certainty. "Papà turned southwards as soon as he picked up Perry…" she stressed. "Papà will be returning for them himself…"

"What d' yer mean? He's headin' back fer the chests?" Jack puzzled, his voice rising with concern at the thought that he might be beaten to the treasure. "We might have taken some damage, but we can still catch up with yer father even if we have t' make repairs…" He looked shrewdly at Mab. "How far is th' treasure?" he pressed, knowing that the greater the distance, the more chance they had of catching the entertainers' ship.

"I suppose you want me to show you on one of your charts?" she sniffed.

"Yes, if you can," he confirmed, going over to the chest where he kept them, taking care not to tread on any of the shards of glass. He took one out and spread it on the floor near the doors.

"One of them," Mab pointed, indicating a number of bays near Nassau.

"But you're not sure which?" Jack worried, looking at the all too close naval harbour in the knowledge that the _HMS Amersham_ would likely be heading there for repairs.

"I'll know it when I see it," she snapped. "We were sailing northwards, stopped at Nassau to perform and for supplies, then we dropped anchor in a bay at night. It could be any one of those!"

"All right, all right," Jack sighed. "We'll head westwards an' do runnin' repairs as we go. We can still beat him… an' even if we don't, I can get yer back to yer family somehow…"

"You don't understand do you?" she cried. "You really have no idea!"

She looked so utterly miserable that Jack decided to risk her anger, reaching his arms out to her. "Why don't yer tell me?" he suggested. "Will he cut you off from your family?" He knew from her time on board before that her family was everything to her.

"Sì." Mab sagged, leaning against the bulkhead. "You've cost me everything," she sobbed. "If Papà suspects others know of his past, he won't be returning to the Caribbean… nor the Americas! He could go anywhere!"

"I'm sorry," Jack apologised, realising belatedly what her father would think when Pericles told him what had happened on _The Black Pearl_ – that she had betrayed her family for her lover. "If I could turn the clock back, I would. I didn't mean fer it ter turn out this way!" He rose, rolling the chart back up and putting it safely away.

"Even if you did find him, he'd likely kill me just like he killed Paolo… and my baby…" She broke down, sliding down the bulkhead to sit on the floor, tears flooding down her face. "I have no where to go... no family… nothing… and I don't know whether to be happy or sad about it."

"What happened?" Jack asked, crouching down beside her, wondering what could be so bad on board _The Tarantara_ that such exile seemed almost preferable. "When you returned that day? Your brother said something about living the punishment…" His gaze took in the dark bruise on her cheek and he suspected the blow had come from her father although he did not mention it.

"Papà was going to force me to marry," she sniffed, leaning against him as he tentatively wrapped his arm about her.

"He was what?" Jack gasped.

"To Brett… at the first port in the Americas we came to," she continued. "Because I disobeyed him and went with a man… with you."

"Brett?" Jack spluttered, suddenly understanding her alarm at her father discovering their affair that day in Tortuga. "I thought you hated him?"

"I do… I did, but I guess that doesn't matter any more, does it." She turned, looking at him. "I knew what I was doing when I offered to take you to the chests, but it does not make letting my brothers go any easier… Perry had already lost one mother, now he has lost two…"

Her face crumbled and Jack held her to him again as she sobbed into his shirt. "I'll look after yer," Jack offered. "Buy yer what yer need, set yer up somewhere safe… unless yer want t' stay on board an' help Nathan?" he tempted, knowing the burly cook would eagerly agree.

Mab shook her head. "I don't know what I will do," she sniffed. "But I cannot stay here…"

Jack smiled disappointedly. "Well, do y' think you'd be up ter helping Nathan in th' galley today?" he asked hopefully. "We lost four in th' battle… an' too many are injured…"

"Sì," she nodded, glad that it appeared she could be useful on the ship and hoping it would take her mind from her troubles.

"That's m' girl," Jack smiled, scrambling to his feet and offering her his hand. His smile broadened when she took it. "I'll see you right, don't you worry…"

88888

Reviews? Let's see if anybody can be as wonderful as 1BabyBoy and get the idea of three chapters meaning three reviews?


	43. The Offer

Usual disclaimers - if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, all else is mine!

Special thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta and thanks to 1BabyBoy, SparrowsVixon and Snuffles-sweetie for understanding the three-for-three idea!

**Chapter 43 – The Offer**

Mab finished in the galley, tiredly placing the final pot back into the correct place for the next day. "I'm heading to bed now, Nathan," she sighed, rubbing her hand across her face.

"Aye," he nodded. "Thanks fer yer help today. I'll see yer in th' morning?"

"Sì," she smiled, glad that the bearded cook had not been one of those killed in the battle with the _HMS Amersham_. Richard Jenkins, Thomas Pew, Patrick O'Neill and Benjamin Collins had been killed when a cannonball smashed through the hull next to the cannon they had been firing. Although she had had little to do with the pirates other than serving them their food when she had been aboard before, she remembered Benjamin and his fight with the surly Frank Whittins over the whore in Tortuga. It: "_The day we first made love_," she sighed to herself as she walked across the main deck towards the master cabin… and Jack

"I was just about ter send a search party out after you," Jack drawled as she opened the doors to the cabin to find him sitting staring at a chart of the region, a bottle of rum in one hand. He smiled at her. "You look bushed."

"There were a lot of pots," she explained.

"Do yer want some rum?" he asked, offering her the bottle.

"Grazie, but no," she replied. "I think I'll just use the head and go to bed… if you don't mind?"

"Of course not," he smiled, turning back to the chart as he tried to figure out if there was any way to save even an hour of their journey. He looked up as she walked past and paused at the side cabin doorway, turning back with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"If we are not arguing any more, you don't have to sleep in a hammock," she offered, her eyes falling on the bundle of canvas that he had yet to put up.

Jack arched an eyebrow, pondering her offer. "You sure?" he asked. "I don't mind th' hammock."

"It's up to you," she shrugged, turning and pulling the drapes across the doorway. She slid out of her shirt and breeches, slipping beneath the blankets naked. She fidgeted briefly, getting comfortable, before drifting into a deep and thankfully dreamless sleep, not noticing Jack as he quietly pulled the drapes apart and stood, leaning against the door frame, watching her for a time.

"Yer did offer," he muttered quietly to himself, his decision reached as he too stripped off and climbed in beside her, wrapping his body protectively around hers. Although the day had not gone at all to plan, he was glad to have her back.

88888

But when Jack awoke, Mab was nowhere to be seen. He yawned, pulling his clothes on and walking out barefoot into the bright, early morning sun. Glancing around the deck, he made his way below to where he assumed she would be – the galley. He smiled on seeing her busily kneading the flatbread that she had made for the crew before, knowing he could steal a few moments with her on hearing Nathan cursing as he battled with the chickens.

"Mornin', luv," he said softly.

"Good morning, Jack," she replied, turning to face him.

"Did yer sleep well?" he asked. "I didn't hear yer leave…"

"You were out for the count," she chuckled. "I did not want to wake you." She turned her attention back to the bread, checking the batch already on the stove.

"Aye, well it was a bit of a day yesterday," he admitted ruefully. "But it looks as if th' repairs are coming along better than expected, so we should make good time in catchin' _Th' Tarantara_."

Mab nodded, not sure if she wanted them to catch up with the ship or not. She wiped her hands in her shirt, flipping over the bread that was half-cooked. She did not know if she wanted her father to get to the treasure first and keep it for the troupe, or for Jack to… but either way, she knew there was no going back for her. Jack frowned, catching her hesitation.

"Do you want ter catch them up?" he asked, mindful of what she had said the day before.

"It does not matter really," she admitted. "Not to me, anyway. I cannot go back, I know that. But I do need to know what I am to do, where I am to go. I need your help with that at least for I do not know the Caribbean at all, only Port Royal."

"Yer can sing," Jack suggested. "I could take yer to a safe, respectable port an' you could earn a livin' that way…"

She turned to look at him. "A fine singer I would make," she snorted, nodding to her manly attire. "But what of you? What do you intend?"

"I'd look after yer," Jack assured her. "I've buggered yer life up, th' least I can do is make sure that you've got a future… a home…"

"That is not what I meant, and you know it," she pressed, a frown creasing her brow as she considered her words. "You'll take me to some safe island, fine! But what then? You and the crew are the only people I know here – will I ever see you again?"

"If that's what you want… yes," Jack replied cautiously. "I didn't want ter force th' issue with you… you could go somewhere with no naval base, or just a small one, an' we could visit you on a regular basis… or just me, if yer like?" he added hopefully.

Mab lifted the bread from the stove, adding it to the pile of cooked bread before slapping another one onto the stove to cook. She turned back to face him, sighing heavily. "What do you want from me, Jack?" she asked, knowing that she had to ask him straight. "I need to know!"

"I want what we had before," Jack replied simply.

"But how can we if I am to live ashore and make myself a life?" she demanded.

Jack grinned to himself that she had not instantly dismissed his words. "I'll visit so often you'll be fed up with me," he assured her, reaching for the cooling bread. "Ow! It's hot!"

"Blow on it!" she sighed, shaking her head at his antics.

"Well?" he asked. "That's what I'd like. What do yer want from me?"

"Only the truth," she replied quietly. "I'm frightened of being alone."

"I won't let yer down," he promised. "I won't sail off into th' sunset an' forget all about you…"

"But what am I, Jack?" she demanded. "To you? Woman? Whore? Occasional bed partner? I need to know if I am to build myself a life!"

Jack rocked back on his heels slightly, forced to face a question he had been avoiding asking himself for some time. "I'd like yer t' be my woman… if you want?" he said finally, unsure of her answer.

Mab blinked, clearly it had not been the response she had been expecting. She nodded, before turning back to the stove and flipping the bread over.

"Is that a yes nod?" Jack asked hopefully.

"It is," Mab admitted wryly, a smile flitting across her face as she glanced at him. "I guess I should have learned to forget better…"

"Forget what?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"Love them, leave them, forget them… except it did not work this time, did it?" she frowned.

"Good," he murmured, reaching for her. "Because I didn't forget yer either… however hard I tried."

She looked up as Nathan entered the cabin, carrying a bucket with the eggs in. "Not many, th' lazy things," he muttered, looking surprised to see Jack. "Oh, sorry, Captain… didn't see you there."

"Obviously," Jack replied dryly. "I'll see you after breakfast? he said, looking to Mab.

She nodded. "Sì," she replied, smiling briefly at him before turning back to her work.

"Sorry," Nathan apologised to her as Jack left. "I didn't realize…"

"It is all right," she smiled ruefully. "We'd better get this finished or the crew will never eat!"

"Aye, that we'd better," he agreed, starting work beside her.

88888


	44. At The Cove

Usual disclaimers - if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney - all else is mine.

Special thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta!

**Chapter 44 – At The Cove**

"Are yer sure this is th' right bay?" Jack demanded, having been frustrated at her insistence that the previous two were not the bay _The Tarantara_ had anchored in on her journey north, worrying that each shake of her head took them closer to Nassau.

"Sì, I am sure," she insisted. "The two palm trees together… one broken half-way up. It was here!"

"All right," he sighed, rolling his eyes at Joshamee Gibbs standing nearby. "Haul in sail an' drop anchor!" he ordered before turning back to his lover. "Are you comin' with us?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I doubt you will need me. Papà was about two feet starboard of the trees… I couldn't see exactly, but I could see those trees and where he was."

"So there's a lot of diggin' involved then?" Archie Swain asked, looking doubtfully at some of his crewmates.

"I brought you here – that is as far as my deal goes!" she snapped, turning and heading into the master cabin.

"Oops!" Joshamee frowned. "She's not happy about being here then?"

"No, an' I don't blame her after what that bastard did, desertin' her like that," Jack spat, following Mab into his cabin. He found her sitting by the windows, which were still broken, staring out at the water. "You all right?" he asked gently.

"I don't know whether to hope he beat you getting here, or that you've beaten him," she sighed.

"I doubt we've beaten them," Jack shrugged. "Not with that storm an' th' amount of repairs we've had t' make…"

"Well, if it is not here now, it was," she said sadly.

"I believe you," he smiled, sitting beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You sure you're all right?"

"Sì, she assured him. "Now go – find the chests and whatever is in them… if they are there…"

"I'll see you later then," he nodded, squeezing her shoulder before rising. "Then we'll continue north afterwards, if yer like… see if we can find _The Tarantara_, eh?"

Mab shook her head at his offer. "Even if you find them, I'll have no welcome, Jack… but grazie for the offer."

"I was thinkin' of maybe gettin' Perry off there for you," he offered. "If th' lad would want ter come after I scared th' life out of him," he admitted ruefully.

"Papà wouldn't let him leave," Mab sighed. "And he has terrorised him with enough tales about pirates that he'd sooner jump overboard than come, whatever temptations you might offer him." She smiled up at Jack, knowing he was trying to make her feel better. "Perry is in the best place for Perry and that is all that is important to me."

"Aye, well yer never know what may happen in th' future," Jack offered, leaning down to kiss her before making his way to the doors, finding the men waiting to go ashore, each with shovels or planks of wood in their hands. He nodded to Joshamee. "Let's get started then," he ordered, following his crewmen down to one of the waiting boats. They would have to make several trips to get all ashore and he begrudged Jacoby Allerton his smallest ship's boat.

"So we dig then, Cap'n?" Saul Darsey groaned, looking at the expanse of fine, white sand in horror. He had been in the lead boat and was wishing now he had been in the last – although he reasoned it was probably better than those selected to row back to the Black Pearl for more men.

"Aye, we dig," Jack confirmed. "Mab said that Jacoby was about two foot t' starboard of those palms… so spread out!"

Good-natured grumbling followed his order and, when the second boatful of pirates arrived, they too started digging.

Joshamee slowly worked his way towards Jack, soon sweating in the strong afternoon sun. "What did you mean he deserted her?" he asked, frowning.

Jack paused in his digging to look at his quartermaster, ensuring only those of his crew grown closest to Mab were within earshot. "Called her a pirate's whore b'fore an' now he's left her!" Jack spat. "An' he's th' biggest pirate of the lot!" Anger made him dig harder and the spade struck the sand deeply.

The quartermaster's eyes went round, the only sound to come from his mouth a strangled "Oh…"

"Who was he then?" Will Bennett asked, his curiosity overcoming his fear of his captain's wrath. Although he had heard Jack name Mab's father Dermot, he had no idea who the man may once have been. "An' what happened to _Th' Selkie_?"

Jack stopped, leaning on his shovel and pausing to wipe the sweat pouring down his face, giving himself time to ponder whether to answer or not. "A man by th' name of Frank Dermot," he explained. "He was quartermaster of _Th' Selkie_, an' with Willoughby – or more correctly, Alfred Wilson, he betrayed his ship to th' Navy. That was what th' feud was about… an' why Mab was snat…"

His words were interrupted by an excited squawk from the macaw sitting on Ned Cotton's shoulder. "Pieces of eight! Pieces of eight!" it cried, bobbing up and down.

"You've heard of him?" Jack asked, looking towards the ship's doctor in surprise, knowing only the older pirates of Tortuga stood any chance of remembering events of twenty five years before.

Ned shook his head, pointing to the ground. He dug his shovel into the sand again, a thunk sounding as it hit something solid.

"Yer've found somethin'!" Jack grinned, pushing his way past the pirates already milling around the mute man.

"He said so, didn't he!" Joshamee exclaimed, wishing that his captain would keep up with macaw-speak.

"Get diggin' then!" Jack ordered his crew, leaning against his shovel and taking a swig of water from one of the flasks they had brought with them, watching as a tattered chest was slowly revealed. It had clearly seen better days, but looked old enough to be one of those from _The Selkie_. "Stand back," Jack instructed as soon as the chest had been lifted clear of the hole. From the ease with which the men handled it, he feared it was empty and he sighed heavily on seeing that the lock was not even fastened properly. He crouched down, pushing the lid open, shaking his head on realising his suspicions were correct. The chest was indeed empty… empty except for a folded sheet of paper.

"Is that it?" Peter Mathers exclaimed, bemused.

"What does it say?" Owen George added, straining to see what was written on the paper as Jack rose, slowly unfolding it.

"Doesn't look much like treasure t' me," Frank Whittins sneered. "Unless it's a map?"

Jack glanced at the note before folding it again, placing it without speaking inside his waistcoat. There had been but one word written in a scrawling hand, it's meaning unmistakeable – traitor!

"Well?" Peter pressed.

"Th' bastard won," Jack growled, turning on his heels and marching away from the crowd of men.

"What does he mean?" Frank protested. "Yer mean there ain't no treasure?"

"Apparently not," Joshamee shrugged, picking up his shovel. He had caught a glimpse of the note and momentarily debated whether to go after Jack. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, deciding to leave his captain to his own council.

"Well we've still got his daughter… surely she's worth something?" Frank reasoned.

Nathan's hand shot out, grasping the surly pirate around the throat, slowly squeezing. "Touch Mab an' it'll be th' last thing you do," he warned.

"Nathan, leave it," Joshamee cautioned after a few moments, giving the burly, bearded cook time to make Frank sweat a little. Slowly, reluctantly, Nathan released the gasping pirate to the sand, spitting at him before turning away.

"I wouldn't let th' Captain hear you talk like that," Joshamee snapped at the downed man. "You might not get away with your life…"

"What did I say?" Frank protested, gasping air into his lungs. "All I said was we still had his daughter!" He clambered to his feet, snorting and shaking his head. "Bunch of pissin' nancies," he muttered, stomping back to the boats.

"It's what you implied that did it," Will sniped, looking distastefully at his crewmate.

"Why? He ransomed her before!" Frank argued. "Except then we didn't know her worth!"

"He rescued her," Peter Mathers reminded him. "He never had chance ter ransom her this time, with th' Navy turning up an' all…" He grinned, remembering catching the two lovers kissing in the galley earlier that morning. "Not that I think he would have, anyways!"

"What d' yer mean?" the surly pirate spluttered. "Th' Captain ain't going ter ransom her?" He looked at the ship's carpenter in disbelief.

"He's sweet on her, ain't he," Owen George replied as if talking to a simpleton. "He ain't goin' ter sell her off like a piece of meat!"

"We'd get some bloody money if he did," Frank muttered under his breath, climbing into the nearest boat and picking up an oar.

"Can I please kill him," Nathan Jones hissed, glaring at the back of the other pirate.

"No!" Joshamee shook his head firmly. "Jack'd have your hide, an' he's not worth it…"

"Bugger," the cook cursed as he climbed into the same boat. "But Mab is," he brightened, grinning in the thought that he still might get to hurt Frank. He turned to Ambrose who sat next to him. "You should see her juggle th' eggs in the morning!" he chuckled.

"I might come an' see that!" Ambrose chuckled. "Mind yer, it'd mean getting' up earlier," he mused.

"She hasn't broken one yet," Nathan bragged.

"She would when she saw his ugly mug," Will teased.

"Your's would scare her worse!" Ambrose retorted.

"Who is it who gets all th' girls?" his twin boasted, picking up an oar.

"Who doesn't have t' pay out so much then?" the smaller pirate chuckled. Will glared at his twin, unable to find a retort, and rowed silently back to the Black Pearl. Peter Mathers threw a line to those waiting on board and quickly climbed up. Nathan climbed second, following the ship's carpenter, deliberately stepping on Frank as he did so.

"Oi! Watch it, yer great oaf!" Frank spat.

"Yer should move then, yer good fer nothin' bastard!" Nathan retorted, sliding easily over the ship's rail and heading to the galley.

"I'll give yer good fer nothin', yer lump of lard!" the surly pirate threatened, making to follow the cook up.

"Ah, shut up," Joshamee snapped. "Get yer own arse up there!"

Frank did so, muttering darkly under his breath at the crew's inability to see the obvious financial value of their 'pet'. He had thought that the _Black Pearl_ was a better ship than this, more ruthless, but a pretty face and a glimpse of ankle and they were pathetic. "First chance…" he grumbled, deciding to leave the ship and find another more to his liking at the first opportunity.

88888


	45. Sticky Buns

Usual disclaimers - if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney. Anything else is mine!

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta.

**Chapter 45 – Sticky Buns**

Sebastian found his eyes drawn southwards again, still unable to believe what his father had told them. He knew in his heart there was no way Mab would just leave them, not like that, not without even saying goodbye. His gaze fell upon his youngest brother and he frowned. Pericles had been on board the pirate ship - he would know what had been said, but Sebastian feared that his father's questioning after the _Black Pearl's_ attack had terrorised the child for he had barely spoken since. He turned, looking out at the Spanish town of St. Augustine, a slow smile forming on his lips. He would get to the truth, but he would have to be careful that Perry did not realise his intentions or it was likely the lad would clam up entirely.

"Perry," he called across the deck. "I have to go ashore… would you like to come with me?"

"Can I?" The young boy's eyes went wide with delight. Few people, other than Mab, ever offered to take him ashore.

"And I'll even buy you something sticky…" Sebastian tempted, checking he had a few Spanish coins in his purse before heading towards the gangplank.

"You will?" Pericles squeaked with joy, hurrying after his oldest brother and slipping his hand into Sebastian's as they reached the quayside. "Mab said she'd buy me something sticky… at that pirate town," he confided. "But Papà wouldn't let me go ashore…"

"Aye, we all miss Mab," Sebastian sympathised.

"Papà doesn't… he called her a wh…" He frowned, trying to think of the word. "Bad woman," he eventually decided.

"Mab is not bad," Sebastian reasoned. "She just needs love, like all of us…"

"From that pirate, you mean?" Pericles puzzled. "But he was a bad man. Papà said so… and he was going to hold us hostage, so why did she stay?"

"Why was he going to hold you hostage?" Sebastian blinked in surprise, thinking such behaviour did not sound like the pirate from the odd clues he had been able to wrestle from his tight-lipped sister.

"He was angry… scary… said Papà was a pirate and…" Pericles paused, suddenly looking in fear at his older brother. "Don't tell Papà I told you!" he pleaded, trembling. "Papà will hurt me!"

Sebastian looked at Pericles in amazement. "He said what?"

"Please don't tell Papà!" Pericles repeated, starting to cry.

"I won't tell him," Sebastian assured him. "Look, here's the bakery… shall we go and find you something sticky?"

Pericles sniffed loudly. "Promise you won't tell him?" he worried.

"Tell you what," Sebastian offered. "Why don't we both have something sticky and find somewhere quiet to eat?"

Pericles brightened at the mention of food and turned, pressing his nose against the glass of the bakery window. "Can I have one of them?" he asked, pointing to a large fruity bun.

"We'll have one each," Sebastian nodded, ushering him into the shop.

Sp: "_Can I help you_?" A small woman peered up at him from across the counter.

Sp: "_Two of those buns, please_," Sebastian asked, reaching into his purse and quickly paying for them. He handed one to his brother. "Let's go and eat these in the square, shall we?"

Pericles did not answer though, already taking a bite of his precious bun. Sebastian laughed at him, guiding him out and across the street towards the shady square. They sat on the edge of the fountain, both munching happily until all that remained was a final few crumbs stuck to their fingers. Pericles resolutely licked his off, determined not to waste anything.

"So," Sebastian began cautiously, not wanting to upset his brother again and trying to steer clear of why Jack had believed Jacoby to be a pirate. "Why did the pirate let you go?"

"Because I was frightened and Mab said she'd take him to the chests…" Pericles explained.

"What chests?" Sebastian pressed.

"Where he keeps his treasure most likely," his brother reasoned. "That's what pirates do, isn't it? Bury treasure?"

Sebastian suddenly had a much clearer picture of what had happened and knew without doubt that his sister had not left them voluntarily. It also explained why they had returned to the Bahamas rather than fleeing north from the _Black Pearl_. His father had claimed that it would confuse the pirate and that he would not be able to find them, but they had returned to the same bay as before… and his father had stood the late watch alone. "Aye, that's what pirates do," he smiled, tousling his brother's hair. "But we'd best head back before we're missed…"

88888

It was late and Sebastian sat quietly in the galley with his brothers, Lucius and Benedick. They spoke in whispers, their heads close together, not wanting their conversation to be overheard.

"Chests?" Benedick puzzled. "I saw Papà leave the ship… about half an hour ago, carrying something… could have been a chest."

"Papà left the ship?" Sebastian frowned, knowing it was late and that his father usually retired early.

"Sì," Benedick assured him. "I'd left my jacket in the crow's nest and had climbed up to get it when he came out of his cabin. He looked as if he didn't want to be seen, too, so I kept quiet and watched…"

"So what you are saying is that this pirate of Mab's, this Jack, thinks Papà is a pirate and that he owes him money?" Lucius summarised.

"Sì…" Sebastian nodded. "Think on it… the magistrate took Mab hostage but we only have Papà's word about the two hundred guineas. If the magistrate knew Papà was a pirate, perhaps he asked for more… much more!"

"Like several chests?" Benedick suggested.

"Exactly!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Somehow, Papà's past has caught up with him…"

"But we have no proof!" Lucius cautioned.

Sebastian glanced up towards their father's cabin. "If he has taken one, then there should be at least one other…"

"That'd be proof to me," Benedick nodded. "But what if he comes back… there'll be hell to pay if he finds we have been in his cabin…"

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Because we won't be here when he comes back…"

"You what?" Lucius gasped.

"If I'm right, then I'm taking what I can and going back for Mab," he explained.

"And if you're wrong?" Lucius prompted.

"If I'm wrong, I'm going back anyway," he insisted. "I know Mab did not leave us! She bought Perry's safety with the only thing she had – knowledge of where Papà had hidden those chests!"

"But if the chests are here, then they won't be…" Benedick's voice trailed off in horror. "What will the pirate do when he finds them gone?"

"I don't think Jack will hurt her," Sebastian reasoned, offering up a quick prayer just in case. "After all, they were lovers…"

"I know… but…" Lucius began.

"Ssshh!" Benedick hissed, hearing footsteps on the gangplank. He crept along the corridor to the hatch, peering cautiously through the opening. As they had feared, it was Jacoby. Benedick watched as his father looked around the deck, unlocked his cabin and returned moments later with what looked like a second chest. He locked his cabin door and, with a final glance to ensure nobody was watching, left the ship again.

"Well?" Lucius urged from below.

"You are not going to believe it…" Benedick replied, eyes wide. "It was Papà… and he's taken another chest!"

"So wherever he is hiding them takes a good half-an-hour to get there and back," Sebastian reasoned. "Hopefully that was not the last one! Are you with me?"

His two brothers looked at him, considering. "Mab practically raised us after Madre died," Lucius sighed. "If you are asking us to pick sides, I'll pick her over Papà…"

"Me too," Benedick nodded. "But we are taking Perry, yes? We can't leave him alone!"

"I was taking Perry even if you weren't with me," Sebastian confided. "But we must move… we haven't got much time!"

The three brothers crept quietly up onto the main deck and across to their father's cabin. The lock was old and Sebastian's strong shoulders soon made short work of it. A lantern flickered, illuminating the untidy space. "What a mess!" Benedick snorted.

"Well, he hasn't got Mab to tidy up after him now, has he," Sebastian reasoned, turning as he spotted two chests half-hidden under the table. "Two…" he muttered to himself, reaching for his belt knife and prising the lock open. He flipped open the lid, gasping as he saw the chest was piled high with coins of every denomination and from every sea-faring country he could think of. "Is this enough proof for you?" he asked, turning to Lucius.

His brother nodded. "Open the other one," he insisted, sighing heavily when it revealed more of the same. "All right – we leave with you. Give us a few moments to get our things and we'll go…" He reached down, picking up one of the chests, grunting with effort. "No wonder Papà can only carry one of these at a time!" he exclaimed.

Sebastian picked up the remaining chest. "Let's get these out on deck," he urged, turning and stopping, mouth open as he saw Rufus and Matthew standing in the doorway, puzzled expressions on their faces. Clearly they had both been drinking.

"Is Jacoby about?" Rufus asked, peering into the cabin.

"No, Papà is not here," Benedick recovered. "What's the matter?"

"Well," Matthew said conspiratorially. "You are not going to believe what we heard in a tavern tonight!"

"Go on," Sebastian urged, aware of the passage of time and afraid that their father would return sooner than they had thought.

"You know that magistrate…" Matthew continued.

"The one that kidnapped Mab," Rufus interrupted.

"Shut up!" Matthew snapped. "I was telling them!"

"Just tell us!" Sebastian pressed.

"Well…" Matthew sighed, looking sourly at Rufus. "It seems that he was not who he was pretending to be. After he died – in suspicious circumstances, I might add – the Navy discovered that he had once been a pirate! Can you imagine that!" His voice rose in disbelief.

"Ssshh!" Sebastian hissed.

"You're not meant to be in here, are you?" Rufus accused.

Sebastian looked at his brothers, relieved when they both nodded. "We are leaving," he said. "We are going back for Mab…"

"Then we're coming too!" Rufus declared.

"But…" Sebastian protested.

"That's what we were coming to see Jacoby about," Matthew explained. "We aren't much use as tumblers without Mab and I can't see us turning our hand to anything musical!" He groaned at the thought of it, both he and Rufus being tone deaf. "There was a ship hiring hands for a journey to Spain… but if you're heading south, then we'll go with you instead!"

Sebastian nodded. "Right, then gather your things – we have less than quarter of an hour before he'll be back!"

"You aren't telling him?" Matthew puzzled.

"I will stay long enough for that," Sebastian assured him, "but I want the four of you and Perry to be away from here before he returns!"

"Aye, with these too!" Lucius urged, eager to put down the heavy chest.

"What's in them?" Rufus frowned.

"Our freedom" Sebastian assured them. "Now hurry!"

Lucius and Sebastian carried the chests out onto the main deck, placing them by the gangplank. Sebastian hurried to get his few belongings before going to wake Pericles. His brother was not there. "What the…" he stuttered, before suddenly realising where the child was. He grabbed Pericles' belongings before he dashed along to Mab's cabin, opening the door to reveal the sleeping form of his youngest brother. "Perry," he called, shaking the boy gently. "Perry, wake up!"

Pericles woke with a frightened squeak. "I didn't tell…" he protested, before realising it was not his father.

"Perry, I need you to help me," Sebastian urged, holding his fingers to the boy's lips. "Now, you must be very quiet and follow me up onto deck…" Puzzled, Pericles rolled out of Mab's bunk. "Not a sound," Sebastian repeated as he picked up his sister's trunk. He knew, if they found her, she would want to have her beautiful dresses back, as well as her whistle, but knew he had to hurry for he did not want anyone else on board to know about their departure until it was too late. He tucked the trunk under his arm, his own belongings and those of Perry had been thrown into a sack and carried over his shoulder. Sebastian was relieved to find the others waiting on deck.

"What's happening?" Pericles hissed, suddenly realising everybody had their instruments – and that his brother was carrying his own recorder and Mab's trunk.

"We are going to find Mab," Sebastian explained, clasping a hand over his brother's mouth as he squealed excitedly. "Ssshh!" he cautioned, opening the trunk and fitting his and Perry's meagre belongings in on top, before turning to the others. "Lucius, there's an inn just off the town square… El Sol, if I remember rightly. Book three rooms – I will join you when I've seen Papà…" (_Trans: The Sun_)

"You sure you want to speak with him alone?" Lucius worried.

"Yes," Sebastian assured him. "Now go, all of you!"

He helped Pericles down the gangplank, handing Benedick the trunk, before watching the five of them disappear, with the chests, into the night. He sat on a nearby crate, waiting for his father to return. He did not have to wait long – not five minutes after the others had left, he saw Jacoby hurrying back to the ship.

"Papà!" he called, his voice causing his father to stop in his tracks.

"Sebastian? What are you doing up so late?" Jacoby puzzled.

"Waiting for you," he insisted. "We need to talk, Papà!"

"About what?" Jacoby retorted, irritated. "Can it not wait until morning?"

"No," Sebastian replied simply. "We need to talk – here, now!"

"What do you want then?" his father sighed, throwing his hands in the air. He could only move the chests at night for fear of being seen and did not want to have any of the treasure on board longer than was absolutely necessary.

"I want the truth, Papà! About everything, but most especially about when Mab and Perry were knocked overboard!" Sebastian said quietly.

"You know what happened!" Jacoby snorted. "The lazy bitch decided she'd rather be a pirate's whore than earn an honest living…"

"No, Papà!" Sebastian snapped, causing his father to look at him in disbelief. "I said I want the truth!"

"How dare you question me!" Jacoby snarled.

"Perhaps I should ask more clearly then, Papà?" Sebastian smiled, taking delight in seeing his father's reaction. "I know Mab did not leave us… not willingly at any rate." He held up a hand, forestalling another outburst. "Let me finish, Papà!" he warned, his voice hardening. "I know that the magistrate in Port Royal was not what he seemed and that the ransom demanded was far, far higher than the two hundred guineas you claimed it was. It was four chests, wasn't it Papà? Those chests we had to return to the Bahamas for, the ones you've been hiding again tonight… filled with money…"

"You…" his father raged, taking a step towards him.

"You were a pirate too, weren't you, Papà? That is why you did not want to perform in the Caribbean, why you refused to set foot in Tortuga… and why the _Black Pearl_ fired on us, wasn't it?" Sebastian closed the distance between the two of them, standing eye to eye with his father. "You left Mab!" he accused.

"I'll have you whipped for this, boy!" Jacoby threatened, visibly shaking with anger.

"No, you won't," Sebastian replied calmly. "We've left the troupe and taken the chests!"

"You…" Jacoby's mouth gaped.

"You'll what? Set the authorities on us?" Sebastian snorted. "I doubt that, for I'd willingly tell them about your past!" He smiled, knowing he had his father and delighting in the knowledge that his father knew it too. "Now, _The Tarantara_ will leave… immediately! You will never, ever return to the Caribbean – for that would be unwise considering the Navy knows about you now, wouldn't it?" he added conversationally.

"Who is with you in this?" Jacoby demanded.

"Lucius, Benedick, Rufus, Matthew… and Perry," he added.

"Perry!" the older man scoffed. "What use is that simpleton?"

"He is my brother," Sebastian said quietly. "And you really don't think I'd leave him with you, do you? He's cried every night for Mab, slept in her bunk… but you wouldn't know that, would you? You never loved him! The only thing you love, Papà, is money!"

"And what will you do?" he sneered.

"Find Mab, form our own troupe," Sebastian shrugged. "It matters not – we will be free of you and free to choose our own path!" His voice deepened, his tone threatening. "Leave tonight," he ordered, "or tomorrow I'll see you hang!"

For the first time in his life, Jacoby was speechless. Never had he thought his sons would turn on him like this. He was stunned and not just from the loss of half his treasure. Briefly, he stood there, staring at Sebastian, before he hissed once and turned on his heels, storming up the gangplank.

Sebastian melted back into the shadows, watching with satisfaction as his father roused the remaining crew; they scurried about: raising the anchors, unfurling the sails and hurrying _The Tarantara_ from the harbour. He stayed until the ship was out of sight before quietly walking in the darkness towards the inn.

88888

Reviews???


	46. Frank

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine.

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta and to those of you that have reviewed…ta!

**Chapter 46 - Frank**

Mab was glad that Nathan had arranged for supplies to be delivered to _The Black Pearl_, surprised to realise just how much the crew got through. She had known it was a large amount, having had to prepare much of it… just not _that_ much. "Is there anything else?" she asked the burly cook as they walked through the streets of Tortuga.

"Probably," he laughed. "But we'll have time ter fetch more provisions if needs be…"

"Perhaps you should get some more livestock and really scare him," Mab chuckled, remembering Jack's antics with the chickens when she first met him.

Nathan cowered jokingly. "He'd string me up!" he protested.

"Big man like you?" she snorted. "You could sit on him and not notice!"

"There's a thought," he winked, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Now," he paused, pointing to a nearby shop. "What about some fresh ship's biscuit?"

Mab turned to look in the nearby shop window, wondering if they really needed any more of the barely edible food, not realising that the ship's cook had walked on a short distance. "I don't think…" she began turning back towards him, only to find an arm barring her way. "Frank!" she retorted, moving to step around him. She noticed two other pirates loitering nearby, laughing as he stepped back before her. She saw Nathan making towards her, but the two men barred his path.

"Lost yer shadow, darlin'," Frank laughed. Mab recoiled, evidence of a morning spent in one of the town's many taverns clear on his breath. She knew that the surly pirate had left the crew of _The Black Pearl_ earlier that day, and that Jack had been relieved to see the back of him.

"Yer forgot ter say she was a looker, Frank!" a third pirate spoke, approaching from behind and reaching for her breast.

"Bugger off!" Mab snapped, punching him in the face, trusting Nathan to back her up. Indeed, he was already tussling with the other two pirates who blocked his way.

"Come 'ere, ya little bitch!" the third man growled, grabbing her wrist and yanking her towards him.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, relieved to see Nathan down his two opponents and advance on his ex-crewmate. "Jack will hear of this!"

"Jack, Jack… is that th' biggest threat you can come up with?" Frank snorted, dodging a blow from Nathan.

"He's just a bloody nonce!" the man holding her sneered.

"Which makes you a pissing nancy!" she retorted, twisting and kneeing him sharply in the groin. He doubled over in agony and, catching Nathan's eye, Mab made a break for it. She knew that they were outnumbered, and that even Nathan's bulk could not make up for such odds.

"Oi! Come here, ya whore!" the downed man cursed, still clutching his groin. The others that had clashed with Nathan had since gained their feet and were closing.

"Get her!" Frank shouted as Mab fled, giving chase with the two able men.

She did not look back, but was glad to see Nathan running beside her. "Pissin' bastard," he muttered. "I knew I should've wrung his neck years ago…" He grabbed the rail of a chandler's stall as they ran through the market, causing the contents to fall across the path of their pursuers.

Mab glanced back, relieved to see the men halt, only to be confronted by an irate stallholder. "I think we've gained a moment's grace," she grinned, glad to reach the dockside safely.

"Stupid sod," Nathan muttered, untying the ship's boat and holding it whilst Mab clambered down. "Looks like he's joined th' right ship fer him…"

"What one's that?" Mab panted, moving over as he climbed down beside her, passing him the oars.

"Dunno," the burly man admitted. "Never seen th' others before…"

She looked back, surprised to see Frank standing there with the other two men. The third man staggered to join them as they stood on the quayside. "You'll regret that, yer bitch!" Frank shouted across the water, cursing that there were no other boats nearby and that it appeared none of his companions could swim.

"Bugger off, yer useless turd!" Nathan swore, shaking his fist, wishing there had been some crew nearby to have enabled him to teach Frank and his new-found friends a suitable lesson. He smiled reassuringly at Mab. "I'll soon have yer back safe," he assured her, picking the oars up once more and continuing to stroke through the water until they bumped up against the hull of _The Black Pearl_.

Mab exhaled with a gush, relieved to reach safety. "Grazie, Nathan," she smiled, turning to climb up the Jacob's ladder

"Ah, all mouth an' no breeches, him," the cook assured her as he followed her up, not wanting to alarm her.

"Unlike some," she teased, spotting Jack nearby. "Mouth and breeches!"

"Aye, an' swollen head if he hears yer compliment him like that," he chuckled, glad that she seemed to have shaken off the incident.

Mab grinned, thinking of her previous night's loving with Jack. "Did I compliment him? You must be hearing things," she laughed.

"Thanks fer yer help at th' market," Nathan said quietly. "When th' provisions arrive, we'll cook 'em up a right feast…"

"I guess Seb's lessons can come in handy," she smiled, fondly remembering her brother. "In both fighting and cooking!"

"Well, he taught yer well," Nathan complimented.

"Who's that?" Jack enquired, walking towards them and catching the end of the conversation.

"Sebastian… taught me all I know about cooking," Mab evaded. "If he did not go green, it was edible." She smiled sadly, remembering her initial attempts at cooking following the split of the troupe after Paolo's death.

"Ah, that's who we've got ter thank," Jack nodded. "Get everythin' yer needed in town?"

Mab glanced to Nathan, wondering if she should say anything about Frank. "Aye…" he said cautiously.

"Aye what?" Jack pressed, catching his tone.

"Ah, we just had a little run in with Whittins," the cook confessed. "Seems he's found th' ideal crew."

"What d' yer mean _run in_?" Jack frowned.

Mab kept quiet, flexing her hand behind her back as she realised belatedly exactly how hard she had hit the pirate in her alarm.

"Nothin', Cap'n," Nathan evaded. "I reckon he was just showin' off in front of his new friends…"

"He sent his… _regards_," Mab smiled innocently. "Yes, that is the right word, I think," she chuckled.

"I'll give him regards if I see him again," Jack glowered, still angry at words that were said when the surly pirate had left the ship. "Did he touch you? Hurt you?" he pressed.

"No," she assured him, shaking her head and ensuring she kept her hand out of his sight.

"Yer sure?" he asked, looking at Nathan who nodded. The last thing the burly cook wanted to do was to scare Mab and he resolved to tell Jack, alone, what had really happened at the first opportunity.

"Sì," she nodded, smiling. "I'm going to have a lie down… it's too hot for me," Mab declared, not liking evading Jack's obvious concern and knowing that she ought to tell him. "Shout if you need me, Nathan," she added.

"Will do, darlin'" he called as he made his way below.

Mab reached for the doors, opening them and briefly visiting the head before turning to the other side cabin. The chase had shaken her more than she would admit to the men, even Jack, the memories of her abduction by the magistrate Willoughby still too vivid in her mind.

"Mab?" came Jack's voice as he made his way to the bunk. "You all right, luv?" He worried that it was unusual for her to take to the bunk during the day – at least when she was alone – and he knew she was hiding something for he could tell when she lied. Mab was a very gifted performer, but an atrocious liar.

"Sì," she replied, wincing slightly as she tucked her hand under the pillow out of sight.

"You sure?" Jack frowned, sitting on the edge of the bunk and stroking her hair. "Why didn't Nathan just flatten him?"

Mab looked up at him, wondering how much – if anything – she should tell. "Because there were… there were four of them," she admitted slowly.

"Four of them?" he repeated. "I see… I suppose he thought he'd make himself look big, did he?" He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, smiling at her. "I'm surprised he found himself a ship so quickly though…"

"He couldn't make himself look big if he tried," Mab retorted. "He's nothing but a spineless cacchio!" (_Trans: prick_)

"I couldn't agree more," Jack chuckled, bending down and kissing her on the forehead. "I'll leave yer ter have a rest then."

"Grazie," Mab smiled, wriggling as she pushed the blankets clear of her body in the sticky heat. She had not been lying when she had said it was too hot for her and the chase had left her feeling sticky and shaky. She shut her eyes, savouring the slight breeze that crept through the open windows, reasoning she would get up shortly and help Nathan like she had promised.

88888


	47. Delays

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine.

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta.

I have not kept to the It: translations in this chapter for the song as I feel it reads nicer without… but there is a translation below. As it is ancient, I guess there is no copyright.

**Chapter 47 - Delays**

Mab helped Nathan carry the platters of food for her and Jack into the master cabin. She was eager to eat, looking forward to the fresh provisions they had bought. She had even found some pasta and had cooked it for Jack and the others to try.

"Thank gawd you've showed up!" Jack exclaimed as she entered the cabin, closely followed by the burly cook. "I'm famished…" The sight of the man reminded him that he had been meaning to press him further about the incident ashore with Frank, but with his own duties and Nathan being busy in the galley, it had slipped his mind.

"It'll take more than a few hours with no food for that," she retorted, putting the platters on the table. "Thanks, Nathan," she smiled, sitting down as the big man put Jack's food before him and left.

"Pasta?" Jack gasped. "Haven't had that fer years!"

"At least you know what it is," she chuckled, tucking eagerly into hers as she remembered the puzzled glances of most of the crew as it was offered to them.

"What have you done to your hand?" Jack frowned, pausing in mid-bite as he noticed the bruises.

"Nothing…" she evaded, putting it beneath the table, cursing that she had forgotten.

"Mab…" Jack pressed. "What exactly happened this afternoon?"

Mab sighed heavily, realising she could not avoid telling him. "It was just Frank and three others…" she explained. "Like Nathan said, he was just showing off, trying to look big…"

"But it came ter blows?" Jack worried. "Did they attack you?"

"No," she assured him. "They… accosted us, but did not attack us – well, not in so many words at any rate," she gabbled, not liking the angry spark in his eyes.

"How many words?" he pressed, putting his fork down and regarding her intently. He could see she was holding something back.

"They just tried to block our path… tried to paw me…" she expanded.

"That all?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, knowing that there was more to come.

"I punched one… and kneed him…" she explained.

"That's my girl," he grinned, before looking serious again. "I'll have a word with Nathan – he should have told me what really happened instead of just tryin' ter pass it off…"

"Nathan dealt with the others and then we ran…" she continued. "He's got a good pair of heels for a big man," she smiled, looking at him from beneath her lashes.

"Don't yer try ter butter me up," Jack growled, trying not to smile. "Yer my woman an' no-one touches you, savvy?"

"Sì, Jack," she nodded. "More pasta?" She smiled innocently at him.

"Mab…" he warned, unable to stop the smile twitching at the corner of his lips. "You can sweet talk me all you like, I'll still be havin' a word with him."

"It was not his fault," she protested.

"I know it wasn't, but when I asked earlier he should have been straight with me, that's all," Jack explained.

"Sì," Mab sighed. "But you will still let me go to the twin's party tonight?" She smiled coyly at him. "I'll sing for you…" she tempted.

"Aye, yer can go – but with a heavy guard," Jack conceded. "But you can come and sing fer me now," he smiled, holding out his hands to her, grinning broadly as she left her meal and rose. "How about singing something in Italian… I don't think I've heard yer sing in yer native tongue b'fore…" he asked as she sat on his lap.

"All right," she smiled, making herself comfortable before singing softly.

"O anima coctese mantoana  
Di cui la foma ancor nel mondo dura  
E durerà yuanto 'l mondo lontana  
L'aminco mio, e non de la ventura  
Ne la disterta piaggia è impedito  
Sì nel cammin, che volt' è per paura  
E temo che non sia già sì smarrito  
Ch'io mi sia tordi al soccorso levata  
Per quell ch'i' ho di lui nel cielo udito  
Or movi, e con la tua parola ornate  
E con ciò c'ha mestieri al suo campare  
L'aivuta si ch'i' ne sia consolata  
L'son Beatrice che ti faccio andare  
Vegno del loco ove tornar disio  
Amor ine mosse, che mi fa parlare"

(Beatrice: Dante Alighieri, 13th Century Italian. Extract from 'The Inferno'. _Trans: __O courteous__ montuan__ soul, Whose fame still lasts in the world, And will last as far as the world will go, My friend, not the friend of fortune, On the deserted shore is so blocked, In his journey that he has turned back for fear, And I am afraid that he may be already so lost, That I have risen too late to help him, According to what I have heard of him in heaven, Now go, and with your ornamented speech, And whatever else is needed for his escape, Help him so that I may be consoled, I am Beatrice who causes you to go, I come from the place where I long to return, Love has moved me and makes me speak_.)

"You have th' most beautiful voice," Jack murmured, nuzzling her ear as she snuggled against him.

"You flatterer," she chuckled, offering him more of her neck.

"Aye," he agreed, taking her up on her offer and sucking gently on the skin, taking care not to mark her. She shivered with pleasure, running her hand along his outer thigh.

"We should finish eating…" she muttered, aware of the food remaining on the table.

"I am eating," he chuckled wolfishly.

"Jack!" she protested, laughing.

"What?" he asked innocently, nibbling her earlobe.

"Do I take it you've lost your appetite for food?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"When it's a choice of you or food… yes!" he declared.

Mab slipped her hand through his open shirt, gently tracing the outlines of his scars. "Well then, lock the doors," she smiled. "We can't do both or we'll be late for the party…"

"It's fashionable ter be late, from what I gather," Jack confided, helping her from his lap before hurrying to lock the doors.

"If you insist," she chuckled.

"Oh, I most definitely do," he assured her, reaching his hands about her and pulling her towards him. "Besides, I'm th' Captain, it's my prerogative ter do what I damn well please."

88888

"I suppose yer'll want t' wash now," he sighed ruefully, hoping that she would not want the water heated for he knew Nathan would likely have already gone ashore and he had a standing disagreement with the ship's stove.

"It would be nice," Mab nodded. "But what am I to wear?" She tugged the sweaty shirt from her back, dropping it to the floor. "I can't wear that and all of my dresses are in my trunk on _The Tarantara_…"

"I'll see what I've got in th' hold," Jack assured her. "Although I think yer nigh cleared me out of dresses in yer length th' last time." He frowned, pondering what there was. "I might have somethin' if yer give me a bit of time t' find it," he finally said. "I'll fetch yer some water an' I'll have a look whilst yer wash."

"Grazie, Jack," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek as he slid from the bed, giving her a generous view of his backside as he reached for his clothes.

He turned and, catching her looking, winked at her as he dressed. "I'll not be long," he assured her. "Don't go away…" Chuckling to himself he hurried from the side cabin, unlocking the doors and striding out onto the deck. "What the…" he gasped, nearly falling as he narrowly avoided a bucket of water that had been placed just outside of the doors. He bent down, dabbing a cautious finger into the water as he picked the bucket up. It was not hot, having probably been there a while, but was still warm. Smiling, he returned to the cabin to find Mab picking up her breeches.

"That was quick!" she exclaimed in surprise, turning to face him.

"Yer've got m' crew round yer little finger," he chuckled, indicating the bucket. "Jones must have left it b'fore goin' ashore…"

"That was kind of him," Mab smiled, turning once more and reaching for her shirt.

"Yer'll have us not gettin' there at all if yer tempt me like that," Jack leered, patting her backside. "But I know how much yer want t' go… so I'd best go find that dress for yer, eh?"

"Sì," Mab agreed, ruefully rubbing her bottom. "Per favore…"

"Yer wish is m' command," Jack declared, bowing with a flourish as he turned and left the cabin once more. He had not been lying when he said that she had practically cleared him out of dresses when she had been on board before but he thought he might have one somewhere… and he knew just where to look.

88888


	48. The Syrian

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine.

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta .

**Chapter 48 – The Syrian**

Mab ran her hands across the plush fabric of the beautiful green velvet dress that Jack had given her for the evening, worrying that it would be a little hot in the crowded tavern, but knowing it had been the only dress he had left in the hold which would fit her. She slipped her arm into Jack's, walking with him towards the Faithful Bride, trying to ignore Rhys and Ross who walked slightly to either side, acting as her bodyguards for the evening.

"I know you said it was fashionable to be late," she laughed, "but this late?"

"They'll understand," Jack laughed. "Especially when they see yer in that dress!"

"Well, I couldn't wear it all dirty!" she protested, having insisted on having a good wash before wearing the soft fabric, afraid to mark the pristine white lace at the neck and cuffs. She could hear that the party was already well under way and stepped confidently through into the tavern as Jack held the door open for her.

"I see they're well on their way ter being drunk," Jack remarked dryly, pushing a path through the throng to the bar, ensuring Mab was at his side at all times.

"That will make a change," she added sarcastically.

"Aye," he chuckled. "Rum?"

"Sì, per favore," she nodded.

"Two rums," Jack ordered. "An' two more fer th' terrible twins!"

Mab laughed, picking up two of the rums and carrying them across to where she could see Will and Ambrose sitting. "From the captain," she smiled, placing a beaker before each of them.

"Cheers, Cap'n!" Ambrose called, picking up his drink and toasting Jack as he made his way across the floor towards them.

"Aye, cheers!" Will echoed, reaching eagerly for his beaker.

Mab pulled up a stool, sitting on Jack's lap as he commandeered it. "Comfy?" he grinned, placing his hand possessively on her thigh.

"As long as you don't fidget," Mab said wryly, reaching for her rum that he had placed on the table.

"Of course I won't fidget," Jack assured her. "I might spill m' drink!"

"And mine too!" she cautioned, taking a good swig of her rum.

Mab looked up sharply as the door swung open, banging against the wall with the force of the push behind it. Jack arched an eyebrow as Frank Whittins and ten or more new crewmates entered the bar. "Guess m' invite got lost," he sneered towards the men from _The Black Pearl_, heading towards the bar. Some men already there made room for him – clearly those that had entered with him were not the only ones from his new ship.

"That's because I never sent one!" Will retorted.

"I'm gutted yer forgot me," Frank remarked sourly.

"I'm trying to," Mab muttered quietly to Jack. He squeezed her thigh reassuringly before twisting round to look at the man.

"Why don't yer shut up Whittins?" Jack sniped. "It's nothin' ter do with you any more!"

"Ah piss off, Sparrow!" Frank spat, his words causing amusement to those with him.

"Want ter come here an' say that ter my face?" Jack growled.

"Why should I?" the surly pirate snorted. "Even pissin' nancies have good ears!" The crew with him laughed.

Jack stood, catching Mab's hand so that she did not fall, then walked slowly across to where Frank was standing at the bar. "I hear you tried ter accost m' woman today?" he snarled, his fingers caressing the hilt of his sword. "You're not fit ter breathe th' same air as her!"

"I merely stopped t' say hello, didn't I, Art?" He half-turned towards a nearby pirate that Jack noted had a split lip.

"Like hell yer did," Jack retorted, smirking towards the other pirate. "I see yer met my woman," he sneered, looking pointedly at the man's lip. "Not much of a fighter if a woman can do that ter you…"

"She caught me unexpected…" Art began, before realising he had incriminated himself.

"Shut up, yer fool!" snapped an older man nearby.

"Sorry, Cap'n…" Art mumbled.

"You'll be sorry you ever saw my face, Whittins," Jack warned as his fist smashed into the surly pirate's jaw.

"Wha…" Frank gasped as he reeled backwards, staggering against the bar, not believing Jack had hit him.

"Take her!" the other captain ordered.

Mab looked around her in alarm as she realised those near the bar were spreading throughout the Faithful Bride – and specifically towards her.

"Jones!" Jack yelled, ducking a blow from one of Frank's shipmates. "Get her safe!"

Those at the table rose, surrounding Mab and immediately having to defend themselves as the crew from the other pirate ship, _The Syrian_, closed the distance. Mab found herself barely able to move, encircled by the larger crew members - the largest, Nathan, at her side.

"Move out!" the burly cook ordered, punching one assailant and shoving another as they started making their way slowly towards the door. Mab screamed in fright as she felt a hand grip her bare ankle and she stumbled, falling to the ground amidst the melee. To her horror, she found herself being dragged backwards.

"Jack!" Mab cried, trying to kick out against whoever had hold of her, but their grip was firm.

"Mab!" Jack drew his sword and started trying to hack his way through the crowd, missing most men as they dived out of the way. "Get her out, Jones!" he bellowed.

A heavy booted foot stamped on the hand surrounding her ankle and Mab found herself hauled to her feet again. She looked up, relieved to see Will's scarred face. "Some party," she muttered, grabbing his arm for support.

"They're always like this," he joked, taking a firm grip of her hand and pulling her towards the door. "Get moving lads," he ordered. "I've got her!"

"Next year I'll make my excuses…" she retorted dryly, glad to realise that they were almost at the doors.

"Where's th' fun in that?" Will teased, dragging her through the doorway as Owen held it open for them. She gasped with relief to feel the chill night air but then stopped, nearly wrenching her hand from Will's as she realised Jack was not with her.

"Jack…" she protested.

"He'll take care of himself," Nathan assured her, thrusting his drawn sword into the stomach of an attacker that pounced from the shadows. More men emerged from the darkness… clearly her return to the ship had been anticipated.

Mab screamed in horror, shocked by seeing someone killed so violently and close to her. She did not think that the magistrate, George Willoughby, counted as it was not only dark, but she had had her eyes shut in terror at the time.

"Sorry, darlin', but it was him or me," Nathan apologised, fighting off yet another pirate. Those around her had also drawn their swords and for a brief moment she could see nothing as the men surrounded her, hear nothing except the clash of swords. "Make a run for it lads," the burly cook ordered, forcing a path through their attackers. "But fer gawds sake, keep Mab safe at all times!"

For the second time that day, Mab found herself running for the ship – except this time, in the heavy velvet dress, it was not so simple. "Go slower!" she pleaded, nearly falling. Only the quick hand of Ambrose kept her on her feet and she smiled gratefully at him.

"I'm goin' ter kill that bastard!" Will swore as they ran.

"If th' captain don't do 'im first," his twin added, panting as they skidded to a halt by one of the ship's boats. Mab found herself picked up by Nathan and tossed down to Archie.

"In me arms at last," the long-haired helmsman teased, setting her down safely before sitting and picking up an oar. Those not in the small boat loitered on the dockside, watching whilst it sped quickly towards the dark hull of _The Black Pearl_. Only when they saw Mab set foot on deck did they turn, led by Will, hurrying back to assist their crewmates at the tavern.

"Is she safe?" Jack called, still fighting those that were foolish enough to come against him.

"Aye, Cap'n," Will assured him. "I think Ambrose was going to lock her in the brig and give her th' key!"

"Good!" Jack winced as the tip of a blade sliced his arm and swung around to face his attacker, but whoever it was had apparently been forced to defend themselves against somebody else. He grinned on seeing the long, blonde hair of Frank Whittins, who was clearly unaware that Jack was behind him.

"I warned ya, yer bastard," he hissed, thrusting his sword sharply into Frank's ribcage as he turned on hearing Jack's voice. The blonde pirate staggered backwards as Jack withdrew his blade. His knees gave way and he fell to the ground, dead before his face hit the dirty floor.

Silence descended on the Faithful Bride as Jack looked around for any other threat, but there was none. The violence of Frank's death had surprised both crews and, for a moment, it had taken the fight from them. It seemed that very few men had actually drawn swords and most injuries that he could see were from fists, broken bottles or knives. A few bodies lay where they had fallen and Jack was relieved to see that none were from his own crew. Slowly he leaned down, wiping his blade clean on Frank's dirty shirt before walking over to where the captain of _The Syrian_ stood.

"You go anywhere near my woman again, an' I'll hunt yer down and sink yer bloody ship, savvy?" he shouted angrily, his sword still in his hand as Will and George flanked him.

"Why?" the man sneered. "So yer can keep th' treasure of _Th' Selkie_ ter yerself?"

"No, because you tried ter kidnap my woman," Jack snarled, inching forward, raising his sword until it pricked the chest of the stout man. "Try it again an' I'll blow yer out of th' water an' shoot yer like dogs as yer swim fer shore!"

"I want that treasure!" the captain argued, trying not to look worriedly at the blade. "And I'll get it!"

"You don't even know where it is," Jack taunted.

"She does though!" the man retorted.

"She doesn't!" Jack snapped. "An' if she did, she'd have already told me! Mab is my woman!"

"For now…" the stout man taunted.

"Fer ever!" Jack snarled.

"Perhaps she needs a little persuasion?" the other captain suggested. "We could come to an accord?"

"I don't think so," Jack hissed, getting even angrier with the man. "I don't know what tales Whittins spun yer, but he was a good fer nothin' liar an' yer were a fool t' believe him!" Jack took a deep breath. "Give me yer word that yer'll not raise yer hand against Mab an' I'll let yer live…"

"You haven't got the balls ter kill me!" the man sneered. "Choosin' a woman over treasure, yer nothin' but a pissin' nan…"

He never got to finish his words. For the second time that night, Jack's sword plunged deeply. If there had been silence before, it was now deafening.

"If any man thinks he can take m' woman," Jack threatened, waving the bloody sword towards the remaining crew of _The Syrian_, "then let him step forward an' I'll deal with him th' same!" Nobody moved. "None of yer?" Jack snorted. "Fine! An' yer can pass th' word ter any others, that think they might try too, what ter expect!" He turned sharply, storming from the tavern.

88888

Mab looked up on hearing footsteps hurrying down the stairs towards the brig where she sat on the cot, anxiously waiting.

"Who…" Ambrose began, raising his sword. "Ah, Cap'n!"

"Who'd yer think it would be?" Jack snorted, relieved to be back on board his ship.

Mab exhaled, barely aware that she had been holding her breath. "You're hurt!" she gasped, the cut on his arm still seeping, red against the white of his shirt. She rushed to put the key in the lock, fumbling it and dropping it in her haste.

"I'll survive," Jack grinned, bending down to pick up the key. "But I might need a little extra care an' attention…" He turned, relieved to see that Ambrose had left the two of them alone. "Although, not t'night," he admitted as he unlocked the brig, bracing himself as Mab threw herself against him. "Are yer all right, luv?" he worried.

"My ankle is a little sore," she admitted, having been bruised when her attacker's grasping hand had been stomped on.

"Well, let's get yer up to th' cabin an' yer can rest it," Jack offered, bending down to kiss her. He smiled as she slipped her hand into his and led her up the stairs and across the main deck. The lamps shining through the windows of Jack's cabin lighting their way, welcoming.

The lamps in the windows could have been called homely if their glow had not been illuminating such a feared fighting ship. He opened the cabin doors, ushering Mab inside, before locking them.

"Is this going to happen again?" Mab worried, turning to look at him as he started to unbuckle his sword belt. "Now that they know who Papà was?"

"It could," Jack admitted ruefully, "but after t'night, I doubt it." He placed his sword upon the table, closely followed by his stout leather belt and sash.

"What do you mean?" she puzzled, turning so that Jack could unlace her.

"_Th' Syrian_ lost enough men fer others t' think twice before they try ter touch yer," he confessed, his fingers trailing across her shoulders before slowly undoing the laces, slipping the dress slowly down her body.

"But…" she started to protest.

"But nothing," he soothed. "I promise yer that if anything should ever happen, I will come fer yer – an' not even th' Navy will stop me…" He turned her around, tilting her face as he kissed her again.

88888

Reviews? 3 for 3?


	49. The Mary Gale

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – everything else belongs to me!

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta and thanks to those of you that have reviewed plus an extra special welcome back to the real Mab and Drui… you've both been missed!

**Chapter 49 – The Mary Gale**

Sebastian and Rufus looked at the elderly ship tied up alongside the wharf, sighing heavily. The fact that the _Mary Gale_ had been for sale had been the only thing to recommend her – other than she did not leak… much.

"I used to trade up the coast and all," the elderly owner explained in mildly-accented English, "even into the British territories for my partner was British – hence her name. But recently trade has been poor, he died, and I am not getting any younger," he sighed. "She will not cross the Atlantic, but if you are heading south like you said, then you should be all right. She might not look much, but she is a weather-wise little thing…"

"Well, perhaps we can go on board and discuss price?" Sebastian suggested, glad that the others had remained at the inn to guard the two chests. It looked as if it would take a fair amount of money to make the ship seaworthy again – new sails and rigging would be needed for a start. "Obviously we would like to inspect her more closely…"

"Of course, of course… come on board and have a look. I can give you the name of a good shipwright too, if you want one?" he offered.

"I think we will," Sebastian replied dryly, praying that the gangplank would hold his weight as he crossed, wincing when it groaned alarmingly.

The owner, Faron López Covas led them down the rickety stairs into the hold which was surprisingly bright: the light from the open cargo hatch flooding the area. Rufus nodded to Sebastian, pointing out a few places where water was seeping through the hull. Sebastian shrugged, knowing they had been lucky to find a ship for sale, even one in this condition. It had been nearly two weeks since _The Tarantara_ had sailed northwards and he was eager to head back to the Caribbean to find Mab.

"If you are entertainers, as you say, then you will find that this area is plenty big enough for storage and quarters for your troupe," Faron said, waving his arms about. "There is a galley forward, on the main deck, but myself and the crew used to live in the stern cabin…"

"Perhaps you could show us now?" Sebastian pressed, having seen enough below. It was basic, but he knew they would have to completely refit the ship so it did not matter.

"If you like," the elderly trader nodded, turning and leading the way back onto the main deck. Sebastian noticed the ship had no cannons, although there were ports for four.

"Your cannons?" he puzzled.

"I had to sell them four months ago," Faron explained. "Had an offer I could not refuse." He turned, looking to the two younger men. "But there are not many who would bother to attack an entertainer's ship once they know what you are, so even in those pirate-cursed waters, you should be safe."

Sebastian did not think it would be wise to tell the man that the first place they intended sailing to was the main pirate haven of the northern Caribbean – Tortuga. He looked around the master cabin, his face brightening as he saw the side cabins and private head. There was plenty of room for storage here too.

"This was my cabin," the trader indicated, opening the door to reveal a gutted cabin. Clearly everything of value had been removed, but Sebastian knew instantly that Mab would love it.

"And how much was it you were asking?" Sebastian questioned, knowing that the poor condition of the ship meant that he would at least be able to talk the price down a little.

"Three hundred," Faron said, a hopeful tone to his voice for he had heard that the troupe members had been looking for a ship for a while.

Sebastian coughed, laughing. "No way," he retorted. "She has no cannons, she leaks, and her rigging and sails will need to be replaced before we've a hope of making sail." He paused, looking about the side cabin that he had already decided on as being for Mab. "Two hundred and fifty – not a single doubloon more!" he insisted, turning to the trader. "Take it, or leave it…"

Faron López Covas looked at the tall young man, sighing heavily. He knew what the entertainer was offering was a fair price. "Two hundred and fifty," he acknowledged, spitting in his hand and holding it out.

Sebastian shook. "Come to El Sol (Trans: The Sun) this afternoon and I'll see that the money is waiting for you…" Faron nodded. "Do you mind if we stay on board a while… make plans and see what needs attention?" Sebastian asked.

"No worries, take your time," the trader agreed. "She'll be yours in a few hours or so anyway," he shrugged, patting the doorframe affectionately as he turned to leave. "Look after her," he muttered, closing the door behind him.

"Well," Rufus smiled. "We've a ship! When do we sail, Captain?"

Sebastian laughed at the title. "When we can get further than the harbour mouth without sinking!" he retorted. He walked towards the stern, opening the door that led to the gallery, stepping outside. "Mab will love this," he grinned.

"I take it you are going to give her the master cabin then?" Rufus chuckled.

"Sì," Sebastian confirmed. "She deserves somewhere private considering she'll be on a ship full of men…"

"If she is still with that pirate, Sparrow, she'll be used to it," Rufus shrugged, a teasing smile flickering across his face. "Although I suspect she'll be in the master cabin there too!"

"True," Sebastian admitted ruefully. "But she was happier with him than I've ever seen her before, even more so than when she was with Paolo…"

"Do you think she would have left us, even if your father hadn't forced the issue?" Rufus frowned.

"I don't know," Sebastian shrugged. "But I have a feeling it was close… for she was fond of him."

"And the feeling was mutual if his gifts were any guide! That whistle!" he exclaimed.

"Sì, that must have cost him a pretty penny," Sebastian smiled. "For he bought it, not stole it like he did her dresses!"

"Well, he could be a useful contact," Rufus reasoned.

"If we can find him," Sebastian sighed. "Hopefully we will not have to wait too long at Tortuga for _The_ _Black Pearl _to return… but come, if we are to get to Tortuga in the first place, we need to return to the inn to sort out the money!"

"Too true," Rufus agreed.

"And if we can purchase some hammocks, we'll be able to sleep on board tonight. It will be good to be back on a ship," Sebastian grinned.

"It'll save on the cost of the rooms!" Rufus chortled.

"Sì, there is that too," Sebastian nodded, leading the way off the ship and back along the quayside, eager to share the good news with the others.

88888

"I want to sleep here!" Pericles insisted, opening the door to a small store partially beneath the stairs. A skylight in the deck above let light into the narrow space. "I want to see the stars!"

Sebastian laughed. "All right," he agreed. "We will turn this into your own little cabin," he smiled, delighting in being able to spoil his youngest brother. "But for tonight we're all going to sleep up in the master cabin," he reminded the boy.

"In a hammock?" Perry asked, wide eyed.

"Sì, in a hammock," his brother nodded.

"I won't fall out, will I?" he worried.

"I'm sure you won't," Sebastian assured him. "And it is just until we can get the ship, our ship, seaworthy." He grinned. "Our ship," he repeated, following the excited child from the store and up onto the main deck. "This is the galley," he said, leading the way down a short flight of stairs and wondering if Matthew had managed to coax the stove into life yet. He found it chill during the nights this far north with the changing seasons and knew they would all welcome a warm breakfast in the morning, once they had bought bowls and some cookware - and food! He groaned, realising exactly how much they would have to buy, grateful of the two chests they had taken from their father.

"There's too much smoke!" Pericles gasped, before squeaking with fright, and then laughing hysterically at Matthew who's head emerged, black-faced and spluttering, from inspecting the firebox of the brick stove.

"It's lit… I can see no cracks in the brick and the flue is drawing well - now!" Matthew said sourly, wondering how Mab had coped with the even older stove on _The Tarantara_. "Did I see more wood on deck?"

"I'll get it for you," Sebastian offered, chuckling as he hurried back up the stairs to where he had seen a number of crates of firewood and charcoal stacked. Picking one up, he carried it back to the galley. "You might want to wash," he suggested, indicating Matthew's blackened face as the acrobat rose, having made sure that the stove was safe for the night.

"Aye, I'll get a bucket an…" Matthew groaned. "When we have a bucket," he amended, knowing that it was late and the shops would most likely be shut. "It's not going to be easy, is it?" he sighed, comforted that they, at least, had enough fuel for the stove to last them several days.

"I guess we'd better start making a list," Sebastian agreed. "We are going to need everything…"

"Including paper, a quill, and some ink!" Matthew snorted.

Sebastian laughed. "I'll put those at the top," he smiled. "But as we haven't even got any lanterns, I guess we'd better rig the hammocks whilst it is still light."

Matthew nodded ruefully, making the stove safe before he followed the two brothers back on deck. He crept cautiously across the gangplank and, leaning dangerously out over the quayside, managed to wash the worst of the soot from his face. "That will have to do for tonight," he sighed, before returning to the ship, stowing the gangplank behind him. "Paper, quill, ink, bucket, lantern…" he muttered to himself as he entered the master cabin.

"And a shipwright and numerous carpenters!" Lucius added. "Riggers too!"

"We'll have to start with the basics," Sebastian agreed. "Once the ship has been refitted we can then buy more."

"Oh joy," Rufus said dryly, his leg dangling out of his hammock as he rocked himself. "I love shopping!"

"I'll put you in charge of that then," Sebastian teased, helping Pericles up into his wildly swaying hammock.

"Thanks, Captain" he retorted sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Sebastian chuckled as he ensured his youngest brother was secure and comfortably wrapped in the blankets they had bought before heading to his own hammock.

"Tomorrow is another day," Benedick sighed.

"And another day closer to finding Mab," Lucius remarked. "But we have a lot to do before then."

"Sì, that we do," Sebastian agreed as he clambered into his hammock, wondering at the enormity of the task they had undertaken and hoping that he would be up to leading them. "But we'll worry about that tomorrow!" He shut his eyes, sighing heavily, knowing whatever happened, they had done the right thing.

88888


	50. St Kitts

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – everything else belongs to me!

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta.

I have left one piece of Italian in this chapter as I felt it flowed better and I liked it.

**Chapter 50 – St Kitts**

Mab looked at the steep forested hillsides of the island as _The Black Pearl_ dropped anchor in the bay. "And where is this?" she frowned, turning to Jack. "I thought you said there was a town?"

"There is, luv," Jack assured her. "On th' other side."

"On the other side of that?" Mab spluttered, dropping the small sack she was carrying in horror. "I'm a woman, not a goat!"

"Well, seein' as it's an English island, we can't exactly sail in now, can we?" he chuckled. "An' you'll only have ter scramble once… I have ter do it every time I want ter see you!"

"At least there is no fort here," she smiled, remembering what he had told her of the island.

"No, that's why it was chosen," he agreed. "No Navy ter worry about, unless they happen upon us here…"

"True," Mab smiled, climbing up the stairs to the quarterdeck and wrapping her arms about his waist. "Do you think I'll find work here?" she worried. "Is it a busy port?"

"Owen says so," Jack assured her. "Reckons there's a couple of good taverns… an' a few not so good ones." He hugged her to him. "I'll leave yer some money to tide yer over, just in case…"

"Grazie, Jack," she smiled, watching as the boat was lowered and picking up the small sack with her few possessions in.

"Can't have yer starvin' an' losing yer gorgeous curves, eh?" he chuckled, nuzzling her ear.

"Behave!" Mab chided, unable to keep a straight face.

"I am! I'm always good!" Jack protested.

"No, you're usually bad," she corrected, "but I like you that way." She turned, reluctantly heading down the stairs towards the waiting boat, to find a number of crew gathered at the rail to see her off. Nathan, last of all, caught her in a tremendous bear hug.

"Yer take care," he instructed. "Ye know yer can come back any time…"

"I know," she smiled, kissing him on his bearded cheek. "But I do not belong on a pirate ship…"

"Just don't let them traders turn you all respectable," Ambrose worried, racing his twin to be first as they hurried from below to hug her.

"Come on men," Jack urged, shooing them away from his lover. "We'll not make th' town by dark if yer keep this up!" Good-natured grumbling followed his order and they parted to allow Mab to reach the ship's rail. He checked the machete he had strapped to his leg before climbing down to the ship's boat, guiding Mab's feet and then taking her hand as she followed awkwardly in her dress. He thought she looked beautiful, having managed to salvage fabric from a variety of garments he had in the hold to make herself a new dress – all creams and lemons with a modest amount of lace.

He picked up the oars once Mab had settled, rowing the small boat ashore as smoothly as he could, skimming over the dangerous coral reef that kept the Black Pearl from anchoring closer. Mab stared at the large hill, thinking it looked even steeper than she had first thought.

"No use starin' at it," Jack chided, jumping from the boat and beaching it as best he could. He offered Mab his hand and she clambered from the boat, helping him haul it further up the beach and into the cover of a patch of sea-grape before turning back to face the hill. "It ain't goin' ter get any smaller…"

"Sì," she admitted, picking up her small sack and heading determinedly towards a small trail she could see winding its way half-way up the slope. She did not look back – she had said her goodbyes and now that she was leaving, she wanted to get the deed done. She wondered what it would feel like to live ashore, to live alone and worried if she would become used to it. More than anything, she was frightened of being alone. All of her life she had been with her family and, most recently, with Jack and the crew… but now?

Jack took her hand, squeezing it as he sensed her mood. He walked slowly along the beach, keeping to the easiest path until they would have to hack their way up to the trail. But all too soon, the sand petered out and their route started to rise, the foliage becoming thicker and thicker until it was nigh impassable. Jack sighed heavily and reached for the machete, taking the lead, slashing his way through the greenery.

"Yer'll have t' walk carefully here," he cautioned, remembering her bare feet. "Walk behind me an' try not t' step on any leaves… yer never know what can be hidin' beneath them."

Mab looked at him in surprise. "Such as?" she asked warily.

"Some islands have snakes, scorpions, spiders… an' sometimes even th' insects can bite," he warned.

"Perhaps I should ask for a piggy-back?" Mab teased, although his words had unnerved her and she wished she had a stout pair of boots like his.

"Yer'll be fine," he assured her, looking at the rising slope before them. He cut her a nearby sapling, whittling it to a walking stick. "Use this," he suggested, "Whack anythin' that moves…" He looked at her, catching her mischievous grin. "An' I don't mean me!"

Mab pouted, poking her tongue out at him as he turned and continued to hack his way upwards. The way grew even steeper and, despite being fit, Mab was panting by the time they eventually emerged on the narrow trail that traversed the slope.

"It'll be quicker now," Jack gasped, washing the sap from the blade before strapping it back to his leg. He offered Mab the flask, insisting she take several swigs before drinking from it himself. He looked along the trail, realising they still had quite a way to climb before they reached the summit. The giant canopy trees cast deep shadows over the narrow path as it disappeared into the darkness. "We'd best get started again," he sighed. "An' at least goin' down will be easier!"

"And I don't have to climb back up again, like some," Mab teased, chuckling.

"Don't!" he groaned, offering her his hand. He picked up her sack for her, now that he no longer needed the machete and started along the path. "I wish we'd chosen somewhere else now…

Mab slipped her hand into his, kissing him briefly on the lips. "At least we chose somewhere," she reasoned, knowing how many hours Jack had spent pouring over his charts as he tried to pick a spot that was not only safe for her, but safe for him to visit.

"We did," he grinned. "An' you'll be all right here!"

"No pirates you mean," she said quietly, remembering the attempted snatch by Frank and the crew of _The Syrian_.

"No pirates," he confirmed, smiling reassuringly at her as they entered the shadowy depths of the forest, the path still climbing upwards. "No pirates'd be mad enough ter come here!" he joked. "In fact, no-one would be mad enough ter come here!"

"Well, you're mad already," she chuckled. "Or so you would have others believe!"

"Aye, well I can't have too many knowin' m' secrets, can I?" he chuckled, pausing as Mab stopped, her eyes wide with amazement as she looked for the first time upon the majesty of the rainforest. Giant ferns, cabbage palms and enormous, buttress-rooted mahogany trees surrounded them. Brightly coloured butterflies danced in thin shafts of sunlight that filtered through the canopy and the air was filled with the whistles and calls of numerous creatures.

"Incredible!" she gasped when she finally found her voice, walking a short distance ahead of him.

"I know I am," Jack replied smugly.

Mab turned to him, laughing, shaking her head at his words. "Ti amo, Jack," she chuckled, smiling at him before continuing. (_Trans: I love you_)

"Eh?" Jack asked, hurrying after her. "Ti what?"

"It means move your backside," she lied, looking back at him.

"I'll give you backside," he threatened, shaking his fist at her. Mab laughed at him, wriggling her bottom as she walked along the trail, her skirts swishing, but she did not stop. "Come here, yer wanton woman!" Jack cried, catching her wrist. He pulled her to him. "Let me walk ahead, an' keep a sharp eye," he reminded her, for although the dirt trail was relatively well-trodden, he was still cautious.

"Sì," Mab conceded, moving to one side to allow him to pass, but despite his words, she still found her eyes drawn to the stunning beauty of the place. Jack shook his head ruefully,

scanning the trail himself, knowing how he had stared in awe himself on first seeing a rainforest. But they made it over the ridge and through the lush undergrowth without mishap and, as they emerged from the trees, Jack could see the town of Basseterre below.

"Well, there's yer home," he pointed. "Basseterre. Hopefully yer'll be happy there…

"I hope so too," she sighed. "Although I will miss you…"

"I'll miss yer too," Jack replied, turning and facing her. "I like havin' you on board."

"Cleaning your cabin you mean?" she teased.

"Nah, an' not fer th' obvious either," he grinned.

"Ah, so if it was not the bunk warming, perhaps it was the cooking? Or the sewing?" she chuckled. "Or the singing?"

"Just you," he smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. Mab hugged him, then turned sharply and continued walking down the hill towards the town. She had not thought that it would be so hard saying goodbye to Jack, but she was finding it far worse than she had believed she would. However, her fear of cannonfire and the worry of another ship trying to snatch her made her realise there was no other option. "Thank gawd we're nearly at th' bottom," Jack gasped, seriously out of breath.

"Come on, old man," she taunted. "The sooner we get there, the sooner you can rest…"

"Yer tryin' ter kill me fer my treasure, aren't you?" he panted.

"No," she assured him earnestly, knowing how lost she would feel without his dry humour on land.

"You sure?" he pressed, raising an eyebrow.

"Si," she assured him. "I think I've had enough of pirate treasure lately," she confessed ruefully.

"Aye, I guess yer have, luv," Jack agreed. "Come on, let's book a room fer t'night an' we'll see about finding yer a job in th' morning."

88888


	51. An Unwelcome Surprise

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – everything else belongs to me!

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta.

Today, I'm going to do a Starlight… and leave it on a cliffie!

**Chapter 51 – An Unwelcome Surprise**

Mab slid the bolt across the door, relieved when the tavern had closed for the night, unable to sing another note. Although her employer, Colm Gillespie, was a fair man, he expected her to sing for most of the evening and when she was not singing, he demanded she clear and clean the tables. Sighing, she worked her way, table by table, back towards the bar. Jack had been gone for more than a month and she missed him terribly – not even the companionship of the small, black and white terrier puppy one of the other bar girls had given her could fill the void. She suspected it had been more a case of Felicity's father trying to get rid of an unwanted litter, but Felicity herself was a sweet girl and above such guile. Costard, however, was an engaging creature, a scruffy ball of black and white wiry fur. In keeping with her family names, Mab had named him for the clown from William Shakespeare's _Love's Labour's Lost_.

"Goodnight," she called, nodding to Colm as she placed the rag behind the clean bar before heading out of the tavern's back door. She paused, yawning and stepping over an unconscious drunkard, then headed down the narrow alleyway. A sharp right and then a left brought her to the deserted market, traders and sailors alike having long sought their beds. She made her way across the square, not sorry she would soon see her own bed that night, the stifling heat of the day draining her and making her wish for a swaying deck and cool offshore breezes. The Oakfield Arms had been especially busy that day and she had been surprised to see a large number of naval sailors in the crowds. Martha, another of the bar girls, had told her that the _HMS Amersham_ was anchored in the harbour, its captain visiting one of the nearby plantations. She shivered, remembering when the same ship had caused such damage to _The Black Pearl_, hoping that it would be gone soon. Her experience at the hands of George Willoughby and then her time with the pirates had only caused to accentuate her fear of the authorities.

"Mab?" a voice called as she passed the unshuttered windows of The Griffin. "Mab, is that you?"

She turned, half-recognising the voice, before catching sight of Theodore Groves striding towards her. "Theodore?" she frowned.

"Good grief! It is you!" the naval officer exclaimed. "Whatever are you doing here?" He had heard some of his men speaking about a woman singing in one of the taverns, but never had dreamed that it could have been his one-time lover. He had not been to this part of the Caribbean since gaining command of the _HMS Amersham_ following the death of Anthony Beaumont and wondered how long she had been living in Basseterre.

"Working," Mab retorted, stepping more fully into the light and forcing a welcoming smile on her face. With luck, he and the _HMS Amersham_, would be sailing soon.

"But why are you here on St. Kitts and not with your troupe?" he puzzled.

"I… I am not with the troupe any more," she replied, not wishing to tell him more than she had to.

"Why?" Theodore pressed. "Has it anything to do with what happened to George Willoughby?"

"Who?" she evaded, wondering how he had made the connection to her.

"George Willoughby, a magistrate and landowner in Jamaica," Theodore explained. "I have reason to believe you knew him… or at least your father did."

"I would not know about that," she shrugged. "Do you mind, it's late… I was just off home." She turned to leave.

"Let me walk you then," he suggested, falling into step beside her.

"I would not want to keep you from your business," Mab insisted, cursing that he would not leave her alone.

"You are not keeping me from anything," he smiled.

"But I am merely going home to bed, which you will be keeping me from if you continue," she remarked, yawning for effect.

"Have you heard of Frank Dermot?" Theodore asked, wondering at the coolness of her welcome considering the last night they had spent together.

"No!" she snapped, losing her patience. "Now please, Theodore, let me be!"

"George Willoughby was murdered," he told her as he continued to keep pace. "We found evidence that he was a pirate by the name of Alfred Wilson, who in turn was linked to Frank Dermot." He put his arm on her shoulder, twirling her about to face him. "Was your father Frank Dermot?" he demanded.

"My father is Jacoby Allerton, as you well know!" she retorted. "Good night, Theodore!" She turned sharply, increasing her pace as she hurried towards her home.

"Why did he hold you in the summerhouse at his mansion?" Theodore called. For a second, Mab's feet faltered, but then she walked on, neither talking nor looking back. "I found a scrap of material that I believe came from the harlequin outfit you wore at the wedding," he insisted. "Your family left town in a tearing hurry that same day! I want answers!" he demanded, grabbing her arm and stopping her a few yards short of her home.

"Let me go!" she snapped, trying to pull her arm from his hand, but his grip was firm and unyielding.

"I need answers, Mab!" he sighed, trying to soften his tone. He could see she knew something. She was not a good liar and he could see that he had frightened her. "The Commodore needs answers and I think you can give them to us," he said, wishing she would trust him.

"I know nothing!" she protested, still trying to break his grip, tears welling in her eyes.

"Mab," he reasoned. "You're not in trouble – quite the contrary, as I believe Willoughby wronged you… but I have to know what happened!"

"I cannot tell you what I do not know," she lied, finally freeing her arm. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a long day tomorrow!" She put her foot on the rickety, sun-bleached stairs that led up the side of the building. Theodore followed. Mab paused at the top, fumbling for her key. "Kindly leave me alone, Theodore," she begged. "I am not inviting you in."

"I do not want to have to arrest you," he cautioned, "but will if it comes to that…"

"On what charge?" she snapped, finally managing to open the door, grabbing Costard just in time as he tried to dive through the gap. Clearly the puppy had chewed through his tether again.

"Withholding information," he sighed, peering past her into her home. The place looked basic, but clean from what he could see… and despite the shadowy outline of a double bed, it did not appear as if she had company.

"I told you," she insisted. "I had nothing to do with that man's death! Now please leave me alone!" She stepped inside, turning to shut the door.

"But I need to know how he died," Theodore demanded. "Mab!" he protested, pushing against the door and placing his foot in it so she could not shut it.

"Leave me alone!" she cried angrily, trying to put her weight against the door without releasing the puppy, knowing he would be down the stairs and out into the night given even half a chance.

Theodore winced as the door pressed against his foot. "Very well," he sighed, moving his foot and backing away. "I am sorry…" For a moment he hoped she would speak, but she did not. The door shut and he heard the key turning in the lock. Frowning, he slowly made his way back down the stairs. Never had he been more sure of anything in his life – he knew that Mab knew, but was damned if he knew why she was so reluctant to tell him.

88888

Captain Groves ordered the four marines to approach Mab's home quietly in the dim, early dawn light. He suspected that Mab would be the sort to do a runner if she could, which is why he had not pressed further the night before. Best to let her think he had given up and returned to his ship he reasoned, not wanting her to realise her mistake until it was too late for her to flee. He nodded to one of the men to follow him up the rickety stairs, standing back at the top so that the marine could kick the door in. Although he knew it was locked, it did not look as if it would stand up to a serious assault – and he was right. With one hefty kick, the door flew inwards, hanging awkwardly on its broken hinges. A scream of pure fright, and shrill barking, swiftly followed the crashing door.

"It's only me, Mab," Theodore assured her, entering the room. He smiled on seeing her still in bed, holding a sheet and an angry puppy to her.

"You bastardo!" she cursed, shaking. She had not thought he would act so decisively and wished she had given into her earlier thoughts of fleeing into the rainforest.

"I am sorry," he apologised, "but you left me with no choice…"

"Get your man out of my home!" she spat, glaring at him.

"Out!" Theodore ordered the marine that had followed him in, trusting that the other three men were still at their posts where he had positioned them about the building. "Now get dressed, you're coming with me!"

"But what about my door!" she protested, realising there was little she could do except do as he ordered.

"I will ensure that the door is repaired," he assured her, smiling as she climbed awkwardly out of the bed, keeping the sheet firmly wrapped about her as she tethered the puppy to a stout staple in the wall.

"I told you last night, I know nothing that can help you!" she insisted, wondering if there was any way she could talk her way out of the situation.

"I don't believe you," Theodore replied simply. "You're not in trouble of any kind, I assure you that, but we must have the answers and I think you can provide them – or at least some of them…"

Mab glared at him, angrily throwing the sheet to one side and reaching for her clothes, not caring if he saw her naked. She put on her undergarments and undershift before wriggling into her dress without tightening the laces.

"Do you want me to…" Theodore offered, indicating her back.

"No!" she snapped, pulling her boots from beneath the bed and slipping them on.

"We could have avoided this," he chided. "You could have come with me last night…"

"I am not going back there willingly," she insisted.

"A murder was committed and I need to know if Frank Dermot was involved in it!" he countered.

"How would I know?" she demanded, throwing her hands in the air. "I don't know who Frank Dermot is!"

"Well, you can tell the Commodore what you do know then, can't you, Mab," he sighed.

"Why must I?" she argued. "You burst in here, Lieutenant, demanding this and that when I have already told you I know nothing!"

"It's Captain," Theodore corrected, proud of his command even if he wished that he had attained it in more pleasant circumstances. "Now come on, let's go…"

Mab snatched her comb from the small dresser, putting it in her purse with her few coins, wishing there was some way that she could leave a message for Jack. "You'd best lead on then," she snapped, untying Costard and wrapping the end of his tether firmly about her wrist.

Theodore made to argue about the dog, not wanting the creature on board, but he did not think it was worth another argument with Mab. He had a feeling that, without the dog, they would be carrying her out of the building kicking and screaming. He nodded and led the way down the stairs, frowning at the crowd of people who had gathered in the street. They appeared to be mainly curious stallholders who had been preparing their stands in the market, but he was not about to risk any kind of fracas and ordered his men to disperse the people.

Mab followed sulkily, stomping along, the four men escorting her giving her little option. Theodore reached the ship's boat and climbed in, reaching out to help her as one of his men picked up the dog. To his surprise, she took his hand, but grimaced as if she were touching something distasteful. "It will not be for long," he assured her.

"So you say," she retorted, settling her skirts about her as she sat down before taking Costard from the marine that held him. The puppy, catching her mood, growled at the men as they picked up the oars, rowing her towards the large naval vessel anchored in the harbour.

As they neared the ship, a bosun's chair could be seen rising above the ship's rail, slowly lowering to meet them. Theodore helped her into it, narrowly avoiding the snapping jaws of the small terrier. "Control him," he cautioned, "or I'll have him muzzled!"

Mab simply glowered at him, not speaking as she was raised gradually from the boat, a marine reaching to guide her feet safely over the ship's rail. Theodore climbed quickly up beside her, closely followed by his men. "Secure the boat," he ordered, "and make ready to sail!"

"Aye, Captain," the men nearby chorused, hurrying about the ship as the boat was raised. Theodore offered Mab his arm, saddened when she did not take it.

"Would you like to come to my cabin for now?" he asked, aware of the intensity of the sun despite the still early hour. "I will arrange a side cabin for you to sleep in," he offered, already knowing which man would be asked to give up his bunk for her - Lieutenant Hugh Mallow. Only recently arrived in the Caribbean, the officious young man appeared intent on upsetting and offending everyone he encountered. It would do him good to have to sleep in a hammock like the rest of the men for a while.

"Grazie," Mab replied sourly as he paused, turning to a member of his crew.

"Buch, go to the galley and fetch some breakfast for Miss Allerton," he ordered, knowing Mab had not eaten that day.

"Aye, Sir," the man replied, doffing his hat slightly to Mab before dashing off.

Theodore opened the doors to his cabin, ushering her inside. She was immediately struck by the similarities, and differences, between it and Jack's cabin. Although the basics were the same – the large table, a screened off bunk, and a private head, the naval vessel was utilitarian compared to the luxuries of_The Black Pearl_. "Please, take a seat," he smiled, trying to make peace with her. The journey to Port Royal would take over a week, even with favourable winds and it would drag further with such a taciturn guest.

"What happened, Mab?" he asked quietly, watching as she let the puppy down to the floor. He noted she kept a firm grip of the tether, clearly not trusting the young animal not to run off. "The last time I saw you, we were lovers… and yet now?" He sighed, removing his hat. "Now it is as if we are strangers, or worse, enemies…"

"You are taking me to where I do not wish to go, and by force," she countered.

"I would have had to ask you to return to Port Royal with me even if you had answered my questions last night," Theodore consoled. "It is the Commodore himself that will wish to speak with you, to hear your answers from your own lips…"

"But I've told you…" Mab began.

"Yes, I know… you know nothing." He looked at her wryly. "You are not a good liar, Mab… and now is not a good time to start…" He smiled, hoping to put her more at ease. "But I will not press for answers, despite my curiosity," he admitted. "Perhaps we should keep our conversation on a lighter note… are you well?" he asked.

"I am," Mab admitted slowly.

"And have you been on St. Kitts long?" he pressed.

"Just over a month…" she replied.

"And are you settled?" he continued. "If not, perhaps you would consider making a fresh start in Port Royal?"

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked warily.

"I was wondering… if…" Theodore had the grace to blush. "If you would care to visit my house again…"

"No," Mab answered bluntly.

"Is there some reason that Basseterre has a hold on you? You could make a far better living in Port Royal, earn far more money…" he suggested.

"I like Basseterre," she evaded, worrying where his questions were leading.

Theodore looked at her, considering. "Is there someone in your life now?" he puzzled. "Who is he?"

"Nobody in your social circle," she snapped, turning as she heard a sharp knock on the doorframe.

"Captain," an officer interrupted. "We are ready to sail…"

Theodore smiled at Mab. "If you will excuse me," he said, rising and reaching for his hat.

"Sì," Mab acknowledged, watching as he walked out onto the deck, leaving the doors open behind him to catch any breeze. As the ship's anchors were slowly raised, she went and stood by the stern windows, looking out at the town that had briefly been her home… and where Jack would return for her – except she would not be there.

88888

Da-da-dum! Reviews make the chapters come quicker… hint hint!


	52. Return to Port Royal

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine!

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta and for those of you that are reviewing!

**Chapter 52 – Return to Port Royal**

Mab climbed to stand beside Theodore on the quarterdeck as he ordered the sails furled, Costard scrambling up the steps beside her. He had gotten used to being on board over the past ten days and, to the amusement of the crew, had tried to explore every nook and cranny. Theodore smiled at her, but she did not return the greeting, instead staring miserably over the starboard rail at Port Royal. "Per favore, don't make me go there," she asked quietly.

"I have to," Theodore replied, turning to face her. Despite his hopes that she would open up and talk to him, she had become more and more withdrawn the nearer they got to the town. "I am sorry."

"Per favore," she repeated.

"You have nothing to fear," he assured her. "I have told you, you are not in any trouble. The Commodore just needs to ask you some questions about the death of George Willoughby and why your troupe left so quickly on the day of the wedding." He shook his head sadly, thinking of Charles Gillette's young bride of that day already a widow.

"Promise you won't let them hang me…" she worried, afraid what would happen if the authorities tried to twist her words.

"Hang you?" he exclaimed, looking at her in astonishment. "Of course you're not going to be hanged!"

"Promise me?" she insisted.

He was surprised to see how pale she was. She looked terrified. "It would be over my dead body," he assured her as the anchors were released. "You will be safe." Belatedly he realised that he had mistaken her attitude for surliness, not sensing her fear, and he felt guilty for his failure.

"Grazie," she nodded, turning and looking back at Port Royal.

"Come," he urged. "The sooner you get it over with, the sooner you will realise there was nothing to worry about…" He offered her his arm, smiling as she slowly took it. "I will be with you," he promised, leading her down the stairs to the main deck, nodding to his men to prepare a boat. Helping her into the bosun's chair, he let his hand linger briefly on her arm. "You have my word, nothing will happen to you…"

Mab did not speak, but held Costard to her as she was once again hoisted into the air. Theodore climbed down, ensuring he, himself, was there to guide her to safety. Once all were settled, his men picked up the oars, rowing smoothly towards the quay. He tried to catch her eye, to smile reassuringly at her, but Mab kept her eyes downcast, scratching the puppy behind his ear, making him wriggle on her lap.

But all too soon, for Mab at least, they reached the quayside. She handed Costard to one of the men, waiting as Theodore climbed out himself before offering her his hand. The marine passed up the puppy and, once the boat was secured, the men lined up around her. Theodore spoke to one of the men and he sped off towards the fort to announce their arrival.

"This way," Theodore indicated, once again offering her his arm and led her through the town towards the fort. The men followed, although she doubted she could run now even if she had wanted to. Her legs felt like jelly, and she trembled as she entered the courtyard. "I think the puppy had best remain here," he suggested, motioning one of his men to take it. "Wait here," he ordered the three of them. "We will be back shortly," he said, turning to help Mab climb the flight of stairs, surprised to feel her shaking.

It: "_Once more into the valley of death_," she muttered as she entered the shady corridor.

"Pardon?" Theodore queried, half turning to her as they walked along, not pausing at any of the numerous doors.

"Nothing," she muttered.

Theodore shrugged, reckoning that she would tell him if she wanted to. "It is just up here," he said quietly, pausing a few moments later outside of an open door. He led Mab inside. "Donald," he smiled, finding his housemate in the outer office.

"He's expecting you," Lieutenant Chester informed him. "Miss," he nodded.

Mab nodded back, not trusting herself to speak. She felt sick to her stomach and, without Theodore's arm, feared she would faint. He squeezed her arm as Donald knocked on the door.

"Captain Groves and Miss Allerton to see you, Commodore," he announced.

"Send them in," James Norrington instructed, his voice carrying easily to those waiting. Theodore led Mab through the open door into the office, Donald shutting the door behind them. "Ah, Captain Groves," the Commodore nodded. "Miss Allerton," he smiled. "I do not believe we have officially met…"

"No, Sir," she said quietly, looking worriedly at Theodore.

"Please, sit down," he insisted, indicating a chair opposite his desk. "Would you like tea? Coffee?"

"Neither, grazie," she declined, sitting where she had been told, her hands worrying the fabric of her dress.

"I would like to ask you some questions," he began, smiling kindly in the hope that it would put the obviously nervous woman at ease. "Firstly, did you ever know or meet George Willoughby? He was the local magistrate…"

Mab looked towards Theodore, praying that there was still some way she could avoid the question. "The truth, Mab," he insisted. "No lies this time."

"I did not…" she protested.

The Commodore coughed. "Do I have to repeat my question?" he pressed, wondering at the exchange between his captain and the entertainer. "Did you know him? Did you ever meet him?"

Mab glared at Theodore before turning to the Commodore. "Sì," she admitted, slowly nodding.

"And how did you know or meet him?" he continued.

Mab knew that she could not now hold back anything that had happened to her and her cheeks burned with shame. She raised her gaze from her lap, looking miserably at the Commodore. "When he ordered me stripped naked and beat the hell out of me," she whispered, shutting her eyes as she remembered.

Both men blanched, looking at each other in shock. "Pardon?" James Norrington spluttered. "Are you serious?"

"There is little point in me lying, is there?" she retorted defensively. "You want to know about him? Fine, I'll tell you! Yes, he believed he knew Papà and approached Papà at the party, threatening him… which is why we left." Tears welled in her eyes as she spoke.

"What did he threaten your father about?" James puzzled.

"I do not know," Mab admitted truthfully, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. "My father is a private person, even to his family. I… I was a little slow getting back to the ship, it seems. I wanted to say goodbye…" She glanced at Theodore.

He frowned with concern, realising that she had been ill-treated because of him, albeit indirectly. For a moment he wished he had not begged her to spend the night of the wedding with him, reasoning that she would have returned to _The Tarantara_ quicker if he had not.

"I was nearly at the docks," she continued. "There were these two slaves and a white man. They tied me, gagged and hooded me, and bundled me into a carriage."

"Do you know the white man's name?" Theodore asked, unable to help himself. "Sorry, Sir…" he apologised.

"It is all right," the Commodore conceded, admitting to himself Theodore's hunch that Mab would be able to help them had been correct. "Do you?" he pressed, turning back to Mab.

"I don't know his name… but he was the coachman…" Mab frowned, not wanting to remember what she had spent so long trying to forget.

"Brian Gibson?" Theodore wondered, looking to his superior.

"It could very well be," he mused, remembering the evasive man from their investigations at the burnt out summerhouse. "I will arrange for him to be brought in later." He noted Mab paled at his words. "Then what?" he asked Mab gently, hoping to reassure her.

"The coach went back to the wedding… I could hear the noise. Somebody got in – I believe it was this Willoughby. The next thing I knew we were at his house, although I never saw it. The coachman shackled me in the summerhouse… then…" She faltered, shuddering, not able to tell more. "Well, the next ten days were pretty much the same."

"It is all right, you don't have to go into detail," James assured her. "Except… did either man… force himself on you?" he asked, phrasing his question carefully as he tried not to distress her further.

"I was not raped," Mab stated tonelessly.

"I am sorry," he apologised, "but I had to ask."

"I am sure there is little point in raping someone who cannot even stand," she reasoned.

"Some men would," Theodore muttered distastefully.

"No… he just liked to beat me unconscious," Mab explained.

"Who?" the Commodore frowned. "Willoughby?"

"Sì," Mab nodded. "And then I was rescued… there was a fight, and he died."

"That fits the description of Alfred Wilson," Theodore interjected. "He used to like to beat women from what we've been told."

"Who rescued you?" James Norrington pressed. "Your father?" Mab shook her head, determined that she would not reveal Jack's presence in the matter. "Then who?"

"I do not know his name," Mab evaded, reasoning it was not a lie for she doubted Jack Sparrow was the pirate's true name. "He and his men took me to my father," she explained, hoping he would be satisfied with such scant information.

"Someone your father hired then?" James Norrington sighed, wondering what she was hiding and why, but reasoning that it mattered little in the overall scheme of things. "Does the name Alfred Wilson mean anything to you?" he asked. "Have you ever heard of him?"

"No," Mab insisted.

"And you did not recognise George Willoughby? Perhaps from when you were a child?" he suggested.

"Why should I have?" she puzzled. "I had never been to the Caribbean… and I doubt he had been to Venice…"

"I see," he conceded, sighing once more. He had a feeling that she knew more, that somehow the troupe were linked more deeply to this than she was revealing, but for now, what she had told them was enough.

"And now, if you've finished shaming me, I'd like to go back home," she insisted.

"We will need you to identify Brian Gibson first," he told her. "And I am not sure when there will be a ship going back to St. Kitts. I had hoped to send the _HMS Amersham_ to the Bahamas to deal with some pirates, so you may be here for a couple of weeks…"

"So what am I meant to do in the meantime?" she gasped, turning to Theodore in shock. "Sleep in the gutters and starve?"

"I…" Theodore had the grace to look embarrassed. He had not thought that far ahead, merely intent on getting her to speak before the Commodore. "I am sure you can stay at my house," he offered.

"I do not think that would be proper in a household consisting entirely of men," James Norrington cautioned. "And especially considering your past involvement with Miss Allerton." He frowned, bridging his hands before him, reluctantly admitting to himself the

only viable option. "My aunt is currently visiting from England. Miss Allerton may stay at my house and act as her companion until she can be returned home."

"I…" Mab spluttered.

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to show Miss Allerton to my home. Inform my staff that she is to be a guest and is to be treated with every courtesy," he cautioned, fearing that his butler would likely think the girl was the additional kitchen helper he had been asking for.

"Of course, Sir," Theodore nodded, offering Mab his arm as she rose.

"I will see you at dinner this evening, Miss Allerton," James Norrington called as Theodore opened the office door, leading her out.

"Sì, Sir" Mab acknowledged, not knowing what else to say. Only when she was half-way along the corridor did she find her tongue. "I cannot stay with the Commodore!" she hissed to Theodore, conscious of whoever might be nearby.

"Why not?" Theodore frowned. "It was most gracious of him to offer… and to be companion to his aunt..." Having met the lady, he was unsure if that was an honour or not.

"But… but…" Mab flustered.

"He is my superior," Theodore apologised. "Therefore, you will stay as he has requested."

"Sì," she conceded, realising that it was not an argument she stood a chance of winning.

88888


	53. Aunt Beatrice

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine!

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta!

**Chapter 53 – Aunt Beatrice**

Mab followed Theodore through the streets of Port Royal, out of the town and up the hillside to a grand looking mansion with a fine view of the harbour. He led her through the open, wrought iron gates and up a winding drive to the impressive front door. He knocked sharply and waited.

"I believe you should arrive by the front door," he shrugged, "seeing as the Commodore insisted you are a guest." He looked up as the door opened. "Ah, Bidford," he smiled.

"Kitchen is the side door," Harold Bidford chided, looking down his nose at Mab and her dog. "And no animals!"

"I am not bringing you a new girl," Theodore retorted, angry at the man's assumption. "Miss Allerton is here as a guest of Commodore Norrington. He wishes her to stay and be companion to his aunt until a ship can be found to take her home."

Harold Bidford bridled at the rebuke, but nodded. "My apologies," he demurred. "But I will have to insist that the animal is taken to the side entrance. The Commodore does not allow animals into the house."

Theodore caught a brief smirk and wondered at this, but he was determined that Mab would not be forced to use the servants' entrance when she truly was a guest. "Give me Costard," he offered, "and I'll take him around for you." He smiled, seeing the butler almost choke. "Perhaps you could introduce Miss Allerton to Mistress Avens whilst I do so?"

"Of course, Captain," the butler replied, knowing that Theodore had left him with no other option. "This way, Miss." He stood aside, bidding her enter.

"I will come and find you in a moment," Theodore assured Mab, taking Costard's tether and ushering her inside. "I won't be long."

"But he'll…" Mab worried, turning to her puppy.

"He'll be fine," Theodore assured her, walking briskly down the steps and disappearing around the side of the building before she could protest further.

"Miss…" the butler prompted, waiting for her to enter.

Mab took a deep breath and walked into the lobby. If she had been impressed by what she considered the grandeur of Theodore's home, it was nothing compared to the opulence that confronted her now. Her eyes were drawn upwards to the ceiling of intricately moulded plaster which was dominated by an immense chandelier. Desperately she tried not to gawp, but she knew she must look very provincial to the butler.

He coughed.

"This way," he indicated, leading her through a set of double doors and along a wide corridor which opened into a small hall with a more modest set of stairs and three doorways. It was at one of these doorways that he paused, knocking politely and waiting for an answer.

"Come," a reedy voice instructed.

The butler opened the door, bidding her follow. "Sorry to disturb you, Mistress Avens," he apologised, "but the Commodore has sent Captain Groves with a house guest." Mab cautiously came to stand beside him. "I understand that he wishes her to be your companion…"

"My companion?" Beatrice Avens put down her embroidery, peering over her spectacles to look at the young woman. She snorted, thinking that she looked common and not the type of woman she was used to associating with. "Are you sure?"

"Captan Groves assured me so," he insisted.

"And where is the good captain?" she frowned.

Mab was relieved to hear booted feet behind her. "I am here, Mistress Avens," he said, walking past the butler and bowing politely to the elderly woman. "Miss Allerton here has been helping the Commodore and myself with the investigations into the death of George Willoughby and has need of somewhere to stay until a ship can be found to take her home…"

"And how long will that be?" Beatrice interrupted, nodding at Harold Bidford to dismiss him.

"The Commodore expects it to be no longer than two weeks," he assured her.

"Well, step forward then, girl!" the grey haired woman snapped, snorting as Mab bobbed a curtsey. She looked at her, judging her. "Do you have anything to recommend you?" she pressed.

"I do not know, madam," Mab admitted. "I know I do not have the graces of a lady, but I can read and write in English, Italian and Spanish, plus I can speak a little French…"

"Not many would admit to that nowadays," Beatrice remarked dryly.

"My family travel a lot," she explained.

"Really?" The grey haired woman puzzled. "What do they do?"

"We are entertainers, madam," Mab expanded.

"Oh, I see," Beatrice said haughtily, remembering now where she had heard the name Allerton. "Well, perhaps we shall continue this conversation after I have rested. This heat is so tiresome." She rang a small handbell and, almost instantly, a maid appeared, helping her from the chair as she struggled to rise. "Perhaps, Captain, you would care to show Miss Allerton the library whilst I rest?" she prompted as she picked up her cane.

"Of course, Mistress Avens," Theodore assured her, bowing again as she departed, smiling as Mab bobbed another curtsey. He waited until he was sure the elderly woman had left before speaking. "She's a bit of a dragon," he apologised, "but it should only be for a few weeks." He offered Mab his arm and, to his delight, she took it. "Although perhaps the library here will make up for it?" He led her from the room and opened the next door along the hallway, ushering Mab inside. "I cannot stay long," he apologised, "but perhaps I can get you settled first."

Mab did not answer. If she had feared looking provincial in front of the butler, it was nothing compared with her slack-jawed amazement on seeing the Commodore's library. "I must be dead…" she muttered, her hand dropping from Theodore's arm as she walked towards the hundreds of books that lined the room.

"You look quite alive to me," Theodore quipped.

"May I?" she asked, not even looking at him as she reached towards a book.

"Well, I don't see why not as Mistress Avens suggested it," he reasoned. "Do you need a hand?" He hurried forward, helping her lift the heavy book down onto the reading lectern. "Or would you rather read in the garden? It will be cooler in the garden." He smiled at her. "I know for a fact that the Commodore himself often reads in the summerhouse, so it will be quite all right."

"Grazie," she nodded, waiting as he picked the book up for her and, opening the French doors, led her out onto a raised terrace overlooking the lush, formal garden.

"Here," he said, turning and walking along the terrace to a shady looking summerhouse.

Mab sat, delighting in the view of the gardens as well as the coolness of the shade. Theodore handed her the book and she settled it comfortably on her lap bringing her knees up to support it. "I'll have to leave you for now," he apologised. "But I will ask one of the maids to bring you a drink and shall pop back when I am able."

Mab looked up at him, feeling guilty for her doubts over him on board the _HMS Amersham_. "Grazie, Theodore," she said sincerely, smiling. "I shall look forward to it."

88888

"Bertrams!" Beatrice rang the handbell angrily, waiting a few moments before ringing it again, nearly shaking the clapper from its fixings in her frustration at the delay. "Bertrams! Where are you?" The door finally opened to reveal the flustered face of the young blonde maid. "What kept you girl?" she snapped.

"I am sorry, Mistress Avens," she apologised, bobbing a curtsey. "I was helping Cook in the kitchens and didn't hear you…"

"My nephew employs you to attend me," Beatrice replied haughtily, "not to help those incapable of performing their own duties!"

"Yes, Mistress Avens," the young maid, Ethel, assured her, bobbing another curtsey in the hope of appeasing the fearsome woman.

"In future I trust you will remember that! Now, I wish to rise and take a cooling drink in the sitting room before dinner." Despite the lateness of the afternoon, Beatrice still found the heat unbearable and often longed for the cooler air of Hertfordshire.

Ethel scurried to assist her from her bed, her own thoughts unknowingly mirroring those of the older woman, wishing that the old dragon would return to England sooner rather than later. But despite everyone's wishes, the Commodore's too she suspected, Beatrice Avens showed no signs of leaving.

"Where is Miss Allerton?" she demanded, huffing as Ethel helped her dress.

"I believe she is in the summer house," the maid replied, tightening the laces of the brocade dress as firmly as she could.

"I will take my refreshment there then," Beatrice instructed, still bemused at her nephew's choice of companion for her. His insistence in doing his duty, whilst commendable in a man of his station, meant that she would be forced to spend time with the girl. She hoped that the entertainer would have some redeemable traits, but the way she had acted earlier, Beatrice doubted it. The girl was common, a foreigner and, if her suspicions were correct, a girl of extremely dubious morals. But despite her doubts, it was her duty to be charitable to those less fortunate than herself. "Bring a drink for Miss Allerton as well," she ordered, leaning on her cane as she left the room without a backward glance at the maid.

"Yes, Mistress Avens," Ethel curtsied, hurrying to obey.

"I'm not surprised she's buried two husbands," Martha sniped once the old woman had passed, not seeing the house-maid kneeling as she cleaned nearby.

"Sssh!" Ethel hissed, glancing worriedly at the departing woman's back fearful that the other maid's sharp tongue would get them both in trouble.

"Rumour has it she's looking for another one, too," she snorted. "I wonder who the poor bugger is she's got in her sights…"

"I heard it's the Governor," Ethel confided, risking a few moments conversation with her friend.

"Old Swann?" Martha spluttered. "Blimey, she'd scare him t' death!"

"Perhaps that's what happened to the first two," Ethel giggled.

"Perkins! Aren't you finished yet?" Harold Bidford called from the base of the stairs.

"Nearly, Mister Bidford," the maid replied, winking at Ethel as she hurried in the opposite direction to the staff stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Well, hurry up!" the butler snapped. "Commodore Norrington will be home shortly!" He sighed heavily, cursing the vagaries of his staff. As if it were not bad enough that Mistress Avens kept the household jumping, now he had to make arrangements for the entertainer – and her dog! "Heaven knows what th' Commodore'll make of that," he muttered to himself, knowing that he did not permit animals inside the house. For now the creature was tethered in the back yard, and as far as he was concerned, it could stay there.

88888

Beatrice made her way slowly and, despite the tapping of her cane, quietly towards the summer house, curious to see what the young woman was up to. But, despite her obvious approach, she was shocked to find that she had not been noticed. Mab sat with her feet up on the wooden bench, her knees forming a lectern for the heavy tome that held her enthralled. Although she had appeared interested when Beatrice had mentioned the library, the older woman had not expected to find her reading so soon.

She stood for a moment, leaning on her cane as she studied the entertainer. Her hair was too short to be fashionable, her tanned skin bespoke her lowly status, but Beatrice was forced to concede that she was pretty in a somewhat exotic fashion.

Finally, unable to stand any longer with her arthritic hip, Beatrice coughed. The startled gasp that escaped Mab's lips evidence of her interest in the book – clearly her inattention had been no act.

"And what is it that has you so enthralled that you cannot help me sit?" Beatrice demanded dryly.

"My apologies…" Mab carefully closed the leather-bound book, placing it safely on the bench beside her before rising to assist Beatrice.

Beatrice sat, somewhat awkwardly for the seat was a little low for her. "Well?" she pressed, pleasantly surprised at the care the girl had shown the book. "What are you reading?"

"It is a collection of Mister Shakespeare's plays," Mab replied. "I did not think you would mind as you did say I could use the library, and Theodore said that it would be permitted to read here in the shade…"

"Indeed I did," Beatrice conceded, raising an eyebrow at the girl's use of the captain's first name. "So, which of the Bard's offerings are you reading?"

"Pericles, Prince of Tyre," Mab answered, thinking sadly of her brother. "I have never found a copy before."

"You like his plays?" Beatrice puzzled, surprised by the young woman's interest. She loved many of his plays and had always tried to attend the theatre whenever she had been in London.

"Sì… I mean yes. My mother was greatly enamoured of his plays and we are all named after his characters…" Mab explained.

"And just who are "we"?" Beatrice frowned.

"Myself and my four brothers – Sebastian, Lucius, Benedick and Pericles," Mab continued.

"Your family are entertainers?" the elderly woman remarked. "You performed for the Trelawny wedding recently, did you not?"

"Sì," Mab replied, not wishing to remember.

"And what do you do within the troupe?" Beatrice demanded, wondering if she would find any redeeming qualities to the girl that would make her presence more bearable.

"I am an acrobat, the knife-thrower's target, I sing and I also play the tin whistle," Mab said.

"You sing?" Beatrice pressed. "Well?"

"Some have said so," Mab conceded, not wanting to be seen to brag. She knew both Theodore and Jack liked to hear her sing, but considering her involvement with them, she did not know how unbiased their opinions were.

"Sing for me then," Beatrice commanded.

Mab blinked, surprised by her request. No, order, for it was quite clear that the elderly woman expected her to obey. She thought for a moment, knowing many of the tunes she sang were rough shanties and only suitable for singing in taverns, but slowly she nodded, composing herself and she sang.

Day is nearly over now, the night will soon be gone,  
And I must leave my lady with the coming of the dawn,  
Though short our time together, yet there's love to fill a heart,  
And keep us close whenever we must be so far apart.

_I wish my love could come with me  
or I with her could stay,  
But she can't go and I well know  
that I must be away._

I think about the many times I've been far from my home,  
That place wherein my lady dwells whilst I am forced to roam  
I think about the happy times, returning for a while,  
Again to see the face that says: "I love you" with its smile.

_I wish my love could come with me  
or I with her could stay,  
But she can't go and I well know  
that I must be away._

Around the world and back again or gone for just a day,  
It matters not how short the time, away is still away,  
A world is only half-explored by someone on his own,  
And soon we two together round this whole wide world shall roam.

(I must be away.)

She sighed heavily, wishing she had chosen another, for the song reminded her painfully of Jack and how badly she missed him. She hoped she would be returned to Basseterre before he discovered she was missing for she feared what he would do if he thought she had been lost.

88888


	54. Costard's Conundrum

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine!

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta.

**Chapter 54 – Costard's Conundrum**

Mab was grateful to see Theodore return with the Commodore later that afternoon. Beatrice had insisted she sing a number of songs and she was beginning to feel very tired considering her early start on board the _HMS Amersham_ that morning.

"Captain Groves?" Beatrice puzzled. "I had not expected to see you so soon!"

"I asked the Captain to dinner," James Norrington explained. "I thought Miss Allerton would welcome a friendly face at the table this evening…"

"Ah, I see," she sniffed. "Well, I am sure that Cook can stretch to an extra setting…"

The Commodore smiled. "I sent a marine to advise her earlier today," he assured his aunt, his eyes catching on the heavy tome of Shakespeare. "Reading, Aunt Bea?" he asked.

"No, Miss Allerton was reading whilst I rested this afternoon," she informed him.

"Ah, I see," he smiled. "Well, perhaps we should go inside? Dinner will be served soon."

"Let me take that for you, Mab," Theodore offered, picking up the heavy book for her, letting the Commodore walk ahead with his aunt. "I have spoken to Peters," he said to Mab quietly, not wanting to be overheard. "He has said he would be happy to look after Costard whilst you stay in Port Royal. I am sure he will be more comfortable in my kitchen than in the yard here, and you can visit him whenever you like." He looked at her, chuckling quietly. "And by the front door too." He sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot see the Commodore allowing him into the house here…"

"Sì," Mab acknowledged, but had to admit to herself that she did not blame the man from what she had seen of the expensive items and fine furnishings within his home.

Theodore returned the book to the library for her before escorting her into the formal dining room where places had been set for four. Mab stared at a pair of immense paintings that dominated the far wall, incredibly detailed, showing a sea battle. She walked forwards, studying it, realising that it depicted two English naval ships pounding a French ship.

"It is magnificent, is it not," Beatrice bragged. "My late husband had them painted and I brought them out with me when I came to live here…"

"Indeed," Mab conceded, returning to Theodore's side.

"Allow me," he offered, pulling out her chair for her as James Norrington did the same for his aunt.

"Grazie," she smiled, sitting and then looking in horror at the amount of cutlery on the table. Theodore sat next to her and, almost immediately, a side door opened to reveal a number of maids carrying plates of food.

"Just follow my lead," he winked, catching her eye. "Outwards in...

88888

"Will you be requirin' anything else, Miss?" the maid asked as Mab looked in amazement at the room she had been given.

"Could I have some water to wash with, please," she asked, walking across to the French doors and opening them wide, savouring the breeze as she stepped out onto the small balcony.

"I'll bring you some right away, Miss," the maid replied, bobbing a quick curtsey and hurrying from the room.

Mab sighed, leaning on the balustrade as she looked down at the lights of the town and harbour below. She did not think she had disgraced herself at the dinner, other than using the wrong fork during the main course and not knowing what to make of the rich desert. Theodore had smiled, but she had the feeling that the Commodore's elderly aunt was marking every mistake she made. She did not know what she would do if forced to spend up to a fortnight in the woman's company and prayed that a ship would be able to return to St. Kitts sooner than the Commodore had said.

"Here you go, Miss," the maid announced. "Do you need a hand undressing?"

"Pardon?" Mab frowned.

"Will you be wanting a hand with your dress?" the maid explained.

"No… grazie," Mab replied.

"I'll leave you then, Miss," the young girl smiled. "If you need anything in the night, there's a bell pull by th' bed…" She bobbed another curtsey, leaving before Mab could think to thank her again.

88888

Mab lay quietly in the grand four-poster bed, frowning at what had woken her. There it came again, a thin, high howling. For a moment she thought it was Costard, but shook her head, reminding herself that the puppy was safely at Theodore's home.

"Shut up, yer bloody cur!" a guard cursed, a startled yelp evidence of a well-aimed stone.

She smiled, snuggling back beneath the crisp white sheets, determined to return to sleep, but the howling started again, quietly at first, but then louder. Mab lay there, frowning as she listened. The more she listened, the more she was sure. "Costard!" she muttered, scrambling out of the bed and struggling her dress on.

Not wanting the Commodore to discover that she, or more importantly, her dog was the cause of the noise, she crept out onto the balcony, smiling as she saw how the wall of the garden curved to meet the building a short way below her window.

"Grazie, Rufus," she whispered quietly to herself. "Grazie, Matthew." She was glad of the hours they had worked together as she hitched her skirts up, ensuring that the guards were not nearby before climbing over the balustrade. She paused, marking her landing before releasing her grip, dropping nimbly to the top of the garden wall. Worriedly she glanced about, but nobody had noticed her departure, no shouts or cries were raised and, silently she padded along the garden wall until she could drop into the street.

Excited yapping greeted her descent.

"Costard!" she hissed, grabbing the puppy and wrapping her hand around his muzzle. "Are you trying to get us both thrown out on the streets!" She could not be angry as he tried to lick her face in his joy at finding her. "I'd best get you back to Theodore," she sighed. "He'll be worrying if he knows you are missing!"

From memory, she made her way down the hill to the town, stumbling into several potholes in the darkness. "You're not making this easy, you know," she complained, wishing she could put the squirming puppy down to free her hands, but she feared he would run off again. It became a little easier as she neared the town, the occasional light illuminating her path.

She finally reached Theodore's home, wondering for the first time if she should knock. She paused, worried that her unusual arrival would draw comment but she could see that a light was still on in the lobby so, taking a deep breath, she climbed the steps and knocked.

"Mab!" Theodore's relieved face greeted her. "You found him!"

"He was trying to wake the Commodore's entire household," she said dryly.

"Come in," he offered, standing aside and closing the door behind her. "The kitchen is this way…"

"How did he get out?" she frowned, following him.

"I thought I'd take him for a walk," Theodore explained. "We were walking down the hill towards the docks and the next thing I know, he slipped his tether and went haring off into the darkness. I searched for a while, but had to give up…"

"He must have run straight up the hill," she reasoned.

"I'll buy him a proper leash in the morning," he assured her as he handed her the puppy's rope tether. "That way, at least, we won't run the risk of a repeat of tonight's escapade."

"Sì," she chuckled, tying the end of the rope to the table leg for she could see that either Theodore or his butler had made a soft bed for Costard beneath it.

"I will walk you back," he insisted. "I'm surprised that one of the Commodore's guards did not escort you!"

"They don't know I left," Mab confessed.

"What?" he gasped.

"I climbed out and jumped down from the garden wall," she admitted.

"Well then, we must get you back without anyone seeing!" he chuckled, remembering her own unusual entrance when she had visited before. "Unless you'd rather stay?" he added hopefully.

"No," she smiled. "I should go…"

"Are you sure?" he pressed. "I would welcome your company…"

"I am sorry, Theodore," she admitted. "It would not work… not now."

"Perhaps you are right," he sighed, remembering his mother's latest letter urging him to marry. "But if you change your mind, you would always be welcome."

"Grazie," she acknowledged. "But I should be heading back…"

"I'll just get my coat," Theodore assured her, hurrying up the stairs to his room where he had left his frock coat. He paused, strapping his sword belt on, cautious of who or what he might meet in the dark. He returned to the kitchen. "We'll go out this way," he said, indicating the back door of the house. "It's quicker."

Offering her his arm, he led Mab out into the darkness, back towards the Commodore's mansion. It was easier without a wriggling puppy and soon Mab found herself staring up at the garden wall. "I'll give you a leg up," Theodore offered, "then go and distract the guard whilst you climb in."

"Grazie," she smiled, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Sì," she grinned, hitching her skirts and placing her foot in his cupped hand, "Ready, hup!" Scrambling slightly, she made the top of the wall.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered. "Or is that, now, today?" Smiling, he walked towards where he could see the guard patrolling as Mab, crouching, made her way back along the top of the wall to where it met the house. She waited until Theodore was speaking with the guard before leaping for the balcony, her hands grasping the balustrade as she swung her legs over and hurried back to the safety of her room.

She was barely out of her dress when her door was thrown open to reveal Beatrice Avens in her nightrobe, her face like thunder as she held a small candlestick, the flame casting flickering shadows about the room. "What do you think you are doing?" she demanded angrily. "Creeping in and out of my nephew's home like a thief in the night? Or should that be whore?"

"Pardon?" Mab blinked.

"You'll do more than ask my pardon, young lady," Beatrice snapped. "I'll be insisting that there is a full inventory done of the household valuables too!"

"How dare you call me a thief and a whore!" Mab retorted.

"How else can you explain your actions?" the elderly lady sneered. "And leading Captain Groves astray too, from what I saw!"

"Theodore?" Mab spluttered. "You think me and Theodore…" She started laughing.

"Do not mock me!" Beatrice raged, her voice rising. "Explain yourself!"

"I will not!" Mab snapped.

"Then perhaps you will explain it to me?" James Norrington stood sleepily in the doorway, rubbing his eyes, wondering at the fracas in his house in the middle of the night. He had emerged from his room on hearing the noise to discover the servants clustered outside of the door of the room he had assigned to Miss Allerton, although they had quickly fled once they had seen him.

"This girl you thought a suitable companion for me has just been whoring herself…" Beatrice began.

"I have not!" Mab interrupted furiously.

"Then why creep out of the house like a thief in the middle of the night?" Beatrice shrilled. "Why return in the same manner?" She advanced on Mab. "I saw you kissing the captain!" she insisted. "Deny it!"

Mab blinked, looking from the irate woman to the Commodore and back again. "Why did you leave the house?" he demanded.

"I'll tell you why!" his aunt snapped. "Because she is a whore!"

"How dare you…" Mab argued, stepping closer to her.

"Stop this!" James Norrington shouted. "Miss Allerton, you will tell me why you left my home tonight and you will tell me now!"

Mab turned, looking at him, choosing her words as she shook with anger. "I left because my puppy escaped and was howling outside of the gates, howling because he could not get to me for you will not allow animals in the house!" she hissed. "I left because I had to stop the noise he was making and return him to Theodore who was looking after him and because I did not want to be the subject of your servants' gossip!" She glared at Beatrice. "Theodore walked me back, that is all!"

"So you claim!" Beatrice sniped.

"That is the truth, but then you're not interested in that, are you?" Mab argued. She looked at the woman in disgust. "I'd rather sleep in the dirt," she sneered, going to push past the Commodore, but he put his arm out, barring her path.

"You are going nowhere!" he ordered.

"Why? So you can have me searched for the silver first?" she retorted. "I will not stay a moment longer in this house!"

"You will stay because I said you will stay," James Norrington insisted. "For your safety and because you have nowhere else to go!"

"I will not," she hissed, turning and storming to the still open French doors. Before he could protest, or react, she leapt for the garden wall, running along its narrow top and dropping into the street.

"I told you she was a thief!" Beatrice crowed.

"Be quiet, Aunt!" the Commodore snapped. "This situation concerns circumstances beyond your inflated sense of propriety!" He dashed from the room, guessing where Mab would head. He had not had a chance to tell her, for he had not received news until after she had retired, but the coachman, Brian Gibson, had escaped the marines sent to the Willoughby estate to escort him to Port Royal. Indeed, one had been quite seriously hurt as he had fled from them. The coachman now knew that Mab was back and that her word would see him hang. He grabbed his frock coat, hurriedly strapping on his sword, determined to protect her from a danger she knew nothing about.

88888

Reviews??


	55. The Search

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine!

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta.

**Chapter 55 – The Search **

"Have I seen her, Commodore?" Theodore yawned, wondering if he was ever going to get any sleep that night. "Not for a while, but she wouldn't go far without Costard…"

"Custard?" James Norrington frowned.

"No, Costard," Theodore repeated. "He's her puppy. He's been staying here, when he hasn't been leading me a merry chase all over Port Royal!"

"He escaped tonight?" the Commodore pressed, worried that Mab had been telling the truth and that his aunt had greatly over-reacted.

"Aye, Sir," Theodore confirmed, running his hand through his hair. "Mab found him up by the mansion, trying to wake your entire household and brought him back. He's just through…" Theodore stopped in shock. The kitchen was empty, the door ajar and the puppy – blanket, tether and all – missing.

"We have to find her," James insisted. "After you left, a marine advised me that Brian Gibson had escaped… and that he knew Mab's word could hang him!"

"He'll kill her!" Theodore worried.

"Not if we find her first," the Commodore insisted. "I'll send word to the fort for search parties to be arranged. What does this puppy look like?"

"A small, black and white terrier," the captain explained, describing Costard as best he could. "He's not very old…"

"Well, that will help the men search at least," James sighed. "We must find her!" He hurried from Theodore's home, wondering what to do with the entertainer when they found her and if she would return to his home. He realised his aunt had some apologising to do to the girl, for he knew now she had been telling the truth, ruefully confessing to himself that he had not initially believed her either.

88888

Mab clung to the guttering, Costard awkwardly wriggling as she held him by the scruff. "Be still," she hissed, managing to lift him up onto the tiled roof of the warehouse. She scrambled up behind him, grabbing his tether before he could slip and fall to the ground. She knew enough that it would not be a good idea for her to sleep where any stumbling sailor might find her and reasoned she would be safer higher up. She crept across the tiles, wedging herself against a chimney, wrapping the blanket that she had taken from the kitchen floor around her. She tied Costard's tether around her wrist, praying that he would not wriggle free and wrapped her arms about him as she settled down to sleep.

88888

"I cannot find her anywhere," Theodore sighed, running his hand through his hair before realising he was not wearing his wig, admitting that he had left his home in somewhat of a hurry.

"She cannot have just disappeared!" James Norrington insisted, his eyes still scanning the docks.

"The men have searched everywhere!" Theodore insisted. "I have searched everywhere! She is not in the town!" He looked worriedly at the Commodore. "Do you think he has her?"

"I doubt it," James replied, shaking his head. "I think she is hiding somewhere. Keep the patrols up and we will see if she emerges once it is light."

"Aye, Sir," Theodore agreed tiredly.

"Get some sleep," the Commodore suggested. "I will send for you if she is found."

"Thank you, Sir," he smiled gratefully as he headed home.

88888

"That's her!" the sergeant cried, spotting Mab as she walked along the street. "Oi! You! Stop!" But Mab did not; she took one look at the troops and fled, Costard in her arms. "Get her!" he ordered his men, sending several down a nearby alley in case she tried to double-back on them.

Mab ducked down the alleys, hoping that perhaps she could lose the marines there, worrying that the Commodore did indeed think she had stolen something from his home. She raced around a corner, only to barrel head-first into a young man.

"Where d' you think you're going in such a hurry?" he puzzled, his hands steadying her.

"Stop her!" the sergeant called.

"What…" The young man grabbed her as she went to duck past him. "Oh no you don't, Miss," he cautioned.

"Let me go!" she panicked, kicking him as hard as she could. Costard wriggled, slipping his tether and running off. "Costard!" she shouted, punching the young man as she tried to follow her puppy, but although he winced, he did not release her.

"Thank you, Mister Turner," the sergeant huffed. "The Commodore will be most grateful for your assistance."

"The Commodore?" Will Turner raised an eyebrow, looking at the now surrounded young woman who glared at him. He shrugged. "Always pleased to do my duty," he smiled. "If you'll excuse me…" He stepped around them, continuing on his way, not wanting to be late at his forge.

"Come on, Miss," the sergeant insisted, encircling her with his men. "Commodore wants a word with you…" He glowered at Mab as she did not move. "Now!" he shouted, shoving her for good measure. "Or do you want me to have you tied?"

Stumbling with the force of his shove, Mab had no option but to go with the marines up the hill to the fort. Jack had been right she thought to herself as she walked. The rich stuck together and were all the same.

88888

Theodore hurried up to the fort, glad that Mab had been found so quickly. He had been frantic thinking that the coachman would get to her before they did.

"She's in there," his housemate, Donald Chester, nodded, chuckling as he indicated the closed door to the Commodore's office. "The Commodore said you're to go straight in," he advised.

Theodore frowned at his housemate, wondering why he was laughing, but soon discovered as he knocked on the door and entered the office. The Commodore looked up at him in exasperation as Mab glowered, flanked as she sat by two of the largest marines in the fort.

"At last, Captain," James Norrington sighed. "Perhaps you can talk some sense into her! She refuses to return to the mansion!"

"Commodore?" he puzzled. "Mab?" He noted her face was red and blotchy and wondered why she had been crying. He sighed as he saw her clench her lips, a look of steely determination on her face. "Perhaps I could have a moment alone with her, Sir?" he asked.

The Commodore nodded, rising from his seat and indicating for the two marines to follow. "They will be outside," he cautioned Mab as he left.

Theodore went to Mab, stepping back as she shot the Commodore's departing back a venomous look. "Mab?" he asked, crouching down beside her chair. "What is going on?"

"How should I know!" she protested. "I'm accused of being a whore, then a thief and they drag me in here against my will!" She looked at him miserably, her eyes welling with tears. "And I've lost Costard!"

"He's gone again?" Theodore worried. The Commodore had told him what had transpired at the mansion the night before whilst they had searched for her, but he had thought the puppy had been with her. "When?" he pressed.

Mab nodded, sniffing. "When _they_ chased me," she said, glaring at the closed door.

"They were chasing you for your own protection," Theodore cautioned. "Did the Commodore not tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she sulked.

"About Brian Gibson… the coachman?" he replied.

She paled. "What about him?"

Theodore sighed, realising that the Commodore had not yet spoken to her on the matter. He rose, pacing before her. "We sent troops to bring him in for questioning, but clearly he had heard you were back, for he fled, badly injuring one of the marines…" He paused, looking at her earnestly. "Whatever happened last night and today, you have to remain at the Commodore's house for your own safety until he is caught."

"No!" she retorted. "I'm not going back!"

"Mab," he sighed in exasperation, remembering how awkward she could be from the time spent with her on the journey from Basseterre. "It is for your safety! He knows your word could hang him!"

"Can't I live at your house?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

Theodore shook his head. "The Commodore has already said it would be inappropriate for you to do so."

"Bugger what's appropriate!" she snapped. "And while they hold me here, Costard is still lost!"

He tried not to smile at her words. "Mab, you have no choice," he apologised, trying to soften his words. "Go back to the Commodore's home and I will search for Costard myself." She glowered at him. "As soon as I find him, I will bring him to you, I promise."

"Costard is not welcome there," she sniped. "As I'm not!"

"Now don't be daft," he rebuked. "The Commodore offered you a place to stay before he knew of the danger from Brian Gibson… please go back!"

"Not without Costard!" she replied determinedly.

"I've already told you, I will find him." He crouched down before her, speaking softly. "Mab, you are obstinate, frustrating, pig-headed…" He put his hand to her face. "Beautiful, incredible in bed and many other things besides that drive me mad, but I could not live with myself if you were killed. You are going to stay at the Commodore's. I am not asking you, I am telling you." He leaned close, pecking her on the forehead. "Now dry your eyes and tell him you are ready."

"But…" she began.

"No," he frowned, offering her his arm as she rose. "Not another word."

88888

James Norrington did not know what his captain had said to the young woman, but she walked miserably up the hill with him back to his home, her hand resting gently on his arm. Not a word passed her lips as she stared resolutely at the ground. He was not taking any chances though and the two burly marines flanked her in case she decided to change her mind.

He was relieved to learn that his aunt had taken to her room in the heat, unsure if he could cope with the two women at once. "Perhaps we shall sit and take tea in the garden?" he suggested, nodding to Harold Bidford to arrange it. "This way," he smiled, cutting through the library and out onto the terrace. "Would you like to walk the garden?" he asked, offering her his arm. "The roses tend to wilt in this heat but they have a fine fragrance…"

For a while they paraded, inspecting the flowers, watching the fish in the ornamental pond, admiring the woven arch of trees before returning to the summerhouse when they saw that Edith was waiting with the tea. Silently, she poured before bobbing a curtsey and hurrying back inside in case Beatrice rang for her.

The maid had only just left when they could hear the raised voice of Harold Bidford approaching. "Captain Groves, I must protest!" he argued.

The French doors opened to reveal a somewhat muddy Theodore. The cause of the butler's outrage was evident by the wriggling, yapping bundle of black and white, but mainly mud, in his arms.

"Costard!" Mab beamed, rising.

"Captain?" James Norrington frowned.

"My apologies, Commodore," the butler interrupted. "I told him you did not allow animals within the house…"

The Commodore glared at him. "Leave us," he ordered, before turning once more to Theodore. "Perhaps you can explain, Captain Groves?" he demanded. "I presume this is the animal that caused the disturbance last night?"

"Yes, Sir," Theodore admitted. "I wouldn't get too close, Mab," he smiled. "At least not until he and I are both clean!"

"Where was he?" she asked, risking a hand to scratch behind the puppy's ear.

"He'd run to the docks and had become stuck in the mud," Theodore explained. "Now that you know he is safe, I will take him home again."

"I'm coming too!" she insisted.

"Mab, you are staying here!" Theodore countered. "It is not safe for you elsewhere."

"The captain is right," James Norrington interrupted. "You will stay here."

"I'm not staying anywhere without Costard!" she protested.

Theodore looked at the Commodore helplessly, suspecting Mab would not be swayed on this. "He's only a little dog, Sir," he smiled hopefully.

"A very messy, troublesome one," the Commodore frowned.

"I will bath him," Theodore offered. "And buy him a proper collar and lead so he doesn't escape again…"

James Norrington looked from his captain to the young woman, to the dog and then back to the young woman, sighing heavily. "It is kept leashed at all times," he insisted, "and may be walked in the garden. At meal times, it is to remain in your room."

"Thank you, Sir," Mab smiled, bobbing him a curtsey, Theodore echoing her words.

"Now go," he ordered. "Clean the creature up!" He shook his head, wondering at how much chaos such a small puppy could cause. He had a feeling he was going to find out.

88888


	56. Sink or Sing

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine!

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta.

**Chapter 56 – Sink or Sing**

"_The Black Pearl_''s not there," Benedick called down from his vantage point in the crow's nest.

"Well, do we sail in, or pass by?" Rufus worried, standing beside Sebastian at the helm.

Sebastian pondered for a moment, knowing their ship would have been spotted and that they would be followed by the pirates and probably attacked, if they did not enter the harbour. "We sail in," he decided, knowing that the elderly ship urgently needed the skills of a shipwright following the tropical storm that had forced them to anchor off Rum Cay until it passed. They had patched her as best they could, but without the attention of proper craftsmen, he knew the ship would not last another storm. "With luck there won't be any trouble," he prayed. "We have to ensure that the pirates know we are not with Papà though, or they may think we have access to the treasure…"

"Well, not all of it," Rufus chuckled. The five of them, excluding Pericles who knew nothing of the riches, had decided to hide the majority of the treasure from the two trunks on their journey south, reasoning that it would be too risky to sail into Tortuga with it on board. Although they had all felt guilty about not including Pericles in their discussions, they knew it was unlikely that he would be able to keep the secret and would have told the first person that threatened him. And they knew that they would be threatened.

"Sì," Sebastian agreed. "You and I will go ashore once we've anchored. If we head to that tavern, the Bride or whatever it was called, we may find out when _The Black Pearl_ is likely to be in again." He hoped it would not be too long.

"And if there is trouble?" Rufus worried.

"Just stay alive… everything else is replaceable," Sebastian sighed.

88888

"I have a bad feeling about this," Rufus muttered as Sebastian pushed open the door of the noisy tavern, calmly walking across to the bar. They had been stared at the entire journey from the docks, and he was glad that Lucius and Benedick had taken the small ship's boat back to _The Mary Gale_.

"Don't be daft," Sebastian said quietly. "Nothing happened when we were here last time…" He walked up to the bar, waiting quietly until the barmaid approached them. "Excuse me," he began, "we're looking for Mab Allerton…"

The tavern went silent and the barmaid's eyes went wide as she recognised them. "No fighting!" she screamed, diving behind the safety of the counter.

"Did I say I have a bad feeling," Rufus whispered, turning and leaning on the bar as he looked worriedly at the watching pirates.

"Wouldn't we all like t' know where she is," a gruff voice called from a shady booth.

"Don't you mean th' treasure," a taunting voice addressed the first pirate.

"Aye, th' woman or th' treasure…" The gruff voiced pirate emerged from the shadows, walking purposefully towards the two entertainers at the bar. "Sparrow swore she didn't know where th' treasure was… do you?" He drew his sword.

"No," Sebastian lied. "Although, if I had to guess it would most likely be wherever my father is…"

"An' where is that?" The sword raised, pricking Sebastian's throat.

"I have no idea. The troupe split once Mab left. My father and the others went north, we returned to find my sister…" Sebastian replied, trying not to gulp as his eyes were drawn to the blade. For a moment he wondered if his optimistic assurances of their safety had been wrong.

"You are Mab's brother?" The second pirate rose, walking forward.

"Keep out of this, Alain!" the first pirate snapped. "_Th' Syrian_ lost enough men before, but we'll still fight for the treasure!" His sword pressed slightly harder, a thin trickle of blood seeped from beneath the point of the blade. "Where's th' treasure, boy?"

"I told you, I don't know," Sebastian insisted. "Why else would I be sailing in a slowly-sinking ship searching for my sister!"

"Put your sword up, Art," Alain insisted, drawing his pistol and aiming it at the first pirate's head. "You're ugly enough, but you'd be worse without a face!" Some of the pirates nearby chuckled. "Now!" Alain insisted. Slowly, reluctantly, Art sheathed his sword. Nodding, Alain pulled up a chair, sitting with the back towards the two entertainers as he regarded them. "I think you had better explain all you know," he said quietly.

"We don't know much," Sebastian replied. "Perry, my youngest brother, was knocked overboard when _The Black Pearl_ chased us, Mab dived in after him. _The Black Pearl_ returned him to us, but kept my sister. The Navy turned up and they fled. The troupe argued and we split…"

"And you do not know where the treasure is?" Art demanded sulkily, knowing that Alain had skilfully turned the situation against him.

"No, I don't. Like I said, our ship is barely afloat after that storm, and she wasn't much better before it," Sebastian said wryly. "All we ask is that we remain here until _The Black Pearl _returns… we've enough musicians to entertain…"

"You got any singers?" the owner of the tavern, Walt, demanded. "That pretty blonde lass perhaps?"

"No," Sebastian replied, turning slightly to face the man. "But we can still play…"

"I'll hire yer," he nodded, remembering how Jack's party had increased his takings. The return of the troupe, or some of them, would hopefully boost takings as well. "Yer can start t'night… if yer ship don't sink first!" Raucus laughter greeted his words.

"Well," Alain smiled, rising from his chair, "if we've all decided not to kill these two, perhaps we can have a drink?" He walked across to the bar, peering over it to the still hiding barmaid. "Are you serving, Mademoiselle?"

"Get up, Bethan!" Walt snapped, anxious not to lose custom.

Shakily, the girl rose. "What will you be having?" she asked, looking worriedly around the bar in case violence erupted.

"Another cognac for me," Alain smiled, "and whatever these two are drinking…" He looked to Sebastian and Rufus.

"Two rums, per favore," Sebastian smiled, relieved that they had not been killed.

"Aye, a rum, thanks," Rufus agreed, wondering, suspiciously, why this pirate seemed so amenable.

"Don't you worry about the crowd from _Th' Syrian_," Alain informed them as Bethan poured their drinks. "They haven't recovered from the brawl they had with _Th' Black Pearl_ over the treasure. Bloody fools tried to snatch your sister, from what I heard…"

"Is Mab all right?" Sebastian worried, picking up his drink and following the pirate, with Rufus, back towards a table.

"Yes," Alain assured them. "Jack has her safe, don't you worry."

"And how do you fit in with this?" Rufus asked cagily. "Why interrupt our likely demise?"

"Because I know Mademoiselle Mab would be devastated if I had not saved you," Alain admitted. "And she would never have sung for me again…" He looked at them, chuckling. "And heaven knows what Jack would have done, friend or not!"

"You are friends with Jack?" Sebastian asked hopefully.

"It is a loose term amongst our kind," Alain confessed, shrugging, "but we have dined together… Alain Peters by the way." He sipped his drink. "Is your ship truly that bad?"

"If we do not find a decent shipwright soon, we won't have to worry," Sebastian admitted.

"Well, I don't know about decent, but there are a few on the quayside," the pirate captain offered. "But they would rip you off and their work is not that good…" Rufus glanced towards Sebastian at his words. "I will lend you my carpenter and those on board that have such skills," Alain offered.

"That is most kind," Sebastian agreed suspiciously, knowing that being so helpful allowed the pirate almost total access to their ship. He was glad they had buried the treasure well away from the pirate town.

"If your ship is truly that unseaworthy, perhaps we had best get started?" Alain suggested, draining the last of his cognac. He glanced over to where some of his crew were drinking. "Kennelly!" he called, nodding to one of the men. "You have a job!"

"Captain?" the man frowned, rising and walking over.

"My carpenter," he introduced. "Timothy Kennelly." He turned to the man. "This is…" he paused, waiting for the two entertainers to introduce themselves.

"Sebastian Allerton and Rufus Burt," Sebastian nodded.

"Sebastian here is brother to the delightful Mab," Alain explained, "so I want you and whoever you need to help you, to stop their boat from sinking." He turned back to Sebastian. "Of course, we will have to charge you for materials used…"

"Of course," Sebastian smiled, wondering if it was wise to trust the pirate, but realising they had little choice.

"Shall we then?" Alain pressed.

"Why not," Sebastian sighed, nodding to Rufus and draining his rum.

88888

Sebastian sighed, looking around the ship, amazed at how much it had changed over the two weeks that Alain's men had worked. _The Camille_ had sailed that morning and, from what they had been told, he guessed it would be at least another few weeks before _The Black Pearl_ returned.

"Good job we're working," Lucius grinned as he climbed over the ship's rail, a sack slung over his shoulders. It moved.

"Did you find any?" Sebastian asked hopefully. They had bought only the basics in St. Augustine in their hurry to reach Tortuga, but they found the chandlers in the pirate town could supply everything they needed and every day they found something new they had forgotten.

Lucius grinned as he put the sack down on the deck, opening it and pulling out a plump speckled hen, then another and yet another. Finally, six chickens of assorted colours flapped around the deck. "I might be able to get a goat too, but it depends what Bethan can find…"

"Bethan?" Sebastian teased, remembering the barmaid from the Faithful Bride.

"Her father trades with the farmers on the mainland," Lucius told his brother, nodding southwards towards the bulk of Hispaniola. "We can sort the spare stall at the base of the stairs," he reasoned. "It'll save us buying milk!"

"Chickens!" Pericles squealed on emerging from the master cabin and seeing the birds, sending them flapping in every direction as he ran across the deck towards them. "Chickens!" he repeated, grinning.

"Catch them!" Sebastian ordered, not wanting the birds to escape or foul everywhere. He grabbed one, picking the sack up and putting the chicken back in. "Hold this!" he instructed Pericles, turning to go after another of the birds. "And don't open it!"

Benedick, Rufus and Matthew emerged from below, starting to laugh at the sight of Sebastian and Lucius running after the remaining chickens. Lucius caught one as Sebastian caught his second. "You could help, you three!" he muttered.

"But you're doing so well," Benedick grinned. "Uh… don't let that one get away!"

Lucius hurried towards the chicken perched precariously on the ship's rail, catching its legs as it made a bid for freedom. "Can chickens swim?" he asked, panting.

"Don't know," Sebastian gasped, eyeing the nearest of the two remaining chickens. He dived for it, catching it as Rufus took pity on him and cornered the last bird.

"I take it these are for below," he chuckled, heading for the hatch without bothering to put the chicken in the sack.

Lucius took the sack from Pericles, opening it for Sebastian to put the fifth bird inside. "As you two were so helpful, you can fetch up the sawdust and grain that are in the boat!"

"And now would be nice," Sebastian chided.

"All right, Captain," Benedick groaned, knowing by his brother's tone that he would accept no excuses. "Come on," he sighed, nodding to Matthew who clambered over the ship's rail to unload the heavy grain and sawdust so that the chickens could be bedded down and fed. "Sooner it's done, the sooner he'll stop nagging!"

88888


	57. In Town

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine!

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta.

**Chapter 57 – In Town**

Theodore returned to the Commodore's mansion with Costard, both man and dog freshly bathed. The puppy gambolled at the captain's heels, a smart new leather collar and leash ensuring that there would be no further unaccompanied trips around Port Royal. With a smile on his face, he walked up to the front of the property, knocking sharply on the door. His smile broadened when he saw the dour face of Harold Bidford, butler to the Commodore.

"Good afternoon, Bidford," he beamed, delighting in the expression of horror on the man's face. "We are expected." He breezed past the man, giving him no opportunity to protest at the puppy's presence.

"Captain Groves?" The Commodore's voice called from his study as he passed the open door.

"Commodore?" Theodore acknowledged, walking cautiously into the room with Costard.

"Any news on him?" He knew Theodore would not have walked past the fort without checking.

"He has been spotted," Theodore replied, not needing to name names. They both knew they were talking about the coachman. "The marines chased him, but he lost them down near the warehouses…" He looked towards Costard, worrying that it was the region that Mab had told him she had slept in the night before. "I'd better get Costard to Mab," he smiled. "She'll be happy to see him."

"Yes, and before we have any accidents," the Commodore urged, worrying as the puppy started sniffing around the edge of his desk.

"Indeed," Theodore agreed, picking up the puppy and hurrying from the study, he passed through the library to the terrace. He smiled as he saw Mab walking around the garden on her own, scuffing her feet and flicking petals off the flowers in her boredom.

"I saw that," he chuckled, letting Costard down to run to his mistress.

"Costard!" she beamed, calling the puppy to her. "Grazie, Theodore." She caught the end of the leash before he decided to investigate the flower borders, but not in time to stop him cocking his leg against one of the bushes before flopping down tiredly next to her. She looked to Theodore, giggling.

"Good job the Commodore didn't see that," he grinned.

"Sì," she smiled, but then her face fell as she heard the tapping of a cane. "Mistress Avens!" she hissed.

Theodore turned to see Beatrice Avens approaching, leaning on the arm of her nephew. The Commodore stopped before them. "I believe you have something to say to Miss Allerton?" he prompted, frowning as he looked down at his aunt.

Beatrice looked at the girl, noting her defiant stance as she stared at her. "My apologies for the incident last night," she offered. "I over-reacted and was wrong about you. James has told me why you are here and I understand now." She glanced up at him, hoping her words were enough. His silence was evidence that it was not. "I… I am hosting a ladies' picnic in a few days and wondered if you would care to attend?"

"I…" Mab began, looking uncertainly at Theodore. He raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I would be pleased to," she smiled, feeling anything but.

"Good," Beatrice nodded. "I will speak with Bidford and arrange for a place for you in the carriage…"

"The carriage?" Mab frowned.

"Well, we cannot exactly have a picnic within the garden here, can we?" Beatrice remarked. "Weatherby has been kind enough to allow us to use his meadow…"

"Weatherby?" Mab blinked.

"The Governor, my dear," Beatrice informed her. "Although we shall have to see you more suitably dressed. Captain, would you be so kind as to inform Bidford that we shall need the carriage today as soon as it can be arranged?"

"Of course," he replied, bowing and turning.

"Captain Groves," the Commodore called, halting him half-way down the path. "Arrange for some men to watch for him, and you are to go as escort."

"Yes, Sir," he acknowledged, hurrying away.

"You don't think that he would try anything, do you?" Beatrice protested to her nephew. "That horrid coachman?"

James Norrington smiled, looking to reassure Mab.

"But that is what you want him to do, isn't it?" Mab said quietly. "I am your bait…"

"Your safety is of the utmost importance," he assured her. "But if he does try anything, we will be ready for him, and he will not escape."

Mab nodded, thinking she would have felt safer with Jack at her side, even if Theodore did come a very close second. "And where should I leave Costard?" she asked, nodding to the now sleeping puppy.

"Costard?" Beatrice frowned, before noticing the puppy for the first time. "Oh, a terrier!" she cried with delight. "My first husband, George, always had some, amongst other hounds. Bess, my own dog, died on the journey here. It was the ship… too much for her I'm afraid."

"Dogs do not belong on ships," James Norrington agreed.

"But terriers like that make great ratters," Beatrice said knowledgeably. "We could have done with a pack of them on the way over! Would have cleared the vermin in no time!"

"Most ships have cats," he reminded her. "So I doubt a pack of terriers would go down too well, especially if they get into as much trouble as this one seems to."

"Hmph!" she snorted. "Little thing like that…" She smiled at the puppy as Mab leaned down to pick him up, so exhausted from his explorations and bath that he barely stirred. "I would love to get another dog…" She looked up at James as an idea hit her. "You were saying that you did not know what to get me for my birthday next month," she smiled. "Well, I'd like a puppy!"

"A pupp…" the Commodore stuttered, looking at her in horror. "Here?"

"Yes," she insisted. "And not one of those useless lap dogs that I see most ladies here have either!"

"I… I shall see to it," he assured her.

"Where did you get him from?" she asked Mab.

"Basseterre on St. Kitts," Mab replied, trying not to smile at the Commodore's predicament when she had only just been allowed Costard in the house herself. "He was part of an unwanted litter…"

"Well, perhaps if there are none in Port Royal to be found, your good captain could find me one there," Beatrice nodded, satisfied that her wishes would be fulfilled.

"Of… of course, Aunt Beatrice," he assured her. "I shall see to it."

"But what should I do with him now?" Mab pressed. "I cannot take him in the carriage…"

"Do not be ridiculous!" Beatrice exclaimed. "Of course you can! When I lived in England, my dogs would go everywhere with me." She looked up, noticing Harold Bidford on the terrace, waiting for them. "I believe the carriage is ready," she smiled. "Perhaps you will walk us there?"

"Yes, Aunt Beatrice," James sighed, thinking he was beginning to say that a lot recently. When Beatrice Avens made her mind up, nothing and nobody would persuade her differently, and he reasoned that he was going to have to get used to animals about the house whether he liked them or not.

88888

"I think that one, don't you think, Captain?" Beatrice declared as Mab emerged wearing what felt like her fifth dress in as many minutes.

"Beautiful," he agreed, smiling at Mab in the sand-coloured cotton dress.

"But it is too expensive," Mab protested. "There is no way that I can afford this…" Even with the money that Jack had left to tide her over, her purse still fell way short of the price.

"I am not expecting you to pay for it," Beatrice assured her. "I am sure that Captain Groves here will see to such a minor matter for us." She looked sweetly at Theodore, stroking Costard's head as he sat on her lap.

"I…" he coughed, realising how neatly she had manoeuvred him into paying. "I would be delighted," he replied, smiling as he shook his head ruefully. He nodded to the seamstress. "See that the bill is sent to my house," he informed her, "and I will ensure that it is paid."

"Of course, Captain Groves," the seamstress nodded, bobbing a curtsey. "Will the lady be requiring a hat or parasol with the dress?"

"Hat, I think," Beatrice interrupted. "Parasols are a blasted nuisance and always end up being forgotten and lost."

"Of course, Madam," the woman agreed. "I have this one, with a ribbon that I can change to match…" Swiftly her nimble fingers changed the green ribbon on the straw hat for a yellow one. "Try this," she offered, adjusting the hat for Mab as she did so.

"Well?" Mab sighed. "Will I do?"

"That is perfect," Beatrice assured her. "We'll also take that cream shawl there, and we are done," Beatrice replied, nodding to the seamstress as Mab went to change out of the dress. "Will you send everything to the Commodore's house?"

"I will, Madam," the seamstress agreed. "And my bill is to be sent to Captain Groves' house?"

"Yes," Theodore sighed, winking at Mab as she emerged once more in her own clothes. "Now, is there anything else?" Theodore asked, hoping that he would not be expected to buy any other item.

"I could do with a drink," Mab remarked, taking Costard's lead back from the elderly woman. She was surprised to realise that Beatrice was not so bad once you got to know her and having the puppy had definitely seemed to help. She wondered if the argument they had had also helped; she got the impression that nobody had said no to Beatrice Avens for a long time.

"Are there establishments that serve tea in town, Captain?" Beatrice asked, fanning herself in the heat.

"I think Mab was after something a little stronger," Theodore chuckled as he led the two women from the shop and across the market place towards where they had left the carriage. "A rum, if I remember correctly."

"Sì, per favore," Mab smiled, looking at him hopefully.

"I don't think it appropriate to take…" he began.

"A tavern!" Beatrice exclaimed. "I have never been in one of those, my Frederick did not approve of such establishments. He was such a puritan!"

"Frederick?" Mab puzzled.

"My second husband, God bless his soul," she sighed, remembering. "Well, Captain? What are they like?" she pressed.

"Some are good, some are bad, and some are even worse," Theodore informed her. "There is one just around this corner that is more respectable than most…"

"Does it serve wine?" Beatrice demanded.

"I should think so," Theodore shrugged, although he had never asked for the drink himself.

"Then we shall take our refreshment there before returning home," Beatrice decided. "Lead on, Captain!"

Theodore looked at Mab, realising that there was no way he could refuse and worrying what the Commodore would say about it. He nodded to one of the marines that he had instructed to be out of uniform, pressing through the crowds as he headed towards the tavern where he first spoke with Mab.

"Costard!" Mab shouted in alarm, watching the puppy run off towards the docks. She looked at the lead in horror, thinking it had broken, but it had been quite clearly sliced.

"Mab! No!" Theodore ordered, reaching to grab her arm, but she ran after the puppy, determined not to lose him once again. "Damn it," he cursed, looking around for his men. "After her!" he instructed. "And you two stay with Mistress Avens!"

Mab ran, as fast as she could, after the puppy. She could not see him through the crowds, but guessed he would be heading for the mud where he had had such fun the day before. "Costard!" she cried, catching a glimpse of him as he disappeared around a corner. "Costard! Stop!" She skidded after him, stunned to see him sitting mere inches from the mud waiting for her. "Costard!" Breathing heavily, she bent down to pick him up.

As she reached for the puppy, she heard a noise she did not initially recognise, until she was splattered with mud.

"Mab!" Theodore shouted in alarm, racing ahead of his men and placing himself before her. "Get him!" he shouted, pointing to a nearby alley where he could see a figure in the shadows.

88888

Realising he had been spotted, Brian Gibson threw down the useless, spent pistol and ran. He had seen the captain rescue the puppy from the mud earlier in the day and, remembering the gossip about the woman and the naval officer being lovers, had trailed him back to the Commodore's house. He knew that he would never get to Mab if she were living there and had returned disheartened to the town: to the small disused store where he had been hiding. Several hours later, feeling hungry, he had crept out to the market, determining to steal whatever he could to assuage his needs. He had not been able to believe his luck on seeing Mab with Theodore and an elderly woman right next to him and, knowing the busy market place was no place for murder, he slashed the leash of the puppy, in the hope that it would run. But the leather was good and clearly new, and his sharp blade did not fully sever the leash. He melted back into the crowds, hoping that the pulling of the puppy would, however, finish the job.

It did, and he had dashed down various side streets, easily avoiding the out-of-uniform troops that he suspected had been sent to trap him, praying that the puppy would run towards the docks. Luck had been with him, then, but now it had deserted him and his feet pounded along the dusty alleys. The troops were closing.

88888

Theodore grabbed Mab by the arm. "Don't you _ever_ do something that stupid again!" he shouted at her. "You could have been killed!"

Mab looked at him, her face pale as he gripped her shoulders, practically shaking her. "Theodore…" she protested, wincing at his grip.

"I could… I could murder you myself!" he raged in disbelief, furious at how she had run after the puppy without thinking. He looked down at her, realising she was close to tears. "Are you all right?" he asked, his voice calmer as he took several deep breaths.

"Sì," she nodded shakily, her face ashen as the troops returned, dragging the protesting coachman between two of the largest marines.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to frighten you," he apologised. "Is that the man?" Theodore asked her. "The one who abducted you?"

"Sì," she replied, stepping behind him and out of the glaring man's gaze.

"Stupid bitch!" Brian Gibson cursed. "If it wasn't fer me, you'd have starved!"

"Shut your mouth!" the leader of the troops ordered.

"Go to He…" he began, but got no further as the man punched him hard in the face.

"My apologies, Captain," he said, turning to Theodore.

"Take him to the fort," the naval officer ordered. "He can hang in the morning." He watched dispassionately as his men dragged the struggling man away. "I think, considering everything, it might be a good idea to head back to the Commodore's house," he said quietly to Mab. He smiled reassuringly at her as he offered her his arm. "Let's get you back."

88888

Reviews??


	58. The Picnic

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine!

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta… I'd be lost without her!

**Chapter 58 – The Picnic**

Despite her unease at attending such a social gathering, Mab had been almost relieved when the day for the picnic came. Beatrice had decided that the whole incident in town had been too much for her, retiring to her room for several days and, although Brian Gibson had been hanged, Mab had found herself almost completely limited to reading from the selection of books in the Commodore's library or walking in the garden. Theodore did visit, whenever his duties permitted, but the Commodore wanted the _HMS Amersham_ to be ready to sail by the end of the week and there was much that he had to oversee.

"Are you ready?" Beatrice enquired, looking up from where she had been resting in the sitting room.

"Sì," Mab nodded, as Costard panted at her side on the cold floor. Theodore had replaced the sliced lead and the puppy's coat had been brushed by one of the servants until he gleamed.

"Well then," Beatrice nodded, ringing the handbell to bring Edith scurrying, "let us go!"

Mab picked up her hat and adjusted her shawl before following the elderly woman as the young maid helped her through to the yard where the carriage awaited. Matching chestnut horses stood, snorting, ready to take them to the Governor's meadow. "I thought you said it was a picnic?" she frowned on not seeing any hampers of food within.

"The food was sent earlier," Beatrice informed her as the coachman helped her up into the carriage before turning to assist Mab. "Come, everything has been prepared for our arrival."

Mab took his hand, sitting next to Beatrice, Costard scrambling up to sit next to her. He tried to climb onto her lap, but she held his leash tightly, not wanting him to mark the beautiful dress. He clearly remembered his earlier ride to the town for, once settled, he lay his head on the side of the carriage, barking at any other dogs he saw.

Mab, too, watched the scenery pass by, admiring the lush plants and flowers. She was held totally enthralled until the carriage turned from the roadway onto a narrow track and through an open gate. She was surprised to see a number of other carriages already there, the horses unhitched and resting in the shade as the ladies they had brought lounged beneath a number of silken tents near to the stream.

"Miss?" Mab was shaken from her observations by the coachman who had opened the carriage door and stood waiting to assist her.

"Grazie," she smiled, taking his hand and climbing carefully down, Costard leaping to the grass behind her. Ensuring she had a tight grip on his lead, she waited for Beatrice to descend, offering the elderly woman her arm.

"Thank you, my dear," Beatrice acknowledged, dismissing the coachman. "Let us see who has arrived and who is late. I doubt the Trelawny's will be here," she sighed as Mab helped her across the rather bumpy grass towards the tents. "They have retired from the social scene since the murder of their son-in-law, the lieutenant. It was so tragic… and it being so soon after the wedding. I know Maud thinks her daughter will never get over his death. Ah, Mistress Turner," she smiled, greeting a young woman who rose on seeing her approach. "The Governor's daughter," Beatrice hissed in an aside to Mab as they reached the shade of some sweetly scented trees. "Married a blacksmith for love, quite shocking!"

"Mistress Avens," she replied, looking questioningly at Mab. "I'm afraid I do not recognise your companion…"

"Mistress Turner…" Beatrice began.

"Please, call me Elizabeth," the younger woman insisted.

"Elizabeth then," Beatrice corrected. "This is Miss Allerton who has been staying at my nephew's home for a few weeks.

"Miss Allerton," Elizabeth nodded.

"Mab, please," she begged, hoping that she was not being too informal. "I… I prefer it," she smiled, not adding that it also reminded her of her family.

"Mab it is then," the young woman agreed.

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to show Miss Allerton to where the refreshments are being served," Beatrice suggested. "If you leave Costard here, I will look after him and you can bring me some food… just a selection." She nodded to a nearby servant who hurried across the grass bearing a chair for her to sit on.

"Sì, of course," Mab agreed, handing over Costard's leash and following Elizabeth towards the largest of the tents.

"Have you been staying with James for long?" Elizabeth asked, trying to make conversation as they reached a heavily laden trestle. A number of other fine ladies reached greedily for the delicacies laid out upon fine china plates and crisp white linen.

Mab picked up one of the plates. "For nearly two weeks," she replied. "I am hoping to go back home soon when the…" Her words failed and her mouth fell open in shock as a nearby lady snapped her fan shut and rapped Mab sharply across the hand.

"What is the world coming to?" the older woman hissed. "When servants press before their betters?" She pressed her face into Mab's. "Why aren't you performing, girl? The musicians are already playing!"

"I…" Mab blinked in disbelief.

"Well?" the woman demanded.

"I am here as a guest," Mab said quietly, aware of heads turned towards them.

"A guest?" the woman snorted derisively. "I very much doubt that!"

"Mistress Stone!" Elizabeth's voice cut across her. "Miss Allerton is here as a guest of Mistress Avens _and _as her companion." She stood angrily before the woman. "Or do you doubt my word too?"

"I… I…" the woman spluttered.

"I believe the word is _apologise_," Elizabeth insisted.

Matilda Stone looked at Elizabeth in disbelief. "She is an entertainer!" she protested. "My husband owns thousands of acres on this island and more throughout the Caribbean!"

"Nevertheless, an apology is called for," Elizabeth repeated.

"My apologies," the woman hissed. "I had you mistaken for a common entertainer!" She looked haughtily at Elizabeth, not even condescending to glance at Mab before exiting the tent, her skirts swirling.

Absolute silence followed her departure.

"Now," Elizabeth said brightly as if nothing had happened. "What did Mistress Avens say she wished to eat?"

"A selection, I believe…" Mab replied cautiously.

Elizabeth took the plate from Mab's hand, picking a selection of food seemingly at random until the plate was full. "Pick what you want," she instructed, urging her to take another plate as she herself filled another. Aware of the eyes on her, Mab did so and cautiously followed Elizabeth from the tent. "You must excuse Matilda Stone," Elizabeth apologised, handing her the plate that she had filled for Beatrice. "They've recently purchased a nearby plantation from a family that had gone bankrupt. It appears they have a great deal of money, but little understanding of the finer graces that their elevated position should involve."

"You have no need to apologise on her behalf," Mab sighed. "I have come across more people like her than I can remember…"

"But that does not excuse her behaviour," Elizabeth insisted. "Come, let's get this to Mistress Avens."

The two of them walked across to the shady area where Beatrice Avens was holding court to a number of equally elderly women. "Ah," she smiled, taking the plate from Mab. "What is the word you use? Grassy?"

"Grazie," Mab corrected.

"See," Beatrice smiled, basking in the polite applause from those around her. "I'm learning Italian now…"

Mab smiled, feeding Costard some of what she had brought as she sat down on the grass, Elizabeth sitting beside her.

"I was telling these ladies what a beautiful voice you had, my dear," Beatrice continued. "Do you think you would sing for us after you have eaten?"

Elizabeth looked as if she were about to say something, but Mab smiled resignedly. "Of course," she agreed, shaking her head to the Governor's daughter, not wishing to reveal the rude behaviour of Matilda Stone. She had come to like the crotchety old woman and did not want to mar her enjoyment of the picnic. "I would be delighted."

88888

Mab rose from where she had been resting, having sung for Beatrice for a while, intent on finding a drink. Having seen Matilda Stone leave a short while earlier, she had no fears of a repeat of the earlier scene. She walked slowly into the tent, picking a glass of white wine before heading back to the small group of women beneath the tree. She smiled at the luxury of the fine glass in her hand,

"Excuse me?" a voice behind her called. "Are you called Mab?"

Mab turned cautiously, wondering at the hostility in the young woman's voice. "Sì… yes…" She frowned. "Can I help you?" She thought she recognised her from the Trelawny wedding, but could not put a name to her face.

"Yes!" the young woman hissed. "You can stay away from Theodore Groves, is what you can do!"

"I beg your pardon?" Mab puzzled.

"Stay away from him!" she repeated. "If you know what's good for you!"

"But I…" Mab began to protest, trying to explain that there was nothing between her and the captain, but before she could, the young woman turned and stormed off. Mab shook her head ruefully, wishing for the simple pleasures of a party on _The Black Pearl_ with none of the false smiles and insincerity of the picnic. She sighed, knowing that her return to Basseterre could not come soon enough.

88888


	59. The Black Pearl Arrives

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine!

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta.

**Chapter 59 – The Black Pearl Arrives**

Sebastian looked up in relief as he saw _The Black Pearl_ finally sail gracefully into the harbour of Tortuga. It had been a few weeks since Alain and _The Camille_ had left the pirate town, but they had had no further hostilities from other ships; Alain's friendship and their employment by The Faithful Bride giving explanation for their presence.

"Do you want to row out?" Lucius asked his brother, knowing how eager they all were to see Mab again and wondering if she would be on board despite Alain telling them that Jack had hidden her on an island following an attempted abduction.

"Sì," Sebastian nodded. "You and Ben can row me out as soon as she drops anchor," he instructed, doubting that his youngest brother would want to step foot on the pirate vessel again. "Rufus and Matthew can watch the ship whilst we are gone."

Lucius grinned, hurrying to release their ship's boat, shouting for Benedick as he did so. Sebastian smiled to himself, knowing they were as eager as he to discover news of their sister and climbed over the ship's rail almost before the small boat hit the water with a spectacular splash.

"When I go aboard," Sebastian ordered, "I want the two of you to return to _The Mary Gale_ if Mab is not there." Despite Alain's assurances, he was still cautious of their welcome by the captain of _The Black Pearl_ and far less trusting than he had been in the past, mainly as a result of their father's deceit as well as due to time spent in the pirate town. Honesty, it seemed, was a rare commodity amongst pirates and their kin.

"Are you sure?" Benedick worried.

"Sì," he nodded. "If I need you, I can either wave or swim…"

"Swim fast then!" Lucius chuckled, remembering several fins they had seen circling the pirate ships in hope of a meal earlier that day.

"I'll be fine," Sebastian assured him. "Jack has treated us fairly in the past; we must hope he will do so now…" He glanced up at the looming pirate ship, aware that their approach must have been noticed, although there was no sign of anyone watching them. "Ahoy, _Black Pearl!_" he called. "I would speak with your captain!"

A scarred face peered down at them, frowning before breaking into a broad grin. "Captain!" he shouted. "Captain! It's Mab's family!"

"So I see," Jack's voice replied, his plaited braids dangling as he leaned over the ship's rail, instantly recognising Mab's three brothers. "Where's yer father?"

"We don't know," Sebastian replied honestly. "The troupe has split… we are looking for Mab." He looked up at Jack hopefully. "I understand you know where she is?"

Jack sighed, considering his options. "Where is yer father?" he pressed. "Th' bastard owes me a great deal of money…"

"So I understand," the younger man admitted. "But he sailed northwards and is likely in hiding, considering the Navy knows of his past…"

"As do I," Jack added darkly. "Who is with yer?" the pirate demanded, nodding towards the small ship that the entertainers had come from.

"Rufus, Matthew and Perry," he replied, relieved to see Jack finally smile as he said his youngest brother's name. "Can I come up so we can speak?" Sebastian asked.

"I'll do better than that," Jack offered, starting over the rail towards them. "I owe young Perry an apology an' I promised Mab I'd do so if I ever had th' chance…" Lucius and Benedick held the boat steady as he settled next to Sebastian. "She'll be delighted t' see yer…"

"So she is not on board then?" Sebastian sighed, knowing that if she had been, the scarred pirate's shout would have brought her running whatever she had been doing.

"Nah," Jack confessed, shaking his head. "There were more than I liked that knew about yer father an' it was not safe fer her t' remain on th' ship."

"Will you take us to her?" Lucius asked hopefully.

"In time," Jack agreed. "Although it would be better fer me t' go an' fetch her here… can't have others discoverin' where I put her…" He glanced up at the small ship. "An' it looks as if yer are still havin' work done on yer ship…"

"At least she isn't leaking any more," Sebastian admitted.

"That good?" Jack frowned.

"No, worse," the younger man replied, leading the way up the Jacob's ladder. "But with help from Alain and some of the tradesmen here, she is improving every day."

"Alain?" Jack puzzled. "Not Alain Peters?"

"Sì," Sebastian admitted, standing to one side to allow Jack to scramble over the ship's rail. "Rufus and I would have been killed on our first day here if it had not been for his intervention. We owe him a great deal…"

"He'd do anything ter look good in yer sister's eyes," Jack admitted ruefully. "Yer've no cannons!"

"No… but then we've little worth stealing either," Benedick chuckled as he threw the line up for Sebastian to secure before following with Lucius.

"I'll see about getting yer some," Jack assured them, holding up his hand as Sebastian made to protest. "Can't have Mab left undefended, can I now…"

"So you two are still lovers?" Sebastian said quietly. Jack grinned. "I'll take that as a yes then," the younger man sighed.

"Yer sister is a very special woman," Jack admitted, chuckling to himself as he looked around the ship.

"Would you like me to show you the ship?" Sebastian asked.

"In a moment," Jack nodded. "Is Perry about?"

"In his cabin, I believe," he replied. "I'll take you to him."

"Thank yer," Jack nodded, following the younger man across the deck and down to the hold.

"Perry," Sebastian called. "You have a visitor…"

Pericles opened his door, taking one look at Jack before squeaking with fear and slamming it shut again. "Perry… Jack has come to say sorry," Sebastian explained, trying the door. "Perry! Open the door!"

"No!" he shouted. "He's a bad man! He scared Mab!"

"Perry," Jack interrupted. "Mab was very cross with me and she told me off. She said I had ter apologise ter you… or she'd give me a slap an' never cook fer me again…"

"She didn't!" Pericles insisted.

"She did an' when I bring her here fer you, she'll tell you that herself!" Jack countered. "An' she said I had ter buy yer a sticky bun too! Now, do yer really think she'd say that if she weren't really cross with me?"

The door opened a crack. "She did?" a small voice queried.

"She did!" Jack declared. "An' it's my guess yer've already discovered th' bakers in town… so howabouts I give yer big brother some coins an' let him take yer there again?" He turned to Sebastian, raising his voice slightly. "Do yer think a crown will be enough fer some buns?"

"I'm sure we can buy a few for that amount," Sebastian chuckled, realising how Jack was attempting to tempt the young boy out. "What do you reckon, Perry?"

"A whole crown?" Pericles gasped, emerging from his cabin.

"A whole crown," Jack assured him, reaching into his purse and withdrawing a silver coin, holding it out to Sebastian with a flourish. "Am I forgiven?"

"I suppose so," he admitted. "As long as Mab said so…"

"She did, I promise," Jack vowed. "An' as soon as m' men have had their time ashore, I'll go an' fetch her for you… do we have an accord?" He held out his hand to Pericles, grinning as the boy slowly took it. "Now, if that were yer sister, she'd have spat in it first," Jack chuckled.

"Mab always does that," Pericles confided. "Papà said she shouldn't…"

"Well, yer sister is unique, I'll give her that," Jack admitted, relieved that the child had appeared to forgive him. "But I seem to remember Seb here promising me a tour of th' ship… or do you want to show me?"

Perry shook his head. "I was reading," he replied sagely.

"In that case, I'll leave yer t' yer book," Jack nodded, turning to Sebastian. "Perhaps yer'd like t' lead on then?"

"Well, you've already seen most of this deck," Sebastian said, waving an arm about to encompass the hold area. "We got a carpenter to build us a series of bunks through there in the port store and are keeping the starboard one for our equipment… when we get some that is," he chuckled.

"Aye, yer a little understocked, I'll give yer that," Jack agreed. "What are yer intendin' fer this area?"

"We'll make this our practice area… a number of settees and a dining table," he explained. "You passed our goat and chickens… and there's a further two stores forward of the stairs. The biggest is our food store, but we were thinking of using the foremost one for powder… if we've ever got anything to fire with it!"

"I told yer, I would see yer right with that," Jack assured him. "But where will Mab be livin'? Surely, not in with th' men?"

"No," Sebastian admitted, leading Jack back up the stairs to the main deck. "I'm keepin' the master cabin for her…"

"The master cabin, eh?" Jack whistled.

"Well, she's likely grown used to the luxury having been with you," the entertainer retorted. "Galley's down there," he nodded, but did not stop as he continued towards the stern, opening the master cabin door wide.

"I've tried t' spoil her to th' best of my abilities," the pirate agreed, following Sebastian through the door. "Nice," he murmured, looking around.

"We're not sure how to do it though," Sebastian admitted. "How to partition it all off… I doubt she'd like it like Papà's cabin…"

"If yer like, leave it t' me," Jack offered, opening the door out onto the narrow gallery. "A private head with an area fer her t' wash an' hang her clothes…"

"And the biggest bunk you can build?" the younger man teased.

"A bunk?" Jack snorted. "Nah, a proper bed! With crisp white linen an' fine drapes…"

Sebastian coughed. "She'll be so fine, we'll need an appointment to see her," he spluttered.

"Give m' crew enough time for some shore leave an' I'll go an' fetch her for you," he offered. "I'll leave m' carpenter an' a few volunteers t' help. They'll know what t' do an' once I tell them it's fer Mab, I'll have a stampede!"

88888


	60. The Final Pieces

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine!

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta and to those of you kind of you to review.

Chapter 60 – The Final Pieces

Mab turned down a side street in Basseterre, walking across the crowded market square where she had encountered the captain nearly a month before, one hand resting gently on Theodore's arm, the other securely holding Costard's leash, for the puppy was unsettled by the rising wind. Dark clouds were gathering and Theodore cast several anxious glances at the sky. He had assured her that if there was any trouble with her landlord over the broken door and her sudden absence, he would personally see that it was cleared up before he left, but if the storm hit, he realised the _HMS Amersham _ might be forced to stay until it cleared.

"It's nice to be home," she said, sighing. "But I will miss being on a ship. This land-living takes some getting used to."

"I dislike being on land, too," Theodore smiled, adjusting the small kit bag in which he carried the dress and the few things that he had purchased for her. "I find it hard to sleep at night if I am not on board, but I think the shelter of the harbour will be welcome tonight..."

She looked up at the threatening clouds. "I think land might have its attractions once in a while… even though I still don't sleep that well, either," she admitted. "Especially when I am alone…" She sighed, wondering when Jack would be able to visit her.

"So, are you going to tell me who has captured your heart, or will I have to go on guessing?" Theodore teased.

"Captured my heart?" she laughed, pausing at the bottom of the stairs. "You make it sound as if I am in love!" She snorted derisively.

"You aren't?" he questioned, looking at her with raised eyebrows. "You have kept yourself for him, which tells me he means a lot to you…" He had been debating asking her to be his mistress, to stay in Port Royal, or even here in Basseterre if she wished, but despite his best efforts to persuade her to visit him again before they had sailed, she had continued to refuse him.

"Perhaps I am," she chuckled ruefully, thinking affectionately about the pirate as she climbed the stairs. "But I would not risk what I have with him, even for an old beau such as yourself." She put her key in the door, pecking Theodore on the cheek. "Thank you for bringing me back," she smiled.

"I am sorry I had to take you in the first place," he smiled

"At least your man repaired the door," she acknowledged, reaching for the handle. "I suppose I'd better go and see if anything is missing…" She opened the door and walked in. A loud rumble of thunder sent Costard scurrying for the shelter of his den beneath the bed.

"Shall I come with you, just in case?" Theodore asked, stepping behind her.

"Are you afraid some rogue or knave will jump out and accost me?" she laughed, taking the kit bag from him.

"Like me, you mean?" Jack drawled, stepping into view, half looking over his shoulder at the disappearing puppy.

"Jac…" she began, beaming and then looking in horror at Theodore behind her. "No violence!" she pleaded, looking at both men.

"Sparrow!" Theodore gasped, recognising the man despite his altered appearance. Indeed, if he had not known him from his previous escape from Port Royal, he would have thought him a respectable sailor from his attire.

"Bleedin' hell!" Jack swore, not having known that a naval man had been escorting her. "What th' hell's he doin' here?"

"He brought me home…" Mab protested. "I didn't know you'd be here!" Mab was relieved to see that neither man had yet reached for their weapons.

"Obviously not," he frowned.

"He's the one?" Theodore exclaimed, filling the gaps in what she had told the Commodore. "Jack Sparrow?" He sighed heavily. "Well, at least I can now make a good guess as to who your rescuer was," he reasoned. Clearly, the pirate had been searching for her when he had initially raided the Willoughby mansion.

"You mean to tell me, you an' him…" Jack demanded, having caught their conversation as they climbed the stairs.

Mab had the grace to look acutely uncomfortable, jumping as a flash of lightning brightened the darkness. "It was before I met you!" she protested to Jack. "And I've never been with another man since you!" She looked at Jack, her eyes pleading, worried that his knowing her previous lover would mean it was over between them. Her heart lurched at the thought, her eyes welling with tears.

"An' just what are yer doin' with her now?" Jack demanded, ignoring the storm and glaring at the naval officer.

"They knew I'd been at the summerhouse," Mab tried to explain. "I had to… answer questions…"

"I see," Jack pondered. "So now you can add Willoughby to my list, eh?"

"I never…" Mab protested, desperate for some sign of acceptance from her lover.

"No, but he did," Jack nodded to Theodore.

"But he was a pirate…" she flustered. "Surely that doesn't count? Not that you being a pirate doesn't…"

"Sharp mind you have, Captain Groves," Jack complimented. "It took all of… what… two seconds to figure out that I rescued Mab an' therefore killed Willoughby… although considerin' what th' bastard did t' her, I'd have liked t' have taken my time!"

"It's not up to me," Theodore replied, his voice rising as more thunder rumbled overhead. "Murder is murder, no matter whom it is against!"

"Which would make you a murderer too!" Mab retorted. "For you kill pirates!"

"But he has th' law on his side," Jack reasoned.

"Mab…" Theodore sighed heavily, wanting to help his former lover but also wanting to be the one to capture Jack Sparrow. Mab stood purposely between them, looking at one man and then the other.

"So, what now, Jack?" she asked worriedly, biting her lip.

"Now, my darlin'…" Quick as a flash, Jack pushed Mab at Theodore and, using the confusion to grab a pan which was hanging from the wall nearby, crashed it against the naval captain's head, knocking him out.

"No!" Mab cried in shock.

"What else could I do?" Jack enquired dryly as he looked around for something to bind the stricken man with. She crouched down beside Theodore, his face pale in the sudden flash of lightning.

"Don't hurt him…" she pleaded tearfully. "Well, more than you already have…"

"I don't intend ter," Jack assured her, thinking he was many things, but not a cold-blooded killer. "Now find me somethin' ter tie him with."

Mab scrambled to her feet, quickly handing him the cord that tied the drape which shielded the small wash area when in use. "That'll do us," Jack thanked her as he bundled the unconscious naval officer onto one of the wooden chairs. The cord was not very thick, plus it looked frayed, and he worried that it would not hold Theodore for long. "Grab what yer want to take while I make sure our good captain here doesn't raise the alarm too soon…"

"I take it this means you still want me?" she asked fearfully.

"Eh? Of course I still want you, ya daft woman!" he grinned. "Just so long as you reckon that I'm better than he is…" Mab nodded, as yet more thunder sounded, glancing worriedly towards Theodore. "You don't seem very sure…" Jack pressed, cutting the cord into lengths so he could tie the man's feet as well as his hands.

"You are," she assured him. "But he bought me flowers…" She sighed, picking up Theodore's hat from where it had fallen and placing it back on his head.

"I gave you yer whistle, an' yer dresses… but I suppose that doesn't count seein' as they were stolen to start with," Jack grumbled.

"I know… but…" She threw her hands in the air. "You're not a woman… you wouldn't understand!"

"Well, I hope I'm not," he commented dryly. "Come on, have yer packed?"

"Sì," Mab assured him, knowing there was nothing she valued in the place other than what she was wearing and what was in the kit bag, plus Jack and Costard. "There is nothing I cannot do without…" She grabbed Costard by his scruff, hauling him from beneath the bed, wrapping the puppy's leash firmly around her wrist again.

Jack glanced down at the puppy. "What's with th' dog?" he frowned.

"I was lonely!" she explained. "And anyway, I haven't got your dresses, nor the whistle. They were in my trunk on _The Tarantara_, wherever she is now!" Costard struggled in her arms, trying to get beneath the bed again as another flash of lightning split the sky. Heavy drops of rain started to spatter against the windows, the rising wind blowing the door open further as the threatened storm broke.

"I'll buy yer more," Jack promised, turning his head to hide his grin. He knew that Sebastian had brought Mab's trunk along with him and was eager to reunite her with her family.

Mab saw that Theodore was regaining consciousness, struggling when he realised he was bound. "I'm sorry, Theodore," she said regretfully.

Jack sighed theatrically. "An' there was I hopin' yer'd be out all night," he complained, fetching a rag and tying it around the captain's mouth. He dodged out of the way as Theodore tried to butt him. "Ah, ah," he chastised. "That's no way fer an officer an' gentleman o' the Navy ter behave now," Jack teased.

"Jack!" Mab protested, her loyalties torn.

"You want him ter wake th' whole town before we've even reached th' end of the street?" Jack demanded.

"I…" She looked at the floor, shaking her head.

"Well, let's get goin' then," Jack urged, wishing he had his great coat with him. "Cheerio!" he waved at the bound captain as they headed out the door.

"I'm sorry," Mab apologised once more to Theodore as she followed Jack, shutting the door behind her. She held the terrified puppy tightly to her as she hurried down the stairs.

88888

Da da dum! Reviews?


	61. Flight

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney… all else is mine.

As usual, thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta.

**Chapter 61 – Flight**

"I'm glad yer safe," Jack smiled, stopping to kiss her as they reached the street.

"Grazie," she smiled, kissing him back briefly. "But his men will come to find him soon… we should go." Already the stinging rain was seeping through her dress and she dreaded to think how slippery the steep path would be in such weather.

"I know," Jack agreed. "This way."

Mab followed him through the back streets, heading ever inland towards the rain forest. The storm raged about them and Mab was not ashamed to admit that she was frightened – especially when a bolt of lightning hit a tree nearby. But Jack insisted they press on and they jogged along the track, not talking until they had crossed the high ridge. Finally, as the rain eased to a steady drizzle, they paused beneath the giant trees, drenched to the skin. Far below they could see _The Black Pearl_ sitting at anchor. "Are you angry with me?" she asked. "You won't tell the others?"

Jack handed her the water flask, guessing she was talking about her relationship with Theodore. "How can I be angry about somethin' that happened before we met?" he reasoned. "But no, I won't tell th' others, it's none of their business anyway," he assured her.

"Grazie," she smiled with relief, kissing his cheek before taking a swig of the water. She poured some into her hand, holding it as best she could for Costard.

"I just hope th' Navy don't spot us before we get yer away," Jack frowned, figuring that the captain would have likely wriggled his way free of the bindings by then.

"What am I to do?" Mab worried. "The Navy will know now that I am your woman…"

"We'll have ter take you where they can't find yer," Jack reasoned. "Of course, it might mean living on an island that isn't English…"

"I can speak some Spanish and French, if that helps…" she offered. "Although I'd prefer not to live on a French island…"

"Oh no, it won't be French," he assured her. "I'm not riskin' yer runnin' into Alain whilst I'm at sea."

"You don't think I'd be unfaithful to you?" she protested, blinking the rain from her eyes.

"No, I know yer wouldn't," Jack smiled. "I just don't like th' idea of him tryin' it on when I'm not around."

Having gotten her breath back, Mab sighed and, handing the flask back to Jack, started walking again. "Nobody is still in town?" she worried.

"No," Jack assured her. "I was comin' ter get yer fer a surprise, so it was simply a case of me pickin' you up… which was just as well, considerin'," he smiled, unsure what they would have done if _The Black Pearl_ had not been waiting. "I'd only got there this morning an' saw th' _Amersham _at anchor, so I figured it'd be safer t' sit on yer bed an' wait…"

"You didn't know I'd been taken to Port Royal?" she frowned.

"Not until yer arrived with th' bloody captain," he sighed. "Else I'd have remained hidden until yer escort had left…" He slipped his hand into hers as they walked.

"What surprise?" she asked.

"If I told yer that, then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it," Jack said sagely. "How long were yer in Port Royal?" he asked.

"Two weeks," she said as they scrambled down a particularly steep section. "And you'll never guess where I was living!" She laughed, her eyes wide as she remembered the luxuries she had seen.

"An' just where were you living?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Theodore was not returning to St. Kitts immediately, and the Commodore said it would not be proper for me to live at Theodore's house… so I had to live with him!"

"With Norrington?" Jack spluttered.

"Sì," Mab confirmed. "And you would not believe the luxuries!" she exclaimed.

"I would," he retorted dryly, taking the machete from his hip and slashing a path through the vegetation towards the bay.

"The sheets were whiter than clouds!" she continued. "And the meals…" She shook her head, knowing she would be unlikely to enjoy such a lavish lifestyle again. "I was companion to his aunt…"

"Norrington has an aunt?" Jack frowned.

"Sì, Aunt Beatrice. The servants were terrified of her, and the Commodore was too, I think… but she was kind to me," Mab explained.

"You'll have ter tell me what th' house was like once we're under way… where th' different rooms are an' all that…" he grinned.

"You want me to draw you a plan?" she asked, blinking, as they emerged onto the beach. The downward journey had taken them far less time than it had taken to climb on her arrival, even with the added hindrance of Costard in her arms.

"If yer can," Jack chuckled. "It would be very… valuable ter me…"

"You know I can deny you nothing," she laughed.

"An' I knew there was another reason I loved yer… apart from your beautiful body," he leered.

"Good," she smiled. "And now you can show me your beautiful body and row," she ordered as they reached the ship's boat. "So I can get dry… and before the Navy turn up!"

"Yes, Ma'am," he saluted, helping her and the puppy into the boat. He pushed it off the wet sand, climbing in himself and took up the oars. "Yer wish is m' command!"

88888

Theodore sat quietly on the chair where he had been tied, stunned by the sudden turn of events. The Commodore had been correct in his earlier insistence that Jack Sparrow was somehow connected with the puzzle of the magistrate's death – although neither of them could have guessed the depth of his involvement. Murderer, rescuer and, to Mab, lover. He admitted ruefully that he would have to inform the Commodore of her involvement with the pirate, but hoped that it would not become general knowledge – at least until his own brief liaison with her had been forgotten.

He pondered what Mab saw in the pirate. From her reticence to reveal who her rescuer had been and her refusal of his attempts to get her to visit him again, Theodore worried that she was deeply involved with Jack Sparrow. And she had all but admitted to him that she loved him as well. He shook his head, unable to believe that anyone could love such a disreputable man.

He wondered if her love was returned or whether the pirate was simply using her. He did not know whether to hope it was the former or the latter – knowing that one day, Sparrow's infamous luck would run out. He had once called him the best pirate he had ever seen, but now found himself wishing that Mab had never met the pirate. The thought of her giving herself to him willingly filled him with dismay. He had considered asking her to be his mistress, regardless of her status, but her fall now meant that could never be.

He flexed his wrists, testing the cord that bound his hands. Although the rope binding felt frayed, it did not give. Frowning, he twisted his head around, looking for something – anything – that he could use to free himself. His gaze fell upon the pan that Jack had used to knock him unconscious, a slow smile forming on his lips as he realised Mab had not taken any of her possessions with her, including her kitchen knives. His hopes raised on seeing one of them on the table nearby. If he could reach it…

Awkwardly, he raised himself to his feet, his stance bent by the ropes binding him to the chair. With some trepidation, he started to hop towards the blade. Hop, hop, ho…

His balance failed a few inches short and he crashed to the floor, landing heavily on his side. But what could have been a disastrous mishap for once turned to his advantage. The chair had clearly been even more rickety than it appeared. The back snapped, spindles, once free, rolling across the floor, freeing the ends of the ropes that bound his arms. He lay there for a moment, winded by the fall, before bringing his hands slowly in front of him to release his feet.

Once freed of the chair, he wasted little time releasing himself from the bindings still on his wrists, scrambling to his feet. He grabbed his hat from where it had fallen when he had toppled and hurried to the doorway. To his relief, he found that the fleeing lovers had not locked it behind them, but one glance outside of the door assured him that any pursuit was pointless. The storm had not abated – rain fell in torrents and lightning raced across the sky. He realised that any tracks would have been washed away almost as soon as they had been made and that tracking with hounds, even if he had any, would be impossible as there would be no scent to follow.

"But I may catch you yet," he muttered to himself, holding his hat firmly to his head as he hurried down the stairs. _The Black Pearl_ had to be nearby and, with no concealment offered for such a large ship close to the town, he knew where they were likely to be. His gaze was drawn to the heavily forested slopes encircling the town. He doubted that Mab would be able to make good time across such terrain and, if the winds were in his favour, the _HMS Amersham_ might just beat them. Yes, perhaps he would get him yet!

88888


	62. The Surprise

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney… all else is mine.

As usual, thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta.

**Chapter 62 – The Surprise**

Mab frowned as she looked about the ship. A number of the crew were missing and all her attempts to discover what was going on merely met with evasive smiles and "Ask Jack…" And as far as Jack was concerned, he was not telling. She thought he had been looking too damned smug throughout the day, especially considering that he had just caused her to flee her home with the Navy on their heels.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" she asked yet again as she spotted him on the main deck.

"You'll find out soon enough," Jack smiled enigmatically at her as he climbed up and leaned out over the ship's rail, peering at the horizon. "That bloody captain of yours doesn't give up, does he?" Jack sighed, dropping back to the deck.

"He is after you, not me," Mab reasoned.

"He must know he ain't goin' ter catch us before we reach Tortuga," Jack snorted, shaking his head.

"Ah, so that is where we are going, is it?" she smiled triumphantly, that being the first clue she had wheedled out of him.

"Eh?" he frowned, annoyed at being caught out. "Aye, it is… but that's all yer findin' out, savvy?"

"Are you sure, Jack?" She smiled innocently, her hand slipping beneath his shirt and grasping his nipple hard. "Tell, Jack Sparrow, or you'll chest will be lopsided!" She twisted.

"Ow! Let go!" he yelped, trying to ignore the sniggers of some of the nearby crew. "Let go, madam, or I'll have yer thrown in th' brig!"

"You'll sleep alone then," she retorted, unfazed by his threat. "Now, tell!"

Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled, wincing at the pain shooting through his nipple. "No!" he replied determinedly. "You'll just have ter be patient fer once in yer life, Mab Allerton!"

Mab pouted, determined not to give up, trying another trick. Wrapping her free arm about his neck, she kissed him deeply. "Tell!"

"You can do that all ya like," he grinned. "But I still ain't tellin' you!"

"Oh!" she flounced. "You… you are… impossible!" She leaned back against the ship's rail, glaring at him. Jack grinned and shrugged, thoroughly enjoying teasing his lover. "Please?" She looked at him, smiling coyly and fluttering her eyelashes.

"Uh-uh!" Jack replied.

"Hmph!" she huffed, turning her back on him and staring out to sea.

"You'll find out soon enough," Jack smiled, moving to her and wrapping his arms around her. "An' then you'll love me even more than yer already do," he teased, nibbling her neck.

"Who says I love you," she snorted, trying to ignore his attentions.

"You do a pretty good impression of it if ya don't," Jack reasoned.

"I could just be here for the loving," she retorted.

"I could just want yer fer th' lovin'," he replied with a grin.

"Fine!" Mab snapped, frowning, glad that he could not see her face.

"Hey, I was only teasin'," Jack chided gently, wondering at her response.

Mab nodded. "Sorry," she muttered.

"I'm sorry fer teasin' you," Jack smiled, kissing the side of her head. "It's just yer so easy to wind up," he chuckled.

"Sì," she admitted ruefully. "I guess I just hate secrets." She turned to face him. "And you are most infuriating when you have one!" she accused.

"I'm most infuriating anyway," he grinned, pulling a face at her.

"True," she snorted, unable to help but laugh at him. "But if you are not going to tell me, I am going to spend the rest of the afternoon in the company of Romeo…" She turned, heading towards the cabin.

"Where for art thou?" Will cried, falling to his knees at her feet and clutching at his heart.

Mab burst out laughing at the scar-faced pirate. She leaned down, kissing him briefly on the head. "I'm in the cabin," she said dryly. "It's too hot out here!" Shaking her head with laughter, Costard scampering at her heels, she walked into the cabin, picked up her copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ she was still reading and, kicking off her boots, sat on the stern seats.

"So, yer reckon you are Juliet, then?" Jack enquired as he entered the cabin a few minutes later, finding her curled up with the book, Costard trying to gnaw the large bone that Nathan had found for him earlier that day.

"Not likely," she retorted, not pausing in her reading. "I don't intend dying a tragic death for love!"

"I was just wonderin', seein' as Mister Bennett out there thought he was Romeo…" Jack continued.

Mab chuckled, picking up the ribbon that had marked her page, replacing it in the book as she finally turned to speak with him. "No," she assured Jack. "I am no Juliet… although I seem to have disappointed my family somewhat…"

""Not yer brothers, I don't reckon," Jack insisted, trying not to smile. "An' I doubt anythin' would please that bloody father of yours!"

"Ah well," she sighed. "It is water under the bridge, and this is just a story…" She looked up at Jack, a puzzled expression on her face. "Am I to live at Tortuga?" she frowned. "Is that why you are taking me there?"

"No, you can live wherever you want… within reason," Jack replied. "Th' Navy won't do anything to yer, Commodore Norrington doesn't hold it a crime t' have associations with pirates, just ter be one." His lips curled to a smile. "I'm takin' yer to Tortuga so that you can see your surprise…"

"Ah, so I am not to be your kept woman," she teased.

"Of course you are!" Jack replied. "If yer want ter be…"

Mab blinked. "I was teasing, Jack…" she said uncertainly, suddenly unsure where the conversation was heading.

"Do you?" he asked directly.

"Do I what?" she frowned.

"Do you want t' be m' kept woman? Or would yer prefer to support yerself workin' now an' then?" he offered.

Mab put her book down beside her on the seat. "I…" she stuttered, before finding her voice. "What exactly are you asking of me, Jack?" she puzzled. "I have already agreed that I am your woman…"

"I know," he nodded, walking over and joining her on the seat. "But would yer like ter be my woman, proper like, an' let me provide yer with a home an' stuff?" He pulled off his boots, placing them beside her own.

She looked at him in surprise. "I… I don't know," she admitted. "What would you expect from me? Other than my body, that is," she added wryly.

"Nothin'," Jack assured her, wrapping his arm about her and playing with the collar of her shirt, tracing lines on her collarbone. "I just… it hurt a little when yer kissed Will, that's all…"

"But you know I did not mean it," she smiled, surprised by his admission. "I did not think you would be jealous…"

"I know," he confessed. "But don't yer dare tell a soul," he warned, "or bang goes yer surprise!"

"I vow never to look at another man," she offered. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," he grinned, bringing his other arm about her. "Yer mean a lot ter me…"

"Grazie," she smiled, twisting in his arms so that she could kiss him.

"An' I know I mean a lot ter you," he grinned as they broke away. "I heard yer tellin' Groves…"

"I… you… you louse!" she accused indignantly, pushing him off the seat.

"Ow!" he protested. "Yer determined to beat me up today, aren't yer?" he growled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down on top of him.

Mab squealed with surprise, laughing as Costard left his bone and came to defend her. Although the puppy appeared to be getting used to Jack, their antics sometimes confused him.

"Bleedin' dog!" Jack muttered, trying to ignore the sharp teeth piercing the fabric of his breeches. "Call 'im off!"

She grabbed Costard's collar, praising him before shooing him back under the table to his bone. "You're impossible!" she retorted, and not for the first nor second time that day

"Yep!" he laughed, pulling her head back down so that he could kiss her passionately.

"I might not have been talking about you," she taunted as they paused for breath.

"Oh yes you were," he declared. "Or at least you had better have been, missy, or you are in deep trouble…"

"Are you sure?" she teased.

"Quite sure," he nodded. "But if yer want to prove it to me… repeat it an' prove m' hearing isn't defective…"

"Do I need to?" Mab blushed, cursing his sharp hearing, not comfortable with admitting her feelings to herself, let alone to him, afraid that he would laugh at her for her affection.

"Tell me… or show me…" He winked suggestively.

"It's a bit draughty on the deck," she replied sourly, regaining some of her composure.

"So I'll shut th' doors an' bolt them," Jack assured her. "Show or tell… or both…"

Mab smiled awkwardly at him. "All right," she sighed. "I'll love you and I love you… are you satisfied now?"

"I'll love you an' I love you," Jack replied, taking her in his arms once more.

Mab's eyes went wide. No man had ever said that he loved her – other than Paolo – and she reckoned family did not count. She burst into tears.

"Eh? Mab?" Jack said, backing away slightly. "What did I say?"

"Nothing," she sniffed. "You said you love me… I did not... not since…" She looked up at him. "It was a surprise, that is all." She rubbed her eyes, drying them on her sleeve.

"A nice one?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Sì," she admitted. "I had not expected…"

"Good then," Jack smiled, scrambling to his feet and helping her to rise. Keeping hold of her hand, he walked across to the doors, locking them before leading her to the bunk. Mab followed, still sniffing and ribbing her eyes.

"Yer daft wench," Jack chuckled, kissing away a stray teardrop.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "I am just happy…"

"You've a funny way of showing it," Jack teased, his hands moving to the buttons of her collar.

"I know full well how you'd rather I show it," Mab remarked dryly.

"Aye, well, I can't help it if I love yer body," he laughed, slipping the shirt from her shoulders before reaching for her breeches. Mab slid her hands inside his shirt, teasing his earlier abused nipple. "Stop that an' undress me," he growled, tugging her breeches past her hips until she stood before him naked. "Mab…"

"All right," she smiled teasingly, running her fingers along the already opened buttons at his collar. "But I could do with some help with this!" She tugged his sword belt and sash.

"Soon remedied," he assured her, hurriedly unbuckling the belt and allowing it to drop to the floor with a clang before unknotting his sash. "There!" he declared, wrapping his arms about her and caressing her backside. "Now yer can finish…"

Mab laughed at him, trying to ignore his tickling fingers as she unfastened his breeches and slid them off, glad that he had removed his cumbersome boots before.

He pressed himself against her. "On th' bunk with yer," he urged, eager to make love to her once more. Mab scrambled up, rolling over quickly to avoid him sinking his teeth into her bottom as he normally did. "Now, what was it yer said… you love me?"

"Sì," Mab assured him, smiling, leaning closer. "Very much indeed."


	63. A Family Reunion

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney… all else is mine.

As usual, thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta.

**Chapter 63 – A Family Reunion**

Jack smiled to himself as _The Black Pearl_ entered the harbour of Tortuga. His eyes scanned _The Mary Gale_, grinning as he saw a figure he thought was Sebastian hurry below decks. The ship looked better than when he had last seen it and he was almost as eager to see what his men had done as he was to reunite Mab with her brothers and friends. He was glad to see that the ship was moored at the quayside and no longer at anchor in the harbour, for it would be easier to get his lover on board the small ship.

He turned on hearing soft footsteps behind him and smiled as he saw it was Mab. He knew she was still desperate to discover what the secret surprise was, but had long since given up trying to persuade Jack to tell her. "Hello, luv," he smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Soon be time…"

Mab kissed him back, having gotten used to the teasing of the crew about her openly affectionate relationship with their captain. "How soon?" she asked.

"As soon as we get ashore," Jack assured her. "So yer'd best get yerself ready, eh?"

"Am I okay like this, or should I dress?" she asked, having pinched Will's spare shirt and breeches once more and had worn them for most of the time she had been on board.

"Dress," Jack decided, "but nothing too fancy. P'raps that nice yellow one yer made for Basseterre?"

"All right," she agreed, frowning as Nathan emerged from the galley carrying a bucket of warm water for her. Clearly the crew already knew what her surprise was, and he had anticipated her need to wash, but none of them had given her any clue and had been as tight lipped as their captain.

"Go on then," Jack urged, his hands flapping as he shooed her towards the cabin. "Th' sooner you are ready, th' sooner you'll discover yer surprise…"

"Grazie, Nathan," she smiled, taking the bucket from the burly cook and hurrying towards the cabin. "Will you lace me?" she called back. "Or should I ask Will?"

"Come here, you little…" Jack spluttered, chasing her into his cabin. Squeals of laughter and excited barking gave evidence that he had caught up with Mab but, in a surprisingly short space of time, they emerged together. Mab, still dragging Jack's comb through her hair, was dressed and wearing the second pair of replacement boots that Jack had bought her in Basseterre, although he himself had not changed.

"Will you tell me now?" she pleaded, turning to Jack as she leaned over the ship's rail, surprised to see the larger ship's boats already lowered. Nathan, Archie, Will and Rhys sat at the oars, waiting for her. "You've teased me for the last three days… I want to know!"

"All right… when we get ashore," he assured her, scrambling over the ship's rail and down to the waiting boat, offering Mab his hand as she followed him down the Jacob's ladder.

Her eyes scanned the quayside, wondering what Jack could possibly have planned. Rhys scrambled out, making the boat secure for the others before Jack helped her from it. "Well?" she demanded as soon as her feet touched the wooden planking.

"Close yer eyes," Jack smirked, wondering how much more he could tease her.

"Pardon?" Mab looked at him in surprise.

"Close yer eyes," he repeated. "Or we go nowhere!"

Mab sighed resignedly, holding out her hands to him as she did as he asked. "Watch where you guide my feet," she cautioned, not wanting to ruin her boots.

"I'll carry yer if yer like," Jack chuckled, checking behind him as he led her towards_The Mary Gale's _berth.

"Just make sure I don't have any unpleasant surprises," she retorted caustically, well aware of the foul obstacles that often littered the dockside.

"You won't," he grinned, turning and carefully guiding her up the gangplank, relieved that it did not groan too much at their combined weight.

"Jack…" she worried, pausing, but not opening her eyes.

"Don't worry," Jack assured her, winking at Sebastian who was standing at the top of the plank, a broad grin on his face. He motioned to Jack that they were waiting in the master cabin and disappeared to hide with the others.

Mab followed, her eyes still shut, aware she was on a ship but little else. She guessed that they had entered a cabin, for she could no longer feel the sun on her back.

"Mab!" Pericles squealed, breaking free from Benedick's arms and hurling himself at her. "Mab!"

Mab opened her eyes in disbelief, only Jack's quick hands stopping her from being knocked over by her youngest brother. "Perry!" She looked around, suddenly realising that others were there too. "Seb…" She burst into tears, turning to her lover. "You…. You bastardo!" she accused Jack. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"B'cause it wouldn't have been a surprise," Jack replied, turning for the door.

Mab managed to break away from Pericles briefly, reaching out her hand to Jack. "No, don't go," she smiled, sniffing. "You belong in this, you devious man!"

"Charming," Jack chuckled, rolling his eyes at Sebastian who walked across to him.

"Grazie," Sebastian smiled, shaking the pirate's hand before turning his attention to his sister, throwing his arms around her and swinging her around. "God, we've missed you!" he told her. "We were so worried for you…"

"You should have known that Jack would keep me safe," she assured him, looking around worriedly, almost expecting to see her father, as Lucius and Benedick hugged her. "Where's…"

"It's just the six of us," Sebastian replied. "Papà and the troupe headed north as far as I know…" He looked at her, his face turning serious. "Jack was right, you know… about Papà being a pirata..."

"I know," Mab admitted. "But I don't want to know about him now. What are you doing here?" She looked about the cabin in confusion.

"We came to find you," Sebastian explained, pausing as Rufus and Matthew finally got a chance to welcome her. "We split the troupe and we're starting anew. How do you like our new ship?"

"Our new…" She looked around her, taking in for the first time the surprisingly plush cabin.

"_The Mary Gale_," he smiled. "We bought her off a trader in St. Augustine, but have had a lot of help from Jack and Alain…"

"Alain!" She looked at Jack in surprise.

"He's probably tryin' t' buy himself into yer good opinion," Jack chuckled. "Or yer breeches…"

"Most likely the latter," she sighed ruefully.

"You should see my cabin!" Pericles interrupted. "It's got it's own skylight!"

"It has?" Mab smiled, tossling her youngest brother's hair. "Well perhaps you can show me…"

"I think you might like to look around your own cabin first," Sebastian grinned, winking at Jack. "We'll leave the two of you to explore…"

"The two of us… to…" Mab stuttered, looking around in stunned disbelief. "Here…"

"Well it certainly isn't my cabin," Lucius sighed, grabbing Pericles' collar and marching him through the cabin door ahead of him.

"My…" Mab stood there in a daze.

"Well, aren't yer goin' ter explore?" Jack prompted, eager to see what his men had done and whether his hopes of an actual bed in the side cabin had been possible. "If Mathers' has followed m' instructions, there should be yer head an' wash area here…" He opened the small door in the starboard bulkhead.

"You… you knew about all this!" Mab gasped, suddenly realising the ship's carpenter, Peter Mathers, had been among those missing from _The Black Pearl_.

"D' yer like it?" he asked, wrapping his arms about her. "If they've done what we discussed, yer should have a dress store through here…" He opened another door off the small wash to reveal a store and the dresses she had thought lost on _The Tarantara_.

"My…" she spluttered.

"Do I have yer speechless," Jack grinned, twirling her about in his arms to face him.

Mab put her arms about her neck. "And what other surprises do you have for me?" she whispered.

"Well, yer've seen th' main cabin," he smiled, backing from the wash area. "There's a small gallery through that door and…" He led her across the cabin until he bumped up against the portside door. "And through here is yer private area…" He reached behind him, fumbling briefly until he found the latch. "Although I hope t' have an invitation…"

Mab's eyes went round, her mouth forming an O, but no sound came out. Jack took this as a sign of Peter's success and slowly turned around, grinning to himself as he saw that the carpenter had indeed been able to adapt a four-poster bed to fit. He glanced at her, surprised to see that she was crying again. "Ti amo, Jack," she sniffed.

"Yer goin' ter have to stop cryin'," he teased. "Yer brothers will think you don't like it…"

Mab smiled, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. "It's incredible," she finally managed to say.

"Yer missed this," he said, turning her slightly to see a small dressing table with an oval looking glass attached to the bulkhead. Hanging from its ornate frame, still on the cord, was her silver whistle.

"My…" Mab could not continue and, turning to Jack, threw her arms about him, hugging him tightly. "Grazie, Jack. Grazie!"

"I guess she likes it," Sebastian remarked, having returned to the cabin to see what was keeping his sister. "Do you want t' see th' rest of the ship?" he offered, crooking his arm.

"Sì," she grinned, linking her arm in Sebastian's whilst keeping hold of Jack's hand, half dragging him behind her.

"Is it possible to part you two?" her brother teased.

"Not if I can help it," Jack chuckled, following with good grace. "An' most definitely not fer th' next few days!"

88888


	64. Papa

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – else it is mine!

Usual thanks: To Pendragginink for being my beta and to those of you reviewing. Rock n roll star – I hope you are feeling better. 1BabyBoy – I'm just a grumpy old mare first thing in the morning.

**Chapter 64 – Papà**

Jacoby sat quietly in his cabin. The performance in St. Augustine had not gone well, although they had still been paid. He knew they were under-strength and that the troupe was finding it hard to manage without those that had left. "My family," he muttered to himself, taking a hefty swig of the large brandy before him. "My traitorous bloody family!"

He knew it could not go on. The troupe had little option but to either take on more players and spend time getting to know each other's skills, or to split entirely. He also admitted to himself that there was the added problem of the Navy looking for him, which was why they were playing the Spanish town. It was time to disappear, he reasoned, time to change his name, his appearance and most definitely his profession. Despite Sebastian relieving him of two chests of treasure, he still had two himself and he knew that it would be enough to see him right for a good many years.

"Brett?" he called, seeing the baritone through his open cabin door on the main deck. "A word with you…"

"Jacoby?" the blonde man worried, thinking that he was about to receive a reprimand for the poor show.

"Have a seat," the older man offered, indicating one opposite. "I have a proposition for you… how would you like to take over the troupe?"

"What?" Brett spluttered in shock.

"Take over the troupe," Jacoby repeated. "I'm tired of this business and do not wish to continue any longer…"

"What will you do?" the baritone puzzled.

"I was thinking of buying into a tavern here," he lied. "I'm getting too old for the sea…"

"But how will I…" Brett frowned. "I cannot pay you the value of the ship…"

"Call it…" Jacoby smiled to himself, a plan forming as he spoke. "Call it a wedding present," he insisted. "I do not doubt you still wish to marry my daughter…"

"But we do not know where she is," Brett countered, surprised at Jacoby's involvement of Mab in the deal.

"The Caribbean," Jacoby reasoned, smiling to himself at the evident interest in the baritone's eyes. "She will probably be in an English port somewhere… where that pirate considers it safe to visit her!" He snorted. "I'll leave you my charts too," he offered. "Look for where there is no naval base and you will likely find her!" He looked to the singer. "Do we have an accord?" he pressed. "The ship, my charts, the troupe… everything will be yours as long as you vow to marry her!"

Brett thought for a moment, wondering if there was a catch in the deal, for Jacoby was offering him everything he could possibly want and asking for nothing in return. Grinning, despite his suspicions, he nodded. "Aye," he agreed. "You have my word that I will find her and that she will honour your wishes."

"Good," Jacoby nodded. "Now, leave me… I have papers to sort before this can be finalised."

"Of course," Brett assured him, rising and hurrying from the cabin, still unable to believe his good fortune. "You'll still be mine," he smirked, his head turning southwards as he spoke, knowing that nothing would stop him searching out Mab and making her his wife.

88888

Jacoby watched him go, snorting as he guessed the baritone's thoughts. His plan was perfect and the financial loss of the ship, whilst painful, was minor in comparison to the pleasure of getting his vengeance on his family who had betrayed him – and most especially Mab. "I told you not to take up with a pirate," he chuckled darkly, reaching for a sheet of paper and his quill. "And now you will reap what you have sown!" He wrote quickly, signing the final paper with a flourish. Then, taking one last look around his cabin, he picked up his purple plumed hat and left.

88888

Brett, despite the urge to crow his delight to the other members of the troupe, held his tongue, sitting quietly on the dockside and watching the comings and goings of the harbour. He knew he was not liked on board, especially after he had tried to force himself on Mab, but that did not matter to him. He wondered if the others would stay with him once he was captain, but reasoned it did not matter. Once he owned the ship he could employ others which, he admitted to himself, might be for the better if Mab was an unwilling bride.

He frowned, noticing Jacoby walking off the ship and wondered why he was going ashore. He watched, puzzling as he looked around cautiously before slipping away into the crowds. "Where are you off to?" Brett said softly to himself, thinking the entertainer's behaviour unusual. He pushed himself off the wall, following at what he judged a safe distance, years of tailing Mab proving useful.

Brett followed him through the busy marketplace and up through the town, easily keeping sight of the flamboyant hat. He hung back as the townsfolk thinned, afraid of being spotted, hurrying from one alleyway to the next until the older man paused, looking around. He ducked hurriedly behind a low stone wall, holding his breath for a number of minutes and wondering if he had been seen, but no shout came. Unable to hear anything, he cautiously peered over the wall.

"Where…" he muttered in shock, looking around in surprise, but there was no sign of Jacoby. He scrambled to his feet, dashing over to where he had last seen him. "What the…" he puzzled, noticing the derelict remains of a small church. "Is that where you've gone?" he whispered to himself, creeping closer and listening at the door. Sounds of movement could be heard within, grunting as if something heavy were being moved. Curiously he peered through the door.

Brett could have sworn that he made no noise, but Jacoby turned, eyes wide as he realised he had been followed. "You!" he hissed, reaching for his sword and charging towards the baritone. "You could have had it all!" he swore. "But now you've seen too much!"

"I…" Brett floundered, reaching for his own sword as Jacoby advanced on him. "I saw nothing!" he protested, bringing his sword up barely in time to stop the older man's first blow. "Nothing at all!"

"Do you think I believe that?" Jacoby cursed, taking another swing at him.

Brett paled, the enraged entertainer's strike numbing his arm. "Jacoby!" he pleaded, but knew that he had little choice – to fight or die. In desperation he fought back, at first with little success, but gradually he realised he was breaking down the older man's guard, Jacoby's breath coming in short puffs. "You're unfit, old man," he taunted.

"I'll… give… you…" Jacoby retorted, his blade swinging wide as he attempted to break through the baritone's guard, leaving himself momentarily undefended. Brett did not hesitate, his sword slicing his former employer across the gut. "Br…" Jacoby began, dropping his sword as he fell to his knees, vainly trying to hold his intestines in as they spilled from his body.

Brett took a step back, grimacing at the sight, before raising his sword, stabbing the undefended man through his chest. Jacoby fell sideways, the force of his fall wrenching the sword from Brett's hand. "Bloody fool!" he cursed, pulling his sword from the body and wiping it on the older man's frock coat. "What was so important here that you had to try to kill me, eh?"

Dragging the body into the church so that it would not be seen, he looked about, wondering what Jacoby had been doing near the crypts in the far wall. He frowned, noticing that the end stone had been prised away from one near the floor and, crouching down, peered into the dark hole. But the sight was not the skeleton he expected to see, but two old chests. "What have we here?" he puzzled, reaching in and dragging the first chest out. It was locked, but a brief, if bloody, investigation of Jacoby's pockets revealed a number of keys. One fitted. He opened the chest.

"Bloody hell!" he swore, falling backwards onto his bottom in shock as more coins than he had ever dreamed existed glinted at him in the light. Hands shaking, he trailed his fingers through the coins, picking up a Spanish doubloon, and then an English guinea. "And you pleaded poverty…" he gasped, pushing the first chest to one side before scrambling half into the crypt to reach the second one. Again, it was locked, but opened with one of the keys. Yet more coins were revealed.

He shut the lid, locking it and sitting heavily upon the top of the second chest, realising that he was rich beyond his wildest dreams, and that nobody, ever, would be able to know. He frowned, wondering what he should do with the body, suddenly afraid that it would be discovered before he had a chance to hire fresh crew and leave town. His eyes fell on the empty crypt. "Waste not, want not," he shrugged, pushing the body awkwardly into the cramped space before replacing the end stone. He scuffed the sandy soil over the worst of the blood, both inside and outside the church, hoping that it would rain and wash away what he could not hide. Locking the first chest, he pushed it out of sight in the shadows, before picking up the first chest, grunting with effort as he hurried back to the ship… his ship.

88888


	65. The Stones

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – else it is mine!

Usual thanks: To Pendragginink for being my beta.

**Chapter 65 – The Stones**

"How could they refuse him!" Elias Stone paced the floor of his library, his face florid with rage. "I know they have money problems… they need us! But they reject our son's suit and refuse our offer to purchase some of their land!"

"Bertram is a good looking boy," his wife, Matilda, offered. "He will find another girl… one that appreciates his charm."

"But we need that lower meadow!" Elias hissed. "It will cost a fortune to divert water to our fields there… if we had the meadow it would save us hundreds if not thousands of guineas!"

"Is there nothing to be done?" Matilda worried.

"Perhaps," he muttered, a plan forming in his mind. "Perhaps there is…"

88888

Fr: "_Stop! Stop and you will not be harmed!_!" a voice called, foliage rustling to reveal a group of disreputable looking men before the two riders.

"Pirates!" Mark Amblin cried in alarm, having been asked to escort the youngest of the Trelawny children on a short ride despite himself not being a good rider. "Ride, Master George!" he urged, trying to get his own mount to hurry.

The boy put his heels to the pony he was riding, urging the beast on, and the spirited animal sped along the track. The nearest man raised his pistol, firing at the small chestnut pony which squealed in pain and stumbled to the ground, throwing the child from his back. The pirates reached for the reins of the servant's horse, but the normally placid grey mare that Mark rode took fright at the noise, rearing and nearly unseating the servant from her back, bucking several times before taking off down the path. Mark held on for dear life, praying the beast would stop and that George Trelawny was unhurt, for he had not seen him rise. He realised there was little he could do to help his charge, nor raise the alarm when his horse was bolting in the wrong direction for him to bring assistance.

Fr: "_Bring the boy_!" the leader of the pirates, who had fired on the pony, instructed.

Fr: "_But the servant_…" a short pirate worried.

Fr: "_It is too late to worry about him. We have what we came for. Fetch him and put the horse out of it's misery_," the captain ordered. He looked angrily about him as his men failed to move, realising the stunned boy was regaining consciousness. Fr: "_Now! Or do you want to still be here when the English come to search for him? Hurry! And back to the ship_!"

Two men dashed to obey, one picking up the groaning child whilst the other fired at close range at the pony who had been trying to rise.

"My pony!" George Trelawny protested as the pirate stood him before the pirate captain. "You shot my pony! How dare you! My father will have you whipped for this… or hanged!"

The captain grabbed the boy's hair, pulling his face close to his. "Your father will care little for a mere pony when he is worrying if you are alive…" he threatened in heavily accented English.

"But…" the boy gasped, suddenly realising his own predicament. "You won't get away with this!" he cried, struggling to escape. "Help! Help!" He started shouting at the top of his voice.

"We already have, child," the man chuckled darkly, before slapping the child hard across the face, causing him to cry out in pain. "Now, be quiet… if you want to live!"

88888

"Find Mister Trelawny! Find him!" Mark urged, his body shaking as he slid from the exhausted mare's back. He had finally managed to turn her, but she had not stopped running until she had skidded to a halt in the stable yard. His legs gave way, and he collapsed in a heap at her feet.

"Mark?" The head stableman looked at the servant in disbelief. "Mark, what has happened?"

"Just bloody get the Master!" the servant snapped, wobbling as he tried to rise. He fell back to the ground. "Now!"

"All right, all right…" Archibald Stokes assured him, looking in alarm as the servant's legs gave way once more. "Fetch the Master!" he shouted to a nearby boy, hurrying across to help Mark. "What happened?"

"Pirates…" Mark explained breathlessly. "They've got young Master George…"

"Who has?" Peter Trelawny strode into the stableyard, having heard the clatter of the mare's arrival and come to see for himself what all the noise was about. "Who has my son?" he repeated, for he had not heard the first word.

"Pirates, Sir," the servant repeated. "They spoke funny… French I think… but the mare bolted… I could do nothing!"

Peter Trelawny's face went ashen, wondering what his family had done to warrant such attention from French pirates. "First Charles, now this…" he muttered, glancing around the yard. "Boy!" he shouted, spotting one of the stablelads wheeling a barrow of manure from one of the stables. "Run to the fort and inform the Commodore that George has been snatched… by French pirates!" The boy looked at him in surprise. "Immediately!" he raged, hoping that a ship could be sent to intercept the pirates and rescue his son. He knew every moment would be precious.

"Yes, Sir," the young lad squeaked, dropping the handles of the barrow and running out of the yard.

Peter looked at the servant, still standing with the aid of the head stableman. "Come inside," he ordered. "And tell me everything!"

88888

2 weeks later

James Norrington paced worriedly. Despite sending a ship out immediately he had news, no sign had been found of either the pirates or the boy. There had been no clues, either, where he had been snatched, only the cooling body of the dead pony. "And our sources have heard nothing?" he asked, turning to Theodore who stood before his desk. "Nothing at all?"

"No, Commodore," the captain replied, shaking his head. "There has not even been a ransom demand… it is baffling!"

The Commodore paused, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to think of anything else they could try. "You are close to the family," he reasoned, knowing that his man had only recently become engaged to the youngest Trelawny daughter. "Do you have any clues…"

"Alas, no. They are desperate, but have exhausted every line of enquiry they have as well…" Theodore sighed.

"There must be somebody that knows something!" James Norrington insisted. "They cannot just disappear!"

"There is…" Theodore began, before dismissing the thought. "No, she would not help…"

"Who?" James demanded.

"Mab… if we can find her. She disappeared with…" he explained.

"Yes, I know full well whom she disappeared with," the Commodore interrupted, his mind racing as he remembered his unwilling houseguest. "But perhaps if we find her, she could help us…"

"She has no reason to like us…" Theodore cautioned. "I heard rumours that she is touring again… it could be hard to track her down."

"She doesn't have to like us, merely help us," James insisted. "Find her and if she or her lover decline, explain exactly what would happen to her future chances of employment if the name of her lover becomes general knowledge…"

"Sir?" Theodore frowned, surprised at the Commodore's threat.

"We have no other choice, Captain," he sighed, remembering only too well how obstinate Mab could be. "If it takes such a threat to recover the boy, then so be it!" He stopped his pacing, turning to face Theodore. "Make enquiries as to her last location and then find her," he ordered. "You may have free rein to deal with whomever you see fit, even Sparrow, if it will get definite news of the boy!"

88888

Fr: "_What on earth is this, Pierre_?" the woman snapped, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. Fr: "_A boy! An English boy! What do you expect me to do with him_?" she demanded

Fr:"_I expect you to keep him for me in your cellar until my return. Chain him, for I do not doubt he will try to escape_…" he retorted. Fr: "_Just keep him alive until I come for him!_"

Fr: "_You will ransom him_?" she puzzled, looking again at the young boy.

Fr: "_Yes, but I want to let his family panic for a while… make them more eager to pay_," he assured her, smiling in an attempt to placate her. Fr: "_I am sure you will not be averse to some of the money, Helaine_?"

Fr: "_Maybe not_," she grudgingly conceded, glowering spitefully at the child.

Fr: "_But I have not told you the best bit_," he chuckled, pushing George towards the hatch that led to the cellar. Fr: "_A neighbour approached me to abduct him, paid me too, just so his own son could stage a rescue_." He forced the boy into the darkness, fixing a chain he had brought for such a purpose about the child's leg as Helaine held a lantern for him from the top step. Fr: "_Paid to abduct and now the family will pay to have him returned… and if I play this carefully, the neighbour will pay even more for my silence_!"

Fr: "_Magnificent_!" she congratulated, extinguishing the lantern and closing the door behind him as he left the cellar. Fr: "_You are truly magnificent, Pierre_!"


	66. Unable to Refuse

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – else it is mine!

Usual thanks: To Pendragginink for being my beta and to those of you reviewing.

**Chapter 66 – Unable To Refuse**

Mab looked at Theodore in alarm as she spotted him in the crowded tavern, worriedly looking around in case there were any marines nearby, but there were none, at least, none in uniform. She wondered what he was doing there in such a humble tavern on Antigua, especially since the last time she had seen him had been when she fled St. Kitts with Jack. She hoped he was not there to arrest her, but as he made no move, she continued to sing, for she knew they had a while until they could leave.

Finally, some fifteen minutes later, Sebastian put down his tabor, nodding to her in acknowledgement that the performance was over. He handed her an ale, which the tavern owner had brought for them, Lucius and Benedick already supping theirs.

"Theodore Groves is here…" she whispered to him.

"What? Where?" He whirled around in time to see the naval officer approaching. Mab looked at him worriedly, backing away, preparing to run if she needed to.

"It's all right," he assured her as he reached the family group, knowing Mab well enough to see that she was frightened. "I forgive you for what happened before." He smiled ruefully.

"I am not under arrest then?" she worried.

"No," he chuckled, understanding her caution. "I've come for your help… or rather, your lover's help."

Mab looked at him in shock. "Why do you think he would help you, considering you are Navy…" she pressed.

"Because the Commodore knows what happened in Basseterre, although it has gone no further," Theodore explained. "But it could… and it would not bode well for you or the troupe if it did…"

"That's blackmail!" Sebastian interrupted angrily.

"A child has been kidnapped by what we believe were French pirates," Theodore continued quietly. "There has been no news and all of our sources have drawn a blank. The Commodore hopes that his request for assistance would not fall on deaf ears…"

"Request is a fancy name for a dirty business," Lucius retorted bitterly.

"A child's life is at stake…" the naval officer insisted. "Will you take me to him so that I can at least ask him, please?"

Mab looked towards her oldest brother, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know," he considered. "I guess there cannot be any harm in it." He leaned close to Theodore. "But if Jack declines to help, there will be no come back on either Mab or our troupe!" he insisted.

"I will see what I can do," Theodore offered, hoping that the Commodore would agree. Although the Commodore had never enforced the fullest extent of the Piracy Act to include family, friends or business establishments, there was no question that he could if he so wished; Mab had broken the letter of the law in becoming involved with Jack, and she had not only withheld that information, she had helped him escape arrest in Basseterre. By their connection to Mab, the troupe would find no respectable household or tavern would employ them, if it became general knowledge.

"Well, we were leaving soon," Sebastian shrugged. "I suppose we could head to Tortuga… but I cannot guarantee that he will be there." He looked intently at the naval man. "Nor can I guarantee your safety."

"I know," Theodore nodded. "But I would be grateful all the same, thank you."

"And your ship? Your men?" Benedick puzzled, thinking he had seen no naval ship in the harbour of St. John's.

"My ship and my men are in Port Royal," Theodore explained. "The Commodore has given me free range to pursue any lead in this… to deal with anyone…" He looked at Mab. "Including pirates."

"All right," she agreed cautiously. "As long as you understand the risks."

"Only too well," he smiled. "I brought some old clothes to wear… I thought they could be a sort of disguise…" He turned to Sebastian. "I would be prepared to work my passage."

"You'll have to," Sebastian chuckled. "We need every hand we can get." He rose, speaking quietly with the owner of the tavern and collecting their fee before nodding to the others. Quietly, and tiredly, they headed back to _The Mary Gale_ where Rufus and Matthew were standing watch whilst Pericles slept below.

Theodore held back slightly, falling into step beside Mab. "Are you happy with him?" he asked softly.

"I am," Mab replied, not entirely sure if she should be discussing Jack with him at all.

"It is a pity things did not turn out differently," he replied, a sad look in his eyes. "In Basseterre…"

"Why?" she puzzled, not understanding what he was implying.

"I had hoped that maybe you and I…" he began.

"As what?" she spluttered, looking at him in disbelief.

"As my mistress," he explained. "I would have kept you, Mab…"

"There was a time when I would have been more than happy to be your mistress, Theodore," she smiled. "But I guess things worked out for the best…"

"I'm glad you think so," he sighed, remembering the Commodore's reaction when he had told him about Mab's involvement with Jack Sparrow and how he had insisted that Theodore find himself a wife. "I have a fiancee now… Mary," he continued.

"I should congratulate you," she smiled, wondering if it was the girl who had threatened her at Beatrice's picnic.

"Thank you," he acknowledged. "It is time I settled down… my mother keeps sending me letters asking if I have found a nice girl yet," he chuckled.

"And is she?" Mab teased.

"Yes, I would say she is," he admitted. "And it is a good match, which they tell me is important."

"Sì," Mab nodded. "I believe it is considered so in society circles." She doubted that she would ever marry, or make a good match – unless a pirate was considered one. "Well," she said, more brightly than she felt. "Here's the ship."

"I see what your brother meant about needing all the hands you can find," he remarked, following her up the gangplank and into the master cabin.

"This is my home," she said, turning up the lantern. "You will have to sleep below with the men."

"That's not a problem," he smiled thinly, wondering what it would be like sharing cramped quarters again after so many years. He noted that, despite the unassuming appearance of the ship, the furnishings of the cabin were all of the highest quality. "Hello, Costard," he smiled, patting his knee to call the dog over. "You've grown."

"He's still a terror," Mab chuckled, "especially near mud!"

"That must be fun living on a ship then," Theodore reasoned, wondering how often she had to bathe the terrier when they were in port.

"Would you like a guided tour?" she asked, noting his glance around her cabin.

"If you have time," he admitted, "and are not too tired after your performance."

"I think I can stay awake," she chuckled. "Anyway, this is my cabin. There's a store and my private head through there, a beautiful gallery here…" She opened the door, leading him out onto narrow space. "I love it out here when we're at sea," she admitted, "especially at night if I cannot sleep."

"And you sleep through there?" he asked, nodding towards an unexplored door.

"I do," she confirmed, opening the door briefly to allow him a brief glimpse inside.

"A proper bed!" he exclaimed.

"Jack got it for me," Mab smiled. "Had it adapted to fit."

Theodore nodded to himself, wishing his own ship had enough space to allow the luxury of a bed, although he knew his own bunk was far more spacious than the cramped hammocks the majority of his crew slept in. But as he looked once more around the main living quarters of the master cabin, he realised that _The Mary Gale_ was more of a floating home than what he would consider a working ship.

"The galley is this way…" she indicated, leading him across the main deck. Theodore found his eyes drawn to the four cannons on board, noting they were of a far higher quality than he would have expected.

"I suppose Jack got them too," he said wryly.

"But of course," Mab replied, showing him briefly around the large galley where Lucius and Benedict were having a quiet drink before taking their turn on watch. Mab nodded at them and then left the galley to descend into the hold.

Theodore stopped in surprise on seeing a pair of eyes looking at him from the base of the stairs. "A goat?" he exclaimed.

"Sì," Mab smiled. "And chickens too in the next pen. You will find we eat well on this ship."

"So I see…" he nodded, turning and looking in amazement at what had been the hold of the ship. Three large settees were bolted to the deck, and a long, stout dining table dominated the port side of the space. He glanced up as Mab led him towards the stern, surprised to find that the hatch had been glazed, and he guessed it would flood the otherwise dark area with light even during a rainy day.

"You'll be sleeping here," she informed him, opening the port-side door and nearly bumping into her oldest brother.

"End bunk's free," he offered, reaching to take Theodore's kit bag. "Do you prefer top or bottom bunk?"

"Top," Theodore admitted. "If that's all right."

"We've five men and eight bunks," Sebastian shrugged. "So you'll not be evicting anyone."

"Not that we'd move anyway!" Matthew's sleepy voice protested from within. "Shut the bloody door, Seb! We're trying to sleep!"

"And I think I will too," Mab admitted. "I'll leave you in Seb's care," she smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mab," Theodore replied, peering into the darkened space, grateful that it was only a short journey to Tortuga.

"I'll wake you later," Sebastian sighed, knowing he would have to head to his own bunk soon if he wanted any sleep at all before it was his turn to be on watch. He threw the naval captain's kit bag on an empty bunk, closing the door. "Can't find the crew nowadays," he chuckled, jumping as something hit the door from the other side.

"I heard that!" Rufus shouted.

"Go to sleep!" Sebastian retorted, laughing.

"Yes, Mother!" he replied cheekily.

"See what I mean," Sebastian sighed. "No respect at all for rank."

"I know," Theodore smiled, chuckling at the irreverent humour on board. "No respect at all."

88888

Reviews?


	67. The Meeting

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine!

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta.

**Chapter 67 – The Meeting**

Mab stood anxiously by the ship's rail, relieved to see that _The Black Pearl_ was anchored in the harbour. "You're in luck," she said, turning to Theodore who stood by her side. "But, please, go to my cabin and stay there until I join you… it would be safest," she cautioned.

"Thank you," he smiled, wiping the sweat from his brow. Although the work over the past few days had been hard, he had thoroughly enjoyed it.

Mab watched Jack wave from the pirate ship, then climb quickly down into one of the ship's boats. She had no doubt that they had been spotted by the ship's watch as soon as they rounded the headland. She leaned against the ship's rail as he rowed himself towards the entertainers' ship and in next to no time, he was climbing the Jacob's ladder eagerly.

"'Ello, gorgeous," he grinned, scooping her into his arms and swinging her around.

"Jack…" she began uncertainly, knowing that Theodore was likely to be watching their reunion.

"What?" Jack frowned, leaning close to kiss her.

"I've…" She kissed him back, her hands automatically snaking about his neck. "I've got somebody in my cabin who wanted to speak with you," she explained when she was able to break for breath. "Will you promise not to shoot him until you hear what he has to say…"

"What's happened?" he worried. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "But…"

"But what?" he pressed.

"It's Theodore Groves," she explained in a gush.

"What about him?" Jack frowned.

"He's in my cabin," Mab replied.

"He's what?" Jack exploded, breaking away from her and glaring towards the open door where he could see the outline of somebody sitting on one of the settees, a man he now knew was the naval officer. "Why?" he demanded.

"Will you listen to what he has to say?" she pleaded. "I couldn't say no… or the Commodore would ensure others know I am your woman…"

"All right," Jack grumbled, not liking the thinly veiled blackmail behind the meeting. "But this had better be good…"

"Just try not to kill each other," she begged as she followed him into the cabin.

Theodore looked up as he entered, forcing himself to keep his hand well away from his sword. "Sparrow," he nodded, thinking the pirate's unguarded greeting of Mab revealed the extent of his feelings for her.

"Groves," Jack growled, his hands itching to grasp his sword, beginning to wish he had done something more permanent to the man when he had had him at his mercy in Basseterre. He seriously disliked the idea of the naval man being in Mab's cabin and, for a brief moment, wondered where he had been sleeping, despite knowing Mab would not be unfaithful to him.

"I… I need your help," Theodore said awkwardly.

"You need my help?" Jack snorted. "Well, well, well, whatever next? An' just what can I do fer you, Captain Groves?" he enquired sarcastically.

"I need to find a young boy. He was taken by French pirates but there has been no ransom note, nothing, and all of our enquiries have drawn a blank…" Theodore glanced hopefully at the pirate.

"Eh?" Jack pondered, interested in spite of himself, for he had heard nothing of a kidnapping in what he considered his home waters. "Where from, an' when?"

"George Trelawny," Theodore explained. "He is seven. He was out riding with a servant when they attacked. The servant managed to escape when his horse bolted, but the pirates took the boy. His parents are distraught…" He looked carefully at Jack. "There would be a reward," he offered. "And no questions asked."

"Reward?" Jack pressed. "Exactly how much reward?"

"One thousand guineas," Theodore admitted.

Jack let out a low whistle, a grin forming at the corners of his lips. "French pirates, you say? Is the servant sure of that?"

"They spoke French and they were pirates," the naval man reasoned. "Have you heard anything?" he asked hopefully. "Do you have any French contacts… pirates that is?"

Jack sighed and looked at Mab. "Y' know who I'm goin' ter have to contact, don't you?" he apologised.

"If he tries to kiss me, can I punch him this time?" she pleaded.

"I'll even hold his arms for you," Jack chuckled, before turning back to a bemused Theodore who had understood nothing of their conversation. "I haven't heard a thing," he admitted. "But I do have contacts."

"Would the troupe be prepared to help too?" Theodore asked, looking to Mab. "The troupe can go anywhere, any port and any nation, places even you Sparrow cannot go easily."

"I don't know," Mab worried. "All you asked of us was this meeting; you never said anything about us being involved in the search. You'd have to ask Sebastian for he is our captain…"

"I could stay and help," Theodore offered. "And I speak French…"

"Stay? Stay where exactly?" Jack enquired, starting to get a bad feeling about the extent of involvement the naval officer was expecting of the entertainers.

"Here… if you'd have me?" he asked, looking to Mab.

She frowned. "Theodore… we walk a fine line of being accepted by pirates and by the Navy. If we cross too far either way…"

"But none of you know what the boy looks like," Theodore explained, worried that he would not be able to stay on the entertainers' ship.

"Not to mention how it'd look if I was seen helpin' th' Navy against pirates, even French ones," Jack added. He took a step closer to the naval man. "I don't like m' woman being blackmailed," he growled. "An' I won't forget it!"

Mab sighed heavily. "Could you leave Jack and I alone a moment, Theodore," she asked.

"Of course," he nodded. "I'll be on deck."

She looked apologetically to Jack as he closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry Jack. I had no idea he wanted you to be so involved. He just insisted that he had to speak with you… and that a child had been kidnapped by French pirates. I thought he wanted information, not assistance!"

"That's all right, luv," he assured her, still angry with the naval captain for putting Mab in such a position. "Although, I don't know what we're goin' ter do... Does he have t' stick around? There can't be that many children being held ter ransom by th' French."

"He told me he was to be married," Mab explained, thinking it was not the time to tell Jack that the naval man had been considering asking her to be his mistress. "Mary Trelawny…"

"Ah," Jack nodded. "He wants t' impress th' in-laws, eh?" He looked out onto deck, watching the naval man observing the various pirate vessels in the harbour.

"Well, they have already lost one son-in-law," Mab explained. "Lieutenant Gillette. He was the one we sang at the wedding of." She glanced worriedly at Jack. "He mentioned a pirate escaping. It couldn't have been Alain… could it?"

"Nah, not his style," Jack replied, shaking his head. "But I'd be willin' ter bet he knows who it is though."

"No, I mean about the Lieutenant. He was bragging about thinning the Commodore's officers …" she explained. "If we have Theodore on board… and need Alain's help…"

"It could be a mite tricky," Jack admitted. "I hadn't thought of that… well done."

"Theodore shared a house with him, before he married Enid Trelawny… and now he, himself, is to marry her younger sister…" Mab cautioned.

"Well, if we keep them apart, we should be all right," Jack reasoned. "What th' hell am I saying? I'm actually considerin' helpin' th' bloody Navy!"

"We need to speak with Seb… if we are to go into the French territories," Mab worried. "Playing is no problem, but singing might be. My French is a little rusty, although I should be able to remember some songs if I put my mind to it…" She sighed. "It's a shame he couldn't have lifted some of the sheet music when he left Papà for we could do with it now."

Jack opened the cabin door, calling to Sebastian, ensuring he closed the door once the younger man was within. He listened as Mab explained to her brother what the naval man had asked of Jack… and of them.

"We don't have much choice, do we," he sighed. "I don't like it, whatever reward is on offer, but the Commodore has us over a barrel and knows it. I called it blackmail in St. John's and I've seen nothing to change my opinion." He reached for the door. "You tell him," Sebastian said to Mab. "I'm going to head ashore to see about getting some supplies while we're here. I'll send him back in."

"I'll have to tell him," she said quietly, "about Alain… we can't have any unexpected surprises…"

"I agree," he nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Mab nodded, turning to Jack. "Are you in on this too?" she asked. "For the reward, if nothing else?"

"Th' reward is nice," Jack agreed, "but I'm primarily in this t' keep you safe," he admitted.

"Grazie, Jack," she smiled, reaching up to kiss him, not noticing Theodore entering the cabin.

He waited a while… then coughed when the lovers showed no sign of stopping.

"Erm, sorry mate," Jack grinned as he eventually broke away. "Yer know how it is…"

Theodore smiled ruefully, knowing all too well how it felt to have his arms about Mab. "Well?" he pressed. "Will you help me?"

Mab nodded slowly, but held up her hand as he moved to thank her. "Firstly, you must know one thing and considering what you have told me whilst you have been on board, it may not be comfortable for you…"

"Go on," he said, wondering what she was leading to.

"To do what you ask of us, we are likely to meet French pirates… and we know only one well enough to ask him to help us." She looked at him worriedly. "Alain Peters…"

"What?" Theodore spluttered. "After Charles…"

"I know," Mab admitted. "But when I heard him talking about thinning ranks of officers, I was actually more worried about you!" Theodore calmed slightly, having the grace to look a little embarrassed at her admission. She turned to Jack. "I think we need to go to San Juan," she sighed.

Jack raised his eyebrows and looked sideways at her. "For anythin' in particular?" he asked.

"We've no sheet music," she admitted. "If the market stall still has that box, it would be a great help to us…" She smiled at him, sighing. "And we might find a certain pirate there…"

"That we may," Jack chuckled, looking at her with new found respect, following her trail of thought as she tried to figure out how to do what had to be done. "We'll make a pirate of yer yet," he teased.

Mab snorted derisively. "How well known is Theodore's face?" she worried. "Will others recognise him?"

"You can answer that better than me," Jack replied, glancing at the naval officer. "How many men have yer crossed?"

"Enough," Theodore shrugged. "But without my uniform… and wig…"

"Yer should be all right, I suppose," Jack shrugged.

"You could start to grow a beard?" Mab suggested.

"It takes too long," Theodore admitted ruefully.

"Even unshaven might help," she suggested. "Can you play any instrument? Sing?"

"I'm afraid not," he admitted, "other than the virginals... and believe me, you really do not want to hear me sing!"

"I think you've just been demoted to deck hand," she remarked, chuckling at his discomfort as Jack laughed at him. "And you can sing, Jack, although you deny it!"

"I'm not bloody singin' in front of him - or anyone else fer that matter!" Jack protested.

Mab looked at him in puzzlement. "Can you speak French?" she asked hopefully. Although she had learned, mainly through singing, it had been a long time ago whilst she had been a child in Venice and she knew she spoke the language very poorly.

"Aye, I can speak French," Jack admitted. "An' Spanish too which yer already know!"

"I can ask for a sticky bun in Spanish," she admitted, laughing.

"Yes, an' yer often do," Jack teased, thinking her Spanish, from what he had heard of it when they had been in San Juan before, was quite good. "I'd best head to _Th' Pearl_," he apologised, leaning close and kissing Mab. "Most of th' men are ashore, but I'll need t' put this to them in a way that they won't balk at." He looked pointedly at Theodore. "An' I think I'll completely omit yer presence!" He kissed Mab once more before turning to leave. "Come t' dinner tonight," he suggested, grimacing slightly as he glanced at the naval officer, realising he could not exclude him without it drawing comment. "All of yer."

"All of…" Mab gasped.

"Get Seb t' bring yer alongside an' we'll lash th' ships together," Jack offered. "Can't have yer rowin' if I'm getting yer drunk…"

"Perhaps I'll get you drunk instead!" she retorted.

"P'raps yer will," he chuckled, opening the door. "Although I very much doubt it…"

88888


	68. The Dinner

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine!

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta.

**Chapter 68 – The Dinner**

Mab wriggled into her rust coloured dress, knowing that Jack had wanted her to dress for dinner that night. She had been surprised at his offer for them all to dine on _The Black Pearl_ that night, but even more so at his inclusion of Theodore. She knew that he had told a few of his more senior crew the truth about the naval officer's identity, but most of the crew believed him to be a new hand on _The Mary Gale_.

Leaving her laces slightly looser than she liked, she went in search of Pericles to ensure that he had washed as she had instructed and put his cleaner shirt on. "You stay here tonight," she said to Costard, ensuring the puppy did not escape the cabin as she opened the door. She smiled on seeing Jack as she left her cabin, raising an appreciative eye at his clean appearance and fine brocade coat.

"Aren't you ready yet?" he chided playfully as he crossed the gangplank.

"You're just in time," she grinned, turning and offering him her back. He leaned close, kissing her shoulder blades as he laced the dress. She leaned against him, savouring the contact.

"You look gorgeous, as ever," Jack murmured, before sighing as he saw the others emerge from below.

Mab nodded to her oldest brother, grateful that he had clearly seen to Pericles, for the boy looked particularly clean. Theodore, still in his disguise, was just as clean even if unshaven. "Thank you," Mab smiled, reaching her hand up to catch her lover's hand on her shoulder.

"A pleasure," Jack whispered, acknowledging the others as they walked towards them. "You all set?" he asked.

"Sì," Sebastian confirmed.

"And tomorrow you can eat pasta!" Lucius laughed, wondering what the cooking would be like on the pirate ship.

"I don't mind pasta," Jack replied. "So long as it's cooked well… an' I know how well Mab cooks it," he grinned, leading her across the gangplank to the pirate ship. Sebastian, Rufus, Lucius and Benedick followed them across, then Theodore, who walked cautiously to the pirate ship, Matthew and Pericles bringing up the rear.

"I have your assurances?" Theodore asked quietly, knowing few on the pirate ship were aware of his true identity.

"Of course you do," Jack replied. "My men won't harm you."

Theodore nodded, following the others towards the master cabin, trying not to note with a professional eye the number and quality of cannons on board.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Jack announced as he opened the cabin doors, allowing his guests inside where Nathan and Paul waited ready to pour drinks and serve the food.

Mab immediately went to sit on the stern seat, Pericles hurrying to be next to her. Despite getting to know the pirates, he was still uncertain of them. She snared a bottle of rum en-route.

"Mab!" Sebastian chided. "I know you are familiar with being on board, but you are still a guest…"

"Ah, leave her," Jack laughed. "I'm used ter it!"

"And at least I didn't help myself to the cabinet," she retorted.

"No, because I've locked it and hidden th' key," Jack teased.

"Spoilsport!" she pouted as the pirates served drinks. Mab took one of the wines, handing it to Pericles. "Sip, or I'll water it," she cautioned.

"It's nice!" he grinned, taking a large swig despite her warning.

Mab sighed, putting her bottle of rum down and taking the goblet from him, walking out of the cabin to the galley. In a few minutes she returned with a small beaker which was quite full.

"It tastes different now," Pericles pouted, pulling a face at her. "Not so nice!"

"Perry," she frowned. "You drink wine on board at meal times, and that is watered… but if you don't like this, I'm sure I can find some milk!"

Pericles sat and sulked, but kept a tight hold of his beaker in case she carried out her threat. Mab sat next to him again, whispering conspiratorially. "If you're good, I'll show you Jack's book collection," she tempted.

"You like books?" Jack asked, having crept up on them both.

"Sì," Pericles nodded. "Mab reads to me at night sometimes, but we left her book on board _The Tarantara…"_

"Excuse me, Captain," Nathan interrupted. "I'll just go see to the food…" He had left the galley in the hands of Owen George and Moses Smith who, whilst capable, were not as trustworthy as Mab in his galley. For a moment, Mab nearly offered to help, but a raised eyebrow from Jack stopped her.

"I…" Theodore began, but stopped, realising that Paul was still in the cabin.

"Yer can talk freely b'fore my man," Jack assured him, seeing Theodore bite his tongue as he looked towards the stern. "He knows who yer are…"

"I was going to say that I see you've repaired the windows," he explained, remembering how they had almost caught _The Black Pearl _those weeks ago in the Bahamas.

"Aye, an' a pretty penny they cost me too," Jack lamented. "As I expect your repairs did as well, eh?"

"The mast probably cost more," Theodore admitted ruefully, "but at least I was not paying."

"We both live ter fight another day," Jack chortled. "To successes an' failures," he toasted, raising his goblet.

"And to not being on board whilst you decide them," Mab added sourly. Theodore looked at her in surprise for he had not realised she had been on board the pirate ship that day.

"Well, let's hope this latest venture is a success to both of us," Jack remarked, looking to Theodore. "If we head ter San Juan we have a better chance of catchin' Alain, so we should have some information soon."

"You will excuse me if I'm not delighted to see him," Theodore remarked bitterly.

"You're excused," Jack agreed, grinning.

"The Trelawny family have added greatly to the price on his head," the naval man cautioned.

"I might be tempted ter hand him over an' claim th' bounty," Jack quipped, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"You may have a fight on your hands when it becomes known," Theodore added. "The Gillette family are not without influence in England, either, and have increased the figure further."

"I don't intend fer word to get out," Jack frowned, thinking that although Alain was a nuisance at times, he would not truly betray him.

"It will soon enough," Theodore shrugged, sipping his rum. "It will be posted shortly… and five hundred guineas is a lot of persuasion."

"How much?" Jack gasped, his eyes going wide. He went quiet as he mulled things over in his mind.

Mab looked at him in surprise. "You wouldn't turn Alain over, surely?" she frowned. "I know he can be annoying, but…"

"No," Jack replied slowly. "I wouldn't turn him over…"

"I sense a but," Sebastian frowned.

"No, no buts," Jack assured him, shaking his head. "Although it's tempting…"

"Then perhaps we should enlist his help before word gets out?" Lucius reasoned.

"Aye, for once it does, I can't see him remaining in the region for long," Matthew added.

"I intend t' get to him first," Jack vowed. "If anyone knows what's goin' on, he will!"

Mab looked to Theodore, a quizzical expression on her face. "And how much is Jack worth?" she asked innocently.

"I…" Theodore looked towards Jack before answering. "Seven hundred guineas," he admitted.

"Are you going to turn yourself in then?" Mab chuckled, turning to Jack.

"Not bloody likely," Jack laughed. "Although don't let th' crew know," he teased. "Yer didn't hear that, did yer Burrows?" Paul shook his head, chuckling.

"At least you are worth more than Alain," Mab smiled. "We'd never hear the last of it else."

"He'd probably think up things t' do so th' reward money would be increased," Paul grinned.

Mab laughed out loud, putting her hand on Jack's arm as he started to protest, looking up as a knock sounded on the doors. They opened to reveal Nathan and a number of the crew bearing platters of food.

"Thank gawd yer weren't a minute earlier," Jack sighed theatrically.

"Why?" Mab chuckled. "I've always known you're priceless…"

"Why thank you, darling," he retorted, offering her his hand to rise from the stern seat.

She took his hand, kissing him. "Dinner is served, I believe?"

"It is indeed," he smiled, leading her across to the table and holding the chair for her. Mab sat, grinning as he sat next to her. Pericles quickly claimed the seat on her other side as the others found their own places. "Well," Jack urged. "Let's eat."

88888


	69. Preparations

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine!

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta.

**Chapter 69 – Preparations**

Mab waved to Pericles from the deck of _The Black Pearl_, having spent the journey to San Juan on the pirate vessel, standing to one side as Jack's men pulled _The Mary Gale_ alongside as they sat at anchor in the harbour of San Juan. One of the pirates ran a gangplank between the two ships.

"Can we go shopping, then?" she grinned as she turned to Jack, eager to get ashore, especially now that she had been given some money from Sebastian. He had told her about the chests they had taken from their father, but cautioned her not to tell Jack. She knew that although her brother liked the pirate, trust and like were two different opinions.

"I suppose yer want to spend all m' money again?" he teased.

"You can spend whatever you like on me," she laughed. "But my first stop is the baker's for two or more sticky buns."

Jack looked sideways at her, cocking an eyebrow. "I suppose that means I've got ter buy fer two of you," he sighed resignedly.

"Perry!" she called across the narrow gap. "Do you want a sticky bun?" She knew that a trip to the baker's would help him get more used to the pirates, and especially Jack. "I bought last time," she retorted, turning to Jack and sticking her tongue out.

"So yer did," he remembered. "Well, you can buy again in that case…"

"You louse!" she accused, clouting him good naturedly before heading towards the gangplank. "I just need to see Seb," she called back. "I need to get some money from him… I've a certain stall to visit," she grinned.

"At least he doesn't keep yer short of money or clothes," Jack commented wryly as he watched her cross to the smaller ship.

"Sì," she agreed. "Although, I do not need clothes! You've given me enough to last me years!" She hurried through her cabin and into the side cabin, returning with a small purse which she slipped into a pocket.

"A woman can never have too many clothes!" Jack protested as he checked everything was shipshape on his own vessel.

"Or enough men to row her ashore," Mab chortled.

"Neither can a captain, come ter that!" he agreed, looking around the deck for suitable volunteers

"You going ashore, then?" Rufus called, hurrying from below.

"Sì," she replied. "If I can find any volunteers to row…" She looked questioningly at Jack as Pericles came and stood beside her, eager for a bun. "I'm assuming it will be safer in your boat," she smiled.

"Come on then," Jack chivied. "Or all th' sticky buns will be gone b'fore we get there!"

She took her brother's hand, leading him across to _The Black Pearl_, smiling reassuringly at him.

"Hello, Perry," Jack welcomed, crouching down to the child's level. "Welcome aboard my ship again."

Pericles looked at him suspiciously. "Does the bun have cherries?" he demanded.

"I expect it does," Jack reasoned. "Why don't we go an' find out, eh?"

"All right," he said cautiously, still holding his sister's hand tightly.

Rufus followed them across the gangplank, waiting for Jack's nod to come aboard. "Seb says if that stall has the music still, I can carry it back for you. He knows what you are like with sticky buns!" he teased.

Mab poked her tongue out at him, relieved to see the crew lowering the smaller of the ship's boats.

"Can yer climb down, Perry?" Will Bennett asked. "Or d' ya want us ter rig th' chair up?"

Pericles looked at the pirate, affronted. "I've been climbing since I was five!" he declared indignantly.

"All right," Will replied, throwing his hands up in mock surrender, turning slightly so that the young boy could not see him wink at Mab.

"Chairs are for women!" Pericles continued, as if Will did not know. "Except for Mab… she climbs!" he boasted.

"So I'd noticed," Jack grinned, climbing down to the boat where Ambrose already sat holding an oar. Rufus followed him, guiding Pericles' feet before Will and Mab followed.

"Grazie, Will, Ambrose," Mab nodded, settling next to Jack.

"You'd never believe these two were twins, would ya?" Jack laughed, looking to Rufus as his two men started to row.

"I can see the resemblance," Rufus chuckled, watching as the quayside neared.

"He always reckons we had different fathers!" Ambrose chortled, jerking his head towards his twin.

"I can't think why," Mab remarked dryly, laughing with them. The twins had become close friends to her from when she had been on the pirate vessel, and she was very fond of them.

Rufus reached for the line as the boat bumped against the quayside, throwing it up and quickly scrambling ashore. He made the boat secure as the two pirates stowed their oars, then hauled Pericles up from the boat. Jack climbed out, reaching out to help Mab.

"Grazie," she smiled, accepting his hand as she climbed out of the boat. "Music and then buns," she assured Pericles before thanking the twins for rowing.

"I just hope he's got some music," Jack worried as the three of them made their way towards the market, Rufus trailing them a few steps behind and looking around him curiously.

"He hadn't sold any for years by the look of the box," Mab said hopefully, "other than what we bought…"

"Maybe we can get him down on price for the lot?" Rufus suggested.

"That is what I was hoping," Mab agreed as she walked arm in arm with Jack whilst holding onto Pericles' hand on the other side. "We're in luck," she grinned, spotting the box with the stone on top of it where she had last seen it.

She walked up to the stall, pretending to browse.

"Hello again, Miss," the stallholder smiled, remembering her as she picked up a few of the items on his stall before putting them back, nodding to the man.

"I don't know…" she replied, turning to Jack.

"Looking for somethin' in particular?" the man asked. "I have contacts an' can get most things you might need…"

"Yes, and no," she smiled, crouching down to the box. "You have not sold any of these since I was last here," she remarked.

"No, business is a little slow at the moment," he lied smoothly.

"Ah, that is a shame," Mab commiserated.

"So how many have yer sold?" Jack enquired as Mab flipped through the sheets. From what he could see, he guessed that there was about a guinea's worth there, if the stallholder insisted on the price he had charged before.

"Like I said, none," the stallholder admitted sourly.

"That's a shame," Jack sympathised. "So you'd be willin' ter part with them then?"

"I'll offer you ten shillings for the lot," Mab offered.

"Ten?" the man spluttered.

"Best offer you've had for them," she shrugged, making to rise.

"Twenty!" he demanded.

"Twenty?" Both she and Jack laughed. "You'd best sell them for use on the heads then," she shrugged, turning away.

"All right," he conceded. "Fifteen…"

Mab looked to Jack before slowly nodding. "Sì," she nodded, knowing they would be invaluable to the newly formed troupe. She reached into her purse, handing over the coins as Rufus picked up the box.

"I'll see you back on board," the acrobat nodded, disappearing through the crowds.

Mab watched him go. "Come on then," Jack urged. "Sticky buns… an' sod my reputation!"

"You mean more than last time," she laughed.

"Aye, much more than last time," Jack sighed good naturedly as she led Pericles to the baker's, grinning in delight as his face lit up on seeing the shop.

Mab paused to kiss him before pushing open the door to the baker's, leading her brother inside. "Go on, pick," she urged. "You can have two if you like as Jack is paying…"

"Can I?" he gasped.

"I'm what?" Jack spluttered, knowing he could not refuse. "Yer crafty beggar," he pouted.

"Can I have two of them, please Mab?" Pericles repeated, for she had not answered him.

"Of course," she grinned, laughing at Jack. "Although, I'll just have the one…"

Sp: "_Five cherry buns, please_," Jack asked the shopkeeper, reaching into his purse to pay.

Mab took the bag from the baker, carrying the buns out.

"Shall we sit on th' docks again?" Jack asked.

She grinned at him. "Of course!" she agreed. "I know the very bollard!"

88888

Reviews make the chapters come faster – hint hint!


	70. The Frenchman

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine.

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta.

(Sulk) I'm feeling very unloved today, so there's only one chapter. Not too long ago I was being moaned at for hurrying a chapter and now I'm being chastised in my sole review for having no action… I can't bloody win! The last few chapters are important and set up what is to come, else nothing would make sense and any attempts of this tale having a plot would be worthless. (End of Sulk)

**Chapter 70 – The Frenchman**

Jack sat idly on a bollard overlooking the harbour of San Juan. He watched with relief as _The Camille_'s anchors splashed into the sea, the ship slowing to a stop. He had been starting to think that the Frenchman had changed his mind and gone elsewhere, or worse, been captured. "Nah," he muttered to himself. "He's like me, too wily to be caught or stay caught."

He sat a while longer, knowing his fellow captain would be eager to get ashore for a fresh drink and a woman or two and was soon rewarded with the sight of Alain climbing down into one of the ship's boats. He grinned, noticing a far more rewarding sight, that of Mab approaching along the quayside.

"He's made it then," Mab mumbled, holding out a sticky bun to him as she munched on one herself.

"Not before time," Jack replied, rolling his eyes and taking the bun from her hand. He bit into it, savouring the taste, having long since forgotten any embarrassment at eating one in public.

Mab smiled. "Like old times," she chuckled, remembering the first time they had sat on a bollard, except that this time they were waiting for Alain, not him for them.

"Aye, it is," he grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him as she finished the last of her bun.

"Do you think he will help us?" she worried, offering him her fingers.

"He'd better," Jack mumbled as he sucked hungrily on the tips of her fingers, biting gently.

"Anyone would think you're famished," she laughed, pulling her fingers back and watching Alain's men rowing him ashore.

"I am," Jack growled.

"You can't be!" Mab protested. "I've barely had a wink of sleep these past three nights…"

"That's th' effect you have on me," he shrugged, nuzzling her neck.

Mab arched an eyebrow, glad that they had been staying at El Caballo Blanco (_Trans: The White Horse Inn_) for those nights, enjoying the privacy it offered from the crew of both _The Black Pearl_ and _The Mary Gale_. She sighed, offering him more of her neck as she looked up to see the other pirate captain clamber ashore nearby. "Alain," she called, ensuring her hands were about Jack's waist, not willing to suffer another of the Frenchman's greetings.

"Mab!" he cried, throwing his arms out in welcome. "Jack," he said with less enthusiasm. "Anyone would think you were waitin' for me…" he mused, frowning at Jack's continued ministrations on Mab.

"We were," Jack eventually replied, breaking reluctantly away from his lover's neck and grinning to himself as he saw a fresh red mark on her skin.

Mab sighed, for she knew she had many more elsewhere and had long since given up asking him not to mark her neck. "We… we have a favour to ask you," she asked, smiling innocently. "Perhaps you would like to come out to _The Mary Gale_… for dinner?"

"Why?" he asked, immediately suspicious. "You'll be there, I suppose?" he asked Jack, who nodded gleefully.

"Jack's always there," Mab smiled, batting his hand as he tried to reach for her breast.

"Hmph!" the Frenchman snorted, glowering at Jack before turning to Mab and smiling. "I'd be delighted to," he assured her, "but, if you'll excuse me, I have more important business to attend…"

"But likely not as profitable," Mab prophesied, rising from Jack's lap and offering her lover her hand. "Until later, Alain. Second dog watch… don't be late."

"Profitable?" Alain hissed, as they walked past him. "How profitable?"

"You'll just have to wait," she replied, smiling sweetly. "After all, the quayside is not the place for such talk and like you said, you have more important business…" She climbed down to their waiting boat whilst Jack untied it, waving to the other pirate who stood watching them with a frown. "Ciao," she waved, before picking up one of the oars and rowing back to the entertainers' ship with Jack.

"Good girl," Jack chuckled, watching Alain staring at them. "Get him hooked, then reel him in…"

"I think he is already reeled in," she chuckled.

"Hmm," Jack agreed, still uncomfortable with the way his colleague looked at Mab, even though he knew that she would never look at the Frenchman.

Mab glanced at Jack, shrewdly guessing his thoughts. "You know I am yours," she said, matching her stroke to his. "He is old, fat and half-French, whereas you are…"

"Young, slim and gorgeous," he grinned.

"I was going to say… magnificent," she teased.

"Well, that's as well, but I try ter be modest," he winked as she threw the line up to Lucius as the small boat bumped against the hull of _The Mary Gale_.

"Modest? You?" She stowed her oar, looking across at him and snorting aloud before reaching for the Jacob's ladder.

"Aye, me, you cheeky minx!" Jack laughed, trying to spank her backside as she climbed.

Mab wriggled her bottom, trying to give him a fair target, before sliding over the ship's rail and beyond his reach. "Sebastian?" she called, looking around for her oldest brother.

"Sì?" he called, emerging from below decks.

"Alain is here and I've invited him to dinner tonight. I will need to cook something fancy, so I'll need you to go ashore for me." She looked to Jack. "Can't have Alain thinking his cook is better than me, can I now?" she chuckled.

"As if," Jack snorted, reaching into his waistcoat pocket. "Here, Seb, get something good!" he instructed, throwing the younger man a small pouch of coins.

"Grazie," Sebastian grinned, nodding to Rufus and the two of them clambered down to the now vacated boat. "We won't be long," he assured them, thinking that San Juan did not do much in the way of fancy, but promising he would do his best for his sister.

Mab watched them go. "And I will need to sort a dress," she smiled. "How distracted do you want him?"

Jack frowned. If he had his way, she would be in a shapeless woollen dress and chastity belt. "He's already hooked," he shrugged, "so you don't need ter distract him too much…"

"Well then, how distracted do you want to be?" she teased, offering him her hand as she headed into the master cabin.

"As distracted as I already am," he retorted, grinning ferally as he pulled her to a stop, pushing the door shut behind him with his foot. He took her hand, kissing her fingers and sucking them suggestively.

"Well, I think you had enough of that this morning," Mab laughed, letting her fingers slip from his hand as she headed through her small wash area to the side cabin where she stored her dresses.

"Ah," Jack sighed, "you tease…"

"I promise," she corrected. "But later… now it is time to prepare. That is, if you are interested in the thousand guineas that the good captain is offering?"

"Aye, you know damn well I am, an' not ter mention th' five hundred fer Alain…" he muttered. "Not that I'd ever turn th' good-fer-nothin' bastard in…"

"How much will you offer him?" Mab puzzled. "Of the thousand, that is?"

"Nothin', if I can get away with it," Jack chuckled. "Although I'll go as high as a hundred…"

"A hundred from your share," she remarked, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "I do hope you are not frittering away the troupe's half share? Five hundred for you, five hundred for us…" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well," she pouted, running her fingernail down his chest. "I'm acquiring expensive tastes…"

"I'd noticed," Jack replied with mock sarcasm. "Yer also becomin' a tease!" He grabbed her wrist and moved it away from his chest. "Stop leading me on… savvy?"

"Was I leading you on?" she retorted, eyes wide, a sly smile flitting across her lips.

"No," he assured her, coughing and adjusting himself. "Not at all. In fact, I doubt yer'll be able ter bed me at all tonight…"

"Oh…" Mab's voice trailed off in disappointment, but the smile did not leave her face.

"But that doesn't mean you can't try," he chuckled.

"No," she sniffed. "I am sure if you are sure." She took a step closer to him. "Would it be better if I looked elsewhere, then?"

"Over my dead body!" he warned, groaning as he realised he had reacted just as she had wanted him to.

Mab laughed, backing away. "Well, perhaps Theodore would be willing to keep my bunk warm… for old times' sake… or Alain…"

"Or maybe I'll just put you over my knee and tan yer backside for you, Missy!" he threatened.

"You will?" Mab exclaimed, squeezing past him and dashing across the master cabin.

"I will," he growled, giving chase.

Mab squealed with laughter, wishing she had bolted the cabin doors as she struggled with the latch to her cabin. Jack caught her before she could open the door and pulled her back into his arms, kissing her neck hungrily as he reached for her breasts. Mab fell backwards, tumbling them both onto one of the settees that were bolted to the deck. "We can be seen," she protested, aware of the windows looking out onto the main deck.

"What's th' problem," Jack teased. "I'm not allowed to have you, remember?"

"You can have me whenever you like," she groaned, arching against him. "Just not here in the open…" She gasped as he slid his hand beneath her shirt, running his fingertip in soft circles around a nipple. "Per favore… Jack…" she stuttered.

"Let's lock th' door then," he urged, getting to his feet and hurrying over to the cabin door, unfastening his breeches as he went.

Mab let him go, opening the door to her side cabin as he saw to the main door. As usual, the bed was made and the place neat and tidy. She sat on the edge of the bed, kicking off her soft boots as she reached for the buttons of her shirt. "You're a bad man, Jack Sparrow!" she protested, quickly stripping.

"You're to blame," he teased, ridding himself of his boots and breeches before tugging his shirt over his head.

"So I take it you don't want me looking elsewhere?" she retorted as he clambered onto the bed beside her, wrapping his arms about her.

"If you do, I'll…" he spluttered.

"You'll what?" she asked innocently, rubbing herself against him.

"Chain yer to m' bunk," he muttered. "Nah, tie yer with silk scarves so as not t' mark yer beautiful body…" He paused to leave a large lovebite on her collarbone. "Well, not more than' it already is," he chuckled.

"And are you man enough to keep me," she teased.

"I'm man enough t' satisfy you, Missy!" he retorted. "An' more than man enough t' keep yer!"

88888

Jack reached down to cup her face with his hand before tenderly kissing her. "We should be moving," he reminded her ruefully.

"We just did," she chuckled, still shivering as she sat up.

"Cheeky minx!" Jack retorted, rolling off the bed and staggering in search of his clothes.

"I thought that's how you liked me," Mab remarked.

Jack looked at her, sitting up naked on the bed. "That, I most assuredly do," he agreed, reaching down to pick up her shirt. "Now dress!"

88888

Reviews? (Pout, Sulk, Pout)


	71. Preparations for the Meal

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine!

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta!

And especial thanks to those of you that have kindly reviewed. My own real life is very stressed and hectic (mother/carer/wife) and sometimes things get on top of me and get me down. I'll try to be more sunnier in future.

**Chapter 71 – Preparations For The Meal**

Mab hurriedly fastened her breeches, still doing up the buttons on her shirt as she opened the door of her side cabin and dashed across to unlock the main door. "Who do you think should sit in on the meal?" she asked, looking at the small table in her cabin. She was grateful it extended.

"Maybe just you, me an' Seb," Jack suggested, stuffing his shirt in his breeches and grabbing his boots on the way to the door.

"Sì," she agreed. "I don't think Theodore should sit in," she reasoned, hurrying barefoot across the main deck as she headed for the galley, knowing she should have been working earlier.

"No!" Jack agreed, looking alarmed at the thought. "Definitely not Theodore!"

"Seb and Rufus are back," her younger brother, Benedick, cautioned, winking at her as he caught the line thrown from below. From Mab's glow and Jack's grin, it did not take much to figure out what the two of them had been up to.

Mab gasped and hurriedly tucked her shirt in, running her fingers through her hair. She glanced at Jack, blushing.

"What?" he chuckled. "It's not like we haven't done it before…"

"I was meant to be in the galley!" she hissed, hurrying down the short flight of steps as Sebastian climbed over the ship's rail.

"Tell him you couldn't do much without th' supplies," Jack suggested, following her into the galley.

Mab crouched down by the stove, chivvying it back alight. "Seb would know that for a lie," she admitted.

"So," Jack shrugged, looking totally unconcerned as he leaned against the bulkhead, putting his boots back on. "What he needs is a girl…"

"What would I need one of them for?" Sebastian puzzled, walking down the steps, his arms laden with supplies. San Juan market had been far more profitable than he had thought it would be. "All they're good for is costing a man money…"

Mab blew him a raspberry.

"An' other things besides," Jack laughed. "Like cookin'…" He made sure he was out of arm's reach as Mab shook her fist at him.

"Why, Mab does that," Sebastian grinned, teasing Mab. "That is, if she can escape your clutches long enough to do so…"

"I…" she spluttered.

"I'm sayin' nothin' that will incriminate myself," Jack winked, trying and failing to look innocent.

"You don't have to," Seb remarked dryly.

"I'll get started then, shall I?" Mab smiled innocently.

"You'd better," Sebastian admitted.

"It'd be about time," Jack taunted over his shoulder, hurrying up the stairs to the main deck before she could throw something at him. He was learning, to his expense, that Mab was a very good shot.

"Jack… a moment," Sebastian called, nodding towards the quarter deck when he caught up with the pirate.

"Aye," Jack nodded, following behind, puzzled by Sebastian's caution.

He paused, looking at Jack as he leaned against the ship's rail. "I…" he began.

"What's wrong?" the pirate enquired.

"I want to know what your intentions are towards Mab," he said quietly.

"Eh?" Jack spluttered. "What do you mean, my intentions?"

"Your intentions," Sebastian repeated. "I've never seen Mab happier in my life, not even… well, before. Have you reunited our family only to take her from us again?"

"I think that's up to Mab, don't you," Jack reasoned.

"I've been looking after her since she was born," the younger man admitted. "It's a hard habit to break and you know getting a straight answer from Mab is impossible, especially it seems where you are concerned!" Sebastian knew that it was a sign of how much she cared for the pirate.

"Mab is my woman," Jack told him. "An' she knows she's my woman. But she won't be leavin' th' troupe, unless she wants to, savvy?"

"Just your woman?" Sebastian pressed, having hoped for a different answer; nothing would have pleased him more than to have heard the pirate admit that they hoped to marry. "Is that all?"

"That is none of your business," Jack cautioned. "That's between me an' Mab."

"Perhaps," he shrugged. "But when it affects my ship, and my family – especially Perry, it becomes my business whether I want it to or not." He held up his hands, realising from Jack's expression that he would get no further answer and hoping to forestall an argument. "Look, all I ask is that you do not hurt her, do not break her heart. I don't think she would be able to pick up the pieces a second time…"

"I have no intention of it, Seb," Jack assured him. "On that, I can give you m' word."

"Fine," Sebastian nodded, turning to leave. "We understand each other then."

"That we do, young man," Jack smiled, quite taken by the care that the entertainer took of his sister. "I'll see you later, eh?"

"Sì, second dog watch," he confirmed. "Although, I guess you'll want to be here before he arrives."

"Aye, I'll be here before then," Jack agreed, not wanting to leave Alain alone with his lover. "At least in time t' lace Mab's dress…"

Sebastian snorted, watching as the pirate captain scurried across the gangplank to his own ship, thinking that it was more likely he would be unlacing her dress than lacing.

88888

Jack hurried back to his cabin, unsettled by the memories that Sebastian's questions had caused. He had known what the younger man was pressing over, although neither of them had mentioned the word… marriage. He shut the cabin doors behind him, locking them and reaching for a large bottle of rum. He knew he could not get drunk, not with the meal so soon, but the memories made him wish he could.

He prised out a piece of wood from the bulkhead, reaching into the concealed cavity, pulling forth several pouches of money before finding what he was looking for: a small, dark velvet bag.

He leaned against the bunk, emptying the contents into the palm of his hand. A lump formed in his throat on seeing the lock of dark brown hair and simple gold wedding band. "Jennifer," he muttered, shutting his eye as he fingered the hair.

He had not been lying when he said he had not been to New York for years and, if he had his way, he would never go there again, the painful memories undimmed over time. He had arrived in the city from England, his new and beautiful young bride at his side, their heads filled with dreams of their future together… a future savagely curtailed by two drunken marines who had been unwilling to accept her protestations that she was not a whore and had violently raped her before beating her to death.

Jack had found the men, and his vengeance had been bloody, but such had been his grief that he thought little of witnesses or evidence, and the authorities had soon been after him for their murders. Forced to flee the city, he had made his way down the coast, taking employment where he could on a number of ships until, finally, he had found himself on the dockside of Tortuga… and Jack Sparrow was born.

Marriage? He was not sure if he could go through it a second time and he knew that to marry Mab would only bring her the wrong kind of attention. "If it ain't broken, it doesn't need fixing," he reasoned. Mab appeared happy to simply be his woman, and he was content to leave things as they were.

88888

Mab cast a critical eye over her cabin. The bed, behind the closed door, had been remade following her and Jack's earlier loving and everywhere was clean and tidy. She had even managed to go ashore briefly and buy some of the local flowers from the market to put in a small vase on the table. "Yes," she nodded to herself as she headed to the other side cabin to change, everything was ready.

She slipped out of her shirt and breeches, humming to herself as she reached for her undergarments.

"You need a hand with your laces?" Jack drawled.

"Jack!" she gasped, not having heard him creep into her cabin. She pulled on her undergarments and undershift, shaking her head at his catching her naked. "Sì, please," she chuckled. "Do you want to pick the dress?"

"Aye, an' a chastity belt ter go with it," he remarked dryly.

"Oh, stop that," she chided. "We've had this conversation before. You know I would never be unfaithful to you… and especially not with Alain!"

"It's not you I'm worried about…" he frowned.

"You want a chastity belt?" she spluttered, laughing.

"Not me, yer daft wench," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Alain then?" she teased.

"I was thinkin' of somethin' else fer Alain…" he said darkly, running his hand along the rail that held her dresses. "Th' rust one," he decided, knowing how beautiful she looked in it.

Mab took the dress from him and slipped it over her head, wriggling it down and adjusting her cleavage before offering her back to Jack. He planted a line of kisses along her shoulder as he tied the laces, before moving upwards, nuzzling her ear. "Jack!" she protested. "I have to get back to the galley. Alain will be here soon."

"I'm not tryin' anything!" he defended. "Gawd, can't a man appreciate his woman any more?"

"Always, but right now I haven't the time!" she chided, kissing him on the nose. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Me? In th' galley…" he spluttered. "But… I'm Captain of _Th' Black Pearl_…"

"I only meant keeping me company," she explained. "I didn't mean cooking! That's all done anyway, bar the finishing touches."

"All right then," he sighed, relieved that she was not expecting him to actually work. "I thought you were tryin' ter ruin my reputation again," he grinned, patting her backside as they headed for the galley.

"Me?" Mab chuckled, grabbing Costard as he dived beneath the table in an attempt to avoid her notice. She picked him up, carrying the dog outside. "Perry! Can you look after Costard tonight?"

"Can I?" Pericles' head poked out of the hatch above his cabin. "Can he sleep on my bunk?"

"Sì," she nodded. "I doubt Alain would appreciate a dog chewing on his boots!" She handed the dog down to him through the hatch. "Don't let him out!" she cautioned before heading to the galley. "Well," she nodded to herself. "I just need to add that pot of sauce to the pasta when he arrives and it is all done."

"A woman of many talents," Jack complimented. "An' some better than others," he leered, reaching for her.

Mab twisted around in his arms, kissing him. "And we all know the talents that interest you," she chuckled.

"Indeed we do, Missy," he growled. "An' they're very interestin' indeed!"


	72. The Meal

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine.

Usual thanks to my beta, Pendragginink, who will be soundly slapped for missing the error in Chapter 52. Thanks to Mab (the real one) for spotting this!

1BabyBoy – Flashbacks? You are meant to remember, my dear! (hehe!)

I must, however, apologise for being tardy with my uploads. I have had my son on half-term and have now come down with the flu which, for some perverse reason, I always seem to get around Halloween! Am up at a ridiculously early hour this morning as I cannot sleep for a runny nose – gah!

Anyways, here are a few chapters as an apology. Those that know and love me will remember, one review per chapter makes me a happy chappy!

**Chapter 72 – The Meal**

"Mab!" Lucius' voice called from the deck where he had been keeping watch for the Frenchman. "He's on his way."

"Grazie," she called back, twisting from Jack's arms to add the sauce to the pasta pot. "Do you want to go up to meet him?" she asked, picking up the first platter to carry to the cabin.

"I suppose I'll have to," Jack grumbled good naturedly.

"Well," she smiled, winking at him, "at least you don't have to play host, as Seb is Captain here."

"Very true," he chuckled, laughing as he went on his way. Mab followed him, carrying the platter through to her cabin and then returning for another. She was half-way across the deck a second time when Alain clambered over the ship's rail.

"Mab!" he beamed, throwing his arms wide. "You look ravishing."

Mab quickly brought the tray of food between them. "An' I'm th' one doin' th' ravishin'," Jack pointedly reminded him.

"And if I don't get this to the table, we can add starved to the list," she said dryly. "Alain, I believe you already know my brother, Sebastian…" she called back over her shoulder.

"Pleased to meet you again," Alain nodded, stretching out his hand as he looked about the ship. "She's lookin' even better than when we left you," he remarked appreciatively.

"Aye, after my men ripped it all out an' started again," Jack teased.

"We were most appreciative of you and your crews help," Sebastian interceded, unsure if Jack was joking or not. "And I've been warned now about your greetings," he added, shaking the Frenchman's hand.

"Ah," the big man laughed. "I'll be on my best behaviour here, you have my word."

"I'd run you through if you didn't," Jack warned with a wink.

"He'll be swimming back to _The Camille_ if he doesn't," Mab teased, emerging from the galley with the last platter. "Would you like to come through, Alain? We were just waiting for you…"

"Of course," he grinned, following Mab as she led the way to her cabin, admiring her backside as he did.

Mab ignored him. "Please sit," she bid, indicating one of the seats. She ensured Jack sat opposite him and Sebastian next to him, keeping her as far away from the Frenchman's lecherous gaze as possible. "I didn't know if you like pasta," she explained, "so I prepared some other food as well…"

"I'll try anythin' once," he replied, frowning as he realised she would not be sitting anywhere near him, thereby foiling any attempts to stroke her leg or play footsie beneath the table… which he had no doubts Jack would be doing.

Sebastian poured the wine into the four fine goblets that Mab had purchased, handing them round. "Well, perhaps try a little first," he suggested. "You can always have more."

Mab served the meal, piling Jack's plate high, knowing how he was a glutton for pasta given half a chance. "Grazie," she smiled to Sebastian as he placed her glass on the table for her, before turning back to Alain. "And how was your business ashore today?" she asked innocently. "All completed?"

"Aye, th' thievin' bas… buggers! Stitched me up fer more than th' goods were worth!" he grumbled. "But that's not what we're here for…" he muttered, eyeing the other occupants of the cabin. "What's th' real reason you invited me?"

"So you won't believe us if we claimed it was your charming personality?" she smiled.

"I'd be flattered, but no…" he retorted.

"We need to pick your brains," Jack told him, wondering if the man had any, whilst trying to ignore Mab as she rubbed her foot against his.

Alain snorted derisively.

"All right," Mab sighed, shrugging. "I'll be blunt, as I can see there is no way of hoodwinking such a wily old fox as yourself…" She paused briefly, sipping her wine. "Like Jack said, we need information that is of profit to us, and in return we have information that could be very valuable to you…"

"Yes…" Alain leaned forward, elbows on the table. "Go on," he urged.

"A young boy was abducted from Port Royal… by French pirates." She looked at him intently. "Who?"

"You think that because I have French blood that I know everything they do?" he evaded.

"You think that I am going to reveal my information if you do not?" Mab cautioned, smiling sweetly.

"An' you usually do know," Jack replied. "Can't see this time bein' any different…"

"Who has him, Alain?" she pressed.

"How do I know your information is valuable to me?" he argued. "It could be nothin'!"

"Oh… I'd stake your life on it," she said warningly before smiling once more. "And I'd consider it a personal favour if you told us what we need."

Alain narrowed his eyes as he regarded the woman and then the other two men. He knew what they were trying to do, trying to catch him out with flattery, but he was unable to resist Mab's smile. "I may have heard something…" he started.

"Such as?" Jack pressed.

"More pasta, Alain?" Mab offered, realising that he had cleared his plate.

"Please," he nodded, not taking his eyes off Jack who was watching him intently.

Mab dished extra on his plate, leaning slightly across the table. "The bread is fresh, cooked on board too," she remarked, offering him the platter.

Alain's eyes went straight to her cleavage and he coughed, wishing he could see more than the cut of her dress offered. "Bread would be nice," he smiled eagerly. He took a piece, placing it on his plate before continuing. "There's rumours flying around, I'm not sure how true they are…"

"And they would be…?" Sebastian asked, turning in his seat slightly.

"Pierre Dupont was seen around th' waters of Jamaica recently, an' th' next thing I heard was all hell breakin' loose…" he explained. "but I haven't heard anything about a ransom demand…"

"Neither have the family," Mab said dryly.

"But th' thing is, Jack, kidnap isn't his usual style, nor does he usually go anywhere near Jamaica," Alain puzzled.

"I know he doesn't," Jack agreed, having heard of the pirate even if he had never met him. "Do you know where he sails from?"

"His home port is Castres on St. Lucia," Alain admitted, still trying to oggle Mab's breasts as she reached for a roll.

"Are yer sure about Castres?" Jack pressed, trying not to react to Alain's roving eye.

"As sure as I can be, for I've not been there recently m'self," Alain shrugged.

"So why would he sail to where he does not usually sail and kidnap a boy when he has no reason to?" Sebastian frowned.

"I have no idea," Jack sighed, rubbing his chin braids. "Unless someone else paid him ter do it…"

Mab smiled sweetly once more at Alain. "Have you heard anything about that?" she asked.

"I think it's your turn to give information," he reasoned, leaning on the table once more. "An' it had better be worth it…"

Mab looked to Jack, waiting to see if he judged Alain's information worth revealing their own. "Are you sure you don't know any other names?" she pressed.

"Look, if Dupont thinks I've informed on him, life could get very nasty very quickly," he insisted. "Information first, then I'll see what else I can remember!"

Jack nodded. "All right," Mab sighed. "I have friends in Port Royal in, shall we say, interesting places…"

"How interesting?" he demanded.

"Not a month ago I was living in the Commodore's house as his guest," she shrugged. "Is that interesting enough for you?"

"What?" Alain exploded, jumping to his feet. "You're going to betray me to them!"

"Sit down!" Mab snapped. "I can't afford to replace the goblets!"

"Yes, sit down, yer daft bastard," Jack drawled. "Would I be here if th' Navy were anywhere in sight?"

Alain glowered at him, sitting slowly back down, looking at the three of them suspiciously.

"They know I know Jack," Mab admitted, "which is why they came to me. They want the child back unharmed, but none of their usual sources could discover anything about his whereabouts…" She sighed. "Their offering was information…"

"Why?" Alain puzzled, still uneasy. "What is the child to them?"

"He is George Trelawny," Mab explained.

"The Trelawnys?" he enquired, his eyebrows shooting up. "All right, what is this information they are offering and why should it be of interest to me?"

"In the coming week the price on your head will be increasing – dramatically!" Mab cautioned. "The Trelawnys and the Gillette family have joined forces to up the amount offered for you, as you killed a Lieutenant Gillette whilst escaping, and he was married to the eldest of the Trelawny girls."

"I see." Alain mused thoughtfully. "So it seems I'd better keep my head down, eh?" he chuckled. "How much are they going to offer?"

"Give us more names," Jack demanded.

Alain sighed, eager to know the increased amount that was to be placed on his head. "Dupont has a woman," he offered.

"At Castres?" Sebastian wondered.

"No, in Fort-de-France on Martinique," Alain revealed. "I don't think he'd keep th' brat on board, so my guess is that he'd take th' child to her…"

Mab nodded. "And do you know why he would snatch the child in the first place?" she pressed. "Why he went to Jamaica?"

"No, but I guess I could find out for you," Alain offered.

"You could?" Mab smiled.

"Means I could try," Alain countered. "No promises!" He leaned forwards. "Now, how much?" he demanded.

"Five hundred guineas," Mab replied. "Dead or alive, but preferably dead from what I've heard…"

Alain's eyes went wide and then he frowned, realising that there was no end of people who would happily turn him over or kill him for that amount.

"What's his woman's name?" Jack asked, hoping to gain another piece of information whilst the Frenchman came to terms with the amount.

"Helaine… Helaine Blaisot," he replied.

"Grazie, Alain," Mab smiled as Sebastian refilled his goblet for him.

"It's a pleasure," he muttered darkly. "An' what's th' reward fer th' boy anyway?" he pressed. "An' what's my cut of it?"

"Your cut?" Mab blinked, although she knew Jack had said he would offer Alain one hundred guineas if he had to. "Your cut is the warning to get out of the Caribbean. I am sure most pirates, even those who are friends, would hand you in for that amount…"

"Wonderful," Alain remarked sarcastically. "Not only will I have Dupont an' every other damn pirate on th' Spanish Main after me, I won't get any recompense for it!"

"But at least you will have several weeks head start on them," Mab reasoned.

"I hear th' Mediterranean is nice at this time of year," Jack quipped with a grin. "An' at least yer can speak French, so yer should settle in nicely…"

"Jack!" Mab chided, not wanting to overly tease Alain.

"Very bloody funny," Alain glowered, draining the last of his drink before rising and facing Mab. "I'll bid you goodbye," he sighed. "I doubt very much I shall see your fair face again, my dear." He leaned across the table and took Mab's hand before she could react, kissing the back of it profusely.

"That's enough," Jack warned. "Or I might turn you over myself…"

"We don't have any money to pay you for your information," Sebastian apologised, "but we could perform for you if it will sweeten the deal?"

Mab finally managed to extricate her hand. "At least finish your meal, Alain," she insisted.

"Aye, sit down," Jack urged. "You can't sail until th' day after tomorrow at least, so you might as well enjoy it while you can…"

"A performance might sweeten my crew for the increased threat to us," he mused. "Thank you for your generous offer." He turned, looking at Jack as he sat down. "But I don't think I'll be leavin' th' area… even if I do lie low for a while." Picking up his fork, he took another mouthful of pasta. "Would you be able to perform tomorrow evening?"

"I am sure it can be arranged," Sebastian agreed. "Where?"

"On board my ship?" Alain suggested.

Mab looked to Jack, seeking assurance. "That'd be fine," Jack nodded. "Just so long as some of my crew can be there as well – just in case?"

"Are you implyin' I'd run off with your beautiful woman?" Alain asked innocently.

"Aye," Jack clarified. "An' so would some of your men given half a chance…"

Mab put her hand on Jack's arm. "I'm sure them being there would not be a problem, would it Alain?"

"No," he muttered as he scraped the last of his food from his plate. He had hoped to have Mab on his ship without Jack watching over her. "Just make sure your men don't cause any trouble…"

"My men will be there to ensure there is no trouble," Jack retorted.

"And we'll be between the two of you to ensure there is no trouble either," Mab glowered, staring at both of them.

"Very well… tomorrow then," Alain announced, getting to his feet. "Thank you for a delightful meal, my dear. You must teach my cook how to do this… this stuff…" He waved his hand vaguely towards his now empty plate.

"Grazie, Alain," Mab smiled, getting to her feet.

"I'll see you off," Sebastian offered, also rising. "You stay here with Jack, Mab," he nodded before leading the way from the cabin.

Mab looked at Jack once the two of them had left, rising and starting to stack the dirty plates. "Are you staying on board tonight?" she asked. "Or are you crossing the gangplank?"

"Depends on where you'd rather be," he smiled, drawing her onto his lap.

"Here, then," she smiled, clambering from his lap and offering him her hand. "Although I don't feel up to anything but sleeping…"

"That's no problem," Jack reasoned, knowing how much time they had spent together over the past few days. "Let me get th' doors an' I'll cuddle yer t' sleep," he offered. "We can clear this mess in th' morning."

"Sì, that we can," Mab agreed, blowing out the candles before heading towards her side cabin, Jack following closely behind.

88888


	73. Nightmares

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta, bless her cantankerous soul!

**Chapter 73 – Nightmares**

Pericles sneaked quietly along the deck, Costard at his heels, safe in the knowledge that watch was being kept from the larger pirate vessel over both ships and that they would not raise the alarm at his presence. "Ssshhh!" he whispered, trying the door to Mab's cabin and frowning as he found it locked. Mab never locked her cabin door and he wondered why she had done so. He wanted a cuddle and everyone on board was asleep; Mab would chase away his bad dreams, she always did and so he was determined to get to her.

"Stay here," he ordered Costard, tying his leash to the door handle before creeping up the stairs to the quarterdeck. The dog whimpered, not liking being left alone, but nobody seemed to notice. Pericles was not an entertainer's son for nothing and agilely climbed over the stern of the ship, wriggling out over the arms that held the jolly boat. Quickly and nimbly, he dropped onto Mab's gallery, relieved to find that door open. Silently, he padded across the main cabin, unlocking the door and letting Costard in. The dog whined excitedly, knowing Mab was on the other side of the closed side cabin door.

Pericles opened the latch, frowning when he realised that the pirate, Jack, was sleeping there too. He crept to Mab's side of the bed, shaking her shoulder.

Mab opened a bleary eye, used to being woken by her brother and too sleepy to wonder how he had gotten in. "Perry?" she groaned, reaching for her undershift which had been dropped to the floor in her haste to undress earlier that evening.

"Your door was locked," he pouted, "and I had a bad dream again…"

"Oh, Perry," she sighed, wriggling her undershift over her head and pulling the blankets back to let him in. "Costard too?" she frowned. "What was your bad dream about?" She was glad that Jack appeared to still be asleep, unsure what he would make of the nighttime visitors.

"Papà," he whispered. "Bad pirati!" He shivered, snuggling up to her, and Costard clambered to his usual position on the foot of the bed.

"Papà's not," she assured him, not wanting him to discover the truth about their father, and she wondered where he and the rest of the troupe were. "Now you shush and go to sleep," she urged, kissing him on the forehead.

"Why is he here?" Pericles asked quietly, indicating Jack. "Did he have a bad dream too?"

"Sì," she evaded. "Now hush or you'll wake him." She kissed the top of her brother's head, hugging him to her as she settled back to sleep.

88888

Jack murmured and turned over, flinging his arm across the bed. He frowned as his hand found something furry and then his eyes shot open as a wet, sloppy tongue started licking his face.

"What the…" he spluttered. "Get off, yer bloody mutt!"

Costard launched himself at Jack, delighted that somebody had woken up and hoping that they might play with him.

"Help! Get this stupid dog off me!" Jack pleaded, hands flailing as he tried to push Costard away.

"Urgh?" Mab raised a bleary eye before deciding it was too much effort and shutting it again. "Keep it down," she muttered. "I was asleep…"

"So was I," Jack grumbled, trying to keep his head out of the dog's reach, but Costard thought it was a great game and started trying to lick him once more.

"He likes you," Mab smiled.

"Wonderful," he sniped, grabbing the covers and burying his head beneath them.

Mab sighed, grabbing Costard by his collar and forcing him to lie upon the bed. "Enough, mutt," she threatened, pleased to see the dog slowly calm down. "You should be safer now," she chuckled.

"Good," came the muffled reply.

Mab twisted round in the bed, pulling back the covers to reveal his head. "Perry let him in," she apologised. "He had a bad dream last night…"

"Perry?" Jack cursed, propping himself up on his elbows and peering across the other side of the bed. "Bloody hell, I thought it was a bit crowded in here!"

Mab smiled, leaning across to kiss his cheek. "I couldn't turn him away now, could I?"

"No, I suppose not," Jack grumbled. "He doesn't come in every night, does he?"

"No, just when he has a bad dream," Mab explained. "I think it was Papà and pirates…"

"Enough ter give anyone nightmares," Jack sighed, turning over and trying to put his arm around Mab, but finding both child and dog in the way.

Pericles stirred, yawning and stretching, having been disturbed by the movement in the bed and the sound of voices. He looked at Jack, sitting up and rubbing sleepydust out of his eyes. "What was your dream about?" he asked the pirate.

"My dream?" Jack puzzled.

"Your dream!" he insisted. "Mab said you had a bad dream…"

"I think Jack's was probably that there was no more gold in the world to steal," Mab chuckled.

"Nah," Jack smiled. "My dream was about a horrible, ferocious monster called Barbossa…"

"Who's that?" Pericles asked, clambering over Mab to sit next to Jack.

Jack sighed good naturedly and eased himself up a little. "Barbossa was a very bad man who stole my ship from me," he explained.

"He did?" Pericles exclaimed, eyes wide. "But Mab said you were the best pirate in the world!"

"I am now," Jack bragged, winking at Mab. "But back then I was too trusting…"

"And what happened to your chest?" He looked pointedly at Jack's scars.

"M' scars?" Jack frowned. "Oh, well these two were when I got shot by th' East India Tradin' Company," he explained. "But I still managed ter escape them… just."

"You were shot?" he gasped.

"Aye, I was shot," Jack admitted. "Don't you ever get yourself shot, young man, d' yer hear?"

Pericles nodded earnestly.

"And now, Perry, I think you'd better take Costard and go and find where he's left his bone," Mab suggested.

"All right," he nodded, throwing his arms around Mab and kissing her and then doing the same to Jack. Mab smiled at the pirate's discomfort, but delighted in the sign of acceptance of him by her youngest brother. He scrambled from the bed, whistling for the dog to follow.

"And shut the door behind you," Mab cautioned. "All rig… Theodore!" she gasped, seeing the naval officer in the outer cabin.

"I… erm… I'm sorry," he stammered, backing away. "I saw the door open and I…"

"It's all right," Mab sighed, shaking her head ruefully. "Go, Perry… and come in, Theodore."

"Busier than a Tortugan tavern on a good night," Jack commented wryly as Pericles grabbed the dog's collar and dragged him from the room.

"Well, since we seem to be having open cabin this morning," Mab remarked dryly, "what can I do for you, Theodore?"

"I… I was just wondering…" he began awkwardly. "Never mind, it can wait…"

"You're here now, you might as well spit it out," Jack sighed, hoisting himself up and putting one arm behind his head, the other possessively around Mab.

"I wondered how it went last night," Theodore asked, fidgeting on his feet, not missing the subtlety of Jack's position.

"It went better than we could have hoped," Mab assured him. "Have you managed to speak to Seb this morning?"

"No, it seems he went ashore early," Theodore explained.

"All right," Mab sighed, having hoped that Sebastian could have told him the news. "Well, it seems your pirate is likely to be Pierre Dupont…"

"I haven't heard of him," Theodore admitted, frowning. "Does he sail these waters?" he asked Jack.

"Nah," Jack replied. "He usually can be found near St. Lucia from what Alain said."

"St. Lucia?" the naval officer gasped. "What is he doing up this far north?"

"We don't know," Mab shrugged. "And neither did Alain… but he did say that kidnap was not this pirate's usual style." She paused, allowing the news to sink in. "Alain also said that he has a woman in Fort-de-France… which is where I guess we will be heading whilst Jack searches for Dupont." Jack nodded.

"I see," Theodore mused, considering what had been said. "No doubt you're eager to get the reward…" he sniped.

"Aye, of course I am," Jack grinned, stroking his fingers along Mab's arm, although he was far more interested in protecting Mab than the money.

"Without Jack, you would still know nothing!" Mab bridled. "Jack is walking a very fine line in helping you and you should appreciate it!"

"I know," the naval man sighed. "It just goes against the grain working with pirates…"

"How d' yer think I feel?" Jack cried indignantly. "Workin' with th' bloody Navy!"

"And what about me?" Mab retorted. "Stuck in the middle!" She glared at the both of them. "Literally!" she snapped.

"My apologies," Theodore flustered, her outburst reminding him of her state of undress. "I'm sorry for barging in."

"That's all right," she sighed. "We'll be leaving in a day or two, so you'd best see if there is anything you need in San Juan."

"Why the delay?" he puzzled.

"We have to perform for Alain…" she explained.

"Perform for him?" he gasped. "Why?"

"Because he's a pirate!" she snapped. "What else do you think we could sweeten him with? We've no money to offer him, and I'm sure he wouldn't accept promises of money to come considering the news we had to share…"

"Yes… I suppose so," he reasoned. "I'm sorry… I'll leave you to dress…"

"Could you shut the door on your way out?" she asked as he turned and walked out of the side cabin. "Both of them?"

"Yes," Theodore nodded, turning slightly and smiling wryly. "A very good idea, I think."

"Grazie," she smiled, flopping back onto the pillows as soon as the door closed. She rolled over, looking up at Jack. "Breakfast?" she sighed.

"Aye, breakfast," Jack grinned, eager to eat, as he knew any hope of intimacy was long gone that morning. "An' then when Seb comes back we can start t' plan our investigations…"

88888


	74. Jack Makes Plans

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, all else is mine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta!

One last chapter for the day, before I decide chopping my nose off might really be a sensible cure! I hate flu colds!

**Chapter 74 – Jack Makes Plans**

Mab hummed happily to herself, returning to the hold parlour from the galley having washed up the morning dishes from her and Jack's breakfast. She was surprised to see that Sebastian had returned from town, for she had not heard him and from what she could see, they appeared to be waiting for her.

He looked up on hearing her, smiling and moving across to make enough room for her between him and her lover. "Well, Jack," he sighed, "now that Mab is here, perhaps you will tell us your plan? I know we haven't got a good enough set of songs to perform, so that excuse would seem somewhat flimsy before you even take into account our poor mastery of the language…"

Jack hesitated, wishing for once that he was not in quite such close proximity to Mab. "Yer not goin' ter like it very much…" he began, looking awkwardly at her as she raised an eyebrow at his words. "I… I think th' best plan of action would be ter go to Fort-de-France fer repairs…" He paused. "In other words…"

"But we don't need any…" she began, interrupting him.

"We'll fire on _Th' Mary Gale_…" Jack continued.

"What?" Mab exploded, her look of disbelief mirrored on the faces around the cabin. "You can't…"

"B'fore yer blow yer top, hear me out!" Jack pleaded. "I don't mean t' do a lot of damage, just t' blow a couple of holes in her or maybe topple her mast… enough ter warrant you needin' urgent repairs…"

"No!" Mab retorted angrily. "You are not firing on our ship!" She looked at her brother for support. "Seb?"

"Isn't that a little drastic, Jack?" he worried. "I know we need an excuse to go to the town, but I am not sure I like the idea very much."

"You come up with a better one," Jack challenged.

"But… but…" Mab protested.

"It'll be safe," he promised. "Everyone an' everythin' we can take off before we fire… savvy?"

"It makes sense," Theodore interjected.

"An' needless t' say, I'll be payin' fer repairs…" Jack offered.

"He's the one who ought to pay for repairs!" Mab retorted, jabbing her finger angrily towards the naval officer. "For it's your fault, Theodore!"

"But…" the naval officer backtracked. "You didn't have to help…"

"Oh no… but you and the Commodore will just ensure we never find a decent job again," she snapped. "What was it? Knowledge of my association, was it not?" She rose from the settee, glowering at him.

Theodore sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "That was neither my idea, nor my decision," he defended. "He is my commanding officer and I…"

"That's no excuse fer blackmail," Jack sniped, still angry with the Navy for putting Mab into what he knew was a very dangerous position – one which all of the troupe or his men might not come out of alive.

"You're nothing but a bloody cacchio!" she snapped. "Hiding behind your uniform and your god-given duty!" she sneered.

"Mab!" Theodore pleaded. "If I could change things, I would…"

"Where do you think would be best to hit?" Sebastian interrupted, looking to Jack in an attempt to avert probable violence.

"We're not seriously considering this plan?" Mab spluttered, turning to him.

"Th' mast would be th' best bet," Jack shrugged. "You'll most likely need a new one b'fore long anyway, considerin' th' state of it…" He glanced apologetically at his lover. "Mab, luv, yer have no choice. Yer can't perform an' need t' get into th' town without arousing suspicion, eh?"

"No!" she retorted, heading for the stairwell. "I want no part of this! Let the bloody Navy do their worst, I don't care!"

"Mab!" Jack and Sebastian exchanged worried glances, and the pirate rose to his feet, hurrying up the stairs behind her. "Mab, wait up," he called, finally catching up with her by the ship's rail.

"I don't want you to hurt our ship!" she protested. "It's my home!"

"Trelew is th' best gunner there is," Jack assured her. "He'll make sure th' damage is minimal, I swear…"

Mab looked at him angrily. "I take it I am outvoted in this," she sniped.

"It's th' only way, Mab," Jack apologised, putting his arms around her. "I'm sorry…"

Mab half shrugged his arms off, before turning and burrowing her face in his shirt, sniffing. "I hate you sometimes," she accused.

"I hate me sometimes," he agreed, hugging her tightly, knowing how loudly he would protest if their situations were reversed. "But not half as much as I hate th' bleedin' Navy fer doin' this ter you, though!" He stroked her hair, feeling her tears soaking through his shirt. "Hey, come on," he chivvied. "There's no need fer tears…"

"How would you feel if it was _The Pearl_?" she accused.

"I know just how it feels," he admitted. "Every hole blown in her is like a hole in m' heart." He tilted her face up so that he could see her. "It's not somethin' I suggest lightly, I promise yer that…"

"Are you sure it's the only way?" she worried.

"I've wracked m' brains an' I can't think of anything apart from you lot performing, an' as Seb said, that isn't goin' ter happen…"

"Not with our French," she sighed, even though she knew her own mangling of the language had become less severe with the tutoring of Beatrice Avens.

"An' you can't feign illness as most ports won't let a diseased ship into harbour, an' can't feign injury in case they offer a real doctor…" He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, luv, but there's no other option…"

"But that doesn't mean I have to like it," she sulked.

"I know," Jack sympathised. "I never expected yer to." He looked at her hopefully, a rueful half-smile on his lips. "Am I forgiven?" he murmured, leaning closer to kiss her tears away before working his way towards her lips.

"You're always forgiven…" she mumbled, kissing him back. "Which is why I love you…"

"Good," he replied, sucking gently on her lower lip. "An' I love yer too."

"This is going to cost you though," she pouted, sniffing, a glimmer of a smile on her face.

"Name yer price," Jack grinned, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"I'll have to think on it," she smirked, rubbing her eyes. "Perhaps I should ask you to give up your wicked ways and settle down…"

Jack's eyebrows shot up and he pretended to look horrified, although the look did not need much pretending. "No!" he gasped, falling to his knees and clutching his heart. "Anythin' but that!"

Mab chuckled at him. "Or perhaps insisting you bathe every day…"

Jack pulled another, even more horrified face. "Yer'd make me do that, wouldn't yer?"

"Yes," she chuckled, "but I won't… although I will think of something, I assure you!" She looked down at him, raising an eye as she caught his glance towards her groin. "Perhaps I should demand you fete me with jewels," she laughed. "Or take me to your dreaded treasure store…"

"I'd do either, or both," he smiled, getting back to his feet and pulling her with him. "An' willingly, too!"

Mab looked at him, her face turning serious once more. "You promise not to hurt her too much?" she worried.

"I swear ter yer," he assured her. "There will be enough damage t' look bad, but that is all, savvy?"

"And you'll miss my cabin and Perry's… your word!" she pressed anxiously.

"We'll aim fer th' mast," he assured her, "but we'll take everythin' valuable out, just in case. All right?" Reluctantly, she nodded. "Good girl," he smiled, hugging her once more. "I know how hard this is fer you…"

"So you say," she remarked dryly.

"I know somethin' else that is hard fer you," Jack teased, a glint in his eyes as he pressed her against the ship's rail, rubbing himself against her.

"Jack!" she protested as he wrapped his arms about her and started walking her towards her cabin.

"But we were interrupted this mornin'," he pouted, his braids tickling her neck as he sucked gently. She bumped against the closed door, nearly falling through as Jack opened it.

"What if… Perry… wants me?" she mumbled as she gasped for air between his kisses.

Jack paused, frowning, before a wide grin split his face. "Easily remedied," he chuckled, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Jack!" Mab squealed as he turned sharply, nearly knocking her head on the doorframe before striding determinedly for _The Black Pearl_. "Jack Sparrow, put me down!"

"What?" he puzzled, pausing half way across the gangplank to the pirate ship. "Here?" Mab looked down in alarm as she realised her precarious position. "Are yer sure?"

"No!" she gasped, clinging to his sword belt as she dangled over the drop. "Don't you dare drop me!"

"Make yer mind up," he sighed, heading for his own cabin as soon as his feet found the deck of the pirate ship.

"You louse!" she protested, wriggling once more.

"Send her back by dinner time!" Sebastian called from the smaller ship, having emerged to discover what all the noise was about and laughing at his sister's predicament.

"Eat on _Th' Pearl_," Jack offered, smirking as he caught Theodore's eye. Although Mab had told him about the naval officer's engagement, he was still uneasy about the man and delighted in taking every opportunity to remind the man who Mab was with… and that it was not Theodore Groves. "Fer I doubt she'll be free by then…"

"You… you…" Mab spluttered, glowering at Ambrose as the small pirate hurried to open Jack's cabin doors for his captain and shutting them behind the two lovers. "Jack!"

He ignored her protests, carrying her through to the bunk and putting her down beside it. "Now yer can either strip or I'll do it fer yer," he cautioned.

"I…" Mab began, barely having time to protest before he twirled her around, undoing her laces as he pressed her against the bunk.

His teeth grazed her shoulder and she groaned, arching backwards. "Now, that's better," he husked, slipping her dress from her shoulders and pushing the fabric down, his hands reaching instinctively for her breasts. "Like I said," he continued. "We were interrupted this mornin'… but no one will interrupt us now…"

"Jack…" she sighed, shivering as she felt her undershift and undergarments follow her dress to the floor.

"Get into th' bunk," Jack whispered, nibbling on her earlobe. "I'll join you in a minute…"

"Jack?" Mab frowned, doing as he bid but wondering where he was going. Sounds of various drawers and boxes being opened and metallic chinking the only clues as to his actions.

"Don't move!" he ordered, returning a few moments later with his hands filled with jewellery. "Fete yer with jewels, wasn't it?" he chuckled, fastening an ornate ruby and diamond necklace about her neck, before adding several strings of pearls and then more rubies. He took out her small earrings, putting in the heavy ruby ones that she had worn before and then wrapped numerous bracelets about her wrists and ankles until she chinked as she moved.

Mab looked in disbelief at the riches adorning her. "Jack…" she worried.

"Yer said t' fete you," he shrugged. "Consider yerself feted." He grinned wolfishly. "Now, get your sweet little backside from m' bunk an' undress me…"

88888

Right, that's your lot for today. I promise to try not to be so lax in future, but what with feeling unwell and all my chores, there just does not seem enough time in the day! Reviews can only make me feel better… savvy?


	75. Let Me In

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else belongs to me!

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta!

These chapters are dedicated to those of you that have kindly added me to your favourite author list recently – I hope you might review soon! Also, and most especially, it is dedicated to 1BabyBoy, who is the best of my reviews! Ta!

**Chapter 75 – Let Me In**

The following day Mab rose late, Jack's attentions ensuring that she was barely in time for the noon meal on the pirate ship. She took the ribbing in good grace though, for she knew Jack would not allow it to get too out of hand. Finally, when she was able to escape Jack's clutches, she hurried back to _The Mary Gale_, still yawning sleepily.

"I see you remembered where you live," Lucius chuckled on seeing her return.

"From that expression, it's usually in Heaven," Rufus retorted, as he emerged from below, dragging a tin bath behind him. "Seb guessed you'd be wanting this…"

"Grazie," she smiled, reaching for the handle and hauling it the rest of the way to her cabin.

"Seb also said you could start with Perry!" Rufus called after her.

"Let me heat some water then," Mab sighed, having enjoyed her time with Jack and momentarily regretting her return to normal life.

"It's already heating," Rufus informed her. "But as you've done nothing all morning, you can haul it yourself!" His teasing laughter slowly faded as he made his way below decks again to sort his own performance clothes out.

"Done nothing all morning," Mab snorted, placing the bath in the middle of her cabin before heading to the galley for the first bucket of water. She knew that it would probably be easier to bathe her brother in the galley, but reasoned this way she could bathe herself in privacy afterwards.

88888

"Ah, you came back then," Sebastian teased as she passed him a short while later, the last steaming bucket of water in her hand.

"Sì," she smiled, laughing. "And I'm ready for Perry if you can find him for me…"

"He'll probably be hiding," Sebastian sighed ruefully, knowing his brother's numerous attempts in the past to avoid a bath.

"I'll get the soap, you get the boy," Mab chuckled. "Although it might be easier to find Costard… he may give his hiding place away…"

"Good idea," Sebastian nodded, going in search of his brother. True to Mab's intuition, he found the dog before finding his brother and hauled the protesting child up to the master cabin.

"But I'm clean," Pericles protested. "I washed last month!"

"And you'll wash again today," his older brother insisted, ensuring he had a firm grip on Pericles' shirt collar.

"But Seb!" the child argued, wriggling frantically as he found himself marched inside and handed to his sister.

"I'll sort his clothes out," Sebastian assured her, shutting the door quickly behind him once the boy was naked; Pericles' wails of protest evidence of Mab's success in getting the boy into the bath. He hurried below to sort his youngest brother's clothes out before returning to wait outside of the closed door. It opened, and he grabbed the slippery, still wet boy as he made a bid for freedom as soon as his sister had done. "Got you!" he chuckled, wrapping his arms about him as Mab clicked the door locked in order to bathe herself. "You're clean now, so you might as well dress!" He looked up on hearing footsteps on the gangplank, unsurprised to see it was Jack.

"I'm not too early, am I?" the pirate smiled, puzzling at the naked, wriggling boy in Sebastian's arms.

"A little," the entertainer replied. "Mab's just bathing and then we'll be ready…"

"Mab's…" Jack's face lit up and he hurried across to the door, trying the handle. To his disappointment, it was locked. "Mab!" he called. "Let me in!"

"Not likely," came her reply.

"I only want ter scrub yer back…" he offered.

"I know your type of help," she laughed, "and I'm not unlocking that door!"

"Mab…" he pleaded. "Let me in…" Sounds of gently splashing water only added to his agony. He turned, glaring as he realised Theodore Groves was watching and chuckling at Jack's discomfort. He leaned against the doorframe, pretending disinterest until the naval officer went away again, before desperately trying to find a small crack in the closed curtains. There was none. "Mab…"

"No, Jack," she replied firmly. "I'm nearly done anyway…"

"But Mab…" he wailed, rattling the door handle once more in the vain hope that she would relent. He banged his head on the door as he heard her climb out of the bath.

"Door locked?" Sebastian asked innocently, smirking as he carried a number of instruments up from below and over to the ship's rail where things were being gathered for the performance.

Jack shook him a dark look, but did not reply as he started on hearing the key finally being turned. He turned and stood in front of the door, his arms folded and his feet spread. "About bloody time, Missy," he grumbled sulkily.

"So don't you want to tie my laces?" Mab asked, a teasing smile on her face as she stood to one side, allowing him in.

"I'd rather have helped yer into th' dress itself," he complained, "not just tie th' bloody laces!"

"Awww, Jack." She put her hand to his cheek, stroking his face affectionately. "Well, if you don't like the golden dress, I can change…"

"No," he conceded grudgingly. "Turn yerself around…"

Mab turned. "I thought you liked the red one best," she frowned, knowing how well it showed off her figure.

"Actually, m' favourite is th' rust one," he admitted, "although I prefer th' red one when it's just fer me… but right now, when it's fer Alain, I'd rather you were in a habit an' wimple!"

"Alas, I do not have one of those in my wardrobe," she smiled, "but this dress is my favourite." She loved the golden fabric and felt like a queen when she wore it. "Don't you like it, Jack?" she pouted, twirling for him.

"You know I do," he smiled, kissing her shoulder blades as she stopped with her back towards him once more. "I'm just… frustrated," he chuckled.

"Which is why you were outside the door," she explained, "or you wouldn't be frustrated and I would be late." She stood still as he finally tied the laces, lifting her hair out of the way, thinking how much longer it had become since she had known him and that her father was no longer there to tell her to cut it.

"There, all done," he nodded, satisfied that she was properly laced. "An' you'd better make it up ter me later," he warned, although his teasing smile ruined his gruffness.

"Of course I will," she assured him, turning around and kissing his lips. "Who else is going to be there tonight?" she asked when she broke for air, knowing that Jack had insisted on some of _The Black Pearl_ pirates being on board _The Camille_ in order to prevent any misunderstandings.

"Jones, of course," Jack replied. "An' Doyle, Mathers an'… an' Bath," he added, pouting as he thought of the now empty bath and not the sailmaker. "Don't want too many that Alain will be offended, but they're more than capable of lookin' after yer an' themselves if needs be…"

Mab smiled to herself, thinking that the burly cook was half an army on his own. "Theodore, Rufus and Matthew are staying to look after _The Mary Gale_," she informed him.

"That's fine," Jack agreed, although he knew it was not necessary with the smaller ship lashed against the side of _The Black Pearl_. But he knew it would mean that Theodore's absence would be unlikely to be commented on and the less people that noticed the naval officer's existence the better in his eyes.

She leaned against Jack, savouring his closeness and glad that he would be at the performance. She was more than a little worried about the show, for she knew that she would be singing much more than usual; they were restricted, musically at least, by the number of musicians they had. "Even Perry agreed to go," she smiled, proud of her youngest brother, although she had been surprised at his inclusion.

"Will he be all right?" Jack frowned, knowing that some of Alain's crew looked even more fearsome than Nathan Jones.

"He's accepted you," she shrugged, smiling as she remembered her brother's enthusiastic kiss the other morning. "And we need his recorder." She sighed. "We're terribly short of musicians, but at least we can manage a full set…"

"I'll keep an eye on him fer you," Jack offered, still worried about the youngest Allerton.

"Are you ready, Mab?" Rufus called from outside the cabin.

"Grazie," she nodded, kissing Jack before replying to Rufus. "Sì," she called, batting Jack's hand away from her breast. "Behave!"

"I'm always good," he retorted with a wink.

"And don't I know it," she smiled, chuckling as she picked up her silver whistle, slipping the cord around her neck as she led the way from her cabin.

Her movement reminded Jack of something he had intended to do. "Here's a little something fer yer t' show off," he grinned, fishing in his pockets and bringing out a three-strand string of pearls and fastening it about her neck, being careful not to tangle them in the whistle cord. He reached for her earrings, removing the simple shell ones she wore and replacing them with some pearl drops.

"I take it these are on loan too," Mab laughed, knowing that she was unlikely ever to have such finery since she could not explain it to the authorities. "And is this lady still complaining to the Commodore?" she remarked, looking expectantly at Jack.

"These are not recent acquisitions," he assured her, smirking as he saw the naval captain staring at Mab's finery. "An' last, but not least…" He felt in his pocket once more, bringing out a single strand pearl bracelet. He stood back, admiring her appearance. "They might be on loan…" he informed her. "But then again, they might not be," he chuckled, with an enigmatic smile.

"You know I cannot explain these to the authorities," she worried, grateful that Rufus and Sebastian had, for once, rigged the bosun's chair for her.

"So I'll keep 'em safe for you," he grinned, helping her into the chair.

"Jack!" she protested as he climbed down beside her as she was lowered into the waiting boat. "I wasn't asking to keep them!"

"I know you weren't," he calmed, "but I like ter give… an' I'd rather see them on you than on some fat wife of a nob!"

Mab chuckled, shaking her head at him as Benedick caught her bare feet and guided her into the boat; Sebastian, Pericles and Lucius already half-way to the French ship in the other boat. "Grazie," she smiled to her brother, poking her tongue out at him as he gawped at her jewellery.

"Bloody hell, Mab," he spluttered, picking up the oars with Jack and making towards Sebastian who was waiting for them so that both boats would arrive together. She looked towards the French ship, wishing briefly that Sebastian had not volunteered a performance, but she knew it would go down well with Alain's crew. Despite her excitement at performing again, she would have liked it to have been anywhere but on the lecherous captain's ship.

88888


	76. A Song For Alain

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else belongs to me!

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta!

All shanties within this chapter are traditional. The Friars Dance can be found on a Mediaeval Baebes album sung in French… I could not have written this story without the inspiration of their music.

**Chapter 76 – A Song For Alain**

"Ahoy _Camille_," Jack called as they neared. "Captain Sparrow an' th' performers…" Mab sighed heavily on seeing Alain peer over the ship's rail, anticipating with dread his enthusiastic greeting. "I've brought some handkerchiefs," Jack stage whispered, winking broadly.

"I'll use your shirt," she smiled, glad of his distraction as the bosun's chair lowered towards her.

"I don't want his slobber all over m' best shirt!" Jack protested, pulling a face at her as she sat in the chair. She chuckled at him as he climbed beside her as the men raised her on board. "Never know what I might catch," he shuddered, before scrambling over the rail, determining that he would be the one to help his lover from the chair. "Alain," he greeted as he hurried towards Mab, yet again beating the Frenchman to her.

"We're not late, are we?" she smiled innocently, grateful to Jack as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. She hoped that Alain's greeting would be more restrained than before, but she was not fast enough to stop him grabbing her free hand and liberally planting kisses on it.

"No, no, not at all," he assured her. "Your timing, like your beauty, is impeccable, Mademoiselle Mab," he beamed.

"That's enough," Jack sniped, pulling Mab's hand from the other captain's grasp.

"Where do you want us to set up?" Sebastian asked, wondering at the exchange between the pirates and shaking his head at the seeming rivalry. "I am afraid that our show will not be as good as the one we put on at the Bride," he apologised, "but as you can see, we are a somewhat smaller troupe now…"

"Here… we've cleared th' decks for you," Alain informed him, sweeping his hands to indicate the main deck in front of his cabin doors.

Mab nodded, looking around at the expectant faces of the crew surrounding them. Clearly most, if not all, of his crew were aboard. "We will need chairs," she informed Alain, not wanting to have to stand when she was playing and a little irritated that he had not thought to arrange them.

He nodded to a couple of crewmen who scurried off below to find some, sure that their captain would be unlikely to allow his best chairs used. "Is there anything else you need?" he gushed, smiling disarmingly at her.

Mab smiled, thinking that air would be nice; she would definitely have to keep him downwind for the rest of the evening. "No, that is all," she coughed, taking a step back and bumping against Jack. She waited for the chairs, hoping that Alain's crew would be courteous enough to bring a chair for Jack as well.

Sebastian had decided on a set consisting mainly of shanties and sailing songs, for Jack had told him that although Alain was half-French and played on his French blood, the majority of his crew were English. This suited the performers well, for their repertoire in that language consisted of only one song that Sebastian and Mab had been trying to remember ever since he had volunteered a performance.

The two crewmen returned, along with some others, carrying several benches which had obviously come up from the mess, together with a number of chairs, one of which was offered to Jack. He shrugged, catching her look of distaste at the state of the chair she had been given and offered her his handkerchief, knowing she would not want to mark her beautiful dress. He smiled as she wiped the seat, mumbling under her breath in Italian.

Sebastian coughed, already seated as she fussed. "Mab? Are you ready?"

"No, you imbeciles!" Alain snapped, on seeing what Mab was doing. "Mademoiselle Mab has a good chair, go and fetch mine!" He turned to her. "My apologies, my uncouth crew do not know how to treat a lady…"

She held up her hand to the pirate as he dashed towards the master cabin. "No," she smiled. "The chair is fine."

"Mab?" Sebastian pressed.

"Ready," she nodded, not waiting to see if the pirate fetched her another chair or not as she listened to her brothers start to play the first song. Taking a deep breath, and grinning at Jack, she began.

"Are you going to Scarborough Fayre?  
_Parsley Sage Rosemary and Thyme.  
_Remember me to one who lives there,  
He was once a true love of mine."

She smiled on hearing the pirates join in. Sebastian had been right to insist that they start with a number of known songs, to get the audience with them, before singing some of the newer songs. She listened to the often off-key and sometimes atrocious voices of the pirates, wincing on occasion, but admitting that she would rather have them joining in than not. There was nothing worse than a silent audience.

"Have him find me an acre of land,  
_Parsley Sage Rosemary and Thyme.  
_Between the sea and oe'r the sand,  
Then he'll be a true love of mine.

Love imposes impossible tasks,  
_Parsley Sage Rosemary and Thyme.  
_Although not more than any heart asks,  
And I must know he's a true love of mine.

Have you been to Scarborough Fayre?  
_Parsley Sage Rosemary and Thyme.  
_Remember me to one who lives there,  
He was once a true love of mine."

She stepped back, acknowledging the applause of the pirates before ceding the stage to Sebastian, who took up the beat of the next shanty. Mab, declining both the cleaned chair and one of the fine ones from Alain's cabin, went to sit on Jack's knee, piping her accompaniment on her silver whistle as her oldest brother sang. Despite her oft teasing of his voice, Sebastian was a good singer and held the tune well.

"Ben Backstay was a boatswain,  
A very jolly boy,  
No lad than he more merrily  
Could pipe all hands ahoy.  
And when unto his summons  
We did not well attend,  
No lad than he more merrily  
Could handle a rope's end."

She thought for a moment that Jack would join in with the chorus, as it seemed most of the other pirates were doing, but he held his tongue, beating the tempo of the tune on her thigh as she played.

"_Singing chip cho, cherry cho,  
Fol de riddle ido,  
Singing chip cho, cherry cho,  
Fol de riddle ido.  
_  
It chanced one day our captain,  
A very jolly dog,  
Served out to all the company  
A double share of grog.  
Ben Backstay he got tipsy,  
Unto his heart's content,  
And being half-seas over,  
Why overboard he went.  
_  
Singing chip cho, cherry cho,  
Fol de riddle ido,  
Singing chip cho, cherry cho,  
Fol de riddle ido.  
_  
A shark was on the larboard bow:  
Sharks don't on manners stand,  
But grapple all they come near,  
Just like your sharks on land.  
We heaved Ben out some tackling,  
Of saving him in hopes;  
But the shark he bit his head off,  
So he couldn't see the ropes.  
_  
Singing chip cho, cherry cho,  
Fol de riddle ido,  
Singing chip cho, cherry cho,  
Fol de riddle ido.  
_  
Without his head his ghost appeared  
All on the briny lake:  
He piped all hands aloft and said;  
"Lads, by me warning take:  
By drinking grog I lost my life,  
So lest my fate you meet,  
Why, never mix your liquors, lads,  
But always drink them neat."

The pirates raised their tankards, beakers and various bottles in salute to the ending of the song, many drinking heartily the contents within. Sebastian winked at Mab, glad that the first two tunes had been well received. Pausing briefly to kiss Jack on the cheek, Mab rose from his lap as she started to sing again.

88888

Mab was glad that their performance was nearly at an end. She was tired and her throat hurt for she was unused to singing as much as she had that evening. She missed the others in the troupe and wondered where they were and what they were doing. For the final time she rose, addressing Alain as well as the crew.

"Tonight we have sung for you in English," she announced, "but, despite our poor French, thought it would be nice to sing just one song for you, Captain." She nodded to Alain. "Ah Si Mon Moine," she introduced, "otherwise known as The Friar's Dance in English…" She smiled as Sebastian beat the introduction on his tabor, her brothers joining in as she started to sing.

"Ah si mon moine voulait danser.  
Ah si mon moine voulait danser.  
Un capuchon je lui donnerai.  
Un capuchon je lui donnerai.

_Danse, mon moine danse.  
Tu n'entends pas le danse.  
Tu n'entends pas moulin-lon-la.  
Tu n'entends pas mon moulin marcher. _

Ah si mon moine voulait danser.  
Ah si mon moine voulait danser.  
Un chapelet je lui donnerai.  
Un chapelet je lui donnerai. 

_Danse, mon moine danse.  
Tu n'entends pas le danse.  
Tu n'entends pas moulin-lon-la.  
Tu n'entends pas mon moulin marcher.  
_  
Ah si mon moine voulait danser.  
Ah si mon moine voulait danser.  
Un ceinturon je lui donnerai.  
Un ceinturon je lui donnerai.

_Danse, mon moine danse.  
Tu n'entends pas le danse.  
Tu n'entends pas moulin-lon-la.  
Tu n'entends pas mon moulin marcher.  
_

Ah si mon moine voulait danser.  
Ah si mon moine voulait danser.  
Un beau psautier je lui donnerai.  
Un beau psautier je lui donnerai.

_Danse, mon moine danse.  
Tu n'entends pas le danse.  
Tu n'entends pas moulin-lon-la.  
Tu n'entends pas mon moulin marcher.  
_  
Si'l n'avait fait voeu de pauvrete.  
Si'l n'avait fait voeu de pauvrete.  
Bien d'autres chos' je lui donnerais.  
Bien d'autres chos' je lui donnerais.  
_  
Danse, mon moine danse.  
Tu n'entends pas le danse.  
Tu n'entends pas moulin-lon-la.  
Tu n'entends pas mon moulin marcher. _

Tu n'entends pas moulin-lon-la.  
Tu n'entends pas mon moulin marcher. 

(_Trans: Ah if the friar would like to dance. Ah if the friar would like to dance. A monks hood I would give to him. A monks hood I would give to him. Dance, little friar dance. Do you not hear the dance. Do you not hear my mill. My little mill as it turns. Ah if the friar would like to dance. Ah if the friar would like to dance. A rosary of beads I would give to him. A rosary of beads I would give to him. Dance, little friar dance. Do you not hear the dance. Do you not hear my mill. My little mill as it turns. Ah if the friar would like to dance. Ah if the friar would like to dance. A monks belt I would give to him. A monks belt I would give to him. Dance, little friar dance. Do you not hear the dance. Do you not hear my mill. My little mill as it turns. Ah if the friar would like to dance. Ah if the friar would like to dance. A psalm book I would give to him. A psalm book I would give to him. Dance, little friar dance. Do you not hear the dance. Do you not hear my mill. My little mill as it turns. Had he not made his vows of poverty. Had he not made his vows of poverty. I might have given him something else. I might have given him something else. Dance, little friar dance. Do you not hear the dance. Do you not hear my mill. My little mill as it turns. Do you not hear my mill. My little mill as it turns_)

Alain led the applause of the crew, tears in his eyes at the last song. For a moment, she feared his hands would fall off, so enthusiastic was his clapping. "Ah, Mademoiselle Mab," he beamed. "I thought I was home in France," he gushed. "My mother would sing me that very song…" He rushed forward to embrace her, but she sat down once more tiredly on Jack's lap.

"You all right, luv?" he asked, realising how exhausted she looked. He had not thought of singing as hard work, but the effort that the troupe had put into the performance had clearly been tiring. "Want some more rum?" He passed her the bottle he had been sipping from throughout the show.

"Grazie," she smiled, taking a swig.

"Is that it, done?" he asked, noting her brothers rise and collect their belongings.

"Sì," she nodded, belatedly realising Alain stood before them.

"Well, did yer enjoy it?" Jack pressed.

"It was superb," he beamed. "Thank you!" His arms waved, indicating the others, but his eyes never left her.

"Grazie," Mab smiled.

"You know," he continued, smiling, barely pausing for breath. "You are wasted with this English pirate," he reasoned. "You should come and live on my ship and sing for me instead…"

"I don't think so," she replied, digging her fingers hard into Jack's thigh, thinking the French pirate was trying to get him riled again.

"She's got taste, Alain," her lover responded. "Which is why she's with me, eh?"

"So you keep saying, Jack," Alain shrugged. "But I cannot see the attraction…"

"I should bloody hope not!" Jack exclaimed, snorting. "Never had you down as a shirt lifter, Alain!"

"I meant her attraction for you, as well you know," Alain retorted, nodding to Sebastian who was ensuring the others gathered all their belongings before handing a very sleepy Pericles down to Lucius in one of the ship's boats. "Although perhaps I should scare her with some of the tales I've heard of you… and your… colourful past?" he coughed.

"She already knows, or can guess most of it," Jack shrugged. "Face it mate, you have no chance of gettin' her off me!"

Alain sighed, taking Mab's hand and kissing it again profusely. "That doesn't mean I will give up trying," he reasoned.

"Until next time then, Alain," Mab smiled, prising her hand from his.

"Come on, let's get yer back," Jack offered, steering her towards the bosun's chair where some of Alain's men were waiting.

"Grazie," she yawned, accepting his help into the chair. She smiled to herself as he waited until she was aloft before climbing down to the second boat himself. Lucius held it steady as he guided her feet into the small craft.

"Worse than a bloody leech!" Jack muttered as he freed her from the chair and helped her sit.

"But we both know what he is like," Mab admitted. "So it was no surprise…"

"No…" he agreed, picking up an oar. "But at least it's over an' done with, an' yer won't have t' perform fer him again." He noticed her smile affectionately at the other boat, realising she was looking at Pericles who was nearly asleep. "He did well," Jack acknowledged, surprised that the young boy had maintained his attention throughout the performance.

"He is an Allerton!" Mab chuckled. "Born to perform… but I think he'll sleep tonight!"

"An' so will you, Missy," Jack smiled. "I don't expect you ter make it up t' me… not t'night anyhow."

"Make what up?" she frowned, yawning, having forgotten her earlier promise.

"Locking me out of yer cabin," he grumbled, ignoring her brother's smirk.

"Oh!" Mab remembered. "Well, you can always cuddle me to sleep… that is if you are staying tonight?"

"You need t' ask?" Jack grinned. "Although I promise just t' hold yer, for ya don't look as though you can keep yer eyes open."

"Good," Lucius teased as they bumped against the hull. "We might get some sleep then!" He stood carefully, throwing the line up to Matthew.

Mab poked her tongue out at him. "You can always go ashore and find yourself a girl," she teased.

"Aye, then you'd have nothin' t' complain about…" Jack chuckled.

"He would if Bethan found out about it," Benedick retorted, laughing at his brother's discomfort.

"Shut up!" Lucius sulked.

"Children!" Sebastian chided, rolling his eyes at Jack as he made the second boat secure.

"So when are you getting' a woman, Seb?" Jack enquired, arching an eyebrow in question.

"I've already got one," he chuckled, patting the ship's rail as he finished tying the line whilst Lucius and Benedick carried their sleeping youngest brother between them to his cabin.

"Ah, take it from me, a ship don't keep yer warm at night," Jack teased.

"No, but they cost about the same," came his riposte as he headed below decks. "And ships don't snore!"

"True," Jack reasoned. "Or kick yer out of th' bunk…"

"I'll be kicking you into mine if you don't hurry up," Mab remarked dryly as she waited in her doorway for him to follow. Once sure he was, she turned inside, taking off the pieces of jewellery she had worn and leaving them on the table.

"You sang well," Jack complimented as he locked the door behind him and started to strip off as he hurried towards the side cabin.

"Grazie," Mab smiled, shaking her head at his haste. "You promised just a cuddle, remember?"

"An' you shall have one," he assured her, pulling his shirt off. "I might even sing yer ter sleep!"

Mab chuckled, turning and offering him her back to untie the laces. "Perhaps when I'm more awake to appreciate it?"

"Nah, I think it's best when you're half unconscious," he reasoned, unlacing her dress and slipping it from her shoulders, unable to resist nibbling her shoulder.

Mab shook her head wryly, knowing how hard they both found it to keep their hands from each other. She slipped the rest of her clothes off, barely beating Jack beneath the covers. "I think I'll be asleep before you sing the first note," she yawned.

"That'll save yer from th' trauma then," he chuckled.

She smiled, snuggling against him. "Goodnight, Jack," she sighed, shutting her eyes.

"Night, luv," he murmured, holding her close to him as she fell asleep.

88888


	77. Emergency Repairs

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else belongs to me!

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta!

I know from reviews that there are a few Seb fans out there… and I must admit, I list myself amongst them. If anybody wants to see the inspiration for the face, try googling pictures from the film premier of Alexander and look at Jared Leto who played Hephaestian. Having met the man in person I can assure you that yes, he is as gorgeous and his eyes are so blue you could drown in them!

**Chapter 77 – Emergency Repairs**

Mab stood in Jack's cabin, Costard's leash in her hand as she nervously listened to Jack's instructions to the gunnery crews loading the chain shot into two of the cannons on the main deck. He had assured her that one shot should be enough, but had ordered another cannon readied to ensure that it was over as quickly as possible.

"Fire!" George Trelew ordered his men on receiving Jack's nod.

Sebastian turned away, covering Pericles' ears as the boy stared in fascination, but found his own eyes drawn back, watching in sickened horror as the smoke cleared and the foremast slowly toppled, crashing thunderously to the deck, pulling rigging and sails with it. Jack had warned that for it to look more authentic, they would be unable to spare the sails, but he still regretted their loss.

"Wow!" Pericles' gasped, running over to the ship's rail to survey the damage. "That was fun!"

"I don't think your sister would call it fun," Jack cautioned, already heading towards his cabin to see if his lover was all right. He smiled on seeing her emerge, her face ashen as she looked towards _The Mary Gale_. "See," he assured her, waving his arm towards the other ship. "Not a board of yer cabin is harmed…"

"And Perry's?" she pressed.

"All should be fine below deck," he assured her. "We took care t'snap th' mast above th' deckline…" He offered her his hand, pulling her into his arms when she took it. "Let's get everyone an' everythin' back, animals included," he suggested, reasoning that the sooner they found the boy, the sooner they would be rid of the naval captain: Jack was uneasy about his all-seeing Navy eyes. He had said his goodbyes to Mab earlier that morning, and Jack knew he could delay their parting no longer.

"Th' others can move across too," he offered, having asked for volunteers that could speak French and were willing to serve briefly on the other ship, aware that this would bring them fully to the attention of Theodore and therefore the King's Navy. Saul Darsey and Paul Burrows had offered, for they spoke French with reasonable fluency, and he had chosen Owen George to be responsible for keeping Mab safe.

"And you will search for the ship?" Mab asked, knowing the answer but needing to make conversation, not willing to leave despite almost everyone else being already in the ship's boats.

"Aye," Jack confirmed, wrapping his arms more tightly about her. "Although we can't ask Dupont if he has the boy, we can ensure he doesn't come visiting whilst you're in town…"

"Sì… grazie…" she smiled, kissing him once more. Catcalls greeted her actions, but Jack did not care and neither did he stop, pressing his own tongue between her lips as he kissed her back.

"Mab!" Sebastian's voice interrupted. "Are you coming?"

Regretfully, she broke away from Jack. "Sì," she called, looking around in surprise to realise that she and Costard were the only ones still on the pirate ship. Nathan and Archie held the bosun's chair for her, knowing she had the dog to manage, and Jack walked her across to where they waited.

"Now, you promise me you'll take care?" Jack worried as he helped her into the chair.

"I promise," she assured him. "Although, I could ask the same of you…"

"I'll be fine," he chuckled. "After all, what could go wrong?"

"Knowing you, everything," she retorted, kissing him once more before Jack nodded to his men to haul away.

He hurried over to the ship's rail, peering down as Lucius rose to take Costard from her before helping his sister settle in the boat. "I'll meet you here in three weeks time, weather permitting," he called. "If there are any problems, I'll return every seventh day…"

"I know," Sebastian sighed, having gone over the plans with the pirate on more than one occasion over the past few days. "Stop worrying!"

"I wasn't worrying!" Jack protested, turning to Nathan who was beside him waving enthusiastically to Mab. "Was I worrying?"

"You were worrying, Captain," the cook confirmed, watching until the others clambered aboard _The Mary Gale_ and raised the ship's boats.

"Maybe I was a little," Jack admitted sheepishly. "But just a little mind you…" He held his forefinger and thumb a small distance apart, stressing the amount.

"Shall I get us underway, Captain?" Joshamee Gibbs asked, knowing Jack was too distracted to give the order himself.

"Eh? Oh, aye," Jack agreed. "Just ensure they are underway before we're out of sight…"

"Of course, Captain," the quartermaster assured him, hurrying to obey. His motion seemed faster than normal, but that could have been due to the inactivity of Jack who stayed, staring at the ever dwindling ship until _The Mary Gale_ passed from sight.

88888

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief when they had managed to clear the worst of the wreckage of the mast from the deck, re-running rigging where they were able to ensure that the main mast worked as well as it could. If the results looked bodged, then it could only aid their deception, for none of them were riggers and it showed.

"I guess that will have to do," Matthew sighed, cutting the last hanging lines free as he dangled upside-down above.

"Let's get what's left unfurled and make way then," Sebastian ordered. Although he had blithely told Jack not to worry, he, himself, was worried about being in unknown waters with a slow and damaged ship. "With luck and a little more wind, we may make Fort-de-France by the morning…" He smiled on seeing Mab emerge from her cabin, having replaced the valuables that had been taken off for safety. She had changed back into her ship clothes of shirt and breeches and, sighing at the wreckage, made her way across the deck. "You cooking?" he asked hopefully.

"You eating?" she remarked dryly.

"As always," Sebastian chuckled.

"Guess I'm cooking then," she laughed, heading down the steps to the galley.

88888

Despite Sebastian's hopeful predictions, it took three days for them to reach the French town, for the winds failed, and the ship had been practically becalmed. But, finally, when the breeze picked up, they were able to continue southwards, passing a number of other small towns, in order to reach their target.

"I want you to stay out of sight," he said quietly to his sister, not wanting Mab to be seen until he knew it was safe.

"It may be better to take her," Theodore reasoned quietly. "It would show you mean no threat by taking her with you…"

"I…" Sebastian worried, glancing at Mab. He could see that their arrival had been noticed and that a small troupe of French marines were marching along the waterfront. "I'll rig the chair…"

"I will change," Mab assured him, hurrying back to her cabin and throwing on her simple, home-made dress that she had worn in Basseterre. She emerged, hopping as she pulled her boots on, barely a few moments after the ship's boat splashed down into the harbour.

Paul, the most senior of Jack's crew onboard, moved to go with them. "Remember to stress we are Italian," Sebastian reminded him.

"Mais oui'," he grinned, climbing down to the boat and holding it steady whilst Sebastian helped Mab into the bosun's chair before he followed. Ensuring Mab was safely seated, he picked up an oar, rowing towards where he could see the French troops waiting.

"Bonjour! Bonjour!" Paul called. Mab was impressed for, as far as she could tell, his fluency was faultless. Fr: "_We have need of carpenters. Can we find help here?_" he called, throwing a line to one of the waiting men.

Fr: "_You are an English ship?_" the leader of the men called, looking suspiciously at _The Mary Gale_.

Fr: "_A ship of many nations_," Paul explained. Fr: "_The ship is Spanish, with an English name, but my Captain here is from Italy._" He paused, looking hopefully up at the man. Fr: "_We are entertainers. May we come ashore and seek assistance in repairing our ship?_"

Fr: "_What happened_?" the man insisted. Fr: "_How did you lose your mast_?"

Fr: "_Pirates! Pirates with little respect for our profession!_" He sighed. Fr: "_May we come ashore?_"

Slowly, almost grudgingly, the man held out his hand to Mab. She looked to Paul, who nodded, before accepting his assistance from the boat. "Grazie," she smiled. "Um… merci." She smiled disarmingly at the man, who nodded at her, his face stony.

Fr: "_There is a fee to anchor in the harbour. See the Harbour Master__and you will be free to go about the town_," he instructed. Fr: "_Although, you will be watched_."

Fr: "_But of course. Thank you._" Paul scrambled from the boat, closely followed by Sebastian who took his sister's arm. Fr: "_Could you recommend anyone that would be able to help us with repairs?_" Paul asked hopefully.

Fr: "_There are a few carpenters and riggers at the far end of the quay, but make sure you pay the anchorage fee or your ship will be impounded_," he cautioned

Fr: "_We will go there immediately_," Paul assured him. Fr: "_Thank you_."

The man looked at them all once more, suspicion clear in his eyes, but he nodded and his troop moved off behind him. Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's pay the fee then," he said quietly, "then see about repairs…"

88888

Reviews? Hint hint!


	78. Discoveries Discovered

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, else it is mine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta.

I'm gutted that despite all of you reading, not one person was kind enough to leave a review… so there's only one chapter today as I'm sulking! ;)

**Chapter 78 – Discoveries Discovered**

Saul grinned broadly on his way back to the ship, threading his way through the market place with the items that Mab had asked him to find for their dinner that night. The repairs were going well, and they should be able to leave… especially once he announced his news. He nearly danced a jig as he climbed down to the ship's boat, so eager to tell what he had discovered. Putting the meat carefully in the bottom of the boat, he picked up the oars and hurriedly rowed back to _The Mary Gale._ It was still early and he knew the men that were to help with the rigging were not expected until later that day.

Barely waiting for Benedick to catch the thrown line, he scrambled aboard. "Crew meeting," he called. "I've news!"

Benedick's eyes went round and he dashed towards the stairs as soon as he had finished securing the boat. "Mab!" he called, knowing she was in the galley.

"I heard," she shouted. "Just got to make the stove safe…" He could hear various pots clanging as she did so before hurriedly following him. "Well," she urged, finding all but Pericles clustered around the settees. Pericles never bothered with meetings anyway, finding all the adults talking and sometimes arguing, boring in the extreme.

"He's here…" Saul announced. "Bless your need for some beef this morning, Mab, for the person before me in the queue was none other than Helaine Blaisot herself!"

His grin was mirrored by those around him. "How…" Rufus began.

"The woman serving must have been a friend, for she called her Helaine and was asking how her boy was. Well, when Helaine started complaining about a surly brat and vowing she'd like to wring his neck… then it could be no other!" He beamed with delight, knowing that Jack would reward him for his discovery.

"There could be other women called Helaine here," Sebastian cautioned. "She could have just been complaining about her own child…"

"I thought you might say that," Saul reasoned. "Which is why I followed her a short distance through the market. Would the conversation in the butchers and a gentleman doffing his hat and addressing her as Madame Blaisot convince you…"

"I'm convinced," Lucius announced.

"Do we know where she lives?" Paul pressed, knowing what Jack would need to know if he were to raid the town.

"Number 5, Rue Ernest Renan," he declared. "In the middle of town, nearly to the canal! I followed her all the way and came back along the canal… she didn't see me, I swear!"

Paul looked at the others, nodding. "I'm convinced too," he announced. "We'll watch until we leave, see if we can discover something else, just in case she is not holding the child in her house…" He grinned. "Then, once the repairs are completed, we can rendezvous with the Captain."

88888

"Captain! She's coming straight for us!" Ambrose cried in alarm.

"Whereaway?" Jack ordered, reaching for his spyglass.

"Two points off the port bow," Ambrose called down from his lofty perch. "I think it's _La Liberté_! Her ports are open!"

"Bugger!" Jack cursed, annoyed that _The Black Pearl_ had been spotted by another ship whilst he had sent men to take on fresh water – and spotted by the very ship he had to stop.

"Th' men?" Joshamee worried, glancing shorewards where a number of boats could be seen pulled up on the sand.

"We'll have t' fight first," Jack grumbled. "Get us out of this bay an' ready th' cannons!"

The men on board scurried to obey, hurrying to the sweeps to gain precious moments. A cannon boomed, splashing some distance from the pirate ship.

"Bloody fool's wastin' his bowchasers!" George Trelew snorted derisively. "Grape shot, boys," he ordered. "Let's get things in our favour!"

His gunnery teams laughed to themselves as they loaded the cannons with the strange looking, bulbous missiles that would inflict as much damage as possible upon the crew of the attacking ship. He knew it was not the time to try to capture the other ship, or to disable it, for he knew it was likely that the other pirates would close and attempt to board. He breathed a sigh of relief as _The Black Pearl _made open water, his relief matched by those around him.

"He's got the wind," Joshamee called worriedly, knowing the other ship would have advantage maneuvering – or would have had, if their opponent been any other ship but _The Black Pearl_. "An'…"

"We've got the sweeps!" Jack finished for him. "Get into th' best position yer can, Swain!"

"Aye, Captain," Archie called from the helm, skillfully turning the ship with the aid of the portside sweeps to bring her guns to bear on the approaching vessel. Jack grinned to himself, waiting, knowing that the other ship would be in range of his cannons long before the smaller bowchasers of the other vessel could hit his ship.

"Steady," George cautioned, judging the distance before glancing towards Jack. The nod was almost imperceptible, but it was enough. "Fire!" he shouted.

The starboard cannons of _The Black Pearl_ roared, their deadly missiles slamming into the other ship, fragmenting on impact to cause yet more mayhem. Jack braced himself, long accustomed to the lurch of his ship as she released such a barrage. Already his men were reloading as the French ship, realising it was outclassed, tried to veer off.

"Fire when ready!" Jack ordered, smirking as _La Liberté's_ rounds still fell short of the black-sailed ship. "Bloody useless pirate!" he snorted as his own guns yet again fired. The screams of those injured could be heard over the narrowing distance, evidence of the success of his tactic.

"Once more, Mister Trel…" Jack began, but he got no further, knocked off his feet by a tremendous explosion engulfing the other ship. "Jesus!" he swore, throwing his arms over his head as flaming timbers rained down. "Look to th' sails!" he shouted, spotting several singed and gaping holes in the black sailcloth as he staggered to his feet. "'Ware fire!"

Not bothering even to glance towards the other ship, Jack grabbed one of the fire buckets from the rail, passing it to Will as a chain started to form up the rigging. Frantically the men threw water onto the sails, grateful that they were still damp from a shower a few hours before. Bucket after bucket went aloft, whilst those below ensured no flaming embers started any fires there. Sounds of stamping feet could be heard, grunting and splashes as debris from the destroyed ship was rapidly shoved overboard.

"All clear?" Jack shouted, looking around him worriedly.

"Aye, Captain," Ambrose's voice called down. "Th' sails are safe… if not undamaged…"

Jack looked up, wincing when he saw the state of his precious sails. "Let's get back to the bay an' start repairs," he ordered, glad to see his men hurry to obey.

"What about…" Joshamee nodded with his head towards the shattered remnants of the French ship. "What if the boy…"

"We can't worry about that now," Jack sighed. "We'll need th' boats t' check an' they're all ashore…" He frowned. "If he's dead, then he's dead… there's nothin' we could have done… but we can check th' bodies."

"Aye, Captain," Joshamee nodded, not looking forward to the grisly task but knowing it was necessary. Any survivors, if there were any, would be shot and not for entirely humane reasons. No survivors meant no witnesses and that was always advantageous in their line of work.

88888

As soon as he could, Jack sent out all of his boats to scour the debris, but there were no survivors and, to his relief, no child was found among the bodies. He hoped that, if George Trelawny had been aboard, he had not been locked below, for if he was then they would never know his fate.

"When is it we're due t' meet up with the others?" Archie puzzled, looking to Jack.

"We've another week," Jack sighed, wondering how Mab and the others were doing and hoping that they had better luck than he had had. He stared at the chart, knowing it would only take him two days to get there. "Let's find a better bay," he decided, "an' sit quiet for a while…"

"Whereabouts, Cap'n?" Archie enquired, glancing at the numerous bays on the Atlantic coast of Martinique.

"Just about… here," Jack grinned, placing his finger on the map to indicate his decision. "Is everyone aboard?"

"I believe so," Archie nodded.

"Well then, let's get a move on," Jack chivied. To get caught in a bay once was bad luck, but twice would be pure carelessness.

"Right away, Cap'n," he acknowledged, hurrying to the helm, calling out Jack's orders as he went.

Jack sighed, rolling up the chart, wishing that it was already seven days hence. "Can't come soon enough," he muttered to himself as he replaced the chart carefully in the drawer, smiling as he thought of his lover. "Indeed, it can't…"

88888

Reviews? Pout! Sulk! Pout!

(oh, I'm such a drama queen!)


	79. Reunited

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, else it is mine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta.

And especial thanks to 1BabyBoy for her kind reviews. I do not know why the French pirate ship attacked the Black Pearl… maybe he was hoping to gain a better ship as the other pirate ship was sitting motionless in a bay? And Jack had to fight as he had men ashore and could not leave them… well, that is what I thought!

**Chapter 79 – Reunited**

Jack found the enforced waiting an agony, but at last _The Black Pearl_ had set sail, heading to the rendezvous with _The Mary Gale_. He had worried that they were a day early, the favourable winds speeding the ship, but luckily the smaller ship was already there waiting for them. He smiled on seeing the damage repaired and, glancing aloft, was forced to admit that the French had done a good job. Carefully, cautiously, Archie and Sebastian brought the two ships close together. Jack grinned on seeing Mab jumping up and down and waving.

"Let's hope that's more than she's keen to see you," Joshamee muttered, readying a line to lash the two ships together.

Jack frowned, unsure how to reply, for whilst he thought he deserved such an enthusiastic greeting, he also hoped that they had found news of George Trelawny.

"Well, even Burrows is smilin'," Archie reasoned, "so it must be news!"

"I hope so," Jack admitted, knowing it would get Theodore Groves off the entertainers' ship and out of Mab's life.

"We'll know soon enough," Joshamee shrugged, throwing the line to Owen as soon as the smaller ship was in range.

"Well?" Jack shouted across the narrowing gap.

"We found him!" Mab hollered back.

"See, told you not to worry," Jack retorted to Joshamee, hurrying down the stairs to the main deck so he could be the first across the gangplank.

"Who was worrying?" Joshamee sighed, rolling his eyes at Archie before following his captain from the quarterdeck, unsurprised to see Jack already on the smaller ship, swinging Mab around in his arms. He shook his head, ruefully remembering Alain's comments about Jack being in love and beginning to wonder if he was right.

"And?" Jack pressed, eager to find out their news.

"I'll let Saul tell," Mab laughed, kissing him. "He was the one that made the discovery…"

"He was, was he?" Jack nodded, letting his lover lead him down to the lower deck where everyone had gathered. He looked towards his own ship, jerking his head to a number of men to join him. "I hear you've earned yourself a nice little bonus, Darsey," he chuckled on seeing the young man that usually acted as lookout on _The Black Pearl_. "Guess your sharp eyes came in handy after all…"

"It wasn't my eyes, Cap'n," he replied earnestly, grinning at the mention of a bonus. "Was m' ears!"

"Your ears?" Jack remarked, raising an eyebrow in question as he perched on the arm of one of the settees, pulling Mab onto his lap.

"Surprised it didn't go straight through then," Joshamee snorted, having followed Jack. "There ain't much t' stop it!"

"Oh ha ha!" Saul sniped. "Well, do yer want t' know what we all know, or do you want to remain ignorant?" He smirked, looking at the portly quartermaster.

"Enough of the clever stuff," Jack ordered. "Spit it out boy…"

"Helaine Blaisot, Number 5, Rue Ernest Renan," he declared. "It's a street in the middle of town, nearly to the canal." He looked to Jack. "Nice an' sneakable, Cap'n," he added. "An' we know she has th' boy because Paul snuck close and heard her swearing at him!"

Jack rose, Mab tumbling from his lap as he clapped his hands together. "Well then, gentlemen," he grinned eagerly. "Let's be getting your sorry backsides back to th' ship an' go and get th' lad."

"You're not staying a while…" Mab asked, pouting as he offered her a hand to her feet.

"I want you back in home waters an' safe," Jack insisted. "An' th' sooner your naval guest is gone, th' better." He glanced sourly at Theodore, who, lounging against the bulkhead, snorted at his phrasing. "All right," Jack retorted, turning towards him. "I'll be more blunt. I want you out: off this ship an' out of Mab's life as soon as possible…" He took a step closer, standing toe to toe with Theodore. "An' if you an' th' Commodore ever try t' blackmail her again, I'll blow yer bloody ship out of th' water, savvy?"

"Where do you want us to meet, Jack?" Sebastian interrupted, not wanting the confrontation to come to blows. "Jack?"

"Eh?" Jack stopped glaring at the naval officer and turned to the younger man.

"Where do you want us to meet?" Sebastian pressed.

"Head fer Tortuga," Jack suggested. "We'll likely catch up before you get there an' then yer can make for Port Royal…" He reached out to Mab, pulling her gently towards him and wrapping his arms about her. "If yer like, I'll reserve th' best room in th' Archers fer when yer get back," he suggested, leaning close to nibble her neck.

"Let me go with you," she pleaded, not having thought that the pirate ship would be leaving immediately.

"No way!" Jack retorted, stepping back and putting his hands on her upper arms. "It's too dangerous!"

"I could help with the boy," she offered. "How many of your crew know how to look after children?"

"Makes sense," Theodore agreed.

"Keep out of this, you!" Jack snapped, glowering at Theodore. "It'll be too dangerous, luv… especially if word gets out that Dupont is dead…"

"Dead! How?" she gasped, her shock echoed by those on _The Mary Gale_. Theodore looked at Jack questioningly.

"We were takin' on water an' he came from nowhere…" Jack sighed. "I can only guess that a spark got into th' powder magazine, b'cause she blew asunder an' nearly took us with 'em." He shook his head. "He must have decided he wanted a larger ship… I don't know… but look at m' sails, luv… I'll not risk yer."

"Per favore?" she asked quietly.

"Mab…" he began, his resolve wavering as he thought of having her in his bunk for up to a week. "We'll be attacking the town to give us cover," he cautioned. "Lots of cannonfire…"

"I'll block my ears," Mab assured him. "Bury my head beneath the blankets…" she offered.

"Much as I hate to agree with Theodore," Sebastian interrupted, "it would make sense to have a softer face on board. He is only a young…"

"What bit of dangerous don't you understand?" Jack argued, shaking his head at the entertainer. "We've been lucky so far…"

"But you'd look after me…" Mab protested, winding her arms back around him.

"Aye, yer know I would," Jack sighed, sensing he was beginning to lose the argument. "I'd defend yer to th' last… but I'd rather it didn't get that far!"

"Please…" she pleaded.

"Mab'd be a help…" Paul reasoned. "From what I've heard, he's a foul little creature…"

"George is boisterous," Theodore objected. "But I wouldn't go as far as to call him foul…"

"I won't repeat some of the names Madame Blaisot has been calling him then," the pirate chuckled, remembering only too well the screeching he had overheard.

"He's that bad?" Jack frowned, wondering what he was letting himself in for by having the child on his ship.

"Worse," Paul sighed. "He gave Dupont's woman as good as he got… and she'd give a fishwife a bad name!"

Jack knew when he was beaten. He threw his hands in the air. "Get what you need from your cabin," he ordered. "And bring the mutt… he might distract the brat!"

"Grazie, Jack," Mab beamed, kissing him on the lips and hurrying up the stairwell to her cabin before he could change his mind.

"Are yer sure Perry won't miss her too much?" Jack asked Sebastian as soon as she had disappeared.

"He's more likely to miss Costard," the younger man admitted ruefully, for the two had become inseparable. "But don't tell Mab that!"

Jack chuckled. "I'll try," he teased, nodding to his men to leave. He frowned on hearing a tremendous wailing coming from the main deck. "What the…" he muttered, dashing up the stairwell closely followed by the others.

"Mine!" Pericles protested, wrapping his arms about Costard. "You can't take him when you're going too!"

"I…" Mab flustered. "But the little boy we are rescuing will be lonely…"

"So will I!" the boy countered.

Mab looked to the others in exasperation, her hastily gathered belongings in a small kit bag over her shoulder. "Leave th' mutt," Jack laughed, walking across and tousling Pericles' hair. "Can't separate a boy and his dog…"

"He's my…" Mab began, then looked down to her youngest brother. "So I've lost my dog, have I?" she asked. "Will you promise to look after him?"

"I promise," Pericles vowed earnestly.

"Guess I've lost him then," she chuckled, shaking her head and crouching down to hug and kiss the boy. "I'll be back in a week…" she assured him, before turning and crossing the gangplank to the pirate ship.

88888

Jack shook his head ruefully as Mab carried their evening meal through to the master cabin, balancing the platter on her arm. "Tell me again how yer persuaded me t' have yer on board?"

"You were lonely in that big old bunk," she smiled, placing the food on the table before hurrying to the other side cabin, pulling the drape behind her.

"Aye, well I'm always lonely when yer not in there with me," he chuckled, presuming she was using the head.

"Perhaps you should have had it made smaller then," she retorted.

"Cheeky miss…" he began, pausing and grinning as she pulled the drape back, realising that she had changed into the dress she had brought with her… the red dress. He coughed. "No… th' bunk is just th' right size." Hurriedly he rose to assist her. "Made fer two…"

"Maybe it is," she laughed, holding still whilst he tightened her laces before sitting as he held her chair.

"I assure you, it is," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her bare shoulder before sitting himself. "An' if yer keep cookin' me pasta, I may never let yer leave th' ship again…"

"If you wish," Mab teased.

"If I…" Jack spluttered in disbelief, before catching her eye and realising she was joking. "You know damned well my wishes, Missy!" he growled.

"Well, eat up and your wishes will be granted," she smiled, her lips twitching with amusement as she reached for the bottle of wine on the table. "At least as far as the next few hours are concerned…" Jack grinned wolfishly - and ate.

88888


	80. FortdeFrance

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta and especial thanks to 1BabyBoy for being the only person kind enough to review despite many people putting me on their favourite authors/story list.

Chapter 80 – Fort-de-France

Jack and the men he had selected to snatch the boy crept quietly around the outside of town, having been rowed ashore a short distance up the coast. He had instructed _The Black Pearl_ to fire on the ships in the harbour two hours after they had parted and then to bring a boat to the quayside and wait. He knew that the time was nearly up and that George Trelew was usually prompt.

"How much further, Darsey," he hissed to Saul.

"Not much further, Cap'n," the slim man assured him, turning from the canal and heading along a dark street, his lantern giving a narrow beam of light to guide their feet. "Just a few yards up here…" He indicated the house, but carried on walking until there was a dark alley where they could wait.

"I want two of yer to go to th' back door," Jack ordered, taking the lantern from Saul and shuttering it. "Burrows, Doyle… make sure nobody leaves that way. Yer'll know when t' join us when th' screamin' starts!" His men chuckled. "Just remember!" he cautioned. "That boy is worth five hundred guineas t' us… he is not t' be harmed in any way, regardless of any provoc…"

Jack's words were interrupted by a loud explosion from the direction of the harbour. "Move!" he hissed, sending Paul and Ross scurrying to the rear of the property whilst the remainder of the men raced to the house. "Th' door, if yer please, Jones…"

Nathan Jones charged the door, his bulk making short work of the fixings, leaving it hanging haphazardly from one hinge, but no scream came from within.

"Cautiously," Jack warned, worrying if Helaine Blaisot was home and armed. Whilst he was not afraid of her physical strength, even a child could kill with a well-aimed pistol.

"There's nobody home," Paul called, having forced the back door in a similar manner.

Jack looked around the dimly lit house, the flames from the hearthfire giving enough light to see by. Again, _The Black Pearl's_ guns boomed. "Check th' house," he ordered, sending Nathan, Ross and Saul scurrying upstairs. "Now… where…" He looked about the small kitchen, opening a number of doors until he found the one that led to the cellar where Paul had told him, from the time he had spent watching the house before, that he believed the boy was being kept.

Unshuttering the lantern, he quietly padded down the steps. "George?" he called softly, grinning as the beam revealed a dirty, dishevelled boy. "George?" he asked, although he was sure that he already knew the answer.

"Who are you?" the child snapped. "Not another pirate?"

"I am what I am," Jack shrugged. "But I'm here t' take yer home." He looked around, cursing as he saw the boy was chained and the key nowhere in sight. "Where does she keep the key?" he urged.

"The pirate took it with him…" George replied, looking quizzically at Jack. "Are you sure you're not a pirate?" He squealed in alarm as another explosion rocked the town.

"Bugger it," Jack cursed, reaching for his pistol.

"You are a pirate!" the boy squeaked.

"Never said I wasn't," Jack snapped, shooting the end of the chain and pulling the child's leg free. "But if yer want t' see yer family again, I suggest yer come with us an' do as yer told… we've still got t' get clear of th' town!"

"You're lying… pirates don't rescue people!" he protested.

"They do if they're paid enough," Jack retorted. "Now keep quiet an' follow me!" He grabbed the child's wrist, half-dragging the reluctant boy up the stairs and into the kitchen, only to find Paul wrestling with an irate woman.

"Give… me… a…" he gasped, trying to control her, taking a fist in the face for his troubles before Saul and the others returned to help.

"Put her in th' cellar," Jack ordered, doffing his hat as the screeching woman was forced towards the stairs.

Fr: "_You will not get away with this_," she spat, trying to kick at Jack as she was bundled past him.

"I already have," Jack smirked, as his men pushed her through the doorway, and slamming the door behind her, quickly turned the key. "I think that's our cue t' leave," he grinned, maintaining his grip on the child as he hurried towards the door. He ducked back, hearing a troop of men approaching, before watching them charge past.

He grabbed George close to him, covering his mouth with his hand in case he cried out, only to be rewarded by a sharp, hard bite. "Ow, yer little bugger!" Jack cursed, but he did not move his hand until the men were out of earshot. Forcefully, he turned the boy round to face him. "I'll explain it blunt like, since subtlety is beyond yer," he sneered. "We're English… this town is French… even th' troops here won't give a damn as to yer name, savvy?"

"I…" George worried. "Are you really taking me home?"

"Yes!" Jack snapped. "But if yer cause me one more bit o' trouble, yer'll be making th' journey to Port Royal in m' brig!"

The threat of the brig seemed to quieten the boy. "Perhaps I should take him, Cap'n," Nathan offered, smiling reassuringly as the child gasped with fright.

"Thank yer, Jones," Jack conceded, pushing the child towards the burly cook before glancing once more outside of the door. Another boom sounded near the docks, and he hoped that all of the shots were coming from, not aiming at, his ship. "Let's go, men…"

Nathan grabbed the boy, picking him up in his arms and throwing him over his shoulder. "Not a sound!" he cautioned. To his relief, the boy remained quiet, and the pirates hurried back along the canal towards the docks.

"Cap'n," James Bath called from where he and Peter Mathers waited with the largest of _The Black Pearl's_ boats.

"Nice t' see you gentlemen," Jack grinned, ensuring Nathan and the boy were safely in the boat before climbing down with the others. The sky lit up once more as the pirate ship loosed another volley, smashing the one remaining ship in the harbour. "With luck, there'll be no pursuit," Jack reasoned, wondering to himself how Mab was coping with all the noise.

Quickly they rowed out to the ship, heading to the far side of her to avoid the risk of climbing in view of any troops with rifles on the quayside, although by the look of the docks, there appeared few men able to put up much resistance.

"Mister Swain, get us out of here!" Jack ordered as soon as his feet touched the deck, nearby crew hurrying to hoist the boat from the water. "An' I think that's enough, Trelew," he shouted over the noise on board. "Let's not waste ammunition when we've got what we came for."

"I'll take him to Mab," Nathan called, carrying the boy to the master cabin where he guessed Mab was hiding. "Th' noise has stopped," he called, smiling on seeing her wrapped in every blanket she could find, her head hiding under the pillow. "Mab." He nudged her shoulder with his free hand.

"Eh?" Slowly she emerged. "Is it over?" she asked, her eyes red.

"Aye, unless th' bastards have anythin' left ter fire at us," he shrugged. "But th' Cap'n wants yer to look after the boy…"

Mab sat up, realising for the first time that he held a child beneath one arm, much like he would a sack of grain. "Let the poor child down, Nathan…" she cried, scrambling from the bunk. "He'll be hurting like that!"

Shrugging, Nathan put the boy on the deck. "I'll be on deck," he nodded, hurrying out to help his crewmates as _The Black Pearl_ made sail.

Mab crouched down. "George?" she asked. "George? Do you remember me?"

The frightened child looked up at her, scowling suspiciously. "No," he remarked. "Should I?"

"You and your hounds chased me once," Mab smiled, hoping to reassure him. "When I was balancing on a big ball…"

He frowned at her, studying her manly attire. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, gaining confidence now that the pirates were not near. "Are you his whore?" he sneered.

"Mab is no whore!" Jack snapped, having entered the cabin without either Mab or the boy realising. "She has come on board this ship to ensure that you have some companionship on your journey home," he stressed.

"What was she doing in your bunk then?" George retorted.

"Hiding from the noise of the guns," Jack explained. "And blankets are very good protection against splinters if the ship is unlucky enough to be hit…"

He stared at Jack, clearly unconvinced. "Mary said she was a whore!" he declared. "She did it with Captain Groves!"

"Did what?" Jack scowled, hoping the child was merely repeating what he had heard and not his own opinions. He had a sinking feeling it was going to be a long trip to catch _The Mary Gale_

"Whatever whores do… you know… rutting…" he explained, having seen the farmyard animals mating on the family plantation.

"Well, boy," Jack drawled, determined not to let the child rile him, "you have a lot t' learn about life if that's what yer think." He took a deep breath, thinking carefully on his words. "Mab here came to find me, so that I could find you, and she did such a dangerous thing because Captain Groves asked her to." He smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes. "So I suggest yer start bein' nicer to her, or th' threat of m' brig still stands!"

"Why didn't Captain Groves come himself?" George demanded.

"Captain Groves is waiting on Mab's ship," Jack expanded. "It is not as fast as _The Black Pearl_ and…"

"This is _The Black Pearl_?" George's eyes went round. "You're Sparrow!"

"Captain Sparrow, if you please," Jack corrected, fingering his chin braids as he stared at the boy.

"You're still a pirate!" the boy sneered.

"An' your still a bad mannered brat that needs a good thrashing," Jack snapped angrily, advancing on the child.

"Jack…" Mab cautioned as the boy backed into her.

"I'm scarin' him?" Jack snorted. "Good! Take him to th' sick bay – it's empty an' he can bunk down there until we catch up with _Th' Mary Gale._..." He leaned close to George. "Reward or no reward," he hissed. "One more word out of you an' it's th' brig!" He scowled at the boy, turning and storming out of his cabin, praying for good winds to speed their journey.

"Are you sleeping in the sick bay?" George asked, swaying slightly and paling.

"No," Mab replied, knowing that her belongings were in Jack's cabin and that it was likely he might have noticed. "Captain Sparrow was kind enough to let me sleep on the padded window seat," she evaded, "so that I would not have to walk through the crew quarters…"

"Oh," he remarked, seeming to accept her lie. "But I'll have…" His eyes went round and he retched, clamping his lips together as he tried to stop the inevitable… and failed. Mab dived out of the way as the boy threw up in Jack's side cabin. "I… don't…" he wailed.

"You're just seasick," Mab sighed, although she feared what he would be like on the open sea if this was his reaction when barely out of the harbour. "Let me get you a bucket and some water to clean yourself up, and we'll get you down to sickbay…"

88888


	81. Catch Up

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta.

Chapter 81 – Catch-Up

Jack was glad that Mab was on board: that the boy would suffer quite violently from seasickness was not something he had considered. He wondered what treatment he had received from Pierre Dupont and reasoned it was unlikely to be as solicitous as he was getting on _The Black Pearl_. Despite Mab's poor record of lying, George appeared to accept that she was sleeping on the stern seats, and he instructed the crew to keep up the pretence, although it was hardly necessary as George did not emerge from the sickbay even once. Jack hated the dismissive way the child spoke to her, as if she were a servant, and that seeing to his every need was her duty. He knew that Mab, despite being naturally caring, was finding his attitude extremely upsetting and totally at odds with what she was used to from Pericles. At meal times, she took him the clear broth which she made specially, for it was all that he appeared able to keep down and emptied his chamber pot out of the small window.

"I don't know how yer've put up with him," Jack consoled as they finally sighted _The Mary Gale_ some four days after leaving Fort-de-France.

"He cannot help the way he has been raised," Mab reasoned. "Children only learn by example…"

"I feel sorry fer his normal servants then," Jack shuddered, wrapping his arms about her. "I reckon yer've earned your share of th' reward…" He nibbled her neck, being careful not to leave any incriminating marks that the child could see. "When we leave you, I'll sail t' Tortuga an' wait fer yer there…" He sucked gently on her earlobe. "I'll book that room at th' Archer's fer yer…"

Mab smiled, remembering the tented bed and how they had fallen asleep, setting in motion the chain of events that had brought her to being his woman.

"What are yer thinkin'?" Jack murmured, catching her quietness.

"How much has happened since we were last there," she smiled, reaching her hand up to his on her shoulder.

"Do yer regret it?" he asked quietly, aware of crew nearby.

"No," she smiled, turning in his arms to face him. "Not at all."

Jack grinned, kissing her deeply as he pressed her against the ship's rail. "Good," he muttered. "Fer I don't either."

Mab returned the kiss, but broke away regretfully. "I'd better take him his broth," she sighed.

"Aye," Jack agreed, matching her sigh. "But once yer are back on _Th' Mary Gale, _ th' good Captain Groves can see ter his care… I'll not have yer skivying fer th' ungrateful brat one moment longer than necessary!"

Mab smiled, kissing him once more on the lips. "Indeed," she agreed, before slipping from his arms and heading towards the galley to heat the last batch of broth for the boy.

88888

"Mab!" Pericles jumped up and down excitedly on seeing his sister helping George across the gangplank onto the smaller ship. "Mab!" He ran towards her, Costard at his heels barking excitedly.

"Steady on," she smiled, holding out a hand to fend off his exuberant greeting. "Perry, this is George," she introduced. "He's not a good sailor like you, and the sea makes him unwell…"

"George," Theodore interrupted. "It's good to see you safe…"

"Safe?" George retorted. "When I'm surrounded by pirates and feel like I'm dying?"

"Perry," Mab continued, ignoring the boy. "I was wondering if George could have your cabin for a few days until we reach Port Royal. You can sleep with me…" she tempted.

"I can?" Pericles' eyes went round. "Costard too?"

"Sì, Costard too," Mab agreed.

"I'll get my stuff," he grinned, dashing towards the stairwell.

"Perhaps you could take George into your care, Theodore," Mab asked quietly. "He's been suffering terribly from seasickness."

"But of course," Theodore assured her, reaching to assist the child. "Perry's cabin, did you say?"

"Sì," she nodded, relieved to see him lead the child away.

"You look done in," Sebastian remarked, nodding to Jack who crossed behind her, carrying her kit bag.

"She needs a good rest!" Jack insisted. "Th' brat's been keepin' her jumpin' all hours!"

"That bad?" Sebastian winced in trepidation.

"Worse," Jack said glumly. "Although he's been sick so many times he hasn't the energy t' be his usual charmin' self…" He glanced around the deck, ensuring the boy had gone below before kissing Mab. "I'll be goin'," he apologised. "Th' sooner yer rid of him an' Groves, th' sooner we can get back t' normal…"

"Sì," Mab agreed. "Grazie, Jack."

"Yer welcome," he assured her, kissing her once more before returning to his own ship. "See yer at th' Archer's!"

"Top floor!" she called back, grinning at the thought, as both crews unlashed the ships.

"I'll be waitin'," he replied, waving to her before turning his attention to his own ship.

Mab turned, surprised to see Pericles standing before her, his small box of belongings in his arms. "He's rude!" he announced, his tone one of indignant shock. "He said my cabin was a cupboard!"

"He's just unhappy," Mab sighed, smiling at her youngest brother. "And he must be missing his Madre and Papà…"

"He's still rude," Pericles declared. "I don't like him!"

"Never mind," Mab consoled. "I doubt you'll even see him, though, if he stays as poorly as he has been…" He looked at her, clearly unconvinced. "Let's get you settled into my cabin," she offered and then I'll see if there's anything to eat in the galley…" Pericles grinned and followed her – the prospect of Mab's cooking taking his mind from their surly guest.

88888

"You should at least try, George," Theodore tempted, his patience wearing thin with the boy after a number of days caring for him. Even with the hatch open, it was stuffy in the heat of Pericles' small cabin. "Come on deck and get some fresh air," he suggested. "We should be able to see Port Royal soon…"

"Good," the boy retorted sulkily. "I've had enough of stinking ships and stinking entertainers!"

"George! These people have risked their lives to rescue you." Theodore chided. "Show some gratitude!"

"Why?" he remarked. "It's only the money they are interested in…"

Theodore realised that nothing would convince the child otherwise. "You are wrong," he sighed. "But, regardless, come on deck. I promise you will feel better!"

"So you keep saying," George sniped.

"Now would be nice," the naval officer chivied, standing aside as the boy slowly got out of bed and pulled his shirt and waistcoat on before trudging from the cabin. Despite his being sick, Theodore was beginning to suspect that it was more a case of not wanting to associate with those on board rather than genuine illness. Indeed, for the last two days he had not vomited once, which Theodore put down to Mab's nutritious broth.

George sneered at the living area of the ship, having paid it little attention on his arrival. "Our pigs live better than this," he remarked as he stamped his way up the stairs. "Why do I have to sleep in that cupboard anyway?" the boy continued. "I'm a Trelawny… I should have the master cabin!"

"Because that is Mab's cabin," Theodore explained. "She cannot be expected to sleep with the men…"

"Why not?" he retorted. "She's probably slept with most of them already…"

"George!" Theodore snapped, looking at the child in disbelief. "Mab has not!"

"You have though, haven't you?" the child accused. "With the whore…"

"What did you call my sister?" Pericles demanded, his young voice cutting across the stunned silence on deck.

George turned haughtily to face the slightly older boy. "I called her a whore," he repeated. "What are you going to do about it, simpleton?"

With a barely contained cry of rage, Pericles launched himself at the other boy, his fists flying as he used his extra two years to his full advantage.

"Get off me!" George protested, kicking out as Costard joined in, snapping at the boy's legs. "Captain Groves…" he cried. "Save me!"

"Leave him!" Sebastian ordered, as Theodore moved to pull Pericles from his charge.

"But…" the naval man protested.

"I am Captain on this ship," Sebastian snapped, having heard what the youngest Trelawny child had said about his sister.

Theodore, reluctantly, stood back, wincing as one of Pericles' fists connected with an eye. "Ow!" George wailed. "Captain Groves…" His foot finally connected with Costard, and the small dog yelped in pain, before turning and sinking his own teeth sharply into a young, plump calf.

"That's enough," Theodore snapped, moving forward to break up the fight.

"Stand off!" Sebastian ordered angrily, glaring at the naval officer.

"No!" Theodore retorted.

"What's going on?" Mab's puzzled voice drifted up the stairway, her confusion rapidly clearing on seeing the fighting children on deck. She had been sorting through their belongings in the store and, at first, had not heard the noise. "Pericles!" Her brother did not reply, still pounding the younger boy who had curled into a ball trying to protect himself from Pericles' rage. "Perry! Stop!" Grabbing his shirt collar, she hauled her brother from the stricken boy. "Perry, what on earth has come over you?" she gasped, shocked by the battered face of George Trelawny.

"He called you a wh… wh… bad woman!" Pericles defended, struggling as he tried still to reach his opponent. Theodore, taking advantage of the interruption, dashed forward and picked up the groaning child.

"Seb?" Mab looked to her brother.

"It's true," he admitted. "Called you a whore and then Perry a simpleton…"

"But why didn't you stop it?" she demanded, looking to Theodore as well for an explanation.

"Because the little snot deserved it," Sebastian retorted angrily. "I have never met such a bad mannered, ill-raised child in my life, and I'm surprised his family want him back!"

"He assaulted me!" George's quaking voice accused. "I insist you have him flogged!"

"You're lucky that you are not the one to be flogged," Sebastian growled, leaving Lucius at the helm as he strode down from the quarterdeck to confront the boy. "You will return to your cabin and you will not set foot outside of it until we are berthed in Port Royal!"

"You cannot…" George began.

"I am Captain of this ship," Sebastian shouted, causing George to shrink back into Theodore's arms. "I can do as I damned well please!"

"Captain Groves…" the boy questioned.

"He is correct," Theodore admitted.

"I have some salve in my cabin…" Mab offered, knowing that the jar that Ned Cotton had given her would help the bruising that was already purpling. She feared his eye would swell and probably close completely.

"No," her oldest brother insisted. "It is time that George here learned that words have consequences… and his bruises are a direct result of what he said." He looked warningly at his sister. "You will not tend him at all!"

Mab blinked. She had never seen Sebastian so angry for a long time and, for a moment, stared at him slack-jawed. "But he's just…"

"A foul-mouthed brat," her brother finished. "I'm sure Captain Groves here is well capable of seeing to his injuries…"

"I'll take him below," Theodore offered, heading quickly towards the hatch, regretting now his insistence that the child get some fresh air. In his opinion, they could not arrive in Port Royal soon enough.

88888


	82. A Thousand Guineas

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – all else is mine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta.

Chapter 82 – A Thousand Guineas

Theodore led the way through the town towards the Trelawny household, having already notified the Commodore at the fort of their arrival by sending a man from the first troop they came across. He did not know what the plantation owner would make of his son's injuries, but had tended them as best he could and hoped the man would not withhold any of the reward out of spite.

"This way," he nodded, indicating the street where the Trelawny family had their townhouse.

"I can remember," Sebastian said dryly. He had instructed the others to remain on board: not wanting another family outburst.

"Yes… I suppose you can," Theodore shrugged, remembering that they had performed there for Enid and Charles' wedding. George stalked before them, determined to tell his father of his disgraceful treatment by those meant to be rescuing him.

Theodore knocked on the door and, as soon as it was opened, George pushed past the startled butler. "Mother! Mother! They hit me!"

"Master George…" the startled man spluttered in disbelief, staring at the back of the rapidly disappearing and extremely vocal child. "Captain Groves…"

"Fray," Theodore nodded, acknowledging the butler. "Is Mister Trelawny at home?"

"In the parlour, Captain," Michael Fray replied. "If you and your companion would follow me…"

He led the way through the household to where Peter Trelawny was currently trying to make sense of his young son's accusations and his wife's strident demands. "Captain Groves and…" He looked to Sebastian.

"Captain Allerton," Sebastian announced, introducing himself.

"You!" Maud Trelawny accused, turning on him. "You're the one responsible for my poor baby's condition!" She pushed George before her. "Look at him, Peter! Look at your son! This happened on that man's ship!"

"There is a perfectly good…" Sebastian began.

"So you say," Maud interrupted. "But you are responsible!"

"I could have stopped it, yes," the entertainer admitted. "But considering he had just called one of my brothers a simpleton and my sister a whore, I was not minded to…"

"Not minded to?" the woman screeched. "Not minded to? Your dog bit him!"

"He kicked the dog," Sebastian shrugged.

"He…" she spluttered. "He was attacked!" Her voice raised with each word until the men in the room winced at the assault on their eardrums.

"Maud!" Peter snapped, having had enough of the hysterics. "George is returned to us and, whatever you may think, he will heal!" He smiled at her, hoping to calm her. "He is safe and back with us," he reminded her. "Now, why don't you take him and see him bathed and in some clean clothes whilst the captains and I discuss money…"

"Money!" Maud sniffed, glaring at Sebastian. "As far as I am concerned, they don't deserve any!"

"Maud!" her husband warned. "Leave us!"

Maud Trelawny looked haughtily at her husband, clutching her youngest to her as she strode from the room. "Savages!" she muttered as she left, shooting a dark look at the entertainer as she passed him.

"That will be all, Fray," Peter instructed his butler.

"Yes, Sir," the man acknowledged. "Will you be requiring refreshments?"

"Perhaps later," the landowner suggested. He waited whilst the man departed, closing the door quietly behind him. "Now," he said, bridging his hands before him. "Like my wife, I am displeased with the treatment my son appears to have received on your ship, but am prepared to overlook his condition in light of his words and yours." He paused. "Unfortunately, I had not anticipated your speedy return and do not have the promised reward to hand…"

"When may we expect to receive it?" Sebastian asked, irritated at having to stay longer than necessary in the town, for he was eager to return to touring.

"I should be able to gather it within seven days," the plantation owner reasoned.

"Seven days?" the younger man remarked in dismay.

"Indeed," Peter Trelawny nodded. "But, if you would have it sooner, you must excuse me whilst I make arrangements." He rang a bell and the butler promptly reappeared. "See Captain Allerton out," he instructed. "Captain Groves… please, remain…"

"Yes, Sir," Michael Fray intoned, bidding Sebastian to follow him as Theodore sat in the chair indicated.

"I will send word when I have arranged everything," Peter called as Sebastian turned to leave.

"I am most obliged," he acknowledged, following the butler from the room and out of the house. He wondered what Theodore would say, now that he was not there to hear it, but reasoned that he did not really care: he would have done little different in any case. As he headed back to the ship he mused that he would have to anchor in the harbour for the seven days, unwilling to pay berthing fees whilst waiting on Peter Trelawny.

88888

Sebastian stowed the chest safely in Mab's cabin, grateful that their wait in Port Royal for the money owed them was at an end. None of them liked sitting idle, so they had worked hard on cleaning the ship and preparing for their departure. He walked across the deck, glancing towards the quayside, his feet stumbling as he gasped in disbelief. "The bloody fool!" he cursed, staring at the sight of _The Tarantara _in the harbour, her crew making her fast at the dockside.

"What?" Lucius frowned, poking his head through the hatch of Pericles' cabin where he had been teaching his youngest brother a new card game.

"Papà!" his brother hissed. "We have to get to him before the Navy does!"

"I'm with you," Lucius agreed, ducking back down into the cabin, his booted feet pounding back up the stairs a few moments later. The rest of those on board were close behind.

"Where's Mab?" Sebastian demanded, seeing his sister was not amongst them.

"She went ashore," Rufus explained. "Said she needed some things before we left…"

"Rufus, you and Lucius find her and get her back here!" Sebastian worried, fearful of what their father would do if he found her first. He climbed over the ship's rail into their second small boat.

"Where are you going?" Benedick worried. "And what of us?"

"I'm going to see Papà," his brother replied darkly. "You stay here with Matthew and Perry… I'll be back as soon as I can!"

88888

Brett could not believe his luck on seeing Mab wandering through the busy market before him, her basket laden with produce as she browsed from stall to stall. He had thought it would take months, if not years, to fulfill his promise to her father, but clearly that was not so.

"Let me take that for you," he purred, his hand taking the basket from her before she could protest. "It looks heavy…"

Mab turned, her face pale with shock. "Br… Brett," she stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, looking for you, my dear," he smiled, reaching to take her hand. "After all, we are to be married…"

"Married? I told you my views on that before!" she hissed, trying to free her hand from his grasp. "Let me go!"

"Alas, I can not," Brett sighed. "For I promised your father that I would do so…"

"I am no longer bound by Papà's wishes!" Mab snapped, wincing as his hand tightened.

"Legally you are," Brett cautioned. "Now, come with me…"

"I'm not going anywh…" Mab began, trying to free herself without causing a scene.

"Mab!" Theodore called, glad that he had spotted her. He wanted to tell her about his forthcoming wedding and had worried that the entertainers' ship would have already sailed, for he knew Peter Trelawny had delivered the thousand guineas to the ship that morning. He frowned, noticing that she was holding hands with the man at her side. It took him a moment, but then he placed the blonde man… one of the old troupe. "I thought you would have gone?"

"We are sailing on the evening tide," Mab smiled, relieved when Brett reluctantly released her hand, aware of the scrutiny of the naval officer. Taking advantage of his caution under Theodore's gaze, Mab took her basket back from the baritone. "Grazie, Brett," she nodded, placing her free hand on Theodore's arm. "And you did not think I would just leave without saying goodbye," she smiled, turning her back on Brett and walking with Theodore towards the docks.

"Wasn't that one of your old troupe?" Theodore puzzled, taking the heavy basket from her without being asked. "The singer?"

"Sì," Mab admitted cautiously, wondering if the baritone had been on his own or with any of the others. "But the troupe split…"

"So you said before," Theodore smiled, leading her through the throng of shoppers. "Where are you heading when you sail?"

"Sebastian thought we might try Georgetown in the Caymans," she replied, glancing over her shoulder, relieved to see that Brett had disappeared.

"I… I wanted to tell you that I will likely be married by the next time I see you…" Theodore continued, not noticing her distraction.

"The wedding is soon?" Mab wondered, knowing that the Trelawny family had been eager for the ceremony to go ahead now that their youngest son had been returned to them safely.

"Yes," he admitted. "In a month…" He looked awkwardly at her. "I would have liked to have invited you all, but… well, you know how it would look…"

"Indeed," she chuckled, putting Brett from her mind. "I guess it is not acceptable in your social circles to have previous lovers there…"

"Exactly," he agreed, exhaling with relief that she had not taken offence. He had, despite everything, voiced his hope that the entertainers could attend, but between Mary's outrage and her family's undimmed anger at George's treatment on _The Mary Gale_, there had been no hope of their being at the ceremony. He paused, spotting Lucius and Rufus making their way towards them. "I think you have an escort," he smiled, nodding towards them. "Sebastian must be eager to leave."

"More than likely," Mab nodded, kissing him briefly on the cheek. "Good luck with the ceremony," she smiled. "May you be happy."

"I'm sure I will," Theodore assured her, handing her back the basket. "I must leave you," he added. "Duty and all…" He smiled ruefully. "Keep safe."

"As safe as I can," she nodded, watching as he made his way back through the market before turning and heading towards where Rufus and Lucius were waiting.

"We're leaving," Rufus informed her as soon as she approached. "Now!"

"I know," Mab sighed. "But I just needed some supplies…"

"_The Tarantara_ is in town," Lucius cautioned.

"Papà?" she gasped, looking back over her shoulder to where Theodore had disappeared.

"We don't know," her brother admitted. "Seb has gone to see, but he wants you safely back on board… and fast!" Mab nodded, but did not speak and, flanked by the two men, hurried back to their waiting boat.

88888

Sebastian climbed back over the ship's rail, puzzled by what he had found, but relieved that his father had not been on board the other ship. He was glad to see that Mab had already returned, the boat stowed securely.

"Well?" Benedick pressed as soon as he appeared.

"Papà was not there," he sighed. "It seems that he sold the ship…"

"To Brett!" Lucius interrupted. "Mab met him in the market…"

"Brett?" Sebastian blinked in surprise.

"Seems we'll have some competition in these waters then, if he's formed his own troupe," Matthew reasoned.

"The Caribbean is large enough for two troupes and more," Sebastian shrugged. "I doubt our paths will cross that often…" He glanced worriedly across at the other ship.

"I'm sure you're right," Lucius agreed, helping Matthew raise the boat onto deck. "So… Tortuga and then to work?"

"Sì," Sebastian grinned. "Let Mab have a brief reunion with Jack and then we will head northwards…"

88888

Reviews would be nice… they really do help the chapters come faster!


	83. Mistress Staunton

Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter uploaded… I am hoping my life is back to normal now.

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney… all else is mine.

Thanks as ever to Pendragginink for being my beta and for keeping me on the straight and narrow.

**Chapter 83 – Mistress Staunton**

Mab looked in horror as a man grabbed Pericles, his arm snaking around the boy's throat. "Don't make a noise, Miss…" he warned.

"Per favore…" she begged, struggling as her arms were pinned against her sides by another man, their uneaten sticky buns trampled in the dirt. "Do not hurt him…" She cursed that she was wearing a dress and not her ship clothes, for it would have been easier to fight if she had been in breeches.

"Well, that is up to you, Mab," a voice cautioned.

She craned her head, trying to see, recognising the voice. "Brett? What is this?"

"It is what I was promised," he smiled. "You! I told you in Port Royal that we would be married…"

"What?" she gasped,

"I knew you would head for the bakers," he smirked, having discovered their destination from the very lieutenant that had foiled his attempt to abduct her in Port Royal. The unsuspecting fool had told him everything, including their heading and he had easily beaten the smaller ship to Georgetown, enabling him to ensure he would be successful this time. He had waited for a number of days, watched as the troupe performed and then he had struck. "Everything is arranged," he smirked.

"What is arranged?" she puzzled.

"Our marriage," he informed her.

"Our what?" she spluttered. "You are mad! I told you that I'll never marry you!"

"Oh, you will," he assured her, his voice cold. "You will marry me, as your father agreed, or my man here will break his neck…" He nodded towards the man holding Pericles, laughing darkly as the boy started gasping for air.

"Brett!" she protested. "Stop this!"

"Only you can do that," he sighed regretfully, watching as Pericles slumped in his captor's arms.

"Perry!" Mab cried. "You bastardo!"

"Now, now," Brett chided. "He's merely fainted." He came to stand before her, mindful not to stand within reach of her long legs, dress or not. "But that can change."

"You'd…" she paled.

"Aye," he confirmed, turning to the man that held the unconscious boy. "Take him to where I said," he ordered. The man nodded, slinging Pericles over his shoulder and turning away.

"Perry! No!" Mab struggled, trying to reach her brother, but the man holding her was, bar Nathan, the biggest man she had ever seen and her efforts were fruitless.

"The church is not far," Brett smiled. "If you want him to see tomorrow…" He grinned broadly as she paled further. "And do not think I would not do so," he assured her. "Marry me, and I will release him…"

Mab stared at him, stunned speechless, noting the triumphant gleam in his eyes. He had her and he knew it. "Sì," she whispered, the fight gone from her.

"Come then," he smiled genially, as if no threat of murder had ever passed his lips. He offered her his arm as the man holding her released her. Shaking, she took it, grimacing as he placed his hand possessively over hers. "This way…"

He led the way along the narrow streets of Georgetown to a small church. The man followed them, but stopped outside of the open doors.

"Ah, Mister Staunton," the round-faced minister beamed. "I had nearly given up on you…"

"You know women," Brett answered, smiling genially. "Always late."

"You have the ring?" the minister asked, frowning slightly as he caught Mab's eye. He thought it unusual that there were no witnesses and guessed that the couple were marrying in secret for the bride looked nervous. However, witnesses were not obligatory and the ceremony could still be performed.

"I have," the baritone assured him, reaching in his pocket to withdraw a plain, thin gold band which he passed to the minister.

"Well, we'd best get on then," the man nodded, mindful of his morning service that was due to begin within the hour. He turned, placing his ceremonial stole across his neck, opening his book of service. "We are gathered here," he began, "in the sight of God, to celebrate the marriage of Brett Staunton to Mab Allerton with the formal ceremony of the giving of a ring. This ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver, for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May this ring always remind you of the vows you have taken."

Mab glanced back towards the doorway, praying that one of her brothers might pass, but she knew it was unlikely. The troupe had been busy loading _The Mary Gale_ with supplies and checking that everything was seaworthy before their departure. She knew she would not be missed until much later in the day. Brett's grip tightened on her hand and she turned back to the minister.

"Now, if you will repeat after me," he instructed. "I Brett, take you Mab, to be my wedded wife…"

Brett grinned as he spoke the words, looking at Mab. "I Brett, take you Mab, to be my wedded wife," he repeated.

"To have and to hold from this day forward…" he continued.

"To have and to hold from this day forward…" Brett leered.

For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer…" the minister prompted

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer…" the blonde man responded.

"In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part…" the round-face man intoned.

"In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part," Brett smiled, thinking that there was no way Mab was ever getting away from him.

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness," the minister finished.

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness," Brett smirked. He had no intention of being faithful to Mab, having grown used to the attentions he received from women after the troupe's performances. Nor would he give up his whoring. If a woman caught his fancy, he would have her.

The minister smiled, turning to Mab. "And now you, Mab, repeat after me… I Mab, take you Brett, to be my wedded husband…"

For a moment she said nothing. Brett glanced across at her, mouthing the name "Perry".

"I Mab, t… take you Brett, to.. to be my wedded husband," she stumbled.

"Speak up dear, the minister cannot hear you," Brett chided.

"I Mab, take you Brett, to be my wedded husband," she repeated.

"To have and to hold from this day forward…" the minister interrupted, wondering at the groom's interjection. He had been able to hear Mab – indeed, he had married even quieter brides than her.

"To have and to hold from this day forward…" Mab continued, staring intently at a small beetle that scurried across the cold stone floor of the church, clutching at the least thing to take her mind from what she was wording.

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer…" the round-faced man prompted, wondering at her distraction.

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer…" she repeated tonelessly.

"In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part…" the minister instructed.

"In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part…" Briefly she wondered if Brett would tire of her and if that would be her only way to be free of him.

She glanced across at him, catching his eye as he stepped on the beetle, crushing it into a crack between the stones. No, she admitted to herself, even if he tired of her, he would never let her go. She would never be free.

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness," the minister smiled distractedly, glad that he would finish the ceremony in plenty of time to prepare for his morning service.

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness," Mab despaired.

The minister placed the wedding band that Brett had given him atop his open service book, blessing it briefly before handing it to Brett who slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a little loose, but it did not seem to matter for the minister took both their hands, wrapping his stole about them. "What God has joined together, let no man tear asunder and may this ring be a reminder of the vows you have taken," he cautioned, making the sign of the cross above their hands. "With the powers invested in me, I now declare you man and wife."

The words sounded like a death-knell to Mab and she paled, swaying slightly, too numbed to protest as Brett leaned across to kiss her, his tongue pressing between her lips.

"If you would be so kind as to sign the register," the minister interrupted, coughing at this unseemly display.

"Of course," Brett smiled, breaking away from Mab. "This way, my dear," he instructed, placing her arm on his and following the minister through into a side room where a heavy leather-bound book and an inkpot waited. Brett dipped the quill into the ink, signing his name flamboyantly before handing the quill to Mab. "Just there," he instructed, pointing to where she too had to sign. Hand shaking, she signed her name, placing the quill beside the register as she signed her own doom.

"Now, if you will excuse me," the minister hurried. "I need to prepare for my morning service…"

"Of course," Brett smiled genially. "It was most kind of you to fit us in at such short notice…" He led Mab out of the church, blinking in the bright sunlight that seemed even more dazzling after the interior of the church, clouded with incense.

"Will you release Perry now?" Mab asked, wondering where he was taking her. The burly man trailed a short distance behind them.

"Not yet," he smirked. "Don't you know that a marriage is not legally binding until it has been consummated?"

"I… " Mab went ashen. She knew that he had intended to have her, but was not prepared for it to be so soon after the ceremony.

"You are not going to argue, are you?" Brett cautioned. "I would hate for something bad to happen to young Perry…"

"You bastardo!" Mab spat.

Brett's hand shot out, slapping her face so hard that her head spun. "You will be respectful to me at all times!" he raged. "I am your husband!" He stepped closer to her, his voice a chill whisper. "You will go into that inn like a good little wife, and you will open your legs to me like the whore you are!" he hissed. "One more outburst and Perry will get hurt!"

"I… I…" Mab shook, as stunned by his violence as by his threat.

"Do you understand?" he pressed.

"S… sì…" she spluttered.

"So get in there!" He opened the door, following his stumbling bride into the inn. "A double room," he ordered, sliding a few shillings across the desk.

The innkeep looked at him briefly, frowning before passing across a key. "Door at the end of the corridor," he instructed. "Meal is at noon…"

"We won't be eating," Brett chortled, his eyes turning towards Mab. "Mistress Staunton…" Numbly Mab took his arm, allowing him to lead her up the stairs and along the narrow corridor. He unlocked the door, pushing her into the room before him then re-locking the door. "Don't want any interruptions, do we?" he chuckled.

Mab looked around the room, her eyes falling on the bed which dominated the room. She gulped.

"Not nervous, are you?" Brett snorted. "I'd have thought a whore like you would know the mechanics of it!"

"Per favore, Brett… it is not too late," she pleaded. "Let Perry go! We could go to the minister… tell him we've changed our…"

The blow he had struck outside the inn was nothing compared to the one that hit her now. She flew backwards, crashing against the small wash stand. She lay there, dazed, until he grabbed her by her hair and hauled her to her feet, pushing her towards the bed.

"Per favore…" she begged, turning to face him.

"Turn around!" he ordered, reaching for her laces as she did so. His hands lingered possessively on her waist. He pulled the dress from her shoulders, sliding it past her hips until it fell into a heap around her ankles. For a moment he stood there, staring at her, before walking around her and sitting on the bed. He smirked at her as she stood there in her undershift, trembling. "Strip!" he demanded.

"Pardon?" Mab gasped.

"Do not make me have to repeat myself!" he warned.

Mab stared at him, eyes pleading, but he did not relent. Slowly, tearfully, Mab slipped her boots off. She shed her undershift and then her undergarments, until, at last, she stood before him naked.

"Turn around," he instructed. "No… right round!" Mab continued turning until she faced him again, her face red with shame as she wept.

He rose and came to stand in front her. "Now undress me," he ordered, smirking as she shakily obeyed. When she had finished, she stood, eyes downcast, before him. For a moment, he stood there, regarding her. Finally he spoke. "Get onto the bed," he urged, his voice harsh.

Mab scrambled to the middle of the bed and lay down, trying not to flinch as he came and lay next to her. Mab wished she could shut her eyes, but feared that Brett would think ill of such a gesture; she could do nothing whilst his man still held Perry – she had to endure.

88888

"You weren't so reluctant whoring yourself to a bloody pirate, were you?" Brett sneered, having been angered by her shaking, wooden reaction to him. "What's so special about him, eh?"

"He loves me," Mab sniffed. "He'll come for me!" she warned, remembering Jack's words following the twin's birthday.

"Loves you? A pirate?" He paused, looking down at her. "You poor deluded woman!" he snorted. "You were just a whore to him – one he did not even have to pay!" He rolled off her, reaching for his clothes. "You'd better be more convincing next time," he threatened, pulling on his breeches. "It would be a shame for Perry to come to harm…"

"You said you would let him go!" she gasped, sitting upright. "You have what you wanted, now let him go!"

"I don't think so," Brett smirked. "Why should I release the one thing that I know keeps you biddable?"

"Y.. you…" she spluttered.

"My associates will be taking him to their ship, where he will work as a cabin boy," he lied. "You will be the perfect, obedient wife – or else!" He smiled contentedly as she paled, not needing him to repeat his threat.

"But what of Sebastian?" she worried.

"If any man from _The Mary Gale_ approaches, you are to remain in the cabin. You will not speak to them," he instructed. "I will inform them that Pericles is with you if they bother to ask."

"Sì," Mab acknowledged, terrified beyond coherent thought. She knew she was a bad liar, she always had been and was frightened to think what would happen to Pericles if the new crew aboard _The Tarantara _found out the truth. One way, or another, she had to convince them she was happy and that she loved Brett, for she feared for her youngest brother's life.

888888


	84. Frantic Search

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – else it is mine!

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta! Cheers, mate!

And especial thanks to my loyal reviewer, 1BabyBoy! I'd give up without you! You asked about Brett's mindset in your last review – it is all about possession and control. He may have the money, the ship and his own troupe, but he has always wanted Mab… and for more than just a bedding.

**Chapter 84 – Frantic Search**

Sebastian was worried. Mab and Pericles should have been back hours ago, even if she had taken him to watch the troops at the small fort in the town. The growing feeling of something being wrong had increased all afternoon and it would not go away.

"No sign?" Rufus asked as he came up onto deck.

"No," Sebastian admitted.

"Well at least _The Tarantara_ has left," Lucius added.

"True," Sebastian agreed. He had been uncomfortable with having their old ship in the harbour at the same time and wondered how Brett had known their destination. The last thing he wanted was the two ships fighting over the same bookings and reasoned it would be best to head to Tortuga for a while – the one place that the other ship would not go. "We'll search in pairs," he decided. "Ben can stay and watch the ship."

"Why me?" Benedick protested.

"Because you are the youngest, and I'm the captain," Sebastian retorted. "Luc, with me – we'll take the east side of town. Matthew and Rufus can take the west."

They hurried from the ship, taking the east side of the docks before working slowly through the streets. Already dusk was darkening into night and Sebastian was beginning to get very worried.

"Seb!" Matthew cried, skidding to a halt beside the two brothers. "We've found him!"

"And Mab?" Sebastian pressed.

"You'd best come back to the ship," the acrobat cautioned.

"What do you mean?" Lucius interrupted.

"I'll let Perry tell you," he panted. "But I don't think she'll be hurt…"

"What d…" Sebastian began, before paling. "Brett!" he cursed, running back as fast as he could to _The Mary Gale_. Lucius and Matthew ran too, only a few footfalls behind him as his feet pounded up the gangplank.

"Where?" he began, before realising the doors to Mab's cabin were open. He raced inside. "Perry!" he cried, finding the boy wrapped in a blanket in one of the chairs. "What happened?"

"There were bad men," Pericles sniffed, starting to cry. His eyes, already red-rimmed, peered out beneath his untidy hair. "One hurt me… and Mab asked him to stop…"

"And then?" Sebastian worried.

"Brett was there!" he sobbed. "He said Mab had to do something, but…" He looked at his oldest brother. "I don't know what it was… I couldn't breathe…"

"We found him tied and gagged behind some bushes," Rufus explained.

"Where?" Sebastian pressed.

"To the back of the warehouses… it looked as if he'd been there awhile," Rufus expanded.

"Perry," he said softly, crouching down before his brother. "I need to know where you were when this happened… when Brett and the bad men appeared…"

"Mab had just bought our buns," he sniffed. "They hurt her and she dropped them…"

"She dropped the buns?" Pericles nodded. "Luc, we are going to need lanterns."

"Do you want us to look?" Matthew offered.

"No, you stay here with Perry," Sebastian decided. "I think I know what has happened… I just pray I am wrong…" He took one of the lanterns from Lucius, leading his brother down the gangplank again and back through the town.

"What are we looking for?" Lucius asked.

"Crumbs," Sebastian explained. "Even if others ate the cakes, there might be crumbs on the ground… then we will know where she was taken…

"And then?" his brother frowned.

"And then we search nearby… for a church!" Sebastian snarled, angry at the thought of his sister at the mercy of the baritone.

88888

"Why yes," the minister nodded, remembering the couple clearly. "I did perform a wedding today…"

"What were the names?" Sebastian demanded.

"I don't know if I…" the round-faced man evaded, nervous at the anger in the young man's eyes.

"Was it Brett Staunton and Mab Allerton?" Lucius interrupted.

"How…" the minister flustered, before realising he had inadvertently answered their question.

"Because she is our sister!" Sebastian raged. "He forced her to marry him!"

"She was quiet, I admit," the man nodded, "but said her vows willingly…"

"Willingly?" Lucius snorted.

"He had our youngest brother hostage!" Sebastian explained. "He threatened to kill him! You have to absolve the marriage!"

"I cannot do that!" the minister refused. "For whatever reason, your sister gave her vows without speaking out and, even if unwilling, once the marriage has been consummated…" He looked at the anguished faces of the two young men.

"I'll kill him," Sebastian hissed.

"Do not do anything hasty," the round-faced man cautioned. "Even if you find them, Mister Staunton is legally her husband. If you try to snatch her back, you are the ones that will be charged with abduction, and the authorities will hand her back to him…" He put his hand on Sebastian's arm. "And if you kill him, you will be hunted as a murderer…"

Sebastian snatched his arm away, as if the very touch of the man burned him. "To the ship," he instructed, turning sharply on his heels, trusting that Lucius would follow without question.

"But what can we do?" his younger brother worried, running to catch up. "You heard the minister… Legally we can…"

"Who said anything about legally?" Sebastian cursed, turning on his heels to face Lucius. "The authorities will not help us, but there are others that care little for such niceties…"

"Jack…" Lucius began.

"Sì," Sebastian nodded. "We have no hope of finding _The Tarantara_… nobody noted her heading and Brett could have changed course as soon as he was out of sight. We need Jack!"

"But it will take us nearly a week to get there!" the younger brother protested.

"Then pray for good winds," Sebastian cried, desperately wanting to hit something to release some of his anger, but knowing he did not have the time for it. Whatever he felt, Mab was lost to them, and the only person who would help them was a pirate. He sighed heavily, turning and hurrying towards the docks once more, trying not to imagine the treatment she was likely to receive from the man that was now her husband. It: "_Hang in there, Mab_," he muttered. It: "_We're coming for you!_"

88888

Reviews really do make the chapters come faster you know…


	85. On Board

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney… else it's mine!

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta, and especial thanks to 1BabyBoy, Smithy and Mrs KiLupin-Darcy.

On with the tale…

**Chapter 85 – On Board**

Mab was still shaking as Brett led her back to _The Tarantara_, his assault on her and the consummation of their marriage having left her reeling. One of his men, the red-haired one that had held her, walked a few steps behind ensuring that she was not stupid enough to attempt to flee. She trembled, her breath catching in her throat with the realisation that she could never even attempt to escape Brett for fear of her brother's life.

She wished that she had been stronger, had been able to refuse to say the vows that the priest asked, but she would never do anything that would endanger Pericles and Brett knew it. She barely even noticed as her feet crossed the gangplank and found herself hurried into the master cabin. Brett had told her that he had a new troupe, that there was not one person on board that she had known before, and she despaired. Her vows were given without protest in church before God, and she knew she was bound by them.

"Get changed," Brett snapped, not wanting her to dirty her velvet dress. "Once we're under way, you can start to clean the cabin!"

Slowly Mab looked around her. "Where…" she began.

"At the foot of th' bunk, in the chest," he instructed. "I have obtained more suitable dresses for you…" He stepped closer, his hands fingering the fine lace of the green dress. She could keep it for performing, he reasoned, if he thought her voice suitable, but the expensive dress would not be worn on board. "Now," he hissed."

"Sì, Brett," she nodded, looking at him anxiously before hurrying towards where her father once slept. She opened the door to the side cabin, gasping in surprise at seeing two battered chests that she recognised, half-hidden under an old blanket. Her eyes went round and she turned, looking at Brett with unmasked fear in her eyes.

Her husband walked towards her, shutting the door of the side cabin behind him. "He died crying like a baby," he sneered. "Trying to hold his guts in as they fell before him…"

"You lie!" she gasped, although in her heart she knew that her father would not have parted with the chests willingly. Tears welled in her eyes for, whatever he had done in her past, he had still been her father.

Brett grabbed her by the hair, pulling her towards him until she cried out in pain. "One more disrespectful word from your lips, and it will be the last day Perry draws breath… do you understand me?" he hissed.

"Sì, sì," she sobbed, desperate for him to stop. "I'm sorry…" she pleaded.

"Do not disappoint me again," he cautioned.

"I will not," she assured him earnestly.

"Right, well I had best see to our departure," he smiled, releasing her sharply so that she tumbled at his feet. He turned, opening the door and leaving her there. "I want to see you cleaning as soon as we clear the harbour," he cautioned. He strode down the gangplank, slipping a pouch of money into the large man's hand and nodding to him before turning on his heels and returning to the ship, shouting orders to the crew on board that they were to make sail.

88888

Mab dutifully cleaned the floor of the master cabin, not having to look very hard for her bucket and holystone, for they had been where she had always kept them. She heard the cabin door open and the lock click, but she did not look up, concentrating on what she had been ordered to do. From the state of the area beneath the table, it had not been cleaned for some weeks for some of her father's spilled food still remained.

She felt someone behind her and risked a brief glance, unsurprised to see it was Brett. Silently, smirking, he lifted her grey skirt up, and then her undershift. "Don't stop," he ordered, stroking her bottom through the thin fabric of her undergarments as he knelt down. "Do you remember when you were like this before," he sneered. "Well, you won't reject me now, will you?"

"No, Brett," she whispered, shaking as she felt him reach for the top of her undergarments, pulling them down to her knees.

"Now, scrub," he insisted, sitting back and watching her bare bottom as she rocked backwards and forwards with the motion of her work. Her face burned with shame, and she was glad that her skirts half-covered her face.

She heard him rise, but could not see what he was doing, the enveloping skirt muffling the sound of his actions. She jumped, feeling him behind her again.

"Keep scrubbing!" he snapped as he felt her freeze at his touch. For a moment, he thought she would balk and refuse, but to his delight, she slowly continued. He grinned darkly to himself, knowing she would do whatever he asked; he had her.

88888

Mab stood quietly beside the table whilst Brett ate his evening meal, her own food cooling before her, but she made no move to sit and eat it, nor would she until Brett gave her permission to join him. She had quickly learned how absolute he expected her behaviour to be and, having been told that she was not to speak with the crew, her life was one of almost total silence.

"You may join me," he ordered, his words mumbled as he spoke with a nearly full mouth. "Sit and eat."

"Grazie," she said quietly, trying not to be seen to rush as she did as he instructed, reaching gracefully for her own cutlery. She had learned to eat slowly, to make it seem as if she was barely hungry, for if he thought her hurrying her food, he would spitefully throw it out of the stern windows.

She kept her eyes lowered, not even daring to look at him for even such a minor act had caused her a beating. Brett was clever, for he never hit her where it could be seen, but from chest to ankle she was often bruised.

Having left the Cayman Islands immediately she had come on board, the troupe had travelled north-westwards through the Yucatan Channel until they had finally arrived at a small town on the Florida Keys. The troupe had performed to great acclaim for a number of nights and now were heading eastwards to Nassau, but a storm was building, and she hoped his helmsman had enough sense to head to shelter. She glanced worriedly out of the stern windows, looking at the swell of the sea and listening to the rising winds. Never had she seen the seas so threatening.

88888

As ever, the more reviews, the quicker the next chapter will arrive… savvy?


	86. A Pirate's Rage

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, else it's mine.

Usual thanks to Pendraggink for being my beta, and thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Reviews really DO make the chapters come faster!

**Chapter 86 – A Pirate's Rage**

Sebastian had been relieved to see the pirate ship finally sail gracefully into the harbour at Tortuga, glad that they did not have to wait any longer for the dark-sailed ship to return, for he chaffed at every moment that his sister was forced to spend as the baritone's wife. Already they had been forced to sit idle for a week, knowing that Mab could be sailing further and further away from them. They had battled through one storm to reach the pirate haven, their journey taking twice as long as it should have and now another was building, heavy raindrops hammering the decks. Jack had beamed on seeing them but, once the ships were lashed together, his smile had not lasted long.

"What?" Jack exploded, having invited Sebastian into his cabin, dropping his bottle of rum in disbelief on hearing what the entertainer had said. "He what?" Jack was so stunned that he did not even notice the bottle rolling beneath the table, spilling its contents as it went.

"Brett abducted her and forced her to marry him," Sebastian repeated, glad that he had come alone to face Mab's pirate lover, for he had known that Jack would not react well and he had dreaded telling him. "He held Perry hostage… she had no choice!"

"An' where were th' rest of you when this happened?" Jack snarled, wishing he had given into his feelings and sent men to help man the smaller ship and to protect his lover. He rose to his feet from where he sat, leaning forwards across the wooden table. "I thought yer could protect her!"

"She was gone before we even knew she was missing!" the young man protested, recoiling sharply. "Mab and Perry have gone for sticky buns in numerous towns and nothing has happened before…"

"Yet yer knew that the others were in town," the pirate accused, striding to the cabinet and grabbing another bottle of rum and uncorking it with his teeth. He took a heavy swig, glaring at the young man. "Well?" he snapped.

"Yes, and we watched them," Sebastian defended. "Especially Brett!" He threw his hands in the air in despair. "But we had been there a week and there had been no sign of trouble"

"An' where are they now?" Jack demanded. "Where is _he_?"

"We don't know," the young entertainer admitted. "_The Tarantara_ left before we knew and nobody noticed her heading. We questioned the minister, but he warned that we could do nothing… once consummated, he would legally be her husband." He sighed heavily. "And I cannot see him having waited for long at all…"

Jack threw the bottle of rum against the bulkhead, snarling, wishing he had yet another in his hand to throw. "I will kill him!" he hissed, the thought of the baritone forcing himself on Mab enraging him. "I'll rip his bloody…"

"I must admit, I'd rather hoped to be the one," Sebastian interrupted, glancing in alarm at the shattered remnants of the bottle behind him.

"She's my woman!" Jack retorted.

"And my sister!" the younger man countered angrily. "Do you think we love her any less?" He glared at Jack until the pirate turned and walked across to the stern windows, staring out at the dark sky.

For a moment he stayed there, tense, coiled, before he slowly turned, sagging slightly as he sat heavily on the stern seat. His hand felt the texture of the fabric, and he smiled bitterly to himself as he remembered it was Mab's favourite place on board – other than his bunk. "Wherever he may be, for now we can do nothing…" he reasoned, sighing heavily.

"What do you mean nothing?" Sebastian's voice rose angrily. "I thought you loved her?"

"I do!" Jack snapped, irritated that his feelings for Mab could be doubted. "But listen to the wind? Hear that?" He paused a moment, opening the windows a little and letting the young man appreciate the howling wind that rocked the ship, despite her sheltered anchorage.

"This is _The Black Pearl…_ Sebastian protested. "Surely you can do something?"

"Aye," Jack retorted. "I can wait!" He struggled to force the window closed, holding his hand up to stop the young man's outburst. "Those winds, hopefully, will not strengthen, or will hit elsewhere…" he explained, looking closely at Sebastian. "Have yer ever been close to a hurricane?" he demanded, grunting when the entertainer shook his head. "Well, pray you never are, for it is the season for them! Think of th' worst storm yer've ever seen an' increase it ten-fold! Th' seas will rise an' the storm surge can carry ships miles inland, or smash them beyond recognition: they can flatten entire islands! A ship, even _Th' Black Pearl_ caught in open water would not stand a chance…"

"But what can we do?" Mab's brother cried in despair. "Mab's out there!"

"Well, hopefully they'll find safe anchorage, or be further from the centre of the storm than we are…" Jack prayed, his mind already thinking on what would be the quickest way to find Mab. "An' as soon as th' storm has passed, I'll put out an offer of a reward fer th' location of _Th' Tarantara_, an' let others work for us when it's safe t' sail, an' we know where they are…" Jack grinned darkly.

"And then?" Sebastian pressed.

"An' then we get her back!" Jack assured him. "We shouldn't have t' wait long - seven hundred an' fifty guineas should loosen most tongues…"

"How much?" the young man gasped.

"I'd offer more," Jack admitted. "Much, much more… but it would only bring yer sister th' wrong kind of attention if others knew what she means t' me…"

"I…" Sebastian stumbled, at a loss for words.

"Go back t' your ship," Jack instructed, "an' batten down every hatch tightly. "I'd cover those fancy glass panes yer've got over th' hold too, if you value them… leave nothing loose!"

"And you?" Sebastian wondered.

"I need another drink," Jack declared, stalking towards the cabinet to take yet another bottle. "A very large drink!"

88888

Jack emerged, bleary eyed and stumbling, from his cabin, glad that the storm had finally blown itself out. Clearly news of Mab's abduction had passed between the ships during the three days that the storm had raged, for although he, himself, had not told his men, the air of anger on deck was almost visible. Before he even asked for it, a ship's boat was being released, crew scrambling over the side and holding the oars ready for him.

"Cap'n," Joshamee nodded in greeting. He looked as if he wanted to say something but, for once, held his tongue. "Boat is ready for you…"

"Thank yer, Gibbs," Jack replied, scrambling over the side before the portly man could think to ask how he was feeling. He was unsurprised to see Will and Ambrose waiting silently at the oars.

"Th' Bride, Cap'n?" Will asked, picking up his oar and rowing with his twin towards the town.

"Aye," Jack nodded. "But keep things close t' yer chests…" He looked around at the other ships that had made it to the safety of Tortuga to sit out the storm. "No point revealin' more than we need ter…"

"Indeed, Cap'n," Ambrose agreed, scrambling ashore and securing the boat as Jack quickly followed him. Will stowed the oars and climbed up as well, following his twin and captain towards their favoured tavern. The streets of Tortuga were even messier than usual, the rain having flowed in torrents down the slopes during the worst of the storm and, in places, they were forced to pick their way carefully over piles of debris.

"Remember," Jack repeated as he reached for the door of the tavern. "Cautious!"

Will and Ambrose nodded, following Jack towards the bar, glancing around at those that had already arrived. "Cap'n…" Will cautioned, seeing the blonde whore: Giselle, rose from Charlie McTulloch's lap and started stalking towards Jack, a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"Three rums," Jack ordered, turning slowly and watching her approach. "Giselle," he smiled, hoping she was not going to slap him. He did not think he had done anything to deserve it of late, but reasoned that you never knew with Giselle.

"Left yer then, has she?" Giselle sneered. "That Spanish whore yer ditched me for?" She walked up to stand before him, laughing in his face.

"Mab is Italian," Jack corrected, "an' no whore!" He reached for his rum, pretending indifference. "An' who says she's left me?"

"Charlie said he'd seen her!" she smirked. "Holding hands with some fancy bloke up in the Keys…"

"Really?" Jack snorted. "I find that hard to believe…"

"So I guess it can't have been their ship he saw runnin' with th' storm up their arse fer Nassau!" she snorted.

"Nassau?" Jack repeated, trying to keep the excitement from his voice as he glanced over towards the captain of _The Willing Wench_. "You sure it was _Th' Tarantara_?"

"It was Peterson that saw them," he shrugged. "An' you know how sharp his eyes are… once he's seen a ship he never forgets her…" He looked shrewdly at Jack. "So… has your little songbird left yer?"

"No," Jack grinned, leaning forward and grabbing Giselle, pressing his lips against hers. "Thanks, luv," he laughed, leaving his rum and dashing towards the door.

"What th…" Giselle spluttered, rubbing her lips and wondering what on earth was going on, but the two _Black Pearl_ crewmen slammed their own rums down, grinning and running after Jack. "Will somebody tell me what's goin' on?" she wailed, but the three men had already left the tavern and were sprinting for the docks. She strode towards the door, throwing it wide and shouting after them. "Bloody mad! Bloody mad th' lot of yer!"

88888


	87. Pursuit

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, else it's mine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta and thanks to those of you that have been kind enough to review, especially Mrs KiLupin-Darcy (ramble as much as you like), 1BabyBoy (for sticking with me from the start!), Bryanna (no falling asleep at the keyboard) and my character's namesake, Mab, for getting over her computer problems and rejoining us! Anyone seen Smithy? There's a Willabeth chapter coming up soon…

**Chapter 87 - Pursuit**

"Captain!" Thomas Damand, the new flutist, shouted from where he had been lounging against the ship's rail, staring out to sea whilst those able tried to repair the ship following the hurricane. _The Tarantara_ had not made safe anchorage at Nassau, but had been tossed about by mountainous seas until they had managed to find some kind of shelter in a small bay on the southern tip of the Andros Islands. Even there, they had found little respite from the storm, and it was taking all of their combined knowledge and skills to get the ship even remotely seaworthy again in order to limp northwards to the skilled shipwrights of the naval town. "Captain! Ship approachin' !"

Brett hurried across to him, shielding his eyes as he squinted where the musician pointed. The baritone's heart sank as he realised who it was, Mab's assurances that her lover would come for her suddenly not seeming ridiculous. "Sparrow!" he hissed, recognising the black-sailed ship. "Arm yourselves!"

"Sparrow?" Thomas frowned. "As in th' pirate?" He stared out at the rapidly closing ship, spotting Jack's colours atop the mast.

"Rouse the crew and arm them," Brett instructed. "Leave the cannons, there's no point!" He knew that the few cannons _The Tarantara_ had would make little impact on _The Black Pearl_ for they had little power, but just one of the pirate ship's guns could easily blow the smaller ship apart.

"Pirates!" Thomas shouted, heading below to retrieve his sword as Brett hurried to the main cabin, determined to stop the pirate from getting what he knew he had come for – his wife, Mab.

"Get back in," he snarled, shoving Mab forcefully as she opened the door to see what the panic was about.

"Wha…" Mab fell backwards, her arms windmilling as she crashed to the deck from his unexpected attack. "What's going on?" she asked, cautiously picking herself up and trying to stay out of reach of his fists in case he decided to hit her.

"Bloody Sparrow!" Brett shouted, reaching into the small desk for his pistol and loading it, his hands shaking in his haste. "Th' bastard's come for you, it seems – but he'll be disappointed, I feel!"

Mab tried to suppress the brief smile that flitted across her face, but it disappeared as she remembered her youngest brother, Pericles, still being held captive by her husband's associates and that she had no idea where he was or how he was keeping. "But…" she worried.

"You're my wife," Brett snarled, advancing on her. "An' don't you forget that! He can't have you, no matter what!"

"Yes, Brett," she assured him earnestly.

"Come on!" He grabbed her arm, propelling her with a shove from the cabin, dragging her across to where one of the ship's boats was moored.

"But where…" she protested, looking around. Her heart lurched as she saw that the pirate ship was nearly upon them.

"Get in!" Brett shouted, shoving her forcefully against the ship's rail.

Mab gathered her grey skirts, clambering down to the bobbing boat shakily, relieved to reach it without falling. Brett hurriedly followed her.

"But the crew…" she worried. "What will…"

"Who cares!" the baritone shrugged, taking up the oars and rowing towards the shore. The boat jerked in the water, his stroke hasty as he shook with rage at the pirate. Mab knew better than to argue with him, although she worried about some of the crew and what Jack would do when he found her gone. She tried not to look behind her, unsure how Brett would interpret her actions, but failed as one of the cannons from the Black Pearl boomed. A gasp escaped her lips, and she looked over her shoulder, flinching as the cannons boomed yet again.

"Bastard can't care that much for you," Brett snorted, grateful that they were nearing the shore. "He's blowing th' ship to pieces!"

Mab frowned, remembering only too well the sound a cannonball made when it smashed against a ship. She risked another glance behind her. "He's missing," she said quietly in relief, having known in her heart that Jack would not risk hurt to her or the others on board. She knew, however, that Brett was an entirely different matter.

"He ain't much good then," her husband retorted as they reached the sandy beach. "Come on," he urged, grabbing her arm around and pulling her behind him as he ran towards the forested shore, hoping that nobody had noticed their escape. "And don't you dare hold me up!"

Stumbling, Mab had little choice but to follow, his grip vicelike about her wrist. "Where are we going?" she pleaded, looking around her as they ran.

"Anywhere but here!" he gasped, running through the thick trees. Mab half fell as her foot caught in a hole, but she picked herself up and carried on. "Come on, you stupid bitch!" Brett cursed, hoping to hide amidst the trees on the large island until the pirates had left. "Run faster!"

Mab did not answer but continued to flee with him, following his lead as he led her deeper into the forest.

88888

"Get ready ter board!" Jack ordered, relieved that they had found the entertainers' ship upright and still floating, even if it was not undamaged. "But harm no-one, savvy?" he cautioned. "Do an' I'll throw yer in th' brig an' give you th' lash myself!"

"Unless they fight," Nathan glowered, wanting desperately to hurt someone.

"I doubt they will," Jack reasoned, knowing that the entertainers' ship was heavily out-gunned and totally out-manned. He grabbed a line as the two ships closed. "Grapplin' hooks, gentlemen," he shouted, waiting until his own was securely caught in _The Tarantara's_ rigging before swinging over himself.

The crew of the small ship clustered in a group near the main cabin, their swords raised as they stared anxiously at the pirates. Slowly, as more pirates crossed, their swords went slack, realising the hopelessness of their situation.

"Where is she?" Jack demanded, advancing on them. He was surprised to realise that he did not recognise a single face and hoped that Brett had not sold the ship for _The Tarantara_ was his only link to finding Mab.

"Who… who do you mean?" a slim, curly-haired man asked, eyeing Jack's raised pistol and trying not to gulp.

"Mab!" Jack retorted.

"You mean Mistress Staunton?" he puzzled.

"Aye, Mistress Staunton," Jack confirmed, nearly spitting as he said the name. "Where is she an' where is _Brett_?"

"Captain Staunton took her ashore," the man replied. "I guess he wanted her safe…"

"I don't doubt it," Jack sneered, peering over the ship's rail and spotting the boat beached barely out of the water. Clearly, Brett had been in a hurry to avoid them. "Run yer coward," he hissed before turning back to his men. "Gibbs, Bath, Cotton an' Swain, secure this boat! Th' rest of yer with me!"

The pirate crew practically fell over themselves in order to return to _The Black Pearl_ and release as many of the ship's boats as they could, eager to reach the shore and pursue the fleeing Brett. Some even released the two remaining boats of _The Tarantara_ when they realised there would not be enough room for them all to go at once. "Ready, Captain!" Will shouted, holding one of the boats steady for Jack to descend. He hurried over the rail and the small flotilla of boats rounded the entertainers' ship and headed to shore.

"We spread out," Jack commanded as soon as his feet touched the sand, loud enough for all of his crew to hear. "I want Mab found an' found safely. Do what you will to him!"

Nathan was not the only one of his men to grin broadly at the thought of taking their revenge on the baritone and, like a pack of hounds, they followed the footsteps in the sand. Barely pausing when the footsteps petered out on the harder ground, they ploughed noisily through the forest.

"What now?" Will asked quietly, turning to Jack as he listened to the men nearby calling to each other and wishing he could hear over their noise. "Are they hiding or are they running?"

"Both, probably," Jack lamented. "But at least Brett doesn't know this place… or at least, I hope he doesn't know this place."

"Neither do we," Ambrose said bitterly, setting off with his twin.

"True, but there are more of us," Jack smiled thinly, eager to catch up with the baritone.

"Stand still!" Nathan bellowed, nearly deafening Jack and causing the crew ashore to pause. "That way!" he pointed, just able to hear the alarm calls of birds in the distance.

"Thank gawd for your ears!" Jack grinned, feeling certain that those fleeing would be caught soon. "If not yer gob!" he added wryly but Nathan did not hear him, for he set off through the trees like a rampaging bear, determined to physically tear Brett limb from limb when he caught up with him. "Bloody hell, Jones, wait fer me!" Jack panted as he and the others struggled to keep up with the cook. But despite his head start, there was a lot of Nathan to keep going, and gradually Jack outpaced him. He knew they had made ground and now the alarm calls of the birds ahead could clearly be heard over the noise of their pursuit.

"There!" Paul Burrows cried, catching sight of a glimpse of pale grey ahead through the trees.

"Got yer," Jack grinned darkly, spurred on by the sighting. He knew there would be no escaping from them now.

88888

Da-da-dum… leaving on a cliffie! Reviews will help the next chapter upload quicker!


	88. Cornered

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, else it's mine!

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta and to those of you that have reviewed. Smithy – that was the fastest ever review, just 15 mins from uploading! Willabeth coming up in Chapter 96 just for you! Theblue – congratulations on catching up! Sparrows Vixen – welcome back! 1BabyBoy – Yes, he's a sicko! MrsKiLupin-Darcy – keep on rambling!

**Chapter 88 - Cornered**

"Bugger!" Brett panicked, realising how close the pirates were and cursing Mab's clumsiness in the heavy skirts of her grey dress. He stopped, knowing their flight was pointless, grabbing her to him and spinning her around in his arms to face their pursuers as they crashed towards them. He pointed his pistol to her head. "Don't come any closer!" he cautioned as he saw the first pirates emerge.

"Brett… per favore…" Mab shook, feeling the cold muzzle of his pistol against her temple, terrified that he would actually rather kill her than let Jack win.

"Shut up!" he snapped, backing away from the pirates. "Back off, Sparrow!" he shouted, seeing Jack emerge from the trees, calmly putting his hat back on as if he were out for a morning stroll and not having run through a forest at full pelt. "She's my wife now an' you have no claim to her!"

Mab's terrified eyes found Jack's; she had no choice but to back away with Brett. "Please Jack… go…" she begged.

"I'll kill you fer this," Jack promised, standing his ground. He looked at Mab, her dress muddy, her hands bleeding where she had fallen. "Do you love him?" he asked, ignoring Brett. "Or did he force you?"

"She loves me, don't you, darlin'?" Brett snarled.

"Answer me, Mab," Jack pleaded, needing to hear from her own lips what Sebastian had already surmised.

"She doesn't have to say a bloody thing to you, pirate!" the baritone interrupted, dragging her further away from Jack, the muzzle of his pistol still pressed against her head.

"Yes… yes, I love him!" Mab cried frantically. "Now please go…"

"Liar," Jack replied, shaking his head. "Yer've always been a bad liar an' yer could never lie ter me, could you?" His eyes hardened as he looked at Brett. "Let her go, yer bastard!" he hissed.

"But I do," Mab insisted, desperate that he would believe her. "Please Jack… please believe me!"

"All right, luv," Jack nodded placatingly, indicating for his men to back away. He knew that his crew had them encircled and, whatever the entertainer thought, he was going nowhere.

Mab shut her eyes, tears streaming down her face and not even able to bear looking at Jack in case he realised how much she truly loved him; the fate of Pericles depended on him thinking she did not and leaving her with the man she feared and despised.

Brett looked around quickly, realising that he was surrounded. "Call your men off," he shouted, panic sounding for the first time in his voice. "Call them off or…"

Will Bennett peered cautiously through the foliage where he had been hiding not five feet away from the cornered pair, nodding to his twin nearby as the baritone looked fearfully around, half-dragging Mab with him as he turned. She stumbled, and Will took the opportunity of Brett's distraction to rush headlong towards the two as his twin ran from the opposite direction, trying to fool the baritone of the true danger of his larger brother.

Will hit Brett hard, tackling him, and all three of them fell to the ground. Frantically, the scarred pirate tried to wrestle the pistol away from the blonde man, but as they struggled, a shot rang out. To his horror, Mab screamed, but he could not see if she was badly hurt, for the remainder of the crew rushed forwards, blocking his view as they piled in.

"Mab!" Jack yelled, ignoring his men as he dropped to his knees. "Mab?" he worried, relieved that the fight, if it could be called that, rolled further away from her stricken form. Nathan paused, glancing at Mab and ensuring that she was all right before throwing his crewmates out of his way in order to get to the blonde man. "Mab?" Jack repeated, sighing with relief as she looked towards him, but her words stunned him to the core.

"Don't hurt him," she pleaded, desperate to try to stop the crew killing Brett, for she knew they were well capable of doing so. "Please…"

"What?" Jack stared at her incredulously, not believing what he had heard. "After what he did to you?"

"Please… I love him," she begged, trying to reach to Brett, fearful that if he died she would know nothing of her brother.

"You don't love him!" Jack insisted, looking in alarm at the amount of blood starting to seep through the skirt of her dress as she tried to crawl towards the fighting men. "After what he has done ter you!"

"Jack… please believe me," she sobbed, not only from the pain in her leg.

"What has he got over you?" Jack pressed, pushing her gently back down. He hoisted her dress up, looking worriedly at the wound. Breathing a sigh of relief, he saw that the shot was not embedded in her thigh, although she was bleeding badly: for it had cut a deep groove. Hurriedly he reached to tear her undershift, determined to stop the blood, but a shirt appeared by his hand before he could do so. "Why are you saying this?" he demanded, glancing up, but not seeing from whom the garment had come from.

"Don't…" she protested as he tried to bind her leg, trying to crawl away once more, knowing she could not pretend indifference to him for much longer.

"Do you want to stay with him?" Jack demanded, beginning to worry that she might actually love the baritone, despite all that he knew. "Don't you want ter see yer brothers again? Perry's missing you…"

"P…" Mab stopped, looking at him, her face whiter than he thought possible. "Perry?" she whispered in horror, her eyes wide.

"What? Did he tell you something about Perry?" Jack pressed, hoping that he was beginning to understand her reaction. "Matthew an' Rufus found him tied an' gagged. He's safe… safe an' with the others," he assured her.

Mab shut her eyes, sobbing, realising how Brett had tricked her. "Jack…" she whispered, reaching for him.

"It's all right," he smiled, kissing her briefly before turning his attention back to her leg. "Everything's goin' ter be all right."

"It… it hurts…" she whimpered as he tightened the knot, shaking with shock.

Jack realised he had to get her back to _The Black Pearl_ urgently. "Jones!" he called. "Leave that bastard an' get Mab to th' ship. She needs Cotton!"

Nathan stopped mid-punch, turning and dashing over to them. He had not realised Mab had been seriously hurt: his whole attention taken with the need to hurt Brett once he had known she lived. "Sorry, Cap'n," he apologised. "I'll get her there right away."

"She's been shot in the leg so carry her gently, savvy?" Jack pressed, handing her up to the burly cook. "I'll be with you soon," he promised her, kissing her once more as she lay in Nathan's arms.

"Let's get yer back," Nathan smiled, starting carefully down through the trees with her, wincing as he heard a pistol shot and Jack start to shout at the Bennett twins, grateful that he was not the one being roasted.

"Leave him!" Jack ordered, his pistol shot getting their attention. "Bennett, you've got some explainin' ter do… both of ya!" Will and Ambrose looked at each other, gulping at Jack's visible anger.

"She's safe…" Will protested.

"No thanks ter you, you bloody fool!" Jack exploded. "She could have been killed!"

"I didn't think he'd bloody shoot her!" Will argued. "You are meant t' love those you marry!"

"In this case, you thought wrong," Jack replied caustically. "On both counts! Now back to th' ship!"

"Cap'n" they echoed, both anxiously hurrying back ahead of Jack.

"What d' yer want me t' do with him?" Paul Burrows asked, picking up Brett's semi-conscious head.

"Bring him," Jack sighed, noting the pirate was bare-chested. "He'll be comfortable in th' brig an' I still don't know if Mab wants him alive or not."

"Aye, Cap'n," Paul nodded, dropping Brett's head back and nodding to several other men nearby to help him drag the unconscious baritone back to the ship. "An' if she doesn't?" he asked hopefully.

"If she doesn't…" Jack mused, smiling darkly. "Well, I'm sure we can think of something."

88888

"Out of th' way!" Nathan shouted, picking Mab up from the bosun's chair and carrying her through to Jack's cabin. "She needs Cotton!" he bellowed as he placed her upon the large table, glad to see his captain only a few paces behind him.

"All of yer out!" Jack ordered as some of the crew had crowded into the cabin, worried about Mab. "That means you too, Jones!" he repeated when the burly cook did not move. Jack turned to Mab, trusting that his cabin would empty – it did so. "You all right, luv?" he asked, stroking her hair tenderly.

"Not as sweet as last time," Mab whispered, remembering the last time she had been flat on her back on the large table.

"No," he chuckled, remembering their energetic loving. "Next time'll be sweeter, eh?" he tempted, tracing the outline of her cheek with his finger. He looked up as Ned Cotton hurried into the cabin carrying his medicine bag.

"But I can't…" Mab protested. "I'm married!"

"We'll see," Jack smiled, thinking she would not be for long if he had anything to do with it. "Did yer want to marry him, or did he use Perry ter force you?" he asked quietly, realising she had not answered him ashore. Mab looked uncomfortably at Ned. "Y' know it won't go no further," Jack assured her. "But I'll order him out if yer like."

Mab yelped as Ned inspected her wound. "It hurts!" she protested.

"It's just a graze," Jack assured her, not wanting to alarm her with his fears, nodding in relief as Ned indicated that the wound was clean.

"That's all right for you to say," she remarked sourly, wincing as Ned washed the wound. "I've never been shot before!"

"An' you won't be shot again if I have anythin' ter do with it," Jack growled, pacing beside the table before turning back and taking her hand in his.

"Did you kill him?" Mab worried. "I heard a shot…"

"Nah, he's still alive," Jack assured her. "Did he force yer into marriage?" he repeated.

"Sì," she nodded, sighing heavily. "He threatened his men would kill Perry if I did not. The last I saw of my brother was when they carried him away unconscious." She looked down towards Ned as he started to put fresh bandages around her leg. "He said Perry would serve as a cabin boy on a ship he knew and if I did not do as he said…"

"Th' bastard," Jack sighed, exchanging glances with Ned Cotton who looked as disgusted as his captain felt.

"But it can't be annulled," she protested tearfully. "It… it was… _consummated_…" Her voice gave vent to her feelings.

Jack closed his eyes, his hand automatically going to his pistol as rage tore through him. "I'll kill him!" he hissed, turning towards the doors, not caring if Sebastian had voiced a need of vengeance against the baritone or not.

"You can't!" Mab cried in alarm, frightened at his rage.

"Why not?" Jack exploded, unable to understand her objections to the death of a man who had forced her into marriage and, effectively, raped her. "After what he did ter you, an' Perry come to that? Why not?"

"Because you'll… I cannot… with you…" she flustered, unable to explain properly what she felt. "Damn it, it would be wrong!"

Jack looked from Mab to Ned and back again, torn between wanting to avenge her and not wanting to upset her further.

Mab glanced at him worriedly, knowing she could not make Jack understand. Despite being forced into her vows, she had still made them and felt it would be hard to break them. Vows made before God were not easily laid aside. And for the man she loved to kill her husband? She knew she would love Jack, married or not, but Brett's blood on his hands would always be between them. Her mind ran in circles, not even noticing as Ned nodded to his captain on finishing his ministrations and left the cabin silently. "What am I to do, Jack?" she worried, looking at the thin gold band on her hand.

"You can take that bloody thing off for a start," he frowned. "I know you regard yourself as married, an' I'll respect that," he assured her. "But you are not wearin' his band, savvy?"

"I…" she began.

"I just don't want ter see you wearin' it, that's all," he insisted, sensing she was about to protest.

"Will you…" she asked, trembling.

"Will I what?" he asked gently, realising that she was probably scared and confused.

"Will you do it?" she repeated, holding her hand out to him. "I… I can't…"

"With pleasure," he assured her, taking her hand and carefully easing the thin band from her finger. Barely resisting the urge to sling it across the deck, he placed it beside her on the table.

"Grazie," she smiled shakily. "Can you give me…" She reached for Jack, struggling to sit up. Jack grabbed her arm, helping her sit and then get down off the table. She put her arms around him, for balance as much as comfort. "I knew you'd come," she said, her breath tickling his chest.

"I've missed you," he murmured, brushing his lips against hers.

"I'm truly damned, aren't I?" she sighed ruefully, looking up at him. "I guess I'll never be your wife, but will you have me as your mistress?"

"I'll have you as whatever you wish ter be," he replied, holding her as tightly as he dared. "I love you," he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"Ti amo, too," she replied, hugging him back.

"Come on, let's get yer on th' bunk," Jack urged, taking her weight as she leaned on him. "You need ter rest that leg!"

"Can you help me out of this dress?" Mab asked, hobbling, her face white as she put weight on her injured leg.

"You should know I'm an expert at getting' you out of dresses," Jack teased gently.

"Well, do so," she pleaded, gripping the edge of the bunk for support as Jack quickly undid the laces and tugged the grey dress down, careful not to knock her bandaged leg. "The undershift and undergarments, per favore," she pleaded. "I'd rather be naked than wear what he gave me…"

"I'll have Jones burn th' lot, eh?" Jack suggested.

"Grazie," Mab smiled weakly.

Jack undressed her, then gently helped her up onto the bunk, pulling the blankets carefully over her. He frowned at the bruises on her body, guessing they had come from Brett butnot wanting to upset her further, held his tongue. "I'll sort some clothes out fer you," he assured her, "an' I'll send Jones with some food. I shan't be long, all right?"

"Sì," she nodded, sinking back onto the pillows as she shut her eyes.

Jack smiled, looking down at her, relieved to see her asleep before he even left the cabin. "Yer safe now," he muttered to himself. "An' that bastard'll never touch yer again!"

88888

Reviews?? Makes the chapters come faster, you know!


	89. Family News

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – else it's mine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta and to those of you that have kindly reviewed. MrsKiLupin-Darcy & Bryana – you'll both have to be patient for a while - vengeance is best savoured. 1BabyBoy – no, Jack probably doesn't understand… but you're very deep to have caught it yourself! Theblue – unfortunately I try to keep things within the timeline… although running Brett over with a bus does have merit!

**Chapter 89 – Family News**

Sebastian hurried aboard _The Black Pearl_, barely pausing to acknowledge Jack as the pirate pointed towards his cabin and then downwards towards the brig. The pirate ship had been faster than the elderly ship and it had taken them nearly a day longer to catch up. "Mab?" he called, looking inside and then frowning as he saw his sister still abed. "Mab?" he repeated softly, realising she was sleeping.

Her eyes opened and, on seeing him, promptly burst into tears.

"Hey, I'm here now… and that bastardo's in the brig," he assured her, hugging her tightly.

"He…" she began, but he put his fingers to her lips, bidding her to silence.

"You can tell me later," he smiled, "when you are feeling up to it, for I know you did not go with him willingly… but I have the others waiting to see you – especially Perry and that damned dog! Are you up to a visit?"

"Sì," she nodded. "As long as nobody touches my leg…"

"Your leg?" he frowned. "What is wrong with your leg?"

"He shot me," Mab replied simply.

"He shot you?" Sebastian's voice rose in disbelief. "Who shot you?"

"Br… Brett," Mab explained. "He forced me ashore and tried to run, but Jack and the crew caught up… there was a stand-off and… and a struggle…"

"May I?" he asked, nodding towards her legs and smiling reassuringly as she pushed the blanket back, lifting her undershift to reveal the stout bandage. Cautiously he unwrapped it. "Bloody hell!" he gasped, staring in horror at the deep grove in her thigh.

"Jack says I'm lucky the shot only grazed me," she smiled.

"That is a graze?" Sebastian spluttered. "I'd hate to think what he considers more serious…"

"Ned has been caring for it," she assured him. "And Jack has been most attentive…"

"I bet," her brother retorted, a wry smile on his face as he carefully wrapped the bandage back around the healing wound. He frowned, catching something in his sister's eyes that he could not quite put his finger on. "What is it?" he asked quietly. "Something is the matter…"

It: "_It is Papà_," Mab began. It: "_He is dead. Br… Brett killed him!__"_

It: "_What?_" Sebastian gasped in disbelief. Of all the things he had thought she was going to say, news of their father's death was not one of them. It: "_How do you know_?" he pressed.

It: "_Brett told me… everything_," she continued, swallowing as she remembered her husband's words. It: "_Papà, he signed the ship over to him. The troupe was no longer viable and I think he was going to disappear, but Brett followed him… to where he had hidden those other chests. Th… they fought_ ," she stuttered.

It: "_And you believe him_?" he asked, but he could see from her face that Mab had no doubts of the truth of the words.

It: "_He had the chests. Papà, he would never have given them up freely_," she whispered.

It: "_He had the chests…_" Sebastian repeated, stunned by her words.

It: "_Yes. They are at the end of the bunk,_" she explained. It: _He showed me them. Bragging…_"

It: "_I will move them to our ship. If Jack asks, I will tell him they are your belongings_…" He hugged his sister tightly. "And I will tell the others," he assured her, smiling sadly as he switched back to English.

"And Brett?" Mab worried, knowing her brother had threatened the baritone in the past and unsure what he would do in light of her news. "Seb…" she began.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "You just get better…" He turned, hurrying from the side cabin, surprised to find Jack sitting quietly in the main, cabin looking at one of his charts.

"My sympathies," Jack offered distractedly as he figured out what would be the safest route for all three ships to return to Tortuga. "If you want some time alone with…"

"You understood!" Sebastian gasped. "You speak Italian!"

Jack looked up as he smiled wryly. It: "_It is good to have some secrets_…" he shrugged. "But you do not need to lie to me," he assured the younger man. "I would not touch what rightly belongs to Mab."

"You… the… oh!" Sebastian flustered, running his hand through his hair distractedly, embarrassed as he remembered what he had said about the chests.

"You should know your sister is everything to me," Jack smiled, knowing his voice would carry to the side cabin. He looked affectionately towards the draped doorway, his eyes going wide with alarm as he realised a boot was flying in his direction. "Mab!" he protested, ducking.

"You… you…" she spluttered, leaning against the doorframe for support.

"Cacchio?" he offered, smiling sheepishly. It: "_You are beautiful when you are angry_!" He threw himself to one side as the other boot followed the first, only saved by his own agility. "Not that yer could ever be any more beautiful than yer already are m' luv," he assured her, peeking above the table in the hope that she had no further missiles. "An' yer shouldn't be out of th' bunk," he cautioned, moving to her side to assist, trying to ignore Sebastian's laughter at his discomfort.

"I…" Mab glowered.

"Ti amo?" he offered, risking leaning close to kiss her. (_Trans: I love you_)

"You are… a lying… devious…" she mumbled between kisses, not even noticing her brother leave.

"I'm sure th' word you're lookin' fer is wonderful," Jack teased, kissing her again. "Now let me help yer back into that bunk an' bring you some fresh water…" he offered. "An' then perhaps young Perry an' that bloody mutt can come t' visit?"

Mab glared at him, but she could not maintain her anger and her lips twitched, a smile escaping. "Ti amo," she chuckled, wrapping her arms about his neck as he lifted her back up onto the bunk. "But then you knew that…"

Jack placed her carefully on the bunk, pulling the blanket back up around her, brushing her hair from her face as she lay down. "Aye," he chuckled. "But yer can say it as often as yer like."

88888

Sebastian smiled wryly to himself as he left his sister and the pirate kissing, so wrapped up in each other that he doubted his departure had even been noted. He started towards the brig, but stopped himself, not wanting to face his father's murderer when his emotions were so uncertain. He had once threatened to see his father hang, but knew now it unlikely that he would have carried his words through. Family was family, whatever you thought of them.

"Can I see Mab?" Pericles called from _The Mary Gale_, anxious to see his sister.

"Sì," he nodded, smiling to see his youngest brother scrambling across the gangplank to _The Black Pearl_, Costard just behind him"But be careful of her leg," he cautioned. "She's been injured…"

"Brett's a bad man!" Pericles insisted earnestly. "He hurt me too!"

"But he is safely locked up in Jack's brig," Sebastian assured him. "And he'll never hurt another member of this family again, I promise."

"Good!" the younger boy declared, hurrying into the master cabin. Sebastian shrugged, wondering what Jack would make of the interruption, but reasoning that he had better get used to Pericles if Mab truly was everything to him.

Sighing, he turned from _The Mary Gale_ and headed towards _The Tarantara_, determining to see the chests for himself. He nodded to Owen who was standing guard at the gangplank, ensuring those that Jack neither knew nor trusted could gain access to the pirate ship whilst those that were able made repairs to _The Tarantara_ in order to make her seaworthy again.

"Who are you?" A fat-faced, dark-haired man regarded him from where he sat on the steps to the quarterdeck. "You're not a pirate, are you? You're from that other ship…"

"I am Mab's brother," Sebastian explained.

"Mistress Staunton?" a younger, blonde man frowned, leaning against the ship's rail.

"Yes, the pirate said that was her name," the first man sighed. "I wish you'd take more in, Francis!"

"Ain't my fault, Godfrey!" Francis protested. "I hadn't even heard her first name b'fore th' pirate said it!" He looked sulkily at Sebastian. "Anyway, what's going to happen to us is more th' question I'd like answered," he insisted. "Do you know? Damned pirates won't say a thing!"

"Nothing will happen to you," Sebastian assured them. "Unless you were involved in the abduction and forced marriage of my sister, that is…"

"Forced?" Godfrey looked at Sebastian, a slow look of understanding creeping over his face. "I thought she was a bit quiet, but never thought it would be that… even when she helped me in the galley…"

"You are the cook?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," he nodded, rising and walking across to the entertainer. "Godfrey James, and my young friend here is Francis Washborne, deckhand." He nodded to the blonde man as he offered Sebastian his hand. "Do you want me to show you…"

Sebastian smiled, chuckling. "Until a few months ago, this ship was my home," he explained. "I probably know more about the old tub than you do…" He looked towards the master cabin. "I take it Brett moved into Papà's… I mean the master cabin?"

"Yes," Godfrey replied, glancing awkwardly towards the pirate ship. "Is Mistr… um… your sister all right?" he worried. "I heard that she'd been injured?"

"She'll recover," the entertainer assured him. "I'll tell her you were asking." He went silent, taking a deep breath as he stood before the cabin door. Slowly and with some trepidation, he opened it and walked in, closing the door behind him so that he would be alone. He shook his head, remembering the last time he had stood in the cabin, with his brothers as they plotted to leave the ship and search for Mab. "So much has happened," he muttered to himself, "and little of it good…"

He shook himself, turning towards the open door of the side cabin where his father had slept… where he guessed that Brett had forced himself on his sister. His fists clenched in anger, as he stared at the barely concealed chests that were stacked where Mab had said they would be. He hardly noticed the unmade bed, evidence of the early hour of _The Black Pearl'_s attack and the unpreparedness of the smaller vessel.

Slowly, mechanically, he returned to the main cabin, shutting the door behind him and then doing the same to the outer door as he walked back out onto the main deck. Luckily, Godfrey and Francis were not in sight, and he walked back across to the pirate ship to talk with Jack.

88888

So Jack's linguistic secret is finally revealled… and if you want to know what happens (or not) to Brett, it will cost… reviews!


	90. Vengeance

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney… all else is mine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta and thanks to those of you that have reviewed: The blue – you'll have to wait a little longer for the bus; Smithy – you're welcome; Mrs KiLupin-Darcy & 'a reviewer' – patience; 1BabyBoy – soon, I promise!

**Chapter 90 - Vengeance**

"I understand," Jack sighed, having retreated to the quiet of one of the stores in the hold to ensure Mab would not overhear what was said, knowing she was unlikely to venture further than the galley with her injured leg, the stairs being especially difficult for her. "But I have already had t' promise her that I would not kill him…"

"What?" Sebastian gasped in disbelief.

"It's to do with her vows," Jack explained, "from what I can understand at least. She feels that she could have refused, but did not and therefore her vows are binding…"

"But he would have killed Perry!" the younger man exclaimed.

"You know that, I know that, an' I suspect, she knows that… but I guess vows made b'fore th' Lord are hard to break…" Jack shrugged, the light from the lantern causing his golden teeth to glint, and he smiled ruefully. "Despite everything, I would have let him go for Mab's sake, if he had agreed to divorce her… but he would not…"

"So what do you propose?" Sebastian puzzled, surprised at the pirate's admission that Mab had stayed his hand.

"For now, nothing," Jack reasoned. "Whatever is done, both myself, and the crew have to be seen to be innocent… but he will die, I assure you of that!"

"But how?" the entertainer pressed.

"Patience," the pirate assured him. "Whatever happens, both you an' I must be seen t' be innocent of his death… she must never know."

"Sì," Sebastian agreed. "I once threatened him with the same treatment my father gave to Paolo," he sighed. "Wish I had now and to hell with the consequences!"

"A dark alley, eh?" Jack nodded, remembering what Mab had told him about her first lover and liking Sebastian's train of thought. "Well, there aren't many around here… but there's a myriad of them in Tortuga…"

"Tortuga?" Sebastian frowned.

"Aye, Tortuga," Jack grinned, his dark smile soon matched by the younger man as Sebastian caught up with his thoughts.

"Until Tortuga then," he agreed.

"Indeed," Jack assured him. "An' as soon as we can…"

88888

It was early evening and Mab glanced over the ship's rail at the town of Tortuga, the two smallerships nestled against _The Black Pearl_. She stood to one side, slightly away from, three of her brothers, aware of the rumble of loud voices approaching from below. Pericles had been so afraid of even seeing the baritone again, that he had hidden in the master cabin and refused to come out and, in her heart, she wished she could join him. But she knew she could not afford herself that luxury and remained by the ship's rail, her knuckles nearly white as she gripped it, waiting. Curses and name calling echoed up the stairwell. She could hear Jack's voice and Brett's, raised in anger, but not catch the words – for which she was glad.

8888

"Yer do realise," Jack drawled as he followed the procession up through the ship, "that I'm only releasin' you because of Mab? She didn't want yer blood on her hands… or mine."

"She's still my wife, whatever you do," Brett sneered, his once handsome face battered and bruised from his capture, although Jack had insisted that the baritone be not touched on board, fearing that his men would kill the singer when news of what he had done to Mab became general knowledge.

"In name only," Jack shrugged, content that Mab had already consented to be his mistress although they had not made love since he had rescued her. He guessed she felt uncomfortable with Brett being so close but, once the baritone was released, Jack hoped that would change. "An' at least she'll be givin' herself willingly ter me!" he taunted.

"She'll be damning herself if she opens her legs to you, pirate!" Brett retorted. "Th' flames of Hell await adulterers!"

"Yer'll be there long before her," Jack grinned evilly, his voice low and threatening. He had already paid an urchin that he trusted to watch the singer, as soon as he was released, and wherever he may try to hide in the pirate town, there would be no escape from the death that had been arranged for him.

"So you say," Brett snorted derisively, blinking in the strong light as he emerged on deck, unaware of Jack's secret plans. He looked around for Mab, making for her as soon as he saw her.

"That's far enough," Jack cautioned, grabbing the singer by his collar and hauling him backwards as Mab took a faltering step away from him, leaning on the ship's rail for support with her bad leg. Sebastian moved from where he was standing, placing himself protectively before his sister. "An' it's th' last time you'll ever lay eyes on _my_ woman!" Jack hissed.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" Brett snorted, trying to shrug off Jack's grip, but it was too firm.

"Th' only kiss you'll feel from her will be from her knuckles," Jack growled angrily, turning him about and pushing him towards the waiting ship's boat.

"I'll find you again," Brett promised, calling back to her. "You'll be mine once more…"

Jack wished he could kill the man there and then and forget about the niceties of what he had promised, but he knew he could not. "Never," Mab whispered, her face pale as she shook at his words.

"I'll feed yer to th' sharks first," Jack threatened, leaning over the rail and nodding to Nathan who had offered to row the baritone ashore, hoping for the opportunity to hit him once more. 

Brett gulped as Jack forced him over the rail. "I ain't getting in there with him!" he declared, trying to clamber back. 

"Get in there with him or I'll loose th' crew on yer," Jack warned, prising the singer's fingers from the rail.

Brett glowered at him, slowly, reluctantly, starting to descend. "This ain't over, pirate!" he sneered, eyeing the burly cook warily as he sat in the boat. He well remembered the large man from when the pirates had captured him and had no intention of being within reach once they hit the quayside. The large bearded man picked up the oars and started rowing, wondering if he could hit the hated man with the oars before they reached the town, but, remembering Jack's warning, continued to row with gritted teeth.

Mab hobbled across to where Jack stood, watching as Brett slowly neared the shore. She slipped her hand into his.

"You all right, luv?" Jack whispered, squeezing her hand and kissing the side of her head.

"Sì," she nodded. "Or at least I will be…"

"Th' sooner that bastard's… gone, th' better," Jack agreed, correcting himself just in time.

"Thank you," Mab smiled weakly. "For not… not killing him." She knew how badly Jack had wanted vengeance on the singer, but could not bear the thought of his death ever between her and the man she truly loved.

"Ican't say it's a pleasure," Jack shrugged, wanting nothing more than to put a shot through Brett's head. "But I know you didn't want me to, so…"

"Ti amo, Jack," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too," he smiled, lifting her chin to kiss her lips, grinning to himself as she put her arms around him. He knew it was more likely she was using him as a prop to steady herself, for she wobbled alarmingly, but he did not care, savouring the contact. He was glad, though, that there were no catcalls from the crew, for he had a feeling that she would find them hard to cope with .

Mab broke the kiss, turning to see the ship's boat reach the quayside. Brett practically leapt from the boat, tearing off down the wharf as quickly as he could, clearly fearful of receiving a bashing from Nathan.

"Yer cowardly bastard!" Nathan roared, shaking his fist as he stood in the boat, not even having had a chance to secure the small craft. "I hope yer've got a spare pare of breeches after yer shit yerself!" he taunted, but to his disappointment – and of those watching from the pirate ship – Brett did not stop and within seconds had disappeared from view.

"He's gone…" Mab sighed with relief, watching as Nathan picked up the oars and started rowing back to the pirate ship.

"Fer good," Jack promised, looking at Sebastian over the top of her head. 

Her oldest brother smiled darkly, before schooling his features to a look of innocence as she turned around. "I'm going to head back to _The Mary Gale_ with Perry," he said. "Do you want me to leave Costard here?"

"No, he is Perry's dog now," she sighed ruefully, knowing she had long ago been replaced in the terrier's affections by her youngest brother. "I… I think I'll stay with Jack for a while…" she decided.

"Watch th' mutt doesn't chew yer furniture!" Jack cautioned, laughing with relief that Brett's departure had gone so smoothly.

"Costard does not chew furniture!" Mab insisted as Sebastian went to find Pericles and the dog. "He chews boots!"

"So it must have been you that chewed th' rugs then," Jack teased, trying to get her to smile properly again.

"With you, I only bite pillows," she said softly, quiet enough for his ears only.

"And me?" Jack said hopefully.

"Soon… I promise," Mab assured him, a small smile twitching her lips. She hugged her brothers goodbye before they crossed to their own ship, hugging Pericles even tighter before letting the boy go with his brothers, Costard scampering at his heels. Sebastian hugged her tightly too, kissing her forehead before joining them.

"I wasn't pushin'," Jack promised once they were gone, wrapping his arm about her waist.

"I know you weren't," she sighed.

"An' you know that I'll wait however long it takes, savvy?" Jack repeated, having assured her of his patience on more than one occasion since her rescue.

"I savvy," Mab smiled at him, putting her hand to his cheek, grateful of his continued understanding of her emotional state, knowing few men would be so considerate. "But I could do with a rest… would you help me?"

"Yer need t' ask?" Jack retorted, raising an eyebrow at her. "Come on." He offered her his arm, allowing her to lean on him as they headed towards the cabin. "Gibbs, you have command fer a while," he informed the portly man. "No shore leave, but yer can break out a barrel or two of ale t' recompense th' men…"

"Aye, Cap'n," Joshamee nodded, well aware of the reasoning for Jack's order. "Two barrels it is…" 

Jack nodded to him, closing and locking the cabin door behind them. "Can you unlace me?" Mab asked him, leaning against one of the chairs for support.

"Yer keep askin' things that don't need ter be asked," he chuckled, planting tender kisses across her shoulders as he untied the laces.

"Sì," she agreed. "But I want to lie down and I'd welcome a cuddle…"

"I'd welcome a cuddle too," Jack assured her, kicking off his boots and sliding her dress off before helping her across to the side cabin.

"Can you help me up?" she sighed, still finding it hard to get into and out of the bunk with her leg.

"Silly question," Jack snorted, scooping her up in his arms and placing her carefully onto the bunk before climbing in next to her. 

Mab licked her lips nervously, reaching to undo his shirt.

"No," Jack cautioned, shaking his head. "Not until yer really ready, savvy?"

"Damn you, Jack!" she cursed. "Don't tell me my own mind!"

"I'm not," he protested. "I just don't want yer t' feel that yer have to, that's all!"

"I just wanted…" she stumbled. "I just wanted to feel you next to me…"

"All right," Jack nodded. "I'm sorry, I misunderstood. I thought yer thought I wanted to…"

"I don't need to think to know that," she smiled. "I know you always want to." She leaned across, kissing his lips and offering her mouth to him. Jack eagerly returned the kiss, his tongue pressing between her lips. "Will… will you undress me?"

"If that's what yer want," Jack agreed. "Aye, of course I will."

"That's why I asked you," Mab remarked, looking at him expectantly as she sat up, waiting for him to get off the bunk.

Jack climbed down and then helped her from the bunk, starting to undress her slowly, savouring the fleeting contact of his fingers against her skin. Mab pushed his shirt from his shoulders, her fingers tracing circles around his scars. "Blast yer, woman… any more of that an' I'll have ter take some shore leave," he rasped, catching her hands and raising them to his mouth, nipping her fingers gently.

"Then damn me," Mab offered, reaching for his breeches.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, worried that she was doing this for his sake before she was truly ready.

"Sì," she nodded, shivering as he ran his hands down her body. "Per favore, Jack…"

"With pleasure," he growled, leaning down to kiss her collarbone.

"At least I know I'll have good company in Hell," she reasoned, smiling weakly.

"You won't be damned," Jack assured her as he rid himself of his breeches and lifted her back onto the bunk. "Yer haven't got an evil bone in yer body an' I'm sure God will understand our love…"

Mab smiled at him, the first real smile he had seen since their reunion that reached her eyes. "You always make me feel better."

"I'll make yer feel even more better in a while," Jack chuckled, clambering up beside her and wrapping his arms about her. "I've missed yer, Mab."

"I've missed you too, Jack," she assured him, snuggling against his body, although she felt nervous about what she was about to do.

"Mab…" he whispered, pausing to stroke her face, unsurprised to feel her tremble. He smiled, kissing her briefly on the lips. "This is me… remember?"

"Sì," she nodded, although Jack could see that she was frightened beneath him. "I…" she began, but her words faded as tears filled her eyes.

"Hey, there's no need for tears," he whispered, stopping his motion and holding her to him. "Ssshhh!" Mab's resolve crumbled and she burst into tears, sobbing into his shoulder. "Hush," Jack comforted, stroking her back once more. He dreaded to think what treatment she had received at Brett's hands to have so shaken her. "Ssshhh…" He held her tightly, continuing to stroke her body until, gradually, her tears ceased. "You feelin'…" he began, glancing down at her, surprised to realise that she was asleep. "Guess yer are feelin' better," he chuckled, knowing they would have other times: perhaps even that very night. "A whole lifetime, eh?" he whispered, wrapping his arms back around her and settling down to sleep as well.

88888

What have Sebastian and Jack cooked up between them for Brett? Need reviews if you want to find out! 


	91. Widow

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything it belongs to Disney, else it's mine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta and to those of you that have reviewed: Smithy – one less to go now; MrsKiLupin-Darcy & 1BabyBoy – hope this is soon enough.

On with the vengeance…

Chapter 91 - Widow

Sebastian smiled grimly to himself as he stalked through the streets of Tortuga, Jack's pistol at his waistband as he searched for his victim. It had been easy enough to slip away and he knew Rufus would cover for him if his absence was discovered. Only a few knew what he was about to do, and those that did would never tell Mab, he was sure of that. Their love for her had forced their hands and would stay their tongues.

"'E's down behind Ma Riley's," the urchin informed him, holding out his hand expectantly for the purse that Jack's man had promised him earlier in the day.

"Where's that?" Sebastian frowned, not knowing the town that well. "Show me."

The small boy nodded, clearly disappointed that he would have to wait even a few moments for his reward. "'E clearly didn't 'ave no money," the urchin reasoned, making conversation as he led the entertainer through the shadowy streets, "an' bedded down where he thought nobody would find him…"

"Nice and dark then," Sebastian chuckled, eagerly anticipating the baritone's death, although a little uneasy for he had never killed a man before.

"'E couldn't have picked a better spot if 'e tried," the boy laughed quietly, before putting his fingers to his lips and turning sharply right, then left, then left again. He pointed to a lumpy form on the ground and, even in the darkness of the alley, Sebastian could see it was Brett, not only by his blonde hair, but by the dried bloodstains on his shirt.

Silently, Sebastian withdrew the pouch of coins that Jack had given him, handing them to the urchin who grinned broadly and disappeared into the night. He drew the pistol, cocking and aiming it at the sleeping man. "Brett," he called, wanting him to know his executioner. "Brett…"

Sleepily, the baritone awoke, rubbing his eyes. "What the…" he muttered, then glowering as he recognised the younger man – and what he held. "So Sparrow is getting you to do his dirty work?" he sneered. 

"I claimed the privilege," Sebastian said quietly. "For your treatment of Mab and the death of Papà, amongst other things."

"You haven't got the balls," the blonde man snorted, rising to his feet and facing Sebastian. "And it was your father's wish that I marry the whore…"

"My sister is no whore," the younger man spat angrily.

"No, I suppose not," Brett shrugged. "A whore would have been more pleasing in bed than the dry, wooden thing she was."

"You…" Sebastian spluttered, enraged almost beyond coherent thought.

"You what?" Brett laughed derisively. "Your sister wasn't even worth the effort of marrying her!" he sneered. "And your father died, crying like a baby as he tried to hold his guts in…"

Sebastian took a deep breath, calming himself, for he knew that the baritone was trying to get him angry enough to miss his shot. "And how will you face your death?" he asked, turning the tables on the other man. He raised Jack's pistol.

"You haven't got the balls," Brett repeated, going to take another step forward. But he faltered, stumbling, looking down at his chest in disbelief as Sebastian fired.

"I think I do," he said darkly, standing and watching as the baritone fell to his knees, slowly toppling into the dirt. "I know I do," he muttered to himself, waiting briefly until he was sure of the man's death before turning on his heels and making his way back to _The Mary Gale_. It was over.

88888

Jack slowly opened the door to his cabin, taking a deep breath, his pistol back in its usual place in his sash. He was grateful that Brett's body had not been discovered until the early morning, but now he would have to break the news to Mab.

"Mab," he called softly, smiling as he saw her still asleep, strewn across the bunk with arms and legs akimbo. "Mab," he repeated.

Mab opened a lazy eye, smiling and reaching for him. "Mmmmmm," she muttered sleepily.

Jack perched on the edge of the bunk. "I've got somethin' ter tell you," he began, fidgeting awkwardly. "Some bad news… or good, whichever way yer want ter look at it…" He knew that this was the most important part of their deceit and that, at all costs, he had to convince Mab of his innocence and blind-side her to who had really done it.

She frowned, sitting up and reaching for the sheet before realising nobody was behind him and not bothering. "What?" she puzzled.

"Brett's been found," Jack explained, not knowing how to soften his words and praying she would not be too distressed, despite her hatred of the man. "Dead."

"P… pardon?" Mab paled.

"He was found in an alleyway by a couple of whores returnin' home early this mornin'," Jack expanded. He looked at her worriedly, clearly seeing the thoughts whirling across her face. "Are you all right, luv?"

Mab looked at him suspiciously. "Did you have anything to do with it?" she pressed, knowing how eager Jack had been to get his revenge on the baritone.

"Me?" he protested. "No! I gave you my word that I would not kill him! An' neither did th' crew… that's why I kept them on board when he was released, savvy?" He smiled reassuringly at her. "None of th' crew left th' ship, I give yer m' word… an' I was with yer all night!"

Mab looked at him, gauging his expression before slowly nodding. "I believe you," she smiled softly, reaching her hand to his face. "And I definitely remember you being with me… although I… I fell asleep." She blushed slightly, embarrassed at her response to his initial loving. "I… I suppose I should see to his funeral arrangements… shouldn't I?" she worried. "Is there anyone… in town?"

"Let him have a pauper's funeral," Jack sniped. "He doesn't deserve anythin' else!"

"But I should still see to it," Mab insisted, slowly making her way to the edge of the bunk. "To arrange things…"

"I'll do it, if yer like," Jack offered. "Or Gibbs – he knows about these things."

"No," Mab insisted, accepting his help from the bunk and gingerly standing, taking most of her weight on her uninjured leg. "He was my husband, whether I wanted it or not. I just need to know who to see… where to go…"

"I'll take yer later," Jack assured her reluctantly. "But first you need somethin' ter eat – you're still too thin!" He had not been able to believe how gaunt she had become during her marriage and was eager to feed her back to her normally generous curves.

"Jack?" She looked at him awkwardly, a question on the tip of her tongue but unsure of how to phrase it. "Did he… before we…" She glanced awkwardly at the bunk wondering if she had already become a widow when Jack had made love to her that night.

"I don't know," Jack replied wryly. "He was found wet from th' rain this mornin', so he obviously died some time last night…" He pulled her gently into his arms, kissing her. "Are yer sure you're all right?" he worried.

"You have to love somebody to grieve," she reasoned, reaching awkwardly for her undergarments and smiling as Jack made to assist her. "I will do my duty to him, if nothing else…"

"Fair enough," Jack agreed, helping her on with her clothes. Although her leg was healing nicely, the scab pulled and hurt and the healing caused her to limp. "At least you're free now."

"I guess I am," she admitted, not having thought of Brett's death like that: being solely concerned with Jack's innocence and the possible breaking of her vows. "I should tell his crew," she remembered. "They should be told that he is dead."

"I think they already know," Jack admitted, for his crew's delight at the news had been rather vocal. He picked up her undershift, sliding it over her head before reaching for her red dress.

"Grazie, Jack," she smiled, accepting his assistance in wriggling into the beautiful dress. "Will you lace me, per favore?"

"Yer keep askin' these unnecessary questions," Jack chuckled, kissing her between her shoulder blades before lacing her dress, glad that she had been distracted from asking any further questions about Brett's death.

"So what are the necessary ones then?" she wondered, turning back to look at him.

"Hmmm," he pondered, pressing a finger to his lips with a teasing smile. "Those where yer think th' answer will be no," he decided, grinning.

"So, will you kiss me is not one of them," she chuckled wryly.

"Definitely not!" Jack growled, claiming her lips and wrapping his arms tightly about her.

"We should get going," Mab sighed, regretfully breaking away. "I have a feeling it is going to be a long day."

"Breakfast first," Jack insisted. "I'll get Jones t' bring some food up fer yer…"

"I can…" she began to protest as Jack led her through to the master cabin.

"Yer can sit," he insisted, pulling out a chair for her and staring sternly at her.

"I will sit," she sighed, knowing when it was best not to argue with him.

"An' after yer've eaten, I'll take yer ashore, I promise," Jack assured her, knowing what her next question would be before she even said it.

"I… grazie, Jack," she smiled, content to let him take charge.

Jack nodded to her, pleased that she had not argued then hurried from the cabin to find the cook and arrange some food for her. He was glad to see Sebastian on deck on _The Mary Gale _and, grinning to him, held his thumb up. They had managed to get away with it – Mab did not suspect a thing.

88888

Mab stood beside Jack, leaning on him as the sole priest in the town said the traditional words as the coffin was slowly lowered into the deep hole that had been hacked into the rocky ground. She wore the dark green dress, for although it was the one she had been wearing when Brett had forced her to marry, it was the only sombre coloured one she owned. Despite her protests that she wished to arrange the funeral, Jack had helped with everything. It was little surprise to find that there was a good source of ready-made coffins in the pirate town and clearly grave-digging was a profitable businessjudging by the two men's well-made, if rather dirty clothes.

"Grazie, Padre," Mab smiled at the man as he came towards them.

"I will ensure that the headstone is added as soon as the mason has finished," he assured her. He nodded courteously to Jack. "Captain," he acknowledged. Having long ago given up hope of persuading any within the town to give up their God-less trade, he resigned himself to doing the little that he could.

"Thank yer, Father," Jack repeated, before turning his attention to his lover. "Let's get yer back to th' ships…"

Slowly, for he knew her leg pained her, he led her back to the quayside where Rhys and Archie waited with the boat. He helped her down before climbing in himself, holding her hand silently as his men rowed. He was glad to see the bosun's chair being lowered as soon as they approached, for Mab could still not climb the Jacob's ladder. "Up yer go," he smiled, helping her into the chair and guiding her feet clear of the boat before scrambling on board himself. "Thank yer, gentlemen," he nodded to Paul and Ned who had been hauling the chair up.

Mab was surprised to see Sebastian on board the pirate ship and smiled as he moved to assist her from the chair, usurping Jack's normal job. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" she smiled, accepting his kiss on the cheek before taking his arm.

"I've come to ask you a favour," he admitted wryly. "Perhaps we could talk about it in the cabin?"

Jack nodded, beckoning him to follow. "Come in," he offered. "I think we could both do with a rum at the moment… you?" He wandered across to his cabinet, taking out the two bottles that he and Mab had been drinking from before.

"I'll pass," Sebastian admitted, not wanting to drink near Mab in case it loosened his tongue.

"So," Mab pressed, sitting gratefully on the stern seats. "What is the favour?"

"I.. I was wondering…" he began. "I came to see whether you had thought about what you are going to do with _The Tarantara_?" he gushed.

"What do you mean?" Mab frowned.

"Well, she's yours now, isn't she?" He looked to Jack for confirmation, glad when the pirate nodded. "Are you going to sell her, or what?" he pressed.

"I…" Mab spluttered, at a loss for words. She had not thought of her rights as Brett's widowand the thought of owning the ship was a shock to her. She looked at her brother, and then Jack. "She is mine?" 

"She's yours," Jack confirmed, passing her the bottle of rum. "As is all on board other than th' personal possessions of th' crew…" He smiled. "Your father sold her t' Brett, an' as you're his widow… she's legally yours."

"I… I don't know," Mab flustered, turning back to her brother. "I suppose sell her, or Jack could use her for target practice! What I do know is that I am never stepping foot on her again!"

"I had a hunch you might feel that way," Sebastian nodded. "How about…" He paused. "No, I know it is too much to ask…"

"Too much what?" Mab frowned. "Spit it out, Seb!"

"I was wondering if, perhaps, you would be willing to swap ships…" he asked hopefully.

"You want _The Tarantara_?" she spluttered. "Hell, Seb, I'd give her to you for nothing!"

Her brother grinned. "Well, I'd not take her for nothing," he chuckled, "but this way you'd have your nice master cabin back!"

Jack's broad grin matched the younger man's. "An' that means yer can leave them an' visit me any time yer like," he chuckled. "Unless yer want t' stay here with me permanently…"

"You know I cannot, Jack," she said regretfully, knowing how frightened she was of the cannons and worrying that her lover would be overly concerned about her and forgetful of his own safety. "But if Seb will draw up the paperwork, I will willingly sign over the ship."

"Grazie, Mab," he grinned. "Don't worry about the crew – I'll see how many want to stay with us and who wants to leave. I'll force no-one, rest assured!"

"I do," she chuckled as her brother rose, dashing out of the door to tell the others.

"So," Jack smiled, "your own ship, eh?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at her quizzically. "P'raps I should start callin' yer Captain?"

"Just your usual 'luv' will do," Mab remarked, gazing at him affectionately as he sat beside her.

"Luv it is then," he assured her, taking a swig of his rum before wrapping his arms about her. "Luv."

88888

Well, he's dead at last… that's a better Easter present than those fattening chocolate eggs!

Reviews??


	92. A New Offer

Chapter 92 – A New Offer

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, else it is mine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta and for those of you kind enough to review: Smithy – stop talking chocolate… it's hard enough to avoid Easter as it is! Mrs Ki-Lupin Darcy – glad Brett's death pleased you. 1BabyBoy – there is a reason for everything… patience! Bryanna – maybe, maybe not!

Chapter 92 – A New Offer

Mab wore a quiet smile as she hurried up the stairwell of her ship, her bare feet padding on the boards. "My ship," she whispered to herself, pausing and touching the bulkhead, for she was still excited to think of _The Mary Gale_ as belonging to her. She knew that Sebastian believed he had got the better deal when she had swapped ships with him, but she knew that there was no way she could ever have set foot on _The Tarantara_, not after Brett's treatment of her. "You'll do for me, my lady," she muttered to the ship, "and right fine too."

She wondered what Jack was up to, for he had been behaving strangely all day and had even gone as far as to ban her from _The Black Pearl _when she had tried to investigate. She had been quite firmly marched from the pirate ship, told not to cross the gangplank until the start of the first watch (8pm) and that she was to wear her best dress when she did. She chuckled softly to herself, thinking how exactly she had followed his instructions as she padded barefoot up the stairs from Pericles' cabin. But as she reached the top, the watchbell sounded, and she started, realising how late she had become in getting her youngest brother to sleep.

88888

Jack surveyed his cabin, pleased with the effort that Nathan Jones had put in. He had asked the cook to provide a special dinner for himself and Mab, and the burly cook had more than surpassed himself. He paused, lighting another two candles, then blowing out three, fussing as he realised the time. Frowning, he started pacing the cabin, looking at the doors every now and then, impatient for her to arrive.

"P'raps a little more light," he muttered, reaching to light one of the recently extinguished candles, before deciding instead to go over to the smaller ship and find out what had delayed his lover. He walked to the doors and pushed them open, but stopped in his tracks as he saw she had finally arrived. "Mab," he smiled in relief.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she apologised, looking in surprise at his clean appearance and best clothes. "I couldn't get Perry to settle… he was too intent on playing with Costard…"

"I thought I'd been stood up," Jack chuckled, reaching for her and wrapping his arms about her as he kissed her on the lips. "Now, close yer eyes," he whispered, backing away.

Mab looked at him quizzically, but did as he asked, closing her eyes and holding her hands out to him. She felt him take her fingers in his hands, leading her towards his cabin. "Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked as she felt him stop.

"Aye," he smiled. "Yer can…"

She opened her eyes, gasping at the spread on the table, hoping it had not been ruined by her tardiness. "What are you up to?" she frowned suspiciously.

"I just thought yer needed spoilin'," he defended, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Can't a man spoil his woman now an' then, eh?" He knew the two weeks since their reunion had been hard on her, especially with her need to bury her husband. He smiled, quite nervous about what he had planned for the evening and hoping she would not notice his distraction .

"This man can spoil this woman any time he likes," she smiled.

"Well, come on then an' sit yourself down," he urged, pulling out a chair for her and leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "Wine or rum?" he enquired, although he suspected the answer.

"Rum, per favore," Mab murmured, turning her head to catch his lips with hers.

"I've got th' best rum in th' whole of Tortuga!" Jack boasted. "Managed to bribe Bill Parsons ter part with a bottle or three of his best…"

"I see, so you're intending to get me legless on your deck then?" she chuckled, remembering their first drinking competition.

"I usually do," he winked. "But you can sing, savvy?" He suddenly realised that he had not heard her sing once in the previous fortnight and hoped that his request would not upset her. He could not recall Mab not at least humming to herself as she worked, even when she had first come on board from the summerhouse. He worried over her silence and hoped it would not last for he had missed the sound of her voice.

"Ah, is that my forfeit if I lose?" she teased. "For I don't intend to lose this time…" Her face clouded as she realised that she did not really want to sing.

"But I don't intend getting' yer drunk this time," Jack assured her, winking lewdly in an attempt to distract her, having at once noticed her mood had changed. "I'd rather do somethin' else…"

"Oh?" Mab replied, arching an eyebrow. "Well, as long as it is not letting this delightful food get even colder than it already is…"

"No," Jack grinned, realising how long the food had been sitting there. "We'd better get stuck in, hadn't we?" He poured their rum into two fine pewter beakers and raised his in toast. "To us," he smiled.

It: "_To us_," Mab repeated, sipping the rum and gasping. "You were not joking, were you?" she spluttered as she took another, more cautious, sip.

"I told you," he grinned. "Now, let's see if this tastes as good as it looks!" He pulled out his chair, sitting next to Mab at the large table, not wanting to sit opposite and out of reach.

Mab reached for one of the rolls. She had not felt much like eating the past few days, being often muddled and confused about what she should be doing and what she should be feeling: moving from relieved to grieving and back again in as many heartbeats. "Do you know where I might get some crew?" she asked, breaking the roll apart and popping some in her mouth. "Unfortunately they'll have to be not known to the Navy…"

"A few of m' men have already volunteered," Jack informed her smugly, having anticipated her need of men to sail _The Mary Gale_ now that the previous crew had transferred back to _The Tarantara_. "I'll see about releasin' two or three of them ferI'd rather you had some people on board able ter look after you if needs be…"

"And people who know where to find you when you hole up somewhere," she chuckled, reaching for one of the chicken legs. "Can I ask who?"

"Nathan, of course," Jack chuckled. "But yer not havin' him! I can't have m' own crew starvin'!"

Mab smiled at the burly cook's offer for she was genuinely fond of the man. "Who then?" she pressed, taking a bite of meat.

"Th' Bennett's," he answered. "I'll be sorry ter see them go, but they're young an' able, so they fit th' bill. An' I'll be overseein' th' rest of your crew as well… t' make sure I can trust them, savvy?"

"I savvy," she replied, surprised at the generosity of his offer.

"After all," Jack continued, glancing at her in the candlelight. "I need ter know that my _moglie_ is safe…"

Mab dropped her fork, nearly knocking over her rum in shock. "P… pardon?" she stuttered.

"My wife," Jack repeated in English. "That is, if yer'd like ter be…"

"Is this what all this is for?" she asked shakily, her hand encompassing the table.

"Aye," he nodded. "A special occasion," he admitted. "Although if yer turn me down…"

"Do you think I would?" Mab smiled softly, still stunned by his request.

"I don't know… are yer?" he worried, realising she had not actually answered him and hoping he had not asked too soon. No, he knew it was too soon it would be considered unseemly for her to even look at another man for many months, but he had been thinking of this ever since he had fetched her from Basseterre and, briefly, he wondered what would have happened if she had already been married to him when Brett had snatched her.

"I thought we'd already agreed I could deny you nothing," she admitted.

"Is that a yes then?" he pressed hopefully.

"Yes," she replied, her grin slowly matching his.

"Good!" Jack sighed, reaching over and lifting her chin to kiss her.

"Although I seem to have lost my appetite for food," she mumbled, kissing him back.

"At least it can't get any colder," Jack chuckled, admitting her late arrival had meant that the food had been practically cold before they started eating.

"True," she agreed, chuckling as she pushed her chair back and rose.

"Come on then," he urged, standing. "But before we do…" He reached into his pocket, pulling something from within and took her hand. "This is m' promise," he husked, sliding a delicate golden ring with a diamond flower adorning the band. "I would have liked t' give yer more," he admitted, "but I know how touchy th' authorities can be at times. An' yer don't have to worry about it bein' stolen either - I actually paid for it." He wrapped his arms about her, walking her slowly back towards the bunk. "If I had m' way, you'd be dripping with jewels," he grinned.

"This one already means more to me than all your treasure," Mab admitted, looking at the ring as her hand rested on his chest, sliding beneath his shirt as she bumped against the bunk. "So are you going to undress me?" she asked, arching an eyebrow as she eagerly undid the buttons of his waistcoat. She was glad that he was unarmed and barefoot, but most especially grateful that he was not wearing his sash for it always caused her problems.

"You and your questions." Jack chuckled, reaching around her and deftly untying her laces as she slid his waistcoat from his shoulders, starting on his shirt. "You're…" Jack blinked in shock, realising that she was wearing nothing beneath the golden dress.

"You told me clean and in my best dress," Mab smiled innocently, running her nails teasingly around his nipples.

"Ah, woman," Jack groaned, pressing against her. "Yer know how t' get my attention…" He slid the dress from her shoulders, his hands chasing it down her sides until it fell around her ankles.

"That I do," she remarked, shivering at his touch as she reached for his breeches, running her fingers briefly across his groin.

"Stop teasin' woman," he growled, standing back slightly so she could unfasten him. "Or I'll not make th' bunk!"

Mab kissed him as she slid his breeches down, his tongue battling hers as she did so. "I'm not teasing," she whispered breathlessly, breaking away to climb up into the bunk.

"Let me…" Jack offered, lifting her up, for he knew she still found it awkward with her healing leg. He had been disappointed that, despite his and Ned's best care, the wound was going to scar and become a permanent reminder of the stand-off with the baritone on the island, although at least she no longer needed the bandage. She wriggled across the bunk and he clambered up behind her, wrapping his arms possessively about her. "Ti amo," he husked, sucking gently on her neck, careful not to mark her skin for he doubted she would want to walk up the aisle all bruised.

"Ti amo," Mab replied, arching her neck, her hands reaching around his back and pulling him against her.

88888

Reviews make the next chapter come sooner… and some new faces would be really nice to hear from. So many have put me on their author alert or story alert and yet never review… come on… make my day!


	93. Memories

Chapter 93 – Memories

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, else it is mine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta and to my reviewers: Bryanna – maybe… patience; SparrowsVixen – no more slacking or I'll sulk; 1BabyBoy – you'll have to wait and see; Xtremechik2 – Mab cannot have children, she is barren; Mrs KiLupinDarcy – fictional characters can have anything we want!; a reviewer – curtsies in reply.

Chapter 93 – Memories

Jack looked down at Mab, still not believing that she had accepted his proposal of marriage and grinning that she had. He had not felt so happy in a long time… well, not since Jennifer – although escaping the noose with the help of Will Turner came a very close second.

"What are you thinking?" Mab whispered quietly, realising he was awake.

"About things…" he sighed.

"What sort of things," Mab pressed, propping herself on one elbow and looking at him.

"Things yer should know," Jack reasoned. "Things I need t' say before we announce this…" He found her hand in the darkness, kissing next to her ring. "In case yer change yer mind…"

"What do you mean?" she worried. "Why should I change my mind?"

"B'cause…" He paused, uncertain what to say and how to say it. "B'cause yer will be m' wife, an' I'll have no secrets from yer…"

"And what secrets are you hiding?" Mab teased, running her finger around his nipple.

Jack caught her hand, his unseen expression serious. "Mab," he chided. "I'm being serious."

"All right," she frowned, settling down beside him and snuggling close. "So, what are these secrets then…"

"I…" Jack began, wrapping his arms about her as he spoke. "I must have yer word that, even if yer do not marry me, that yer'll never repeat what I'm about t' say…" He felt her tense. "It's not that I don't trust yer, luv, fer I do… but I need yer word."

"You have my word," Mab assured him. "And I fully intend marrying you at the first opportunity, Jack Sparrow!"

He smiled wryly, knowing he could no longer put off saying what he knew he had to. "Firstly, yer may have guessed that Jack Sparrow is not m' real name…"

"Really?" Mab remarked dryly, for she knew many pirates changed their names, often to avoid bringing retaliation against their kin.

"M' true name is John… John Sixsmith," he revealed. "I want t' use m' real name when I marry yer… t' make it proper like."

"But that means…" Mab worried, twisting to face him.

"Nah," Jack promised. "Yer will have yer ceremony with everyone there, I promise yer that, but we'll need t' have a private ceremony – just th' two of us first…"

"I see," Mab frowned, not entirely sure if she had followed his logic correctly or not.

"And…" he continued.

"And what?" she puzzled.

"And… oh, hell, I don't know how else t' say this… but I was married once…" He glanced down at her in his arms, worried as to how she would take the revelation, but she did not speak. "M' first wife was… was…" He stumbled over his words, the memories still painful. "M' first wife was murdered…"

"Murdered?" Mab gasped.

"Aye," Jack nodded bitterly. "I wasn't a pirate then… just a wide-eyed settler lookin' fer a new life, a better life in the Americas." He sighed, remembering. "We'd just arrived in New York, Jennifer an' I… an' these two men, marines…"

"Ssshhh," Mab comforted. "You don't have to tell me more…"

"She was comin' back to our lodgings from th' market… if yer shop later things are cheaper, as I'm sure yer know." He swallowed, trying to compose himself but failing. "They raped an' murdered her…"

Unspeaking, Mab kissed his chest, hugging him to her.

"I killed them, of course," he admitted, his voice slowly recovering. "But th' authorities get a mite touchy when yer kill marines, whatever th' reason, so I fled southwards on th' first ship I could find. An', gradually, I came t' be what I am t'day… Captain Jack Sparrow."

Mab was silent for long moments, snuggling in his arms as she pondered what he had told her. She was glad that he was what he was, else she would never have met him and may well have been killed by the magistrate in his summerhouse. But, more than anything, she knew that she loved him for himself, not who he might have been or had once have known. Finally, she kissed his chest, looking up at him. "Two ceremonies it is then," she said quietly, kissing him once more.

Jack smiled, his smile gradually broadening to a grin. "Yer still want t' marry me then?" he asked, having been afraid that she would be put off by his admission.

"More than anything," she assured him. "More than anything in the whole world!"

88888

Mab yawned, stretching, for a moment disorientated, until she realised it was Jack beside her. She rolled over, snuggling against him, surprised to realise it was light and that her youngest brother had not come looking for her. "Wake up!" she urged. "We've slept right through!"

"So?" Jack mumbled. "Stay right where yer are." He held her tightly to him. "This is one hell of a way t' wake up!"

"For you, perhaps, but I need the head… plus I've only got my dress!" she protested, sighing as he showed no sign of moving for her. "I'll wriggle!"

Jack chuckled, remembering her surprise from the previous evening. "Come right back," he urged.

"But I have to see Perry," she called back as she padded naked to the other side cabin. "You stay there… I'll be back when I've checked on him!"

"Why?" Jack argued. "Yer brothers are there!"

"Do you want him hammering down the door?" she reasoned. "Or sneaking into bed with us like the last time?"

"I don't mind that," Jack smiled, "but yer'd best put on some of m' clothes, just in case…"

Mab returned, picking up her dress and wriggling into it. "Do my laces, per favore?" she asked, offering him her back.

Jack sighed, sitting up. "If I must," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry, " she apologised. "But I can't relax until I know he is all right… and Luc will probably be ashore bothering Bethan… and heaven knows where Ben will have slept – if at all!"

"All right, all right!" he protested, tying her laces for her. "I guess yer never going to be completely mine, are yer?"

Mab stopped, turning to look at him in confusion. "But you know I have responsibilities," she protested, upset by his comment, for it was not as if she had ever concealed her family commitments from him.

"I know," he conceded. "It wasn't a complaint as such… it's just I'm used ter having women at m' beck an' call an' yer'll never be that…"

"Are you sure this is what you want then?" she asked quietly, her voice trembling as she looked at the ring he had placed on her finger.

"You know that it is," he assured her, pulling her so that she was sitting on the bunk. "I know you have other ties, an' I respect that," he insisted. "I'm just bein' a little selfish, eh?"

Mab nodded, still looking upset. "I should go," she insisted, wriggling off the bunk and hurrying towards the doors, unlocking them.

"Mab!" Jack called, hoisting himself up and scrambling after her. "Mab! I didn't mean t' upset you!"

But he got no answer, for Mab had already left, padding across the deck of the pirate ship barefoot and quickly crossing the gangplank to _The Mary Gale_. Once in her own cabin, she shed her dress and changed into her normal shirt and breeches before going to find Pericles. She was relieved to find him still in his cabin, sitting up on his bunk and playing with Costard. The state of his bed evidence of the rough and tumble of their game.

"Have you eaten?" she asked, shaking her head at him.

"You weren't here," he accused, glaring at her. "Seb came an' fed me!"

"I'm sorry," she apologised, kissing him on the head. "I'm awake now," she smiled. "And if I'm ever not here, I'll be on _The Black Pearl_, all right?"

"Sì," he nodded, reaching for the chunk of rope he was using to play tug of war with the dog.

For a moment, Mab considered telling him that she was going to marry Jack, but she held her tongue. "Well, if you're all right, I'd best go find my own breakfast," she chuckled, shutting his door and climbing the stairs up to the galley.

As she emerged, she was surprised to find Jack waiting by the stairwell for her. "I'm sorry," he apologised. "Is he all right?"

"Seb fed him," she replied, making to side-step him and head into the galley.

"Come back on _Th' Pearl_ an' eat with me?" he offered, putting an arm out to block her. "Or let me take yer ashore an' spoil yer?" He smiled hopefully at her. "Please, Mab?"

"I'll feed us here if you like?" she countered. "Nathan will have cleaned the pots by now…"

Jack nodded ruefully, knowing it likely. "Can I spoil yer later, then?" he asked.

"Maybe," Mab smiled, shaking her head at his apologetic expression.

"So I'm forgiven fer being selfish?" he prompted, wrapping his arms about her and nibbling her neck.

"You're always forgiven," Mab chuckled, unable to remain upset with him. "And you play ruthlessly on that fact!"

"I do," he replied earnestly, placing one hand over his heart. "Terribly…"

"Ah, I see you've woken up!" Sebastian teased on seeing the two lovers by the hatch. He had been across to _The Tarantara_, discussing the new arrangements with those on board and carried a large box of sheet music.

"Just about," she retorted, yelping as Jack nipped her neck instead of nibbling. "I was just going to make some breakfast…"

"I think I'll join you," Sebastian announced. "Some us were up before dawn…"

"Told yer, yer need a girl!" Jack chuckled.

"And are you eating with us, Jack?" Sebastian asked, shaking his head ruefully at the pirate's antics. "Other than my sister, that is?"

"Oh aye," Jack agreed. "A celebratory breakfast!"

"Celebrating what?" the younger man wondered, looking at his sister for Jack had turned his attentions back to Mab's neck.

Mab smiled awkwardly. "J… Jack asked me to be his wife," she explained.

"Eh?" Sebastian gasped, his jaw slack with disbelief as he remembered the previous conversation he had had with the pirate on the same matter. "W… wife?"

"Sì, _moglie_," Mab confirmed, finally managing to slip from Jack's grasp and into the galley.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, totally shocked by the news.

"So is that a good bloody hell or a bad bloody hell?" Jack pondered, turning to follow Mab to the galley.

"It's a good bloody hell," Sebastian grinned, hurrying after Jack and his sister and throwing his arms about her as she reached down one of the pans. "Congratulations, Mab!" he beamed. "Jack." He nodded towards the pirate.

"What's going on?" Pericles stood at the doorway, wondering why his oldest brother was hugging Mab and grinning manically.

"Mab and Jack are getting married!" Sebastian announced. "Isn't that fantastic news!"

Pericles let go of the piece of rope he had been carrying, frowning. "Is he going to take you away then, like B… Brett?" he worried. Sebastian looked at his sister, having wondered the same thing himself.

"We haven't… I don't…" she flustered, for they had not broached the subject. She bit her lip, looking towards Jack. "I couldn't live on _The Pearl…._"

"No," Jack agreed, shaking his head. "I think it's best that we carry on as we are now…"

"You can see, there is still a lot to decide," Mab said softly to her brother. "But I'm not leaving you, wherever I go and whatever I do, understand?"

"So… not like B… B… Brett then?" he demanded, stumbling over the hated man's name.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "Nothing like him."

"I love Mab," Jack smiled, squatting down to Pericles' level. "I won't do anythin' ter hurt her or you, eh?"

The young boy stared at Jack, considering his words carefully. "You promise?" he pressed.

"I swear on _Th' Pearl_," Jack nodded, placing his hand on his heart.

"And on your treasure?" Pericles demanded. "All of it?"

"And on every single penny of my treasure," Jack assured him.

"I'll hold you to that," Sebastian cautioned.

"I thought you might," Jack grinned wryly as he rose. "So, we have yer approval?"

"You had my approval when you reunited us months ago," Sebastian nodded, "but you were too thick to take advantage of it."

"Aye, well…" Jack shrugged, thinking it had taken the loss of Mab to bring home to him exactly how special she was in his life.

"Well, if you men have done all your backslapping, perhaps I can cook breakfast…" Mab prompted.

"Can I have some?" Pericles asked hopefully. "I'm hungry… an' Costard is too!"

"I thought you said Seb fed you?" Mab frowned.

"But he can't cook…" Pericles assured her. "Not like you," he added hurriedly, noticing his eldest brother glaring at him.

"Well, sit on the steps and wait," she suggested, trying to clear some bodies from the galley. Sebastian sat next to him, Costard scrambling over them to sit at Pericles' feet whilst Jack leaned against the bulkhead.

"Have you made any decisions yet?" Sebastian asked.

"No," Mab admitted. "I am just realising how much we have to sort out… it won't be what many would consider a normal marriage, I guess…"

"We're not a normal couple," Jack interrupted, chuckling.

"Such as I won't be waking up next to you every morning, " she sighed. "We can't always be together… and I can't exactly announce your name…"

"I know," Jack sighed, moving out of her way as she reached for a bag of oats. "I guess it'll be harder on you than me…"

"Where will we marry?" Mab wondered, looking at him as she stirred the large pan. "Would you want to… here…"

"No!" Jack assured her, thinking it would be insensitive to expect her to marry in the same church that she buried her first husband less than a month before, despite it being his home port. "No, not here," he stated firmly. "San Juan, maybe – just make sure Alain is in port at th' time!" he grinned.

"He didn't leave then?" Mab frowned, thinking that the pirate might have changed his mind and left in light of the increased reward on him.

"You know Alain," Jack shrugged. "He's daft enough ter stick around an' play devil's advocate…"

"Oooh! Is that breakfast or a mid-morning snack?" Matthew grinned, Rufus not far behind him. Eagerly they picked up a bowl each, Rufus dunking his finger into the hot oats in his haste.

"It's hot…" Mab cautioned, sighing as she saw her and Jack's breakfast disappearing out the hatch as they departed as quickly as they had arrived.

"And mine!" Jack sniped, sighing. "Let's eat on _Th' Pearl_…" he suggested softly. "There's food still in th' cabin…"

"Not you!" Sebastian grabbed Pericles by the collar as the boy made to follow his sister and sat him at the galley table. "Let them have some time alone…"

"Grazie, Seb," Mab smiled, hurrying after Jack.

88888

Will it go smoothly… or will it not? Reviews will make the chapters come faster…


	94. Unfinished Business

Chapter 94 – Unfinished Business

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – else it is mine!

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta and to my reviewers: Smithy – not long to go now! 1BabyBoy – is Jack man enough to share? Mrs KiLupin-Darcy – I hope your anxiety is eased with this…

And, an especial mention for 1BabyBoy who has joined me as my muse for a forthcoming tale despite our time differences – welcome and thank you!

I must also apologise for the later than usual update. My elderly mother went in for a hip replacement yesterday and I am looking after my disabled father for her… things are somewhat hectic here, but I promise to do my best to update when I can.

On with the tale…

Chapter 94 – Unfinished Business

"At least we still have a fair bit of food left over from last night," Jack reminded her as they crossed over to the pirate ship, grateful that although they had lost their breakfasts, there was still something to eat.

"We'd better see what is still edible," Mab sighed, hating to waste food.

"Are yer sure San Juan is all right fer you?" Jack asked. "There's nowhere yer'd rather…"

"Wherever you like is fine," Mab admitted, following Jack into his cabin. "But please remember, I don't come unencumbered…"

"I know yer don't," Jack sighed, sitting Mab at the table before joining her. "It was just nice feelin' yer snugglin' up ter me this morning an' I didn't want it t' stop!"

"I'm sure we'll have many more mornings," she assured him, squeezing his hand before reaching for some bread. "But Perry does not understand the word 'wait'."

"Neither do I at times, Jack admitted with a rueful shrug.

"But you, at least, are old enough to understand," Mab reminded him.

"Maybe," Jack shrugged. "But not mature enough!" He laughed, throwing a chunk of bread at her across the table.

"Jack Sparrow!" she retorted, ducking and watching the food fly by and hit the deck. "Stop wasting Nathan's hard work!"

"Th' bread's tough as his boots an' full of weevils!" Jack declared.

"It is not!" Mab protested, still trying to eat. "And if it's not fresh enough, then perhaps we should have eaten it last night!"

"I wanted to, but you had other ideas, Missy," he taunted, lobbing some more bread at her.

"You're the one that started it!" Mab countered. "And you did tell me to wear my best dress… you didn't say anything else!"

"So what's a man ter do when faced with th' sight of his woman stark naked?" Jack demanded. "Yer'd soon have complained if I decided ter choose th' food over you!"

"I suppose so," Mab chuckled, intent on finishing as much of the food as she could. Jack debated throwing more bread at her, but decided it would not be a good idea considering he was rather hungry. For a while, they ate in silence, reaching out to touch one another or rubbing a foot against the other person's feet, but soon the amount of food left over had been greatly reduced. "Anyway, I couldn't have taken all of this back to the galley…" She rose and started picking up the platters.

"Leave it," Jack insisted, reaching for her arm. "Jones can take it later an' give it to th' men. I believe we have some unfinished business…"

"Such as?" Mab asked, putting the platters back down.

"Keepin' me company in m' bunk?" Jack suggested hopefully.

Mab looked at him, pondering his offer, before going to pick up the platters again.

Jack sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Worth a try, I suppose," he sighed.

Mab put the platters down, laughing at him. "Got you!" she teased.

"You…" Jack spluttered, jumping to his feet and chasing her as she made a dash for the door, just beating her there. He turned the key. "Goin' somewhere, darlin'?"

"Your bunk?" she offered innocently.

"Ah, nice ter see yer've come around t' my way of thinking," Jack chuckled, scooping her up and carrying her through to his bunk, moaning as she nuzzled and nipped his neck. "Watch what yer doin', or I'll drop yer," he cautioned.

"Don't you dare!" Mab protested, but she stopped her actions until he deposited her onto his bunk with a thud.

"Never dare me," Jack cautioned, winking at her as he started to unbutton her shirt. He grinned as she unfastened her breeches and soon lay before him on the bed totally naked. "My favourite vision," he chuckled, undressing himself hurriedly as she rolled across to make room for him, smacking her backside as she moved.

"Ow!" she cried, but knew any further protest would fall on deaf ears. "I know, you'll kiss it better later!"

"No," Jack teased, clambering onto the bunk and moving across to her. "I'll kiss it better right now!"

88888

Jack shivered with pleasure, flopping down beside Mab on the bunk. "When we've both recovered, I'll take yer fer a rum at th' Bride…" He put his hands behind his head, chuckling to himself. "Take m' bride to th' Bride," he laughed. Mab groaned. "I suppose we should tell th' crew too… gawd, it'll cost me a fortune in buying drinks!" He rolled over to face her. "An' while we're ashore I'll start t' see about finding some crew fer yer." He leaned down, kissing her nose. "There's one man I'd really like t' get," he admitted, "but he has t' care fer his small children…"

"How old?" she asked.

"A boy a bit younger than Perry, I think, an' a girl barely walking. His wife died, but I know he misses the sea…"

"It would be company for Perry, if he will accept," Mab reasoned, well used to having children on board. "Do you think he'll accept?"

"Well, if yer want t' shift yerself an' get dressed, we can go an' see!" Jack rolled from the bunk, grabbing his own clothes. "We'd best take Will too, since he'll be in charge of yer ship…"

"I will be in charge!" Mab protested.

"On everything but sailin' matters," Jack cautioned. "A ship can't have two captains, an' a captain can't be questioned!" He grinned as she climbed from the bunk and reached for her clothes. "Yer are th' owner, but Will will be th' captain…"

"Not even in charge on my own ship," she sighed.

"Ah, yer've already got the twins wrapped round yer little finger," Jack chuckled, pulling her to him as she fastened her last button. "So I doubt they'll refuse any request yer might make." He kissed her once more, deeply, his tongue roving her mouth as she pressed herself against him. Reluctantly, slowly, he pulled away. "Are yer ready t' face yer audience, luv?" he smiled.

"I'm an Allerton… of course I am!" she insisted

"Good," Jack grinned, linking her arm in his and guiding her towards the doors. He unlocked them, pushing them wide. Although he guessed most of the men would be ashore, he strode across to the hatch, bellowing at the top of his lungs. "All hands on deck, drunk, asleep or otherwise!"

Mab winced, half-deafened by her proximity to his shout, but, from the sound of grumbling and stomping boots below, Jack's order was being obeyed. Ross and Saul, the first to emerge, found themselves hauled to one side. "I want yer t' go to th' other ships an' get all their crews here too," Jack ordered.

"What's it all about, Cap'n?" Saul puzzled.

"Th' quicker yer do as I ask, th' quicker yer'll find out!" Jack growled, sending the young pirate scurrying across the gangplank towards _The Mary Gale_, whilst Ross hurried towards _The Tarantara_.

Nathan, Will, Archie and Joshamee emerged a few moments later. "Most are ashore, Cap'n," Joshamee apologised.

"Well, they'll miss out, won't they," Jack smirked as he saw those from the two entertainers' ships making their way towards the gathered pirates.

"He's asked you, hasn't he?" Nathan demanded, looking to Mab who could not contain her grin. The large man pounded Will on the back, nearly knocking the younger pirate from his feet. "Told yer!" he crowed, charging forwards and grabbing Mab, swinging her round with delight. "When's the ceremony, Cap'n?"

"Thank yer, Mister Jones fer ruinin' m' announcement," Jack glowered, wondering if he should rescue Mab before she became too dizzy. "There'll be a party in th' Bride over th' next two nights, half-crew rotations!"

Nathan finally put Mab down, and she staggered back to Jack, only to be caught up by Lucius and Rufus who dashed over from the other ship. "So this means you're rejecting my suit?" the acrobat chuckled, having caught Nathan's comments and hugged her tightly. "Congratulations, Mab," he beamed.

"I also have another announcement," Jack called, bringing silence to the chaos on deck as Mab found herself hugged by Lucius and then the rest of the pirates that were on board. Those from _The Tarantara_ stood to one side, looking somewhat bemused by the whole celebration. "An' I doubt even yer can guess this one," he glared at Nathan as he retrieved Mab from Joshamee's embrace. "As yer know, I have had a number of requests from men volunteering t' man _Th' Mary Gale_ and t' look after Mab fer me when we're apart…" He slipped his arms around Mab. "Do yer want t' tell him?"

"Congratulations, Captain," Mab chuckled, nodding towards Will who's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"M… me?" he gasped, his voice nearly squeaking in shock.

"You an' Ambrose," Jack confirmed. "We'll turn th' store area into a cabin fer th' two of yer… an' fer somebody else if I can persuade him…" he continued. "But, as yer last order from me, yer an' Ross can row Mab an' I ashore…"

"Aye, Cap'n," Will grinned, hurrying to release the one remaining ship's boat. "Can I tell Ambrose?"

"If yer can find him," Jack laughed. "But yer comin' with me an' Mab t' find yer helmsman first…"

"An' th' other news?" Joshamee asked eagerly.

"Yer can shout m' announcement as loud as yer like," Jack beamed. "In fact, th' louder, th' better!"

88888

Jack led the way through the back streets of Tortuga, hoping to find his quarry at home. He held Mab's hand in his, Will following closely behind. Finally, he stopped before a run-down looking property and knocked smartly on the closed door.

"Quit your knockin'!" a voice called. "You'll break th' hinges!" Footsteps could be heard within.

"Are you sure he is the man you want?" Mab asked worriedly.

"He's th' best… bar m'self, of course," Jack boasted, smiling genially as the door opened to reveal a tall, disgruntled looking man with closely cropped hair.

"What d' you wa… Captain Sparrow?" he frowned on recognising the man outside of his door. "What can I do for you?" A small child toddled behind him, peering out at the strangers from the safety of her father's legs.

"I have a proposition fer yer," Jack explained. "May we come in?"

"I ain't in th' market for that kind of work anymore," the man, Patrick Starr apologised, making to shut the door.

"Not even if I said I'm looking fer a helmsman fer a legitimate job… an' one where children are welcome on board?" Jack tempted.

"Who for?" the tall man asked suspiciously.

"Fer th' entertainer ship, _Th' Mary Gale_," Jack continued. "Can we come in?" he repeated. "Yer never know who's listenin' when yer do business in th' street…"

Cautiously, Patrick opened the door wider, scooping his daughter up in his arms. "And who exactly are 'we'?" he pressed.

"This is Will Bennett," Jack introduced. "He's one of m' crew, but he'll be captain on th' ship…"

"And?" he prompted, looking to Mab.

"This is Mab, one of th' entertainers," Jack explained. "An' soon t' be m' wife…" For a moment, the man was silent, clearly remembering his own dead wife from the pained expression on his face. "It will be a safe job," Jack tempted. "An' as Mab's young brother will be on board, yer children will be welcome…"

"Let me see if I'm getting this," the tall man reasoned. "You want me to be helmsman on this ship, I'll be safe from th' Navy, and I can take my children on board?"

"Yup," Jack agreed, nodding. "An' yer'll be paid more than generously fer yer services…"

"What's th' catch?" he frowned.

"None," Jack assured him. "Th' ship is old an' a little sluggish, but most of th' time yer'll be touring with th' entertainers."

"And the rest of the time?" he queried.

"Ensuring that m' beautiful wife is able to meet up with me regularly," he grinned.

"When do you sail?" he demanded, still clearly not yet convinced by Jack's offer.

"In three days," Jack announced. "I'm due t' stand a few rounds over the next two nights at th' Bride… fer m' bride," he chuckled. "Then give th' men a day t' sober up an' we'll be heading to San Juan fer a wedding…"

"I'll let you know," Patrick shrugged. "I need t' think on it…"

"What's to think on?" Will interrupted, perplexed by the man's reticence. "You'll be at sea again and your children will be with you!"

"I said I'd let you know," he repeated firmly. He wanted to talk it over with his son, knowing that despite his eagerness to accept Jack's offer, his was not the only life that would be affected by his decision.

Jack nodded. "We sail in three days," he stressed. "If yer are comin', be on th' docks before we leave."

"I will, Captain," Patrick nodded, before nodding to Will. "Captain… Mistress…" He opened the door, bidding them to leave.

"We'll leave yer t' yer considerations, then," Jack sighed, having hoped that the man would have agreed immediately, but respecting his caution. He guided Mab through the open door, Will following.

"I'll let you know before you sail," the tall man confirmed. "One way or th' other." He nodded once more to Jack before shutting the door firmly behind them.

88888

Reviews? They make the chapters come faster… honest!


	95. Party at the Bride

Chapter 95 – Party At The Bride

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – else it is mine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta and to those that have reviewed: Smithy – not long to go now; SparrowsVixon – I'm glad you think so; Mrs KiLupin-Darcy – I'll throw some more cliffies just for you soon!; 1BabyBoy – does Jack do quiet? Hmmm"

**Chapter 95 – Party At The Bride**

"Guess you really got 'im then?" Giselle snorted as she spotted Mab at the bar of the Faithful Bride. "I suppose I should congratulate yer," she sniffed.

"I understand it is you that I have to thank for Jack finding me again," Mab acknowledged cautiously, remembering her previous fight with the whore. "Grazie." She did not want another spat, especially as she had been drinking for several hours with her brothers and the pirates.

"It weren't me," she admitted reluctantly. "It were Charlie McTulloch… he saw yer up in th' Keys an' then spotted th' ship just before the hurricane…"

"Still," Mab reasoned. "If you had not taunted him, it may have been too late…"

"Yeah, well…" the whore conceded. "I guess I've always had a soft spot fer th' fool… but don't yer tell him that!"

"I won't," Mab smiled, pleased that she appeared to be taking it so well. "Jack is buying… would you like a drink?" she offered.

Giselle grinned. "Well, if Jack's buyin'… I'll have a large brandy!"

"Beth," Mab called, seeing Lucius' sweetheart serving. "A large brandy for Giselle on Jack's tab, two rums and another round of ales for the crew…"

"I'll see to it straight away," she shouted back, struggling to cope with the rowdy crowd of pirates. News of Jack's impending marriage had stunned many pirates, if not those of his own crew, and many were crowded into the tavern, intent on drinking themselves senseless on Jack's tab if at all possible.

As soon as Bethan served her the rums, she nodded to Giselle and made her way back to where the main of the crew were ensconced. "I thought yer'd got lost," Jack protested as she sat next to him once more, squeezing between him and Benedick.

"I bumped into Giselle," Mab shrugged, leaning against Jack contentedly as she sipped the rum she had just fetched and passing him the second beaker.

"Blimey!" Will chortled. "I didn't hear any fighting!"

"An' she left unscathed?" Ambrose laughed.

"We agreed a truce… I think," Mab reasoned.

"Yer mean she's given up on snarin' me," Jack interrupted, snorting, wrapping his arm about Mab. "I'm a good catch, I'll have yer know!" he boasted.

"So they say," she snorted, putting her hand to his cheek to fend off his indignant expression. "And you are such a very good catch!"

"Just yer remember that, Missy," he growled good naturedly, hugging her back. They had been in the tavern for most of the afternoon and, emptying his beaker, he was feeling very pleasantly blurred. "Do yer want t' head back t' th' ship fer an hour or so?" he suggested, winking lewdly at her.

"The Archers is nearer…" Mab offered, not entirely trusting Jack's rowing skills when he had drunk as much as he had that day, although she knew she was only marginally less drunk.

"Th' Archers it is then," Jack declared, stumbling to his feet and offering her his arm with a flourish. "If yer'll excuse us, gentlemen," he announced grandly, "m' lady wishes t' rest…"

Ribald catcalls greeted his words as Mab took his arm, the two of them weaving towards the door together, leaving them in no doubt that Jack's true intentions were known. But despite the crew's laughter, she thought there would be little likelihood of any loving, reasoning both she and Jack too drunk to do anything but collapse on the bed and prepare themselves for the evening which she feared would be even more riotous. However, Jack's hand sharply smacking her backside as they left persuaded her otherwise.

"I thought you were drunk?" she accused, wobbling along the street with him towards the inn.

"Not so drunk that I can't enjoy yer company," Jack chuckled. "An' yer body," he added mischievously.

"So I see," she remarked dryly, arching her eyebrow at him as she walked with him, wondering if she would have enough stamina to manage two days of piratical celebrations. She was beginning to doubt it.

88888

Two days later, Mab no longer doubted; she was sure that she did not have enough stamina to keep up with the crew of the pirate ship although, to be fair, with the half-crew rotation that Jack had devised, she and Jack had technically drunk twice as much as the men. "Best bring 'er," Jack slurred, nodding to Nathan whom he had brought along in anticipation of such a need. He staggered to his feet, enabling the still sober cook to pick up his unconscious lover, putting her gently over his shoulder as those still capable of walking made their way towards the ship. Jack had also arranged to have a number of boats waiting for them, wanting to be aboard the pirate ship that night so that he would be there to oversee the loading of supplies as the pirates prepared to depart on the following day.

"Captain Sparrow?" a voice called from the darkness.

Jack peered, weaving alarmingly, into the shadows. "Starr?" he blinked, his muddled brain finally recalling the man's name. "Have yer m… made yer decis… decision?"

"I have," Patrick Starr announced, picking up his sack of belongings and ushering his children before him, wondering if it was a good idea considering the state of the pirates.

"Find a pl… place on a boat then," Jack instructed. "Yer'd best see Seb f… fer a bunk t'night…"

"Seb?" the tall man frowned, following the pirate's slurred speech with some difficulty.

"Sebastian," Nathan interrupted, realising Jack would not likely make much sense until morning. "Mab's brother. He's the captain of _The Tarantara_… I know they've a few spare cabins…"

"Cabins?" Patrick puzzled having expected to have to sleep in a hammock.

"Aye, the two ships are more homes than ships, if you know what I mean," Nathan confided. "I'd kill for a galley the size of the one on Mab's ship!"

"That's the smallest ship, yes?" the tall man asked, squinting into the darkness.

"Aye," the burly cook confirmed. "They're Italians… take their cooking very seriously!" He paused, handing the unconscious Mab down to Archie in the nearest waiting boat. "Pass your children down," he urged, reaching to take the sleepy boy who gripped his father's leg tightly.

"It's all right, Wyn," Patrick assured his son, picking him up himself and handing him down to the nearest pirate in the boat, closely followed by his daughter and then his sack of belongings before scrambling down himself. "I hear there's a boy about your age to play with on board, too," he encouraged, taking Dinah on his lap, eager to feel the sway of a ship beneath his feet again.

"I'll take you to Seb as soon as I've got Mab to bed," Nathan chuckled.

"That's my j… job!" Jack protested.

"Yes, Cap'n," Nathan grinned, winking at Patrick. "I'll just safely deposit her on your bunk…"

"I sh… should h…ope so too!" Jack grumbled, climbing up the Jacob's ladder of _The Black Pearl_. Nathan watched, amazed when his captain reached the deck without mishap, before handing Mab up to those on deck.

"And she says I drink like a nancy," Sebastian chuckled, leaning over the side of the ship and hauling her on board. She slid over the rail, not even coming to as her feet thudded to the deck.

Nathan, climbing up after her, picked her up again and carried her through to Jack's cabin before returning to the main deck. "Seb, this is Patrick Starr and his two children… he's to be Mab's helmsman. Could you find him a cabin until things get sorted?"

"Of course," Sebastian smiled, reaching his hand out to the other man. "Welcome to the family, so to speak," he grinned. "You'd best come across to _The Tarantara _then for tonight… I doubt you'll see Mab or Jack before midday."

The men, those sober, chuckled amongst themselves whilst those that were drunk stumbled below to find their hammocks… with varying degrees of success. Tomorrow the ships would be loaded with supplies and then they would make their way to San Juan… for the wedding.

88888

Reviews make my day and help chapters come quicker…. honest!


	96. He's What?

Chapter 96 – He's What

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney – else it's mine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta. And thanks to all of those of you that have reviewed, especially: Smithy – your wait is at an end; SparrowsVixon – is Jack ever anything but?; 1BabyBoy – well, Mab does have an excuse for it; MrsKiLupin-Darcy – I'm not done with cliffhangers yet!

This chapter is dedicated to the strangely self-professed Willabeth fan, Smithy! May the affliction pass soon!

Chapter 96 – He's What?

"He's what?" Will Turner gasped, looking at the pirate in disbelief.

"Cap'n's getting married," Owen repeated. "He wants me t' escort you an' th' fair Elizabeth here to San Juan for the ceremony…"

"But…" Will spluttered. "How?"

"I've a small dory in Jack's favoured cove," Owen revealed. "She isn't much, but she'll see us safely to San Juan, don't you worry…"

"I don't know," Will worried, glancing anxiously at his visibly pregnant wife.

"If Jack Sparrow is getting married," she declared, "I'd have to be in labour to miss it!"

"But you've only three months to go…" he fretted.

"Will Turner, we are going!" Elizabeth insisted. "Now I suggest you arrange for somebody to watch the forge whilst I start to pack!"

"I'll arrange some supplies and then go and wait in the cove for you," Owen offered. "I'm known to Captain Groves and I'd hate t' bump into him…" The_ HMS Amersham_ had been in the harbour when he had sailed by the entrance and he knew that to be recognised would mean his death.

"We know the cove," Elizabeth assured him, turning to her husband. "Well, go on!" she urged. "Or else I'll go without you!"

"I'll rig a tarp," Owen suggested. "It'll keep you shaded at least…"

"Thank you, Owen," Elizabeth smiled, glaring at Will who had still not left. "Go!" she screeched.

Will, realising he was not going to win, sighed heavily. "Yes, dear," he nodded, resignedly heading for the door.

88888

As he helped Elizabeth across the deep sands to the waiting boat, Will ruefully admitted to himself that Owen had not been exaggerating when he had called the fishing dory small. Easily capable of being handled by a single man, he admitted to himself that there would be little chance of privacy during the voyage.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" he asked, wishing that Elizabeth would change her mind and yet knowing that she would not.

"Are you mad?" Elizabeth snorted, handing the extra basket of provisions she had brought with them to Owen. "I am not missing this for anything!"

She accepted the pirate's hand into the boat, scrambling awkwardly to sit under the tarpaulin that he had rigged to shade her as Will shook his head in exasperation, throwing their belongings in after her before helping Owen push the craft from the beach.

"I still say this is a crazy idea!" he muttered to himself, jumping into the boat as Owen did the same. The pirate raised the jib and the boat gently headed from the calm waters of the cove out into the open sea. "How long do you reckon it will take?" he asked.

"Six days if we're lucky, two weeks if we're not," Owen shrugged. "We can stop over in Santo Domingo for fresh water in roughly three days…"

"Changing your mind yet?" he remarked, glancing at Elizabeth as she made herself comfortable.

"No!" she insisted. "I have to see it for myself for I still can't believe that anybody could be stupid enough to marry Jack!"

"So," Will pressed, turning to Owen. "Who is she?"

"A nice girl from a respectable family," he explained.

"How she'd meet Jack then?" Will asked wryly.

"I'll let Jack tell you," Owen smiled.

"So what can you tell us?" Elizabeth pressed.

"She's a good cook, is a dab hand at mending clothes an' a natural up the rigging," he offered. "She's also partial to a spot or two of th' Captain's rum…"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, remembering when Jack had tried to get her drunk when they had been marooned together. "He hasn't changed his tack then?" she chuckled. "Still using rum to woo the ladies?"

"But she can nearly drink him under the table…" he laughed.

"She can what?" Will spluttered. "I thought you said she came from a respectable family!"

Elizabeth merely chuckled, delighting in the thought of a woman, of whatever background, that could take on Jack Sparrow at his own game. "And?"

"I don't think there's anything else," Owen frowned. "Other than the fact that they are hopelessly in love," he shrugged.

"Jack Sparrow… hopelessly in love?" Now it was Will's turn to laugh. "I've heard it all now!"

"Well, in a few weeks, you'll see it all too!" Owen insisted. "And then it will be my turn to laugh – at your expressions!"

88888

Elizabeth almost began to wish she had not been so insistent on going when the squall hit their small boat four days out from Port Royal, forcing them to take shelter in a cove on the southern coast of Hispaniola. Soaked and shivering, she was grateful for the small fire that Owen had managed to coax to life.

"We'll wait it out here," Owen announced as he finalised lashing the tarpaulin from the boat between two trees, ushering Elizabeth beneath it before turning to fetch their belongings from the boat, hoping that they would be able to eat something warm, despite the weather.

"Whereabouts are we?" Will asked.

"A day or so from Santo Domingo," Owen guessed, knowing their approximate location by experience even if he did not know it exactly. "We'll load up again there and then push on to San Juan."

"At least we're half way…" Elizabeth shivered, holding her hands to the fire as Will wrapped his arms about her, trying to warm her up.

"I told you this was not a good idea…" he began.

"Oh shut up, Will!" Elizabeth cursed. "I'm cold, wet and pregnant, not a bloody invalid!"

"Elizabeth!" he chided.

"Oh come on, Will!" she retorted. "You're such an old woman sometimes… you'd make a saint swear!"

"That's no excuse for you to do so," he chastised, gratefully taking the beaker of warm tea from Owen and passing it to his wife. "Now, enough of the language and let's get this down you," he urged. "You might feel more yourself when you're warm…"

"Hah!" she snorted, but took the beaker, wrapping her fingers around it, savouring the warmth. "Thank you, Owen," she acknowledged, sipping it cautiously.

"You're welcome," he smiled, pouring another two beakers before joining them beneath the tarpaulin. "It'd be better with sugar," he sighed, "but at least you thought to bring tea…"

"Having travelled with Jack, I knew what to expect," Elizabeth remarked sourly.

"Aye, there is that," Owen chuckled, glancing at the sky. "I think it's breaking already," he offered. "Give it an hour or so and we can sail on…"

88888

Will watched Santo Domingo slip from the horizon, a regretful sigh escaping his lips. He had tried to persuade Elizabeth to stay in the town or, even better in his mind, book passage on a sturdy ship back to Port Royal, but she would hear none of his arguments. Elizabeth was determined to see Jack Sparrow married and nothing on earth would dissuade her from what he considered folly. He could see that she was finding the journey difficult and worried about her and their child that she carried. He knew that obstinacy was in her nature and, to be fair, he had known what she was like when he had married her, but admitted to himself that it was a foolish hope to think that her pregnancy would in any way change her headstrong behaviour. He glanced across at her, smiling as he caught her eye.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, sweating in the heat that had followed the squally storm, using a wrapper from some of the food that they had brought in an effort to fan herself.

"Just wishing we were there already," he evaded, knowing she would not welcome his true wishes that she was safely at home and not in a small dory as they sailed towards the Mona Passage with another two or three days sailing ahead of them.

"Look," Owen called, pointing ahead of them. "There's Puerto Rico!"

Elizabeth turned excitedly, if clumsily, holding her hand across her face as she squinted in the dazzling light that glinted off the sea. "See!" she declared, looking back towards Will. "We're nearly there!"

"Nearly?" he sighed, shaking his head as he too looked at the distant smudge on the horizon. "It will still take us at least a day."

"That's still one day less than yesterday," she smiled.

"You're so astute!" he remarked dryly, shaking his head as she poked her tongue out. "See what I have to put up with?" he sighed, turning to Owen.

"I'm just glad I'm single," the pirate chuckled, having found the couple's regular disagreements a welcome distraction to the boring journey.

"Stay that way!" Will advised sagely. "It's safer!"

"Oh, I intend to," Owen laughed. "I fully intend to."

88888

Reviews? I can't promise they'll make the next chapter come quicker as I am caring for both my elderly parents at the moment – my father who is disabled following a stroke some years ago and is currently bedridden with illness plus my mother who has just had a hip replacement. I am so busy running around after them, I don't know if I'm coming or going. Please bear with me until they are better. Ta!


	97. The Search For A Church

Chapter 97 – The Search For A Church

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, else it is mine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta and to all of those of you that have reviewed. I am sorry for the overlong delay in updating, but my elderly mother has needed care following a hip replacement and my elderly father who had a stroke a number of years ago has recently deteriorated in health and has needed constant care. I will try my best.

Chapter 97 – The Search For A Church

Mab smiled at Will as he manoeuvred _The Mary Gale _ alongside _The Black Pearl_, the other pirates throwing lines to lash the two ships together. Noise from below deck warned her that Pericles and Wyn, her new helmsman's young son, were awake and playing with Costard. She knew that Jack had been pleased to persuade Patrick to join her ship, for he had retired from the sea when his wife had died, and he had been forced to bring up his two young children alone, taking whatever bit jobs he could find in Tortuga. Employment that allowed him to sail and keep his children with him had, in his eyes, been God sent.

She grinned on seeing Jack and waved to him. "Nice to see you're awake, old man," she shouted across the narrowing gap.

"I thought yer might have changed yer mind," Jack called back as his men prepared to push the gangplank between the two ships. "An' less of th' old, yer cheeky minx… yer won't be callin' me old in a few nights time!" His comment drew ribald comments from those nearby, but Mab ignored them.

"All right," she laughed, "ancient man then!" She chuckled at his indignant expression. "Are you coming aboard?" she asked.

"I'm not sure if I'm fit an' able enough," he retorted, folding his arms and pouting at her.

Mab leaned down, picking up Patrick's daughter, Dinah, stopping her toddling down the hatch head first. Smiling, she saw Patrick coming in search of his wayward daughter. "Yours, I think," she sighed, handing the child over before turning back to Jack. "Well then, you'll have to wait until the men can rig the chair for you," she teased.

"Enough of yer sauce, miss…" Jack spluttered, hurrying across the gangplank as soon as it was secured. "Come here so I can tan yer hide!"

"I thought you'd be more interested in breakfast," she offered. "I've cooked…"

"You implyin' I need ter build my strength?" he teased, slapping her backside none too gently as she turned towards the hatch, before pulling her back in his arms and kissing her deeply.

"Ow!" Mab protested. "You can kiss that better later," she scowled. "But I was serious about breakfast. Perry and Wyn are awake, and I've just rescued Dinah…"

"It's like an ark of people," he mused as he followed her to the galley, watching as she picked up the large cookpot of oats before carrying it below where Patrick had rounded up the children. Ambrose was putting out the bowls and Will scurried down the stairs behind them.

"You wait until we have a few more animals," Mab chuckled.

"You'll be comin' ter my ship then," he insisted. "Bennett," he nodded. "Any problems?"

Ambrose looked to Will, presuming Jack was talking to his taller twin. "None at all," Will assured him, "but then, you should know that since you didn't let us out of your sight the entire trip!"

Mab laughed at Jack and began to ladle out the food. "Ambrose, could you fetch another bowl from the galley for Jack…" she asked.

The short pirate hurried off, returning a few moments later with an extra bowl. "Cap'n…" he began, handing the bowl over and frowning. "Or should that be Jack now," he mused, "seein' as you're not my captain…"

Will laughed and clouted his twin around the ears as he sat. "No, I'm your captain, you runt," he teased.

"Jack'll do fine," Jack replied, shaking his head at the twins and musing that he would miss their antics. But they had been the natural choice to look after Mab for him and had volunteered for the duty… plus there was the added bonus that they had not been on deck when Theodore Groves had been on board and therefore could not easily be proven pirate by the Navy.

Thomas and Ethan, her other two new crewmen, hurried to the table, having remained on deck to ensure that the ship was firmly lashed to _The Black Pearl_ on their side. They had joined in Tortuga, together with Patrick, but Mab knew that she still needed more men. "Your brother is on his way," Thomas advised her, pushing his fringe out of the way as he sat eagerly. "Or more of them," he puzzled, still trying to remember relationships within what remained of the old troupe. "There's three in th' boat…"

"Would you go and catch the line, Perry?" Mab asked her youngest brother. "And tell whoever it is, if they want to eat to fetch a bowl…" She shook her head ruefully as she ladled Jack's portion, hoping she would not run out. "I wonder if I'll ever cook enough…" she sighed.

"Yer want ter employ a cook," Jack suggested. "Save yer doin' it all th' time…"

Mab took her own portion, having served the others and left the pot in the middle of the long table. She sat next to Jack, kissing him on the cheek. "I enjoy the cooking," she admitted, "but it is just the extras that keep turning up… the ragtags…" She looked up on hearing booted feet on the stairs. Pericles raced back to his breakfast, closely followed by Sebastian, Rufus and Lucius, all carrying bowls that they had collected from the galley before descending into the hold.

"Who you calling ragtags," Lucius retorted, pushing Sebastian to one side to get to the ladle first.

"An' I can cook," Sebastian retorted. "Although I don't have the time to…" He wished that the cook employed by Brett had not left the ship in the Cayman Islands, but the man had not been comfortable around the pirates, and he had not pressed the matter. At least he had been the only man to leave – a cook was replaceable, but the skilled musicians that Brett had gathered, would not be.

"Well, I have a vacancy for deckhand if you are hungry," she teased, tilting her cheek to accept his greeting kiss.

"I think I'll pass," he chuckled, squeezing onto the wooden bench between her and Pericles.

"There's always potboy, if deckhand's too grand," she chuckled, scraping her bowl as he poked his tongue out at her. She turned to Jack. "When do you want to go ashore?" she asked. "Do you want to take one of our boats, or one of yours?"

"We'll go when we're ready," Jack shrugged, still eating. "An' we might as well take one of yours… they're smaller…" He leaned forwards, turning to Sebastian. "I wonder if that man in th' market has any more sheet music?" he chuckled.

"I think we have enough," the oldest Allerton smiled, knowing they had what had been brought in San Juan earlier as well as the entire accumulation from _The Tarantara_. "I thought it was more fabrics and priests you were interested in today…"

"It is," Jack grinned. "An' let's hope we can get it all sorted today." He threw his free arm about his lover. "Th' sooner, th' better, eh?"

Mab matched his grin. "You can row then," she chuckled, nodding to the others who remained at the table as she rose. "And you can draw straws to see who does the pots," she smiled.

"That's not fair," Rufus protested jokingly. "Seb's the senior – he should do it!"

"An' Will," Ambrose reminded him. "Let's leave th' captains to it!"

"I don't care who does it," Mab laughed. "As long as it is done before I get back, else you're not getting lunch…"

"Let's leave them to argue it out between them," Jack chuckled, putting his arm around her and guiding her from the hold and up onto the main deck. "An' we'll go ashore t' find th' best fabric possible for your dress," he promised, nuzzling her ear.

"How will you know?" she teased. "Will you be entering a women's shop with me?" She well remembered his previous refusal and their argument when he had first brought her to San Juan.

"I think I'll have to," he sighed theatrically, rolling his eyes for good measure. "Knowing you, you'll have sackcloth in order t' save money…"

"Not if you are paying," Mab teased, waiting until he had climbed down to the boat left by Sebastian and the others, before carefully joining him, her scarlet dress cumbersome as she made her way to the bobbing boat. She sat cautiously, not wanting to get her skirt wet and reached for an oar, but Jack picked them both up himself and started to row towards the quayside. As soon as they bumped against the wooden pilings, Jack scrambled up, securing the boat before offering Mab his hand.

"Priest first?" she asked quizzically.

"Aye," Jack agreed. "Then we can take yer time in choosin' th' fabric!"

Mab grinned, slipping her hand into his as they walked through the large gateway into the city. "So, let's find a church, she smiled, then paused, trying to remember which street to go down in the confusing maze. "Which way?"

"This," Jack announced, taking her hand and leading her left along the street that followed the high town wall, then turning right and left again. Mab hurried to keep up with him, his step eager as he led her along before, finally, pausing outside of a small church.

"How did you know this was here?" she teased, totally baffled as to where she was in the town.

"That tavern there," Jack laughed, nodding across the street to a tavern he had frequented on more than one occasion.

"Ah, and there was me thinking you were a God-fearing soul," she chuckled, sobering as she climbed the small flight of stone steps and pushed open the heavy wooden door.

"Not likely," he retorted as he followed her, feeling distinctly uneasy at being inside a church.

Mab slipped her hand from his, walking towards the altar and crossing herself before looking around the church, remembering the last two occasions she had been in one and shuddering. If it had been any other man but Jack, she would have never set foot in a church again, whatever the inducements.

88888

Will it go smoothly? Reviews will help focus my mind, honest!


	98. One of Two

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, else it is mine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta and to all of those of you that have reviewed in my absence.

Why do I always seem to be making apologies. Maybe because I lost heart and have had so much aggro at home lately. I am hoping that things will now become easier for we have had to put my disabled father into a care home as we could not cope. I cannot promise I will be a good uploader, but I will honestly try. Reviews would really help chivvy me.

**Chapter 98 – One Of Two**

Sp: "_Can I help you_?" the elderly, grey-haired priest enquired as he emerged from a side door, wondering who was in the church at such an early hour. He looked Jack up and down suspiciously, rubbing his balding pate.

Sp: "_Ah, yes… we would like to book a wedding_," Jack informed him, shuffling on his feet awkwardly. Mab smiled reassuringly at him, although she too felt nervous in the church, well able to remember her previous wedding only a few months before.

Sp: "_I see. When for_?" the man asked, seemingly surprised at the request. He glanced at Mab's stomach and wondered if it was more a case of having to wed than wanting to.

Mab caught the motion and stiffened, offended by his blatant assumption. Sp: "_I am not with child!_" she snapped, looking to Jack before starting back down the aisle towards the door. She felt that she would rather delay the marriage and have the ceremony elsewhere than have the balding priest perform the ceremony.

Sp: "_No, we are getting married because we want to. Don't people do that any more_?" Jack retorted angrily. Sp: "_Or is it because your congregation are so morally corrupt that a genuine desire to marry surprises you?_"

Sp: "_I am sorry_," the elderly priest apologised, belatedly realising his error. Sp: "_I just thought you were… a pirate_…"

Sp: "_He is!_" Mab retorted, half-way along the aisle, not pausing her step. Sp: "_The Captain!_"

Sp: "_Oh…_" The priest looked even more worried, glancing nervously at Jack, fearful of what an angry pirate might do to the small town… and to him.

It: "_There must be other churches. I will not be judged like this!_" Mab called angrily in Italian as she stood by the door and waiting for Jack, knowing it highly unlikely that the priest would understand.

Sp: "_I was willing to offer a generous donation, on certain conditions, but I guess you have lost that now_," Jack shrugged.

Sp: "_I am sorry. I did not mean to judge_," he flustered, wondering exactly how generous a donation the pirate had been willing to offer and whether it would stretch to the repairs that he desperately needed to do to the building. Sp: "_It is just an unusual request… for a pirate_…"

Sp: "_It is not me you want to be apologising to, but my lady! And you had better make it a damned good apology!_" Jack growled.

Sp: "_I jumped to conclusions. I apologise, Miss_," the balding man said gravely, bowing his head, hoping he could rescue the situation… and the donation.

Sp: "_It is Mistress_," Mab informed him coolly, slowly walking back towards Jack, her booted feet echoing in the empty building. Sp: "_I am a widow_." She looked to Jack, again speaking in her native tongue. It: "_It is up to you_," she shrugged.

It: "_No, you were insulted_," Jack insisted, shaking his head. It: "_Your decision_."

Mab sighed heavily. It: "_My dealings with priests are somewhat soured of late_," she reasoned. It: "_Yours is the greatest need. I will be guided by you_."

It: "_All right_," Jack nodded, accepting her reasoning and looking grudgingly towards the priest. Sp: "_Here are my conditions_…" He reached out, taking Mab's hands in his as she reached him, glad that despite having a fiery temper, she still remembered caution – caution that would be extremely important once she was his wife. Sp: "_We want a private ceremony_," he instructed. Sp: "_Just the two of us and nobody is to find out about it. Then we want a second larger wedding with guests_…"

Sp: "_It is just that the names will be different_," Mab explained on seeing that the priest was confused by the request.

Sp: "_I see_," the grey-haired man frowned, looking to Jack as he realised what they were asking, and why. Sp: _Your name, I presume?_"

Sp: "_Yes_," Jack confirmed. Sp: "_My real name to be used in the private service, and the name everybody knows and loves me by in the second_."

The priest looked at him, clearly unconvinced about the second ceremony despite the offered purse, although he guessed that God would overlook the irregularity if the couple were, in fact, already wed.

Sp: "_I want my lady to be my proper wife with all that it entails – and I want the ceremonies soon_," Jack insisted. Sp: "_Within a month_." He knew Mab would need time to sort her dress and did not want to spoil the ceremony for her by having it rushed. Plus he knew he needed to give the Turners time to arrive, for the dory would not make good time.

Sp: "_Three weeks from today_?" he offered.

"For which ceremony?" Mab asked turning to Jack in confusion. "The one for just the two of us, or the other one?"

"They'll both be on the same day, eh?" Jack shrugged, turning to the priest. Sp: "_Both ceremonies on the same day_?"

Sp: "_Yes_," he nodded.

"They can't be!" Mab protested in alarm. "How can I sneak away on the same day?"

"We can pretend we're stayin' in a tavern in th' town," Jack suggested.

"But I have to bathe, dress, prepare…" she flustered, wanting to do things how they should be done… properly.

"So how will we manage it?" Jack frowned, admitting to himself that they would both find it very hard to sneak anywhere on the morning of the ceremony without arousing suspicion on at least one of the three ships if not all.

"I…" Mab looked to him in confusion and then to the grey-haired man, who had been trying to follow their conversation with little success. Sp: "_Can we do the proper ceremony on a different day? Now even?_" she asked.

Sp: "_Now_…" Jack grinned, liking the idea the more he thought of it. He too looked towards the priest. Sp: "_Can we_?"

Sp: "_It is unusual_," he shrugged. Sp: "_But my next service is not for an hour_…"

Sp: "_Well then, marry us now_," Jack urged.

Mab turned to the priest. Sp: "_But your vow, Father, that his real name will never be repeated_," she insisted.

Sp: "_It will never be_," he assured her, taking Jack's proffered pouch of money and secreting it beneath his robes, relieved that his earlier mistake had not lost him the donation. Sp: "_Just let me change_."

Jack waited until the elderly man had disappeared through the same door he had entered from earlier before wrapping his arms about Mab, kissing her deeply. He grinned as she returned the kiss. "You sure yer happy t' marry me like this?" he pressed. "In secret…"

"I'll marry you however and whatever it takes," she admitted wryly. "This is for us, John Sixsmith… let the crew have their fun next week…"

Jack smiled softly as she said his real name, a name he had not heard for many years. "Aye," he agreed. "Although I dread t' think how riotous they'll be…" He glanced up on hearing the door open, stepping back from his lover and dropping his arms to his sides as the priest returned, his ceremonial stole across his shoulders. Jack sighed as he felt Mab stiffen. It: "_This is different, this is me_," he whispered in Italian.

Mab glanced at him, grateful for his reassurance. It: "_I know it is_," she smiled, but still felt uncomfortable on seeing the priest so robed, his attire bringing painful memories sharply back to her.

Sp: "_If you are both ready_," the balding priest prompted, "_perhaps we may begin_?"

Jack nodded and, smiling at her, took her hand and led her towards the altar where the priest placed a heavy tome. Although Jack assumed that he knew the words by rote, it appeared that the man liked the reassurance of the large, leather clad book of service before him. The priest looked at the two of them expectantly and Jack squeezed Mab's hand, smiling as she returned the gesture despite his feeling her tremble.

Sp: "_The ring_?," the priest prompted, looking to Jack, who looked in horror at Mab before pulling off his own tourmaline ring.

"If yer like, I'll give yer a proper one in a week's time," Jack whispered to Mab as the priest took the ring from him and placed it before him on the open pages of the large book.

"Your ring is fine," Mab smiled. "It is special…"

"I'll make sure it fits then," he assured her, turning back as the elderly man coughed.

Sp: "_We are gathered here in the sight of God_," he started once he had their attention, "_to celebrate the marriage of_…" He looked questioningly at Jack.

"John Sixsmith," Jack offered, shuffling his feet awkwardly at the admission.

Sp: "_The marriage of John Sixsmith and_…" He paused once more.

"Mab Staunton," she replied quietly, the name leaving a bitter taste in her mouth that such a special day for her and Jack should be soiled with Brett's name.

Sp: "_John Sixsmith and Mab Staunton_," the priest smiled, glad that at least he had not mangled the English names too badly, "_with the formal ceremony of __the giving of a ring. This ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver, for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May this ring always remind you of the vows you have taken_."

Sp: "_Now, if you will repeat after me_," he intoned. "_I John, take you Mab, to be my wife…_"

Jack grinned at her nervously as he spoke the words. Sp: "_I John, take you Mab, to be my wife_…"

Sp: "_To have and to hold from this day forward_," the grey-haired man continued.

Sp: "_To have and to hold from this day forward_," Jack repeated.

Sp: "_For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer_…" he prompted.

Sp: "_For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer_…" Jack continued, squeezing Mab's hand as he said the words better and richer, knowing until recently how poor she had been and how utterly he intended spoiling her.

Sp: "_In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part_," the priest intoned.

Sp: "_In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part_," Jack smiled, offering a brief prayer that they would have many years together.

Sp: "_And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness_," the man added, catching Jack's eye as if daring him to say the words, not thinking a pirate could ever be faithful from what he had seen and knew of their reputations.

But Jack held his gaze, confident in his words as he finished his vows, for he had not been with another woman since he and Mab had first made love despite his womanising past, nor had he wanted to. Sp: "_And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness_."

The priest smiled, hiding his surprise at Jack's words, before turning to Mab. Sp: _"And now you, Mab, repeat after me… I Mab, take you John, to be my wedded husband_."

Sp: "_I Mab, take you John, to be my wedded husband_," she replied, sounding more confident than she felt, grateful for the contact of Jack's hand around her own.

Sp: "_To have and to hold from this day forward_," the man droned.

Sp: "_To have and to hold from this day forward_," she repeated, glancing sideways to smile at Jack, eager for a time soon when they could be alone together.

Sp: "_For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer_…" he prompted.

Sp: "_For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer_…" Mab continued, although she cared little in truth for the riches his profession could bring. The fact that Jack loved her and loved her enough to want her to be his wife, was more than enough for her.

Sp: "_In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part_," the priest intoned.

Sp: "_In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part_," Mab repeated, sadly remembering how brief his first marriage had been, hoping that if his first wife was watching from the heavens that she was happy for him.

Sp: "_And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness_," the man added, grateful that the ceremony was nearly at an end.

Sp: "_And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness_," she smiled, turning to Jack, who grinned back at her, barely noticing as the priest blessed the ring that Jack had given him before handing it back to her lover.

Jack took the proffered ring, making to place it on her finger. He smiled, realising that the diamond ring he had given her already adorned her finger and he suspected that she had not removed it even to wash. "Yer'll have t' take that one off, luv," he chuckled, watching as she did as he bid, nearly dropping it as her hand shook nervously. "How abouts I look after it until we decide where it fits?" he offered, pocketing the ring before she dropped it and slipping his own tourmaline one onto her finger.

The priest took both their hands, joining them together and wrapping his stole about them. Sp: "_What God has joined together, let no man tear asunder and may this ring be a reminder of the vows you have taken_," he cautioned, making the sign of the cross above their hands. Sp: "_With the powers invested me, I now declare you man and wife_…"

"Guess we've done it now," Jack joked, turning to kiss her. "Mistress Sixsmith…"

Sp: "_If you would be so kind as to sign the register… with your real name_," the priest interrupted.

Jack broke the kiss reluctantly. "We'd better finalise it," he chuckled, following the elderly man into a side room and waiting whilst he dipped a quill into the dusty inkpot, filling out their details before asking them both to sign. He was surprised to see that both the pirate and his wife could write, for many of his congregation were illiterate, but held his tongue.

Sp: "_I will see you in three weeks time_," he offered. Sp: "_Now, if you will excuse me_…"

Sp: "_Of course, Father. Thank you_," Jack replied, leading Mab out of the church. He paused at the bottom of the steps, pulling Mab into his arms. "Mistress Sixsmith," he murmured, kissing her deeply.

"Mistress Sparrow," she corrected, knowing she would never be able to use her true married name, although she knew she would have to tell Sebastian that they had already married, and the reason why, but nobody else. Nor would she ever reveal Jack's true name, not even to her brother. She sighed, realising it was the first proper secret that she would keep from her brother and knew that, as Jack's wife, her loyalties were now torn between her family and her husband and she hoped that she would never have to choose.

88888


	99. Arrangements

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, else it is mine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink for being my beta and especially to my character's namesake for her kind review.

**Chapter 99 – Arrangements**

Jack chuckled as they left the church, looking at his tourmaline ring on her hand, glad that it had fitted. "Come on, then… let's go an' make yer m' wife proper!"

"The White Horse?" she smiled, chuckling. "Remember I have to be back onboard in time to cook lunch…"

"I'm sure they won't starve," Jack shrugged. "Plenty of hard tack ter keep 'em going…"

"Yes, but I still have to sort a dress…" she sighed.

"You can do that this afternoon," Jack reasoned, hurrying her along the streets towards the inn.

"I don't want to have to hurry though," Mab protested. "Not today…" She paused, putting her hand on his arm. "Let's find the dress, cook their lunch and then disappear for the rest of the day and night?" she suggested. "I will need to see that Seb looks after Perry after all…"

"All right," Jack conceded, taking her in his arms again. "But t'night yer are all mine with no distractions!"

"And this afternoon too," Mab smiled, "if we hurry. We can still book the room now though, if you want?"

"I can sort that later, he offered. "Let's find yer a dress…" He grinned, delighting in the thought of spending money on her… and on something that she could not refuse.

"I know a good seamstress," Mab offered, remembering the shop that Jack had refused to enter before.

"Eh?" Jack puzzled, until he remembered. "Ah, yes… we'll try not ter argue this time though…"

"I wasn't arguing," Mab chuckled, frowning for a moment as she got her bearings and headed back towards Teresa García Ramírez's shop. "Do you want to come inside and haggle money… and then leave us women to discuss actual details?" she suggested. "That wouldn't offend your husbandly sensitivities too much, would it?"

"All right," he sighed, resigned to having to go in. "But as soon as we've agreed payment, I'm gone…"

"Sì, of course," Mab chuckled, wriggling her bottom at him before opening the door. A small bell chimed as they entered and, after a few moments, the seamstress appeared from the back of the shop.

Sp: "_Can I help you_?" she asked, looking surprised at Jack's presence.

He smiled, wishing he were elsewhere, thinking it better that Mab explain their presence. Sp: "_I am looking to purchase a wedding dress_," she smiled.

Sp: "_I see… what fabric do you require_?" the woman continued, nodding to herself as Jack's presence made sense.

Sp: "_What fabric do you have_?" Mab enquired.

Sp: "_I have silk, brocade, linen, cotton… we are a busy trading town after all_," she chuckled. Sp: "_It is more a case of which you would prefer? When do you need the dress for_?"

Sp: "_Silk_," Jack interrupted, eager to be outside. Sp: "_And the finest you have got. In three weeks? This should cover whatever is required_…"

Sp: "_Three weeks? I'm not sure I can do that_..." she worried.

Sp: "_If it costs more to buy in help, I am willing to pay_," Jack assured her.

Sp: "_With help, I am sure I can do it_," she reasoned, chuckling as she saw Jack start to edge towards the door. Sp: "_I can see you are eager to leave... perhaps you would like to wait outside whilst your lady and I discuss details?_"

Sp: "_Thank you_," Jack beamed, hurrying outside.

Both women laughed at his departure. Sp: "_Now, let us talk details. Bodice? Sleeves?_" Teresa smiled.

88888

Jack looked up, smiling in relief when Mab finally emerged from the seamstress' shop. "Yer all sorted?" he asked hopefully.

"Sì," Mab nodded, "and I'm costing you a fortune!"

"I should hope so too!" he insisted, wondering what the two women had decided on. "But I need t' get yer back to _Th' Mary Gale_ to cook lunch for th' others…"

"Are you not going to eat with us?" Mab wondered, having thought he would have done so. "I'm cooking pasta," she tempted.

"Alas I have things t' sort," Jack apologised. "But as soon as you are all sorted, I'll come an' collect yer…" He leaned close, nibbling her neck as his hand snaked about her waist. "T' consummate our marriage," he husked.

Mab smiled, arching her neck in pleasure. "I'd better hurry then," she chuckled.

"Aye, yer'd better do," he insisted, slowly breaking away and leading her towards the docks. He was relieved to see Rufus and Matthew slightly ahead of them as they threaded their way through the crowded market. "Wait up, yer two," he called, smiling as they stopped and turned on hearing his voice. "Are yer heading back?"

"We are," Matthew confirmed. "We were just browsing for the wedding…" He looked at Rufus before turning to Mab, winking. "Old scruffy here needs a new waistcoat," he sighed dramatically. "And that shirt…"

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes!" Rufus protested. "At least they're clean!"

"If threadbare…" Matthew teased.

"They're…" he spluttered, before finally realising he was being ribbed. "You…" he glowered.

"Well," Jack interrupted before they could start again. "Could you take Mab back fer me? I've some business ashore that cannot wait…"

"Aye," Rufus nodded. "Of course…" He crooked his arm to Mab, smiling as she took it.

"I won't be long," Jack assured her, kissing her briefly on the lips before melting away into the crowds.

"What's he up to then?" Matthew asked, frowning.

"Just Jack being his normal mysterious self," Mab shrugged, having no idea herself. "Probably pirate business…"

"Ah, the 'ask no questions' kind," Rufus nodded sagely.

"I'd presume so," Mab smiled, accepting Matthew's hand down into their waiting boat as they reached the quayside. "I guess I'll find out later…"

88888

But Mab could never have guessed Jack's real intentions as he scurried through the streets, intent on ensuring everything was readied for when Mab had finished cooking. His first stop was the inn they usually stayed at, El Caballo Blanco (_Trans: The White Horse_), booking their best room for the rest of that day, the night and the next night too. He paused, not sure how to phrase his request as he slid more coins across the counter. "I want clean sheets," he insisted, "an' new, scented candles…"

"Yes, Capitan," the owner nodded, unable to conceal his surprise as he responded in his heavily accented English. He looked as Jack slid yet another coin towards him. "And?" he asked, puzzled by Jack's caution.

"I want flowers," Jack said quietly. "Th' sort that women like… an' lots of them."

"Fl… " the man gasped, unable even to say the word, such was his shock.

"Aye," Jack confirmed. "I'm here fer m' weddin', so I think th' occasion calls fer some…"

"Your w… wedding, Capitan?" the man spluttered in surprise. He knew Jack was a pirate captain, and that Mab had not been the first woman he had entertained at his establishment. He had been shocked by Jack's demands, but the reasoning had stunned him even more than what he had requested. "Today?"

"I want this fer t'day, but th' ceremony's not fer another three weeks," Jack admitted. "Yer know women… they need t' sort things…"

"Indeed they do," the owner agreed, nodding his head sagely, remembering his own wife's exorbitant expectations on their wedding day. They had nearly broken him financially, but he reckoned that the pirate could at least afford whatever his woman wanted.

"I also want two bottles of yer best rum plus some cold meats an' bread an' such," he demanded, knowing that he and Mab would not be leaving the room to dine.

"And is there anything else?" he asked hopefully, wondering how much he could add on to his costs.

"No," Jack insisted. "Just what I've asked fer."

"I shall see to it myself," the man acknowledged, pocketing the coins.

"I'll be back within two hours," Jack cautioned. "See that it is done!"

"Of course, Capitan," the owner assured him. "I shall see to it immediately."

Assured that his demands would be met, Jack hurried back along the narrow streets to the church. He knew that he would get little chance to be alone over the coming weeks, and intended getting as much sorted as quickly and as quietly as he could. He fidgeted on the step, waiting for the service to end, before slipping in to speak with the priest, his request surprising the man as much as it had the owner of the inn. But, finally, Jack was content that all had been arranged and, humming happily to himself, he found a bollard by the quayside, waiting for one of the ship's boats to come ashore. And the sooner one did, the sooner he could make Mab properly his wife… and for that, he could not wait.

88888


	100. Speechless

Chapter 100 – Speechless

Usual disclaimers – If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, else it's mine.

Usual thanks to Pendragginink (the missing one) for being my beta. And especial thanks to ElizabethLizzie for adding my stories to her faves… reviews are even nicer! ;)

**Chapter 100 – Speechless**

Mab hurried into the galley, intent on getting back to Jack as quickly as possible, filling the pots that she would need with fresh water before she could cook the pasta for the main meal for those on board _The Mary Gale_. She was glad that Sebastian had managed to find a new cook for _The Tarantara_, freeing her from having to help cook for the others too.

"You came back then," Sebastian teased, poking his head around the doorway. "We were facing mutiny if I had to cook!"

"Seb…" she smiled, looking a little anxiously at him. "Can I have a word…"

Sebastian looked at her, frowning. "What is the matter?" he worried, closing the door to the galley behind him.

"I have a confession," Mab admitted. "I… I need you to care for Perry for me… for the rest of the day and tonight…"

"Why?" he pressed, wondering what the reason was behind her unusual request.

"Jack and I… we… well… we got married today…" she flustered.

"What?" he gasped, his mouth agape. "But what about… well, everything!" His hands flew into the air, unable to express his disbelief with mere words. "I wanted to… Doesn't your family matter any more?"

"No," she interrupted, moving to clasp his hands before he clouted one of the many pots hanging above his head. "No, it's not like that… We'll have a proper ceremony in three weeks time, it's all arranged…"

"So what was today then?" he demanded, angry that his intentions of giving her away had been foiled.

"Seb… please," Mab said quietly, glancing through the windows to look out onto the main deck, ensuring that nobody else was within earshot. "It is just that Jack's real name is not Jack, nor Sparrow… and he wanted to marry me in his real name…"

"Which is?" he glowered.

"I cannot tell you," Mab admitted, glancing to the deck before anxiously looking back to him. "I know we have never had any secrets before, not anything, but this is not something I can share…" He glared at her, clearly unhappy. "Seb, Jack wanted me to be his wife properly," she tried to explain. "If he had married me as Jack Sparrow, then it would not have been legal…"

"I suppose so," he conceded grudgingly. "But I would have still liked to have been there," he insisted.

"And in three weeks you can," she assured him. "Nobody else knows, just you… I could not keep that a secret from my big brother, could I?"

"So I still get to give you away?" he reasoned.

"Sì," she nodded. "There will be a big, proper ceremony in the church, with family and all the crews present plus some friends of Jack's that he's sent for… but he needed to keep his true name a secret. Can you understand?"

"I'd have liked to think he would have trusted me," Sebastian sighed, "but I guess I'll just have to get over my disappointment." He took her hand, looking down at the ring. "Although others may guess when they see this…" Mab smiled as she looked at the tourmaline ring herself. "I'll look after Perry," he assured her, "and for as long as the two of you need to decide your wedding is properly consummated." He hugged her, kissing her on the forehead. "Will two weeks be enough?"

"Oh!" Mab gasped, breaking free of his hug and clouting him. "You cheeky…"

He danced back out of reach, scrambling for the doorway and throwing it open hastily. "All right, three weeks," he called over his shoulder, running rapidly for his own ship, fearful that she might actually throw something at him.

"Just be back for lunch!" she shouted, not bothering to close the door as she turned to find what she needed to cook the meal. "A little more pasta, I think," she murmured, heading towards the food store below, knowing that all of her brothers as well as Rufus and Matthew would likely turn up to eat. The quicker lunch was served, the quicker she could be alone with Jack, and that time could not come soon enough for her.

88888

But Sebastian came back before lunch, hurrying down the steps to the galley just before Jack, who had finally managed to get back to _The Black Pearl_ and then across the gangplank to Mab's ship. "I suppose I should welcome you to the family," Sebastian said quietly, aware that others were too close for him to speak normally.

"She told yer then," Jack sighed, grinning. "She said she would… guess she can't keep a secret from yer, can she?"

"Once others spot your ring on her finger, it won't matter whatever she says," Sebastian reasoned, sniffing appreciatively as he entered the galley.

"Aye, well I've an answer fer that," Jack smiled, wrapping his arms about Mab as she stood next to the galley stove. She smiled, leaning against him as he kissed her neck. "Yer goin' ter have t' change yer ring back," he apologised.

"But…" Mab protested, turning to face him.

"Just fer a few weeks," Jack assured her. "Else, like Seb said, it won't matter what we say, they'll all know!"

"But…" Her protests were silenced by his kiss, his nimble fingers slipping his tourmaline ring from her hand before she could protest further.

"This ring is just as good," he assured her, putting his ring back on his own finger before reaching in his pocket for the ring he had given her a few weeks before.

"But Jack!" she cried in dismay.

"Yer don't want t' let th' cat out of th' bag now, do yer?" Jack reasoned, slipping the other ring onto her finger. "It'll be back on yer hand soon enough, I promise yer that." He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms about her, his hands automatically reaching for her backside.

"I suppose so," she sighed, trying to ignore his caresses.

"If you two want to disappear, I can serve," Sebastian offered, knowing by Jack's actions that he was eager to get Mab ashore. "I'll look after Perry until you return… whenever that is," he winked.

"Thanks, Seb," Jack grinned, releasing Mab from his embrace and, grabbing her hand, hurrying towards the door. "I've a boat waitin', an' I'll even row!" he chuckled, watching appreciatively as she climbed down, beating him to the bobbing boat in her eagerness. "Slow down, Missy," he urged. "There's no fire… other than in m' groin!" He smacked her hand as she reached for an oar. "Sit down," he chided. "I said I would row!"

Mab smiled wryly, smoothing her scarlet skirts as she sat in the boat, watching appreciatively his muscles through the opening of his shirt as he rowed them shorewards. "Did you…" she began.

"Yes, I booked th' inn, don't worry," Jack assured her. "Th' room is ours fer t'day an' tonight… an' longer if we want it!"

"Longer?" she teased. "Do you have enough stamina?"

"I'm not th' one who passed out in th' Bride," he retorted, throwing the line up to a passing docker before scrambling up to make the boat fast. He leaned down, offering Mab his hand. "Well, are yer coming?"

Mab grinned, taking his hand and clambered with as much grace as she could manage from the boat. Jack slipped his arm about her waist, leading her towards the gate. "An' now, Mistress Sparrow, you're all mine!" he insisted, hurrying down the narrow streets to the inn.

"I've been all yours for a long time," Mab admitted. "Since I first saw you…"

"I know," Jack chuckled, pushing the door open and ushering her inside.

"Ah, Capitan Sparrow," the owner beamed on seeing Jack. He turned, reaching the large key down and slid it across the counter. "All is as you requested."

"Thank yer," Jack nodded, taking the key and hurrying towards the stairwell. "We won't be requirin' anything else…"

"Of course, Capitan," the man replied, but his assurances fell on deaf ears as Jack hurried up the stairs with Mab, leading her up and up again until they reached the last door on the second floor.

"Close yer eyes," Jack instructed, waiting until she did as he said before unlocking the door and taking her hands in his. He backed cautiously into the room, glancing around, grinning as he saw the number of blooms his coins had bought. He knew it would soon be gossip at how many flowers he had purchased and that the crew would hear and likely rib him, but he did not care… not today. As he had requested, a small table had been set with food and two bottles of rum sat in the middle of the table. It was perfect.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Mab sighed, wondering at the delay and the strange scent of the room.

"In a moment," he assured her, letting go of one hand to take the key from the outer lock and closing the door behind them, locking it once more. "Now yer can…" Mab opened her eyes, a half-strangled gasp the only noise from her lips. "Got yer speechless, have I?" Jack teased, reaching for her laces.

"I… I…" Mab gave up trying to speak and threw her arms about his neck, pressing her lips enthusiastically to his, her eyes welling with tears.

"So I can take it that yer like them?" Jack murmured, slipping her scarlet dress slowly down her body, his hands resting gently on her hips.

"They're beautiful," Mab admitted, breaking away slightly to look at the flowers once more. It looked as if Jack had cleared the market of flowers and their sweet, heady scent filled the room; she had never seen so many different colours. "Ti amo, Jack!"

"Well, don't expect them too often," he teased, removing his sword belt and grinning as she turned her attention back to him. She cursed, struggling with his belt. "After all, I have a reputation t' maintain…"

"Sì," she chuckled, relieved to have finally removed the cumbersome leather belt before starting on his equally awkward sash. "I hate this thing," she muttered, finally throwing it across the room when she managed to unknot it.

"It's m' badge of rank," Jack reminded her. "Can't be a captain without a sash now, can I?"

"I know," she smiled, moving closer, her fingers brushing against his groin. "But it delays me undressing you…"

"Well yer've nothin' in yer way now," Jack grinned, pressing himself against her hand as she started to untie his breeches, his own hands hurriedly slipping her undershift down and then reaching for her undergarments.

"That's true, I haven't," Mab teased, taking her time in pushing his breeches down, knowing he was delighting in seeing her naked. "Boots!" she frowned, kicking her own off.

"Can't yer do them fer me?" Jack murmured. "Just this once…"

Mab sighed, shaking her head ruefully as she crouched down, taking Jack's boots off for him as he balanced, with varying degrees of success on one leg and then the other, until he stood before her barefoot. "Happy now?" she smiled, accepting his hand to rise.

"I will be when yer screamin' m' name on that bed," Jack retorted.

"Well you're the one who couldn't take your own boots off," she teased, squeaking as he grabbed her hands and placed them back on the top of his breeches.

"Damn yer, woman," he threatened. "Stop teasin' me an' hurry up!"

Mab chuckled, continuing to slide his breeches slowly down his legs until he stepped out of them.

"That's it!" he declared, backing her towards the bed. "I cant' wait no longer!"

"But your shirt…" Mab reminded him, reaching for the buttons.

Jack grabbed his shirt, yanking it over his head in one fluid motion. "What shirt?" he demanded, pushing Mab back onto the bed. She fell onto the covers, laughing at him. "Now, if yer've no other complaints, I'd like t' make yer m' wife…"

88888


	101. A Surprise Reunion

Usual disclaimers: I make no profit from this, merely pleasure. Anything you recognise belongs to the Mouse, all else is mine. Am now trying to upload more frequently... reviews help!

**Chapter 101 – A Surprise Reunion**

"Yer took yer time, George," Jack chided, leaning over the ship's rail as he saw the small boat approaching. "I'd just about given up on yer!"

"Perhaps if you'd given me a half-decent boat, Cap'n, we'd have made better time!" Owen George retorted. "But we're here now…"

"Aye, I can see that," Jack nodded, his eyes widening as he caught sight of Elizabeth. He turned, shouting orders as he went, wondering if Mab was aboard her ship or in the town. "Ready th' chair!" he called to Joshamee, Archie and Saul who were loitering by the hatch. "Elizabeth is here…"

"She's climbed in the past," Joshamee frowned, although he headed towards where the bosun's chair was stored when not in use.

"She can't climb if she can't reach the ladder!" Jack explained, hurrying across to the other ship. "An' remember, don't mention Mab's name!"

"She can't…" Joshamee puzzled. His eyes went round, a startled gasp escaping his lips. "You mean… she's…" Not waiting to see Jack's nod, he hurried across to the rail, peering down at the boat, nearly catching the line in his face as Owen threw it up to the pirate ship.

"Nice catch," he remarked sourly.

"Nice warning!" Joshamee countered, picking up the line and securing it before staring down at Elizabeth in stunned disbelief.

"Is that chair ready yet, Gibbs?" Jack demanded as he returned to _The Black Pearl_, disappointed to have discovered that Mab had indeed been ashore. He suspected she was at the seamstress' shop for, with only a few more days to the wedding, the second wedding, he knew they would be making final adjustments to the dress.

"All sorted, Cap'n," the portly quartermaster assured him, waiting until Will had settled his wife into the chair before hauling her aloft to join the others on deck.

"Elizabeth," Jack beamed as she appeared over the rail, clinging tightly to the ropes. "Yer look… big…"

"Your way with words astounds me at times," Will remarked dryly as he clambered over the rail, making to assist his wife as the pirates lowered her to the deck.

"Well, faced with such beauty, a man should be speechless," Jack informed him sagely, beating Will to Elizabeth and helping her from the chair.

"Hah!" Elizabeth snorted derisively. "I've been in that boat for nearly two weeks, I'm hot, tired and exhausted… and your man had better have been telling the truth!"

"Depends on what he told yer," Jack teased.

"That you are getting married!" Will interrupted. "Is it true?"

"Of course it's true," Jack insisted, grinning at them. "But alas m' lady is ashore at th' moment, so why don't yer come in t' m' cabin and take some refreshments whilst yer wait…" He nodded to Joshamee, then took Elizabeth's arm, guiding her towards the cool shade.

"I still can't believe it," Will muttered, following the pirate, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Will… have I ever lied t' you?" Jack protested, seating Elizabeth on the comfortable stern seat before turning to face his friend.

"I don't know," Will frowned. "Have you?"

"No!" Jack protested.

"Just omitted to tell or misdirected on a number of occasions," Elizabeth interjected.

"Yer wound me," Jack objected, looking hurt before grinning once more. "Even if it is true."

"So, tell us about this insane woman then," Elizabeth insisted. "I can see she exists, for your cabin is too tidy for you to have done it… or any of the crew!"

"An' how d' yer know I didn't do it?" Jack pouted. "I could have done it just b'cause I knew yer were comin'…"

"Jack… your bunk is made," Elizabeth smiled. "I've yet to meet a man that makes his own bed!"

Jack grinned. "Yer'll just have t' wait, Missy!" he retorted, enjoying the look of frustration on Elizabeth's face. "She'll be back soon…" He nodded to Nathan as he and Saul carried fresh water and some cold fare to the table.

"She's on her way," Nathan interrupted. "Saw her an' Sebastian at the quayside a few moments ago…"

"See," Jack beamed, spreading his arms expressively. "She's not a figment of m' imagination an' yer'll meet her shortly!"

Will raised an eyebrow, resisting the urge to hurry outside and see if he could spot the woman. Instead, he contented himself with pouring a beaker of water for Elizabeth and taking it across to his wife.

"An' anyways," Jack remarked, changing the subject. "Haven't th' two of yer got somethin' t' tell me?" He looked pointedly at Elizabeth's bulging stomach.

"Elizabeth's with child," Will sighed. "Although I would have thought even you would have realised that!"

"I did," Jack nodded. "An' even if it wasn't so obvious, I did know beforehand…"

"You knew bef…" Will spluttered, wondering how the pirate had found out when he had not been to Port Royal for over a year. "How?"

Jack tapped the side of his nose, delighting in teasing Will. "Ah, there yer are, m' darlin'," he beamed on seeing Mab walk through the cabin doors.

"You knew I had to…" she began, her eyes bulging on seeing Elizabeth sitting calmly within. "Elizabeth?" she spluttered.

"Mab?" the blonde woman gasped.

"You?" Will gulped, remembering the young woman whom he had handed over to the watch. "This is Mab?" He turned to his wife, recalling her mentioning the woman as being a companion to Mistress Avens. Never in his wildest imagination had he connected the two. She clearly remembered him, glaring suspiciously at the blacksmith.

"You're the one marrying Jack?" Elizabeth demanded, wondering at Mab's hostile glance at her husband. "You?"

Mab turned away from Will and slowly grinned, glancing affectionately at Jack, before nodding. "I am," she admitted. "But… how do you know Jack?"

"Don't yer remember th' tale I told yer about Barbossa an' how I got m' ship back?" Jack reminded her. "This is Will an' Elizabeth that helped me…"

"But she's the Governor's daughter!" Mab protested.

"Aye," Jack nodded. "She is that…"

Mab frowned, looking at Jack. "You knew!" she accused, advancing on him. "You knew who I was talking about, and you never once thought to tell me? You… you… cacchio!" (_Trans: prick_)

"I wanted it t' be a surprise!" Jack defended, making sure he kept the bulk of the table between him and his irate wife. "Mab…" He danced out of reach, grinning at Will. "Yer should hear what she thinks of you, mate," he laughed, for he had recognised the blacksmith from Mab's description of him, even though she had clearly not known he was Elizabeth's husband.

"I can guess," Will remarked, chuckling at Jack's predicament.

"You…" Elizabeth frowned. "How do you know Mab?"

"The woman that bumped into me as I went to work," Will explained.

"Ah," Elizabeth remembered, nodding to herself, laughing as Mab chased Jack around the table, finally catching him as he slowed.

"You're getting old," she teased as he caught her fists, pulling her against him and kissing her.

"Yer don't normally say that," he retorted, patting her backside. "An' perhaps I wanted t' get caught!"

Mab laughed at him, kissing him again.

"Well, you've proven to us you really have found somebody mad enough to marry you," Elizabeth chuckled. "Although I would never have guessed it was Mab! Is that why Owen wouldn't tell us her name, or much about her?"

"Yup," Jack grinned, taking one of the chairs from around the table and sitting, pulling Mab onto his lap. "Like I said, I wanted it t' be a surprise… like I want yer t' be m' best man, Will…"

"You want me… to be…" Will spluttered, spraying water across the deck as he choked in disbelief. "What about…" He nodded towards the open doorway.

"Th' crew?" Jack frowned. "If I asked any of them it would cause ill feelin' with th' others," he explained. "Well, will yer?"

"Of course," Will grinned, although he was unsure if being considered best man by Jack was a compliment or a compromise. He thought it a bit of both. "I'd be…"

"Cap'n! Cap'n!" Nathan dashed into the cabin, a broad grin on his face. "He's here!"

"He's…" Jack puzzled, forgetting his cook's lack of respect as he realised who he meant. "He is?"

"_Th' Camille_ has just cleared the fort," Nathan assured him.

"Oh no!" Mab groaned. "Not Alain!"

"Who?" Will frowned, wondering what on earth was going on, but Jack hurried from the cabin, intent on seeing for himself. The Frenchman's timing could not have been better, even if he was not aware of it, and Jack delighted in the thought of making the other pirate watch as he married the woman that Alain had leered over for months. Oh yes, he was definitely going to enjoy it!

88888

Reviews?


	102. Two of Two

Usual disclaimers: I make no profit from this. Anything you recognise belongs to the Mouse but everything else is mine. Since I have been so bad updating, I'm doing two chapters today... however reviews do help me remember to upload... hint!

**Chapter 102 – Two Of Two**

Mab paused at the bottom of the steps to the church, smiling at Will, Archie, Owen and Rhys who had acted as her bodyguards for the short walk from the inn as they hurried inside the church to take their places. She was glad that Jack had suggested she stay at El Caballo Blanco (_Trans: The White Horse_) for she would not have wanted even to risk the bosun's chair in her fine dress. She grinned excitedly at Sebastian, eager for the second ceremony to begin.

"It's pointless to ask if you are nervous," he teased, still stunned by the beautiful dress that she was wearing. A simple bonnet concealed most of her hair: the heavy lace veil falling to her waist in a creamy wave. and her embroidered silk dress was enhanced by a lace overcoat that matched the bonnet. Although he suspected the veiled bonnet and overcoat had not been especially made for her, they looked as if they had. He wondered how many women had been working on the dress within the town, for there was no way that the single seamstress would have been able to make it in merely three weeks.

"No, I'm not nervous," Mab admitted, shaking her head at the thought. The ruby earrings that Jack had let her wear before clinked softly as she moved her head; the matching necklace adorned her neck. "Although I don't like churches…"

"Well, perhaps today will give you better memories," Sebastian reasoned. "And the ceremony will soon be over." He squeezed her arm reassuringly. "Come on, are you ready?" Already he could hear the music starting up within the church, and he knew that they would be expected.

"Perhaps we should keep him waiting," she chuckled, but confidently walked through the open doorway into the cool, dim interior of the church.

88888

"You mustn't look!" Will chided as Jack went to turn around. "It's bad luck!"

Jack snorted, refraining from telling his friend that he and Mab were in fact already married. "Can't bloody see her anyway with that lot behind us!" he grumbled, wishing that the burly cook, Nathan, had not chosen to sit right behind him.

"Sssshh" Elizabeth hissed, glaring at the two men before peeking between the bodies of the pirate crew, smiling at Mab as she walked down the aisle on Sebastian's arm. She, at least, had the benefit of knowing what the bride looked like, for she had helped Mab dress that morning, knowing how important it would be to her to have competent assistance on her wedding day – which could only come from another woman.

"Crikey!" Nathan gasped, turning round and looking at Mab as she approached, his eyes widening in shock. He had known she was beautiful, especially when wearing one of the fine dresses that Jack had given her, but this was more. His jaw dropped. "Can I marry her instead, Cap'n?"

The cook's plea was too much for Jack, and he peered around the bodies of his crew. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, gawping at Mab as she neared him. He smirked on seeing Alain's own stunned expression, delighting in the knowledge that, as his wife, Mab would no longer have to endure his flowery greetings. The Frenchman would be cautious of causing offence – especially when backed by the might of _The Black Pearl._

"Jack!" Will hissed, bringing his attention back towards the altar where the priest waited, the creamy pages of the heavy book of service laid open.

"Mornin', luv," Jack whispered as Mab came and stood beside him. "I thought yer weren't comin'," he teased.

Mab did not answer, aware of the priest before them. As the music faltered to a stop, her hand slid across, pinching Jack's backside whilst maintaining the appearance of decorum.

"Behave," Jack hissed, jumping and trying to ignore the sniggers of the crew behind.

"I was," Mab retorted, whispering.

"Badly," he chuckled, reaching to take her hand as the priest waited for them to finish their greetings. Jack reasoned at least that way he knew what she was up to. He nodded to the priest, squeezing Mab's hand as the grey-haired man cleared his throat and began to speak.

Sp: "_We are gathered her in the sight of God_," he boomed, ensuring his voice carried to those at the rear of the small church, "_to celebrate the marriage of Jack Sparrow and Mab Staunton with the formal ceremony of the giving of a ring_," he continued. Sp: "_This ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love given freely has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver, for each is the __giver and each is the receiver. May this ring always remind you of the vows you have taken_."

Mab rubbed her thumb on the inside of Jack's hand, rolling her eyes expressively as he glanced at her. He winked, before looking back to the priest who had paused, waiting for the couple.

Sp: "_Now, if you will repeat after me,_" he continued when he had their attention. Sp: _"I Jack__, take you Mab, to be my wife…_"

Jack tried to ignore the mutterings amidst the crew as they tried to take bets to see if he would actually go through with it. He took a deep breath, then spoke confidently, wishing there was some way he could have put some money on himself. Sp: "_I Jack, take you Mab, to be my wife_…"

Sp: "_To have and to hold from this day forward_," the grey-haired man intoned.

Sp: "_To have and to hold from this day forward_," Jack grinned, looking forward to having Mab alone later.

Sp: "_For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer_…" he continued.

Sp: "_For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer_…" Jack smiled.

Sp: "_In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part_," the priest droned.

Sp: "_In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part_," Jack repeated, praying that death would be a long time off for both of them.

Sp: "_And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness_," the man prompted.

Sp: "_And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness_," Jack sighed, glad that he had finished his vows. His head whipped round as he caught a few sniggers, glaring at the culprits, his stare promising later vengeance.

The priest smiled, glad that the second wedding was going well. Sp: "_And now you, Mab, repeat after __me… I Mab, take you Jack, to be my wedded husband_."

Sp: "_I Mab, take you Jack, to be my wedded husband_," she repeated, her voice steady and sure.

Sp: "_To have and to hold from this day forward_," the man intoned.

Sp: "_To have and to hold from this day forward_," she continued, glad that after this second ceremony, she would be able to announce herself as Jack's wife. It had been agony for her, having to be secretive, when she wanted to shout their marriage to the world.

Sp: "_For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer_…" he droned.

Sp: _"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer_…" Mab repeated, grateful that the ceremony was almost over.

Sp: "_In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part_," the priest added.

Sp: "_In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part_," Mab repeated earnestly.

Sp: "_And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness_," the man continued.

Sp: "_And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness_," she announced, knowing that she could, and would, never be unfaithful to Jack.

Sp: "_You have the ring_?" he asked, turning to look at Will who had stood silently beside Jack throughout the ceremony.

Will blinked. "Th' ring," Jack hissed.

"Oh…" Will gasped, reaching into his pocket for Jack's tourmaline ring that the pirate had given him earlier. Hurriedly he handed it to the waiting priest who took it from him, placing it onto the open pages of the book of service as he blessed it.

Jack took the ring as soon as it was offered to him, slipping it, as before, onto her finger. At least this time, Mab had thought to move the diamond ring that he had given her to her opposite hand. He kept her hand in his, smiling at her.

The priest took both their hands, wrapping his stole about them. Sp: _What God has joined together, let no man tear asunder, and may this ring be a reminder of the vows you have taken_," he cautioned as he made the sign of the cross above their hands. Sp: "_With the powers invested in me, I now declare you man and wife_."

The crew, those that spoke Spanish, broke out in raucous cheering as Jack leaned close, kissing Mab deeply, his arms tight about her body. Not even a loud cough from the priest could silence them. Sp: "_Please, this is a church_!" he snapped.

"Enough!" Jack barked, glaring at his men who slowly quietened. Sp: "_My apologies for my men, Father_."

Sp: "_If you would be so kind as to sign the register_," the priest nodded, although he knew it would only be for appearances.

Jack chuckled, offering Mab his arm and following the elderly man into the side room as before. Sp: "_Thank you, Father_," Jack acknowledged, shaking the priest's hand, knowing that there would be little chance of the crew quietening once they emerged.

Sp: "_Yes, thank you_," Mab agreed, slipping her hand into Jack's as he turned towards the doorway.

Sp: "_May you have a long and happy life together_," the priest offered, wondering if it was a proper thing to do considering the man was a pirate. However, the purse that Jack had given was more than generous and far exceeded what the grey-haired man had needed to see to the maintenance of the building.

Sp: "_Thank you_," Jack nodded, opening the door and leading Mab back out into the church.

88888


	103. Mistress Sparrow

Usual disclaimers: I do not own anything that you might recognise in this story, that belongs to Disney, but anything else is mine! I make no profit from this (alas) and it is typed solely for fun. Especial thanks to JOW for her review.

**Chapter 103 – Mistress Sparrow**

Jack was nearly deafened as he walked back towards Mab's family and the Turners. No, he corrected, his family now. It had been a long time since he had thought of himself as having family. He guessed his own parents were most likely dead, for they had not been young when he had been born and his own siblings were much older than he. A gift, his mother had called him, a blessing from God… although he guessed most now thought he came from the Devil. He caught Sebastian's arm, and the younger man pulled him into a tight hug.

"Welcome to the family, Jack," he grinned, stepping back slightly. "Officially, that is," he winked, as the others converged to offer their own congratulations.

"Well," Jack announced, breaking free of the bodies. "If I can possibly get m' bride back to _Th' Pearl_, we can celebrate properly!"

"Sì, give us some air!" Mab pleaded, before being nearly torn from Jack's arm as somebody in the throng hugged her, although so tight were the bodies she could not see who.

"What are we waitin' for then?" Will Bennett called, releasing Mab and grabbing his twin's arm, dragging Ambrose down the aisle.

"A lovely couple, don't you think?" Mab remarked dryly, laughing at them.

"Don't know about that," Jack snorted. "Which one's th' bride?"

Mab laughed at him, linking her arm in his as the crew finally parted to allow Jack to walk her down the aisle. "Did you say you had some rum on that ship of yours?" she teased.

"Oh, just a barrel or three," Jack chuckled, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it. "Mistress Sparrow," he purred.

"Well come on then," Mab urged, eager to get back to the ship, walking a little faster as the crew pressed close behind them.

"I'll beat yer there!" he laughed, breaking into a trot.

Mab hurried to keep up with him, but found it hard with her dress and the shoes she was wearing. She intended changing back into her old soft boots as soon as she got back on board. "Slow up!" she pleaded, nearly stumbling as Jack hurried her down the steps and into the street.

"Sorry, luv," Jack apologised, having forgotten about her being hampered by her clothes and footwear. "How abouts we take a leisurely stroll then, eh?" he suggested.

"A leisurely stroll sounds fine," she agreed, pausing briefly to kiss him. Jack wrapped his arms about her, ignoring the jeers and catcalls of the crew, surprised to feel her stiffen until he spotted Alain Peters walking towards them.

"Madame Sparrow," he began, sighing heavily. "You look divine!"

"Grazie," Mab nodded, ensuring she kept her hands firmly out of reach. The last thing she wanted was to be slobbered on by the man on her wedding day.

"I suppose I should offer you my congratulations," he sniped to Jack. "Although how such a beautiful woman could possibly find a man such as you attractive, I do not know." He smiled, taking the sting out of his words. "But," he added quickly, "she does, and you are a very lucky man."

"Aye," Jack nodded, eyeing his counterpart warily. "That I am," he declared.

"Are you coming to the party, Alain?" Mab asked, although she knew that Jack had already asked him.

"And pass up the chance of free booze courtesy of Jack?" the pirate snorted. "Of course I'm coming!" he boomed.

"Well, we will see you shortly," Mab smiled, stepping around the pirate and hurrying past him. "And if you let him within ten feet of me on board, I'll murder you," she hissed to Jack as they left the Frenchman behind.

"I'll throw him overboard if needs be," Jack assured her, grinning as they continued on their way towards the docks, aware of the covetous glances others were giving his bride.

Mab laughed at the thought, hurrying as fast as she could through the town until they paused at the edge of the quayside. She looked downwards, wondering how best to get down into the small, bobbing boat below. Several of the crew had raced ahead, intent on being the ones to row Mab back to the pirate ship and, from the state of a few of them, the odd punch had clearly been thrown during 'discussions'.

"Why don't yer take yer shoes off?" Jack suggested. "An' maybe yer head-dress?"

"It's pinned on," Mab explained, knowing how long it had taken her and Elizabeth to get it set properly on her head that morning. "But the shoes would be a help…" She leaned on Jack, hoisting her skirt slightly to remove her shoes. "No peeking, you lot!" she cautioned, glaring at those below who were staring up at her.

"Or I'll lash yer to th' grating m'self!" Jack warned, pleased at how rapidly his men averted their eyes as Mab hitched her skirts up and reached cautiously to climb down. Jack held her shoes in one hand, helping her onto the first rung. She wobbled slightly, but clung tightly to the ladder, eventually reaching the boat below without mishap. She accepted Will's hand, sitting cautiously in the boat.

"You all right?" Will enquired, thinking she seemed anxious in the boat and unlike her usual self.

"I will be once I'm on board safely," Mab admitted, knowing exactly how much the precious dress had cost and fearful of marking it. She took her shoes from Jack as he joined her, smiling gratefully at him as he sat beside her.

"Yer goin' t' change?" he asked, understanding how worried she was about the dress.

"I don't know," Mab sighed, wanting to remain in the dress for as long as she could, knowing it unlikely that she would get another chance to wear the beautiful outfit. "Do you think I should?"

"Save yer worryin' about it," Jack reasoned, nodding to himself as the men started to row carefully back towards the ship, not wanting to splash Mab with a missed stroke. "Or maybe stay in it fer an hour or so and then change?" he suggested.

"I'll change before we get too drunk," Mab promised. "Or perhaps if we sneak away for a while…" She chuckled, aware that those in the boat could well hear her words.

"If?" Jack spluttered, his voice rising. "If?" There's no if about it, young lady!" he insisted, intent on getting her alone in the cabin at the first opportunity.

Mab laughed at him, leaning across to kiss him on the lips, relieved to see that the bosun's chair was already being lowered by those on board.

"Y' know," Jack mused. "Fer once, Alain was right… yer do look divine!"

"I should hope so," Mab chuckled, accepting his help to rise and get into the chair. "It cost you enough!"

"An' worth every peso," he assured her, kissing her once more before waving to those above to start hauling. She held her shoes tightly in one hand, gripping the rope firmly with the other as she started to rise. "Gently, lads," Jack called, not wanting her dress ruined.

"Hurry up, slowcoach," Mab teased, aware that she was likely to beat Jack on board as he lingered in the boat, his hand trailing down her legs to her bare feet as she was lifted up.

"Just admirin' th' view," he grinned, waiting until she was out of reach before eventually climbing up himself, catching up with the chair as Mab reached the ship's rail.

"You know it well enough," Mab retorted, poking her tongue out at him.

"Indeed I do," Jack assured her. "But t'day, it's even more beautiful than ever," he winked, climbing over the rail and shoving Ross Doyle out of the way so that he could help his wife from the chair.

Mab took his arm as soon as she was clear, allowing Jack to guide her over to where she could see the crew had set up trestles that groaned with the weight of the food and drink piled upon them.

"I see Seb's been busy as well," Jack commented as he spied a number of pasta dishes amongst those that Nathan and the crew had prepared.

"Well, we need something to give you energy," she teased, linking her arm about his waist as she leaned closer, running her tongue along his ear, nipping his earlobe and laughing at him.

"You makin' references to m' age again?" Jack pondered, slapping her backside gently. "I don't hear yer complainin' when we're in m' bunk…"

"Experience, my dear," she assured him, although her eyes were promising mischief.

"Aye, I've plenty of that," he laughed, taking the two beakers of rum that Paul Burrows brought across to them.

"Grazie," Mab nodded to the pirate, before taking one of the beakers from Jack. She sipped cautiously and was glad that she did so, for it was as she had suspected – Jack had managed to find some of the stronger rum. "Are you trying to get me drunk again?" she chuckled.

"As if…" Jack replied, an almost innocent look on his face.

"It won't be much fun if I pass out," she retorted dryly, breaking away from him briefly before being enveloped in a tremendous hug from Nathan who had only just clambered over the rail.

"I don't intend lettin' yer drink enough ter pass out," Jack assured her, grabbing her beaker of rum before she could spill it. "Let go of m' wife, Jones! Yer'll break her ribs!"

Reluctantly, the burly cook unhanded Mab, kissing her soundly on the cheek before grinning and heading eagerly towards the refreshments. "I think I ought to change now," Mab worried, knowing that despite the crew having cleaned up, the chances of more such hugs from them would mean that her dress would soon be ruined.

"I'll come an' help," Jack grinned, winking at Paul nearby as he followed her to the cabin. Mab went to click the lock shut, her hand beaten by mere moments by Jack's. "Alone at last!" he chuckled, taking her in his arms and kissing her deeply. "Don't worry, I don't intend that… not yet, anyway!" he laughed.

"And what if I do?" Mab teased, her hand on his chest.

"Well, Mistress Sixsmith," he growled huskily. "Who am I ter refuse m' wife?"

"So help me out of this dress," she urged, her hands already reaching for the fastenings of his breeches, aware that any loving between them would have to be hurried and half-dressed.

"With pleasure," he assured her, slipping the overcoat from her shoulders before reaching around and feeling his way down her back to the bow of her laces, working the knot undone. Eagerly he loosened her dress, sliding the lace sleeves from her shoulders until she stood before him in just her undergarments. "Ah, Mab…" he sighed, backing her towards the table.

Mab glanced over her shoulder, aware of where he was directing her. "Jack!" she protested with a squeal as she bumped up against the rim of the large table.

"Up yer go," he urged, lifting her gently until she sat before him. "Now… lean back… I promise I'll not bruise yer."

88888

Mab sat up, wriggling off the table and walking over to Jack, reaching up to carefully unpin her headdress. "Did you think to bring over one of my dresses?" she asked, hoping she would not have to dress again before hurrying over to _The Mary Gale._

"Of course," Jack assured her smugly. "It's hangin' in th' starboard side cabin…"

Mab kissed him quickly before hurrying to find it. "Jack!" she gasped, spluttering in shock as she saw the dress that was hanging there, for it was not one of hers. Somewhat low cut, the dress was made from a plum coloured brocade, it's three quarter length sleeves generously edged with creamy lace while yet more lace edged the neckline.

"What?" he called, although he knew full well what she was referring to. "It's just an old one I found in th' hold…" he evaded, having been unable to resist buying her the dress when he had seen it in the town earlier in the week.

"One that just happens to match your new frock coat?" Mab retorted, snorting as she slipped it over her head.

"Aye, amazin' that," Jack reasoned, coming to stand behind her, his hands lingering on her waist before slowly lacing the dress. "D' yer like it?"

"It's beautiful," she admitted, smoothing the skirts as she turned to face him. "Grazie, Jack…"

"Yer welcome," he chuckled, enjoying her delight at his gift. "But I think we'd better go an' make merry with our guests…"

"Indeed we should," Mab agreed, taking his proffered hand and following him out onto the deck.

88888


	104. The Wedding Party

Usual disclaimers: I do not own anything that you might recognise in this story, that belongs to Disney, but anything else is mine! I make no profit from this (alas) and it is typed solely for fun. Especial thanks to JOW for her review.

**Chapter 104 – The Wedding Party**

Mab ruefully acknowledged the ribald cheers and catcalls from the crew as she and Jack emerged from the cabin. She grinned as Sebastian caught her eye, chuckling as he shook his head in resignation at her disappearance, for he had suspected that the two of them would not have been able to keep their hands off each other for long. Indeed, they had not even given him time to return from the town and fetch his tabor before they had fled to the solitude of the cabin.

"Will yer be playin' fer us then?" Jack asked, delighted to see that the troupe had gathered on his ship with their instruments. He had thought to ask them, but did not in case they felt that they would rather celebrate the wedding than perform.

"We cannot have Mab's wedding without music," Sebastian grinned, reaching into his waistcoat pocket to reveal her silver whistle. "And you're still part of the troupe," he teased.

"You'll sing?" Jack turned to Mab, his expression hopeful.

"If you haven't tired me out too much," she chuckled, taking the whistle from her brother and slipping it around her neck.

"What d' yer mean?" Jack teased, whispering in her ear. "I'm th' one that did all th' work!"

"And I'm sure I'll be doing my fair share later," she laughed, kissing him once more.

"That you will, Missy," he retorted, pulling her against him.

"Is everyone back?" Sebastian asked, looking around the deck and trying to count bodies.

"I don't know," Jack shrugged, nuzzling Mab's neck. "Ain't been here fer a while…"

"So I gathered," Sebastian retorted, snorting and nodding to himself as he counted the decks as full as could be. "Alain has arrived," he cautioned as he spotted the pirate captain climbing over the rail with a few of his more senior crew. He remembered his sister's dislike of the French pirate and his flowery greetings and from the expression on her face, her feelings had not changed.

"So he is," Jack sighed. "Brace yerself, luv," he warned, before chuckling to himself. "Oh, yer did that earlier," he leered, his breath tickling.

Mab did not answer, but merely raised her eyebrow at him.

"Mab!" Pericles' shrill voice could be heard, and she found herself under attack by her youngest brother, Costard and the other two small children, Wyn and Dinah, who had come over from _The Mary Gale._

"God, th' ship is going t' sink if we have any more people on board," Jack chuckled, ruffling Pericles' hair.

"Are we?" the boy gasped, his eyes wide.

"Nah, of course not, lad," Jack assured him. "I was only teasin', savvy?"

Pericles looked in askance at Mab, relieved when his sister nodded. "Good!" he declared, dashing off with his posse of tiny terrors towards the refreshment tables.

"Water only!" Mab shouted after him, aware of how much alcohol was available on the ship.

"Don't worry," Patrick Starr assured her, chasing after his own children as well as Pericles. "I'll see to them… if I can ever catch the little buggers!"

Jack laughed at her helmsman's predicament as he tried to keep up with them, ducking through the crowd, trying not to lose sight of them. He turned on hearing booted feet approach.

"Ah, I see you have changed already," Alain pouted as he came to stand before them.

"Indeed," Mab smiled, glancing at Jack. "My husband was most helpful…"

Alain frowned, unsure of what he was missing as the nearby crew of the pirate ship sniggered and nudged each other. "I'm sure he was," he reasoned.

"Help yourself to food and drink" Mab insisted, waving towards the laden trestles.

"Aye, all yer can eat," Jack assured him, smiling charmingly at his guest. Alain grunted and headed towards the drink, sure that he would be able to speak more closely with Mab later that evening.

"Do join him," Mab urged his men who stood uncertainly on the deck, their ears still ringing from their captain's explicit instructions as to their best behaviour.

"Thank you, Mistress," the leader of them acknowledged and, nodding to Jack, they hurried towards the tables.

"Thank God, he's gone," Jack hissed, already regretting having asked Alain to the party, but knowing he could not have come up with a plausible excuse… and he had so wanted to taunt Alain at the ceremony. At least it would not be for long, for he knew that as soon as was possible, he and Mab would be sneaking away again.

"I'll start, shall I?" Sebastian asked, chuckling at Jack's expression.

"Aye, brother," Jack grinned, savouring the word. "Give us a song!"

"Sì, per favore," Mab agreed as she took Jack's hand and headed towards the food, ensuring that she went to the end furthest from the Frenchman and his men.

"Remember that you'll be singing later!" Sebastian called after them. "And no, I don't care if it is your wedding day!"

"Nathan must have been up all night cookin' this," Jack mumbled, taking a plate and lading it with food.

"Not that you'd have noticed," Mab teased, for she suspected that he had been drinking somewhat heavily the night before. She had missed him, having slept alone at the inn, but she knew that they at least had to be seen to follow traditions.

"No, I didn't," he shrugged. "Too busy tossin' an' turnin' in m' bunk," he admitted, following her with his own plate of food to a quieter spot near the steps to the quarterdeck, not that anywhere was particularly quiet on board now that the troupe were playing and the pirates singing – occasionally in tune.

"You? Toss and turn?" Mab chuckled, sitting beside him on the step.

"Aye, I was all on me onesies, an' I didn't like it!" Jack protested.

"Well, you will be when I'm not on board," she reminded him. "I won't be with you all the time."

"Hmmm," he considered, looking at her hopefully as he munched on a chicken leg. "We'll see about that…"

"Jack!" she chided. "You know that I cannot stay with you!"

"An' what if yer bump into Captain Groves again?" he countered.

"It's not a crime to be a pirate's wife," Mab chuckled, "whatever Alain might think!"

"I suppose not," he sighed, wishing he could persuade her to stay with him all the time. He knew Nathan would more than welcome her assistance in the galley and his delight at her presence in his own bunk went without saying.

"So you'll just have to get used to being on… what do you call it… on your onesies," she smiled, leaning across to kiss him.

"Aye, I guess I will," he reluctantly agreed. "Although we'll have ter sit down an' work out when an' where we're goin' ter meet up again…" He knew Sebastian was keen to take the two entertainers' ships touring again, having chaffed at sitting in San Juan harbour for three weeks.

"Well, I can either sail to Tortuga to meet you," she suggested, "or here… or anywhere else the twins might know."

"Aye, either or," he nodded.

"You've married me now," she chuckled. "You don't get rid of me that easily!"

"I don't want ter be rid of yer at all, as well you know, Missy!" he protested, pouting.

Mab laughed, putting down her plate of food as Sebastian caught her eye, indicating for her to join them. "You have to mingle," she sighed, her trailing fingers slipping from his. "I have to sing…" Already she could hear the troupe starting to play Scarborough Fair, and she hurried across to them.

88888

Jack reluctantly mingled, although he delighted to hear Mab singing with her family and the new members of the troupe. Whatever he may have thought of Brett, the man knew good musicians and had chosen well those to play on _The Tarantara_. He sauntered across to where Elizabeth was sitting in the shade on one of his best chairs from his cabin, Will leaning against the doorframe next to her. He could see Elizabeth was enjoying the entertainment and, from the look of surprise on Will's face, the blacksmith was too.

"Yer've not heard m' wife sing b'fore?" Jack enquired, leaning next to Will and smiling at Elizabeth.

"I have," she admitted. "Mab sang for Mistress Avens and some of her friends at the picnic in Father's meadow… but Will has not."

"Yer did not attend th' Trelawny weddin' then?" Jack frowned, having heard from Lucius that their performance had gone down well – at least up until their hurried departure.

"I am excused most society events now," Elizabeth admitted. "Something to do with my marriage, I believe," she added.

"Aye, well they're nothin' but a bunch o' snobs anyway," Jack nodded. "Yer better off without them… an' their brood!" He shuddered, remembering the days that George Trelawny had stayed aboard the pirate ship.

"I'm sure their opinion of you is as fine," she chuckled, looking up at him.

"Indeed," he retorted dryly, pausing as his ears caught a tune he had not thought to hear. Already the men were crowding around the entertainers, eager to hear the song.

"_Any old storm, any old port,  
Life is long, love is short.  
Better get a woman, get a woman if you can,  
If you can't get a woman, get a clean old man_."

Jack was stunned to hear it was Mab singing. "I didn't know she knew that one!" he spluttered, hurrying towards the troupe as his men roared with laughter at the words.

"Do they hang too low, do they swing to and fro,  
Can you tie 'em in a knot, can you tie 'em in a bow.  
Can you swing 'em round your shoulder like a European sailor,  
Do they hang too low in the mornin'?"

This time, Mab's voice was nearly drowned out by the pirates, delighting in the song.

"_Any old storm, any old port,  
Life is long, love is short.  
Better get a woman, get a woman if you can,  
If you can't get a woman, get a clean old man_."

When they quietened, Mab was able to continue, singing the next verse as she saucily made her way over to Jack, her fingers teasing his groin before she twirled away, laughing.

"Do they feel too tight, do they rattle when you fight,  
Can you keep 'em out of harm, can you throw 'em o'er your arm  
Do they irritate your knees, do they tear when I squeeze  
Do they hang too low in the mornin'?

_Any old storm, any old port,  
Life is long, love is short.  
Better get a woman, get a woman if you can,  
If you can't get a woman, get a clean old man_.

Do they hang way down, do they drag along the ground  
Do they feel so cool and nice when they slide along the ice  
Do they irritate when you snag 'em on the gate  
Do they hang too low in the mornin'?

_Any old storm, any old port,  
Life is long, love is short.  
Better get a woman, get a woman if you can,  
If you can't get a woman, get a clean old man_.

Do they hang too loose from self-abuse  
Do they tangle in a knot, do they bang around a lot  
Do they twist a key, do you wish that they would shrink  
Do they hang too low in the mornin'?"

(As sung by Oscar Brand – with a few minor alterations to fit the story)

The pirates cheered the song and Jack grabbed his wife as soon as she finished singing, pulling her into his arms. "I didn't know yer knew that one!" he protested, unsure if he liked the idea of his wife singing such bawdy tunes – unless it was to him in private.

"I know many such tunes," Mab admitted, "although Papà never let me sing them…"

"I'm surprised Seb does!" Jack argued.

"Well, if you like, I'll promise only to sing them when you are within earshot," she chuckled, listening as Sebastian kept the performance going with a rendition of Spanish Ladies.

"Good!" Jack declared, frowning as he tried to decide if it was indeed good or not. "An' talkin' of good, in a while we'll sneak away…"

"Do you want to come across to _The Mary Gale_?" Mab suggested. "It will be quieter over there…"

"Aye," Jack agreed, thinking that they would have to be much further than that not to hear the pirates celebrating, but any distance was welcomed. "D' yer have much more t' sing?"

"Seb suggested one more song," Mab admitted, her lips twitching as she thought of the tune. She had been shocked at his inclusion of it but, the more she thought on it, the more she could not wait to see Jack's face when she performed it. She had caught herself humming the tune earlier in the week and hoped that he did not realise what it was. "As soon as I've sung that, we will leave… I promise."

"Well, while yer havin' a rest," Jack suggested, leaning against the ship's rail and pulling her towards him.

"I could do with a drink," she protested, struggling briefly before she realised he held one of his own bottles before her.

"I guessed yer could," he grinned, twirling her around so that her bottom rested against his groin, wrapping his arms about her as she drank. She was relieved to discover it was not one of his stronger bottles and took several large swigs of the rum, sighing appreciatively. She rested there, leaning contentedly against Jack and listening to the music until she heard the first few bars of her final song. "Mab!" She felt Jack's arms tighten about her, but she slipped from his grasp before he could protest further, backing away from him and heading towards the gangplank to her own ship as she sang.

"Violate me, in the violet time,  
In the vilest way that you know!  
Desecrate, savage me,  
Utterly ravage me,  
On me no mercy bestow.  
To the best things in life I am cold and oblivious,  
Give me a man who is lewd and lascivious, to  
Violate me, in the violet time,  
In the vilest way that you know!"

(Traditional song – lyrics from more than one site)

The crew laughed at Jack's stunned expression as he advanced on his wife. She paused, glancing behind her for the edge of the gangplank, not wanting to stumble backwards into the harbour. Jack took her distraction as his cue, and he lunged for her, wrapping his arms tightly about her as he threw her over his shoulder.

"That's an offer if ever I heard one!" he retorted, not giving her a chance to sing the second verse as he wobbled his way across to the other ship, grinning at the catcalls and hooting of his men. "Gibbs, yer have command!" he shouted, hurrying to the master cabin and slamming the door behind him. With an invitation like that, he did not intend emerging for quite some time.

88888


	105. Another Unwelcome Surprise

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything it belongs to Disney, else it is mine. This tale is written solely for my warped pleasure and I make no profit from it… although reviews are accepted as payment in kind – hint!

**Chapter 105 – Another Unwelcome Surprise**

"Where th' bloody hell did he come from?" Jack shouted to Peter Mathers as they raced down the back streets of Grenville, trying to lose the marines that despite their best efforts seemed to be gaining.

"If I knew then I wouldn't be here!" the ship's carpenter retorted, ducking as a pistol shot whizzed past his head.

"Starboard!" Saul cautioned, spotting more marines approaching, looking in panic to his captain.

"I see 'em!" Jack snapped, skidding to a halt and racing down another alleyway.

"There's more!" Owen cursed, realising that their escape was neatly being cut off.

"Just bloody r…" Jack began, grunting as a shot hit him, embedding itself into his arm. He stumbled.

"Cap'n!" Peter gasped, grabbing Jack and hauling him upright, half-dragging him with them until he found his feet once more.

"Run!" Jack hissed, trying to steady Saul as the younger man fell, a bloody stain leeching across his dirty shirt. For a moment, he tried to make him rise, but he dropped back to the ground, trying desperately not to cry out in pain.

"You've nowhere to go, Sparrow!" Theodore Groves' voice cut across the scene. His pistol raised, he approached cautiously, not trusting to fortune to hand the pirate to him so easily. "Drop your weapons!"

Jack glanced around wildly, his braids flying as he realised the truth of the naval captain's words. They were surrounded. Slowly, reluctantly, his hands rose. "Do as he says," he conceded, wondering if there was yet a way out of this situation. He was glad that _The Black __Pearl_ was anchored in a bay some miles to the south and that it was unlikely the _HMS Amersham_ had spotted her.

Assured that he had the pirates surrounded, Theodore allowed himself a brief smile. "Bring manacles from the ship," he ordered, sending a marine speeding off towards the docks, before turning back towards the pirates. "Perhaps you would be so kind to accompany me," he offered, beckoning Jack and his men forwards.

"If it's all th' same t' you, Groves, I'd rather pass," Jack sniped as Peter and Owen helped Saul groggily to his feet.

"Alas, I must insist," Theodore sighed, the raised weapons of his men ensuring their compliance. After only a few moments, the man he had sent returned, carrying four manacles in his hands.

"There's no need fer that!" Jack cursed as the marines reached to manacle Saul. The young, dark-haired man groaned as they pulled his hands forward, wrenching his injured shoulder.

"I'm afraid there is," Theodore insisted. "You are too well known for your miraculous escapes, Sparrow. There won't be one this time."

Jack winced, his own wound hurting as the marines roughly manacled him too. "I wouldn't be too sure of that," he insisted, with more assurance than he felt. He glanced at Owen, shaking his head, knowing the Irishman was considering trying to make a break for it. Now was not the time… and he did not have a clue when that time would be.

88888

Theodore sighed, shaking his head at Jack as the pirate stood before him in his cabin on board the _HMS Amersham_. He had been initially confused when the pirate had asked to speak with him in private, but from the expression on Jack's face, he was beginning to guess.

"This is about Mab, isn't it?" he ventured, glad to see from the bandage on Jack's arm that his order to tend to the pirates had been carried out.

"Aye," Jack nodded. "If I'm t' hang then I want yer word that you won't let her see me danglin'." He stared at Theodore, holding his eye. "Y' know this will destroy her…"

"I cannot help it if she chose to be your woman," Theodore sighed.

"Even that would have been better fer her than yer mistress," Jack retorted.

"I…" Theodore stuttered.

"Yer think she wouldn't have told me?" Jack snorted. "An' she is not m' woman… she's m' wife."

"Your w… wife?" Theodore gasped. "How… when… why…"

"In a church," Jack remarked sourly as if talking to a simpleton. "Two months ago… an' because I love her, although I guess you'll find that hard t' believe!"

Theodore shook his head, remembering well Jack's enthusiastic greeting of her in Tortuga, and how she had refused to name him as her rescuer despite all of his efforts. "I wish she'd never met you," he admitted bitterly.

"If she hadn't, then she'd still be shackled in th' summerhouse an' havin' seven bells knocked out of her daily!" Jack retorted.

"I would have looked for her if I had known she was missing!" Theodore protested. "The troupe should have come to me!"

"An' most likely would have sealed her death if they had," Jack sneered. "Yer know he'd have slit her throat an' dumped her body as soon as yer started askin' questions! Willoughby was a respected magistrate… tell me honestly yer'd have believed Sebastian's word against his!"

"I…" Theodore stumbled, knowing the truth of Jack's accusation. "I could have done something," he insisted, although the words sounded hollow, even to himself.

Jack snorted derisively. "An' t' think she begged me not t' kill yer in Basseterre," he remarked. "She thought yer were a decent man… guess she'll know otherwise now!"

"I cannot be held responsible for the fact that she married a pirate!" Theodore countered. "You knew the risks of your profession… if anyone should take the blame for this situation, it is yourself!" He gestured towards Jack's arm. "By the time we return to Port Royal, you will be well enough to face the gallows," he warned.

"P'raps I will hang," Jack shrugged, knowing his situation was unlikely to improve. "P'raps I won't. But if Mab ever meant anything ter yer, I want yer word that yer'll not let her see me hang."

Theodore nodded slowly. "You have my word," he assured the pirate before calling for the man outside of his cabin to escort the pirate captain back to the brig of the naval ship. He sat, staring out of the stern windows for a long time, contemplating what Jack had told him and wondering how on earth he was ever going to face Mab and fearing he could not.

88888

"They what?" Joshamee gasped, looking at Rhys in disbelief.

"Cap'n, George, Owen an' Saul were taken!" the bearded man repeated. "Th' bloody _Amersham_ snuck into port an' cornered them before they could leave!"

"How did they know?" Joshamee demanded.

"How the hell do I know?" Rhys snapped. "But they've got them an' they've got at least a day's head start on us!"

"We can't take on the _Amersham_," George Trelew spat bitterly.

"Aye, the bastards would just take them and shoot them before we could even board," Paul reasoned.

"But what about Mab?" Nathan interrupted. "She'll be waiting for us in Tortuga!"

"Oh my God," Joshamee paled, having forgotten that Jack had arranged to meet up with his wife in two weeks time at the pirate town. He looked around at the men, knowing they were looking to him for guidance, yet not knowing what to do. "We'll head to Tortuga," he decided, relieved to see those about him nod. "There may yet be a way to save them, but I, for one, don't know how!"

"Then we'll have to bloody think!" Nathan snapped, storming down to his galley as the other pirates made ready to sail. He liked to think himself closer to Mab than any of those on board and knew how badly she would take the news of Jack's death. "Think, damn it, think!" he cursed, banging his head against the bulkhead. "For Mab's sake, think!"

88888


	106. Worries and Plans

Usual disclaimers – if you recognise anything it belongs to Disney, else it is mine. This tale is written solely for my warped pleasure and I make no profit from it… although reviews are accepted as payment in kind – hint!

**Chapter 106 – Worries And Plans**

Mab looked at Joshamee in disbelief, her face ashen; although she knew the risks of Jack's profession, she never thought the Navy would actually catch him. "How long?" she whispered, her knuckles white as she gripped the chair back, her nails marking the wood.

"A week, if we're lucky," the portly man reasoned. "We did not see them as we headed north, so I am praying that he thought to be cautious and took the circuitous route back."

"And if he didn't?" Mab worried, beginning to shake as the horror of the quartermaster's words struck home to her.

"If he didn't, then they could already be dead," Joshamee admitted, unsurprised to see tears streaming down her face. He reached out to comfort her. "The men are ready to storm Port Royal," he confessed, knowing that the crew would go to any length to get their captain and the men back, despite the pirates' code that they all professed to adhere to. "But if we do that, they're likely just to shoot them…"

"So we need something to stay their hand," Mab reasoned. "Is there any hope that he'd let them go… for all we've done in the past?"

"It's because of what we've done in the past that they won't," Joshamee sighed. "We're pirates and even though we may occasionally fight on the same side, they'll still hang us." He looked worriedly at Mab as she half-fell onto the chair, his words taking the strength from her legs. "I know you love him," he comforted, "for he's your husband and what woman so newly married does not love…"

"That's it!" Mab gasped, looking up at him with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"What's it?" he puzzled, not following her at all.

"The only way to save Jack… and the men," she added, "is for us to have something that he holds dearer than his desire and duty to hang them…"

"Which is?" he frowned.

"Theodore has recently got married," she explained. "I can only hope that he loves her as much as I love Jack…"

"He has?" Joshamee blinked. "Can you describe her?"

"I can do better than that," Mab sighed, rising shakily from the chair to face him. "I can show you…"

88888

Beatrice was surprised to find the door opened by Mary herself, having expected it to be opened by the butler that Theodore employed. "You wanted to see me, my dear?" she asked, walking in to the unusually quiet house.

"I… I was hoping to ask your advice," Mary explained, leading the older woman through to the small garden. A table had been set for two beneath the shade of the tree, a cloth protecting the refreshments from the attentions of the numerous insects buzzing amidst the brightly coloured flowers.

"Where is everybody?" the older woman frowned.

"I sent them away for the afternoon," Mary explained, helping Beatrice sit.

"Why?" Beatrice puzzled.

"Because I wanted to be sure that we would not be overheard," Mary expanded. "I... I want you to tell me what you know about that entertainer, the one that stayed with the Commodore recently..."

"Ah, Mab," Beatrice nodded. "A charming girl, despite her low birth." She looked at Mary. "What do you want to know about her?"

"I need to know about her… and Theodore," she flustered. "Did they… well… you know…"

"You want to know if they were lovers?" the older woman guessed shrewdly.

"Yes," Mary confirmed, pouring the tea.

"I do not know if it is my place to say," Beatrice cautioned. "Have you spoken to your husband?"

"I could not!" she gasped, shocked at the thought of asking Theodore about his lover.

"Well, I do not like to repeat gossip," Beatrice apologised, "nor break any confidences, but from what I have heard, they were lovers, I understand, prior to your sister's wedding. I do not believe that there was any intimacy after that." She looked consideringly at Mary. "May I ask why this sudden interest?"

"I… he…" she stumbled, unsure what to say, looking down at her lap and wringing her hands. "He called her name," she finally said, her voice barely a whisper. "When we were… well, you know…"

Beatrice did not speak for some time, merely nodding to herself. "I see," she sighed.

"But what if he leaves me for her?" Mary panicked. "He clearly thinks more of her… and what would I do… now that…"

"Now that what?" Beatrice pressed.

"I… I am with child," the younger woman admitted. "Do you think he will leave me?"

"From what I know of Captain Groves, he is a considerate man. You are most likely worrying over a mere slip of the tongue and nothing more." She paused, sipping the cooling tea. "Does he know?"

"About what he said?" Mary frowned. "No… I don't think so."

"I meant about the baby," Beatrice explained.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "He's been at sea these past weeks, and I was only sure a few days ago… when I missed again…"

"I see," Beatrice nodded, smiling reassuringly at the young woman. "Well, I am sure that you have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, Mistress Avens," Mary sighed, feeling slightly better and somewhat foolish for her fears.

"Now, if that is the worst of your worries, perhaps we can sit and enjoy this delightful cake that your cook has prepared…"

88888

"Unhand me!" Mary Groves protested, her shrill voice muffled by a dirty hand and then a rag. She struggled briefly, glaring at Mab, wondering if speaking about her had brought the woman magically to Port Royal, like the Devil himself. She glowered at the tall woman, trying to kick out at her as she was forced through the gateway of the walled garden and hurried towards the outskirts of town.

"What do you want us to do with the old biddy?" Rhys frowned, keeping his pistol trained on Beatrice Avens.

"We must take her with us," Mab sighed, turning to the older woman. "I am sorry," she apologised.

"Am I to understand that you are abducting me?" Beatrice puzzled. "With the help of these… pirates?"

"My husband is a pirate," Mab explained, "and Theodore holds him captive…"

"Ah, so we are to be hostages?" Beatrice reasoned.

"Sì," Mab nodded. "But you will not be harmed… as long as Jack and the men are freed…"

"Who the hell is she?" Archie demanded, looking to Mab.

"This is Mistress Avens," Mab explained. "She is the Commodore's aunt…"

"His aunt?" Archie beamed with delight. "We've got them both by th' balls now!"

"Will you go peacefully with them?" Mab asked the older woman, worried that she would make a fuss and not wanting to hurt her, considering the kindness that Beatrice had shown her in the past.

"I do not have much choice, do I?" Beatrice reasoned. She knew that Mary had sent the servants away, wanting solitude to sit quietly in the garden and to speak quietly with her and that there was little chance of their absence being discovered for a number of hours yet.

"It would be better if you did not make a fuss," Mab admitted.

"Well then I will not," Beatrice sighed, rising and folding her fan with a snap, waiting for Mab to assist her to rise. "It would pay you to be more gentle with Mary," she cautioned.

"Perhaps she shouldn't struggle so," Paul reasoned, having felt her teeth as she bit him whilst he had tried to quieten her.

"She is with child," the older woman advised, looking pointedly at Mab. "A few months gone…"

Mab nodded, knowing how uncertain a pregnancy could be in the early stages. "As if she were glass," she instructed, nodding to Paul and Archie, who were all that remained of the pirates.

"Aye, Mab," Paul confirmed, tucking his pistol into his waistband as he turned to leave.

"If you would be so kind," Beatrice prompted, taking his arm for support when he offered it.

"Be gentle with Mistress Avens," Mab insisted, relieved when Paul nodded, escorting the elderly woman from the garden. "And Mary…" she stressed.

"Are you going to be all right?" Archie worried, still uneasy at having to leave Mab behind to voice their demands when the naval ship finally arrived.

"I will take a room at one of the inns," she insisted, assured that as yet the Navy were not aware of her marriage to Jack and that, for now, she would be safe in the town.

"Just keep clear of Will and Elizabeth," he cautioned. "We don't want them drawn into this…"

"Don't worry," she sighed.

"Well, I do worry! Yer ship will wait at the cove," he reminded her. They had sailed to Port Royal on _The Black Pearl_; the slower _Mary Gale_ would take an extra day to reach their hidden anchorage, but by that time, the pirate ship hoped to be miles from Jamaica. "Will won't leave without yer."

Mab nodded, hugging the pirate briefly as they left the garden together. Archie turned and quietly followed his shipmates from the town, whilst Mab headed in the opposite direction towards the docks, knowing that the alarm would soon be raised over the missing women and determined to be safely ensconced in the inn before it was.

88888


	107. Freedom

Usual disclaimers: if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, else it is mine. Please do not copy. This is all written for fun and I make no profit from it.

**Chapter 107 – Freedom**

Mab woke, sleepily pulling back the curtains of the small room she had taken, looking out across the harbour of Port Royal. The town had been in uproar throughout the night as news of the abduction of the two women spread, and it appeared everywhere had been searched – even her inn room. She had been forced to open the door, wearing just her undershift, as two marines searched for any sign of them. It had scared her, for she worried that they might connect her to the pirates, but they did not. After the search of her room, though, she had been unable to settle, tossing and turning throughout the night until, finally, fitful sleep claimed her.

She gasped in horror, seeing the _HMS Amersham_ already anchored, her sails furled: clearly the ship had arrived in the night. Hurriedly she dressed, raking her comb through her hair and dashing from the inn, desperate to reach the fort as quickly as she could.

There were troops everywhere throughout the town and, as she neared the fort, she took a deep breath, composing herself. She shook with terror at what she was about to do, although she knew it was the only way that they could save Jack and the men. She knew, as Archie had said, that enough men remained with _The Mary Gale_ to take the ship to safety if the worst should happen, but she prayed it would not be so.

All too soon in her eyes she reached the gate, stopping and turning to the guard before her. "I am here to see Theodore Groves," she announced quietly, relieved when her voice did not shake.

"On what business?" he demanded, eyeing her with distaste.

"Tell him that Mab wishes to see him," Mab replied, angry at his judgement of her. "He will know what it is about…"

He snorted derisively. "I'm sure," he muttered but, turning around, saw the captain walking across the yard from the cells where he had taken the pirate prisoners a short while before. "Captain Groves!" he called. "A… Mab is asking to see you."

"Mab?" Theodore spluttered, changing direction and hurrying across to her. "Mab! What on earth are you doing here?" He wondered if she knew that he held her husband in the cells, or if it was just a chance visit, but from her face he feared it was the former.

"What do you think I am doing?" Mab asked, glancing cautiously at the guard who still guarded the entrance to the fort. "I have come to speak with you…"

"You want to see Jack, is that it?" Theodore sighed, distracted with worry about Mary. "I'm afraid you cannot."

"No," Mab replied, shaking her head sadly, although there was nothing more she would rather have done than speak with Jack for she would have welcomed his knowledge and advice on what they had done. "It is you I wish to speak with…"

"To what purpose?" he frowned, realising she would not say anything in public as she clenched her lips shut, looking at him determinedly. He wondered if she knew anything about his missing wife and Mistress Avens, but shook his head, knowing that Mab could not; it was merely coincidence. "Follow me," he conceded, offering her his arm and leading her to his office, hoping that the Commodore was not anywhere around.

Mab waited until he had closed the door, sitting calmly on a chair without being offered with more poise than she felt for her legs were like jelly and she felt sick. She looked up at Theodore, tears welling in her eyes.

"You cannot talk me around, Mab," he apologised. "I will not let him or his men go…"

"For all that he has done in the past, for you especially?" she pleaded. "That is a poor trade."

"He is still a pirate!" Theodore protested. "As the Commodore once said, to him, I believe, one good deed does not redeem a man from a life time of wickedness."

"Jack is not wicked!" Mab cried. "I could show you many far, far worse than him!" Her eyes regarded him, begging for some small sign of mercy. "You know… by hanging him…" she stumbled, her nerve faltering, "that it will make me… make me a w… widow…"

"I know," Theodore admitted, sighing again and sitting heavily in his chair, running his hand across his brow. He ached to see her so hurt, he knew that she would be as soon as he captured Jack, but he forced himself to remain unmoved, despite wanting to take her in his arms and comfort her. "Mab… I cannot let him go, you know that," he apologised.

"Despite the past?" Mab pleaded. "Despite knowing it will destroy me?"

"If I let him go, it will ruin my career," he explained. "I just wish to God that you had never become involved with him, never married him…" He looked at her sadly, hating to see her face crumble. "I do not know what more I can say, except Jack has made me promise to keep you away from here; he does not want you see…"

"I won't be seeing," Mab assured him, biting her lip nervously, sniffing. "I didn't want it to come to this, Theodore, I really didn't," she started. "But you forced my hand. I love him, you see, as I'm sure you love your wife…"

"What do you mean?" he asked, suddenly feeling very uneasy, his earlier worry coming back to him.

"I guess my Dermot blood is stronger than I thought," she admitted, trying to nonchalantly shrug.

"Your… Dermot blood?" Theodore spluttered. "Your father is Frank Dermot?"

"Was," Mab confessed. "Papà is dead, so you can cross him off your wanted lists…"

"Dead?" he echoed, his eyes wide with shock.

"Sì," she nodded. "But I am more interested in pirates that are still alive and ensuring that they stay that way. I will ask you once more, in friendship, to let them go. Please don't force my hand."

"I cannot, as you well know," he sighed, frowning as her words dawned on him. "What do you mean 'force your hand'?" he worried.

"I love my husband," Mab declared, swallowing nervously. "Do you love your wife?"

"Very much so," he smiled, thinking fondly of Mary. Although she was rather straight-laced in bed, he still had hopes that she would react to his loving in the manner that Mab had before. He looked at Mab in alarm. "Mab," he demanded. "Mab, what have you done? Do you know anything about the abduction of Mary and Mistress Avens?" He looked at her in horror, not knowing whether to hope that she did, or to hope that she did not.

Mab took a deep breath. "Your wife is currently a guest on _The Black Pearl_," she explained, unable to meet his eye. "It sailed yesterday and you will never catch it…"

Theodore gasped, the colour draining from his face as he stared at her aghast. "Wha…"

"Unfortunately, Mistress Avens was visiting at the time," she continued, knowing that now she had admitted what they had done, there was no going back for her. "Although she did seem to think being abducted by pirates much more exciting than your wife…"

"Oh, dear God in Heaven… the Commodore will have you hanged!"

"I knew the risks," Mab admitted, finally raising her eyes to look at him. "But if Jack and the men are released, they will be returned to you unharmed." She paused. "If not… I cannot be held accountable for their safety."

"I… I… Mab!" he protested, throwing his hands up. "I cannot believe you would do such a thing!"

"Neither can I, to be honest," she confessed. "But love is a very powerful emotion, as I am sure you are aware."

Theodore sank back in his chair, his mind whirring as he tried to find a way around the situation he currently found himself in and realising there was none. "All of them?" he eventually asked. "You want all of them released…"

"Yes, all of them," Mab confirmed, worrying that Theodore would still refuse. "I… I believe you wife is with child, is she not?"

"You go too far!" he snapped, jumping to his feet, stunned to discover Mary's pregnancy in such a manner. "I know that you would not harm either her or Beatrice!"

"I would not," Mab conceded. "But those that currently hold them…" She shrugged.

"Damn you, Mab!" Theodore cursed. "Damn you for putting me in this position!"

"Those words could strike both ways," she protested.

"Your husband is a pirate!" he countered. "He knows well the risks his life brings, but Mary and Beatrice are innocents…"

"Perhaps," Mab apologised. "But it is out of my hands." She sighed, looking up at him with more courage than she felt. "So either hang me with them for what I have done, or release them… the choice is yours, Theodore."

"And if you were to be hanged alongside Jack?" he demanded, holding up his hand to stop her speaking. "No, don't answer that," he sighed, closing his eyes, unwilling to face the vision in his mind. "I am afraid though that you think too highly of my authority," he admitted. "I will need to speak with Commodore Norrington…"

"Of course," Mab nodded understandingly. "I am quite prepared to wait…"

Theodore strode to the door and yanked it open. "Fetch the Commodore, urgently!" he barked to a guard outside, before turning back and regarding Mab. He could not believe what she had done and knew that she had put herself way beyond any protection that he could offer her.

"What is wrong?" James Norrington demanded as he entered the office a few minutes later, not bothering to knock. He stopped in shock as he saw Mab sitting on one of the chairs, her eyes red as she worried the fabric of her dress. "What is going on?"

"I think you had better sit down, Sir," Theodore replied, looking in askance at Mab. "This may come as a shock…"

Mab sighed heavily, looking apologetically to the man who had shown her such kindness by taking her in before. "The pirates of _The Black Pearl_ have Mistress Groves and Mistress Avens hostage," she replied quietly.

"What?" he exploded, surging to his feet and advancing on her. "It was you?"

"I am here to ask that you release Jack and the men taken with him," she explained. "When they reach safety, the women will be released unharmed."

"You have some nerve," James Norrington frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he admitted to himself how neatly they had been hamstrung. "You realise you will now be marked as a pirate yourself, Mab?" he cautioned.

"I had guessed," Mab admitted. "But that would be a minor price to pay for the safety of my husband."

"Your… husband?" he gasped in shock. "This just gets better and better!" He looked to Theodore. "Send word to the mansion," he ordered. "Governor Swann will want to know who has his betrothed!"

"I'll send a man right away, Sir," Theodore acknowledged, hurrying to the door.

"I did not want this," Mab apologised. "But I couldn't exactly see you releasing Jack and we were all out of miraculous escapes…"

"Yes," James conceded. "Sparrow does seem to have used up all possible ruses in the past." He sighed heavily. "When and where would they be released, if we agree to this?"

"If you agree, I understand there is a spit of land with some scorched palm trees," Mab offered. "But if there is more than one naval ship on the horizon, we will leave."

"Of course," he agreed, shaking his head and cursing all pirates beneath his breath.

"So you will release them?" Mab pressed.

"I don't see that you leave us with much choice, do you?" he snapped.

"I had hoped not to," she admitted.

"We will do the exchange at the island," James reasoned.

"No," Mab insisted. "We walk out now!"

"Now?" he cried, looking agog at her. "I cannot allow that!"

"It is too late to deviate from what those on _The Black Pearl_ will expect," Mab explained.

"And how do I know you won't renege on your part of the deal?" he countered. "You'll probably hold them to ransom!"

"Because I give you my word," she sighed. "Not that you think it is worth much now." She looked at him sadly. "But they will not be held to ransom, nor will they be harmed. Despite your provocations, Jack has always kept his word to you as well…"

"He has, Sir," Theodore interrupted.

"I know he has!" the Commodore replied curtly.

"Release him now and Jack will add his word to mine," Mab offered.

"But Sparrow isn't the one holding them captive, is he?" James countered.

"They are his men, and are loyal to him," Mab insisted. "It is all a matter of trust, is it not? How do I know that Jack is even still alive?"

"Because he is not hanging in the yard!" the Commodore snapped angrily.

"If he were, then this conversation would be dead too," she cautioned.

"I have yet to see why I should trust you," he frowned. "Sparrow may have kept his word to me, on several occasions," he grudgingly admitted, "but he is not on that ship, is he?"

"Commodore," she sighed, knowing that they could argue the same points for hours. "I am getting tired of going in circles! Release Jack and the men and your women will be returned unharmed."

"If it is any help, I believe her, Commodore," Theodore interjected, knowing that whatever she said, Mab at least believed it was the truth. "And it is my wife and unborn child… as well as your aunt."

Mab looked hopefully at James Norrington, who sat in silence for quite some minutes before nodding slowly, the matter of Mary's pregnancy forcing his hand. "You seem to be expert at backing me into a corner with nowhere to turn," he conceded. "Release them now and bring Sparrow here!"

"Yes, Sir!" Theodore exhaled in a gush, unaware that he had been holding his breath and dashed off to obey.

"Tell me, Miss… Mistress Sparrow," he corrected. "Who came up with this idea?"

"I am ashamed to admit that I did," she confessed. "But you were not the only one in a corner…"

"You realise what will happen if you are ever caught?" he cautioned. "You will not be able to entertain anywhere the Navy goes."

"I know," she nodded. "Although I am more afraid of what my oldest brother will say than what you might do." She looked him in the eye, praying that he would believe the truth. "I am no longer with the troupe, and my brothers knew nothing of this."

"That is fortunate for them," James Norrington mused. "Although some of my men may not see them as innocent and try to arrest them."

"Nevertheless, innocent they are – for the troupe is up in the Keys at the moment, I believe," she insisted.

He sighed heavily. "I hope Sparrow is worth all this…" he worried, thinking how nervous and frightened she looked, not at all like the argumentative, brash young woman that had stayed at his home only months before.

"My husband is most definitely worth this and more," she nodded, looking up sharply as heavy booted feet echoed in the stone corridor.

"What in th' name of all that is good have you done?" Jack demanded as he marched into the room, surrounded by marines.

Mab's beaming smile faltered. "And hello to you too, dear," she offered uncertainly.

"Mab?" he insisted, striding angrily across to her. "What have you done?" He had not wanted to believe Theodore that Mab was in his office, and that he and his men were being released, and he was frantic to know what she had done.

"I… I've fallen on the wrong side of that line you were always warning me off," she replied, hoping he would not press further until they were gone from the fort. "Perhaps we can talk about it on our way out?"

"Mab!" he shouted, demanding an answer, feeling guilty as he saw how he had frightened her.

"Oh, nothing much," James Norrington interrupted, thinking the interplay between the couple very revealing about their relationship and how much they meant to each other. "She has just kidnapped my elderly aunt and Captain Groves' pregnant wife!"

Mab looked at Jack worriedly. She had not thought how angry he would be, for her only thought had been to get him free of the fort. "What?" he exploded. "You… you wait until I get you alone, Missy!" he raged, glaring angrily at her.

"Yes, Jack," Mab replied, unable to meet his eyes.

"I take it we won't be accosted on th' way out?" he demanded, turning to the Commodore who shook his head. "Fine! Now, out!" he snapped, grabbing Mab by the arm and marching her from Theodore's office, glaring at the marines that still encircled him.

"Jack! You're hurting!" she protested as he half-dragged her behind him to where Owen, Peter and Saul were waiting.

"We're free t' leave," he told them, nodding as the marines cautiously handed them back their weapons and indicated for them to depart.

Not believing their luck and fearful of a trap still, Peter picked up all of their weapons for Owen was still supporting Saul, and he knew that Jack was unlikely to stop to strap his own sword belt on, especially considering his own wound.

"What happened to Saul?" she worried as they walked, for she liked the young pirate.

"He was shot," Jack explained curtly, loosening his grip slightly on her arm as they hurried through the town as best they could. "I can't believe you have been so bloody stupid!" he hissed at her as they reached the start of the trail to the bay. "They'll hang yer as a pirate if they ever catch yer now!"

"Well perhaps you shouldn't have been so bloody stupid as to get caught," she countered, flinching at the angry glare in his eyes at her words. "What do you think I could do? Sit back and let them hang you?" she protested tearfully.

"You kidnapped them?" he exclaimed, shaking his head as they made their way along the narrow path as best they could.

"Well, Mistress Avens thought it more of an adventure, if truth be told…" Mab waffled.

Jack could not suppress the smile that twitched at his lips. "You silly woman!" he remarked, his voice softening for the first time as he released her arm. "It's a good job I love yer…"

"_The Mary Gale_ is in the bay," Mab informed him, rubbing her arm where he had gripped her, knowing she would bruise, but hoping that she had been forgiven by his expression. "You're not really angry, are you?" she worried when he did not reply.

"Yes… and no," he admitted, taking her hand in his. "An' I'm more than a little proud of yer."

Mab smiled with relief. "I knew what I was doing, Jack," she insisted.

"That's what worries me!" he retorted.

"Why?" she puzzled. "Because I did it better than you?" she teased, hoping his anger had passed.

"Nah," he reasoned, shaking his head. "Because yer learnin' from th' master." He stopped, wrapping his arms about her, causing the pirates behind them to bump into each other. Mab ignored them, kissing Jack back as deeply as he kissed her.

The others pushed their way past the kissing couple. "Come on," Peter Mathers urged. "I don't trust th' buggers!"

"Just comin'," Jack mumbled, still delighting in kissing his wife, something he thought he would never do again.

"And it is us that they have to trust," Mab reasoned, wrapping her arms about her husband, savouring his closeness. Her hand rested on his arm, feeling for the first time the bandage concealed by his shirt sleeve. "You're hurt?" she gasped.

"Just a scratch," Jack admitted.

"What do you mean, they have to trust us?" Owen puzzled. "Why?"

"Well, we have the Commodore's aunt and the Captain's wife hostage," she explained.

"You what?" they chorused, even Saul managing to look shocked through the blurred haze of his pain.

"Seriously?" Saul blinked, trying to focus on her face.

"Seriously," Mab nodded. "So shall we move along then, gentlemen?"

Still muttering amongst themselves in disbelief, the three pirates continued along the trail. Jack, reluctantly breaking away from Mab, took her hand in his once more and led her along the bumpy path. "An' what exactly are we t' do with them?" he asked, glancing back over his shoulder at her.

"They are to be handed over at Elizabeth's island," Mab explained. "Unharmed and without ransom."

"And where exactly are they now?" Jack pressed, pushing the overhanging branches out of their way.

"Joshamee is going to wait for us at the Mona Passage," Mab admitted. "We thought it too obvious to head to Tortuga…"

"On _Th' Pearl_ or _Th' Tarantara_?" Jack puzzled.

"On _The Pearl_," Mab confirmed. "Do you think I would drag Seb into this? Hell, he doesn't even know…"

"Bloody hell!" Jack swore, shaking his head again. "He'll give yer more grief than I ever could!"

"I know," Mab admitted worriedly.

"I see her, Cap'n," George called from ahead of them. "She's in th' cove!"

Jack nodded, following his men as they struggled down the steep slope. "What will you do?" he worried, knowing that it would be nigh impossible for Mab to tour with her brothers, especially now that she was marked as a pirate.

"I don't know," she admitted. "My plan went as far as getting you out of there, I hadn't thought the rest through…"

"So I can see," he sighed wryly. "Well, yer'll have t' stay on _Th' Pearl_ until we can sort something out."

"Damn you, Jack," she cursed, but there was no venom in her tone, only sadness. "I never wanted to have to choose between you and family, yet I had to, didn't I…"

"No, I did not make yer choose," Jack countered. "You did that all by yer onesies…"

"What choice was it?" Mab protested, as he acknowledged the waves from those on board, relieved to see one of the ship's boats already in the water and heading shorewards. "You alive or you dead, it wasn't much of a choice, was it?"

"I didn't expect yer t' come to my rescue, Mab," Jack admitted, stopping and looking her in the eyes. "I'm grateful that yer did, but I wouldn't have thought any less of you if yer hadn't, savvy?"

"It was the only plan we could come up with," Mab confessed. "When Joshamee arrived, we did not even know if you were already dead…" She looked up at him, her love clear in her face. "I guess I will just have to learn to live with the consequences…"

"Aye, that yer will," Jack sighed, knowing she would not like what he knew the consequences would be. But her knowledge of the future could wait a while, he reasoned, content to get her to safety on board his own ship before he revealed his thoughts. "Let's go home," he smiled, kissing her once more and leading her across to the men holding the boat and waiting for them. "An' we can discuss th' future then."

88888


	108. The Mona Passage

Usual disclaimers: if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, else it is mine. Please do not copy. This is all written for fun and I make no profit from it.

**Chapter 108 – The Mona Passage**

Jack bowed with a flourish to his men as he set foot on his ship once more in the early dawn light, grinning at the cheers his presence raised. "I think yer useless buggers should be thankin' Mab, more than anythin' else, since yer couldn't come up with a half decent plan between th' lot of yer!"

"Welcome back, Cap'n," Joshamee boomed, reaching to hug Jack but a glare persuaded him that hugging Mab might be a safer option. "An' you too, Mab!" he added hastily, embracing her.

"Where's our guests?" Jack demanded.

"In th' sick bay," the quartermaster replied. "No, they are all right," he explained as Jack looked sharply at him, "but we thought it would be best for them t' sleep there. They've been up on deck during the day though, takin' the air and such as they called it."

"Aye, well we'd better have a brief crew meetin' before they awake," Jack nodded, although he suspected that the noise made by the crew cheering would have woken them already. _"Th' Mary Gale_ will be headin' back home until we can join them… although Mab will be stayin' with us fer a while."

Nathan beamed at the news. "Well if she is, I could do with some help in the galley," he pleaded. "Th' old dear has been all right, but the younger one's a cow!"

"She's a Trelawny," Mab shrugged. "So what do you expect…" She kissed Jack on the cheek. "If you could get somebody to bring across my belongings," she smiled sadly, "I'll get changed and start…" Jack hugged her briefly and nodded to Ross and Paul to carry across the trunk that Mab had packed earlier.

He knew Mab had accepted that she would have to live with him on _The Black Pearl_; her days of touring with her family were at an end now that she had become his wife and known as a pirate – although she was finding the transition hard. He had watched, offering support where he could, as she collected her belongings and her clothes, plus a few small items that she could not bear to leave behind, placing them somewhat tearfully in a large chest.

Looking at his two men struggling the chest across the gangplank, he wondered if he should have ordered it hoisted instead, not having realised before quite how many of his books she had 'borrowed'. Grunting, they gratefully dropped the chest in the master cabin. "You got a dead body in there?" Ross retorted, stretching and rubbing his back for effect.

"No," Mab admitted, "mainly clothes and books…"

"Books?" Paul spluttered. "Hasn't th' Cap'n got enough here for you to read?"

"They are mine," Jack interrupted wryly.

"Ah," Paul grinned, chuckling, following his colleague back out onto the main deck.

"Yer goin' ter be all right, luv?" Jack worried, wrapping his arms about her.

"I'll have to be," she reasoned. "Let me get changed and start helping Nathan and then it won't feel quite so enormous…"

"I know what is enormous," Jack growled, rubbing himself against her. "Although I guess I'll have ter wait until after breakfast…"

"You know me too well," Mab smiled, breaking away from his grasp and, crouching, rummaged in the chest until she found a clean shirt and a pair of breeches.

"Aye," he chuckled, pulling her towards him again and unlacing her dress, uncaring if those on deck could see into the cabin. He nibbled her neck, running his tongue along her shoulder blade to her ear. "But not half as well as I'm goin' ter later…" he husked. Having thought he was going to die and that she was lost to him, he now could not get enough of her, and he grinned, knowing the feeling was mutual, their normally eager loving becoming almost frenetic.

"Later," Mab assured him, slipping from his arms and hurrying to the side cabin. "And no peeking, Jack…" she instructed, pulling the drapes across the doorway in case a member of the crew came in.

"As if!" Jack retorted indignantly, poking his head through the drapes, grinning as he caught her undressing.

"Jack!" she protested, laughing at him.

"I was just goin' ter say that I'll see yer later," he assured her, winking before shutting the drapes once more and hurrying out onto the deck to speak with Will. He knew that the Bennett twins were considering returning to _The Black Pearl_ and piracy now that they would no longer be required to watch over Mab for him, and he would welcome them back. He knew Mab wanted the small ship to remain with the troupe, and he had an inkling of what she would do, although she had not spoken with him about it. "Time will tell," he muttered to himself, smiling as he saw the taller Bennett twin talking earnestly with Joshamee and hurried over to join them.

88888

"So that is your husband, is it?" Beatrice Avens inquired, glancing across at Jack as he bellowed orders for more sail to speed them southwards towards their allotted rendezvous with the Navy. She had continued to enjoy her walks along the deck, having found nothing but courtesy on the pirate ship, but Mary had so far refused to set foot outside of the sick bay, unless absolutely necessary, once she knew that Mab was back on board.

"Sì," Mab nodded. "That is Jack."

"The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow," the older woman remarked, casting an eye over the eccentrically dressed pirate. "Is he a good husband?"

"The best," Mab assured her, smiling affectionately at Jack.

"Then you are lucky," Beatrice nodded.

"I know," Mab admitted. "But don't tell him that, he'll only get more conceited." She glanced up at the sails, judging their speed. "I think we should reach the island in a few days," she reasoned, for Jack had shown her the location of the spit of land on his charts earlier.

"I shall be quite sad to leave you," Beatrice confessed. "It has been pleasant to enjoy a change of scenery…"

"I don't think that Jack would be willing to abduct you again," Mab smiled. "I think the Commodore might have something to say if he did."

"Well, I had to come along," Beatrice admitted. "Not that your men gave me much choice, but it would not have been proper for Mary to be here unescorted…"

"What is the matter with her?" Mab puzzled. "Other than being pregnant, that is."

"She… she has concerns about your involvement with her husband," Beatrice answered cautiously.

"My…" Mab spluttered, unable to help laughing. "Don't get me wrong, Theodore is a lovely man, but I am married, and I would never, ever, be unfaithful to Jack."

"So you claim," Mary snorted derisively, having crept up on them unseen. "Although looking at that," she sneered, gesturing towards Jack, "you'd probably welcome a real man!"

"My husband is a real man," Mab cautioned, her voice dangerous.

"What would you know when you're no better than a whore," Mary spat, not noticing the deck turn silent about them.

"Mary, I don't think this is the…" Beatrice began.

"Oh no, it is exactly the time," the younger woman insisted.

"Why on earth would I want your husband?" Mab chuckled, shaking her head in bemusement at the situation.

Mab's mocking laughter was more than Mary could bear. "Because you've had him before!" she spat venomously. "And I cannot see that creature being able to satisfy anything!" she added, looking at Jack.

Mab's hand stopped mere inches from Mary's face: the thought that she was carrying Theodore's child the only thing that stayed her hand. She knew that the crew would have heard Mary's accusation, there was no way they could have failed to, and she knew the only way to save face was to brazen it out. "So what if I did," she shrugged, snorting at Mary's look of outrage.

"He cried your name!" she screamed, enraged beyond any thought of discretion.

"He…" Mab looked at her in disbelief, laughing at Mary as it suddenly became clear what the argument was truly about. "Perhaps he was remembering what it felt like to make love to a real woman and not a lump of wood!"

"Mab!" Jack barked, thinking the argument had already gone far further than he liked, but being unable to stop it. "Enough!"

Mab ignored him. "You think I would want him?" she snorted. "I loved Jack then, I love him now and that will never change! I, at least, am true to my vows!"

"Are you saying he…" Mary stuttered, stunned by Mab's come-back to her accusations.

"I think, Mary, that I would like to go below," Beatrice insisted, taking the young woman firmly by the arm. "Would you be so kind as to escort me?" The tone of her voice was insistent and it was clear that she would accept no further argument.

"I… yes, of course," Mary stumbled, allowing herself to be led below whilst Jack advanced on Mab.

"I thought I told yer t' stop!" he glared angrily, not liking what had been revealed to the crew: matters he would have rather kept private.

"What could I have done?" she protested, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"Yer could have stopped," he glowered, grabbing her arm and propelling her towards the master cabin, aware of the silence on deck. "I knew about it, I don't care about it, an' it's none of yer business!" he snapped at the crew, slamming the cabin doors shut behind him. "How the hell did she know?" he demanded accusingly, folding his arms crossly as he stood before Mab.

"It was common knowledge at her sister's wedding," Mab retorted. "And as you know, I couldn't exactly deny it, could I?" she continued. "You're always telling me I'm a lousy liar!"

"So what th' hell brought this up all of a sudden?" he asked in bewilderment. "Yer haven't been sayin' anythin' to her, have yer?"

"I haven't even seen her since coming on board," she protested. "You saw what happened… she came at me!"

"Why?" Jack insisted. "What made her suddenly snap?"

"I don't know, " Mab shrugged. "She's pregnant, that can turn women – or so I've heard!" she countered. "Perhaps it's been brewing since he cried my name," she suggested.

"He what?" Jack exploded, half wishing he could come face to face with the naval man when they returned the women so that he could punch him.

"Didn't you hear?" Mab retorted. "I thought the entire ship did!"

"I must have missed that particular snippet!" he glowered. "This just gets better and better!"

"Well, what could I have done?" she protested. "Can I help it if he remembers me?"

"Nothin'," he admitted with a heavy sigh, his anger starting to deflate. "I suppose yer should be flattered he still thinks so highly of yer…"

"I doubt he does now," Mab retorted wryly. "He was rather displeased in his office…"

"I can imagine," Jack chuckled, a smile playing on his lips. "An' I doubt very much bloody Mary will have ter worry about him mutterin' yer name again…"

Mab was relieved to hear him chuckle, a smile slowly forming on her own lips. "I'm sorry," she finally said, glancing across at him.

"It's all right," he replied, shaking his head. "I'd have done th' same in your shoes."

"Grazie," Mab replied, exhaling with relief. "What… what do you think the crew will do?" she worried, glancing towards the closed door. "Now that they know…"

"It was b'fore yer met me," Jack reminded her. "They should be fine, but I'll get Nathan t' keep an ear out fer trouble, just in case, eh?" he offered.

"Grazie," she thanked again, reassured by his offer. She had been afraid what the crew would think when Jack had discovered the truth on St. Kitts, but it was nothing compared to her worries now.

"Hey, stop frettin'," Jack smiled. "They know they'll have me ter deal with if they do have a problem with it, savvy?"

Mab nodded. "It's just… it's just I cannot leave now," she sighed, knowing she had no choice but to stay on the pirate ship now that she was classed as a pirate herself.

"There won't be any trouble, Mab," Jack assured her. "Come on…" He grabbed her hand and marched back out of the cabin to the main deck which immediately became silent once more.

"I…" Mab stuttered, half-dragged behind him.

"Right! Listen up!" Jack called, holding tightly onto Mab. "Yer all know now, eh," he growled. "But if any of yer have any sort of problem with it, then maybe yer'd like ter stop behind on th' island after we exchange th' women, fer I'd hate ter make yer stay on board if yer not comfortable with it!"

Nobody spoke. The implied threat of marooning enough to silence even the surliest crew member.

"I should help Nathan," Mab evaded, trying to slip her hand from Jack's, but he ignored her, continuing to glare at the crew.

"Good!" he nodded, assured by the silence. "Now that's settled, get on with yer work!" He glanced down at Mab. "You're not goin' anywhere fer th' moment," he replied, grasping her hand even tighter. "One more thing, lads," he announced. "I doubt Nathan would be too pleased with yer if he found out yer were givin' Mab a hard time or talkin' about her behind her back, eh?" he cautioned.

"No, Cap'n," Archie nodded, scurrying away.

Jack knew, that of all the crew, his burly cook could be relied on to defend Mab with his life.

"No problems at all, Cap'n," Owen assured him, continuing on with his work as if nothing had happened.

"Thank yer, Mister George," Jack nodded, heading towards the hatch at last.

Mab winced. "Jack, please…" she pleaded, his grip hurting.

"Sorry, luv," he apologised, taking her hand to his lips and kissing it. "I didn't realise…"

"Grazie," she smiled, relieved at his defence of her and that he had released her hand. "Can I go now, Nathan will be expecting me…"

"I'll come down with yer an' fill him in," Jack assured her.

"I…" she began, but saw that he would not be swayed. "Grazie," she conceded, slipping her hand back in his.

"Look," he reasoned as they descended the stairs. "You're worried an' I want t' reassure yer an' make th' crew know where they stand, savvy?"

"I savvy," she smiled, pausing to kiss his cheek.

"I love yer," he whispered quietly. "An' I bet Captain Groves doesn't say that ter his wife that often," he teased.

"I don't care about him," Mab assured him. "You're the only one I care about, enough to turn pirate for at any rate," she smiled, pausing by the galley door to kiss him again.

"God, are you two still at it?" Nathan teased, looking up as he kneaded the dough for that night's bread.

"Let me take over, Nathan," Mab offered. "Jack wants to have a word…"

"Aye, won't keep yer a minute," Jack assured him.

"Cap'n," he nodded, wiping his hands on his breeches as Mab took over with the dough.

"Th' crew have just found out, thanks ter Mistress Groves' big mouth, that Mab an' th' Captain used ter be lovers, before she met me…" he explained.

"Th' captain?" Nathan frowned. "Which captain?"

"Groves, yer fool!" Jack retorted.

"Oh," he gasped, looking at Mab in shock. "And…"

"An' she's worried that th' crew will turn against her," Jack expanded. "I've already had a word with them, but I'd be grateful if yer'd keep an ear out fer trouble…"

"Of course, Cap'n," Nathan assured him, smiling reassuringly at Mab.

"Thanks, I knew I could rely on yer," Jack grinned, clapping him on the back.

"Well, if that's all," he nodded, heading back to the table where a large pile of food needed preparing, content that Mab had the bread well in hand.

"You all right now, luv?" Jack worried.

"I'm fine," Mab assured him, smiling gratefully at him.

"An' if that little minx shows her face around yer, yer have m' permission to throw something' at her, savvy," he chuckled.

"Savvy," Mab smiled, although she knew she could not run the risk of hurting Mary, not whilst she carried Theodore's child. Whatever Theodore might think of her now, she was still fond of him and would not want him to grieve as she had for her own child. Smiling ruefully at Nathan, she continued kneading the dough, knowing that without their combined effort, it would take far longer to finish… and that the crew would need to eat whatever they might think of her.

88888


	109. The Release

Usual disclaimers: if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, else it is mine. Please do not copy. This is all written for fun and I make no profit from it.

**Chapter 109 – The Release**

Mab was successful in her avoidance of Mary over the coming days, not wanting another scene to give the crew more to gossip over. Nothing further had been said, but either Jack or Nathan had been near her at all times, and the men were not that stupid in the face of such solid support. She leaned over the railing of the quarter deck, staring ahead at the small speck of land emerging on the horizon.

"Norrington's already there," Jack announced as he came to stand beside her, throwing an arm carelessly across her shoulders and hugging her to him.

"Well, he did not have to go to the Mona Passage first," Mab reasoned, knowing that their own journey had been much longer, despite their's being the faster ship.

"Aye, there is that," Jack agreed, his eyes scanning the horizon for any sign of double-cross. "Take us in slowly, Mister Swain," he instructed. "An' all eyes alert fer any nearby ships…" Despite holding the two women as hostages, Jack was wary of a trap by the Navy, his eyes alert. "Any sign?" he shouted, squinting up at those aloft.

"None, Cap'n," Saul cried down, keeping Jack's spyglass trained to his eye as he scanned the horizon, checking and double-checking any speck in case it was a naval ship headed in their direction. The few ships that he could see looked like traders and, by their headings, were bound for distant ports.

"All right, those on regular watch duties, stay where y' are," he ordered. "Th' rest of yer can come down!"

"What do you want me to do?" Mab asked, unused to being crew aboard the pirate ship.

"I think it might be best if yer stay on board," Jack decided. "I don't fancy a spat between yer an' Groves," he chuckled.

"And why should I have a spat with Theodore?" Mab frowned, unsure what Jack meant.

"Why?" He looked at her in disbelief, knowing in his heart that she was too soft to ever be a true pirate despite her actions. "He's more likely t' have a spat with you," he cautioned.

"Because of Mary?" she shrugged dismissively. "We only did what we had to do, and it is not as if we knew she was with child…"

"He is still goin' ter be angry," Jack warned. "An' as fer Norrington…"

"I think he was more disappointed than angry," Mab reasoned, linking her arm in his as she looked out at the spit of land, staring at the naval ship at the opposite end of the island. Without being ordered, the pirates began readying the bosun's chair for the two women. "But at least we have kept our word," she sighed. "Unharmed and unransomed…"

"I cannot believe that you have ever held true to your word, pirate!" Mary spat as she emerged from the hatch, having caught Mab's last words. "And I doubt you'll do so now!" She looked at Jack, sneering. "So, what is it to be? Do you intend killing us in front of my husband and the Commodore?"

Mab bristled but said nothing, knowing that Jack did not want another scene between her and Mary, whatever the provocation.

"Fer God's sake, woman," he snapped. "Give it a rest!" He was glad that he would finally be rid of the irksome woman, but he knew that Mab would miss Beatrice.

"Beatrice," Mab smiled, going to embrace the older woman as she emerged from below, having climbed more slowly than the younger woman.

"So, we're here then," she smiled, looking out to the island. "Not much here, is there?"

"No," Mab admitted, glancing across to the spit of land where her husband had twice before been marooned. "But the _HMS Amersham_ is here to take you home, as we agreed…"

"I shall miss you," Beatrice sighed, hugging Mab back. "It is a shame that you will not be able to visit now." She looked shrewdly at Jack. "Well, not legally at any rate."

"I doubt I will be able to visit at all," Mab admitted, thinking visiting the Commodore's house a dangerous proposal for any pirate. "Jack does not want me anywhere near Port Royal…" She smiled, shrugging. "Here, let me help you into the chair."

"Thank you, my dear," Beatrice nodded, finding the bosun's chair awkward with her skirts and her arthritis. "You take good care of yourself."

"I will," Mab assured her, ensuring she was safely in before nodding to Jack. "Hold on tightly now," she cautioned. "The men won't drop you."

"I should hope not," the elderly woman called down, as she was hoisted from the deck. "Goodbye, Mab!"

"Goodbye, Beatrice," Mab smiled, waving to the woman as she disappeared over the side of the ship.

"Thank goodness I won't see you ever again!" Mary sneered, shoving Mab out of the way and frowning as she saw that the chair was not yet ready to return to the deck. She could not wait to be off the detested pirate ship. "Hurry up!" she ordered, huffing when the men laughed at her.

"The chair won't return any quicker for all of your foul mouth," Mab retorted. "Although such manners do seem to run in your family, do they not?"

"You…" Mary gasped, going to slap the taller woman as she remembered the treatment her brother had received, only to find her hand held in a firm grip by Jack.

"You will not lay a finger on my wife," he cautioned, "if you know what's good fer yer!"

"You… you pirate!" she sneered, but paled at his implied threat as she recalled that she had still to leave the pirate ship and reach the safety of the _HMS Amersham_. "You cannot hurt me!" she protested. "You gave Theodore your word!"

"How very perceptive of you, Mistress Groves," Jack replied snarkily. "And such sudden trust that we will keep our word when only minutes ago you were dismissive of it!" He took a step closer to her. "There's hurt, an' there's hurt," he growled, his lips close to her ear.

"Unhand me," she cried, pulling as far back as his grip would permit.

"With th' greatest of pleasure," he smiled coldly, letting go of her hand as he saw the chair emerge above the ship's rail.

"Chair's ready," Mab announced, wanting rid of Mary as quickly as possible, but she made no move to assist the woman as she had with Beatrice.

Mary looked at the flimsy looking contraption. "How do I…" she flustered.

"Allow me," Jack offered, helping her in and nodding to his men to start hoisting her aloft. He laughed as she held her skirts tightly against her legs, scandalised at the men staring up at her. He waited until she had been lowered over the rail before turning and winking at Mab, reaching to climb down.

"Take care," she worried, hurrying across and kissing him.

"What?" he teased. "Take care not t' throw her overboard?" He chuckled. "I'll try."

"Just come back safe," Mab pressed, standing back and watching as he clambered down to the waiting boat that bobbed below. She leaned across, staring out at the spit of land where she could see a number of naval men already waiting. She could pick out the Commodore by his stance, his hands clasped behind his back as he strode impatiently, and Theodore too, but he stood still, staring at the pirate ship. The others she presumed were the men that had rowed the two officers ashore, judging by their clothes.

88888

"At least I don't have ter swim this time," Jack muttered to himself as he watched the hated island getting ever closer.

"Pardon?" Beatrice frowned, not having caught Jack's comment properly.

"I got marooned here twice," Jack explained. "Th' second time, yer nephew came ter m' rescue…"

"James?" she puzzled, thinking it strange that the Navy should rescue a pirate.

"Shame he didn't hang you!" Mary sniped.

"He tried," Jack shrugged. "But I have William an' yer soon t' be daughter t' thank fer that," he explained, smiling at Beatrice.

"Ah," she nodded, having remembered what gossip she had previously heard.

"Ready yer pistols," Jack cautioned as they approached the sandy beach, aware of the naval men waiting for them ashore. Those not rowing did so, warily eyeing those from the _HMS Amersham _as the boat bottomed out, and they scrambled to haul the craft further up on the beach. "Sorry, ladies," Jack apologised, "but it is necessary…" He pointed his weapon straight at Mary's head.

"You're as traitorous as your lying wife," Mary hissed, clambering awkwardly out of the boat.

"Yer want t' ask yer husband about lying, Missy!" he retorted. "An' breakin' vows, come to that!"

"Theodore has never lied to me!" she retorted, wishing Beatrice would hurry as the older women was assisted by the pirates from the boat. "He doesn't know how to!" she insisted.

"I'm sure," Jack nodded sagely. "So why then did he ask Mab t' be his mistress then, I wonder?" he smirked.

"He what?" Mary gasped, not wanting to believe what the pirate was saying, but somehow knowing his accusation was true. "You lie!" she protested.

"Oh dear," Beatrice sighed, having hoped to reach her nephew without another outburst from the young woman.

"Ask him," Jack taunted. "Go on, ask him if he said that ter Mab, knowin' he was t' marry yer!"

"He'd never ask that of… of… of that whore!" she snapped.

"Well, if it makes yer happy livin' a lie, then so be it," he shrugged, but his aim never wavered; the cold muzzle of the pistol remained pressed against her head. "But he did!"

Mary did not comment, her attention drawn to her husband who was hurrying towards them, an anxious look on his face.

"Come along, dear," Beatrice chivvied, taking Mary's hand and trying to lead the younger woman from the pirates, but Jack held Mary firm. "Captain?" she puzzled.

"You said unharmed!" Theodore retorted, furious at seeing a pistol aimed at his wife's head.

"How is merely pointin' a pistol at her, harmin' her, eh?" Jack protested. "Y' think I'm stupid enough ter come here unarmed?"

"You were stupid enough to drag Mab into this though, weren't you!" Theodore snapped, reaching across to Mary as Jack slowly released the woman.

"No, actually I didn't drag her into this," Jack reasoned. "Mab did that all by herself." He nodded to Beatrice as the older woman made her way unsteadily across the sand, one of the naval men hurrying to assist her. "You will find Mistress Avens an' yer bloody wife have been treated well," he insisted. "Ask Beatrice here if yer don't believe me…"

"I will," Theodore assured him, eyeing the still raised pistols of the pirates, wishing that the Commodore had agreed to bring more men ashore than he had.

"Oh, an' Groves… I have cannons trained on yer little party on th' beach," Jack warned. "Just in case yer get any ideas about firin' on us before we leave…"

"I…" he protested, snorting as he turned to his wife. "Mary, are you well?" he worried.

"Did you?" she demanded as James Norrington approached them, making to help Beatrice towards their own boat.

"Time to go," Jack ordered his men, backing towards their boat, smirking as Mary reacted as he had known she would.

"Did I what?" Theodore blinked, glaring at the departing pirate and wondering what he had said to her.

"Did you ask that whore to be your mistress?" she spat.

"What?" he protested. "She told you that?" He tried to ignore Jack's smirk at his predicament, wondering what Mab had thought to gain by such a revelation.

"No, he did!" she accused, jerking her head towards the pirate's boat as it made it's way back to _The Black Pearl_. "Well?" she demanded.

"He…" He looked in disbelief at Jack, wondering how he could talk himself out of the situation and vowing vengeance on the pirate for what he had done. "Once," he slowly admitted, knowing there was little point in lying and not knowing how much more Jack could have told her. He had been surprised himself that Jack had even known about it when he had held the pirate captive earlier.

"You… you!" Her hand shot out and she slapped him hard. "I hate you!"

"Now hang on!" Theodore argued. "It was before we were married!" He rubbed his cheek gingerly, reaching out to her with his other hand. "Now… calm yourself, dear," he hushed. "You have our child to consider…"

"So you admit you married me with no intention whatsoever of keeping your vows?" she shrieked. "My father will…" She paused mid-tirade. "How on earth do you know I'm with child?"

"Mab told me," Theodore admitted. "And for your information, I have totally kept my vows," he insisted. "Now, if you would get into the boat, we could leave this island!"

"But if she had stayed in Port Royal, you wouldn't have done, would you?" she countered, sniffing dismissively. "I would rather stay here!"

"I don't know," Theodore confessed. "But as the situation did not arise, it is rather pointless to discuss, is it not, what I did or did not do before our wedding…" He took Mary firmly by the arm, knowing that any glimmer of hope his liaison with the entertainer would have been forgotten was now gone. "Now, get in the boat!" He was well aware of the men nearby anxiously trying not to appear to be listening.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" she snapped, wrenching her arm from his.

"Mary, dear," Beatrice soothed. "It might be best if things were not said in the open, as it were," she cautioned.

Mary snorted, hissing at Theodore. "This is not over," she threatened, stalking across the sand and climbing angrily into the boat.

"That is what I'm afraid of," Theodore muttered to himself, following more slowly with the others and glancing back towards the pirate ship as he sat in the boat beside her, wondering if he would ever be allowed to forget his involvement with Mab and fearing not, especially now that she had turned pirate. Some part of him still hoped she would repent her past and beg forgiveness, but he knew that would never happen; her heart and soul belonged totally to the pirate.

88888

Mab watched from the ship's rail as the women were handed over, surprised to see Jack put a pistol to Mary's head as the naval men approached. She was, however, even more surprised to see Mary slap Theodore across the face when they were reunited, and she wondered what had been said.

"It'd almost be worth handin' m' self over to them," Jack chuckled as he climbed up to the main deck, "just t' hear th' argument!"

"Jack!" Mab worried. "What have you done?"

"Nothin'," he chuckled, winking at those that had been ashore with him, looking entirely too pleased with himself. "Make sail fer Tortuga!" he ordered, nodding to Joshamee to ensure that his orders were carried out.

"Now who is lying badly?" she frowned.

"Ah," Jack smiled, throwing his arm carelessly about her shoulders and leading her toward the cabin. "I just happened t' mention that Groves asked yer t' be his mistress, that's all…"

"You what?" Mab gasped. "How could you be… so… indiscrete?" she spluttered, aware that Jack's comments would have been overheard by those in the boat as well as by those that had heard him repeat his words on board.

"I was defendin' yer honour," he protested. "She called you lyin' an' traitorous…"

"A lying and traitorous what?" Mab frowned, glad that Mary was out of reach.

"Just lyin' an' traitorous," Jack shrugged. "She didn't get t' call yer a whore until a bit later…"

"Could you not have defended my honour without revealing that!" she protested, still wary of the crew's reaction to the earlier revelation of her involvement with the naval officer.

"Apart from shootin' her?" Jack countered. "No!"

Mab sighed heavily. "Well, I guess the crew now know everything, don't they?"

"Sorry, luv," he apologised. "But this is no worse than what they've already learned, eh?"

"I suppose so," she conceded, but still worried of any repercussions. "I guess I'll be in the galley if you need me…" She turned to leave the cabin.

"Mab, I'm sorry, luv," he apologised as he watched her disappear. He had not realised she would be so upset by his words, considering what had been said before, but now knew he had been wrong. He guessed he still had a lot to learn about the woman he had married, an awful lot. Sighing heavily, he followed her across the deck and down to the galley. "Mab…" he began, wondering how much trouble he was in. "She just got me riled. I know I should have watched my tongue but I just wanted t' hit her back…"

"It's all right," Mab conceded, picking up the nearest knife and starting work on the pile of vegetables that Nathan had left out for her.

"Am I forgiven?" Jack pouted.

"You're always forgiven," she smiled, shaking her head ruefully. "And you play on that ruthlessly!"

"Me?" he asked, a look of mock innocence on his face. "Never!" he protested.

"Indeed," Mab retorted dryly. "Now, go and be Captain and let me get on with this," she suggested, raising an eyebrow at his expression.

"Aye aye, Mab," he teased, saluting smartly and hurrying from the galley, relieved that he seemed to have been forgiven.

88888


	110. Pirate!

Usual disclaimers: if you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, else it is mine. Please do not copy. This is all written for fun and I make no profit from it. For some reason, the "centre" option does not want to work on this chapter and I cannot figure out how to change it. Even when I space the title and dividers across, when I save they return to the left margin. My apologies.

**Chapter 110 – Pirate!**

Mab emerged sleepily from the cabin, padding barefoot across the deck towards the hatch, intent on fetching some breakfast for the pair of them. She glanced out at the harbour, surprised to see _The Tarantara_ anchored nearby.

"Your brother's on his way over," Saul called from where he stood on watch, having seen the entertainers' ship arrive earlier but having been unwilling to disturb his captain and his wife whilst the door was locked.

Mab paled, glancing over the ship's rail, relieved in a way to see that it was just Sebastian on his own, knowing that she would have to confess to him what she had done and that now she would be considered a pirate by the authorities. Breakfast forgotten, she hurried back to the master cabin. "Jack," she called, hurrying across to the side cabin and shaking her still half-asleep husband roughly. "Jack, wake up! Seb is on his way over… he'll be here in a few minutes!"

"Ah, so we'd better brace ourselves then," he commented, pulling himself reluctantly from the snug comfort of the bunk. "Hey," he encouraged, catching sight of her worried face. "He might not be as bad as yer think…" He knew how frightened she was of telling her brother what she had done.

"I…" she stuttered, more scared of her oldest brother's likely rage than she had been of facing the Commodore and Theodore at the fort on her own.

"Do you want me ter be with you?" he asked as he heard Sebastian arrive on deck, speaking briefly with Archie outside as the helmsman caught the line and secured the small boat.

"I… I think I'll be all right," she admitted, although she looked and felt decidedly nervous.

"Are you sure?" Jack pressed, smiling reassuringly when she nodded. "Might be best if you stay in here," he suggested.

"Would you mind asking him to come in?" Mab asked.

"I will," he promised, pulling on his breeches and fastening them as he ambled from the cabin. "Don't worry, he'll be fine…" He walked out onto the main deck, smiling warmly when he saw his brother-in-law. "Seb!" he greeted. "Good ter see yer. Mab's in th' cabin…"

"Good," Sebastian muttered darkly, scowling at Jack and wondering what the pirate had to do with what he feared had happened. Jack's feet paused at the brusque greeting, frowning as the younger man strode briskly into the cabin, and he determined to stay within earshot, wondering what was afoot.

Mab looked up from the stern seat as her brother entered. "Seb," she smiled, her welcome faltering as she saw the dark expression on his face. "Seb?"

"Mab," he acknowledged, standing before her, knowing by her expression that his fears were indeed correct. He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm himself, afraid of what he would say when he was so angry with his sister. "Just…" He opened his eyes, looking at her once more, a scowl on his face as he stumbled for the words he wanted to say. "Just what the hell have you been up to?" he demanded angrily.

"I…" Mab flustered, not having expected him to be angry with her before she could even speak. "What do you mean?" She worried how he could have heard about what had happen, or if that was indeed what he was going on about.

"We got stopped and searched by the King's Navy!" he snapped. "They said they were looking for my pirate sister!"

"I… I had no choice!" Mab protested, knowing how furious he was and that there was no way she could now soften the blow of her news.

"What do you mean, you had no choice?" he exploded, throwing his hands up in the air. "What did he drag you into, Mab?" he demanded. "To turn pirate!"

"He dragged me into nothing!" Mab retorted, flinching under his gaze.

"Oh? And you just decided it might be fun to become a pirate like our Papà was?" he snorted.

Mab looked at her brother, her face crumbling. "I… I came back here to see him, like we'd agreed," she began to explain, tears welling in her eyes. "But _The Black Pearl _did not turn up… and then it did… without Jack!" She looked up at her brother, her eyes pleading. "They were going to hang him!"

"What exactly did you do?" he demanded. "God, please don't tell me you did anything really stupid, although to qualify for that two hundred guineas reward, it must be something!"

"Two hundred…" she spluttered, not having heard of the price that had been put on her capture.

"Yes, two bloody hundred!" he raged. "Now what did you do?"

"I did the only thing I could!" she protested tearfully, reaching a hand across to her brother, worried that he would disown her for her actions. "I got Jack out!"

"How?" he demanded, stepping back out of her reach. "Whatever you did, it was serious enough for the Navy to be actively searching for you!"

"I… we…" she amended, thinking it would be safer to make it sound as if it were not her doing alone. "We kidnapped Theodore's wife… and Mistress Avens. She was visiting… she insisted on coming along, we didn't intend to take her," she flustered, rising, ignoring her tears as she reached once more for her brother, desperate for some sign of acceptance or understanding from him.

"You did?" He looked at her, stunned, as the enormity of her actions dawned on him. "Oh, Mab," he sighed, shaking his head. "You and Jack's crew, I take it?"

Mab nodded, not knowing what else to say, grateful when he allowed her to slip her shaking hands into his.

"Couldn't he have escaped without having to drag you into it?" he protested, looking regretfully at her.

"There was nothing else we could do," Mab sniffed. "They were going to hang him! The only way to stop it was to have something or someone they wanted more than him… and I was the only one who could easily get to Mary and then speak with Theodore…"

"And now they'll hang you if they capture you!" he cautioned. He knew there would be no mercy for her now if she were ever caught, and he cursed Jack for allowing what she had done. He was her older brother, he was meant to protect her and keep her safe, but how on earth he was supposed to do that against the entire King's Navy without being declared pirate himself, he had no idea.

"I know," Mab admitted quietly. "But I don't regret it," she protested defiantly, "other than… other than I'll miss touring…"

"You're a pirate," he declared, sighing sadly. "Oh, Mab…"

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"So am I," he admitted, hesitating briefly before wrapping his arms around her, wishing he could make things better for her, as he had in the past, yet knowing this was beyond him. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Mab said quietly. "I'm not a pirate… not a real one, anyway," she explained. "The guns and all that scare me…"

"What has Jack said?" he pressed.

"Nothing exactly… well, not yet," she admitted. "He said I would have to stay on board until he knew what was what…" She looked up at her brother, returning his hug, grateful that he had stopped shouting. "I don't think I will be allowed ashore to live though, in case they find me again…"

"Can't you move away?" he suggested. "Perhaps go to Europe?"

"I can't leave Jack!" she gasped, stepping back and looking at him in horror.

"If you stay here, you will be caught!" he argued.

"I know!" she protested, her hands emphasising her turmoil. "But I will not leave my husband… not now!"

"Damn," he muttered, running his hand through his hair. "Damn, damn, and thrice damn!"

"If I hadn't done what I did, then I would be a widow," she explained quietly. "Is that what you would prefer?"

"I don't know," he admitted with searing honesty. "At least you would still have your freedom, you wouldn't be a wanted woman!"

"But I wouldn't be alive," she protested. "Not in my heart! I love Jack!"

"I know you do," he sighed, "otherwise you wouldn't have done something so bloody crazy! I just wish I had been around!"

"Why?" Mab frowned. "You could not have stopped me, Seb. It was the only way!"

"I might have thought of another way which did not involve you," he retorted. "But it's too late and now I don't know what to do! We might even have to move away, for if the Navy think we're pirates as well, we're finished!"

"I told them you didn't know!" Mab argued. "That you were in the Keys and knew nothing of what I was doing…"

"Well it didn't stop them last week," he replied, his tone sharpening.

"I'm sorry," Mab apologised, shrinking back from his anger. "But at least Jack is free!"

"Even if you are not?" he worried.

"I made my choice, Seb," she admitted nervously. "I had to choose Jack…"

"I just hope he appreciates it," Sebastian growled.

"I…" she began, looking up as she caught sight of Jack standing in the doorway, having ventured closer when he had heard the shouting lessen.

"Of course I appreciate it," Jack snapped. "Do you think I wanted her ter put herself in danger?"

"Please don't," she protested, walking across to Jack and putting her hands in his.

"I won't have you gettin' at Mab like that!" he glowered. "She did what she felt was necessary!"

"As is Seb now," she countered, automatically defending her brother.

"Maybe," Jack frowned, not entirely convinced. "They know me of old, Seb. They had us under close guard, an' three guards per cell at that… savvy?"

"I guess so," he begrudgingly conceded, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it! I mean, what is Mab to do now? You know she is terrified of cannon fire!"

"I've been tryin' ter think of somewhere that would be safe fer her t' live ashore," Jack admitted.

"Such as?" Sebastian demanded.

"I said I'm thinkin'!" Jack snapped, glaring at the younger man. "At th' moment I cannot think of anywhere that would be safe fer her, not even Tortuga now that she's such a price on her head!"

"And who's fault is that?" the younger man retorted.

Mab looked at the two men in dismay, hating to see two of the most important people in her life at loggerheads. "Seb… I have to trust in Jack," she insisted.

Sebastian went to say that she should look where her trust in the pirate had got her so far, but he bit his tongue, catching the look in her eyes. He nodded his head slowly. "I know you do," he sighed. He turned to Jack. "So you are going to keep Mab aboard?" he pressed. "Or will she shadow this ship in _The Mary Gale_?"

"Fer now she'll stay on _Th' Pearl_," Jack admitted. "_Th' _Mary Gale's too slow if th' Navy catch sight of her. If th' interest in Mab dies down, then maybe it will be safe fer her t' go ashore somewhere…"

"So what of Mab's ship?" he demanded. "Is she going to lose that as well?"

"I… I was hoping Lucius might like her?" Mab interrupted, fearing that Jack and Sebastian would argue themselves to exhaustion if left alone. "I know I cannot tour but… well, if he is looking to take a bride then he'd need a home to offer her…"

"Bethan?" Sebastian blinked, the change in topic catching him off-foot. "Lucius and Bethan? I knew he was seeing her, but marriage?"

"You never know what the future might bring," Mab smiled. "But this way, Perry gets to keep his cabin, and you gain bunks for more players…"

"Are any of your crew staying with the ship?" he pressed.

"All but the twins," Mab offered. "Patrick is a good helm… and none of them are known to the Navy…"

Sebastian nodded, seeing the logic behind her reasoning. "I'll put it to him, if you like?" he suggested.

"Grazie," Mab smiled, glad that the arguing had ceased. "I can draw the papers up later today if he wants…"

"I'm sure he'll want," her older brother chuckled, knowing how Lucius would delight in command of his own ship. "I'd better be getting back," he admitted, "but I guess the others will come across later." He looked at Mab. "Do not expect them to be too happy," he cautioned. "The Navy were somewhat thorough with their search and questioning…"

"Thorough…" Mab worried.

"Nothing that hasn't healed or can be mended," he admitted, not wanting her to worry over how alarmed the troupe had been at their treatment. "Just thought you should be aware of it…" He leaned across, kissing her on the cheek as he headed for the door. "Keep her safe, Jack," he insisted.

"I intend ter," Jack admitted. "Safer than I keep m'self!"

Sebastian snorted, thinking that was most likely not very safe indeed, but that Jack's definition of safe was the best that he was going to get. "I'll be back later too," he assured his sister, hugging her before hurrying back to his boat, intent on telling the rest of his family and crew what had happened, wondering how they would take it.

88888

Mab watched from the ship's rail as _The Mary Gale_ slowly followed _The Tarantara_ from the harbour, squinting her eyes against the glare of the sun. She looked up, smiling at Jack as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You'll see them again," he assured her, squeezing gently.

"Sì," she conceded, "but it is hard to part…"

"Three months will pass before you know it," Jack insisted. "We'll see them at San Juan, I promise you." He stood with her, silently, until the two small ships slipped behind the headland and passed from sight. "Now," he chivvied. "I've an urge fer a rum at th' Bride… want ter join me?" He stood back, offering her his hand.

"Why not," Mab agreed, thinking a rum would be very welcome indeed at that moment. "And a large rum at that!"

88888

That is the end of the initial story I wrote regarding Mab, but it does continue albeit more focused on Sebastian and the entertainers... with the usual appearances by Jack. Reviews help me write and remind me to upload... hint hint


	111. Almond Eyes

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, all other is mine. I make no profit from this, merely enjoyment.

Thanks to Mor for the review... it is nice to know someone is still out there!

The tale continues…

**Chapter 111 – Almond Eyes**

Six months after Mab became a pirate…

The slight oriental girl hurried down the stairs with the pile of dirty laundry nearly escaping her grasp, half-tripping on an end of a sheet before frantically finding her balance again. Zi knew she had little time to get the vegetables prepared for the innkeeper's wife, Rosita, to cook and dreaded getting another beating from the Spanish woman. Ever since Rosita had caught her husband, Gonzalo López Martín, with the young slave girl a week earlier in the kitchen thrusting into her for all he was worth, she had gone out of her way to find fault where Zi was sure there was none.

Sp: "_Hurry up, you stupid slut_," Gonzalo shouted from the kitchen. Sp: "_We don't have all day_!"

Zi broke into a jog, hardly able to see over the top of her load as she found her way more by luck than judgment safely to the kitchen doors, nearly colliding with a tall, dark-haired young man who was standing near to the bar.

Sp: "_Sorry_," Sebastian apologised, jumping out of the way just in time, barely catching sight of the slip of a girl as she scurried past him. Sp: "_I'm Sebastian Allerton_," he called after her. Sp: "_We have a booking here_…"

She did not answer, but continued on into the kitchen. Sebastian frowned, wondering if she had even noticed him in her haste and wondered who she was for, from what he had seen of her, she did not look like the girl that Gonzalo had employed the last time they had performed at El Sôl. He smiled to himself as he remembered his previous illicit meetings with the dark-haired, curvaceous Maria after closing, always keeping one eye open for her docker father as they hurried towards the privacy of his cabin on board the Tarantara and he wondered what had happened to her and if she still worked there.

Sp: "_Sebastian?_" Gonzalo's voice could be heard in the kitchen. Sp: "_Is that you_?" Heavy footsteps approached, and the kitchen door was pushed open, the large Spaniard smiling as he saw it was indeed the entertainer, his greasy apron barely reaching around his ever-expanding girth. Sp: "_Thank heavens you decided to come_," he sighed dramatically. Sp: "_We thought… with the pirates and all… well, you know_…"

Sp: "_Yes_," Sebastian agreed. Sp: "_I wasn't sure if you'd still be here or the town even standing from what we heard. Do you still want us to perform_?"

Sp: "_Of course! Of course_!" Gonzalo insisted, turning and glancing into the kitchen. Sp: "_No_!" he shouted, pushing the door open with his foot. Sp: "_Leave that for later, Zi! Start on the vegetables_." He turned back to Sebastian. Sp: _"Sorry about that. She's new, but works hard if you shout loud enough_."

Sebastian merely nodded; he knew sometimes silence was the best policy with the Spaniard.

Sp: "_Anyways, things have been a bit rough as you can see, but I've enough for the fee that was agreed. Wait and I will fetch it_…" Gonzalo hurried up the stairs to his private rooms where he stored his money.

Sebastian decided to take advantage of his absence and pushed the kitchen door ajar slightly, taking a proper look at the small young woman in the dirty brown dress who was frantically preparing vegetables for the meal that would be served to the patrons of the inn that night, noticing to his surprise that she looked oriental. Sp: "_Hello_," he smiled, catching her eye as she looked up on hearing the door squeak. Sp: "_I'm Seb_…"

Sp: "_Yes, Sir_," she nodded, her eyes to her task once she knew that it was not Gonzalo returned to harass her, fearing her owner would hit her if he thought her slacking.

Sp: "_There's no need to call me Sir_," Sebastian insisted, chuckling. Sp: "_You are Cee_?"

Sp: "_Zi, Sir_," she replied, her knife not pausing as she spoke.

Sp: "_I'll see you later, maybe_?" Sebastian nodded, knowing the worried look in her eyes from when his father used to push Mab into working too hard.

Zi shook her head. Sp: "_I will be working, Sir_," she assured him earnestly.

"Pity," Sebastian muttered, closing the door as he heard Gonzalo's heavy footsteps coming back down the stairs.

Sp: "_You haven't been bothering my new slave, have you_?" Gonzalo chuckled, catching Sebastian near the door. He reached into his pocket for the promised payment, handing over the coins.

Sp: "_No, no_," Sebastian assured him with a smile. He had not realised the girl was a slave and was surprised that the innkeeper could afford one. Sp: "_Thanks. The usual time_?"

Sp: "_Yes_," Gonzalo insisted, "_or earlier if you like. The authorities have sent a large number of troops to the area in case of any further attack and we have been ever so busy… every spare room here is taken with officers_…"

Sp: "_All right_," Sebastian agreed. Sp: "_Perhaps around six then_?" he suggested, knowing they would make more money if they played a longer set and, if the inn was indeed full of Spanish officers and as packed as the landlord boasted, they might do well for tips.

Sp: "_In fact, you may like to extend your stay_," Gonzalo suggested hopefully. Sp: "_I promise you it will be worth your while…_"

Sp: "_Oh… I'll have to speak with the others_," Sebastian evaded, not liking to commit to any lengthy bookings without consulting the rest of the troupe. Sp: "_But we have no other firm bookings for a few weeks… so it is a possibility_."

Gonzalo clapped his hands together. Sp: "_Good then_!" he beamed. Sp: "_I'll consider you booked for as long as you can stay. I'll pay you the normal advance each night… of course_…" He pushed open the door, angered to see Zi still working at the vegetables, forgetting that she had been told to prepare much more than usual. Sp: "_Zi! You lazy slut_!" he shouted. Sp: "_Haven't you finished yet?_"

Sp: "_Nearly, Master_," she pleaded, grazing herself with the knife as she tried to go even faster. She had initially thought being sold to the innkeeper would have been a better life than the other women Fabian Aznar Portillo had retained to work as whores, but she was beginning to wonder. Plus Gonzalo thought nothing of taking her whenever he fancied and had even sold her out to family and acquaintances of his for the night once she had finished in the kitchens. She was tired, so tired, and just wanted to curl up and sleep despite it being only mid-afternoon.

Sp: "_Like I said_," Gonzalo laughed, turning back to the entertainer. Sp: "_The right encouragement_."

Sp: "_Of course_," Sebastian nodded, although tales he had heard from a number of pirates in Jack's crew plus his own sister's treatment had left him with a hatred of anybody being treated in such a manner, especially when it was a young woman as in this case. Sp: "_I'll see you later then_," he remarked, eager to leave, but unable to help himself casting one last glance towards the kitchen door. "Zi," he murmured to himself and he left, unable to shake the image of her almond eyes from his mind, liking the sound of her name. "Zi."

88888

Zi could not help herself. She crept close to the kitchen door, her hands still soapy from the enormous pile of greasy dishes and pots she had yet to finish washing. She loved music and songs and could just remember her mother singing to her, although she was finding it increasingly hard to recall the words. She could see that everybody was watching the performers, Gonzalo and Rosita included, and she decided to risk staying briefly by the door, ready to scoot back to the sink if anyone noticed her, not wanting another beating when her last set of bruises had only just faded.

88888

Sebastian almost missed a beat of his tabor as he noticed Zi watching them through a tiny crack in the door and he smiled to himself, although he was careful to avert his gaze before Gonzalo noticed that his slave was watching. Her dark eyes went wide as they caught his and the rapidly door shut. "Damn," Sebastian thought, wishing that he had had the foresight to pretend not to notice her but, despite keeping half an eye on the door, it did not open again whilst they were playing.

88888

Zi gasped as the man with the blue eyes looked at her, realising she had been noticed. In a panic, she shut the door, dashing across to the sink to continue the washing up, her hands busy with the dishes until her skin was sore from the hot water. She did not dare to be seen to shirk her tasks, fearful of coming to the attention of her owner; if she could blend into the background, there was the hope he might forget her. Rosita was clearing the tables that night, playing the gracious hostess, and Zi was glad for it took one chore from her shoulders. The innkeeper's wife pushed open the door, adding to the never-ending mountain of dirty tankards just inside. Zi was kept busy, only finishing the last of the tankards after she presumed that the players had left; the music had ended some time earlier and the noise from the patrons was dying.

The door opened.

Sp: "_Clear the tables_," Rosita snapped as she deposited yet more dirty tankards for washing on the side, having had enough for the night. Sp: "_I'm going to my room_!"

Sp: "_Yes, Mistress_," Zi nodded, reaching for a cloth and hurrying to do as she had been ordered. She noticed Gonzalo still chatting with some of the Spanish officers over at the bar and hoped that her owner would not notice her, praying that he would not force himself on her that night. Quietly she collected the various dirty plates and tankards that Rosita had not bothered with, surprised to see the entertainers still in the bar; she did not notice the blue-eyed entertainer watching her, a considering expression on his face.

Sp: "_Hello again_," Sebastian smiled as she worked her way closer as he helped pack away the various instruments of the troupe. Sp: "_Did you enjoy it_?" he asked, keeping his voice low for she was clearly frightened, her wide-eyed glances at her owner only confirming his suspicions of her treatment at the inn. Clearly she was too afraid to talk, but she risked a brief smile, nodding, before carrying her first load to the kitchen.

She emerged a few moments later, relieved to see Gonzalo over by the door, seeing some of the locals out. Sp: "_You are very good, Sir_," she whispered, keeping one eye on the innkeeper as she spoke.

Sp: "_Thank you_," Sebastian whispered back, smiling in the hope of reassuring her. "_And it's Seb_."

Sp: "_Yes, Sir_," she replied cautiously, balancing the platters in a teetering pile before turning back to the kitchen. She would not dare to call the entertainer by his name, even if he had asked her to, for he was a freeman and she knew that taking such a liberty would earn her a beating if Gonzalo were ever to hear of it. She returned a few moments later, soapy cloth in hand, finally able to wipe the remaining tables now that they were clear.

Most of the musicians had already gone, but some lingered, taking their time in packing away their precious equipment. Sebastian hesitated, his tabor already packed securely in the case. He wanted to talk to Zi more, but did not want to get her into trouble. He knew that even a minor misdemeanor could be punished severely if her behaviour was any guide and he did not want that for the girl. Sp: "_I'll see you tomorrow_," he nodded as she passed him once more.

Sp: "_You like my slave_?" Gonzalo interrupted, causing Zi to jump and hurry across to wipe another table, her eyes downcast as if Sebastian had not been talking to her.

Sp: "_I… erm_…" Sebastian stuttered, unsure as to how to answer without getting the slight girl into trouble.

Sp: "_Perhaps I should rent her to you_?" Gonzalo laughed, chuckling at Sebastian's stunned expression. Sp: "_The wife… well, you know how women can be with such things… they just don't understand a man's urges_."

Sp: "_Of course_…" Sebastian evaded, relieved to see that the others had left and could not laugh at his discomfort.

Sp: "_Would you like her for the night_?" Gonzalo asked bluntly. Sp: "_She's reasonably priced_…"

Sp: "_No! No_!" Sebastian retorted. He was not above paying for a whore, or sometimes not if his blue eyes and glib tongue worked, but he was not the type of man that would take a woman to his bunk when she had no say in the matter. Sp: "_It's all right… I'm fine. I'll see you in tomorrow_…"

Sp: "_Your loss_," Gonzalo shrugged, laughing. Sp: "_Turn up at three if you want your money and at six for the performance_."

Sp: "_I will_," Sebastian assured him, glancing briefly at Zi before following the rest of the troupe, his horror at the thought of Gonzalo whoring out the girl only adding to his shock at her treatment and he wished in his heart that there was something he could do.

88888

Zi was late. There were even more rooms to clean and clear than there had been before for some of the officers had moved on and others had replaced them. She knew Gonzalo would be shouting at her to hurry even though she knew she could go no faster. The inn was still full and the laundry, as ever, towered over her slight frame as she struggled down the stairs, heading unerringly towards the kitchen.

Sp: "_Let me help_," a voice offered and she gasped as she realised it was the blue-eyed entertainer, Sebastian. Sp: "_It appears Gonzalo is held up_…" Before she could even think to argue, he took at least half the pile off her.

Sp: "_Sir…_" she protested in alarm, frightened that her owner would appear and be angry. Sp: "_You… you mustn't_…"

Sp: "_I won't tell if you don't_," he teased, winking at her. Sp: "_There's no-one around, I promise you_…"

Sp: "_B… but_…" She glanced upwards to where she could hear Gonzalo arguing with Rosita in their rooms above. The Spanish woman had not been happy that her husband had, yet again, taken the slave before stumbling to their bed the night before and Rosita was telling him that she would not work in the inn at all unless he stopped. From the returning shouting, it was clear that Gonzalo had no intention of stopping and Zi momentarily shut her eyes, knowing that she would have double the amount of work to do if Rosita did so, as well as having to face her master's attentions.

Sp: "_In here_?" Sebastian offered, interrupting her thoughts as he pushed open the kitchen door open with his foot, dropping the laundry where he had noticed the pile the day before.

Sp: "_Thank you_, Sir" she nodded, smiling briefly as she dropped the rest of the bedding next to the large sink where she would wash them later, knowing Gonzalo would expect her to start on the evening meal first. Although grateful for his help, she wondered suspiciously why the entertainer had done so.

Sp: "_He works you hard_," Sebastian sighed, having caught all of the argument above. Sp: "_Is there another sla… girl working here_?" He could not bring himself to say the word slave, especially not to the young woman's face.

Sp: "_No_," Zi replied, already turning and starting on the vegetables. Sp: "_There was a girl that worked here, but I believe she was taken in the pirate raid_…"

Sp: "_Have you always lived here_?" Sebastian pressed, wanting to make conversation, frowning as he heard what had probably happened to the curvaceous Maria. Zi's features, though, fascinated him and he was drawn back to her dark brown eyes, wanting to discover more about the diminutive girl.

Sp: "_Just these last two weeks, Sir_," she answered, not pausing in her work; it would not do for Gonzalo to catch her chatting.

Sp: "_Where were you before_?" Sebastian continued, his heart skipping a beat as she looked up at him. Sp: "_Have you always been a_…" He still could not say it.

Sp: "_The word is slave, Sir_," she retorted, her bitterness barely concealed as she continued with her work. Sp: "_I was at Puerto Bello before this… on the Main_…"

Sp: "_Oh… I'm sorry_," Sebastian apologised, not knowing what to say. He caught her wide-eyed glance as she looked upwards and he realised that the argument above had ended. Sp: "_I'd better go_," he smiled regretfully, not knowing how Gonzalo would react to his being in the kitchen. Sp: "_They've stopped shouting_…"

He hurried to the door, noticing that Zi's preparation of the vegetables became even faster. She did not look up, for she knew Gonzalo's heavy tread and could already hear him on the stairs. Sebastian made it to the other side of the door before the innkeeper turned the final corner, plastering a nonchalant smile on his face as Gonzalo appeared, his face black with anger.

Sp: "_Bloody bitch! I'll wring her neck_!" he muttered, stopping in his tracks as he saw the entertainer standing there. Sp: "_Ah, Sebastian… you're early. Hang on, I'll get the money_…" Glowering at the thought of facing Rosita again, he turned and headed back up the stairs.

Sebastian waited. Five minutes passed, but the entertainer knew he dare not risk speaking with Zi again, fearful of getting her into trouble, especially with the mood that Gonzalo was in. Finally, the innkeeper returned, a number of coins in his hand which he passed to Sebastian. Sp: "_Never marry_!" he urged. Sp: "_Just because they are your wife, they think they can bloody geld you_!"

Sp: "_I'll keep it in mind_," Sebastian nodded, smiling thinly, eager to make his escape from the unpleasant atmosphere in the tavern. Sp: "_Six o'clock_?"

Sp: "_Fine_," Gonzalo nodded. Sp: "_With luck it will be as busy as last night. Have you decided how long you will be able to stay_?"

Sp: "_About a week_?" Sebastian offered. Sp: "_We'll need time to sail to our next booking_…"

Sp: "_Of course_," Gonzalo agreed, turning to shout at Zi through the closed door. Sp: "_Zi, has the fishmonger delivered yet_?" Her negative reply clearly angered him. Sp: "_Bloody useless creatures_!" he snapped, knowing that with Rosita refusing to work there would be more for him to do. Sp: "_Go down to the docks and tell them I need the fish within the next hour or I'll take our business elsewhere…_"

Zi put her knife down, barely pausing to wipe her hands in her shabby brown dress as she hurried past Gonzalo and Sebastian, not even looking at the entertainer. Sp: "_And don't you think about disappearing on me_!" Gonzalo shouted as she neared the door. Sp: "_The watch know your face_!"

Sp: "_I'll see you later then_," Sebastian nodded, almost running out of the door in his eagerness to get out of the inn and, more importantly, to go after Zi. She was only a short distance ahead of him, but her short legs were moving at surprising speed. Sp: "_Zi_!" he hissed, running at full pelt after her. Sp: "_Wait up_!"

Zi stopped, turning and frowning as she saw who it was and worrying if Gonzalo had added to her orders. Sp: "_Yes, Sir_?" she asked, looking up at him.

Sp: "_I'll walk with you_," Sebastian offered, smiling as he looked at her delicate features and deciding he liked them more and more. He had heard tales from some of the pirates about their exploits in the Far East, but he had never seen so exotic a woman before and he was utterly entranced.

Zi looked at the entertainer suspiciously, wondering if Gonzalo had told him to watch her. She knew not to trust anybody, whatever face they presented. The young man appeared to be nice, he treated her more courteously than any had before but somebody nice today could betray you the next, and it was a lesson she had learned at a very young age. Sp: "_I have to go to the fishmongers_," she explained, carrying on walking again, reasoning his much longer legs could keep up.

Sp: "_I know_," he smiled. Sp: "_I'll walk with you_." Sebastian paused, not knowing how to phrase what he wanted to ask. Sp: "_He said the authorities know your face… have you tried to escape_?" Zi did not answer for his questions made her distinctly uncomfortable. She stared pointedly at the ground and hurried along. Sp: "_I'll take that as a yes, then_?" he pressed gently, suspecting correctly the kind of treatment that a captured runaway would receive from her captors as well as from Gonzalo.

Sp: "_I must hurry, Sir_," she insisted, increasing her pace and not looking at him, wishing he would leave her alone and wondering why he pestered her with such questions.

Sp: "_Of course_," Sebastian nodded, knowing that they were just coming up to the fishmongers, and the berth where his own ship sat, the smaller Mary Gale nestled beside her. Sp: "_That is my ship, the Tarantara_," he boasted, sweeping an arm to encompass the length of the vessel with pride.

Sp: "_My father had a ship,_" Zi said quietly, remembering, her voice barely a whisper as she paused at the doorway to the shop. Sp: "_A bigger one_." She disappeared inside, shutting the door with a thud behind her.

"Zi…" Sebastian looked at the closed door in shock. Her father had owned a ship? Clearly his initial thoughts had been wrong and Zi had not been born a slave. Her revelation made him more determined to discover what he could about her and, instead of crossing the gangplank to the Tarantara, he waited impatiently for her to emerge.

The door opened a few moments later and Zi stopped, surprised to see Sebastian still standing there.

Sp: "_He did_?" Sebastian pressed, continuing the conversation. Sp: "_What happened to him? And your mother_?"

For a moment he thought she was going to cry, a myriad of expressions flitting across her face, but then her eyes narrowed. Sp: "_None of your damned business_," she hissed, turning and running as fast as she could back to the inn.

Sebastian watched her go. "Bugger," he cursed, kicking himself for pushing her too much. Clearly, despite Gonzalo's best attentions, some spark of defiance still lingered and for that though, he was glad.

88888


	112. The Predicament

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything in this tale it belongs to Disney, else it is mine. I make no profit from this other than enjoyment.

I did consider making this a separate tale, Mor, but for the fact that from here on I am not certain there is enough Jack to satisfy FanFiction's requirements to classify the tale as PotC. I'll therefore just continue and hope that by being more regular with my updates, I will regain my readers. I have been very lax in updating and it is a habit I am trying to get back into the habit of doing so. However, reviews do lead to updates...

**Chapter 112 – The Predicament**

Sebastian looked around impatiently, hoping to catch a glimpse of the young slave girl whilst performing, but he had not even seen the kitchen door open once, other than Gonzalo taking the numerous empty tankards through to the kitchen to be washed.

"Will you concentrate!" Lucius hissed, glaring at his older brother and wondering what had gotten into him. "You keep missing the beat!"

"Sorry," Sebastian apologised, trying to focus back on the performance but finding his eyes drawn back to the kitchen door. It opened, and for the first time that night, Zi emerged, but she did not look his way. She hurried about in the background collecting yet more empty tankards and plates from the far side of the tavern.

"For Pete's sake!" Lucius retorted as Sebastian totally messed up the tune that they were playing. Luckily none of the audience noticed, the fiddles covering Sebastian's gaffe, but the rest of the troupe glared at him.

Sp: "_Zi!"_ Sebastian called as she neared the players. She glanced his way once, but quickly looked away, hurrying back to the kitchen, clearly too afraid to acknowledge him. "Damn!" Sebastian sighed, wondering if he could perhaps ask Gonzalo if she was available that night for, after all, he had offered her the previous evening. He was desperate to talk to her further.

"I think we'll call a drink break," Benedick suggested, his gaze following Sebastian's to the kitchen, not understanding Sebastian's seeming fixation with the slave. "Give our illustrious leader time to get his mind off his groin…"

Those nearby in the players chuckled, but Sebastian ignored them, checking that Gonzalo was not looking before hurrying towards the kitchen door. He pushed it open. Sp: "_Zi_?" he called softly. Sp: "_Are you all right_?"

Zi jumped, dropping the pewter tankard back into the water in surprise. The splash drenched her and she squeaked with shock. Sp: "_You should not be in here, Sir_," she whispered, turning to face him, her eyes darting to the door for fear of her owner.

Sp: "_Gonzalo is busy talking business and nothing ever interrupts that_," Sebastian assured her, moving closer and handing her a rag to dry herself with. Sp: "_I'm sorry I pried earlier_," he apologised. Sp: "_It was none of my business_."

Sp: "_It… it is I that must__ apologise_," Zi insisted as she took the rag from him, fearful that Gonzalo would learn what she had said to him. Sp: "_For my rudeness, Sir_." She patted her face dry before turning back to the sink.

Sebastian reached out to touch her, catching her face gently in his hands, drawn to her deep brown eyes. Zi pulled back, violently, frightened as she backed away from him, making sure the large table of the kitchen was between them. Sp: "_I… I'm sorry, Zi_," he apologised, not intending to have startled her so.

Sp: "_Y… you should l… leave, Sir_," she stuttered, her face pale. She did not know why the blue-eyed man had touched her, but feared what would happen to her if Gonzalo knew about it and thought that she had encouraged the entertainer. She knew that if it did not involve money for him, her owner would be very cross.

Sp: "_Yes_," he sighed regretfully, "_I had better_…" With a last look, Sebastian turned and all but ran from the kitchen, feeling worse than he had done earlier, not having realised such a gesture would panic her. He had intended befriending the young girl, getting to know her, but realised his actions had ruined any chances he might have had. "You bloody fool," he muttered to himself.

"Got yourself sorted?" Benedick hissed as his oldest brother returned.

"Leave it!" Sebastian snapped, not in the mood for even an innocent jest.

"What's all the fuss over a slave girl anyway?" Benedick frowned, thinking the slight girl the total opposite of the curvaceous type of woman that Sebastian usually sought for company.

"One more remark like that…" Sebastian threatened, turning to his brother angrily.

"Will you two stop it!" Lucius interrupted, stepping between them. "Ben, go and check your fiddle – it was off key!"

"It wasn't…" Benedick protested, but a glare from Lucius sent him to one side, his ear bent over his instrument as he carefully checked the fiddle.

"Seb…" Lucius sighed, wondering what had got into his normally staid and sensible brother. "Just calm down…"

"I am calm!" Sebastian insisted angrily. "He should stop being a smart arse!"

"He's an Allerton," Lucius shrugged nonchalantly. "Goes with the territory." He smiled genially. "Shall we continue?"

"Aye, let's get on with it," Sebastian sighed, nodding to Benedick as he positioned himself by his tabor, determined to push all thoughts of Zi from his mind. If he could only do so for the remaining hour of their performance, it would be a start.

It worked well, for half an hour, until Zi emerged from the kitchen, creeping around the outside of the room and clearing the tables furthest from the players until a glower from Gonzalo sent her timidly closer. She studiously did not look at the performers, concentrating on picking up the empty tankards and taking them back to the kitchen.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Benedick queried, enjoying winding his older brother up even though they were in the middle of a performance. He could see his brother was interested in the slave, more than for just a casual tumble if his sharp temper was a guide, and that was cause enough for teasing. Indeed, he could not remember the last time his oldest brother had looked at any girl like that.

"Piss off, Ben!" Sebastian snapped, still trying to keep to the beat whilst wondering how he could make it up to the girl and hoped he would at least have a chance to smile at her when she passed again. But, by luck or design, Zi did not emerge from the kitchens again until the tavern was closing, preparing to collect any remaining tankards and to wipe the dirty tables down in preparation for the next day.

Sp: "_Here, Gonzalo_…" a balding man called, approaching the innkeeper. Sp: "_You renting your girl out tonight? Fabian's girls are good, but he charges too damned much_!"

Zi looked at Gonzalo in alarm. He had only rented her out twice before and she had not liked either time. The last time was to his brother-in-law, a man called Raul, and he had been particularly rough, hurting her badly. Both times she had run, although on the second occasion she had not got far, and on each occasion Gonzalo had added to her injuries with his fist when she had been returned to him.

"Seb!" Lucius warned, catching the set of his brother's jaw. "It's nothing to do with you…"

"He's not whoring her out!" his brother hissed back, turning and walking towards the landlord. Sp: "_You offered her to me last night_," he interrupted, smiling charmingly at Gonzalo.

Sp: "_True, but Pedro here is offering ready coins_," he shrugged.

Sp: "_I'll pay_…" Sebastian offered. Sp: "_Double what he is offering_…" he added when the innkeeper snorted and started to turn back to the customer.

Sp: "_You'll pay_?" Gonzalo coughed, not quite believing it. Sp: "_I've heard it all now_!" He looked back to the other man. Sp: "_Sorry, Pedro… it looks like you've been out-bid_." He held out his hand to the entertainer, pressing for payment, knowing that double his normal price was more than Fabian charged and that Pedro would not outbid Sebastian. Sp: "_If you want her, have her, but she is back by dawn and ready to work_," he cautioned.

Sp: "_Thank you_!" Sebastian grinned, reaching into the small purse in his pocket and handing over his payment, ignoring the groans and rolling eyes of the members of the troupe.

"Couldn't you find a cheaper whore?" Benedick hissed, glancing at Zi as she disappeared into the kitchen again, unaware of the alteration of her fate.

"Ben, I won't tell you again!" Sebastian glowered. "I don't intend… oh, never mind!" He gave up, knowing his brother would not believe him if he insisted that he only wished to talk to the girl and that he had no intention of using her as a whore. "I'll see you at the ship," he nodded as the last of the troupe left, trailing out the door, still chuckling at their leader.

Sebastian walked over to the kitchen, hesitating before pushing the door open. Zi, as he expected, was tiredly wiping the last of the tankards. Sp: "_Zi…_" he began, not quite knowing what to say. Sp: "_I… erm… you're staying with me tonight_," he began. Sp: "_But not for that_!" he added hurriedly as she spun around in horror.

She took one look at him and bolted, but Gonzalo had clearly been expecting her reaction and walked in through the kitchen back door, knocking her to the ground a few feet short of her freedom. He hauled her up by her hair, his angry face in hers. Sp: "_You do as you are told_," he warned.

Sp: "_Leave her alone_!" Sebastian protested, running across the kitchen and reaching out to pull Gonzalo off the girl, but his hand froze as the innkeeper's glower turned on him.

Sp: "_Sebastian!_" Gonzalo growled. Sp: "_You are about to overstep the mark_," he cautioned. Sp: "_Do not make me regret our arrangement_…"

Sp: "_But_…" Sebastian bit his tongue, realising his sense of propriety was about to ruin both their booking in the town and his time with Zi. Sp: "_All right_," he sighed reluctantly, backing away, raising his hands placatingly.

Sp: "_Don't make me set the watch after you_," Gonzalo cautioned Zi, pushing her towards the entertainer. Sp: "_Back by dawn, or else_!" he warned.

Sp: "_She will be_," Sebastian promised, grabbing Zi's hand before she could try to run again and leading her back into the bar, picking up his tabor which the troupe had left for him to carry. Sp: "_I promise I'm not going to force myself on you_," he assured Zi quietly, trying to get her to walk with him as he left the inn, yet as they got outside, and the bolt slid home behind them, it took all of his firm grip on her hand to keep her from running; still she tried, too terrified to listen to reason.

Sp: "_Please, Zi_!" he begged, not knowing what to do. Sp: "_I'm not going to hurt you, I swear_…" Her disbelief was clear in her eyes. Sp: "_I… I just didn't want you to… to go with that other man_," he admitted.

Sp: "_You lie… Sir_," she added belatedly, still struggling. Sp: "_You're just like the others_…" she accused. Sp: "_Men always are_!" She had thought that the entertainer was a kind man, but his paying for her convinced Zi otherwise. She did not want to go with him, or any man, and briefly wondered if she could attempt to flee.

Sp: "_No_!" Sebastian protested in horror. Sp: "_No, I'm not… you'll see_!"

Sp: "_No_…" she cried as they neared the docks, nearly breaking her own wrist as she struggled.

Sp: "_Zi!_" Sebastian cried in exasperation, almost dropping his precious tabor as he struggled with her. Sp: "_If you don't come, you'll get into trouble with Gonzalo_," he cautioned sharply, hating himself as he said the words, "_and I don't want that to happen_!"

At the threat of her owner, the fight went out of her and she looked at him timidly. Sp: "_I… I am sorry, Sir,_" she apologised tearfully, no longer struggling as she walked beside him. Unable to break his grip, she knew she had no choice but to go with him and she prayed that he would not complain about her behaviour to her owner.

Sp: "_I wish you'd call me Seb_," he sighed, smiling encouraging at her as he felt her tremble, ruefully admitting to himself how the mere mention of her owner had taken all of the fight from her in an instant. Sp: "_No-one will know_…"

Zi did not answer, her eyes to the ground as she walked, terrified of what was about to happen. Sebastian also fell silent as they walked along the docks towards the Tarantara, unsure as to what to say to her that would reassure the oriental girl that he meant her no harm. The silence was suffocating and she did not even speak when he led her across the gangplank onto the ship. He nodded to Francis and Mark who were on watch, ignoring their knowing – if wrong - winks.

Sp: "_This is my cabin_," he smiled, opening the door and allowing her in first. He left the tabor on the table, reasoning he could put it away in the morning and lit the lamp before turning to pull the drapes at the window, ensuring some privacy. Sp: "_It's a bit of a mess_," he apologised ruefully. Sp: "_I don't clean it as often as I should_."

Zi looked around her curiously, still not speaking, but with deft fingers, undid the laces of her dirty brown dress and slid it to the floor. She stood there, her eyes downcast as she waited for him to turn.

Sebastian opened and closed his mouth several times before he finally regained his composure, glad that he had thought to pull the drapes. Sp: "_N… no…_" he stammered, trying to ignore the heat swelling in his groin at the sight of her. Sp: "_Please, put it back on_."

Zi frowned, looking up at him in confusion. Sp: "_But you bought me for the night, Sir? Gonzalo will expect… he will ask_…" She blinked, but made no move to pick up her dress. Sp: "_Is that not what you want_?" she worried.

Sp: "_I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time that you've ever lied_," Sebastian smiled, trying to keep his gaze fixed to her face and not allowing it to rove her body. Sp: "_Please, Zi, dress yourself_," he insisted, adding a second plea as he felt his resolve weakening by the second. Sp: "_Please…"_

Zi, to his gratitude, reached for her tattered dress, pulling it to her waist. Sp: "_I cannot lie to him_," she admitted quietly, utterly confused by the entertainer. Sp: "_He knows… he always knows_!"

Sp: "_He won't_," Sebastian assured her, taking a step closer. Sp: "_I'll be bragging all day about how wonderful you are_."

Sp: "_But he will ask me_…" she flustered as she pulled her bodice back up. Sp: "_About… about you… He asks… how good… you know…_" She coloured; not even when she had been given to his brother-in-law had Gonzalo spared her the questions.

Sp: "_Tell him I'm the best then_," Sebastian winked, a grin tugging at his lips.

Sp: "_But if I lie, he'll know_!" she insisted; only having been hit and hurt by those she had been given to, she did not have a clue as to what the entertainer meant. Sp: "_And then he'll beat me_!" She looked at him miserably, totally at a loss, knowing Gonzalo was sure to see it as a fault on her part. Sp: "_Why did you buy me for the night if you didn't want to… use me_?"

Sp: "_Because I wanted to talk to you_," Sebastian explained. Sp: "_And I hated the thought of that ugly bastard pawing you_…"

Sp: "_But I am his slave, Sir_," she protested in confusion. Sp: "_It is his right… and he will expect me to have pleased you! He will be cross if I don't_!"

Sebastian sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair. Sp: "_Would it be better then if we_…" he began, not knowing any way out of the situation he found himself in. He suspected from Zi's response that if Gonzalo was cross with her, she would be beaten and that was almost as bad as what he had been trying to save her from.

Sp: "_We what, Sir_?" Zi puzzled as he faltered.

Sp: "_Made… love_?" he finished, his heart pounding wildly as his mind remembered the sight of her naked body. He knew it was wrong, but his breath still hitched at the thought.

Zi looked up at him briefly. She did not want to make love to the entertainer, but neither did she want to receive a beating from Gonzalo, especially considering how she had disappointed the men she had been sent away with before. Fingers shaking, she slid her dress to the floor again, tears welling in her deep brown eyes.

"Oh, bugger," Sebastian sighed, realising that by trying to do the right thing for her, he had in fact made things a lot worse.

Zi looked to her feet, just standing before him, naked. Sp: "_I… I will try to… please you, Sir_," she stumbled.

Sp: "_How are you so sure he would know you are lying_?" he pressed, trying to think of a way out of the situation for both of them. He lifted her chin, frowning as he saw tears trickling down her cheek. Sp: "_You've been… given to others, haven't you_?" he reasoned, wiping away her tears with his thumb, wishing she did not look so terrified. Sp: "_So why can't you tell him about one of them and pretend it was me, eh_?"

Sp: "_He knows… he always knows_…" she sniffed, thinking if she told Gonzalo that the entertainer had beaten her, he would know it for a lie. The blue-eyed man confused her but she did not believe he was a violent man.

Sp: "_He can't_," Sebastian insisted. Sp: "_He's just using that as an excuse to hit you_." He smiled at her, hoping to soothe her but he could see she was not reassured. Sp: "_I'm not going to do anything to you_," he promised, stepping back. Sp: "_The rest is up to you, Zi_."

Zi stood there, her eyes wide with utter confusion. Sp: "_He does know_," she insisted, looking at Sebastian earnestly.

Sp: "_I won't take you against your will, but if you want to give yourself willingly_…" he offered.

Zi looked at him in frustration, wishing she could make him understand that willing did not come into it. Sp: "_I… I… will do so_…" she acceded, knowing if she did not say that then Gonzalo would beat her.

Sebastian sighed again, knowing that he had no option other than to go through with it, even though suspecting she was not truly willing made him feel terrible. Sp: "_I… I won't hurt you_," he promised, gently brushing her lips with his as she tilted her head, nearly having to stand on tiptoe as he kissed her. Shaking, her hands reached to his shirt.

He gulped as he felt her trembling hands on his chest, part of him soaring with elation at what they were about to do yet he still felt guilty, knowing he had given her little choice. No, he corrected himself, Gonzalo had given neither of them any choice. He looked down, musing at how tiny she was, barely reaching his chest, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms about her and keep her safe. He watched as her fingers undid the buttons of his shirt and then slid the garment down from his broad shoulders, all the while her timid gaze cast down at the cabin deck. Sp: "_Zi?_" he whispered softly, tilting her head up once more and kissing her again, longer and deeper this time. Sp: "_I won't hurt you_," he promised again as he broke away.

Sp: "_No, Sir_…" she replied, the fear and doubt still lingering in her eyes.

Sp: "_Will you at least call me Seb tonight_?" he urged, her submissiveness to the situation making him feel even worse.

Sp: "_I… can't_," she tried to explain. Sp: "_It is wrong_."

Sp: "_No, this is wrong_," Sebastian urged. Sp: "_You being a slave is wrong_."

Sp: "_I am what I am_," Zi shrugged, forcing herself to wind her arms around him, afraid that he would become angry with her if she did not respond, as had both men Gonzalo had offered her to. She had tried to run after the first and, having been found by the watch, had been beaten so badly by the innkeeper that she could barely stand afterwards; the beating he had given her for trying in vain to flee from his brother-in-law had been even worse. More than anything she feared another such beating from her owner if she did not please the entertainer.

"Ssshhh!" Sebastian soothed, admitting bitterly to himself the kind of treatment she must have had before, feeling her tremble as he wrapped his arms about her. He knew as a slave, none would have thought of her with any consideration, but to him, she was a woman, a beautiful woman, and a woman he intended to please.

88888

Sp: "_Are you all right_?" Sebastian asked tenderly, stroking away a tendril of hair from her eyes. Sp: "_I didn't hurt you_?" He knew he should have been more considerate of the slight woman, but the need for her and for his own release had caused him to be less gentle than he felt he should have. He did not know why, but he found looking into her deep brown eyes intoxicating.

Sp: "_N… no, Sir_," she insisted shakily. Sp: "_You did not hurt me_." Zi had known only pain from the men that had forced themselves on her before, but this entertainer was different. She was surprised to discover that he had tried to please her too, although her limited experience gave her nothing to judge against. She was simply content that he had not hurt her; for Zi, it was enough.

Sp: "_Good_," Sebastian muttered, laying to one side of the bunk and pulling her to him, fondling her hair absentmindedly as he started to recover, wishing that Zi would relax and trust him enough that she could take pleasure in their loving. Sp: "_I'll take you back before dawn_," he insisted. Sp: "_Don't you worry_." 'But not before I take you again,' he thought, hugging her, knowing that once would never be enough for him now that he had made love to her.

Sp: "_T… thank you, Sir_," Zi replied, hesitantly resting her head on his chest as he bid her, confusion whirled through her mind, his racing heart matching her own, wondering if such gentleness was how loving was meant to be; she had no idea.

88888

Like I said... reviews make the updates come faster! ;)


	113. Bruises

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything it belongs to Disney, else it's mine. I make no profit from this other than enjoyment and the occasional review – hint!

I am uploading three chapters today since the first two are rather dark for Zi… I like to end on cliffhangers or an optimistic note where I can and neither were.

Chapter 113 - Bruises

Zi woke, not needing to open her eyes to know that it was nearly dawn. The blue-eyed man, Sebastian, lay beside her, oblivious to the hour as he slept. She hesitated, torn between needing to return to the inn and not wanting to wake him. She knew Gonzalo would beat her if she was late but she feared that the entertainer would be angry if she disturbed him. Her brow creased into a frown as she thought, finally deciding that to return alone would be the best option. Gonzalo had not said that she had to be escorted, only that she had to be back. She did not even think about fleeing, her fear of her owner now absolute.

Cautiously, her decision reached, she eased herself from the bunk, sliding off the bottom of it and picking up her worn and dirty brown dress. She slid it on, tying the laces tightly before heading silently to the door. Spotting Sebastian's shirt and breeches on the floor where they had been thrown the night before, she picked them up, folding them neatly and leaving them on one of the chairs before slipping away. Not even the ship's watch saw her as she crept from the ship, running as fast as she could back to the inn, determined not to be late.

88888

Gonzalo was surprised to find her sitting quietly by the back door of the inn, waiting for him to unlock it. He glanced skywards, disappointed to realise that it was not yet dawn and that he would not have reason to chastise her. He supposed Sebastian had returned to his ship, the hour early for one that spent most of his life entertaining in the evenings although he was surprised that the man had not waited to see her safely returned.

Sp: _"In_!" he snapped, shutting the door and locking it again behind her. Sp: "_Well? Did you please him_?"

Sp: "_I hope so, Master_," she replied, wondering from his glower if she was in for a beating. One disadvantage of not sleeping in the kitchen was that she did not know if he and Rosita had been arguing and, if they had, she knew whatever she said would not be right.

Sp: "_And_?" he pressed, liking to know the perversions and stamina, or lack of, that the other men had, even his own brother-in-law not spared his prying.

Zi gulped. Sp: "_He… he did not hurt me, Master_," she added hurriedly, not wanting to tell him what she knew he wished to know. Sp: "_He lasted well, recovered quickly and took me twice. He was…_" She paused, trying to think of the right word, not wanting to say kind. She suspected that if he realised she had not found the experience painful, he would not let the entertainer pay for her again and, to her surprise, she admitted to herself that she wanted him to. Sp: "_Nice, Master_…" she finally explained.

Sp: "_Nice_?" Gonzalo exploded. Sp: "_Is that all you can say? Nice? He's nothing but a cheap entertainer, and Italian too_!" He slapped her hard across the face. Sp: "_I'll give you bloody nice_!" he snarled, grabbing her by her hair and hauling her towards the kitchen table. Sp: "_Who is the nicest to you_?" he demanded.

Sp: "_You, Master_!" Zi sobbed, her face hurting as he threw her across the kitchen table, throwing her skirt up over her body to reveal her bare bottom. Sp: "_Please… Master_…" she pleaded as she heard him unfastening his breeches behind her. She shivered, knowing what to expect, admitting to herself that perhaps nice had not been a clever word to use, but knowing no other.

88888

Sebastian moaned in his sleep and rolled over, his eyes snapping open as he realised the bunk beside him was empty. "Bloody hell!" he muttered, scrambling from the bunk and hurrying over to where he had left his clothes, surprised to find them folded neatly. "God, I hope she hasn't run…" he pleaded as he dressed quickly and ran from the cabin, almost bowling Rufus over in his haste. He all but dived down the gangplank, racing at full pelt towards the inn.

Sp: "_Gonzalo!_" he called, banging on the still locked door, trusting that the innkeeper would already be up. Sp: "_It's Sebastian! Open up_!" He banged again, harder, more urgently.

After a while, he heard the sound of a bolt being drawn and Gonzalo emerged. Sp: "_Do you know what hour it is_?" he complained angrily on seeing who it was. Sp: "_Most of my guests are still sleeping_!"

Sp: "_Of course I do_," Sebastian insisted. Sp: "_Look… is Zi here_?"

Sp: "_Yes_," Gonzalo nodded, looking at the entertainer in confusion. Sp: "_She was back just before dawn…_" His face darkened. Sp: "_I thought you brought her back_!"

Sp: "_I… was asleep_," Sebastian admitted, belatedly realising that it might have been wiser to go around the back to the kitchen door and try to talk with the girl herself. He smiled with relief. Sp: "_At least she returned and didn't run_," he reasoned, hoping to deflate Gonzalo's building rage.

Sp: "_Well, she is back and working… and I have business that I must attend to_," the innkeeper snapped brusquely.

Sp: "_All right_," Sebastian nodded, knowing a dismissal when he heard one. Sp: "_I just thought I'd check_." He craned his neck to see if he could catch a glimpse of Zi, but she was clearly not in the bar area. Sp: "_I'll see you at three then_?"

Sp: "_At three_," Gonzalo nodded, shutting the door and shooting the bolt before Sebastian had even turned away. Sp: "_Zi!_" he shouted, angrily striding towards the kitchen.

Sp: "_Master_?" Zi worried, knowing by his tone he was angry, but not knowing what she had done wrong now.

Sp: "_Come here_!" Gonzalo ordered, standing in the doorway.

Zi put down the ladle and hurried across. Sp: "_Mas_…" she began, but did not get to finish as his fist smashed into her body, sending her flying across the kitchen floor.

Sp: "_Don't you ever return alone_!" he snarled, advancing on her and lashing out with his foot as she curled up in a ball in a futile effort to protect herself. Sp: "_If I ever find out you are alone without my knowledge, I will kill you myself_!" He kicked her again. Sp: "_Do you understand_?"

Sp: "_Yes, Mas… Master_…" she sobbed, the pain from his kicks nearly making her pass out.

He crouched down, grabbing her hair and pulling her head up. Sp: "_I didn't hear you_!" he snarled.

Sp: "_Yes_!" she all but shouted. Sp: "_Y… Yes, Master_!"

Sp: "_That's better_!" he grunted, dropping her head back onto the stone floor. Sp: "_Now get on with your chores_!"

Zi lurched to her feet, shakily reaching to the table to support herself, relieved when he left the kitchen and did not hit her again. She did not understand what she had done wrong, for he had only said that she had to be back, and she had been. She staggered across to the stove, half-supporting herself by leaning on the wall as she stirred the creamy oats that would be served to the guests for breakfast, hoping that there would be enough left over for her, but she doubted it; there rarely was.

88888

Zi was relieved to see Rosita emerge from her and Gonzalo's rooms to help with the evening rush. Clearly, despite the innkeeper's murderous temper that day, things appeared to have calmed down between the couple, helped no doubt by news of the harsh punishment Zi had received that morning.

Sp: "_Keep going_!" Rosita spat as she dumped more tankards to be washed in the kitchen. Sp: "_When you've done these, you can clean the tables. I've had enough_!"

Sp: "_Yes, Mistress_," Zi nodded, hurrying as fast as she could with the washing up before, reluctantly opening the kitchen door. She had been grateful that a chore had sent her from the inn when the entertainer had come at three, but she was clearly not going to be as lucky tonight. She gulped on seeing that some of the performers had not yet left and tried to creep around the outside of the room, hoping to avoid their notice.

Sebastian though had noticed her as soon as she had emerged, his head snapping up as the kitchen door open and he watched as the slight slave walked around the room, wiping the dirty tables. He felt rage boil inside him when he saw the dark bruise on her cheek and had to stop himself from going to Gonzalo and doing the same to the innkeeper, knowing that it would only make things far worse for Zi. He took a deep breath, willing himself calm. Sp: "_Gonzalo!_" he called when he was confident that his anger was under control. Sp: "_Same arrangement as last night_?"

Sp: _"For the same price_," Gonzalo shrugged, holding out his hand. Sp: "_And back by dawn, as before… and you wait with her_!"

Sp: "_Perhaps you can cut me a deal if we keep to this arrangement for the rest of the week_?" Sebastian suggested cheekily.

Sp: "_No_," Gonzalo growled. Sp: "_Price is as agreed, payable each night or she'll go elsewhere_!"

Sp: "_All right_," Sebastian sighed, shaking his head slowly. He turned to the remaining players. "You lot carry on. I'll catch you up."

Zi could not hear what Sebastian and Gonzalo were talking about and, wiping the last of the tables, she headed back to the kitchen, hoping that she would be able to get some sleep.

"Good job it's not our cut that's paying for her," Benedick sniped as he passed his older brother.

Sebastian glared, the anger he had felt earlier on seeing Zi's bruised face still bubbling. "Go back to the ship, Benedick," he ordered. "You can have last watch tonight."

"Oh joy!" Benedick retorted sarkily as he headed towards the door. "That'll make a change."

"Perhaps you should try and stay on the right side of me," Sebastian replied angrily.

"You're too ugly on that side!" Benedick countered, snorting. "You're prettier on the left!"

Lucius clouted him. "To the ship, clown!" he chided, nodding to Sebastian as the oldest of the Allertons headed towards the kitchen. He pushed open the heavy door, stepping inside the humid room, surprised to find the place in darkness, illuminated only by the dying glow of the fire.

Sp: "_Are you all right_?" Sebastian enquired, spotting Zi on the floor by the fire, a thin blanket drawn over her. She looked up at him fearfully. Sp: "_I'm sorry… why did he beat you_?" He hoped that it was not because she had returned on her own and feared he had made it worse by speaking with Gonzalo that morning.

Sp: "_You should not be in here, Sir_," she insisted, looking anxiously towards the doorway.

Sp: "_I have bought you for the night again_," he smiled, frowning when she flinched as he stroked her face. Sp: "_What? Why are you afraid of me_?"

Zi did not speak, her refusal to do so giving evidence that she was. Although she had thought the entertainer had been kind, she did not know why she had been beaten twice that day. What she did know was the blue-eyed man before her had been at the root of both beatings and she was not eager for a third.

Sp: "_Did he beat you because of me_?" Sebastian pressed. Sp: "_Why didn't you wake me_?"

She looked past him on hearing the door open, the previous fear in her eyes on seeing Sebastian nothing compared to that which filled them now. Sp: "_Are you going or what_?" Gonzalo demanded. Sp: "_I want to lock up_!"

Sp: "_Yes, yes, we're just leaving_," Sebastian muttered, helping Zi to her feet and biting his tongue as they went past the Spaniard, knowing that if he said or did anything wrong again, Zi would be the one to suffer. Sp: "_I'll bring her back before dawn_," he added sourly, leading her through the kitchen and the bar and out the front door.

Gonzalo merely grunted, bolting the door behind him, wondering if the entertainer would be stupid enough to pay such inflated rates for Zi the following night considering he only usually charged half what had been paid. He hoped so.

88888


	114. Wants and Offers

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything it belongs to Disney, else it's mine. I make no profit from this other than enjoyment.

Chapter 114 – Wants and Offers

Sp: "_Zi_," Sebastian said once they were outside of the inn. Sp: "_I want you to promise me that if I'm asleep in the morning, you will wake me. Do you promise_?"

Sp: "_I promise, Sir_," she vowed, the thought of Gonzalo's threat to kill her foremost in her mind.

Sp: "_I will not give that bastard any further excuse to hurt you if I can help it_." He smiled at her, taking her by the hand, pleased that she was not struggling tonight for it made their progress to the docks far quicker. He led her up the gangplank, opening the door to his cabin, and she dutifully followed him in.

Sebastian, as before, pulled the drapes. Sp: "_Let me undress you tonight_," he urged huskily, his hands already reaching for her dress. She stood stock still as he untied the laces at the front of her simple dress. Sp: "_I won't hurt_," he whispered in her ear as his hands worked on the laces of her dress, tugging the garment down once they were undone. Sp: "_I'd never hurt you_," he vowed, sighing as he noticed her tremble, wishing she would trust him. Sp: "_Please, Zi, don't be afraid of me_," he pleaded, stepping back to take in her body but gasping with anger as he saw the numerous bruises covering her. "So help me, God, I'll kill the bastard!" he swore, running his finger along the worst of them.

Zi flinched, just his touch hurting, especially where the mark had been made by her owner's boot, not fully understand his English remarks, but catching the gist. Sp: "_It is his right, Sir_," she repeated, her voice toneless as if she were reciting the words by rote.

Sp: "_No man has a right to treat any woman like that_!" Sebastian spat angrily. Sp: "_Especially one who was not…_" He stopped himself from saying not born a slave, not knowing if she realised it or not and not wanting to distress her further.

Sp: "_I displeased him, Sir_," she admitted. Sp: "_I will not again_."

Sp: "_Damn right you won't_," Sebastian agreed, worrying at the state of her over such a seemingly minor indiscretion. Sp: "_We'll get you home well before dawn, all right_?" he smiled, tilting her head up and looking into her deep brown eyes.

She nodded, knowing it had not been her solo return that had earned her the first beating, but she did not want to reveal to him her limited assessment of his loving. Timidly she reached for his shirt.

Sp: "_Zi, will you promise me something else_?" Sebastian urged. Sp: "_Promise me that you'll tell me if I hurt you_?" he said, indicating her bruises.

Sp: "_I will be fine, Sir_," she assured him, his lithe body having pressed little on her the night before compared to Gonzalo and his friends who squashed her so much she could barely breathe.

Sp: "_As long as you are sure_?" he smiled, unfastening his breeches and slipping them off, amused to see Zi crouch down and pick the clothes up, neatly folding even her own tattered dress. When she had finished, he led her to the bunk.

88888

The next three nights passed in similar fashion. Gonzalo, either by chance or by spite, managed to keep Zi from Sebastian's sight when he arrived mid-afternoon for their advance payment. He knew that the entertainer was taken with the slave and was trying to figure out a way to use the girl to his advantage.

But the final night, to Sebastian's dismay, finally came for each night she had gradually relaxed more in his company, trusting his loving not to hurt her. He did not want it to end, and led Zi slowly up the gangplank, as if the leisurely pace would somehow slow down time and the night would stretch for as long as possible. He nodded at Benedick who, for once, held his tongue, and pushed open the door to his cabin, ushering Zi inside first.

Sp: "_S… Sir_?" Zi enquired timidly. The blue-eyed entertainer had not been so quiet in the few days that they had known each other and it unnerved her. She had been starting to enjoy her time with him, as much as she could considering the circumstances, for he treated her as she believed free women were, but she did not drop her guard. Wary almost to the point of paranoia, she fully trusted nobody.

Sp: "_I'm sorry, Zi_," Sebastian smiled sadly, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it. Sp: "_I just wish…_" he trailed off, knowing that what he wished was all but impossible.

Sp: "_Wish what, Sir_?" Zi asked, her eyes flicking towards the door, wondering if she would have to run back to the inn.

Sp: "_I wish I didn't have to leave you_," he admitted, looking into her eyes. Sp: "_I wish you could come with me_."

Sp: "_I can't, Sir_!" Zi cried in alarm, pulling away from him, afraid that he would try to kidnap her and that she would receive the beating of her life from Gonzalo. She made towards the door.

Sp: "_I know, I know_…" Sebastian soothed, standing before her and holding his hands up placatingly. Sp: "_I'm not going to spirit you away_." He took a step towards her, reaching out and stroking her face with his fingers. Sp: "_But I promise I'll try and come back soon_."

Sp: "_Yes, Sir… but why_?" she puzzled, relieved that he did not seem about to abduct her. Sp: "_I am just a slave_."

Sp: "_Not to me, you're not_," he insisted. Sp: "_You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met_," he stated, enveloping Zi in his arms and kissing her deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth. A bolt of desire shot through his body as she gradually responded and he wondered what it would be like to make love to her if she were a free and willing woman. Sp: "_Zi…_" Sebastian sighed, closing his eyes as he held her and realised that this could be the last time he would make love with her. Sp: "_If only_…"

88888

Sebastian approached the inn cautiously, unsure how he would be received by Gonzalo. He knew that he had to ask, he could not do anything but, although he had a sneaking suspicion that his attempt would fail.

Gonzalo looked up as the entertainer entered, sitting quietly at the bar as he looked at some paperwork. Sp: "_Sebastian?_" he puzzled. Sp: "_I thought you would have sailed by now_!"

Sp: "_We are just taking on fresh water_," he admitted. Sp: "_But… I wanted to talk_."

Sp: "_Really_?" Gonzalo puzzled, nodding to a stool by the empty bar. Sp: "_What about_?"

Sp: "_Zi,_" Sebastian confessed, deciding to just go for it and ask out right. Sp: "_I want to buy her_."

Sp: "_No_," the innkeeper answered curtly.

Sp: "_What_?" the younger man protested, disappointed that Gonzalo had not even paused to think over his request. Sp: "_Why not_?"

Sp: "_Because I choose not to_," Gonzalo shrugged. Sp: "_She works well and is earning a respectable amount besides_," he reasoned. Sp: "_And Rosita hates her_!"

Sp: "_Surely that is a reason to sell her_?" Sebastian countered.

Sp: "_Ah, you might think so_," the innkeeper nodded. Sp: "_But it only makes my wife more determined that I share her bed_," he chuckled. Sp: "_She hasn't been so__ enamoured__ of me in years_!"

Sebastian looked dryly at the pot-bellied man, thinking any woman would find it hard to even look at him. Sp: "_I'll meet whatever price you ask_," he pressed.

Sp: "_No_!" Gonzalo snapped, getting angry at the young mans perseverance. Sp: "_How many ways can I say the same thing! Zi is not for sale_!" He wondered if the girl had put the entertainer up to this, thinking she would have an easier life, and determined to have words with her once Sebastian had gone.

Sp: "_Surely you have a price_," Sebastian tempted, knowing that Gonzalo had taken her in payment of a bad debt. Sp: "_Every man has one… what is it? Fifty gold_?"

Sp: "_Fifty gold_!" Gonzalo snorted. Sp: "_It would take more like twice that amount for me to part with her_!"

Sp: "_A hundred then_," Sebastian nodded. Sp: "_I agree_!"

Sp: "_Sebastian, we have been friends for a number of years now_," Gonzalo reasoned, beckoning him closer. Sp: "_And I know, however good you and your new troupe may be, you do not have five gold pieces to rub together, let alone a hundred_…"

Sp: "_If I could get a hundred, would you hold to your word_?" Sebastian pressed, assured that he had far, far more than that in the chests that they reburied in the sandy cove.

Sp: "_If you could, I would_," Gonzalo smiled, content that the entertainer would never raise such an amount and smirking to himself at how easily the young man had been ensnared, his mind already wondering if he could use Zi to ensure that the troupe played more often at his inn, boosting his takings as they had for the last week. Sp: "_But you can't, so this conversation is at an end._" He picked up his paperwork, shuffling the sheets together before rolling them up. Sp: "_Now, I suggest you drop the matter_."

Sp: "_But I am serious_!" Sebastian protested.

Sp: "_And I am busy_!" Gonzalo snapped. Sp: "_So stop this farce and go back to your ship, Sebastian_!" he ordered. Sp: "_Or you'll miss the tide_!"

Sebastian threw his hands in the air, wondering how he could get through to the man that he was perfectly serious about buying Zi and that he could get the money. Sp: "_I'll return_!" he insisted, heading for the door. Sp: "_And then you won't refuse_!"

Sp: "_I won't hold my breath_!" Gonzalo shouted as he departed, Sebastian slamming the doors behind him in frustration.

Sp: "_What was all that about_?" Rosita demanded, standing at the top of the stairs and wondering at the raised voices.

Sp: "_Just that fool of an entertainer trying to buy Zi_!" he snorted. Sp: "_I told him no_."

Sp: "_How much did he offer_?" Rosita pressed, eager to be rid of the girl.

Sp: "_Enough_," he replied cagily, knowing his wife would not take his rejection of the hundred gold pieces well. Sp: "_But she takes the work from you, earns extra at night, and, if we play this right, will bring that troupe to our door on a far more regular basis_…" He held up the rolled up papers. Sp: "_Our takings trebled this last week_," he chuckled. Sp: "_Trebled! And that little whore will keep it so!_"

The mention of money cheered Rosita and she momentarily forgot to press Gonzalo for how much they had actually made with the troupe playing there or to demand he tell her what Sebastian offered for the slave. Sp: "_They will be back soon_?" she asked hopefully.

Sp: "_Soon enough_," her husband chuckled. Sp: "_But you go and rest, dear_," he urged. Sp: "_We are still fully booked and, despite the musicians leaving, we will be busy tonight…_"

Sp: "_Will you be joining me_?" she asked, shrugging a shoulder so that her dress slipped slightly to reveal her fashionably pale skin.

Sp: "_When I've finished with the papers and checked everything is done_," he nodded, reasoning it would be well to keep her happy and not demanding to know how much Sebastian had offered.

Sp: "_I'll be waiting_…" she husked, blowing him a kiss and walking slowly across to the stairs, her hips swinging seductively as she walked.

Gonzalo put the papers away, locking them safe from prying eyes before running a knowing eye around the bar. He knew that if any customers needed him, they would ring the bell but, as he put the 'No Vacancies' sign by the counter, he doubted he would be disturbed. He rose, heading to the kitchen. Sp: "_Zi…_" he called, smiling to himself as the slight slave looked up as he entered. Sp: "_Come here_!" He waited until she stood before him before continuing. Sp: "_I have just had an interesting conversation with the entertainer_," he began, watching her face carefully. Sp: "_He wished to buy you_…"

Zi knew better than to speak, but could not help but gasp in surprise.

Sp: "_Did you put him up to this_?" Gonzalo demanded.

Sp: "_N… no, Master_," she protested, crying out as her owner grabbed her hair, pulling her closer to him.

Sp: "_Are you sure_?" he growled, pressing his face into hers.

Sp: "_I would not_…" she insisted, her eyes wide. Sp: "_I am a good slave, Master_…"

Sp: "_You'd better not have done_," he threatened, pushing her to the ground and forcing her face against his groin. Sp: "_Now, show me how good you are_!" he ordered as he felt her fingers reach to the fastenings. To Gonzalo's mind, what Rosita did not know, would not hurt her and if his wife thought his arousal was solely down to her, so much the better.

88888


	115. Determinings

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything it belongs to Disney, else it's mine. I make no profit from this other than enjoyment and the occasional review – hint!

Chapter 115 - Determinings

Rufus chuckled on seeing Sebastian's gaze drawn back to the fading view of the town of St Augustine before it became lost in the sea-mist. "And you once said you were married to this ship," he teased.

"I am," Sebastian insisted, his head whipping round and cursing to himself that his inattention had been noticed.

"But…" Rufus pressed.

"But nothing," Sebastian retorted.

"So why do I get the impression that you're missing some pretty almond eyes?" he smiled.

"Perhaps I am," Sebastian sighed, knowing better than to try to pull the wool over the eyes of his long-time friend. "But Gonzalo would not sell her for what I could afford…"

"What did he ask?" the juggler frowned, realising where Sebastian must have disappeared to shortly before they sailed.

"A hundred gold…" the young man admitted, adjusting their course slightly to take them clear of the treacherous sandbank that he knew of some distance from shore, having been nearly caught once before by the danger.

"A hundred…" Rufus spluttered, looking at his friend in disbelief.

"I can't leave her there," Sebastian confessed. "I will put it to the others when we stop in Nassau… I have fifty squirreled away, I just need another fifty!"

"Well, I won't vote against," the curly-haired man confided. "And I doubt the others will either… but a hundred gold? That is a lot of money, Seb! Are you sure you are not just feeling sorry for her?"

"Sorry for her?" Sebastian snapped, glaring at Rufus.

The juggler held up his hands. "I was just asking," he protested. "You have to admit, none of us have seen you so blinkered before!"

"She's…" He nearly took his hands from the wheel, resisting the urge to throw them in the air to express himself. He took a deep breath, his admission to himself that she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him not something that he wanted to share, even with such a long-time friend as Rufus. "He whores her out," he explained. "He beats her until she cannot stand… even a life on board with us would be far better than that!"

"But we cannot keep a slave," Rufus cautioned. "Especially when we go to Tortuga… what would the others say?" He knew that several of Jack's crew had once been slaves and was sure that Zi's ownership would not go down well.

"I wouldn't keep her," Sebastian insisted with conviction. "I'd release her…"

Rufus blinked. "Let me see if I have this right," he pondered. "You want to spend one hundred gold on a slave just so that you can release her?"

"Yes," Sebastian confirmed.

"And what will you do if she decides to leave us once free?" Rufus pressed.

"She wouldn't," the young man insisted. "Besides, I don't think she would know what to do if she did…"

"So you'd keep her here, free but unable to leave us?" the juggler reasoned.

"Surely that would be better than what she faces now!" Sebastian protested.

"Perhaps," Rufus agreed. "But just be sure you are doing this for the right reasons and not out of any expectation of her gratitude."

"I'm sure," Sebastian assured him. "I've never been surer!"

88888

As Rufus had foretold, neither Lucius, Benedick, nor Matthew voted against Sebastian using fifty gold pieces from the hoard and buying the slight oriental slave girl on their return trip to St Augustine, although they wasted little time in pulling his leg and teasing him at every opportunity, especially when he insisted that they return as soon as they had taken on supplies at Tortuga. They were still making fun at his expense when they reached the pirate town but, knowing that he would soon be able to free her, Sebastian took the majority in good grace and only occasionally threatened to throw Benedick over the side.

Such was his single-mindedness that he barely paused to kiss Mab in greeting on the cheek before hurrying along the dockside, intent on finding the supplies that they needed as quickly as possible.

"What's with Seb?" she frowned, watching her brother's departing back in puzzlement.

"Woman trouble," Matthew chuckled, pecking her on the cheek as well before offering her his arm.

"Woman trouble?" Mab spluttered in shock. "Are we talking about the same Seb? My brother?"

"Buy me a drink and I'll tell you…" he tempted, refusing to be drawn.

"Jack and some of the crew are in the Bride," she reasoned, wondering if somewhere quieter would be better. "Do you want to go elsewhere?"

"No, th' Bride's fine," he shrugged, delighting in the thought of a wide audience for his tale. "It'll save me repeating it…"

"That shocking?" she pressed.

"Not telling," he replied, poking his tongue out at her. "It's a large rum or my lips are sealed!"

Mab pouted, but walked with the acrobat to the Faithful Bride, buying both herself and Matthew a rum each before walking over and sitting with those from the Black Pearl. "Budge up!" she urged, pushing in beside Jack as Matthew pulled up a free stool. "Well, spill it!"

"Spill what?" Jack puzzled, wondering with a frown what had got his wife so entranced that she had not thought to bring him a fresh drink as well.

"Seb's got woman troubles…" she explained.

"Seb?" Jack looked to Matthew for confirmation. "Are you serious?"

"Totally," Matthew assured him, enjoying the attention as the other pirates around the table leaned closer.

Jack guffawed with laughter. "I've heard it all now!" he declared. "Tell!"

"Well," Matthew began. "We were playing in St Augustine, at El Sôl as we always do when Seb claps eyes on the new girl working there… except she isn't working, but slaving. Gonzalo had taken her in payment of a bad debt…"

"A slave girl?" Will gasped in disbelief. "I've heard it all now!"

"Aye," Matthew nodded. "Well, Gonzalo was whoring the lass out too, after working her all the day and, well, let's just say that Seb came over all indignant and protective… but if the noises coming from his cabin were anything to go by, she's the one that needed protecting from him!"

"He didn't!" Mab demanded as the men around her chuckled coarsely. "Tell me he didn't…"

"He did," Matthew confirmed, putting his hand on Mab's arm to stop her storming in search of her brother. "That night and every night we were there! He's absolutely besotted! She's a tiny oriental lass, barely comes up to his chin… but he's hell bent on going back and buying her as soon as he can gather her price…"

"Well, well, well," Jack laughed, stroking the braids on his chin.

"And does she return his affection?" Mab demanded, not liking what she was hearing.

"She risked a smile when Gonzalo wasn't watching," he shrugged. "But then anything and anyone would be better than where she is now…"

"And what the hell does he think he is going to do with a slave?" Mab pressed, glaring at the men as they sniggered. "Other than the obvious!"

"He's going to release her," Matthew explained. "Pay Gonzalo's exorbitant price and let her go…"

"How much?" Jack frowned.

"A hundred gold…" Matthew began.

"What?" Mab gasped, coughing and spraying the floor with rum. "You are bloody joking?"

"No," the acrobat replied. "And as soon as the Tarantara is restocked, we're heading north to reunite him with his little Zi…"

"Sì?" Mab frowned.

"No, Zi," Matthew corrected, not noticing as Archie went pale. "I told you, she's oriental!"

"Where was he headed?" Archie demanded, lurching to his feet and pushing his way past his crewmates. "Which way did he go?"

"The market I presume…" Matthew guessed, looking in bemusement as the Black Pearl's helmsman ran from the tavern. "What was that about?"

"I don't know," Mab answered, looking to Jack who shrugged, a frown creasing his brow. If he knew, then he hid it well and held his counsel.

88888

As ever, reviews make the chapters come quicker!


	116. Revelations

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything it belongs to Disney, all else is mine. I make no profit from this other than pleasure and the joy of an occasional review – hint!

Apologies for the delay in updating - I tried yesterday but for some reason the FanFiction system would not let me!

**Chapter 116 - Revelations**

Archie raced along the street, his eyes frantically scanning the crowds for any sign of the entertainer. His heart had skipped a beat, no, several beats when Matthew had said the name of the slave girl and he had to know more. It had been nearly thirteen years since the naval raid on the pirate town in which his wife and small daughter had been taken and bonded and, although he had often despaired, he had never given up hope. He had been a captain himself then, a younger man with his own ship, but the ship, his entire crew, and very nearly his own life had been taken by the rocks as he had searched for them, but wherever he had looked there had been no sign of Xiao Chen or their daughter.

"Sebastian!" he shouted, spotting the young man a short distance ahead, a number of sacks bulging with food thown carelessly over his shoulder. "Wait up!"

Sebastian stopped, turning and frowning on seeing Archie. "Yes?"

Archie panted, catching his breath. "This slave girl of yours…" he gasped. "Describe her!"

"Eh?" Sebastian frowned. "How'd…"

"Matthew has blabbed it all over the Bride…" Archie explained. "Now tell me about her!"

Sebastian sighed, knowing he should have guessed that those on board would not have been able to hold their tongues. "Zi's about oh, so high," he explained, indicating his chin. "And skinny. She has long black hair, reaching almost to her bottom, and dark, dark brown eyes…" His attention drifted as he remembered her eyes.

"How old?" he pressed.

"I'd guess seventeen or eighteen," Sebastian estimated. "Not that old…"

"When are yer leavin'?" Archie demanded.

"As soon as I've taken on supplies…" Sebastian replied. "Why?"

"Because I'm comin' with yer!" the pirate declared.

"What?" Sebastian spluttered. "Why? Does Jack know?" He looked at the helmsman in alarm, wondering how they would be able to stop at the cove and get the extra gold he needed if the pirate was on board.

"Because of this…" Archie growled, his fist shooting out and knocking Sebastian to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Sebastian protested, scrambling to his feet. "Why the hell should I take you?" He felt his jaw gingerly, relieved it was not broken. "Especially now!"

"Because Zi is my daughter!" Archie explained, stepping closer, amused to see the entertainer take a step back. "And I'm not happy to hear you've been shaftin' her!"

"I…" Sebastian flustered, looking at Archie in disbelief, grabbing the dropped sacks before their contents could escape. "What?"

"You heard me!" the pirate growled. "Now, how short are you for her price?"

"Fifty gold…" Sebastian ventured.

"I've twenty on board," Archie offered. "An' I'm sure th' Captain'll stand yer th' rest…" He picked up the remaining sacks, handing them back to the entertainer. "Are yer done?"

"Just about," Sebastian reasoned. "Most of the stuff is being delivered this afternoon…"

"So we can sail on the tide," Archie insisted, nodding in satisfaction. "How long will it take your tub?"

"A week… a week and a half, depending on the winds," Sebastian estimated. "The Mary Gale is staying here so as not to delay us…"

"That'll have ter do," Archie grumbled, although even a single day would have been too long for him. "Let's go and see th' Captain…"

88888

But, when they got there, Jack and Mab were no longer at the Faithful Bride, having returned to the pirate ship only a few minutes earlier. Grumpy at the delay, Archie bustled Sebastian before him, not even giving the young entertainer time to take the supplies to his own ship. He picked up an oar, rowing with him towards the Black Pearl.

"Yer might as well leave yer stuff in the boat," he advised, urging Sebastian up onto the pirate ship as soon as the small ship's boat bumped against the dark hull, one of the crew catching the thrown line and making the small craft secure.

Sebastian sighed, shaking his head as he clambered aboard. "Well if it isn't lover boy," Jack chuckled on seeing him arrive, smirking as his brother-in-law glared at him.

"Cap'n… can I have a word…" Archie pressed as soon as his feet touched the deck.

"What? Now?" Jack puzzled, having thought to take some time teasing Sebastian.

"Aye, now…" Archie insisted. "It's important…"

"All right," Jack shrugged, wondering what had got his helmsman so out of character and wondered how it tied in with what Matthew had revealed about Sebastian. He leaned close to the young entertainer. "Watch your step," he cautioned. "She is not happy…"

"She will be…" Sebastian insisted, following Jack into the master cabin, almost bowled over by Archie as he hurried to get there before him.

"Now," Jack smiled, sitting at the table. "What can I do for you, Archie?"

"Did I hear…" Mab emerged from the side cabin, her eyes narrowing as she saw her oldest brother. "You…"

"Ease off a moment, luv," Jack cautioned. "Archie has asked fer a word…"

"It's not Archie I'm interested in!" she retorted, advancing on Sebastian. "How could you?" she accused. "At least a whore would have had a choice!"

"It's not what you…" he defended, backing away, holding his hands placatingly before him, hoping to diffuse his sister's anger.

"Sit down, luv," Jack insisted, grabbing her arm and pulling her onto his lap as she passed where he sat.

"Jack!" she protested, landing heavily. He winced, but held on tight.

"Sit!" he ordered, waiting until she was still before turning to Archie. "Now we've avoided imminent bloodshed, what was it yer wanted?"

"I want ter go to St Augustine with th' Tarantara," Archie explained.

Jack blinked. "And why would yer want t' do that?" he puzzled.

"Because I believe Zi is my daughter…" the helmsman expanded.

"Believe?" Sebastian spluttered indignantly. "Believe? You deck me in front of half of Tortuga and you aren't bloody sure!"

"My daughter's name was Zi!" Archie snapped. "And she is the right age!"

"But this girl is oriental," Mab interrupted.

"Half-oriental, most likely," Archie continued. "I met my wife, Xiao Chen, in Singapore. She was the youngest daughter of Li Shing…"

Jack nodded. He had known that Archie's wife and child had been taken by the King's Navy and bonded some thirteen years earlier, but he had not realised that his wife had been oriental. "And?" he prompted, having heard of the infamous pirate of the Sunda Straits.

"And she an' m' daughter were taken an' I never found them," Archie explained. "I searched an' searched, but this is th' first time I've even had a clue…" He looked at Jack, his eyes pleading. "I have ter go, Cap'n… I must know if it is her!"

"But if Sebastian is going to buy her," Mab countered, "then he'd be bringing her back here…"

"I have to know now!" Archie argued. "A day is too bloody long!"

Jack sighed. He would miss his skilled helmsman, but he was not so heartless as to deny Archie what he had asked and he suspected that even if he said no, Archie would find a way to follow the entertainers' ship. "Aye," he nodded. "I guess a day would be fer a man in your position…"

"I can go?" Archie pressed.

"Yer can go," Jack agreed, delighting in the smile of relief on the man's face. "But I want yer back here sharpish," he cautioned. "There an' back! No side trips an' more importantly, no Navy… savvy?"

"I savvy, Cap'n," he grinned.

"Err, um…" Sebastian interrupted, looking to Jack and switching to Italian, knowing none but his sister and the pirate captain would understand. It: "_Although I have a problem_," he confessed. It: "_I am short of the price. I was going to stop off somewhere on the way, but now I won't be able to. Archie has offered his cache, but that still leaves me thirty gold to find_…"

It: "_And if she is not his daughter_?" Jack pressed. It: "_How much will you need to buy her release_?"

It: "_Gonzalo wants a hundred gold_," Sebastian admitted, not knowing that Matthew had already told them the asking price. It: "_I have fifty but_…"

It: "_So it's just fifty yer need_," Jack nodded. It: "_I'll see yer have it before yer sail_…"

"Will yer lot speak bloody English!" Archie grumbled sourly. "What's goin' on?"

"I've just agreed ter make up th' difference in her price," Jack explained, not seeing the need to inform his helmsman that he was giving Sebastian fifty and not merely thirty gold. "Now I suggest yer gather yer kit bag an' whatever you need ter take an' be ready t' leave in a few minutes…"

"Thank yer, Cap'n," Archie nodded, hurrying from the master cabin.

"Yes, thank you, Jack," Sebastian sighed, relieved that his brother-in-law had been willing to help.

"Aye, well I'm beginnin' ter get an expert at helpin' yer family," he teased, his fingers inching up Mab's breeches.

"Helping yourself to one in particular, you mean," Sebastian teased.

Jack laughed. "Well this one's so intriguing…"

Mab smacked his hand away, looking up at her brother. "Do you truly love her?" she demanded.

"I do…" he admitted wryly, having thought of nothing but the dream of Zi being with him willingly in his bunk as a free woman.

"Nah, that bit comes later when they have yer by th' balls," Jack cautioned.

"I'll have you by the…" Mab threatened, reaching for his groin.

"See what I mean," Jack worried.

"And does she return your feelings?" Mab pressed, ignoring the banter between the two men.

"I hope so," Sebastian admitted. "Although it will make no difference, I will still free her. Nobody deserves to be treated like she is…"

Mab looked at her brother carefully, studying his face. She could see that he genuinely believed what he said, and that he truly did care for the girl, but only time would tell if his feelings would be returned. "Go and rescue your damsel in distress then, dear brother," she smiled.

"Am I safe to come within arm's length?" he worried.

"Yer are now," Jack grinned, pinning his wife's arms to her sides. "Just take care of her legs!"

"Jack!" Mab protested as Sebastian darted forwards, giving her a peck on the cheek before jumping back.

"I'll see you when I get back," he grinned, winking at Jack. "Look after her!"

"Don't I always!" Jack laughed, ensuring he kept a tight grip on Mab. "Even if she does cost me a fortune!"

"I do not!" Mab argued as Sebastian beat a tactical retreat from the cabin, shutting the door behind him.

"Do!" Jack teased, leaning down to kiss her. "But I'd spend more an' yer damn well know it…"

"I…" she began, but her argument was lost as she kissed her husband back. One thing Jack always knew was how to silence her, and he took advantage of it ruthlessly. She squeaked as he picked her up, heading towards their bunk. Yes, definitely ruthlessly.

88888


	117. Runaway

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything, it belongs to Disney, all else is mine. Reviews help the chapters come faster… thanks Mor!

Chapter 117 - Runaway

"There she is," Sebastian whispered, keeping his voice quiet, knowing that to be heard speaking in English in St Augustine would be viewed with suspicion and the last thing he wanted was to be noticed by the authorities in the company of the pirate. Zi was clearly on a chore for Gonzalo for she hurried along, looking neither left nor right. "Is that her?"

He turned to look at Archie, for the man was silent, but one glance at the helmsman face was enough to convince him that he truly believed she was his daughter. "She… she's the image of her mother," he finally said when he could find his voice.

"Well let's go and see about freeing her," the young man urged. "The inn's this way…"

Archie started to follow Sebastian but paused, craning his head as he tried to see which way Zi had gone, but the slight girl had already been lost in the crowds of the market.

"Archie!" Sebastian hissed, grabbing his arm and dragging the pirate after him.

"I'm comin'," Archie grumbled, brushing off Sebastian's grip and following him through the maze of streets until they reached the inn.

Sebastian pushed open the door, looking around the familiar gloomy interior and spotting Gonzalo sitting at the bar. He was already nursing a tankard despite it being only early afternoon. The entertainer marched over, standing before him with a determined look on his face.

Gonzalo looked up, frowning for he had not thought that the entertainers would be back so soon and wondered if the troupe could be persuaded to play again. Sp: "_Sebastian_?" he puzzled, glancing at the scruffy looking man by his side in askance.

Sp: "_Where's Zi_?" the young man demanded. Despite having seen her in the town, he wanted assurance from the innkeeper that she had been on a chore for him and that he had not sold her during his absence.

Sp: "_Oh, not that again_," Gonzalo groaned. Sp: "_I told you, Sebastian, a hundred gold and not a sniff less and we both know you can't aff_…"

Sp: "_One hundred gold? Here_!" he snapped, slamming a pouch with a heavy clink on the bar.

Sp: "_You are really serious_!" Gonzalo spluttered, his hand reaching to the pouch before Sebastian could take it back.

Sp: "_Yes, I really am serious_," Sebastian replied. Sp: "_Now, where is she_?"

Sp: "_I sent her to the butcher's_," he explained. Sp: "_She should be back shortly_…" Gonzalo knew that the slave would not dare dally. He shook his head in disbelief, still unable to comprehend that the entertainer actually had one hundred gold, let alone that he would pay it for the woman.

Sp: "_Well perhaps you can sort the paperwork whilst we wait_?" Sebastian pressed. Sp: "_And pour us some of your best rum to celebrate her purchase…_"

Sp: "_You can pay_," Gonzalo insisted sourly.

Sp: "_I've just paid you a hundred gold_!" Sebastian protested.

Sp: "_And if I were to take the cost of your rums from that then there would not be enough to cover your other purchase_…" he replied smugly.

Sp: "_You mean you don't want one hundred gold pieces_?" Sebastian retorted, holding his hand out for the pouch.

Sp: "_Perhaps I should sell her back to Fabian_?" the fat man taunted, knowing that if Sebastian was willing to pay that amount for the slave then he would not back out. Sp: "_He's very busy at the moment…_"

Sebastian grabbed Gonzalo by his shirt and hauled him against the bar, his face black with rage. Sp: "_Go and get the papers_," he hissed. Sp: "_You wouldn't want his friends to pay you a visit_…" He jerked his head at Archie who, not understanding what was being spoken, was fingering his dagger.

Sp: "_It's a sorry way to end such a profitable business arrangement_," Gonzalo muttered, brushing Sebastian's hands off and turning to the stairs, making sure to take the money with him.

Sp: "_I believe the Doubloon tavern is a better establishment anyway_!" Sebastian taunted. Sp: "_They're always asking for us to perform there_!"

Gonzalo did not answer, storming up the stairs. Five minutes later he returned, the paperwork completed. Sp: "_There_!" he snapped, slamming the paperwork down on the bar. Sp: "_She's yours… although I never took you for a man who'd lose his mind over a worthless slave_!"

Sebastian merely smiled and sat back in his chair, waiting for Zi to return; to him she was far from worthless. But the minutes passed and still there was no sign of her. Gonzalo ignored them, going about his daily tasks until, nearly an hour later, he was unable to resist chuckling.

Sp: "_Looks like you've got yourself a runaway_," he reasoned, laughing at the horrified expression on the entertainer's face. Sp: "_You'd better go find her_!"

88888

Zi hurried through the town, heading towards the butcher's shop, intent on getting there and back as quickly as she could. Gonzalo had been in a bad mood ever since the entertainers had left and he had whored her out almost every night, the men taking her roughly without consideration. The takings at the inn had gone back to their normal levels once there was no music and, from what she had heard, the takings were not enough to keep Rosita happy. The mere mention of Sebastian and the troupe caused Gonzalo and Rosita to start arguing and when that happened he would always beat her. Despite missing the blue-eyed man, she was beginning to fear his name, knowing that she would be hit. She knew that the innkeeper's wife wanted her husband to make even more money from her, but she was so exhausted that she had even fallen asleep a few days ago whilst preparing the vegetables. It had earned her another beating, but she had considered the moment of rest worth it… she was just so tired.

Her feet faltered as she caught sight of the blue-eyed entertainer and she panicked, wondering what he was doing back in the town so soon. She prayed that Sebastian was not going to try to buy her again, dreading Gonzalo's reaction. She risked a half-glance back at the young man, but he had not appeared to have seen her and was marching straight towards the inn. Only when Sebastian was out of sight did she stop, thinking briefly, realising that she had little option but to try to flee the town regardless of the risks. Keeping her expression as calm as she could, she altered her route, heading towards the docks. Zi knew that there would be no hope of escaping the town through the gates, knowing that she would be quickly hunted down as she had been before, but in the maze of buildings there was a chance that she could hide until dark and then sneak on board on of the many ships in the harbour. Even if the captain of the ship were to beat her, there was the hope that he would not hand her back if she had a chance to prove how hard she would work and how pleasing she could be. Nothing, even such uncertainty, caused her as much fear as receiving another beating from Gonzalo. She had to hide.

88888

Sebastian glowered at the chuckling innkeeper. "Damn," he cursed on realising that Gonzalo was likely right. Zi must have seen him and he worried about what treatment she had received from the innkeeper to make her so afraid of his return. "Looks like we'll have to find her," he said to Archie, who had followed none of the conversation. "She's run…"

He rose, passing by where Gonzalo stood next to the bar but stopped and turned, smashing his fist into the fat innkeeper's face. Sp: "_I wish I had time to hurt you as much as you hurt her_," he hissed. Sp: "_But unfortunately that will have to do_!"

Gonzalo fell against the bar. Sp: "_You'll never work in this town again_!" he raged as Sebastian and Archie left.

"What was that all about?" Archie demanded quietly, careful to keep his voice low. "And where do we begin to search?"

"That was something that bastard's had coming for a long time," Sebastian glowered. "He used to beat Zi and worse for the slightest misdemeanor!"

Archie's face darkened, and he wished he too could smash his fist into the innkeeper, but he knew that they did not have the time. "Let's start looking!" he urged.

"Let's head back to the ship first," Sebastian reasoned. "The others know what she looks like and can help us search… the more eyes the better, I think!"

"Aye, there is that," Archie nodded, following the young entertainer back to the Tarantara. The sooner they found his daughter the better, and as far as he was concerned, it could not be soon enough.

88888


	118. Caught

Usual disclaimers: Anything you recognise belongs to Disney, all else is mine. I make no profit from this other than enjoyment and the occasional review – hint!

Chapter 118 - Caught

Sebastian sighed as he found himself back at the docks again, having searched the streets of St Augustine with Archie for the last hour or so. He had put Pericles on watch near the tavern, but the last time he had checked on his youngest brother, there still had been no sign of Zi.

"Hang on…" Archie muttered quietly. "She can't get out of town, can she?"

"Only by ship…" Sebastian began. "Bloody hell! She'll be around here!"

"You need to think like a pirate," Archie chuckled, starting to look up a nearby alleyway.

"You didn't!" Sebastian countered as he headed down another alleyway, knowing they could search twice as quickly if they split up. But Archie did not answer him for he knew not to speak loudly in English. He hurried on, the two of them checking alley after alley until he paused, spotting movement in the shadows. It was her! She had seen him and fled, darting along the alley and out of sight.

Sp: "_Zi! Wait_!" he shouted, but she did not stop, her knowledge of the town giving her an advantage over him. He gave chase. Sp: "_Zi!_" he shouted, skidding round the corner and throwing his hands up as he saw no sign of her. Sp: "_Zi, stop_!"

"This way," Archie urged and Sebastian ran towards where the pirate had called from. She had made her way along one of the narrow pontoons, clearly hoping to hide amidst all the cargo littering the floating wooden structures.

Sebastian raced behind her, cursing as she saw her crossing from one pontoon to another, balancing nimbly across a narrow plank that he presumed children had used to jump into the bay from. Sp: "_Zi, please stop and listen to me_," he begged, wishing he had Matthew or Rufus' sure feet and could follow her without fear of a soaking, knowing the plank was too narrow and too flimsy to take his weight. Sp: "_You're safe now_!"

He groaned as she reached the other side, making his way as fast as he could back to the dockside in a vain attempt to cut her off. "Thank God," he sighed as he saw Archie already on the other pontoon, making his way towards his daughter, his pace unhurried as if he were not interested in her.

Sebastian watched as Zi sped unknowingly towards Archie, making to dodge past him.

"No you don't!" Archie said, grabbing her and holding her tightly, wincing as she bit him hard, shrieking in fright as she lashed out, struggling wildly.

Sp: "_Zi_!" Sebastian called, racing along the dockside and dashing to where Archie struggled with his daughter. Sp: "_Zi! You're safe! I… we have bought you_…" he shouted. Sp: "_You're not going back to him_!"

Zi froze, her eyes wide in disbelief as she looked at him, trembling with fright as he approached.

Sp: "_You're not going back_," Sebastian smiled, cupping her face in his hands. Sp: "_You're coming with me… on the ship…_"

Sp: "_You… you are my master now_?" she fretted, frightened that he would not look favourably on her flight.

Sp: "_Yes_," Sebastian insisted. Sp: "_But as soon as we get to another town, I'm going to arrange for you to be released_."

Sp: "_Sir_?" she blinked, before belatedly remembering that he had claimed he owned her. Sp: "_Master_?" she corrected.

"Seb," he grinned, stroking her cheek.

"Whatever yer sayin', let's get back," Archie urged quietly, aware that their race along the dockside had drawn comment and that the watch would likely be asking questions soon.

Sp: "_Yes, come on, Zi_." He reached for her hand. Sp: "_And please don't run when Archie lets you go…_"

Zi looked at the older man. Sp: "_I'm sorry I bit you, Sir_," she apologised, timidly putting her hand into Sebastian's, not knowing what to make of the situation but realising that she had best be polite.

"She says sorry for biting you," Sebastian chuckled as he translated for the pirate.

"She's done worse in her time," Archie whispered back, winking at Sebastian and slowly releasing his daughter, ready to grab her again if she tried to run. To his relief, she did not and he followed closely as they headed back to the ship.

Zi walked cautiously beside Sebastian. She trusted the entertainer to a degree, but only to a degree. She trusted nobody totally and was wary now that the blue-eyed man has said he owned her. She wondered what he had done for Gonzalo to agree to sell her considering he had been so against the entertainer's earlier offer.

Sebastian held her hand tightly, feeling the tension within her and afraid that she might run again. He was grateful that the Tarantara was berthed not too far away. "Matthew!" he called, seeing the acrobat nearby. "Can you go and find the others – we've found her!"

"Aye," Matthew nodded, hurrying into town, intent on finding Pericles first and wondering if the boy was still where he was meant to be and not sitting with his nose plastered to the window of the bakery.

Zi's feet dug in at the quayside, refusing to step foot on the gangplank, doubts rising in her mind.

Sp: "_What? It's all right_," Sebastian assured her soothingly. Sp: "_There's nothing to be afraid of_…"

Sp: "_You have papers_?" she worried, suddenly fearing that he might actually be trying to abduct her and, if caught, that nobody would believe her protests that she had thought herself sold.

Sp: "_Yes_," he grinned, pulling them from the pocket in his breeches where he had stuffed them. Sp: "_It's all legal and proper_!"

Sp: "_Show me_!" she insisted, refusing to move another step. Although she could not read, she reasoned that he would balk at opening it if it were not what he said.

Sebastian patiently opened the papers and showed her, her brief glance confirming his suspicion that she could not read and he wondered why she had insisted on seeing them. She nodded slowly, allowing herself to be led on board. He could feel she was still tense, but at least he had got her back to the ship. He caught her glancing at the older man that had grabbed her. Archie was staring at her, openly so, and he could see that it unsettled her.

Sp: "_This is Archie_," Sebastian explained evasively. Sp: "_He's… a friend_." He did not think that Zi was ready for the revelation that the long-haired man was her father, feeling such conversations best saved for a few days or until she had got used to being on board. He led her into his cabin, only letting go of her hand as they entered.

"Do… do you still understand English?" Archie asked as he did so, unable to contain himself any longer now that they were in the safety of the master cabin.

Zi blinked. She had known that the entertainers spoke English amongst themselves, but was puzzled how this man knew that she understood some of what they said. She nodded cautiously, looking anxiously at Sebastian, unsure where the conversation was going.

"It's all right," Sebastian assured her slowly in English, unsure how long she would have been forced to speak Spanish and wishing Archie would not press her so soon.

"What…" Archie faltered. "What is your full name?" he urged. "Including your surname."

"Zi…" she replied quietly. "Zi… Smith…" She had not had cause to use or even think of her surname in the past six years and she was surprised to realise that she had had to think hard to remember it.

Archie beamed as she said her name. It was an old trick of pirate women to give the name of Smith, ensuring that the authorities could not link them to any known pirates and use them as a ploy to capture the man. He had ensured that his wife had known what name to give if the worst were to happen and clearly she had remembered. "Where is Xiao Chen?" he pressed, desperate for any news of his wife.

Zi went white, diving for the door, not knowing how this long-haired man knew the name of her mother, nor why he had been so delighted as she had said her name. Panicked, she feared that what she had started to hope would be a better life suddenly seemed terrifying.

"No!" Sebastian exploded, furious at Archie and reaching the door only just before the frightened girl, blocking her way. "Leave it, Archie!" he cursed, grabbing hold of Zi. "There's time enough for questions later!" He wrapped his arms about her as she struggled to get past him. Sp: "_It's all right_," he soothed, holding her to him. Sp: "_It's all right, Zi_…"

"No," Archie insisted, reaching out to his daughter. "I have to know! Where is Xiao Chen?"

Zi turned to face him, her eyes wide with fear. "My mother dead, old man!" she cried. "What do with you?"

"Archie!" Sebastian warned, furious with the pirate. "I'm captain of this ship and I'm ordering you to leave it!"

But Archie did not need to be told. Even with Zi's badly spoken English, her words had been unmistakable. He staggered back, sitting heavily on one of the chairs, his face ashen. "I… I had hoped…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian sympathised, keeping his arms tight about Zi. "It was a long shot…" He smiled down at her as she looked at him, clearly not understanding what was going on even if she caught some of the words. Her English was so rusty that unless people spoke slowly and clearly, she found it hard to understand and, having not spoken it herself for so long, she often mispronounced words or missed them out entirely.

"You are so like your mother, little one," Archie smiled sadly, rising jerkily and pushing past her and Sebastian, shutting the door behind him heading below.

Zi looked utterly confused and was clearly upset at being forced to remember her mother. Sp: "_Things will sort themselves out_," Sebastian smiled, stroking her face, relieved to see Zi relax a little once Archie had left. He pulled the papers from his pocket and held them up before her. Sp: "_Zi… this paper, as far as I am concerned, means that you are free – we just need the proper authority. That means I won't be… taking you_," he stumbled, trying to think of a more polite word and failing. Sp: "_Unless you want me, do you understand_?"

Sp: "_M… master_?" If she had been confused before, then she was even more confused now. How did they know of her mother, and what did they want with her? More importantly, what did the entertainer want with her if it was not in his bunk.

Sp: "_No, Seb_," he pressed, hoping that she would soon start to call him by his name. Sp: "_I am not your master; you are free, or will be once we reach Nassau_!"

"Everyone's back!" Rufus shouted, banging on the cabin door and making Zi jump with fright at the noise. "Are we heading home?"

"Yes," Sebastian replied. "Via Nassau!"

"I'll leave you with your company then," Rufus chuckled, shouting the orders himself to prepare the ship to sail, reasoning Sebastian would be busy.

Sp: "_Are you hungry_?" Sebastian asked. Sp: "_Or thirsty, perhaps_?"

Timidly she nodded. She had eaten and drunk nothing since dawn, having been too afraid to come out of her hiding place near the docks until the skies had darkened.

Sp: "_Stay there and I'll fetch you something_," Sebastian offered, assured that she would not be able to leave the ship now that the gangplank had been brought aboard. He hurried from the cabin, quickly raiding the galley for some bread and fruit as well as a beaker and a pitcher of water.

When he returned, he was surprised to see Zi had not moved, not even an inch. Sp: "_When I said stay there_," he chuckled, "_I didn't mean it literally_!" He put the tray down on the table, beckoning her closer.

Sp: "_Master_?" she frowned, unsure what she should have done when he told her to stay. She had used the time that Sebastian had left her alone to think about her new situation and reasoned that whatever it was she found herself in now, it had to be better than her life at the inn with Gonzalo and for that she was grateful. The fear that he might sell her was foremost in her mind and she resolved to be as helpful and as useful to the entertainer as she could.

Sp: "_I meant stay in the cabin_," he smiled, realising that he would have to be more thoughtful of his instructions to her, not used to having anybody obey him so exactly. Sp: "_You are free to move about the ship if you wish_…"

Sp: "_Yes, Master_," she nodded.

Sp: "_I told you, it's Seb, not Master_," he corrected, knowing it would likely take a while for her to get used to her new life. Sp: "_Here, get stuck in…_"

Zi took a small piece of the bread and went to sit on the floor.

Sp: "_No_!" Sebastian protested in shock, his jaw dropping. Sp: "_No, sit at the table Zi_."

Her eyes went wide. Sp: "_I… I am not allowed to_…" she flustered, unable to remember ever having not sat on the floor.

Sp: "_Yes you are_," he insisted. Sp: "_You are not a slave any more and you can sit wherever you please. Come on_…" He reached out and took her hand, leading her to the table and guiding her to one of the chairs.

Sp: "_I_…" she worried, keeping a watchful eye on him in case he changed his mind as she cautiously sat. Warily she reached for another piece of food.

Sp: "_And you can eat as much as you like_," he insisted, sensing her unease.

Sp: "_I don't each much, Master_," she assured him earnestly.

Sp: "_Because you haven't been given much to eat, I'll bet_," he frowned, taking a piece of bread himself and munching on it. He smiled encouragingly as she ate more. Sp: "_And stop calling me Master. If you can't manage Seb, then perhaps Sir for now, eh_?"

Sp: "_Yes… Sir_," she nodded cautiously.

Sp: "_You can have the bunk_," he offered, wanting her to be near him on her first night on board, sensing she would settle better and be less anxious with a familiar face nearby. Sp: "_I'll sleep on a cot_…"

Sp: "_I… I am used to the floor, S… Sir_," Zi insisted, her brown eyes wide with horror at the thought of him giving up his bed.

Sp: "_I know you are_," he explained, kneeling before her. Sp: "_But you don't have to now, unless you want to…_"

Sp: "_Perhaps I could sleep on one side, Sir?_" she offered. Sp: "_I wouldn't take much space from you…_"

Sebastian pondered her suggestion for a few moments, wondering if he would be able to hold back from touching her, before slowly nodding. Sp: "_All right then_," he agreed. Sp: "_But I don't expect anything from you, do you understand_? _Would you like to go to bed now?_"

Sp: "_Yes, Sir_, _if I may?_" She waited for him to nod before rising and heading towards the bunk. She stopped at the foot of the bunk, unlacing her tattered brown dress as it was filthy with her having been hiding in the fetid alley and she felt it was wrong to mark the bed with it's foulness.

Sebastian closed his eyes, wishing that he had stayed with his offer of sleeping in a cot as naked she picked up her dress, folding it neatly and putting it on the floor before scrambling beneath the blanket. Sp: "_Is… is this all right, Sir_?" she asked, her eyes wide as she looked at him, seeking his approval.

Sp: "_F… fine_…" Sebastian managed. Sp: "_I'll be there shortly_…" Taking a deep breath he opened his cabin door, stepping out onto deck and checking that all was well with the ship before he retired. He stood for a few moments watching the sunset, trying to clear the image of Zi clambering naked into his bunk from his mind with little success. He smiled to himself, content that even if she did not return his love, she was free of Gonzalo and a life of slavery. That, he reasoned, had to be worth something at least.

Tired but content, he returned to his cabin, shutting the door and quickly shedding his shirt, although he resolved to keep his breeches on, as he joined Zi. The setting sun flooded the main cabin with light, but the pulled drape kept the bunk shaded from its glare. He lay down cautiously, wanting to hold her but knowing that he did not trust himself considering how much he wanted her but determined to be a man of his word and not to force her into anything that she did not want. Sp: "_Goodnight, Zi_," he murmured, noting her eyes open briefly.

Sp: "_Goodnight, Sir_," she replied and soon her soft breathing assured him she was asleep. For a while he stayed awake and watched her before sleep, too, claimed him.

88888


	119. Lieutenant Lomad

Ususal disclaimers: If you recognise anything it belongs to Disney, else it's mine. I make no profit from this other than from pleasure and the odd review... hint!

Chapter 119 – Lieutenant Lomad

Sebastian smiled contentedly to himself as Zi moaned softly in her sleep, snuggling against him even more and he reckoned the feel of her soft body pressing against his side was the closest thing to heaven he had ever felt. He hoped that she would maybe want to make love to him when she woke, but he knew it was likely to be some time before she gained enough confidence in her freedom.

His reverie was broken by the sound of his door crashing open and, before he could think to protest, the drape to his sleeping area was thrown aside as Archie burst in, shouting in panic.

"Navy!" the pirate cried, skidding to a halt at the foot of the bunk.

Zi woke, squeaking with fright until she saw who it was and wondering at the expression of rage on the long-haired man's face.

"Navy?" Sebastian echoed, not initially noticing the look on Archie's face as he rapidly thought of what to do.

"Where's yer hidey-hole?" Archie demanded. "This was yer father's ship so don't tell me there ain't one!"

"Yes, there's one!" Sebastian assured him, finally realising what Archie's dark glower was about. "It's not what you think," he belatedly added.

"I know full well what I think," he growled. "And we'll be having words later, boy!"

Sebastian's expression darkened at the insult. "You'll have to leave so that Zi can dress!" he snapped. "It's under the bunk!"

Archie turned, picking up Zi's tattered brown dress and tossing it to her. Zi glanced at Sebastian for reassurance and, when he nodded and she was sure Archie was not looking, she scrambled from the bunk and put the dirty dress on.

"She's decent," Sebastian assured Archie who turned sharply.

"More than some!" he glowered as Sebastian pulled his shirt on. Sebastian knew that the pirate was not talking about his near-nakedness.

Sp: "_Sir_?" she asked in confusion as she tied her laces.

Sp: "_It's the Navy_," he explained. Sp: "_The English… and Archie has to hide. I need you to pretend that you are my slave and to speak only in Spanish, all right_?"

Sp: "_But I… I am, Sir_," she insisted, knowing that despite what he said, until she was actually freed, she still was a slave.

"Will you hurry up!" Archie urged. "They were almost upon us! Conversations can wait until th' bastards have gone!"

Sebastian turned, lifting the mattress of the bunk and clicking two catches. The wooden end panel came away to reveal a cramped crawl space. Archie dived into the hole immediately, the entertainer dropping the panel back into place and clicking it shut.

Sp: "_Sir_?" Zi pressed. Sp: "_Why does he have to hide? What is going on_?" She did not understand, and she was frightened by the sudden panic onboard.

Sp: "_Yes, well… he's… the Navy are after him, but he's not a bad man. I'll explain later, all right? But right now I need you to act like you're my slave_," Sebastian suggested. Sp: "_Perhaps be seen to be cleaning the cabin…_"

Zi nodded, trusting that Sebastian would see that things were right. After all, he had taken her from Gonzalo and she knew that even if he did free her, she would still do whatever he asked.

"God, why did this have to happen now?" he sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he hurried out on deck, Zi close behind him

Sp: "_I… I need a bucket, Sir_," she pleaded. Sp: "_Or something to wipe with_…"

Sebastian groaned, trying to get his head around a dozen different things at once. "Ben, fetch a pail and some rags for Zi! She has to be seen cleaning!"

Benedick, for once, did not argue and shouted to Rufus to haul a bucket whilst he went to find the rags, skidding to a halt before the slight slave barely a minute later. "They're nearly on us," he gasped. "Couldn't see them in the dark…"

"Never mind," Sebastian assured his brother before turning to address those that had gathered on deck. "Just everyone stay calm and we'll get through this," he insisted, adding a silent prayer that Archie would not be found and wondering how he would explain his presence if he was.

Zi took the bucket and rags, returning to the master cabin and quickly starting to scrub the floor, picking up various items and tidying as she went.

"Ahoy, Tarantara!" a voice shouted nearby. "Prepare to be boarded!"

Sebastian looked up as the naval vessel came alongside, her crew already at the ship's rail, their grappling hooks readied. "Why are you boarding us?" he demanded.

"Because you've just come from St Augustine by your heading," the voice shouted. "I want everyone on deck, hands clear of weapons so there are no… misunderstandings…" A dark haired junior officer came to stand by the naval ship's rail, sneering at the smaller ship.

"We're entertainers!" Sebastian protested incredulously. "Why the hell would we have weapons?" But the man did not reply. "Everyone on deck!" he called to the crew before beckoning to Zi softly in Spanish. Sp: "_Zi, come and stand by me_."

Zi emerged from the cabin, wiping her hands in her dirty dress and hurrying to stand next to Sebastian. She gasped in fear as she looked up at the naval ship looming over the Tarantara.

Sp: "_It's all right_," he whispered as grappling hooks flew over, hoping to reassure her. Sp: "_I'll keep you safe_…"

Zi slipped her hand in his, trembling as she saw the weapons. Although Sebastian had told her that these men were the Navy, the manner of their arrival and their weapons reminded her of the pirates and when she had been taken and they scared her.

As soon as the men's' feet touched the deck, a gangplank was thrown between the ships and a blond naval officer strode pompously across, closely followed by two more officers and yet more men.

Sebastian waited until the blond man approached him, giving Zi's hand a quick squeeze before releasing it.

"Well?" the man demanded sharply. "Do you deny your course? What was your business in the Spanish town?"

"We do not deny it," Sebastian replied. "We have indeed just come from St Augustine, as you are clearly well aware but, as you can see, we are entertainers. We know no boundaries…"

"Well now you are in our boundary," the man snorted. "Captain…" he prompted.

"Allerton," Sebastian answered cautiously. "Sebastian Allerton."

"Allerton… Allerton…" The blonde officer frowned, remembering something and smirking as he turned to his men. "Search the ship!" he ordered. "Especially search for anything connected to the Black Pearl!"

Sebastian cursed, knowing their search would likely leave things scattered and broken. "And why would you find anything to do with the Black Pearl on board?"

"I am well aware of your connections to Sparrow," the naval man sneered. "Search everywhere!" he shouted, sending more men into the master cabin. A clank could be heard as one of them stumbled over the bucket of water that Zi had left as she had hurried to Sebastian's side.

"That is all they are, connections," Sebastian retorted. "It does not mean we are in league with them…"

"Unlike your na'er do well sister, eh?" the officer snorted, glancing to the master cabin and wondering what the noise was. "What is she… married to him now, according to the rumours?"

"I do not know," Sebastian lied glibly, shrugging. "It has been a while since I saw my sister…"

"Sir…" One of the men emerged from the master cabin, shaking his sodden boot as he walked and handing a rolled up sheet of paper to the officer. "Found this, sir, on th' desk…"

Sebastian's heart dropped on realising he had left out the purchase papers for Zi, having hoped to keep her from the Navy's attentions.

"A slave…" The officer raised one eyebrow, looking around the deck until he spotted Zi in her dirty dress standing next to Sebastian. "Am I to believe this is what you were doing in St Augustine?" he snorted.

Zi did not understand fully what the man was saying, but his manner and tone frightened her. She took a step closer to Sebastian, wishing he would hold her hand to reassure her.

"Yes…" Sebastian admitted. "Although we do also entertain there…"

"Stand forward!" the man snapped to Zi but, as Sebastian had told her to, she ignored the man as he spoke in English. "I said…" he shouted.

"She cannot speak English," Sebastian explained. Sp: "_Stand forward, Zi… it's all right_."

At his urging in Spanish, Zi stepped forwards anxiously, trembling as the man looked at her, his eyes judging her as so many had judged her back at the inn.

"And where does a second-rate entertainer get money to buy such a fine slave, eh, Allerton?" the officer demanded, moving Zi's hair from her face with the tip of a riding crop that he took from his boot so as to get a better look at her.

"She is legitimately mine," Sebastian defended, wishing he could smash the man's face for touching Zi like that, knowing how frightened she was.

"I did not ask that!" the man snapped, bringing the crop back to his side with a swish. "I asked where you got the money for her?"

"She was part of a bargain I had with an innkeeper," he explained.

"A bargain, eh?" the blond man frowned. "It must have been some bargain to cover her cost!" He laughed coarsely, using the crop to lift Zi's chin, making her look at him. "Or was it for some other services?" he insinuated. "Smuggling? Information? Spying?"

Sebastian snorted at the man's preposterous ideas. "I'm sorry, Sir," he apologised, moving to stand before Zi and freeing her from the lieutenant's attentions, taking back the ownership papers from him. "It was for no other services apart from our performance…"

"Performance?" he sneered. "It must have been some performance, eh, Watkins?" He paused as one of the men that had been searching came to stand before him. "Well, anything?" he demanded.

"Nothing, Sir," the man apologised.

"There must be something!" he raged, but every man that returned from searching the entertainers' ship had the same answer.

"We are very good entertainers," Sebastian insisted.

"I'm sure!" he snorted, his tone condescending as he turned sharply, coat-tails flying. "I am watching you, Allerton!" he cautioned as he strode back to his own ship. "And I'll always be watching you when you're in my waters!"

His officers followed him and the naval men departed from the entertainers' ship as quickly as they had boarded.

"Get ready to make sail!" Sebastian ordered those nearby, wanting as much water between themselves and the Navy in as little time as possible. Zi still stood where the officer had 'inspected' her, still trembling. Sp: "_Are you all right_?" he asked, taking her hand and leading her to his cabin, embracing her in a reassuring hug. Sp: "_You did very well_…"

Zi's eyes were drawn to the state of the cabin and she gasped at the mess, the sight of it shaking her from her shock.

"Bastards!" Sebastian muttered, seeing that the naval men had even looked through his store of sheet music, the papers strewn across the floor. He knew it would take him hours to sort through it all. He looked at Zi. Sp: "_Would you mind cleaning this up whilst I help get us underway again_?" he asked.

Sp: "_Of course I will, Sir_," she nodded, picking up the now empty bucket. Sp: "_Could… could I have some more water_?"

Sp: "_I'll fetch you some_," he assured her. Sp: "_And some more cleaning things, but don't worry about trying to sort all those papers_," he smiled. "_Just put them in a pile on the table_…"

Sp: "_Yes, Sir_," she nodded, glad that he had not asked her to put them back into order for she did not want to admit that she could not read.

Sebastian went into the side cabin, kicking the bottom of the bunk. "We're all alone, but they are still tailing us," he warned. "Stay there a while longer and I'll let you know when it is safe to come out…"

"It's bloody stifling," Archie grumbled, but otherwise kept quiet as Sebastian left him to fetch the water for Zi.

88888


	120. Father

Ususal disclaimers: If you recognise anything it belongs to Disney, else it's mine. I make no profit from this other than from pleasure and the odd review... hint!

Chapter 120 - Father

Sebastian walked into his cabin, still talking to Francis over his shoulder as he did so before stopping, sniffing in bemusement. For a moment he could not place the smell, but then he saw his table. "Beeswax!" he gasped, belatedly remembering that Mab had kept some in her box of cleaning equipment although when the cabin had belonged to their father, the table had rarely been clear enough for her to use it. Sp: "_Bloody hell, Zi! You didn't need to do all this_!" Not only had the table been polished to a sheen, but she had clearly been working the sweetly scented wax into the other furniture as well. The floor had been scrubbed clean and the rug swept. A quick glance into the side cabin revealed that the bunk had been made also, the folds neat and precise.

Sp: "_Sir_?" Zi frowned, emerging from the store where she had been picking up various items that the naval men had scattered. Sp: "_You said to tidy, Sir_…"

Sp: "_Thank you_," he smiled, still dazed at the sight, stunned to realise that the cushions on the settees had even been plumped and set right. Sp: "_I don't think even Mab got it this tidy_!"

Sp: "_Who is Mab, Sir_?" Zi puzzled.

Sp: "_Mab?_" He walked to the bunk, kicking the panel. Sp: "_She's my sister. You'll meet her soon_…"

"I take it I can come out now?" Archie's muffled voice pressed.

"Yes," Sebastian assured him, lifting the mattress carefully so as to not undo Zi's hard work in making the bunk and releasing the catches. He lifted the panel clear and the pirate emerged, coughing.

"An' yer ain't even got me an ale," he muttered sourly, scrambling to his feet as Sebastian put things back. "It's a bloody oven in there!" He too stopped and stared at the clean cabin.

"I'm sure the Navy's brig is little better," Sebastian retorted, wondering if the man was ever grateful for anything; he had not had many dealings with the pirate before this journey and would not have agreed to him coming if he had known how argumentative and pig-headed the man could be; surely a little discomfort was a small price to pay for his safety.

"Aye, well th' bastards don't know th' right way to treat us pirates nowadays," he countered.

"Pirates?" Zi squeaked, jumping back in shock, catching the English word. Her face went pale and she looked to Sebastian in alarm.

"Nice one," Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes at the older man. Sp: "_It's all right, Zi. He won't hurt you_…"

Sp: "_But p… pirates, Sir_?" she worried. Sp: "_What have you bought me into… are you a… p_…" She took a step away from him.

Sp: "_No, I'm not a pirate_," Sebastian assured her, reaching out his hand. Sp: "_You know I'm an entertainer… you watched us, remember_?"

Sp: "_But_…" she flustered.

"Zi, we need to talk," Archie urged, stepping towards her.

Zi's eyes went even wider and she backed away from him, bumping into Sebastian as she did so.

"I'll tell her!" Sebastian snapped possessively, wishing Archie would leave her alone considering she had already been scared that day. Sp: "_Archie… Archie is your father, Zi_…"

Zi shook her head. Sp: "_My father was taller_!" she insisted. Sp: "_And… and… he had his own ship_!" She looked at the greying, long-haired man before her in disbelief. "Father taller. Had ship!" she repeated in her poor English,

"Aye, happens I've shrunk with age," Archie mused. "Or perhaps you've grown… and I did have my ship a long time ago…"

"Father not pirate…" she protested, looking in disbelief at Archie.

"Yer father is, and most of yer kin on yer mother's side are too, even if they are out in the east," Archie explained. "Your grandfather was one of the most feared pirates of the Sunda Straits!"

Zi just shook her head, looking at Sebastian for reassurance.

Sp: "_It's true, I'm afraid_," he shrugged, having wished Archie had held his tongue for he did not believe Zi was ready for such revelations. Sp: _"He is your father and your mother's family are famous pirates from the East_."

"Will… will yer tell me what happened to you when th' Navy took you an' your mother from Tortuga?" Archie pressed, ignoring whatever Sebastian was explaining in Spanish to his daughter. "I know she's… dead… you told me that quite succinctly… but…"

Zi slipped her hand into Sebastian's, wanting to feel his reassurance, her mind whirling and frightened by what she had been told. She looked to Sebastian, not fully understanding what Archie was asking. Sp: "_What happened when you were with your mother_?" he repeated in Spanish, smiling at her. Sp: "_After you were taken from Tortuga…_"

Sp: "_I don't know anything about a T… Tortuga, Sir_," she apologised, "_but mother and I were bonded in a place called Boston_."

"Boston!" Archie gasped on catching the name of the American city, not having thought that they would have been sent so far away.

Sp: "_And_?" Sebastian prompted gently, suspecting Archie would not leave her alone until he knew all there was to know.

Sp: "_We were there a little while, but she died_," Zi explained. Sp: "_And when my time was up, they rebonded me saying it was that or the orphanage_…"

Sp: "_Come and sit down_," Sebastian offered, feeling her trembling beside him and he led her to one of the settees, sitting beside her never letting go of her hand. "They rebonded her instead of the orphanage," he translated for Archie who nodded in understanding.

Sp: "_The family were moving south… I don't remember where. I was sent ahead with some of the other servants… then… then…_" She looked anxiously at Archie. Sp: "_Then the pirates attacked_." She stopped, momentarily unable to go on.

Sp: "_It's all right_," Sebastian soothed. Sp: "_You don't have to tell everything in one go_…" he assured her, glaring at Archie who was hanging on to every word, wishing desperately that he spoke Spanish or that her English was better.

"The family moved south, but the ship was taken by pirates," Sebastian told him quickly, turning his attention back to Zi as she started to speak again.

Sp: "_I… I was sold_," she continued, her voice quiet. Sp: "_I was at Puerto Bello for a time then, some months ago, a man came and asked to buy me and he took me with some other girls to St Augustine… for… to be…_"

"Ssssh," Sebastian smiled. Sp: "_I understand_."

"What?" Archie interrupted, having caught the names of the towns but little else. "She was on the Main?"

Sebastian glared at him. "Yes," he hissed, "until some brothel owner bought her and took her to St Augustine a short time ago…"

"Ah," the pirate nodded. "And?"

"If you shut up, we might find out!" Sebastian snapped.

Sp: "_Then… then more pirates attacked the town and my new Master could not pay his bill… so he gave me to… to him_…" She shuddered as she remembered her treatment at the hands of Gonzalo and his friends.

"Pirates attacked St Augustine," the blue eyed entertainer translated. "And she was given to Gonzalo when her owner could not pay his bill…" He looked intently at the pirate. "Now you know, leave her be," he insisted. "She's had enough frights today…"

Archie nodded slowly. "Boston," he muttered to himself. "Boston!"

"If you want to go to Boston, Archie, you go alone!" Sebastian insisted. "Or get Jack to take you!"

"I…" Archie blinked, having been trying to figure out how he might manage to get north.

Sp: "_If you are my father, why didn't you come_?" Zi demanded, looking to Archie. Sp: "_Mother said you would come…_"

Archie looked blankly at Sebastian until the younger man translated again. "I… I couldn't find you, little one," he admitted. "It cost me my ship, my crew and very nearly my own life, but everywhere I searched, nobody had seen an oriental lady and a small girl…"

Sp: "_He says he did_," Sebastian explained. Sp: "_But he couldn't find you, and then lost his ship_…"

Zi looked at Archie in disbelief.

"If they were sent to Boston, I'm not surprised you couldn't find them," Sebastian observed, feeling sorry for the pirate.

"But… but now I have found you," Archie smiled. "And I will be taking care of you as you should be taken care of…" He turned to look pointedly at Sebastian.

"What?" the young man protested indignantly as he caught the pirate's eye. "And you think I won't take care of her? Zi stays on board with me!"

"She is my daughter, boy!" Archie snapped. "Why should I leave her with you when you can't even keep your bloody hands off her, eh?"

"I never laid a finger on her last night!" Sebastian countered.

Zi looked from one man to the other, not quite following the argument as the men talked fast and angrily, but she knew it was about her.

"That's not what it looked like from where I saw it!" Archie glowered. "Leave my daughter alone!"

"No, I will not!" Sebastian snapped, getting to his feet. "If it wasn't for me, you'd never have found her at all!"

Archie took a step closer to Sebastian. "She is my daughter!" he insisted. "She can't live on some entertainer's ship!"

"So she'll live on a pirate ship instead?" Sebastian snorted derisively.

"No!" Archie argued. "She'll live in a proper house with everything she could possibly need and not have to suffer the indignity of pompous bastards like earlier today! I could hear everything and that knot-hole gives a small view of the deck."

"And how do you propose she would cope?" the entertainer retorted. "She's never lived a free life! She wouldn't know where to start!"

"She'll learn!" Archie snapped angrily.

"You'll be putting Zi in more danger by doing that than leaving her here with me!" Sebastian insisted. Neither man noticed her frightened tears in their rage as they stood toe to toe shouting.

"Once she's free, I'm setting her up in a house in Tortuga!" Archie snapped.

"I think that is up to Zi to decide, don't you?" Sebastian countered. "And if she decides to live in a house, it won't be in Tortuga!" Realising how afraid she was of pirates, he feared she would never settle in the town.

"It will!" Archie raged. "How else will I see my own daughter?"

"And have every bastard make her life a misery for being different? Have her in danger of being kidnapped and sold again? I don't bloody think so!" he glared. "You would see her regularly when our ships meet up…"

"Like Hell I…" Archie began, but he noticed Zi was crying.

"Now see what you've done!" Sebastian barked at Archie.

"Zi… I…" Archie flustered, glaring at Sebastian as the younger man sat beside her again, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Sp: "_It's all right_," Sebastian soothed, pulling her close.

Archie threw his hands in the air, storming out of the cabin, wishing he knew of a way to break the bond that was growing between the young entertainer and his daughter. He objected to how Zi seemed to be relying on Sebastian, for he was her blood, her father… it should be himself that she turned to. Somehow, some when, he would have to separate them.

88888


	121. The Cabin

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything it belongs to Disney, else it is mine. I make no profit from this other than enjoyment and the occasional review (hint) which makes the chapters come faster.

**Chapter 121 – The Cabin**

Zi stared out of the stern windows of the ship, unable to see anything but darkness as Sebastian tiredly tried to sort through the papers on his desk in one of the small side cabins, despairing at the mess that the Navy had left. She fidgeted, twirling her hair through her fingers, not knowing what to do when she had no chores. She had helped Solomon, the cook, prepare the evening meal, and then did most of the washing up, but now, just sitting, she was at a loss.

Sp: "_Ah, sod this_!" Sebastian exclaimed, eventually pushing the papers to one side. Sp: "_I can barely read them anyway in this light_!" He looked at her, smiling. Sp: "_Are you tired, Zi_?"

Sp: "_A little_," she admitted.

Sp: "_Come on then, I'll show you to your cabin_." He rose, picking up the lantern and walked over to the door, waiting for her to join him.

Sp: "_Cabin_?" she frowned.

Sp: "_Yes_," he sighed, wondering if it would placate Archie. Sp: "_It might be best if you have your own cabin so that people don't get the wrong idea_."

Sp: "_Why would they do that_?" she puzzled, trailing after him. Sp: "_You did not touch me.. like you said you would not, Sir…_"

Sp: "_But they don't know that_," Sebastian explained as he led the way across the deck and down into the bowels of the ship. Sp: "_And now that you are free, I have no right to expect anything of you, unless you want it too…_"

Sp: "_But_…" She stopped, not wanting to correct him that she would not be free until they reached the Bahamas and he signed the appropriate papers. Sp: "_I see, Sir_," she nodded.

Sp: "_Here we are_," Sebastian announced, turning towards a small cabin forward of the stairs. Sp: "_This was my sister's cabin. It's not very big, I'm afraid, but it's the only one with a working lock_." Zi looked at him in alarm. Sp: "_You don't have to lock it if you don't want_," he smiled, totally misunderstanding her fear.

Sp: "_Oh… yes, Sir_," she sighed, exhaling as his meaning became clear to her. She looked around the cramped, dark space, noting a small table to the left of the door and the narrow bunk built against the hull. Sp: "_It's a fine cabin, Sir_."

Sp: "_Do you want the lantern_?" Sebastian offered, knowing that he could find his way about the ship even in the pitch black.

Sp: "_No, Sir_," she replied, thinking that there was nothing in the place to trip or fall over.

Sp: "_Are you sure? Oh, all right_," he smiled. Sp: "_Good night then, Zi_…" He felt disappointed that he would not wake to find her snuggled against him the next morning, but reasoned that it was likely for the best. Sp: "_Sleep well_."

Sp: "_Yes, Sir_…" she nodded, allowing him to shut the door as he left. It was dark, darker than she thought it would be and she belatedly realised that the tiny space had to be below the waterline as they had gone down two flights of stairs. It smelled musty.

She pulled the blanket from the bunk, wrapping it around her as she settled on the floor, but try as she might, sleep would not come.

88888

The following morning, Sebastian headed for the small cabin, knocking on the door softly in case Zi was still sleeping, reasoning that she would be unable to judge the time below decks. Sp: "_Zi?_" he called. Sp: "_Are you awake_?"

Sp: "_Yes, Sir_," she called scrambling to her feet.

Sebastian opened the door, the light from the lamp making her blink and she rubbed her eyes. Sp: "_Did you sleep well_?" he enquired, frowning as he noted she looked pale and washed out.

Sp: "_I am ready to start my day, Sir_," she insisted.

Sp: "_Zi… did you sleep well_?" Sebastian pressed, frowning as he realised she had not answered his question. Sp: "_Did you sleep at all_?" he worried.

Sp: "_I_…" she tried to evade, but Sebastian's firm stare held her. Sp: "_No, Sir_," she admitted.

Sp: _"Why not_?" he gaped, cursing himself. Sp: _"I knew you should have had the lantern_!"

Sp: "_I… I was frightened, Sir…_" she explained quietly. Although she had assured him she would be fine, the realisation that she was below the waterline had kept her from sleep, terrified that if she shut her eyes they would sink and she would drown.

Sp: "_Oh, Zi…_" he sighed, placing the lantern on a hook and going to her, wrapping his arms around her. "_I'm sorry… come on, you can get some sleep in my bunk_."

Sp: _"I cannot sleep, Sir,"_ Zi protested. Sp: "_You said you wanted me to help in the kitchen_."

Sp: "_That can wait_," Sebastian insisted, not bothering to correct her that the kitchen was called a galley on a ship. Sp: "_You need to sleep, now come on,_" he chivvied, taking her hand and retrieving the lamp, leading her out of the small cabin, vowing to ignore Archie's protestations.

Sp: _"But he will…_" she began. "_That man… my f… father… he will shout_…" She still could not accept that Archie was her father and his long hair and wild appearance frightened her.

Sp: "_If he shouts, I'll throw him overboard and he can swim_!" Sebastian assured her, chuckling as Zi's eyes went wide. Sp: "_I was joking_," he chuckled as he saw her alarm, although privately he already felt like throwing the pirate over the ship's rail; Archie's insistance on arranging things for his daughter were grating on the younger man who felt that he should be the one to care for her.

Sp: "_Y… yes, Sir_," Zi nodded, following him up the stairwell. She nearly pressed herself against Sebastian as she saw Archie in the mess, hurrying up the second flight of stairs and onto the main deck before the pirate could speak to her.

Sp: "_Right, in you go and sleep_," Sebastian ordered gently, giving her a shove towards his cabin. "She didn't get a wink of sleep," he explained, catching Matthew's questioning look.

Sp: "_Should I…_" Zi frowned, knowing her dress was very dirty but remembering how angry the pirate had been when he had seen her naked next to Sebastian, not wanting a repeat of the scene.

Sp: "_I'll wash it for you and hang it to dry, eh_?" Sebastian offered.

Sp: "_But Sir_!" Zi gasped. Sp:"_That is not proper_…" She actually looked scandalised at the idea.

Sp: "_We don't have servants and slaves on board_," he laughed. "_We have to do it ourselves, so I'll come and get it off you, all right_?"

Sp: "_Y… yes, Sir," _she stumbled, still stunned, but she walked into the side cabin, slipping off her dress and passing it to him.

Sp: "_Now, you can't do anything until your dress is dry,_" he smiled, wishing that they were intimate enough for him to kiss her nose. Sp: _"I'll bring you up some breakfast as soon as it is ready, and then settle down to sleep – you look like you need it."_

Sp: "_Y… yes, Sir_," she nodded, scrambling onto the bunk and laying on the side where she had lain two nights before.

Sp: "_I'll see you _shortly," Sebastian assured her, giving her body a quick glance, then walking from the cabin before he had a chance to be tempted any more than he already was, relieved when Zi pulled the blanket over her. Quietly he left the cabin, shutting the door behind him and heading towards the galley where he knew he would find warm water and clothes soap.

"What are you doing with my daughter's dress?" Archie demanded, jumping to his feet as he realised what Sebastian held in his hands.

Sebastian spun around, not having realised Archie was still in the mess area waiting for his breakfast. "Washing it, if that is all right with you," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I was wondering why it was not on her body… and where she was!" Archie glowered.

Sebastian gritted his teeth, his earlier joke about throwing Archie overboard becoming closer to reality by the second. "She's in my bunk – sleeping - because, thanks to you and your pious attitude, I made her sleep in Mab's old cabin," he explained, taking a step closer to the pirate. "Except she was frightened and didn't sleep a wink!"

Archie frowned. "Why would she be frightened?" he puzzled, not understanding in the least.

"I have things to do…" Sebastian sighed, shaking his head in resignation, knowing that the pirate would never comprehend Zi's fear for he himself did not fully understand it. "Starting with this dress."

"You make sure you keep your hands off her!" Archie grumbled, stomping off in the other direction, trying to figure out why on earth his daughter would be scared in Mab's cabin and not having a clue.

"Bit bloody late for that!" Sebastian muttered under his breath as he entered the galley, admitting to himself that given half a chance, he would have his hands on her again.

88888

Sebastian carried the brown dress into his cabin, relieved that it had not taken long to dry. He had washed it carefully for, having more closely inspected the condition of the fabric, feared that it would disintegrate completely if he rubbed more vigorously.

Sp: "_Sir?_" Zi asked quietly from the side cabin, having heard his footsteps. She had left the bowl and spoon at the foot of the bunk, not wanting to leave the safety of the side cabin until she was clothed again.

Sp: "_Your dress is dry_," he announced, holding his hand up to stop her as she sat up, the blanket falling from her body. He momentarily appreciated the view before dragging his eyes back to her face. Sp: "_Stay a while_," he urged. Sp: "_You look like you need a rest."_

Sp: "_I am fine, Sir,_" she insisted. Even the short sleep she had enjoyed had been far more than she was used to at Gonzalo's inn. Sp: "_Is there anything you wish me to do?_" She was desperate to be seen to be helpful on board.

Sp: "_Yes,_" Sebastian chuckled. _"Go back to sleep! I promise I will wake you in time for dinner."_

Sp: "_But should I not help, Sir?_" she worried. Sp: "_I am good in the kitchen…_"

Sp: "_Solomon is paid to cook for us,"_ Sebastian assured her. Sp: "_But if you really do not want to sleep, maybe I could show you around the ship? Would you like that?"_

Sp: "_That would be nice," _she answered, determining to show an interest in the ship, and scrambled from the bunk to take her dress from him, not bothered by his seeing her naked for he had done so a number of times before. Sp: _"Thank you, Sir,"_ she smiled, slipping the tatty brown dress on over her head.

Sp: "_I'll have to see about getting you some new clothes,"_ he mused as he watched her dress, trying hard not to let it show how much it affected him to see her naked.

Sp: _"New clothes, Sir?_" she gasped, pausing as she tied her laces to look up at him in amazement.

Sp: _"Your dress is falling to pieces,"_ Sebastian chuckled. Sp: "_It's a wonder it's still wearable after I washed it! We'll have a look when we reach Nassau…"_

Sp: "_Thank you, Sir," _she repeated, thinking she seemed to be saying that a lot to the blue-eyed entertainer that day. She smiled shyly up at him, grateful for his kindness, realising how lost she would feel without his reassuring presence in her rapidly changing life. The fabric lace snapped as she did up the bow. Sp: _"Oh!"_ she gasped in surprise.

Sp: _"See!"_ Sebastian laughed. "_You really do need new dresses!_"

Zi almost laughed before she remembered her station. Sp: _"It is still good, Sir,"_ she assured him, knotting the broken lace back together and fastening her dress properly. Sp: "_I am ready now, Sir…"_

Sp: "_I wish you would call me Seb,"_ Sebastian lamented with a sigh, although admitting to himself that at least it was better than Master. He smiled down at her. Sp: _"Come on then,"_ he chivvied. Sp: _"I don't expect you to remember where everything is stored straight away, so don't worry if you forget."_

Sp: _"I will remember, Sir,_" she assured him earnestly.

Sp: "_I'm sure you will,"_ he chuckled, "_but don't worry if you don't."_ He opened the cabin door, standing back to allow her through first. He smiled to himself as he had to shoo her with his hand as she hesitated, unused to being given even this simple courtesy. He slipped his hand in hers without thinking and led her across the deck, pointing out various parts of the ship and what they were for.

Zi trustingly followed him, her wide eyes assuring him that she was listening attentively to all he told her about the ship even if she did not understand half of what he said, if not more.

Sebastian led her towards the stairwell, stopping at the first deck. Sp: _"On this level, you know the galley and the larder,"_ he continued. Sp: _"And I'm sure you've already discovered the chickens_…"

Sp: "_Yes, Sir,"_ she assured him for Solomon had let her feed the birds the day before.

Sp: _"You will not need to go through that door,_" he cautioned, "_for it leads to the heads…"_

Sp: "_What is that, Sir?"_ she puzzled.

Sp: _"It is toilets for the men," _he explained. Sp: "_This door here is a private area for any women on board… but since you are the only woman, I think you can consider it your personal head… or toilet if you wish when you are not in our cabin."_ He opened the door for her, showing her the small cabin. Sp: _"You know the mess area, which is what we call where we eat,"_ he instructed, "_and beyond that there are a number of settees where we often gather in the evening._" He pointed out various closed doors. Sp: "_And all those doors are private cabins…"_

Sp: _"I see, Sir,"_ she nodded.

Sebastian turned and guided her back to the stairwell, leading her downwards to the hold, taking a lantern from the hook and lighting it. He frowned in puzzlement as her hand tightened on his the further down they went. Sp: _"It's all right_," he assured her, "_there's nothing to be afraid of…"_ But Zi's grip got even tighter and he felt her start to tremble. Sp: _"You really don't like it down here, do you?" _he reasoned, smiling as reassuringly as he could at her.

Sp: _"We… we are below the water…"_ Zi fretted, eyeing the passageway that he led her down cautiously.

Sp: _"This old tub has been floating many years,_" Sebastian assured her. Sp: "_I promise, you are safe…"_ As she shakily nodded, he led her to the end of the corridor where there were three doors. Sp: _"You won't need to go into those stores_," he advised her, pointing to two of the doors. Sp: "_They mainly hold items for the running of the ship, spare cables and line and such. But this one,"_ he stepped forwards, opening the door, _"you will be needing regularly if you are to help Solomon for we keep the flour and dry goods here… including pasta."_

Sp: _"What is pasta, Sir?"_ Zi asked.

Sp: _"It is made of flour, egg and water, then put into shapes and dried. You cook it by boiling it in water until it is soft," _he explained. Sp: _"I'll let you try some when Solomon next cooks it."_

Sp: _Yes, Sir,"_ she nodded, glancing quickly into the store at the neatly stacked sacks and boxes.

Sp: "_These doors are cabins,"_ he indicated as he passed, heading back towards the dim light at the base of the stairwell, much to Zi's relief. Sp: _"You will never need to go to that store,_" he cautioned, pointing to a pair of stout iron-banded doors. Sp: _"In fact, I never want you to touch it. That is our powder magazine for the cannons and the door must never be opened with a flame nearby. One spark could blow us assunder!"_

Zi's eyes went wide and she gasped.

Sp: _"But since we are very careful, that should never happen," _he assured her, smiling warmly. Sp: "_Those," _he added, nodding towards two banks of large barrels on either side of the ship_, "are our water supplies. You will not need to fetch a barrel, for they are way too heavy, but you should know where they are nonetheless…"_

He smiled as Zi looked hopefully towards the stairs. Sp: _"Forward of here is Mab's old cabin, that you know, and another hold and small store, both of which hold items for the ship, so you should not need to go to them._"

Sp: _"So it is just the one at the back with the flour, Sir?" _Zi pressed, anxious to go up to the lower deck where she would be above the waterline and there would be light from the portholes.

Sp: _"Yes, but on board we call the back of the ship the stern," _Sebastian corrected, belatedly realising how much she was shaking. Sp: _"You will get used to it,"_ he assured her, giving her a brief hug, "_but if you really cannot bear it down here, I am sure Solomon will not mind_."

Sp: _"Th… thank you, Sir,"_ Zi replied gratefully, relieved when Sebastian led the way back up the stairwell, extinguishing the lantern as they climbed and replacing it on it's hook.

Sebastian smiled at Zi as he felt her relax on reaching the lower deck. He led her upwards once more. Sp: "_That wasn't so bad, was it?"_ he asked gently, giving her hand a brief squeeze as they emerged onto the main deck, the strong sunlight making him blink.

Sp: "_It was not so bad with you there, Sir,_" she insisted with more confidence than she felt. Sp: _"I… I'm sorry that I was frightened."_

Sp: _"There's no need to apologise_," Sebastian insisted. Sp: "_A lot of people don't like going below the waterline, but you may find it easier in time…"_

Sp: "_I… I will try to," _she promised earnestly, her hesitant smile fading as she saw her father approaching, a furious expression on his face. Anxiously she took a step closer to Sebastian.

"How many bloody times do I have ter tell yer t' keep yer hands off m' daughter?" Archie demanded, spotting their holding hands.

"I was showing Zi around the ship," Sebastian explained. "She was anxious below decks…"

"Well she ain't down there now!" Archie countered. "So you can stop touchin' her!"

"I'm sure if Zi doesn't like my holding her hand, she'll let me go," the younger man reasoned, trying to keep calm.

"I don't like yer holding her hand!" Archie glowered.

"It has nothing to do with you!" Sebasian argued. "Zi finds it comforting!"

"I'm her father!" the pirate insisted.

"A father that frightens her!" Sebastian retorted.

"She is still my daughter and I will take responsibility for her!" Archie snapped. "You will not usurp my care!"

"I am not trying to do anything," Sebastian replied angrily, letting go of Zi's hand and taking a step closer to the pirate. "I am merely showing her around the ship – my ship! I am the one she knows best and trusts most," the entertainer retorted, "so you had better get used to it!"

"An' what chance do I have when yer keep her from me an' poison her with yer Spanish words?" Archie demanded. "Leave her alone!"

"And leave Zi without a friend in the world?" Sebastian protested. "No, I will not!"

Matthew emerged from below, frowning as he heard the argument. "Will you two bloody stop it!" he snapped, glaring at both men. "Can't you see you're upsetting Zi?"

"I… I'm sorry, Zi," Sebastian apologised, turning back to her. He was beginning to realise just how much she disliked shouting and arguments and, between himself and Archie there had been nothing but since she had joined them.

Archie threw his hands in the air, storming below, casting a dark look at Sebastian as he passed.

"Now, if you've finished disturbing the entire ship," Matthew teased, "Solomon said to tell you he's just about to serve dinner…"

"I… I should help," Zi fretted, having caught much of what Matthew had said and worrying that Sebastian would think she was not working hard on board.

"No," Sebastian insisted. "Let's watch the view a while and then we'll head down," he suggested, leading her to the side rail and taking her hand in his as they watched the nearing Berry Islands. Only when he sensed that Zi was calm did he lead her below, ensuring that they sat as far away from Archie as possible and resolving not to argue with the pirate if at all possible in the future.

88888


	122. Freedom in Nassau

Usual disclaimers: If you recognize anything it belongs to Disney else it is mine! I make no profit from this other than the enjoyment of the typing and the occasional kind review…

**Chapter 122 - Freedom in Nassau**

Nassau

Archie approached Sebastian cautiously, reaching into his waistcoat pocket and pulling out some coins, glad that he still had some money despite Zi's purchase price. "When yer are ashore…" he began, holding the money out. "Buy what Zi will need… dresses an' th' like." He wished that he could take his daughter to get the things she needed but knew that he would be recognised if he set foot ashore.

"I will, thank you," Sebastian smiled, pocketing the purse, surprised at the surly pirate's seeming generosity.

Archie glanced towards the rapidly nearing shoreline. "I'll be in yer cabin whilst we're in port," he reasoned. "Just in case we have any visits, eh?"

"Good idea," Sebastian agreed. Although he did not like the pirate being in his private space, he supposed it was better than Archie being found on board if they were searched.. "I've told those on watch to keep the gangplank raised and to warn you if anything looks suspicious." He turned, smiling as he saw Zi. Sp: "_Are you ready_?"

Sp: "_Yes, Sir_," she nodded, hurrying from the master cabin, stiffening when she saw Archie. Sp: "_Is that Nassau, Sir_?" she asked Sebastian, keeping the entertainer between her and her father.

Sp: "_Yes, that is Nassau_," he replied, "_and as soon as we can get your papers sorted, you will be free_."

Zi held her tongue, looking at the buildings of the town as the ship neared the harbour. She could not remember ever being free, restrained by either bondage or slavery and was unsure what to make of it. The idea, although exciting, terrified her and she felt as if a chasm had opened up at her feet and she was tumbling into it.

"I'll make m'self scarce," Archie muttered, glancing sourly at Sebastian as the young entertainer took Zi's hand in his once more. Matthew had pointed out, somewhat forcibly, how his arguing with Sebastian was upsetting Zi and he resolved to try not to, but he knew somehow he would have to separate them, of that he was certain. Zi was the daughter of a pirate, with a proud pirate lineage – the last thing he wanted was to have a mere musician as a son-in-law. His mind awhirl, he opened the hidey-hole beneath the bunk in case he needed to disappear in a hurry and then sat on the comfortable settee plotting. There had to be a way.

88888

Sp: "_Are you ready for Nassau_," Sebastian asked as Arnold Gar and Henry Farman threw the mooring lines down to the waiting stevedors, assured that Rufus would see to the supplies that they needed.

Sp: "_I think so, Sir_," Zi replied quietly, looking at the bustling port nervously.

Sp: "_Stay with me and you'll be safe enough_," he asured her, squeezing her hand. Sp: "_We'll soon have you some nice dresses too, for Archie gave me some money to buy you things_."

Sp: "_Things, Sir_?" she frowned, not knowing what things he meant.

Sp: "_Dresses and undergarments… and whatever else you think you might need_," Sebastian explained. Sp: "_Perhaps a comb for your hair_?" he suggested, remembering how Mab was always combing her unruly hair. He envisaged Zi's somewhat tangled hair after such attentions, his mind drifting as he imagined it as fine as spun-silk.

Sp: "_A comb for me_?" Zi gasped, her face lighting up as if he had offered her the crown jewels.

Sebastian laughed at her response, feeling lightheaded at her joy over such a simple thing. Sp: "_The finest comb we can find_!" he assured her.

Zi beamed with excitement as he led her down the gangplank, drawing curious glances as she passed through the crowds along the quayside but she paid them no heed, smiling happily up at Sebastian as they walked.

Sp: "_Magistrate first_," Sebastian insisted, guiding her through the crowds along the docks, "_and then that comb_!"

88888

Sebastian wandered slowly and contentedly back to the Tarantara, Zi's hand in his, happy that they had found all that she needed. If people had stared at her unusualness when they had left the ship, it was nothing compared to the stares that she received now. Dressed in the pretty green cotton dress that they had purchased, her hair held back by a matching green ribbon, her face was split with the widest smile he had ever seen and she was nearly skipping along beside him. Nestled beneath his other arm was a brown paper package containing the second of the two new dresses that they had bought, a pretty blue cotton dress with matching ribbon, as well as some sweetly scented soap and the fine bone comb that he had found. He smiled to himself as he remembered her excitement as he had purchased the comb, declaring the simple mother of pearl decoration on its top to be the finest thing she had ever seen.

"You took your time," Benedick remarked as they casually strolled up the gangplank, giving Zi a second look as he realised that perhaps his eldest brother was not as blind as he had supposed back in St Augustine. "Archie's been doing his nut," he cautioned.

Zi grinned on seeing Solomon on deck, for she liked the cook and he had been kind to her in the previous days. "Is fine, Sir? Yes?" she beamed, dancing around in front of him and doing a pirouette, causing Sebastian to chuckle further as Solomon earnestly agreed with her.

Sp: "_Take these to the cabin_," Sebastian grinned, ignoring Benedick's caution as he handed the package to Zi, delighting in her excitement. "Has everything been brought aboard?" he asked his brother.

"Hours ago!" Benedick assured him, rolling his eyes. "Are we making sail with the evening tide?"

"We'll make sail in the morning," Sebastian reasoned for it was nearly dark. He and Zi had bought some food and eaten it in the town square as he guessed they would not be back in time for the evening meal. "Might as well get a good nights sleep first."

Benedick raised a curious eyebrow but wisely, for once, said nothing and headed below leaving his brother to follow Zi. "Something wrong, Archie?" Sebastian puzzled as he saw Archie hovering in the doorway of the cabin, unwilling to be seen upon deck.

"I thought yer were buyin' dresses!" Archie complained sourly, jerking his head back towards his daughter. "Not cleaning rags!"

The good mood that Sebastian had been in started to evaporate as he walked slowly over to his cabin, noting Zi standing just behind her father, her joy gone and her face worried. "There is nothing wrong with those dresses," Sebastian insisted. "They're nice and they'll be practical on board." He sighed, wishing the pirate would stop finding fault with everything. "I couldn't exactly get her silks, could I?"

"And why not?" Archie demanded. "Her mother looked beautiful in silks! An' how can I introduce her to th' Captain dressed like that!" he sniped.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian spluttered. "I am the Captain!"

"Not you, boy," Archie growled. "The Captain… the proper Captain – Jack!"

Sebastian took a deep breath, wanting nothing more than to punch Archie for the insult, finding his fists curling into balls. "If you don't consider me man enough to be a captain, then perhaps you'd like to find your own way back to Tortuga!" he snapped icily.

"Perhaps I will!" Archie retorted, his eyes narrowing. "Me and m' daughter!"

"Wha…" Sebastian gaped. "I don't think so! Zi stays on board with me!"

"I think we've had this conversation before," Archie argued. "She is my daughter and by blood, she'll stay with me!"

"She doesn't even like you, let alone trust you!" Sebastian countered, taking pleasure in the momentary flicker of pain in the pirate's eyes.

"I leave, she leaves!" Archie snapped, storming from the cabin regardless of his fear of a naval visit.

"Archie!" Sebastian cursed and he saw Zi's confused and upset expression; clearly she had not followed all of their argument. He turned, shouting after the departing man. "It's only that I consider Jack a good friend that I'm not throwing you off right now!"

"Bugger yer!" Archie's voice came back, closely followed by the sound of a slamming door.

Sp: "_Sir_?" Zi asked quietly. Sp: "_Wh… what is wrong with my dress_?" Her brown eyes looked up at him anxiously.

Sp: "_There is nothing wrong with your dress, Zi_," Sebastian soothed. "_It's just that he has ideas above his station_!"

Sp: "_B… but you said he was a p… pirate…_" she puzzled, totally not understanding what he meant.

Sp: "_He is_," Sebastian sighed, finally unclenching his fists and smiling reassuringly at her. Sp: "_He just… he wants what is best for you and wants you to have the best_."

Sp: "_Then why is he angry, Sir_?" Zi pressed.

Sp: "_Because he doesn't consider what we bought today good enough_," Sebastian tried to explain. "Stupid bugger," he added, muttering. It had been hard enough to find dresses that would fit Zi's slight frame and the two that they had purchased had been the best of a poor selection of what were mainly children's dresses.

Sp: "_But… they are beautiful_!" Zi protested, twirling once more. Sp: "_Don't you think so, Sir?"_

Sp: "_Yes_," Sebastian smiled more broadly in spite of his ire with the pirate, "_you look very beautiful, Zi_."

She frowned. Sp: "_Should… could I go to bed now though, Sir_?" she asked. She had not realised being free was so tiring and although she had done little but walk about the town with Sebastian, she was exhausted.

Sp: "_You don't have to ask_," Sebastian reminded her. Sp: "_You are free now_."

Sp: "_But it is your bed, Sir,"_ she insisted earnestly.

Sp: "_It is our bunk whilst you are on board_," Sebastian assured her. Sp: "_You don't have to ask my or anybody else's permission for anything ever again, Zi_."

Zi frowned, then slowly nodded. Sp: _"I… I think I would like to go to bed then_, Sir," she announced.

Sp: "_Sleep well, I'll be along shortly_," Sebastian replied, watching briefly as Zi headed into the side cabin and slipped off her new green dress and undershift, crawling into the bunk naked as had become her norm and laying down on the side that was hers. He smiled to himself before strolling out onto the main deck, wanting to check that all the supplies had indeed been brought in and that everything was to his satisfaction for he intended sailing on the high tide the following day.

88888


	123. Trickery

Usual disclaimers: If you recognize anything it belongs to Disney else it is mine! I make no profit from this other than the enjoyment of the typing and the occasional kind review…

**Chapter 123 - Trickery**

Archie knocked on the door of the main cabin, entering before Zi could bid him enter. "Sir?" she asked, remembering that he did not speak Spanish and hoping she would be able to understand what he wanted.

"I've just had word from Seb," Archie explained, speaking slowly. "He has seen a beautiful silk dress just for you and he asked that I take you to him."

"For me?" Zi queried, having caught most of the words. She wondered why Sebastian had not come himself, but it never entered her head that Archie would be telling a lie.

"Aye, just fer you," Archie insisted. "So let's go else we'll be late!"

"Yes, Sir," she nodded, trustingly following her father down the unguarded gangplank and into the town for if Sebastian had sent him, then it must be all right.

"First of all, I need to meet up with an old friend," Archie explained, leading her along the dockside, his night-time excursion into the town having been more profitable than he could have hoped. "I'd like to introduce my daughter to him…"

"Go to Seb?" Zi puzzled, thinking that Archie had said to hurry and, from what she could remember, the shops they had been to the day before had been in the opposite direction. "Shop this way?"

"Yes, yes," Archie assured her, smiling to himself as she innocently followed him. Although he knew that she was frightened of him, her trust of Sebastian and her life as a slave was only making the deceit easier for him. "We can get to it from here, it won't take long…" he evaded.

"Hurry up, Archie!" a man shouted on a nearby ship. "Tide's turning!"

"I'm here!" he called back, turning to Zi. "Here we are," he explained, stopping next to a much larger ship than the Tarantara was. "Let's just go and say hello to my friend; I expect he'll be in his cabin…"

Zi followed him up the gangplank, looking around her with a puzzled frown on her face. She could see that the ship was making ready to sail; having always lived next to the sea, she knew some things about ships. She also remembered that Sebastian had said that the Tarantara would be sailing soon and she worried over the delay.

"Tom!" Archie beamed as he spotted his friend, the captain of the Falmouth Lass. "Ready?"

"Ready?" Zi echoed. "Ready for what?"

"Nothin', nothin'… " Archie lied smoothly. "I was just asking if Tom was ready ter meet you, that's all…" He took her arm, leading her towards the master cabin.

Zi was beginning to feel distinctly uneasy, her worry increasing rapidly as she noticed a number of sailors making their way aloft. "Sir…" she flustered. "We should go…"

"There's plenty of time," Archie assured her, taking a firmer grip on her arm. "The Tarantara won't be sailing fer another hour or so…"

"But this ship…" she insisted, suddenly catching his eye and realising his intent. Sp: "_No!_" she protested, wrenching her arm from his grasp and pulling away from him as she saw two men head towards the gangplank.

"Zi!" Archie cried, making after her as she fled down the gangplank but tangling with a crewman. "Out of my way!" he snarled, hauling the hapless man aside and running after his daughter. "Zi! Stop!"

Zi took one panicked look behind her and fled the way they had come, dodging through the crowds on the dockside.

"Zi!" Archie shouted, trying to barge his way through the crowds, cursing aloud as he lost sight of his daughter whilst still trying to keep an eye out for any troops that might recognise him. "Zi, wait!"

But Zi did not wait and raced through the crowds, using her lack of height to her advantage to disappear amongst the taller sailors and those along the quayside. She gasped, finding herself in one of the town squares, realising that she had become turned around in the milling throng and could no longer see the docks. She desperately looked around her, trying to spot the street that led towards where the Tarantara was berthed, worried that they would go without her if she did not get back in time. She realised that she did not want to be separated from the entertainers, and more importantly, from Sebastian.

She gasped in fright on seeing Archie across the square, and raced deeper into the town in a frantic attempt to lose him, dodging past a number of troops who shouted at her to stop, but she did not do so. Recognising the shop where they had purchased her comb the day before, she realised where she was and raced on. She had to get to Sebastian.

88888

Sebastian pushed open the door to his cabin, frowning as he saw it was empty for he knew Zi was not below decks. "Ben," he puzzled, turning to his brother who was ensuring all was secure on the deck before they sailed. "Where's Zi?"

"She went to into town with Archie," he replied unconcernedly. "Something about meeting you and a dress?"

"What?" Sebastian exploded. "I'm going to kill the bastard!"

"Seb?" Benedick frowned, surprised by his brother's outburst.

"He's taken her, hasn't he?" Sebastian insisted, cursing as he realised what Archie must have been up to when the pirate had slipped from the ship the previous evening.

"What? Who?" Benedick puzzled. "What on earth are you going on about?"

"That damned fool, Swain!" Sebastian swore, pulling on his boots. "He's taken Zi like he said he would… an' now I'll have t' search for her!"

"Hold on," Benedick cautioned, hearing a disturbance on the dockside. He peered over the ship's rail, spotting a small figure in a green dress running full pelt along the dockside. "Looks like you won't have to search after all…"

"Zi!" Sebastian cried, pushing his brother aside in his haste and hurrying down the gangplank, catching hold of the slight girl as she cannoned into him. Sp: "_What the hell happened_?"

Zi clung to him blindly, tears streaming down her face, unable to talk as she gasped for breath. Archie had almost caught her in the square and she suspected that it had only been the fortuitous presence of the troops there that had delayed him.

Sp: "_Let's get you on board_," Sebastian urged, noticing curious eyes along the dockside, as well as many of the Tarantara crew gathering on deck. Ignoring all of them, he led her to the cabin, shutting the door behind him in the face of those curious enough to follow and sitting her down on the settee. Sp: "_Was he trying to take you somewhere_?" he asked.

Still hysterical, Zi nodded, refusing to let go of him in her panic, physically shaking in her terror.

Sp: "_It's all right_," he assured her, trying to calm her although his face was like thunder. Sp: "_He's not taking you anywhere_."

Sp: "_I don't want to go… I don't want to go_," she insisted.

Sp: "_You're not going to_," Sebastian promised, kneeling down to face her, taking her face in his hands. Sp: "_Zi, look at me. No one is going to take you away from me, you understand_?"

Still gasping for air, she hiccuped, tearfully nodding.

Sebastian sighed, wishing that he could set sail there and then and leave Archie to his fate, but Matthew was still ashore and he could not leave without him. He took a deep breath, fighting the urge to tear the town apart in search of Archie in order to take his fury out on him.

Sp: _"I stay_!" she declared, her tears gradually easing.

Sp: "_Yes, you'll stay_," he nodded, leaning closer and kissing her gently on the lips.

Sp:_ "Stay with S… Seb_!" she added, jumping as he kissed her.

Sp: "_S… Seb_?" Sebastian gasped. Sp: "_You called me Seb_!" He grinned broadly, throwing his arms about her and hugging her tightly.

Sp: "_I stay_!" she repeated, hiccuping again as he squashed her, timidly kissing him back.

Sebastian deepened the kiss, tilting her head back as he did so and continuing to hold her tight, noting the irony that Archie's attempt to separate them had back-fired spectacularly as she clung to him. Sp: "_Are you all right now_?" he enquired as he slowly pulled away.

Sp: "_Yes, Si… Seb_," she nodded, her brown eyes wide as she looked at him. Sp: "_Promise you won't let him take me_?"

Sp: "_He'd have to kill me first_," Sebastian swore, smiling at her reassuringly. Sp: "_He won't take you anywhere, I promise_."

88888

Archie stood on tiptoe, clinging to the open porthole on the far side of the ship, easing himself up and onto the Tarantara. The troops, to his horror, had seen him in the square and he had been forced to flee the other way and hide for a number of hours. The docks had been especially busy with patrolling troops ever since, no doubt looking for him, and he had tried his best to search for Zi, but to no avail. Finally he had sneaked to the quayside and stolen a small ship's boat; he was not looking forward to facing Sebastian but knew that the entertainer was his only way of getting back to Tortuga now that the Falmouth Lass had sailed.

Rufus snorted derisively on seeing the manner of his arrival. "Captain wants you," he advised, stressing Sebastian's title although they rarely used it themselves. "Now!"

"Aye, I was goin' there," Archie muttered, cautiously poking his head out of the hatch before making his way to Sebastian's cabin, keeping low so that he would not be seen from shore.

"Well, well, well," Sebastian sneered with disdain, looking the older man up and down, distaste clear in his eyes. "Look what the cat dragged in…" He was glad that Zi was helping Solomon in the galley for, from the pirate's expression, Archie had not seen his daughter.

"Cut th' crap," Archie muttered sourly.

"Cut th'…" Sebastian gaped in disbelief. "You've got a damned nerve, Swain!"

"Yeah, goes with the territory," the pirate retorted, looking about the cabin as if hoping to see Zi without actually having to admit what he had done.

"Lost something?" Sebastian glowered, his anger growing the longer Archie kept quiet about what he had done.

Archie glared at him. "Yer know full well I have, or I wouldn't be here!" he snapped. "I need yer t' look fer her!"

"You lost her?" Sebastian raged, giving vent to the anger he had been holding in whilst waiting for the pirate to return, having reluctantly decided to delay their sailing on the advice of Rufus. "You bloody well lost her?" He advanced on Archie. "What do you suppose would have happened if any troops had caught you with her, eh? They'd have hanged you and sold her back into slavery, like as not, you bastard!" Sebastian's voice rose with every word until probably the whole of the ship could hear him.

"I merely bumped into an old friend last night…" Archie defended. "Thought I'd make me own way seein' as yer made yer feelings known… but th' troops are crawlin' everywhere… I can't look any more… it's too risky!"

"What th' hell gave you the right to take her in the first place?" Sebastian demanded, his face red with fury. "She is scared of you and you know it, you selfish bastard!"

"She is my daughter!" Archie snapped. "What the hell gave you the right to keep her in yer bed an' screw her, eh?"

"The fact that I love her gives me the right," Sebastian snarled. "The fact that I went back for her when others wouldn't have bothered! How dare you judge me! And how dare you come crawling back here with your tail between your bloody legs and admit you lost her!"

"All right!" Archie countered, sneering. "Put th' feather in yer hat an' crow! But while yer are arguin', she's out there in Nassau alone! Damn it, help me search!"

"There's no need," Sebastian smirked. "She came right back to me!"

"She…" Archie looked at him in disbelief, his jaw dropping. "She's here?"

"Yes, she's here," the younger man sniped condescendingly. "Been back for a few hours – and terrified half to death she was as well!" He nodded to himself as he saw those on deck starting to make sail, easing the Tarantara from the dockside before they yet again missed the tide.

"She had no need ter be," Archie grumbled. "I'd have looked after her!"

"You'd have…" Sebastian spluttered incredulously at the pirate's words. "You kidnapped her after tricking her into going with you, then you lose her and leave it hours before crawling back and admitting it!" Sebastian's fist smashed into Archie's face.

"All right… I deserved that," Archie grumbled, his hand dabbing his bloodied nose. "I'll even bloody apologise if it'll make yer feel better, but I'm still her father and there's nothin' yer can do t' change that!"

"And I am, or was, her lover!" Sebastian countered. "And there's nothing you can do to change that! I still love her, and so help me, Archie, if you try and come between us…"

"Lover?" Archie snorted derisively. "How can yer claim that when yer had t' pay fer her, eh? Yer can't claim that until she comes ter yer willingly! She's just grateful t' yer fer freein' her… she'll soon come to her senses soon!"

Sebastian raised his fist once more, only stopping when he glanced over Archie's shoulder and saw Zi standing in the doorway.

Sp: "_I have finished the vegetables_," she said quietly, looking anxiously towards her father and wishing she could make her way to Sebastian without having to pass Archie. She had heard the entertainer's words that he loved her and her heart skipped a beat at the thought.

Sp: "_Thank you_," Sebastian smiled, his anger dissipating at the sight of her. He pushed brusquely past Archie, walking over to where she stood. Sp: "_Take no notice of us._"

Sp: "_Rufus said to tell you we should clear the harbour in a few minutes,_" she said quietly, for the juggler had reasoned that with the noise of the argument, he could probably have fired all the cannons at once and the two men would not have noticed. She looked up at him, smiling briefly before turning to leave.

"Zi…" Archie began, not knowing how to rescue the mess he had got himself into. "I… I'm sorry…"

Zi looked at him, taking a step back as he took one forward. She wished she had a better grasp of the finer points of English, but even the short time she had been on the ship had helped her remember some of what she had forgotten. Although she spoke Spanish with Sebastian and the de los Santos brothers, she had been mainly having to speak English on the ship. "No, you not," she insisted, taking courage from Sebastian's presence and his words. "You sorry you fail."

Sebastian placed a possessive arm around Zi's shoulder. "Sounds to me like she's got you sussed," he sneered.

"Take your hands off my daughter!" Archie growled.

"No," Sebastian stated simply, hugging Zi closer. "I shan't, and if you try to make me, I'll turn this ship around and leave you in Nassau!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Archie hissed in alarm. "Jack'd flay you alive!"

"Are you sure?" Sebastian taunted, realising his threat had hit home. "Do anything else to upset Zi or to undermine me and I shall leave you at the nearest port of call – friendly or not! I don't answer to Jack Sparrow! I am a captain as well…"

"Yeah, yeah, we've had all that," Archie groused. He reached a hand to Zi who jumped back, away from him. "Zi… fer what it's worth, I'm sorry yer were upset an' misunderstood what I am trying to do fer yer…"

Zi looked to Sebastian for she did not catch all that Archie had said, her father's mumbling apology indistinct.

"You're incredible!" Sebastian gasped, shaking his head at the pirate. "You are treating her as if she is still a slave – your slave!"

"I was trying t' do what I felt best fer m' daughter," Archie retorted. "And that does not include you!"

"I think Zi knows her own mind enough to make it up herself!" Sebastian countered as Zi looked from one to the other, not catching the words she needed to make sense of their argument. He looked down to her confused face, smiling reassuringly at her. Sp: "_Zi, who do you want to stay with_?"

Sp: "_Is that what you are arguing about_?" she asked quietly.

Sp: "_Yes. He doesn't think I'm good enough for you and wants to take you away from me…_" Sebastian explained.

Zi's eyes went wide and she threw her arms tightly around his waist. Sp: _No! I stay Si… S… Seb_!" she insisted.

"See," Archie snorted derisively. "She can barely say your name and you call it love!"

"She has spent most of her life not being able to call people by their names," Sebastion reasoned, delighting in her response and savouring her touch. "Of course it's going to take time for her to get used to it!" He smiled encouragingly at Zi. Sp: "_Zi, tell him in English so he understands. Can you do that_?"

Zi looked to her father. "Stay S… Seb," she managed, her eyes narrowing. "No go pirate!" She all but spat the last word as Archie looked at her in stunned disbelief.

"See?" Sebastian taunted. "You have a lot of bridges to build if you want her to be your daughter, Archie, and I suggest you start by accepting the fact that she wants to stay with me, and that I don't care for what reason!"

Archie ignored him, looking silently at Zi. "Yer have me wrong, little one," he sighed, seeming deflated by her pronouncement and, pushing past Sebastian, he left the cabin.

Zi ignored him, looking up at Sebastian, her brown eyes wide. Sp: "_I stay_?" she asked, seeking reassurance.

Sp: "_You stay as long as you want_," Sebastian nodded, kissing the top of her head as she hugged him.

Zi lifted her head, beaming up at him, not noticing her father's sad look as he disappeared below decks, wondering if after the day's debacle, he would be able to find a bottle of anything, wishing desperately to get drunk. Sp: "_You want me to stay_?" she pressed, for although she had heard the argument between Sebastian and her father, she had not understood much of it.

Sp: "_You know I want you to stay_," he assured her. Sp: "_Do you remember the last time we… made love? I told you then that I wished you could come with me, and now my wish has come true…_"

Zi smiled, blushing a little as she remembered, and remembered the passion. Sp: "_You… you want to again_?" she queried.

"Eh?" Sebastian looked at her in shock at her seeming boldness, spluttering. Sp: "_Yes… yes, I do_!" he grinned in delight, picking her up and whirling her around, laughing.

Zi squeaked with shock, her eyes drawn to the open door. She had not meant there and then, but such was Sebastian's delight at her offer, she did not want to correct his assumption.

Sp: "_Ah, I'd better close that, hadn't I_?" he chuckled, walking to the door with Zi still in his arms and kicking it shut, trusting the others not to barge in – although part of him wished Archie would. The day, which had started with so much anger and worry, had ended far better than he could possibly have hoped. He glanced down at Zi, putting her down and catching her face in his hands once more. Sp: "_Oh, Zi…"_ he murmured, leaning down to kiss her, "_I love you…"_

88888


	124. Resumption

Usual disclaimers: If you recognize anything it belongs to Disney else it is mine! I make no profit from this other than the enjoyment of the typing and the occasional kind review… thanks Leslie!

**Chapter 124 - Resumption**

Zi smiled tiredly at Rufus who, as usual, was first in the queue for the oats that she had prepared. She had left Sebastian sleeping; neither of them had got much sleep during the night, their passion giving them the energy to make love to the early hours.

Sp: "_You got over your little adventure yet?"_ Rufus teased gently, nodding his thanks to Solomon as the cook ladled out the food.

Sp: _"I am better now, thank you_," Zi assured him, putting her back into scouring the large black pot where Solomon had allowed the oats to catch on the base whilst she had been readying the bowls.

"Zi?" Archie began hesistantly unsure as to whether to approach her in the galley or not. "Would yer leave that and come an' sit with me a while?"

Zi's eyes went wide and she shook her head. "Must do this," she insisted, turning back to the pot.

"You don't have to do anything, little one," Archie assured her. "You're not a slave anymore." He took a step towards the galley, frowning as he found his way blocked by Solomon. "Please," he begged, "I just want to explain to you…"

"I think she said no," the cook interrupted, ladling the oats into the bowl that Archie held, jerking his head towards the tables where the others on the ship were taking their morning meal.

"Are you upsetting Zi again?" Sebastian enquired as he entered the mess area, having caught his cook's words. "I mean what I say! I shall leave you at the next available port!"

"I was just askin' m' daughter if she'd sit with me," Archie sniped, taking his bowl and heading over to the nearer of the two tables.

"I think Zi has made her feelings towards you perfectly clear," Sebastian countered, casting a brief reassuring smile at Zi. Sp: _"It's all right_," he assured her. Sp: "_Just making sure he understands everything clearly."_

Sp: "_Thank you,"_ she smiled nervously, having finally finished with the burned pan. She wiped it clean. "I done," she advised Solomon, picking up one of the bowls and going to join the back of the queue waiting to be served.

Sebastian shuffled back slightly, squeezing her in before him. Sp: "_If you really don't want him on board, I can leave him behind somewhere_," he offered quietly, part of him hoping she would say yes. He had suspected things would be difficult between himself and the helmsman judging his reaction on hearing of their intimacy in Tortuga, but Sebastian did not expect it to be as bad as it had been.

Zi shook her head, turning to look up at him. Sp: "_This Jack, he would be angry_," she reasoned. Sp: "_And would the Navy not find Ar…chie?"_

Sp: "_It doesn't matter what Jack thinks_," he insisted. Sp: "_You're the important one as far as I'm concerned_."

Zi smiled her thanks as Solomon filled her bowl with a generous measure of the oats and then waited whilst the cook did the same for Sebastian. Sp: "_He cannot take me for there is nowhere to go_," she replied quietly.

Sp: "_I know, but he still scares you, doesn't he?" _Sebastian pressed, nodding to Solomon before guiding Zi towards farther of the tables. Although Zi was technically correct that there was nowhere to go, Sebastian would not have put it past the pirate to try to abduct her in their small ship's boat.

"Poisoning m' own daughter against me, are we?" Archie growled, unable to bear their talking and his not being able to understand a word.

"I am having a private conversation," Sebastian rejoined crossly. "If she were to stay with you, would you even deny her that?"

Zi carried on walking to the table, sitting as far away as she could from her father who was still glowering at the young entertainer.

Sp: "_Morning, Seb_," Enrique de los Santos greeted as he entered the mess, glancing around before giving his captain a broad wink before heading towards the cook who was serving the last few bowls. Sp: "_Surprised to see you both up so early, considering the noise coming from your cabin last night…_"

Zi looked up from her oats, her eyes wide, uncertain how to react. It was one thing for the troupe to know that Sebastian had purchased her for the night in St. Augustine, but now things were different plus there was the problem of her father. She knew Archie did not even like her holding hands with Sebastian; what would he make of their renewed intimacy. She looked worriedly across the mess to Sebastian as a rumble of laughter echoed around the enclosed space as those who could speak Spanish translated for those who could not; they always enjoyed teasing Sebastian.

"That's enough," Sebastian chuckled ruefully, mindful of Zi's dignity as he turned to join her.

"What?" Archie spluttered, catching one of the translations. "Damn yer, boy! I told yer t' keep yer hands off m' daughter!"

"She came to me willingly," Sebastian hissed at the pirate, hoping that he would not cause a scene, but Archie rose from his table and stalked towards the younger man, pushing the entertainer in the chest.

"I told yer t' stay away from her!" he growled.

"She's her own woman and can do whatever she wishes," Sebastian replied through gritted teeth. "You watch yourself, Archie, otherwise the next port of call might just be a naval town…"

"I told yer, it's just gratitude," Archie insisted venomously. "She'll wake up soon enough!"

Sebastian clenched his fist, itching to strike the man again but he caught a glance of Zi who was ashen faced and trembling. He took a deep breath, loosening his fingers again, refusing to raise to the bait despite the provocation. "We'll see in good time," he retorted, assured by the knowledge that Zi had given herself to him willingly the night before and would hopefully do so again.

"I think that's enough, both of you," Matthew chided as he took the last bowl of oats. "I think it's general knowledge now, so you can stop your posturing!"

"I'm just trying to get it through his thick skull…" Sebastian muttered angrily, his comment cut short as Matthew pushed between the two protagonists, taking a mouthful of his breakfast as he did so.

"Did you make this today?" he asked Zi, chuckling when she nervously nodded. "I knew, it tastes nicer!"

"Oi! There's nothing wrong with my oats!" Solomon protested, jokingly shaking his fist.

"If you like stodge," Matthew chuckled.

"You can make your own bloody breakfast tomorrow," Solomon threatened, realising how Matthew was trying to lighten the atmosphere in the mess and draw attention away from Archie and Sebastian for the sake of Zi.

Zi quietly finished her bowl as Matthew sat next to her, frowning as she realised she would have to pass close to where her father and Sebastian still faced each other, unspeaking as they glared, in order for her to get back to the galley.

Sp: "_I'll escort you_," Matthew winked, realising her predicament and wishing he could bang the two men's heads together. He stood and offered Zi his arm.

Zi looked at him in surprise, not realising what Matthew meant until he helped her rise, taking her hand before placing it on his arm. He led her back to the galley, shoving Sebastian and Archie out of the way and glaring at Sebastian. "If you both care about Zi as much as you claim to," he hissed on his return," then stop this now!"

"I am trying to stop it!" Archie grumbled, scowling at Sebastian before storming back towards the small cabin that he had been allocated.

"I swear I'll kill him before we reach Tortuga!" Sebastian retorted, glaring at the departing pirate.

"If we don't do the same for both of you first," Matthew chided. "Now, since we all know what you are up to, perhaps we can show Zi a little courtesy? Heaven knows she needs it being the only woman on this ship full of men!"

"Hmpf!" Sebastian snorted, picking up a few empty bowls and taking them to the galley where he reasoned Zi had already made a start on the washing up.

Zi looked up as he entered, taking the empty bowls from him. Sp: "_You have not eaten?"_ she worried, realising his own bowl was untouched.

Sp: "_I'll eat it here_," he reasoned, leaning against the bulkhead and watching her, a smile tugging his lips as he remembered the night's loving, still not starting on his now cold oats. Sp: _"I'm sorry about this morning,"_ he apologised, "_but I will not let him bully you."_

Sp: "_He… he cannot do anything here,_" Zi insisted with more confidence than she felt. Sp: "_He cannot take me to another ship… and now we are going to T… Tortuga…"_

Sp: "_No, he can't do anything to you on board,"_Sebastian assured her. Sp: "_He'd have to get through me first… and Solomon!"_

Sp: _"But he could do something to you… you said he was a pirate…" _Zi worried.

Sp: _"He wouldn't dare do anything to me," _Sebastian insisted, although a niggle of doubt entered his mind at her words. Sp: "_Mab would kill him… and then Jack would kill what was left of him for upsetting Mab,"_ he smiled.

Sp: _"But he could hurt…_" Zi forwned. Sp: "_Perhaps I should not… we should not…_" she flustered.

Sebastian pulled her away from her task, cupping her face in his hands. Sp: "_Zi, this is my ship_," he soothed. Sp: "_He would not dare harm me and besides, I am capable of looking after myself – and you for that matter. You are safe, all right?"_

Zi looked up at him, considering his words, still frightened by her father.

Sp: "_I promise you on my life that you are safe,"_ he pressed, kissing her lips briefly.

Sp: _"But you do not say you are safe,"_ she reasoned. Sp: "_We should not… he will hurt you…"_

Sp: _"Yes! Oh yes, we should!"_ Sebastian insisted. Sp: "_If he objects, we can put in somewhere and he can leave the ship and make his own way back."_

Sp: "_It is too dangerous…_" Zi worried. Sp: "_I… I should sleep in that cabin…"_

Sp: "_No, Zi,"_ Sebastian murmured. Sp: "_I will not let him force us to do what he wants, unless you really want to sleep in that cabin?"_ Try as he might, Sebastian could not entirely shake Archie's words from his mind and he worried that Zi's seeming attraction to him was based on her gratitude and not on the same need that he felt for her.

Sp: "_I… I don't want there to be trouble,"_ Zi explained.

Sp: "_There won't be any,"_ Sebastian assured her. Sp: "_Archie is just trying to bully us into doing what he wants. He still thinks of you as a child – he needs to realise that you are not. You're a woman, Zi, and a very beautiful one at that."_ He smiled, kissing her lips again, harder this time.

Zi nervously kissed him back. Sp: "_I… I will stay if you wish,"_ she offered, "_but no… no trouble?"_

Sp: "_No trouble, I promise,"_ Sebastian agreed. Sp: _"Even if I have to bite my tongue."_ He smiled as Zi looked a little more relieved. Sp: "_I'm sorry if I scared you,"_ he apologised. Sp: "_It just makes me angry the way he treats you. You know I would never do anything to scare you, don't you, Zi?"_

She nodded. Sp: "_I trust you,"_ she assured him, knowing in her heart her words were true. The thought of being free frightened her and Sebastian and the entertainers were the only constant in her life; she did not want to leave them. Sebastian had told her often the night before that he loved her and she worried that she did not know how to respond; she was not even sure what love was. He was kind and she wanted to stay with him and she hoped that was enough.

Sebastian smiled broadly. Sp: "_Good! That is all that matters to me…"_

Sp: "_I… I should do these dishes,"_ Zi worried, aware of how Sebastian was holding her and how others were looking as they passed their dirty bowls into the galley.

Sp: "_And I should eat this…_" Sebastian pulled a face at his now cold, stodgy oats and rolled his eyes at her, chuckling as he put the spoon into the mixture and it stayed upright.

Sp: "_I… I can make you some_," she flustered, taking the bowl from him and turning to reach for fresh oats.

Sp: _"No you won't,"_ he insisted, reaching to take the bowl back from her. Sp: "_I've eaten worse than this… usually cooked by Benedick!"_

Sp: _"I will make fresh_," Zi insisted. Sp: "_Please… that is not good… and it will not take me long…"_

Sebastian smiled at her, shaking his head, resigned to the fact that he would not get any breakfast that morning. Sp: "_No, you finish the bowls_," he offered. Sp: "_I have a ship to run…"_

Zi reached for the jug of milk, relieved that there was still enough. Sp: "_I can… for you?"_ she offered hopefully, desperate for him to consider her helpful. Sp: "_I… I could bring them to you?"_

Sp: "_All right,"_ Sebastian smiled, nodding and kissing the top of her head. Sp: "_I shall be at the helm…_"

Zi smiled at him as he left her to the dishes. Quickly she cooked up some fresh oats for him, making just enough for one and ensuring that she kept the small pan stirred regularly so that it did not stick, using the time that it took to thicken to finish the washing up. Making the stove safe, she ladled the oats into a clean bowl and found a spoon before carryng the bowl up on deck to Sebastian at the wheel.

Sp: "_It is hot,"_ she cautioned, handing him the bowl, smiling as Sebastian puzzled how to keep his hands on the wheel and manage to eat at the same time. Sp: "_What… what should I do now?"_ she worried, knowing the cabin was clean and tidy and, other than making the bunk, there was little for her to do.

Sp: "_You can help me steer the ship, if you like?"_ Sebastian suggested, putting his bowl down onto the deck and moving back so that she could get between him and the wheel. Taking her hands in his, he placed them on the wheel, surprised to find her shaking. Sp: _"It's not hard," _he assured her, picking up his bowl and eagerly eating his oats. Sp: "_Just keep it steady…"_

88888


	125. Meetings

Usual disclaimers: If you recognize anything it belongs to Disney else it is mine! I make no profit from this other than the enjoyment of the typing and the occasional kind review!

Apologies for the delay in this chapter; my much beloved cat was killed by a speeding driver who did not stop and I've not felt much like anything. Although he had only been with us six months, his loss has left a gaping void in our hearts.

**Chapter 125 - Meetings**

Zi looked anxiously at the sprawling, overgrown town that appeared as they cleared the headland, a number of frighteningly armed ships sitting at anchor in the harbour. Sp: "_So this is it_?" she asked, looking to Sebastian. Sp: "_The pirate town… Tortuga_?"

Sp: "_It is," _Sebastian nodded, going to stand next to her and automatically winding an arm around her waist. Sp: "_Not the prettiest of places._"

Archie came to stand on the other side of her, still not willing to give up although he knew that Sebastian was once more making love to his daughter; the ribald comments in the mess at mealtimes had left him in little doubt of that and the anger gnawed at him. "I'll take yer ashore an' show yer where yer used t' live later if you want," he offered.

Zi looked at Sebastian in askance, not having caught all of what Archie had said. Sp: "_He wants to show you where you used to live_," he explained.

Sp: "_Me… go there?_" She looked at Sebastian in horror, shaking her head at the thought.

Sp: "_Only if you want to_," Sebastian assured her.

Sp: "_N… no_!" she stumbled, frightened at the thought of going to a town full of pirates. Even being this close to the town scared her, but to actually set foot in the place terrified her.

"She doesn't want to go," Sebastian informed Archie, shrugging, just keeping the smirk from his face as he looked at the downcast pirate.

"Offer's there," he grunted, wishing he spoke Spanish and could keep up with what had been said. He suspected Sebastian of souring the waters for him but he knew that for now there was little he could do. He moved away from them, hoping to find something else to do other than watching the younger man's possessiveness over Zi.

Sp: "_Which ship is the Mary Gale_?" Zi asked. Sp: "_And the Black… what was it? Are they here_?"

Sp: "_That is the Mary Gale_," he informed her, pointing towards the smallest ship in the harbour which was moored at the quayside. Sp: "_And the Black Pearl is that one there._" Sebastian squinted as he spotted a figure on the decks of the pirate ship, nodding as they started jumping up and down and waving. Sp: "_And that there is my sister, Mab…_"

Zi looked in alarm as the waving figure leaned over the side of the dark ship, clinging to the ratlines. Sp: "_She'll fall_!" she gasped.

Sp: "_I doubt it, she's got even surer feet than you,_" Sebastian chuckled.

Sp: "_My feet are just small_," she smiled as her eye was caught by a figure on the smaller ship, waving as well. She noticed that Mab was climbing down into a boat followed by a strange looking man and watched as the boat headed towards the Mary Gale. Sp: "_Why is she not coming here_?" she frowned. Sp: "_I thought she was greeting you_?"

Sp: "_Mab has… bad memories of the Tarantara_," Sebastian explained, not willing to share details of Mab's experience at the obsessed hands of Brett without her permission. Sp: _"We'll be going to the Mary Gale to meet._"

Zi just nodded, slipping her hand into Sebastian's hand as their own anchors were lowered. Sp: "_Do you wish me to go_?" she asked uncertainly.

Sp: "_Of course I do! Mab would kill me if I didn't bring you along as well_!" Sebastian assured her, leading her across to where Henry and Francis were lowering the ship's boat. He waited as Archie climbed down first and steadied the boat for Zi. Sp: "_You go first_," he urged, ushering her towards the jacob's ladder.

Zi climbed down cautiously, wishing she did not have to take her father's hand as he stood to help her into the boat. She guessed that he and Sebastian would be rowing and sat quietly where he indicated, smiling as the younger man quickly followed her.

Sebastian nodded curtly at the pirate and they started rowing towards the smaller ship, reaching the Mary Gale almost too quickly for Zi. She was not sure if she was ready to meet Sebastian's family – and extended family. Having been alone for so long, she found the whole thing overwhelming.

"You took your time!" Mab accused from the quayside, casting an eye at the timid looking oriental girl in the boat as she caught the line that Sebastian threw to her.

"We can't go as fast as the Pearl, as well you know!" he laughed, happy to see his sister again.

"Why not?" she teased. "You've a ship full of windbags!" She frowned. "Talking of which, where's Ben?"

"He'll be over soon, no doubt," Sebastian assured her as he turned to Zi. Sp: "_Up you go,_" he urged. Sp: "_I'll be right behind you_."

A little nervously, Zi climbed up onto the wooden quay, looking back anxiously for Sebastian. She had not wanted to go ashore, but guessed that it had been the only way to reach the small ship.

"Mab," Archie nodded, clambering up behind his daughter and heading straight towards the town.

"What's got into him?" Mab frowned, casting a puzzled glance at the helmsman's back.

"I'll explain later," Sebastian offered, clambering up and taking Zi's hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Come on board then," Mab urged. "Lucius and Bethan have laid on some food…"

Mab led them up the narrow gangplank, Sebastian ushering Zi before him, but she stopped and squeaked with fright as a clamour of dogs came to greet her. She had not had good experiences with dogs in her life, usually they had been sent to find her and the creatures could sense her unease. She took a step back, nearly standing on Sebastian's toes.

Mab grabbed Costard's collar and chased the other dogs away from Zi. "Damien!" she shouted. "Arthur! Control your mutts!" To Zi's relief, a man nearby whistled and the dogs raced across to him. "I'm sorry," she apologised to Zi. "It can be a menagerie at times on this ship…"

"It would be best if you speak Spanish," Sebastian explained as Mab frowned when Zi did not answer. "Zi's English is limited…"

Sp: "_Welcome to Tortuga_," Mab greeted, smiling at Zi.

Sp: "_Zi, this is my sister, Mab_," he introduced, smiling as Jack came to stand next to her. Sp: "_Mab, this is Zi."_

Sp: "_So I'd gathered_," she remarked dryly.

"Don't I get an introduction?" Jack asked caustically, emerging from the master cabin where he had been waiting.

Sp: _"Zi, this is Mab's husband, Captain Jack Sparrow,"_ Sebastian announced.

Sp: "_The pirate_?" she asked, looking at the man uncertainly. She had thought Sebastian's sister masculine clothes were strange, unused to seeing a woman in breeches, but it did not compare to the extravagant, flamboyant attire of his brother-in-law.

Sp: "_Yes, the pirate…_" Sebastian confirmed, smiling to himself as Zi took a step closer to his side.

"H… hello," Zi replied cautiously, eyeing Jack warily.

"As my lovely wife said, welcome ter Tortuga, lass," Jack grinned, flashing his gold teeth. If Zi had looked worried before, she looked positively frightened at his smile.

Mab clouted Jack. "You're scaring the poor woman half to death," she accused, shoving him towards the master cabin where she knew Bethan had prepared some refreshments. "And you will have to speak Spanish; Zi finds it easier."

"Ah," Jack nodded as he entered the cabin, the slight girl's hesitation making sense. He sat on one of the two settees, smiling as Zi sat opposite at Sebastian's bidding.

Mab loitered in the doorway with her brother. Sp: "_So, how was the journey?_" she asked, speaking quietly, still puzzling over Archie's earlier attitude.

It: "_It hasn't been the easiest of journeys_," Sebastian admitted, speaking in Italian for he did not want to distress Zi again by speaking of what happened. It:_ "Archie tried to kidnap Zi…"_

Jack's eyes widened, clearly listening as the two spoke. Sp: "_Would you like a drink_?" he asked Zi, trying to distract her from the siblings conversation.

Zi glanced to Sebastian who nodded reassuringly. Sp: "_Could… could I have some water, please_?" she asked.

Sp: "_I'm sure Bethan's left some_," he reasoned, making his way over to the table near the doorway where some refreshments had been laid out. It: "_What the hell d' yer mean? How can you kidnap your own daughter_?" he hissed.

It: "_He tried to take her aboard another ship in Nassau because he doesn't like the idea of me and her…_" Sebastian explained.

It: _"That serious?_" Mab pressed, unable to keep from teasing her brother who had once sworn he was married to his ship. Sebastian smiled sarcastically at her, but did not reply. Mab punched his arm as Jack snorted, pouring Zi a beaker of water and taking it back across to the slight oriental girl. It: _"Come on… tell! We don't have any secrets…_" she pressed.

It: "_Yes,_" he sighed, _"I love her but I'm not good enough for her!"_

Sp: "_Yes?"_ Zi asked, looking over to him on hearing Sebastian say sì and thinking he had said her name.

Sp: "_No, sì is Italian for yes_," he explained with a smile. Sp: "_But we should not be talking amongst ourselves_," he chided the others, picking up a bottle of ale and going to sit next to her.

Sp: "_Oh…_" she nodded, remembering Gonzalo mentioning that Sebastian was Italian, although where that was she had no idea for she had received no education at all in her life.

Zi looked up as two people entered, a flame-haired woman and a man that she recognised as one of the entertainers from the tavern. "Sorry we're late," Bethan apologised. "I had to cover for Mary who was late…"

"She's always bloody late," Mab grumbled, perching on Jack's lap to give Bethan room to sit down as Lucius grabbed some bottles of ale from the table.

Bethan looked at the anxious-looking girl sitting next to Sebastian. "You must be Zi," she welcomed.

"We're speaking Spanish," Jack advised her. "Zi finds it easier."

"Oh," Bethan stumbled, her face disappointed. "I don't…"

"I try English," Zi offered.

Sebastian smiled at her. "We will speak slowly," he assured her. "If you do not understand anything, ask."

"What I want to know," Lucius demanded, pulling one of the benches towards the settees so that he and Bethan could sit, "is what the hell is wrong with Archie? I bumped into him whilst waiting for Beth and he nigh on bit my head off!"

"He does not approve of me and Zi," Sebastian explained. "He's been impossible and I swear he thinks she is still a child! I know I haven't exactly been an angel," he admitted with a rueful shrug, "but still!"

"And?" Mab pressed, looking pointedly at her brother before smiling once more at Zi. "You must excuse us… we are a terribly nosey lot!"

"You'll get used to them… eventually," Jack winked.

"It is just when the usually staid Seb came back ranting and raving that he needed a hundred gold… and for a woman… well, you can appreciate the interest," Mab teased.

"A… hund… re… d…" Zi looked at Sebastian in stunned disbelief.

"I paid some and Archie the rest," Sebastian countered.

Zi's mouth worked, but no sound came out. Not even the finest trained whores raised that kind of money and he not only paid it, but he released her.

"I think you've done fer her, Sebastian!" Jack chuckled at the young woman's response. "Or is she always this quiet!"

Zi looked at the pirate as he spoke, still uncertain of him although reassured a little by the fact that Sebastian had no problems with him, unlike with her father.

"It's all right," Sebastian assured her. "And you will get used to them soon enough, I promise."

"Yes," Zi nodded, finally finding her voice.

"I can see we're overwhelming," Mab chuckled, surprised and delighted at seeing how protective her brother was of the slight girl. She would try to speak further with him later to find out more, but he was clearly unwilling to talk much more in front of Zi and she found his reticence telling.

"Perhaps you two would like to come across to the Pearl for dinner?" she asked, looking to Sebastian.

"That would be good, yes?" Sebastian nodded, raising a questioning eyebrow at Zi.

Zi looked worried, realising it would mean she would be close to many pirates, but she did not want to disappoint Sebastian. "If you like," she said quietly, her eyes anxious.

"I'll even cook pasta," Mab offered. "Has Seb tortured you with his cooking of it yet?"

Zi looked at a loss, not knowing what pasta was, then remembering Sebastian mentioning it when he gave her a tour of the ship. "I… I don't know…" she flustered.

"I'll have you know my cooking is improving!" Sebastian declared indignantly. "But no, she hasn't tried my pasta yet – I don't want to scare her off…"

"It's a good job you found Solomon," Mab teased. "Your ship would starve else," she laughed, poking her tongue out at her brother.

"Sadly true," he sighed, shrugging hs shoulders. "So, what has been happening with you?"

"Not a lot," Mab replied. "This ship is a menagerie, as ever!" She laughed at Lucius' indignant expression. "We've been dodging the Navy, as ever too!" Her expression sobered. "There's a new lieutenant in the area," she cautioned. "An officious little snot! Best look out for him – he makes Gillette look nice!"

"Great!" Sebastian groaned. "We were boarded by the bloody Navy a short distance from St Augustine…"

"Overweight and blond?" Mab pressed.

"Yes, that description sounds familiar," he nodded.

"He was nasty," Zi agreed, remembering the way the man had looked at her.

"Lieutenant Percival Lomad," Mab warned them. "Make sure you are clean and deny everything," she cautioned. "Not that you aren't and you don't… but he' on a crusade and we're his holy grail…" She paused, raising an eyebrow at Jack. "It might have helped if someone here hadn't helped themselves to the store of powder that had been his," she sighed.

Jack chuckled, trying his best to look innocent and failing miserably.

"You can't help yourself, can you?" Sebastian laughed at Jack. "I swear you do it deliberately just to wind them up!"

"Sebastian…" Jack exclaimed, spreading his hands wide before toasting his brother-in-law with his bottle of rum. "Don't you know me by now?"

"Alas he does," Mab teased, glad to have her biggest brother back. "Anyway, I'll have to get some extra food in if you two are coming over." She looked to Zi. "Would you like to join me? You can buy anything and everything in town… it's an experience, I assure you!"

"N… no!" Zi gasped. She would not dare step foot in the pirate town and would even have been frightened of doing so with the trusted presence of Sebastian beside her.

"I don't think Zi is quite ready for exploring Tortuga yet," Sebastian explained. "She hasn't even got used to being free yet…"

"Another time perhaps then," Mab offered, smiling as the slight oriental girl nodded. Mab clouted Jack. "Move it, you lump," she urged. "And I'll need some money," she added as an after thought, looking at him expectantly.

"You always do," Jack sighed with exaggeration, digging deep into one of his pockets and coming up with a leather pouch, tossing it to her. She caught it deftly.

"You could always try not eating," Mab teased, poking him in the stomach.

"Speak fer yerself, missy!" Jack snorted, nodding to Sebastian as he rose. "It's been a pleasure t' meet yer," he assured Zi as he followed his wife to the door.

"About second dog," Mab called (6pm). "Don't be late!"

88888


	126. Discussions

Usual disclaimers: If you recognize anything it belongs to Disney else it is mine! I make no profit from this other than the enjoyment of the typing and the occasional kind review!

Chapter 126 – Discussions

Mab grinned to herself as she spotted Rufus wandering through the crowded market of Tortuga, knowing that her erstwhile colleague would further spill the beans on what had been happening on the Tarantara on their journey south. Sebastian, despite admitting he loved the slight oriental girl, had been surprisingly tight-lipped and Archie, other than grunting at her greeting, had practically disappeared.

"Rufus!" she called, waving to the sharp-nosed man and beckoning him over. "An ale and a word?" she offered, linking her arm in his and turning sharply towards the Faithful Bride.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to curb your nosey nature for that long," he chuckled, allowing her to lead him towards the tavern. He opened the door for her.

"So," she urged, purchasing two ales and hurrying across to a vacant table. "Tell!"

"There's not much to tell, really," he teased.

"Rufus!" she pouted.

He chuckled. "Well, other than Sebastian's smitten, but I'm sure you could see that yourself!"

"True," she laughed. "But what is this with Archie? Seb said something about him trying to kidnap Zi, but he clearly didn't want to say much in front of her."

"Oh, that," Rufus sighed. "Well, the two of them have been at loggerheads ever since they returned to the ship with her. Archie's been insisting he is her father and will decide what is right for her! It even came to blows."

"They fought?" Mab spluttered, thinking Archie one of the more laid-back of Jack's crew.

"Well, that was after he tried to take Zi," Rufus explained. "They'd been arguing and Archie decided to make his own way back, but Zi, you see, she's afraid of pirates. They attacked her ship and sold her into slavery in the first place, and then St Augustine was hit only a day after she arrived there… you can't blame the girl really." He sighed. "He conned her into thinking that Seb wanted her and tried to take her out of Nassau on another ship, but Zi realised and ran. Luckily she found her way back to the Tarantara, but she was hysterical."

"And Archie?" Mab frowned.

"Turned up a good few hours later claiming he'd been searching. That's when it came to blows and I can't say it has improved since. It hasn't been helped that Zi's grasp of English is limited unless you speak very slowly… and Archie doesn't speak Spanish."

Mab nodded, the situation beginning to make sense to her. "So Archie wants to be the protective father…"

"At least Seb has asked Zi what she wants to do," Rufus interrupted. "Archie seems to think she is still the same as the four year old girl who would jump into his arms when he came home…"

"And Zi?" Mab pressed.

"She insists she wants to stay with Seb," Rufus expanded. "She's a sweet little thing, if quiet, but she helps on board and is almost too eager to be seen to be useful at times."

"It will take her time to be used to being free," Mab reasoned. "When was she bonded? Five?"

"Four, from what I've been told," Rufus corrected. "And then she was enslaved at eleven."

"Poor girl must have no memories of being free…" Mab sympathised.

"An' her last owner, where we used to play, would beat her to a pulp as well as whore her out," he added.

"So it is no wonder she's grateful to Seb," Mab mused. "Do you think his love is returned?"

"Physically? Yes," Rufus confided. "Emotionally? Who can tell. But if the last argument with Archie is anything to go by, we may find out sooner rather than later…"

"What do you mean?" Mab frowned. "Physically!"

"She's been sharing his bunk," Rufus explained. "Archie's been doing his nut. He doesn't want her to be with Seb, let alone bear him children…"

"He's…" Mab gasped, understanding better Sebastian's comment that he had been no angel.

"Well, the one often follows the other," Rufus shrugged. "But at least we're back and he and Archie have been parted…" He drained the last of his ale. "And we too must part," he chuckled, rising to his feet. "Thanks for the ale, Mab."

"You're welcome," she nodded, sitting quietly as he left, thinking deeply on what she had been told and realising she would have to have words with her brother. Although she automatically sided with her brother, she agreed with Archie that Zi was not ready to become a mother. She would need to discover what freedom truly was before such a milestone – and to have time to decide if it was truly Sebastian that she wanted to be with, or someone else.

88888

Mab smiled warmly as Sebastian helped Zi from the bosun's chair, pleased the oriental girl had felt confident enough to join them considering what Rufus had told her earlier. She was relieved to have found what she wanted in Tortuga; not only food, but a packet of the herbal tea that the whores of the town drank to stop them becoming pregnant – and she intended to give the packet discretely to her brother later that evening. If the fear of Zi becoming pregnant was removed, the hope of Archie and Sebastian returning to speaking terms was a possibility.

"Right on time," Jack grinned, emerging from the cabin. Sp: "_Although perhaps Zi would prefer us to speak in Spanish as it is just the four of us tonight_?"

Zi looked in askance to Sebastian. Sp: "_I am sure that will be fine, Jack,_" he assured the pirate, taking Zi's hand and leading her into the master cabin. Luckily Archie had not been on deck and he hoped that Zi's father was still ashore somewhere getting drunk; he did not know how Jack would react to their arguments.

Sp: _"Drink_?" Jack offered as he and Mab followed the others through the door, Mab closing the doors behind them.

Sp: "_A rum and…_" Sebastian looked to Zi who's wide, disbelieving eyes were drawn to the large table which was piled with platters of food of many varieties. Sp: "_Zi?_"

Sp: _"May I have some water, please,_" she asked, barely able to tear her gaze from the table.

Sp: "_I arranged some just fer you,"_ Jack assured her, pouring a beaker of water and bringing it across. Sp: _"But don't stand on ceremony, you two… th' food'll be getting' cold!"_

Sebastian guided Zi to the table, ensuring she was seated before taking his own chair.

Sp: "_Dig in_," Jack urged, waiting until his brother-in-law started helping Zi to a variety of the foods before talking further, letting her taste a little of things she had never seen before before spooning more onto her plate. Sp: "_So_," Jack pressed, his own plate already piled high with pasta and meats, "_how was the journey_?"

Sp: _"Not bad,_" Sebastian replied, taking a swig of rum before snaring a bread roll. "_The innkeeper had not thought I was serious, so when we turned up, he was somewhat surprised._" He glanced at Zi, smiling. Sp: "_And then we discovered that Zi had run and we had to find her_?"

Sp: "_Why did you run_?" Mab frowned.

Sp: _"B… because if Gonzalo was angry, he would hit me… and he had argued with Seb before…"_ Zi explained awkwardly.

Sp: "_More than bloody hit,_" Sebastian glowered. _"I've seen the results of his temper and I don't blame Zi for being frightened…"_

Sp: "_But clearly yer found her…_" Jack summised.

Sp: _"Yes, after a merry chase_," the entertainer smiled. Sp: _"She ran across a plank that would have made Matthew blanche… and at full pelt too!_"

Sp: _"You'll have to watch Seb," _Mab teased. Sp: "_He'll have you balancing on a ball and working with Matthew and Rufus if you're not careful!"_

Sp: _"I…_" Zi flustered, looking at Sebastian, alarmed at the thought that he might ask her to perform with the troupe.

Sp: _"Mab's only teasing," _he assured her. Sp: "_Zi does not have the… confidence to do so,_" he insisted, choosing his words carefully as he did not want to upset Zi by calling her timid to her face. He knew that her nature was down to what she had gone through and it did not matter to him in the least if she ever performed with the troupe or not.

Sp: "_An' she's got enough on her plate bein' with you_," Jack chuckled. Sp: _"But what are your plans now?__**"**_

Sp: _"We'll likely tour locally for a while... maybe even head to Port Royal,_" Sebastian shrugged, smiling at his sister's look of alarm. Sp: "_We are not pirates,_" he insisted, "_and we have every right to ply our trade…"_ He paused, taking a swig of his rum. Sp: _"After that? We might head up to the Caymans; it will be nice for Zi to see a bit of the world… although I don't think we'll be playing St Augustine again!"_

Sp: "_Why not?"_ Mab frowned, knowing how the troupe had always been warmly received in the Spanish town.

Sp: _"Let's just say that words were exchanged between Gonzalo and us when we left… and fists," _Sebastian explained. Sp: "_Although I'd have liked to have hit him more than just the once!"_

Sp: "_You hit…_" Zi gasped, looking at Sebastian in awe for she had been terrified of the innkeeper and his wife.

Sp: "_He deserved a damn sight more_," the entertainer insisted, _"for what he did to you!"_

Sp: "_And what of Archie?" _ Mab asked. Sp: _"Was this Gonzalo still standing?"_

Sp: _"Archie does not know half of what he put Zi through,_" Sebastian assured her, reaching across to squeeze Zi's hand on seeing the conversation was distressing her. Sp: "_Else Gonzalo would be dead…"_ He looked across the table to Jack. Sp: "_And talking of Archie, you may want to keep an eye on him_," he cautioned. _"He knows his wife died in Boston and the others tell me he's been staring northwards a lot on our journey…_"

Sp: "_I'm not goin' to Boston_," Jack insisted. _"If Swain wants ter, he goes alone an' takes th' risk on his own head…" _he added, turning his attention back to his plate; no, he was not going to Boston at all.

88888

Mab smiled as she spotted her oldest brother standing quietly at the bar in the Faithful Bride, having chased him all over the town as she had wanted to speak with him before the pirate ship left that day. She had been unable to pass him the herbal tea that she had got for Zi the other night and knew that today would be her last opportunity; she did not want her gift to be too late.

"Mine's a rum," she whispered, standing behind him and grinning as Sebastian obligingly ordered her one. "I've been looking for you…"

"Well, now you've found me," he assured her, turning and passing her the drink. "You off?"

"Later today," Mab nodded, knowing how Jack often liked to set sail at dusk so that others could not note their heading. "But I wanted a word first…"

"What about?" Sebastian puzzled, nodding towards a table against the far wall that was free.

"Zi," she replied carefully. "And you being unangellic…"

"Me being…" he blinked, looking at her in surprise as they sat. "What's that to do with…"

"Are you prepared for the consequences if Zi becomes pregnant?" she cautioned, cutting across his protests. "Archie hates your guts as is… can you imagine what would happen if he discovered Zi was with child? Your child?"

Sebastian inclined his head in rueful agreement. "There is that, I guess," he conceded, sipping his ale.

"And what of Zi?" Mab pressed. "I don't see that she is ready for motherhood when she is still finding her own independence… and who is to say she will wish to stay with you?"

"And who is to say she won't!" Sebastian bridled. "You're sounding like bloody Archie!"

"I'm trying to sound like a woman and your sister," she soothed, holding her hands up. "I'm not taking anyone's side," she assured him, "but you must be prepared for the possibility that Zi may not want to stay with you once she finds her feet."

"I love her," Sebastian protested.

"And does she love you?" Mab prompted. "Let her get used to being free before you make any firm plans…"

"She loves me too!" he insisted. "I know she can't show it well, but she does!"

"And if it is not love but gratitude," his sister worried.

"You have been talking with bloody Archie, haven't you?" Sebastian snapped angrily, his tankard slamming onto the table.

"He's bent my ear, yes," Mab conceded, "but I draw my own conclusions…" She paused, looking at him intently. "I've never seen you like this, Seb… I just don't want you hurt if it doesn't work out."

"It will work out," he assured her. "And it would work out better if Archie would bloody leave us alone and stop trying to interfere…"

"But she is his daughter," Mab reminded him. "His only link to his wife, who I understand he adored… cut him some slack?"

"Like he does me?" Sebastian snorted.

"Just give it time," she suggested. "All I'm saying is don't rush Zi before she even realises what freedom is."

"I'm not…" he protested, frowning as his sister slid a small packet across the table to him. "What's this?"

"Tea," Mab explained. "Or more accurately, a herbal tea that the whores take to stop them falling pregnant… it's not guaranteed, but it is the best there is. Maybe if Archie sees you are taking sensible precautions for Zi not to get with child, he'll ease off…" she suggested.

Sebastian snorted derisively at the thought, pausing and sipping his ale as he read the neatly written label on the packet which stated the size and frequency of dose.

"I want you to be happy," Mab continued, "and nothing would make me happier than to see another brood of Allerton's scampering about the ship, but let Zi decide that is what she truly wants before it is a fait accomplis? Give her time to adjust?"

Slowly Sebastian nodded. "I will," he promised his sister, finishing his ale and rising. "You'll have to excuse me, but I should get back…" He leaned down and kissed Mab on the cheek. "Keep safe."

"You too," Mab wished, sipping her rum quietly as her brother left, hoping that things would now ease between him and the Black Pearl's helmsman. "It's not as if it can get any worse," she muttered to herself. "Can it?"

88888


	127. Port Royal

Usual disclaimers: If you recognize anything it belongs to Disney else it is mine! I make no profit from this other than the enjoyment of the typing and the occasional kind review!

Thank you to those of you that have reviewed recently – there is more Jack on the way but you will just have to be patient, Leslie! :p

**Chapter 127 – Port Royal**

Zi stood on the quarterdeck beside Sebastian as he guided the Tarantara carefully alongside the already berthed Mary Gale, those on the smaller ship catching the thrown lines and pulling the two entertainer ships together. She looked at the town of Port Royal with interest for Sebastian had promised to take her shopping in the market there and from what the others on board had told her, it had a good selection of stalls.

Sp: "_Looks nicer than Tortuga at any rate!"_ Sebastian chuckled as he noticed her gaze.

Sp: _"Tortuga did not look too bad," _ Zi offered, although she had refused to go ashore. Sp: _"As nice as Puerto Bella at any rate."_

Sp: "_I can imagine what Puerto Bella is like!"_ Sebastian snorted, walking across to her once he was sure that the ship was safely lashed to the smaller ship. Sp: _"Do you want to go ashore?"_ he asked, smiling at her.

Sp: _"You want to go now?"_ Zi asked, looking once more at the town. Sp: "_There are a lot of soldiers…"_ she worried, having always been frightened of the troops in St Augustine following her first attempt to flee.

Sp: "_Yes, we could have a wander around the town,_" Sebastian offered. Sp: "_That way I can show you the stalls and you can stretch your legs."_ He took her hand. _"Come on_," he urged. _"I have enough money on me…_"

He led Zi across the gangplank that connected the two ships and then down onto the quayside, turning left in order to go to the tavern that they were booked to perform at first. They were a few days early, but if they were lucky they might be able to wrangle a few extra nights from the booking.

Sp: _"We go to the Royal Sovereign first?"_ Zi asked, remembering the name of the establishment from their conversation over breakfast that morning.

Sp: _"Yes, just to let them know we are here,"_ Sebastian replied, guiding her through the crowds. Sp: _"Maybe we can extend our booking,_" he explained, _"but once that is sorted, the rest of the time will be ours to spend how we want."_

Sp: "_How we want?"_ Zi asked, still finding it hard to get used to the idea of such freedoms.

Sp: "_We could even stay at the inn if you like," _ he suggested, a gleam in his eyes.

Zi's eyes went wide. Sp: "_At an inn?"_ she squeaked in shock. She had never, not even in her wildest dreams, thought she might be on the other side of such a business, a customer instead of a slave.

Sp: "_Yes, why not?_" Sebastian grinned, delighting in the thought of treating her to such an experience.

Sp: "_Does it not cost a lot of money_?" Zi worried, still remembering how much he had paid for her freedom and knowing that the entertainers were not rich.

Sp: _"I can afford it_," Sebastian assured her, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it, touched by her worry. Sp: "_Here we are…"_ He pushed open the door of the inn, blinking as his eyes grew accustomed to the gloom inside before leading the way over to the bar.

Zi kept her hand in his, not liking some of the glances she was getting. She knew she looked different to the Engish women and she found their attention frightening.

"I'm Sebastian Allerton," he announced, nodding to the bar tender. "We are booked to entertain here… is the proprietor around?"

"I'll get him for yer," the man grunted, turning and pushing open a door to the rear of the bar. "Entertainers are here," he repeated; an acknowledging grunt answering him.

The owner of the inn, James Bairgrie emerged. "Allerton," he nodded on seeing Sebastian. "You made good time."

"Aye, I prefer to arrive too early than too late and lose the booking," Sebastian reasoned. "I don't suppose you have any other nights that you would like us, do you?" he asked.

"We can always do with music," James assured him. "It'll bring the troops in if nothing else."

"Say start tonight and carry on for three nights after what we agreed?" Sebastian offered.

"That's fine by me," James agreed. "I'll pay you nightly though, if that's all right with you?" He did not like to pay in advance in case the entertainers did not turn up; although Sebastian's troupe had never let him down, others had done so in the past.

"Fine," Sebastian nodded, shaking the man's hand to seal the agreement.

Zi kept quiet. She had been told to try to speak English as much as possible when people were near, but she had followed little of the man's accented speech and both he and Sebastian had been speaking too fast for her to understand much of what had been said.

"I don't suppose you have a double room free for tonight, do you?" Sebastian asked as the man made to turn away.

James Bairgrie looked in askance at Zi. "I have a few," he admitted. "With or without a meal?"

"With a meal," Sebastian instructed, a slight frown creasing his brow at the innkeeper's glance.

"Of course," James smiled. "That'll be two shillings each…" he advised, taking Sebastian's payment. "Meal's at six, but I guess you know that."

Sebastian nodded, watching as the man marked the name Allerton next to the room number in a large ledger before handing him the key. They had performed at the Royal Sovereign a few times before and Sebastian did indeed know when the meals were served, and remembered how delicious they had looked.

Pocketing the key, he turned and led Zi back outside. Sp: "_Come on,_" he grinned, _"let's explore Port Royal."_

88888

Sebastian and Zi wandered through the market, stopping at various stalls and buying some apples and oranges that he knew Zi liked. He intended visiting Will and Elizabeth later in the day, knowing the blacksmith and his wife would visit the ship once they knew the entertainers were in town. Now Elizabeth had a small child, a son named Henry, they were not able to slip away to meet up with the pirates as easily as they had in the past and welcomed hearing any news of their friends on the Black Pearl.

"Sebastian!" a voice called nearby.

Sebastian spun around, unease flickering in his stomach. "Captain Groves," he smiled, his expression cautious.

"I'm surprised to see you return to Port Royal so soon," Theodore puzzled, looking in askance at Sebastian's companion.

"Why? We earn our living honestly," Sebastian retorted defensively. "Takings are good here, so why shouldn't we perform?" he demanded, thinking the next person that looked at Zi in such a manner would likely end up with a bloody nose.

"I was merely expressing my surprise," Theodore countered. "I know you have no contact with your sister…" He had been thinking of Mab only a day earlier, having found that married life was not at all what he had imagined, especially since the birth of his daughter even if it did keep his mother content.

"It's none of your business whether I have contact with my sister or not," Sebastian countered, hoping that the man would not make things awkward for them whilst they were in town. All too often the name of Allerton had brought the wrong kind of attention from the authorities.

"I was just wondering if she was well," Theodore shrugged, wondering why the entertainer was being so prickly. He put his hands behind his back and turned away, knowing he was expected at the fort. "Give her my regards," he offered as he walked off.

"She sends hers," Sebastian called after him, remembering Mab's words as they parted in Tortuga, rebuking himself for thinking so ill of the naval man; Mab would not have been so suspicious.

Theodore looked back, chuckling to himself before he melted back into the crowds. He had enjoyed the time he had spent on board the entertainers ship previously, before the messy business involving Mary, and he was glad that Mab was happy. Contrary to his previous regret over her disgrace, part of him still hankered after the wild loving he had enjoyed with the Italian woman. He had kept a close ear on any reports regarding the pirate ship and knew that Mab had never taken part in any of their attacks, presuming she hid below or in the master cabin. He wished he could speak with her, to persuade her of her folly over such an involvement. If only she would leave the pirate, Theodore was sure he would be able to arrange for Mab to be pardoned; his family's money had some uses after all. Then, perhaps, he could set her up in a small house on one of the quieter islands, somewhere she was not known and far enough away from Mary that his wife would never know. He sighed, shaking images of Mab from his mind and dragging his thoughts back to the dinner that the Commodore was hosting that evening for Lieutenant Lomad, wondering if he could plead a headache to avoid the event, yet knowing he could not.

Sp: "_Who was that_?" Zi asked quietly, aware of the people about them.

Sp: _"He is a Captain in the Brtish Navy, but he's a good man really,_" Sebastian explained. Sp: "_He and Mab were… close once."_

Sp: "_You were angry though?"_ Zi wondered, looking at him questioningly.

Sp: "_No I wasn't,"_ he lied. Sp: _"I just thought that there might be trouble…"_

Sp: _"Oh_," Zi nodded, smiling trustingly. Sp: _"Shall we find something to eat? I can smell fresh bread somewhere…_"

Sebastian looked around, spotting the baker's nearby. Sp: "_Aye_," he agreed, theatrically sniffing the air. Sp: "_Let's go find some!"_

Zi giggled, drawing yet more glances from those around them, but she did not notice and followed Sebastian over to the bakery, smiling as he bought a large loaf.

Sp: _Let's find somewhere quieter to eat_," he urged, tucking the still-warm loaf under his arm and leading her from the market, her excitement and enjoyment of the town clear on her face and making him look again at many things he considered normal which were new to Zi, her joy infectious. Whatever happened in the future, if she stayed with him or not, Sebastian knew he had done the right thing.

88888


	128. Monkey

Usual disclaimers: If you recognize anything it belongs to Disney else it is mine! I make no profit from this other than the enjoyment of the typing and the occasional kind review!

Thank you to those of you that have reviewed recently – and Henry is a lovely name, Smithy! We used to have a little boy near us named Henry Cooper and his Dad was named Gary… if only his mother had been named Mini!

**Chapter 128 - Monkey**

Zi sat quietly during the performance, wearing the blue dress that Sebastian had bought her in Nassau. Apart from her brief peek through the kitchen door of El Sôl, she had never seen the troupe perform and she had to admit to herself they were very good. Her eyes found Sebastian's and he grinned at her, not missing a beat as she beamed in reply.

Sp: "_Another drink?_" Rufus offered her as he rose to get himself another ale.

Sp: "_Thank you, please,_" Zi nodded, the heat of the bar making her thirstier than usual. She smiled as Sebastian called a break and she took the opportunity to go over to him.

Sp: "_Enjoying the show?"_ he asked, moving his tabor to the side so she could sit on his lap.

Sp: "_It is nice to see it properly this time_," Zi replied, smiling as he kissed her.

Sebastian nodded at Rufus who brought Zi's drink over, plus another for Sebastian. "Nice and quiet?" he remarked as he took the ale, grateful that the crowd at the inn were enjoying themselves and not causing trouble or fighting. Although the Royal Sovereign was usually full of troops and sailors, it was a respectable establishment.

"A few grumbles," Rufus admitted reluctantly. "Seems some of the troops do not approve of our varied nations…"

"They never do," Sebastian sighed, shaking his head and wondering how seafarers, be they pirate, merchant or entertainers managed to get along with so many from other nations and yet the authorities of various countries could not. The two ships did not care for nations, never had. Anglo-italian, English, Spanish, Irish… about the only nations not represented were Dutch and French, but that was only because there were no openings for any more men.

Sp: "_Is there a problem?_" Zi worried. She had caught one or two comments, she thought, about her eyes earlier but she had not fully understood the words.

Sp: "_Nothing to worry about_," Sebastian assured her with a smile. Sp: _"Just the English troops are always suspicious of us."_

"Listen to 'em," a drunken voice could be heard nearby. "Can't even speak bloody English! Bunch of soddin' foreigners… an' that slitty-eyed creature!"

Sebastian glanced at Rufus, easing Zi from his lap before walking towards the direction of the voice. "Do you have a problem?" he called, hoping the speaker would have the guts to come forward so that he could confront him.

Zi looked worriedly towards Rufus, his hand staying her, preventing her from following Sebastian.

A burly man stepped forwards from the crowd. "I was wonderin' why yer own kind ain't good enough fer yer," the man snorted, having seen Sebastian kiss Zi. "Although from the' look of yer," he sneered, "I ain't sure what kind that is…"

Sebastian arched an eyebrow at the marine, looking him up and down consideringly. "And just what is my own kind?" he mused. "At least I like women, which is more than I hear some of you lot do!"

"Call that a woman?" the man retorted, laughing with his mates. "Looks more like a monkey to me!"

Rufus let go of Zi's arm, diving towards Sebastian before the entertainer could react. "Don't…" he cautioned.

"I have no intention of it," Sebastian assured him. "I don't hurt dumb animals."

Rufus breathed a sigh of relief, but the relief was short-lived as the soldier pushed Sebastian hard, sending him careening into Zi, knocking her to the ground. "Who you callin' an animal?" he raged.

Sebastian helped Zi to her feet, ensuring that she was all right. Sp: _"Go to the others_," he whispered, giving her a gentle push towards the other members of the troup before spinning on his heel and smashing his fist into the jaw of the marine, sending him staggering backwards. The man's companions lunged forwards, eager to fight, having had too much alcohol than was wise.

Zi squeaked as she felt a hand on her, relieved on turning to find the Irishman, James Bate, behind her. He handed her his citole. "Guard this," he instructed before diving forwards to help Sebastian, the de los Santos brothers not far behind him. In the distance, she could hear somebody calling for the watch.

"Oh bugger," Benedick groaned, guarding his fiddle as he tried to help Zi with the instruments she suddenly seemed to be accumulating, pulling her to the side away from the affray.

"You ignorant bastard!" Sebastian spat, aiming yet another blow at the marine, nodding with satisfaction as the man finally fell. But his joy was short lived as two more took his place and he was forced to duck their fists. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted more troops forcing their way through the door, this time though not as attackers but as peace-keepers, pulling the fighters apart.

"Break it up!" a voice shouted.

Sebastian doubled up as he was punched in the stomach by one of the men before the watch came to his rescue, hauling the drunken marine away.

The sergeant of the watch looked at the mess and the bruises of those around him. "Take 'em to the fort," he ordered. "A night in th' cells will cool tempers!"

"But…" Sebastian protested, the rest of the troupe looking at the sergeant in disbelief as they retrieved their instruments from Zi and Benedick.

"I don't want to know," the sergeant grunted. "Fightin' is punishable by lock-up… fer all involved." He looked down at the unconscious form of the man that had started the fight. "At least you'll be released in the morning an' not on punishment duty," he reasoned.

"But I've got a room booked for tonight!" Sebastian protested. "And what about our instruments?" He worried that the precious instruments would get damaged in the often overcrowded press of the cells.

"Well yer instruments can have a nice quiet night upstairs," the sergeant retorted. "James here can take them up for you." He sighed tiredly; this had not been the first fight he had cause to break up that night. "Now, are you going to come nice and quiet or are you going to extend your stay?"

Sebastian shook his head before turning to Rufus. "Look after Zi," he instructed before turning and taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry," he apologised, belatedly contrite for starting the fight.

"Did I say any exclusions?" the sergeant frowned. "All of yer!"

"You can't do that!" Sebastian protested. "She wasn't involved!"

"I ain't got th' time to figure it out now," the man shrugged as a marine barged through the doors and whispered hurriedly in his ear. Clearly there had been yet more trouble elsewhere in the town. The sergeant hated it when so many ships were in the harbour for there was always trouble. "All of yer to th' fort… an' don't yer try to be clever with m' men!"

Sp: "_S… Seb_?" Zi worried, looking up at him anxiously. Sp: "_What is going on?_"

Sp: _"We're all being arrested_," he replied, glaring at the retreating figure of the sergeant. Sp: "_You'll be all right…"_

Sp: _"But what for?"_ she protested, panicking.

Sp: _"Because of the fight_," Sebastian explained regretfully. Sp: _"You'll be safe."_ He reached across and took her hand as they were ordered from the room. "Please take care with our instruments," he pleaded with the marine charged with taking the musical items to the room, handing the man the key to the room.

"I will," the skinny marine assured them as he started to gather the various items.

Sebastian took Zi's hand in his, walking with her out of the inn. The troops that remained lined up around them, but only a few as the other men had clearly gone off to quell what other trouble there had been.

Sp: "_At least I am with you,_" Zi smiled, clearly worried but trusting in him.

Sp: "_You'll be put in another cell with women_," Sebastian explained, cursing himself for putting her in this situation.

Sp: "_No!_" Zi gasped in horror.

Sp: "_I'm sorry, Zi…"_ Sebastian began.

"Speak bloody English!" one of the marines escorting them cursed, glaring at Sebastian.

"I'm sorry, Zi," he repeated, trying to smile reassuringly at her but his heart dropping as he saw tears welling in her eyes, her face clearly frightened. "It is only for one night," he explained slowly, hating himself more than ever.

Zi clung to his hand, not wanting to be separated, but when they got to the fort and the cells, she was placed in an empty cell on her own. Clearly there were no other women in that night. She looked miserably at Sebastian through the bars separating them, reaching her hand through to touch him.

He took her hand and kissed it, ignoring the jeers from others in the cell. Sp: "_I'm sorry, Zi_," he apologised again. Sp: _"Me and my temper…"_

Sp: "_It is all right,_" she replied, smiling weakly, Sp: "_At least we are together, yes?"_ She settled down beside the bars, keeping her hand stretched towards Sebastian, glad that she was used to sleeping on stone floors.

Sebastian lay next to her, taking her hand once more in his. Sp: "_Together, but not the way we'd planned__**,**_" he sighed regretfully, his plans for a night in the room ruined even if they had enjoyed a quiet meal before the performance. Sp: _"But there's always another night."_

88888


	129. Thief

Usual disclaimers: If you recognize anything it belongs to Disney else it is mine! I make no profit from this other than the enjoyment of the typing and the occasional kind review!

Life is gradually getting better following the death of my cat and a week ago a lovely puppy joined our household and is busy causing chaos as I type. If you google "keeshond" you will see what he looks like now (9 weeks) and what he will grow to be. He had to be the dog for us; not only did I grow up with the breed as a child but the children of the household he was born into had named him "Jack" and his kennel name after the prefix was "Long John Silver"… twice a pirate! Poor pup has no hope of a sane life!

**Chapter 129 - Thief**

Sebastian left Zi sitting in the shade of a large gnarled tree with the bag of apples that they had bought. He smiled at her, catching her eyes as she twirled the golden bangle that he had given her earlier that day. He had found it at Will's forge, the blacksmith branching out and working with an engraver that had recently arrived in the town, creating a number of fine pieces of jewellery. He had fallen in love with the bangle, knowing instantly that Zi would love it; he had not been wrong.

Sp: "_I won't be too long_," he assured her as he entered the shop, closing the door behind him, knowing that Zi enjoyed the bustle of the market nearby and thinking she would find his discussions with the grocer in his shop tiresome. They needed many items before setting sail the following day and the list he had for the man was a long one. If he had known that the recently promoted Captain Lomad was in town, however, he would not have let her leave his side.

88888

Zi smiled happily, shutting her eyes and lifting her face, enjoying the feeling of the dappled shade dancing across her skin, her fingers still twirling the golden bangle about her wrist; she had never felt happier and despite her father's protests, wanted to stay with the entertainers for ever.

"Well, well, well," a sneering voice interrupted her reverie. "If it isn't our slitty eyed little slave again!"

Zi opened her eyes, looking up in surprise at the man in uniform before her, recognising him instantly as the man that had boarded _The Tarantara_. A startled gasp escaped her lips and she looked towards the grocer's, but there was no sign of Sebastian.

"And just where did a slave get such a trinket, I wonder?" Captain Lomad mused out loud, reaching down and hauling Zi to her feet. "Stole it? Maybe you were waiting for another poor unsuspecting soul to happen by so that you could relieve them of their jewels?"

"S… Sir?" she flustered, trying to wrench her arm from his grasp. She had not understood all of his accusations, but she had caught the gist. "Not stole… gift!" she protested.

"Gift? Gift?" Captain Lomad spluttered, throwing his head back and laughing loudly. "No one in their right mind would give a slave such an expensive gift! To the fort with you! The lady you stole this from will be most anxious to have it returned!"

"Not stole! Not slave!" Zi protested, looking towards the shop. "Seb!"

Captain Lomad did not listen to her, assured of his reasoning and he dragged her towards the fort flanked by his two men, their progress drawing curious glances from those nearby. He reached for the bangle, intending to take it off her.

"No!" Zi shrieked, but her struggles proved ineffective and he removed the bangle from her wrist, pocketing it in his frock coat. "Mine!" she protested tearfully, trying to get it back.

"A liar and a thief!" he accused, chortling as he hauled her bodily through the streets, their progress drawing gasps and stares from onlookers for Zi was not going quietly, hysterical that he had taken Sebastian's gift from her. Realising that she could not get her bangle back from the man, nor get him to understand, she dreaded being returned to the cells where the entertainers had been previously detained.

Captain Lomad ignored her protests, strutting as best he could with the struggling girl through the gate of the fort, nodding proudly to a number of lieutenants he knew as they gawped at the scene. He gripped her wrist even tighter as they crossed the courtyard, not caring if he hurt and bruised her.

"Take her to the cells," he ordered his men.

"Let me go!" Zi protested. "Not slave! Free!"

"You lying little…" Captain Lomad snarled, slapping her hard across the face and knocking her to the ground.

Zi gasped, the wind knocked from her as she fell back, the fight gone from her as she whimpered in pain, her hand reaching to her cheek.

"That might teach you some manners, you little whore!" he snarled, turning on his heel and striding into the nearby building.

"Me free!" Zi protested, shouting after him. "Give bangle!" But her protests drew no reply and she was dragged in the opposite direction.

88888

Sebastian skided to a halt at the gate to Fort St. James, out of breath and red-faced. "I need… to see someone in charge…" he gasped.

"And why would that be?" the gate guard enquired, his tone bored and disinterested.

"My… woman has been arrested for some reason," Sebastian explained.

"Has she now?" the guard puzzled, his eyebrow rising. "You'd best go and see the duty oficer then. First door on the left of the courtyard."

"Thank you," Sebastian replied, speeding across the courtyard as fast as he could and hurrying through the doorway.

"Yes?" the fat officer enquired, looking up at the panting man before him. "Can I help you, Sir?"

"My woman, Zi Smith, has been arrested and I want to know why!" Sebastian demanded, his anger taking over now that he was at the fort. He had been too worried before to be angry.

"Zi… Smith?" the man puzzled, going over to a heavy ledger and looking down a list of names. He shook his head. "I have nobody by that name listed, Sir."

"How many women have you had brought here today then?" Sebastian snapped, knowing from what he had been told by questioning various townsfolk that Zi had forcibly been taken to the fort.

The man looked at the register again. "Just the one," he admitted, his finger resting on the entry. "A… slave on charges of theft…" He looked to Sebastian. "Now, that cannot be your woman now, can it, Sir?"

"Slave?" Sebastian echoed incredulously. "Who the hell arrested her?"

The duty officer looked again, squinting to make out his own bad handwriting. "Captain… Lomad, Sir," he nodded, finally decyphering the scrawl.

"Oh, I might have known," Sebastian groaned. "I wish to speak to his superior immediately!"

"Well, that would be the Commodore himself, Sir," the man advised. "I don't know if I can…"

"You bloody well will!" the entertainer snapped, his blue eyes blazing with anger.

"There's no need for that tone, Sir," the duty officer protested indignantly.

"Tell him it's Sebastian Allerton," Sebastian insisted, hoping that the man's interest in his sister would tempt him to see him.

The duty officer frowned, not recognising the name, but something in the young man's tone gave him the impression that it would mean something to the Commodore. "Jenkins!" he shouted, reaching his decision. A marine came scurrying. "Go to the Commodore's office and inform him that a Sebastian Allerton is asking to see him and is waiting here…"

The marine sped off.

Sebastian paced, drumming his fingers against his legs as he did so, cursing every moment of delay. Finally, some ten minutes later, the man returned.

"The Commodore says that he will see him and I am to escort Mister Allerton to his office," the marine announced.

"Finally!" Sebastian muttered and, with a curt nod to the duty officer, set off behind the marine who led him through the grandest doors that opened onto the courtyard and down a long, echoing corridor. Up several flights of stairs and along another corridor finally brought him to a closed door. He knocked sharply

"Lieutenant Chester, Sir," he announced when a voice within bid him enter. "Mister Allerton to see the Commodore."

Lieutenant Chester rose, knocking on a second door. "Mister Allerton, Commodore."

"Show him in," James instructed, pushing the papers he was reading to one side as Sebastian entered the office, looking around at the understated grandeur of the room and then finally at the man seated behind a large oak desk.

"Commodore Norrington," he nodded, beginning to understand why Jack would continually remind people that he was a captain; the naval protocol of calling him Mister beginning to irk.

"This is not, by any chance, about your brother-in-law, is it?" he asked hopefully, having been reading another report of a ship taken by the Black Pearl.

"My… no, no, it's not about Jack," Sebastian assured him. "There has been a wrongful arrest by Captain Lomad…"

"Wrongful arrest?" James Norrington raised an eyebrow. "And why, pray tell, do you consider Captain Lomad to be wrong?"

"Because he arrested my woman on a charge of theft!" Sebastian explained.

"And why are you so sure that the charge is wrong?" James pressed. "You do have, shall we say, dubious connections…"

"I… My sister is married to a pirate and that is all you have on me, Commodore!" Sebastian retorted. "Captain Lomad also believed Zi to be a slave when in fact she is not!"

"Zi?" the Commodore puzzled. "An unusual name… and why should Captain Lomad be of the opinion that she is a slave?"

"He stopped and searched us just outside of St. Augustine," Sebastian explained. "Zi was a slave then, but I released her from her bonds in Nassau…"

"But then surely she would have told the captain this?" James puzzled.

"Zi cannot speak much English," Sebastian expanded. "And I doubt he gave her much chance." He took a step closer to the desk. "What exactly is she accused of stealing?"

"I do not know," James admitted. "Such minor charges are rarely brought to me." He looked to Lieutenant Chester. "Find the report for me, Lieutenant," he ordered, his words sending Lieutenant Chester scurrying from the office. James looked back to Sebastian. "Perhaps you would like to sit whilst we wait?" he suggested, the man's pacing beginning to annoy him.

A few moments passed before Lieutenant Chester returned, hading a sheet to the Commodore.

"A… bangle, it appears," the Commodore informed him once he had read the paper. "She also resisted arrest…"

"A bangle?" Sebastian demanded angrily, jumping to his feet. "That was a gift! Captain Lomad had no right to arrest her in the first place!"

"Sit down!" the Commodore snapped, having little time for such displays. "Perhaps you could describe the bangle?"

"It was a thin gold bangle," Sebastian explained, sitting back down as ordered, although clearly still wanting to pace and rage. "Engraved with small flowers… I bought it from Will Turner…"

"Ah yes, Mister Turner," the Commodore smiled. "Well, I am sure we do not need to bother him by asking him to confirm your story, do we?" He looked up to the lieutenant. "Bring me the bangle," he ordered.

Once more, Lieutenant Chester hurried away, returning shortly with the bangle and handing it to the Commodore.

"A pricey gift," James muttered, "for a freed slave…"

"That, Sir, is none of your business!" Sebastian retorted.

"I was merely commenting on why Captain Lomad would have presumed it stolen," he reasoned, handing the bangle back to Sebastian. "Lieutenant Chester, take Mister Allerton here to the cells to reclaim the woman," he ordered.

"It's Captain, actually," Sebastian sniped, finally having enough of being called Mister and wanting the naval men to give him his proper title.

The Commodore raised an eyebrow, remembering another man saying something very similar. "Captain Allerton," he corrected, turning to the lieutenant. "And when you are done, bring Captain Lomad to me."

Sebastian hurried along behind the lieutenant, wishing the man would hurry. He knew that Zi would be frightened being alone in the cells and chafed at every moment of delay.

"This way, Captain Allerton," Lieutenant Chester instructed, leading the way down through the narrow stone doorway to the cells, shaking his head as Sebastian pushed past him, dashing across to where he could see Zi. She was sitting curled up on the far side of the cell, as far away from the few men that were in the adjoining cell as possible. She looked up on hearing footsteps, her eyes red-rimmed, her face pale.

"Zi," Sebastian called. "Thank God," he gasped, smiling reassuringly as she gasped, scrambling to her feet and dashing across to him, bursting into tears. He frowned on seeing the bruise on her face. "Hurry up with those damned keys!" he cursed, as the lieutenant approached the cells. Sp: "_What did that bastard do to you?_" he fretted.

Sp: _He called me a thief… and he took your gift,"_ Zi explained, sniffing. Sp: _"I called, but you didn't come… where were you?"_

Sp: "_Damn,_" Sebastian cursed. Sp: "_It must have been when I was down in the cellars looking at the food… I'm sorry,_" he replied, stepping to one side as the cell door was finally opened, wrapping his arms about her as she flew into his arms. Sp: _"I'm so sorry, Zi_."

Sp: "_Am… am I free?_" She looked up at Sebastian worriedly, her experiences of authority making her fearful. Sp: _"They… they aren't going to… keep me, are they_?" she worried.

Sp: "_Over my dead body!"_ he assured her, reaching to put the bangle back on her wrist. Sp: "_Here…_" he smiled.

"If that is all, Captain Allerton," Lieutenant Chester interrupted, wishing he spoke Spanish and could understand them. "I'll see you to the gate."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Sebastian nodded, reaching for Zi's hand, frowning as she handed him back the bangle.

Sp: "_They call me thief…"_ she worried.

Sp: _"They were wrong_," Sebastian insisted. Sp: _"And Captain Lomad is probably having his ears bashed as we speak!"_ he chuckled, mentally picturing the image.

Sp: "_Promise?_" she pleaded as he led her up the stairs and out into the courtyard. The man terrified her, slave, free or whatever.

Sp: _"I promise_," he vowed, kissing the top of her head. Her bruised face looked even more colourful in the bright sunlight. Sp: _Next time you come with me, boring or not!"_

Zi smiled, if a little lopsidedly from her bruised cheek as she timidly put the bangle back on, slipping her hand back into Sebastian's as soon as she had done so. Casting an anxious glance about her in case the hated man appeared, she hurried from the fort. Sp: "_We go?"_

Sp: "_We will go with the tide, I promise,_" Sebastian assured her, not wanting to spend a single moment longer in the town than absolutely necessary, and as soon as their final booking at The Royal Sovereign that night was over they would sail.

88888


	130. Raul Garcia Cruz

Usual disclaimers: If you recognize anything it belongs to Disney else it is mine! I make no profit from this other than the enjoyment of the typing and the occasional kind review!

As I have been so tardy with my uploads, here is a second chapter in apology…

**Chapter 130 – Raul Garcia Cruz**

Sebastian looked cautiously at the Spanish trader as her crew threw lines across to the Tarantara. It was not the first time that a passing ship had hailed them for services now that they were becoming more known in the Caribbean, and he guessed it would not be the last, but there was something about the manner of the crew as they swung across the narrow gap that made him uneasy.

Sp: "_Can I help you_?" he called, alarmed to see so many boarding his ship.

A dark-haired Spanish man walked towards him. Sp: "_You are the entertainer, Allerton_?" he demanded.

Sp: "_Yes! Who are you and what do you want?_" Sebastian demanded, his unease starting to give way to anger.

The man ignored Sebastian, turning back to his own ship and shouting. Sp: "_It is Allerton, Captain!"_

Sp: "_I asked you a question!" _Sebastian growled as another man emerged from the Spanish vessel, his men arranging a gangplank so that he would not have to swing his heavy bulk across.

Sp: "_And I shall answer it,_" he replied, nodding to his man. Before Sebastian could blink, a pistol was aimed at his face, the others who had boarded covering those on deck with their own weapons.

Sp: "_Wha…_" Sebastian gasped, looking around wildly at his crewman, their disbelief matching his own. Sp: "_What is going on? We are mere entertainers and have nothing of worth."_

Sp: "_Find her!_" the man snapped, sending several of his men scurrying about the ship.

Sp: "_No!"_ Sebastian exploded, making to hurl himself at the large man, but the feel of the pistol jabbing into his forehead made him think twice.

Raul Garcia Cruz smiled darkly on hearing a shriek… a female shriek. Moments later, one of his men returned, bearing a gash where Zi had tried to defend herself in the galley. He dragged her across the deck.

Sp: "_No_!" Sebastian cried in horror. Sp: "_Zi!"_

Zi looked up, her gaze was not drawn to Sebastian but to Raul. She went ashen, her struggles becoming even more wilder as she recognised him.

Sp: _"Take her across,"_ Raul ordered.

Sp: "_No! Leave her alone, you bastard!"_ Sebastian yelled, pushing past his guard in an attempt to reach Zi, regardless of the pistol.

Raul pulled his own weapon from his belt, firing into the deck inches in front of Sebastian. Sp: "_The next shot will not miss_," he warned as his men dragged Zi across the flimsy gangplank to the Spanish vessel. She was hysterical and nothing in her screeches and sobs made sense to Sebastian.

Sp: "_Why?_" he deplored the man. Sp: "_What is she to you?_"

Sp: "_It is more a question of what she is to you_," Raul smiled. Sp: _"Perhaps we should discuss it?_" He strode towards the master cabin without invite or pause.

Sebastian followed, open mouthed as Raul sat on one of the settees, lounging arrogantly. Sp: "_Well, what is the little slave to you… or should I say little freed slave?_"

Sp: "_What the hell has it got to do with you_?" Sebastian retorted. Sp: "_How do you know she is freed? Who the hell are you_?" He barely paused for breath between each question.

Sp: "_I seem to recall that I am the one asking questions,"_ Raul smiled, his assurance of success enhanced at seeing how angry the young man was. Sp: "_I will not ask again!"_

Sp: "_She's… she's my woman. Why?"_ Sebastian demanded.

Sp: "_And as your 'woman'", _he smiled, making the word sound as if it left a foul taste in his mouth, "_what will you do to get her back?_"

Sp: _"What will I…" _Sebastian stuttered. Sp: _"What is it you want?_"

Sp: "_You,_" Raul smirked. Sp: _"Or more importantly, you ability to go places and not be questioned."_ He paused. _"There is a shipment leaving Port Royal in two months bound for London on a Trelawny merchant ship. This shipment is 'precious'… so precious as to warrant a naval ship for protection…"_

Sp: "_And…"_ Sebastian sighed, having a feeling he knew what was coming.

Sp: "_I want to know what the cargo is,"_ the man admitted. Sp: _"And you will be the one to discover it for me… if you ever want to see little Zi again, that is?"_ He let the threat hang in the air.

Sp: "_You want us to spy for you?"_ Sebastian snarled, clenching his fists.

Sp: "_You don't want her then?"_ Raul sighed, rising and heading towards the door.

Sp: "_Yes, yes… you know I do_," Sebastian sighed in defeat. Sp: "_I'll do what you ask…"_

Sp: "_I thought you'd see sense_," Raul nodded benignly. Sp: "_Bring the information to San Juan within three weeks… I'll be waiting."_

Sp: "_Three weeks? How the hell am I supposed to get to Port Royal, find out what you want to know and sail __back __to San Juan in __three__ bloody weeks?"_ Sebastian protested, knowing it would take them several days against the wind to return to the English naval town. Sp: "_Our ships are not fast!"_

Sp: "_Three weeks_," Raul repeated. Sp: "_Or you'll not see her again… and I doubt she would enjoy slavery again considering her oh-so brief taste of freedom."_ He left the cabin, not looking to Sebastian nor speaking further.

Sp: "_You…_" Sebastian stood there for a moment before picking up a pitcher from the table, hurling it at the door.

Sp: "_We're done,_" Raul ordered his men, striding across to his own ship. Like ghosts, they followed him.

Sebastian ran out onto the deck, hoping that he might catch sight of Zi, but the lines were already cut and the ships already drifting apart. Raul looked condescendingly once across to Sebastian before entering his master cabin, shutting the door.

"No!" Sebastian groaned, sinking to his knees as he watched the merchant vessel move off.

Solomon's head poked out of the hatch. "Have they gone?" he worried, looking around nervously. "What the hell is going on?"

"Yes, they've gone," Sebastian assured him, sighing heavily, walking over to the ship's rail and signalling the Merry Gale to come close.

"What was all that about?" Lucius called as the smaller ship came within hailing distance. He had seen the raised pistols through his small spy glass but had not come any closer for fear of the Mary Gale being attacked as well.

"Zi's been taken," Sebastian shouted back. "Come alongside – we've a meeting to hold!"

"Zi's been…" Lucius spluttered in disbelief. "Why?" Hurriedly he ordered his sails furled, the crews throwing lines between the two ships to lash them together, the men gathering by the rails.

"We have to sail to Port Royal," Sebastian explained.

"I thought we were going to Tortuga!" Benedick protested, having been looking forward to seeing several of the whores in town.

"Seb," Lucius interrupted, sensing his older brother about to punch Benedick. "Why have those men taken Zi and why are we going to Port Royal?"

"We have to spy for them," Sebastian explained, sighing heavily. "We then have to meet up in San Juan in three weeks – three bloody weeks, Luc!"

"But…" Luc worried, knowing how slow the two ships were.

"Was it me, or did she know him?" Rufus puzzled.

"I thought so too," Isaac agreed. "Enough to scare her to death on seeing him."

"Know him?" Sebastian frowned, staring at the two men. "What do you mean 'know him'?"

Isaac looked to Sebastian. "She went pale, ashen even I'd say," he explained. "I'd stake my zither on her knowing him!"

Rufus nodded. "I thought too, Seb," he agreed, wishing there had been more men on deck that had noticed Zi's terrified face.

"Oh, God," Sebastian groaned, worrying that there was more to this than the Spaniard had revealed. "What are we going to do?"

"Do as he ordered," Matthew reasoned. "But with a twist."

"Yes," Sebastian nodded, looking to Rufus. "That was too smooth for it to have been his first boarding; he's done so before. And anything that stinking Spaniard, no offence," he added, looking to the de los Santos brothers, "we can do better!"

"Jack?" Benedick piped up hopefully, reasoning he still might get to Tortuga after all.

"Yes," Sebastian nodded. "Tortuga – and as fast as we can make it!"

88888

Raul Garcia Cruz looked at the small, shaking form curled up in a ball in the corner of his cabin, a smirk forming on his lips as he regarded her. His brother-in-law had been a fool to sell the girl, even for the money that the entertainer had paid and he had furiously set off in pursuit of _The Tarantara_. It was during an illicit visit to Nassau that one of his associates had brought news to him of the Trelawny shipment and, having discovered Zi had been freed, the plan to use the entertainers had been formed. The nature of the shipment, however, was secondary to his possession of the slave; he was not willing to let Archie Swain's daughter out of his grasp.

Sp: "_Get up!_" he ordered, kicking the girl when she did not immediately obey him. Sp: "_I said get up!_" he shouted angrily, grabbing her hair and hauling her to her feet. He pressed his face into her's. Sp: "_Did you enjoy your little taste of freedom?_" he sneered. Sp: "_It's all you'll ever have! You are mine now!_"

Sp: _"I am f… free!_" Zi protested, sobbing, trying to break free. Sp: "_S… Seb will…"_

Sp: "_Do what?_" Raul snorted, laughing at her. Sp: _"Come for you? I think he'll find that hard when he's not breathing…_"

Sp: _"Not… b…breathing?"_ Zi gasped, her eyes wide with horror. Sp: _"No! You lie… S… Seb isn't… he can't be… you…_"

Raul grabbed her throat, pulling her close. Sp: _"You are mine now, slave!"_ he repeated. Sp: _"And your life already hangs on a thread…"_

Zi looked at him, tears streaming down her face unchecked. She had heard the shot and had prayed that nobody had been hurt; on discovering that Sebastian had been killed, her world had crumpled.

Sp: _"Strip!"_ Raul ordered harshly, releasing his grip and shoving her towards the bunk, reaching for the buckle of his baldrick. Sp: _"Now!_"

88888


	131. Rescue Plans

Usual disclaimers: If you recognize anything it belongs to Disney else it is mine! I make no profit from this other than the enjoyment of the typing and the occasional kind review!

**Chapter 131 – Rescue Plans**

Sebastian guided the Tarantara through the harbour entrance, breathing a sigh of relief as he spotted the black pirate ship at her mooring. He glanced over his shoulder at the Mary Gale which was a short distance off their stern, waving his hand to his brother Lucius to indicate that the pirate ship was there. A hand waved back in acknowledgement.

"Mab's spotted us!" Rufus called as he saw a figure jumping up and down on the deck of the pirate ship in a most unpiratelike fashion. Sebastian smiled ruefully, knowing that it would not be a happy meeting. "You want some back up?" Rufus offered, knowing that Archie would not be a happy pirate when he discovered what had happened to his daughter.

"Aye," Sebastian nodded, not looking forward to breaking the news to Zi's father and fully expecting to be blamed for it. "Ben, you can come over as well," he ordered his younger brother.

"I was thinking of headin…" Benedick began, nodding shorewards, but a glare from Sebastian persuaded him to change his mind – rapidly! "I'll get the boat ready, shall I?" he offered.

"Thank you," Sebastian retorted as he carefully manoeuvred the Tarantara into position, the sails having been mostly furled before they entered the harbour. "Lower the anchors!" he ordered.

The heavy anchors splashed almost before he gave the order, the crew as eager as he to have the meeting with the pirates before hurrying back to Port Royal.

"No one has shore leave until I return," Sebastian ordered as he made his way over to the waiting boat, following Rufus and Benedick down the Jacob's ladder.

"I'm coming too!" Matthew insisted, clambering down after him and picking up one of the oars.

Rufus picked up the other oar and they made short work of the distance between them and the black hulled ship, noting Lucius and Patrick rowing across from the Mary Gale.

"Ahoy there, Black Pearl," Rufus called as they neared the ship. "Permission to come aboard?"

"When did you ever ask?" Mab laughed, her smiling expression faltering as she caught Sebastian's gaze.

"Where's Zi?" Archie demanded from the deck, wondering why his daughter was not in one of the boats.

It: _"Is there a problem?"_ Mab called, looking to her oldest brother, wondering at the set look on the faces of all within the two boats.

It: "_You could say that,_" Sebastian sighed, climbing up once the boat had been secured. He embraced her on reaching the deck. It: _"We have a problem…"_

It: "_Come into the cabin_," she nodded, frowning as the others followed en-masse.

"Will you stop speaking bloody Italian and tell me where my daughter is?" Archie shouted, glaring at Sebastian's back.

"She's on board the Tarantara," Mab snapped back. "Where the hell should she be? With an attitude like that, I'm not surprised she doesn't want to come over!"

"She's not on board," Sebastian sighed, nodding to Jack who was sitting in his chair in the cabin. "She was… kidnapped."

"Yer what?" Archie erupted, barging past Mab and reaching for Sebastian. "What d' yer mean 'kidnapped'?"

"We were a day out from Port Royal when we were approached by what seemed a merchant ship. I thought they wanted to book us – it wouldn't be the first time," Sebastian explained. "But he knew who we were and he made straight for Zi… and took her…"

"Took her?" Jack echoed, getting to his feet.

"Who on earth would want to take Zi?" Mab frowned, grabbing Archie and forcing him to sit heavily in one of the chairs around the table, fearing violence.

"I don't know his name," Sebastian admitted. "But the others say that Zi seemed to know who he was… except she was too afraid to make much sense. His ship is the El Cuervo… he said we have to spy for him in Port Royal and to meet in San Juan in three weeks time!"

"The Raven?" Mab puzzled, looking to Jack.

"An yer said you could keep her safe!" he accused, interrupting and glowering at the younger man.

"What did you want me to do?" Sebastian retorted angrily, rounding on the older pirate. "We were all held at gunpoint!"

"Spy? Spy on whom, exactly," Jack pressed, ignoring his crewman's anger and trying to make sense of what had happened.

"Enough, Archie," Mab soothed. "This arguing won't help us get her back. She looked to Jack. "We are getting her back, aren't we?"

Jack frowned at Mab, not saying anything as he wanted to hear what his brother-in-law had to say. "Go on," he urged, nodding to the younger man.

"There's a ship leaving Port Royal in a month's time for England and it's having a naval escort. This… merchant wants to know what is being carried. All we know is it is something to do with yor favourite plantation owners…" Sebastian explained.

"It's the Trelawny's," Lucius offered, although Jack needed no clarification.

"Jack, please will you help?" Sebastian begged.

"Of course we'll help, won't we Jack?" Mab demanded of her husband.

"Where were they headin'?" Jack demanded.

"In the general direction of San Juan," Rufus explained.

"El Cuervo?" Jack mused, stroking his braided beard. "Doesn't Garcia whats-his-name sail a ship of that name…"

"Garcia Cruz?" Archie gasped, going pale when Jack nodded. "Not Raul Garcia Cruz?"

"Aye! That's the man. Yer know him?" Jack pressed.

"I… he…" He looked at Jack, a stunned expression on his face. "He was my quartermaster… when I lost m' ship. I thought him dead… all hands lost to the rocks…"

"Jack!" Sebastian shouted. "Will you damn well help or not?" His words were almost drowned out as Mab too snapped at him.

"All right, all right," Jack sighed. "No need to lose yer collective rags… of course we'll help."

"We have to sail to San Juan immediately!" Sebastian insisted.

"No… you have ter go to Port Royal," Archie snapped. "You cannot risk harm to Zi! I won't let you!"

"Surely he'd not harm her?" Sebastian protested, beginning to make some sense of Zi's abduction. "You said he was your man…"

"An' who knows what grudges he could hold from all those years ago," Archie reasoned.

"Archie's right," Jack insisted. "You go ter Port Royal an' we'll head fer San Juan, and no doubt catch them before they even arrive there, eh?" Jack offered.

"No!" Sebastian argued.

"And what if you don't?" Lucius countered.

"Look, lad," Jack soothed. "I can't exactly sail into Port Royal an' make th' enquiries m'self, can I?"

"Let the Mary Gale go," Lucius offered but Jack shook his head.

"She'll barely make Port Royal an' then San Juan in three weeks," he reasoned. "And yer'll need time t' discover what th' package is. It'll have t' be both th' ships."

"But…" Sebastian spluttered. "I need to know that Zi is all right!"

"An' what if he thinks yer've disobeyed his orders?" Archie growled. "What happens to her then, eh, lover boy?" He snorted derisively.

"But he must know she's your daughter?" Sebastian pressed.

"Possibly… probably," Archie conceded. "But that doesn't mean he won't do it… he's a pirate after all."

Sebastian paced the cabin as he thought, only stopping when an idea came to him. "Rufus can take the Tarantara to Port Royal and I'll come with you!" he announced.

Mab looked to Jack, raising an eyebrow. "Well?" she asked, knowing how desperately Sebastian needed to do something, anything, to regain Zi and that it was not what Raul had ordered.

"You trust him an' yer brothers t' find out what needs ter be found out?" Jack enquired. "An' then t' get t' San Juan in time?" He frowned. "An' won't yer need to be on th' Tarantara when you meet up with him?"

"I can wait in San Juan for them!" Sebastian declared. "Jack, I need to come with you, please…"

"Per favore, Jack," Mab added, looking hopefully at her husband. She glared at Archie as he looked about to say something, but the pirate bit his tongue, visibly unhappy.

Jack looked from his wife, to her oldest brother and then finally his helmsman, wondering how he would manage to keep them apart for the duration of the trip. "All right," he sighed. "But remember, Sebastian, I'm Captain aboard this ship an' I can throw yer in th' brig if I see fit, savvy?"

"I savvy," Sebastian nodded eagerly. "Thanks, Jack."

It: "_And I can refuse you your bunk if you're unreasonable_," Mab threatened, smiling sweetly at Jack. Those that understood Italian chuckled to themselves, Sebastian included.

"Do you want me to take the Tarantara instead?" Lucius offered.

"He made me Captain!" Rufus protested. "Keep your own tub!"

"And you know how to coax the best out of the Mary Gale, Luc," Sebastian smiled, relieved that Jack had agreed to let him go. "If the worst should happen and I'm not there when you are due to meet him, tell him I've been killed… or captured by the Navy…"

"We'd best be going then," Lucius nodded . "The Mary Gale will need every hour we've got!"

"Do you want us to drop any of your stuff over?" Rufus offered as the entertainers headed to the cabin doors.

"I'll come with you and collect what I need," Sebastian reasoned. "You should have enough supplies to last you until Port Royal, weather permitting.

"Aye, an' we can take on more there," Rufus agreed. "It'll do as a cover if nothing else for we've no time to perform."

Sebastian paused as they reached the rail. "Thank you," he said simply to his brother and friend.

"It'll be a wedding next," Rufus teased as he climbed down into the boat. "I get to be best man though!"

"Hey! I'm his brother, it should be me!" Lucius put in.

"Stop it, both of you," Sebastian grinned, in spite of his fear for Zi.

"Who's to say she wants to marry you," Mab teased as joined the others in the boat, glad the mood had eased.

"So you won't get to be bridesmaid!" Sebastian retorted, sticking his tongue out at her.

Archie cast a hate-filled look towards Sebastian as the entertainers climbed down before storming below.

"Maid of honour," Mab corrected, ignoring the helmsman and turning back to her brother. "Married women aren't allowed to be bridesmaids!"

"Whatever, pedant…" Sebastian countered, picking up one of the oars and with Rufus, rowing back to the Tarantara, a glimmer of hope in his heart.

88888


	132. Face Offs

Usual disclaimers: If you recognize anything it belongs to Disney else it is mine! I make no profit from this other than the enjoyment of the typing and the occasional kind review!

**Chapter 132 – Face Offs**

Mab walked up to her brother as he leaned over the pirate ship's rail, watching his own ship disappear around the headland.

"We'll get her back, don't you worry," she assured him, smiling reassuringly.

"I hope so," Sebastian smiled, putting his arm around his sister and hugging her. "It'll be good to spend some time with you though."

"True," Mab grinned. "I've missed seeing your grumpy face at breakfast… your out of tune singing…"

"Your snoring which kept the whole ship awake…" he teased.

"No, that was Ben," Mab insisted.

"Sounded pretty close to your cabin," he insisted before his smile faded and he looked back out to sea.

"There was nothing you could have done," she insisted. "You know we were boarded a few times when Papà was with us… it will happen again, I'm sure. It just happens this Raul had a reason other than music to seek you."

"Yes, but how the hell did he know about Zi?" Sebastian exclaimed.

"He was Spanish…" Mab suggested.

"But how long had he been trailing us?" he puzzled. "How did he know that she was on board?"

"Perhaps it was from St. Augustine or, where was it you said she was before, Puerto Bello?" she offered.

"But we haven't played in Puerto Bello, so how could he have known my name?" Sebastian sighed.

"Perhaps you're more widely known than you realise," Mab shrugged. "Maybe he's seen one of your performances…" She paused, her face thoughtful. "Or maybe it is not you he was truly after, but Zi?" she suggested.

"It's a good job m' wife is your sister," Jack winked, interrupting them.

Mab put her other arm about Jack, hugging both men.

"You think I'd dare put my arm about her if she wasn't?" Sebastian chuckled. "I like my features as they are, thank you!"

"Ugly then!" Mab teased.

"Runs in the family," he retorted.

"Strange, I thought that was noses," she laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

"You don't mind bunkin' in th' galley?" Jack enquired. "All th' cabins that are habitable are full," he explained.

"Or you can always rig a hammock with the men," Mab suggested. "There's always space there!"

"It'd be more peaceful in th' galley," Sebastian smiled. "It's surprising how quickly you get used to your own space."

"Yes, but that space is Nathan's," she cautioned.

"I don't mind if he doesn't," Sebastian shrugged. "He doesn't mind, does he, Jack?"

"Nah, of course he doesn't," Jack assured him. "An' he's been forewarned about yer cookin'…"

"There you go," Sebastian laughed, the first time he had truly done so in a couple of days. "That's me excused!"

"The cooking, not the preparation… or the pots!" Mab teased. "Go and find yourself a hammock and square it with him. He's likely there."

"All right," her brother agreed, kissing Mab on the cheek before heading for the hatch. He crossed Archie half-way down the stairs.

"Too good ter sleep with th' men," the pirate sneered.

"I am a captain!" Sebastian sniped back.

"Not on this ship," Archie snorted. "An' whatever yer are, yer'll never be good enough fer m' daughter!"

"Doesn't change the fact that she's happy with me..." Sebastian countered.

"You? You couldn't even keep her safe!" Archie retorted, pushing past Sebastian and making his way onto deck. "Useless shit!" he muttered as he went.

"And you kept her safe in Nassau?" Sebastian yelled after him, glaring upwards at the older man.

"You two started already?" Nathan growled, poking his head from the galley.

"He bloody well started it!" Sebastian snapped before remembering that he was to be sleeping in the galley and swiftly calmed down. "I'm sorry… he's just so…"

"Just so 'Archie'?" Nathan chuckled, looking surprised as Sebastian followed him back in the galley. "What can I do for you?" he puzzled.

"Jack… Captain Sparrow said it's all right if I sleep here if it's all right with you," Sebastian explained.

"Amidst the pots an' pans?" the burly cook frowned. "I guess there's just about enough space t' rig a hammock... although it's tight."

"More peaceful than with the men," Sebastian explained. "And a hell of a lot more room!"

"Just as long as you don't mind waking early," Nathan cautioned. "And don't get any blood on my knives!"

"I wake early anyway – Captain's perogative," Sebastian shrugged. "And I don't intend falling onto any of your knives!"

"I was thinking more of assistance from Archie," Nathan warned.

"Ah, yes, there is that too," Sebastian grinned. "I'm sure I'll be all right."

"I wonder if I should start a book?" the burly cook pondered.

"Can I put some money on as well?" Sebastian teased.

"Only if it is on you surviving," Nathan chuckled. "I doubt Mab would like it if you didn't!"

"It wouldn't be much use to me if I didn't," Sebastian smiled. "I'm sure that once Archie sees how much Zi means to me, he'll soften."

"He's been blackening your name ever since he came back," Nathan cautioned. "Watch your back, and not just with him!"

"Oh," Sebastian pondered, sobering quickly. He had not considered that feelings might be running against him on the pirate ship. "I will, thanks."

"Well," Nathan smiled. "I've a soft spot fer yer sister, but don't tell her. An' she's worth ten of those useless turds in th' galley!"

"Only ten?" Sebastian enquired with a smile. "She adores you too, but I didn't tell you that."

"I already knew," Nathan winked. "I'll sort yer a hammock for later, but you can put it up once the pots are washed. I'd disappear back up top if I were you, seek the safety of your sister's skirts… not that you'd need it, but none will cross her."

"Aye, I will," Sebastian nodded, sensible enough to heed the cook's warnings. "I'd better see what the captain wants me to do while I'm there as well!" he reasoned, nodding to Nathan before disappearing from the galley.

"It's not cooking!" Nathan called after him.

"Thank God!" Sebastian replied.

"And so say all of us!" Nathan shouted in reply, laughing as Sebastian disappeared from view. He trusted that there would be nobody stupid enough on board to try anything with the young man, but he intended keeping his ears open, just in case. After all, you never could tell with pirates.

88888

Raul Garcia Cruz nodded to his quartermaster as the man stood before him, the _El Cuervo_ sitting at anchor safely within the harbour of San Juan. Sp: "_Unload the cargo_," he instructed, frowning as he noticed _The Black Pearl_ sailing into the harbour behind them. Sp: _"And take my property to the old harbour chain tower.,_" he added, suspicious of the English pirate ship. He knew that his old captain now served under Jack Sparrow and he doubted it was mere coincidence that the ship was there; if the entertainers had been foolish and asked for help, he was determined that Zi would not be where the pirates might find her.

Sp: "_And if they see her?_" Eduardo worried, his eyes drawn too to the black-hulled ship.

Sp: "_Put her in a chest,_" Raul chuckled. Sp: _"Bound and gagged, she'll just be another box amidst many…"_

The curly-haired quartermaster laughed, nodding his head in agreement; if, by chance, the English pirates were there to rescue the oriental woman, then they would be sadly disappointed.

88888

Jack called a crew meeting as soon as _The Black Pearl_ dropped anchor, those aloft scrambling down the ratlines to the deck. "Now," he ordered, "you all know what Archie's daughter Zi looks like… there can't be that many orientals in San Juan, if any!"

"But what if they hear we're askin'?" Nathan frowned. "If they realise we know…"

"Don't ask," Jack clarified. "Use yer eyes and look! Drink with others, make conversation… say how we've just come back from th' East and how beautiful th' women were…"

"And are," Will Bennett chuckled.

"Keep th' talk casual…" Jack continued. "Don't ask about Zi in any way… we don't want t' spook them! This Garcia may suspect already that we know… we don't want him t' panic – savvy?"

"And if he recognises bloody lover boy," Archie grumbled sourly. "He shouldn't have come!"

"I couldn't just do nothing!" Sebastian protested.

Jack paused, regarding his brother-in-law before snatching Paul Burrows' hat from his head and depositing it on Sebastian's with a flourish. "Go below an' look through th' hold fer some different clothes," he instructed. "Something not quite so… clean…"

"This isn't clean!" Sebastian argued.

"Look around yer," Jack countered. "Yer are too clean t' be a pirate… and yer'll stand out if with us…"

Reluctantly Sebastsian nodded.

"Then, when yer are sorted, yer an' Archie can work t'gether…" Jack began.

"What?" Sebastian gasped.

"I don't bloody think so!" Archie retorted in horror.

"Yer'll do as yer told!" Jack snapped. "If Zi's safety can't make th' two of yer work t'gether, then there's no hope fer either of yer!" He glared at his brother-in-law. "This isn't up fer discussion!"

"But…" Sebastian protested.

"If either of yer don't like it, yer can both sit in th' brig whilst we're here!" Jack ordered, still wondering himself if Mab's idea to force the two of them to work together was a good idea or not. "Th' choice is yours!"

Archie and Sebastian looked at each other, glowering.

"Well?" Jack demanded.

"We'll work together," Sebastian conceded.

"Aye, Cap'n," Archie grumbled, looking as happy at the prospect as Sebastian did.

"Right, now that's settled, I'm heading to th' White Horse for a rum…" He offered his arm to Mab as she emerged from the cabin, smiling as he saw she had put on a dress for him. He had a number of contacts in the town who owed him favours and he was sure that a word in the right ear would reveal to them what they needed to know… for a price. "Usual crew rotations," he instructed Joshamee as he paused by the ship's rail. "An' keep a close eye on that ship!"

88888


	133. The Cargo

Usual disclaimers: If you recognize anything it belongs to Disney else it is mine! I make no profit from this other than the enjoyment of the typing and the occasional kind review!

Chapter 133 – The Cargo

Rufus guided _The Tarantara_ against the dockside, Francis and Oliver trowing lines to those ashore to pull them closer. "I'll sort the docking fees," he nodded to Benedick, the only Allerton remaining on the ship. "Tell your brother when he comes alongside…"

"Sure," Benedick nodded, still a little peeved that his brother had not made him captain of the family ship.

"The rest of you know what to do?" Rufus pressed.

"Aye," Arnold Gar nodded. "Mingle and listen!"

"Be telling me how to suck eggs next," Matthew teased the juggler.

Rufus cast him a sour glance, looking across his shoulder as the Mary Gale cleared the headland. "Francis, you go with Solomon and start buying in supplies. We've only got a few days if we are to make San Juan in time…"

"There is no 'if' about it," Enrique de los Santos insisted. "It is a case of must…"

88888

Rufus and Matthew sighed in unison as they headed back to the ship, having spent all of the day wandering the town, nodding to Lucius who approached in the opposite direction. "Anything," the flute player asked hopefully.

"Nothing," Rufus replied despondently. "From what we have heard, the troops don't know why they are escorting a Trelawny ship."

"The only ones that might are the officers…" Matthew reasoned. "And they're not talking…"

"Or the Trelawny's…" Rufus added. "But since we aren't exactly their favourite people…"

"Maybe not just the Trelawny's…" Lucius pondered, a slow smile forming.

"What do you mean?" Rufus puzzled. "More hate us than we know?"

"No…" Lucius laughed, shaking his head as an idea came to him. "Who do we know with connections to the rich families… and friends to my brother-in-law…" he added, not mentioning Jack by name.

"The Turners!" Matthew grinned, following Lucius' train of thought. "And you show me a woman that doesn't know every bit of gossip in a town…"

"Exactly!" Lucius nodded, turning down a nearby street, Matthew and Rufus hot on his heels. "I just hope she's in…"

"And where else would she be?" Matthew puzzled, hurrying behind him along the narrow streets.

"I don't know… visiting her father or something," Lucius shrugged, pausing before a modest town house. He opened the small gate, striding eagerly up the short path and knocking sharply on the sun-bleached wooden door.

"One moment…" a man's voice called. Moments later the door opened. "Lucius! Rufus! Matthew!" William smiled. "What do we owe the pleasure?" He frowned, wondering where Sebastian was.

"We need your help," Lucius explained. "Or more exactly, Elizabeth's… is she home?"

"Yes," William frowned, opening the door wide and ushering them in. "She's in the kitchen… go on through…" He nodded towards a door at the far end of the short hallway.

Lucius led the way, opening the door to discover Elizabeth ladling out their evening meal. "Who was…" she began, turning and smiling as she saw the entertainers. "I heard you were in town," she smiled.

"Don't let us interrupt your meal," Lucius apologised, the three of them pulling up stools and sitting around the table as Elizabeth handed her husband a plate.

"So what was this help you needed?" William pressed, picking up his fork.

"Zi's been taken," Lucius explained, not knowing how to soften the shock his words would cause. "By a Spanish pirate…"

"What?" Elizabeth and William gasped in unison.

Lucius nodded. "The pirate is holding her against us discovering some information he requires…"

"And where is Seb?" Elizabeth frowned, having heard from her husband about the entertainer and his mysterious companion for whom Sebastian had bought a gold bracelet a short time before; Sebastian had spoken enthusiastically about Zi even though William had not met her and the blacksmith had seen his love for the oriental woman shining from Sebastian's eyes.

"Seb is with the Pearl," Lucius explained. "He's trying to discover where the bastard is holding her…"

"And what is the information?" William worried.

"The Trelawny shipment," the flute player revealed. "And why it needs a naval escort…"

"The Trelawny 'shipment'?" Elizabeth puzzled, then started to laugh. "Oh, if she knew she was being referred to as that!"

"Who?" Rufus pressed.

"Do you know about it?" Matthew added.

"'It' is not an it, but a whom," Elizabeth explained. "Captain Groves is returning his family to England. He wants his daughter educated by the best…"

"The shipment is Mary?" Lucius gaped.

"She'd be furious to know she was being addressed as such," Elizabeth chuckled, "but yes, she is. Gossip is that not all is well in the Groves household and since the matter involving Mab… well, let's just say it has little likelihood of improving. I personally think Theodore is having her sent to England as much for his own peace as for the education his daughter will receive…"

Rufus snorted, having heard from those on _The Black Pearl_ about Mary's behaviour whilst she had been aboard and none of it had been complimentary. "We'd best be off then," he urged. "If Solomon's got enough food in, we could sail with the tide…"

"Good luck," William offered. "I hope Zi is returned safely…"

"So do we all," Lucius nodded, rising with the others. It had taken his brother long enough to fall in love with anyone, and he dreaded to think how Sebastian would cope if things did not go well; he did not think his brother would cope at all.

88888

Sp: "_Well?_" Raul Garcia Cruz demanded, looking at his quartermaster expectantly.

Sp: _"It doesn't look like they're on to us,_" Eduardo replied. Sp: _"The English fools do nothing but sit in the taverns and drink…"_

Sp: _"And yet they are still here…_" Raul mused. Sp: _"I do not like it."_ He frowned, his brows knitting together as he thought. Sp: _"Carderas is in town…"_ he reasoned, nodding to himself as he thought of the fellow Spanish pirate's ship he had spotted earlier that day. Sp: _"Go visit him and remind him of the debt he owes me,"_ he instructed. Sp: _"He can take my slave back to St Augustine for me… Gonzalo can hold her until we return…"_

Sp: _"You trust him with her_?" Eduardo worried.

Sp: "_Tell him he can do with her what he will,"_ Raul ordered, "_but stress she is not to be handed to the crew and I expect her to be alive on delivery!_"

Eduardo nodded. Sp: _"I'll see to it right away, Capitan," _he assured Raul, hurrying out of the master cabin.

88888

Sebastian smiled as the small urchin made his way towards him, rubbing his nose on his dirt-caked sleeve and sniffing loudly, his clothes still damp from the heavy shower of rain earlier in the day. Sp: _"Senor!"_ he called. Sp: _"Senor! Are you still offering money for information on El Cuervo?"_ he pressed, looking up at Sebastian hopefully.

Sp: _"Depends on the information," _Sebastian replied cautiously, his hopes having been raised and dashed all too often over the past week.

Sp: _"The big man… he goes across to the chain tower each night…" _he offered.

"What's he sayin'?" Archie demanded, but Sebastian crouched down, talking urgently with the boy.

Sp: "_The chain tower? Where is that?_" he puzzled, his eyes lighting once more as the boy pointed across the harbour. Sp: _"And Capitan Garcia goes there…"_

Sp: "_No, not the capitan… his man, the bull…" _ the boy corrected, miming a large, muscular man. Sebastian smiled, passing the boy a small copper coin.

"Well?" Archie pressed as the urchin sped off, wishing he knew why the entertainer bothered with the street children, having seen him hand out more coins than he cared to remember.

"The chain tower," Sebastian informed him, nodding in the direction of the derelict building. "He said one of the men has rowed out there each evening… not Garcia, but a 'bull of a man'… any ideas?"

Archie puzzled for a moment. "Could be his quartermaster," he reasoned. "He's the sort of man that'd be a fair match for Nathan…"

"If it's one of his senior crew…" Sebastian urged, looking anxiously across the short expanse of water. "Let's get a boat…"

"Let's get some back-up too," Archie cautioned, wanting to have armed shipmates watching his back, not trusting the Spaniard not to interfere if they were spotted.

Sebastian nodded, walking quickly back to where they had left the small ship's boat and clambering down. Picking up an oar each, they rowed back to _The Black Pearl_, the younger man scrambling up the jacob's ladder almost before Archie had thrown the line up to Ambrose.

"Jack!" he called urgently. "Jack! I think we've found her!"

Jack hurried from his cabin. "Are yer sure?" he frowned, knowing the numerous occasions when information had proved false, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"A lad has seen one of the crew row across to the old chain tower each night," he explained.

"Possibly his quartermaster," Archie added as he clambered over the ship's rail and joined them.

Jack nodded. "We'll take the larger boat," he reasoned, turning and looking to those on deck. "Bennett, Doyle, Burrows… lower th' boat an' be ready at th' oars!" he ordered, turning back into the cabin for his hat. A splash informed him his order was readily obeyed. "What are yer dithying fer?" he urged, seeing Archie and Sebastian waiting for him on deck. "Yer've a maiden t' rescue!"

Both men needed no further bidding and climbed down to the waiting boat. Archie picked up an oar with his shipmates but Sebastian, looking around, realised that all of the oars were taken. Jack climbed down, sitting between the rowers and as soon as he was settled, the men pushed off from the black hulled ship, their blades cutting crisply through the water, propelling them towards their target.

As soon as the boat bumped against the rocky outcrop, Sebastian jumped out, Archie cursing as he stowed his oar.

"Wait a minute," Jack urged, knowing how desperate his brother-in-law was to find Zi. "Don't go off half-cocked… there could be others here…"

Sebastian nodded reluctantly, glancing as Archie came to join him as they made their way around the small tower to the door. The pirates drew their weapons; Archie pushing Sebastian to one side as he entered first. "Nothing!" he spat in disgust, looking around the empty shell, the others crowded in behind him. "I don't know why you bother with those bloody urchins!" he griped, turning to Sebastian.

But Sebastian was not listening to him, his attention caught by something green, half-obscured by the dirt. Ignoring Archie, he crouched down, picking it up; it was a ribbon. "She was here," he insisted, holding up the ribbon to show Jack. "This is Zi's ribbon…"

"It could be anyone's…" Paul Burrows cautioned.

"Zi was wearing her green dress when she was taken," Sebastian insisted. "She always changed her ribbon to match her dress…" His eyes met Jack's, agonising that they had come too late.

"Th' bastard clearly knows we're on t' him," Archie spat in disgust. "D' yer reckon he's taken her back on his ship?"

Jack shook his head. "I've had a watch kept all hours," he assured his helmsman. "Nothin' bigger than a small sack of supplies has been taken on…"

Sebastian bashed his fist against the stone wall in frustration, barely wincing at the pain. "Then where has he taken her?" he cried, the green ribbon still clenched in his other hand.

"We'll find her," Jack promised, nodding to his men to head back to the boat. "An' when we do, I promise yer that th' bastard won't draw breath fer long…"

88888

Despite another week of enquiries, not even the street urchins could come up with any fresh information. Sebastian despaired.

"We'll get her back," Mab assured him, slipping her arm across her brother's shoulder as he stared across the harbour to the Spanish pirate's ship.

"What if she's onboard…" he worried. "Can't we…"

"Not without good reason," his sister sighed.

"And Zi's not good reason?" he protested.

"Zi's a very good reason," Mab soothed, "but if we were to attack Garcia in the harbour then we would no longer be welcomed here," she explained.

"But he's got Zi!" Sebastian cried.

"And sooner or later, he'll leave the harbour," Mab reminded him. "And what if she is not on board? Do we attack now, guns blazing, only to discover there's none alive to tell us where he hid her?" She looked at Sebastian, smiling reassuringly. "You have to trust Jack with this," she insisted. "Let the others get here with the information he requires… he said he'd give her back…"

"But what if he doesn't?" he worried, his blue eyes regarding her anxiously.

"Then that will be the time for the guns," she assured him.

88888


	134. The Black Pearl Departs

Usual disclaimers: If you recognize anything it belongs to Disney else it is mine! I make no profit from this other than the enjoyment of the typing and the occasional kind review!

Chapter 134 – The Black Pearl Departs

"Th' Tarantara's just cleared the headland," Will Bennett called as he passed the main cabin, his words bringing Sebastian scurrying out onto the deck, Mab sharp on his heels.

"I'm sure they have news," she assured her brother as he anxiously watched his own ship near the black-hulled pirate ship, the smaller Mary Gale a short distance behind the Tarantara.

"They've made good time," Jack nodded, coming to stand next to his wife, his hand automatically slipping to her bottom, caressing the curve of her cheeks through the tight fabric. He looked to his brother-in-law. "Yer'd best go below and change into your own clothes," he instructed. "I'm sure as soon as they arrive, yer'll be meetin' with Garcia…"

Sebastian nodded, dashing to the galley where he had stored the small amount of belongings he had with him, quickly stripping and changing back into his shirt and breeches. Jack had been right; although his clothes were not clean, they had been laundered by Zi and he was glad to be wearing them once more. He returned the dirty clothes to where he had found them and hurried back to the main deck, sighing as he spotted Archie standing next to Jack.

"We'll get her back," Mab assured the helmsman, not hearing Sebastian approach.

"Well yer useless shit of a brother shouldn't have let him take her in th' first place," Archie grumbled.

"Swain!" Jack snapped as Mab opened her mouth to retaliate. "That's enough! We know there was no way th' Tarantara could have stood up t' Garcia's ship…" He turned on sensing someone behind him. "Are yer ready t' go?"

"All sorted," Sebastian insisted, his gaze drawn to the Spanish pirate's ship, for once letting Archie's words pass. "What if he doesn't let her go?"

Jack looked to Archie. "Yer know him better than most," he pressed. "What d'yer think?"

"If they've found the information, I don't see why not," Mab protested.

"But he's a pirate," Jack reminded his wife. "An' a pirate with a probable grudge against Swain… an' if he realises Zi's a lever against the troupe t' make them his spies…" He let his worries hang heavy in the silence.

"He has to let her go," Sebastian insisted, more to give himself hope than from any heart-felt conviction. "He must…"

88888

Rufus guided the Tarantara against the hull of the Black Pearl, the two crews hauling the ships together. "Well?" Sebastian called, unable to contain himself any longer.

"We found out what he wanted," Matthew called across. "Let us get the Mary Gale secured and we'll tell…"

"My cabin," Jack instructed, knowing that Mab would not want to go aboard the Tarantara even for such important news.

Matthew nodded, hurrying to the other side of the ship to prepare to lash the Mary Gale to them when she neared, but Sebastian could not wait and climbed across to the other ship, hurring up the stairs to the quarterdeck. "Well?" he pressed the juggler.

"The shipment isn't a shipment as such," Rufus explained, unsurprised to see Archie immediately following the younger man. "It appears Captain Groves is sending his wife and daughter back to England… and, as such, has arranged the escort to ensure they arrive safely…"

"The Groves' family?" Sebastian gaped. "But what would…"

"Not a valuable cargo," Archie interrupted. "But still worth a pretty penny for ransom… from both th' Trelawny's and th' Groves family."

"I got the impression that Garcia expected it to be far more valuable than that…" Sebastian sighed dejectedly, his fears for Zi increasing.

"You should know what Theodore would do to keep his wife safe," Rufus offered, glancing across to the pirate ship at Mab, remembering her outrageous abduction of Mary in order to gain Jack's freedom from the gallows.

Sebastian nodded slowly, still anxious that the Spanish pirate would not think the information the troupe had gathered to be worth Zi's release. "I guess we'd better go hold our council of war." He could see his sister pacing anxiously on the deck of the Black Pearl, glancing up at him pointedly before heading back into the master cabin.

Rufus nodded. "Matthew, can you finish off here whilst I fill in Jack and Mab?" he called to the main deck.

"Of course," Matthew assured him, watching as the three hurried across to the pirate ship.

"Well?" Mab demanded, pausing her pacing as soon as they entered the master cabin, Jack already sitting at the large table.

"The 'cargo' is Mary Groves and her child," Sebastian offered.

"How did you find out?" she pressed.

"Elizabeth told us," Rufus explained. "It seems Captain Groves wants his daughter to be properly educated…"

"More likely to get rid of that shrew of a wife…" Jack muttered sourly, still remembering the earlier abduction of the spiteful woman.

"That's as may be," Rufus agreed, "but the naval ship will sail as escort to the Trelawny one to ensure the family reach England safely…"

"Theodore must be warned," Mab insisted. "If not for Mary's sake, then for his daughter's…"

"Sod them, it's my daughter that I'm concerned about," Archie grumbled.

"What will Garcia do?" Sebastian asked, looking to Jack. "If he thinks the information not enough…"

"If he does not release her, we will get her back," Jack assured him. "But we can yet hope he is a man of his word…"

"But how can we attack the ship if Zi is onboard?" Mab worried. "If he holds her hostage…"

"There's a lot of unknowns," Jack reasoned, ruefully nodding to his brother-in-law. "Go to yer ship an' signal Garcia. Keep th' meeting dockside with plenty of people around… he'll be less likely t' try anything with witnesses."

Sebastian inclined his head, accepting Jack's caution as he rose. Mab made to follow him. "We'll get her back," she promised, hugging her brother before he hurriedly left the cabin.

"Aye," Jack muttered, glancing at Archie. "Somehow…"

88888

Raul Garcia Cruz sauntered along the quayside, his quartermaster and four other men at his back. He smirked on seeing a number of men from the entertainer's ship waiting for them, slowing his pace yet further. Sp: "_Well?_" he demanded, pausing and leaning against one of the bollards, thick with line from the fishing boats that bobbed below. Sp: "_What is the cargo?_"

Sp: "_Where is Zi?_" Sebastian demanded. Sp: "_I want to see Zi…_"

Sp: "_She is safe,_" the pirate insisted.

Sp: "_Why did you not bring her?_" he pressed. Sp: _"How do we even know she is still alive?_"

Sp: _"Because I said so_," Raul bristled. Sp: "_Now, itell me what you know!_"

Sebastian looked to Rufus, Matthew and Lucius; his brother slowly nodded. Sp: _"The cargo is Capitan Groves' wife and baby daughter,_" he reluctantly revealed. Sp: "_They are being sent to England for the child's education…_"

Sp: "_Groves…_" the Spaniard muttered, frowning as he digested what he had been told. Sp: _"And his wife's family are…_"

Sp: _"The Trelawny's… the plantation owners,_" Sebastian explained.

Sp: "_And there is no other cargo?_" Raul demanded, looking intently at the blue-eyed man. Sp: _"You are sure?_"

Sp: "_That is all,_" the entertainer insisted. Sp: _"She is the reason for the naval escort… although I cannot say what other items or valuables may be sent back with her."_

Raul turned, nodding to his men who closed behind him. Sp: "_We sail with the tide_," he ordered.

Sp: _"Wait! What of Zi?_" Sebastian protested, knowing that the pirate ship would be sailing almost immediately, the tide already turning. Sp: _"You said if we told you… you have to give her back!"_

The pirate turned, sneering derisively. Sp: "_I have to do nothing,_" he assured the younger man. Sp: _"In fact, I think I'll be keeping her…_"

Sp: "_You…"_ Sebastian cried, lunging for the pirate, Rufus, Matthew and Lucius moments behind his action, but Raul had been expecting this and his men drew their weapons, aiming the pistols at the enraged entertainers.

Sp: _"Go, and be grateful you still live_," Raul sneered at them, turning and climbing down into a nearby waiting ship's boat, his men close behind him. Sp: _"I may call on you again…"_

88888

"Well?" Jack demanded, having loaned Archie his spy glass so that the helmsman could watch the happenings on the quayside.

"If their reaction's any guide, he's not releasin' her," Archie hawked, spitting over the side. "When do we sail?"

"Let Garcia leave port an' as soon as it's dark, we'll follow," Jack promised, as he looked around the deck. "Mister Ambrose," he called, spotting Ambrose nearby. "Take a ship's boat an' make yer way around th' headland. I want t' know his heading…"

"He'll likely change as soon as it's dark," Archie grumbled sourly. "Stinking bastard…"

"Probably," Jack shrugged, "but he's a long way from home and he knows we're here." He paused, thinking a moment. "Belay that!" he shouted as Archie started to untie the line that held the small ship's boat. "Mister Gibbs! Round up all hands! We are leaving!"

"Leaving?" Archie gaped.

"Everyone's aboard, Cap'n," Joshamee assured him.

"Good!" Jack acknowledged before turning back to his helmsman. "He'll run," Jack insisted. "He'll tuck tail an' head fer home waters… an' we know where that is!"

"We do?" Archie frowned.

"We do," Jack grinned, knowing that if they made the harbour mouth before the Spaniard, they could disguise their heading before racing ahead to where he was certain the other pirate ship would be. "An' I know th' very spot fer an ambush!"

He hurried into the master cabin, smiling as he spotted his wife. "Mab, luv," he began.

"Whatever it is, I'm not doing it," she retorted.

"Doing what?" Jack protested.

"Whatever it is you want me to do," she insisted. "I know that look, Jack, and it isn't working!"

"This time it is," he assured her. "I want yer t' go across to th' Mary Gale an' stay with yer family fer a while…"

"And if the Navy happen by?" she remarked dryly.

"Yer can head straight t' Tortuga," he advised. "I need yer t' stop that hot-headed brother from doin' anything foolish!"

"Why would Seb…" Her voice trailed off as she realised what had happened. "He didn't return Zi?"

Jack shook his head. "We're headin' out now. I don't believe Zi is onboard, so we'll have ter persuade' them t' tell…" His golden grin assured her that the persuading would not be pleasant.

"But…" Mab protested.

"But nothin'," Jack insisted. "This isn't a democracy… an' you leavin' is an order – savvy?" He looked straight in her eyes, his expression unyielding. "Savvy?" he repeated.

"Sì," she conceded reluctantly, kissing him briefly before heading out onto deck. "Keep safe…"

"An' you…" Jack offered, watching in bemusement as she headed across to the small ship's boat, clambering down. He shook his head at her actions; she would rather row around to the Mary Gale than cross the deck of the Tarantara to get to her destination.

88888

"What's Jack doing?" Sebastian demanded, shouting across the narrowing gap between the boat they were in and the one his sister was rowing. He could see that the anchors were already being raised and the entertainers adjusted their course to avoid being caught by them.

"I'm staying with you," Mab called, rowing towards her brothers and friends.

"Why?" Rufus puzzled, lifting his oar so that the two boats could bump together.

"Jack's going after Garcia," she explained. "He wants to sail first to lull him into a false sense of security I guess…"

"And if she's not onboard?" Sebastian worried. "What if she is?"

"I know Jack's had that ship watched every hour since we arrived," Mab soothed. "Nothing larger than a sack has been loaded, trust me. Jack wouldn't risk Zi being in any danger…"

Sebastian nodded reluctantly; reasoning Archie would have words to say with his captain if he thought the risk too great. "I want to go!" he insisted, looking up at the pirate ship and glaring as he spotted Jack looking at them. "Damn it, Jack! Let me on board!" he called.

"No, Seb," Jack replied firmly. "This'll be dirty work an' yer are best out of it. Look after yer sister fer me!"

"What gives you the right to decide?" Sebastian argued angrily.

"Th' right t' prevent yer following Mab down th' slippery slope," Jack advised him. "Yer are not coming, Seb, so get over it!"

Sebastian glowered at Jack, but the pirate merely cast him a lazy, half-mocking salute and turned from the rail, bellowing orders to his crew as he did so.

"I'll see you on the Mary Gale," Mab nodded, picking up her oars. "Jack wants us to head to Tortuga to wait for him…"

"And what about what I want?" Sebastian raged. "I love Zi!"

Mab paused, realising why Jack had done what he had. "Jack doesn't want you declared pirate," she reminded her brother. "What would the troupe do without you too, eh?"

"That still doesn't give him the right!" Sebastian insisted.

"As Captain of the Black Pearl, he has the right," she cautioned. "If he says you are not sailing with them, then you are not. Even I have to obey his orders on this…"

Sebastian snorted at the thought of his sister ever obeying anyone's orders.

"For Jack to send Mab away, he clearly fears it is going to be messy," Matthew interjected. "Mab's right, the troupe would fold without you…"

"And you're even less cut out to be a pirate than Mab is," Lucius agreed. "It's too late to change things now, so let's do as Jack has asked… and hopefully the next time you see him, he'll have Zi…"

88888

Sp: "_The Black Pearl is leaving,"_ Eduardo advised his captain, waiting outside the master cabin doors for Raul's orders, the ship already bustling with their own preparations to leave.

The Spaniard snorted. Sp: "_Clearly Sparrow has refused to help further!"_ He looked around the deck. Sp: "_Send a man to watch their heading and, as soon as we are ready, we sail!_"

88888


	135. Pursuit 2

Usual disclaimers: If you recognize anything it belongs to Disney else it is mine! I make no profit from this other than the enjoyment of the typing and the occasional kind review!

Chapter 135 - Pursuit

The Black Pearl sat at anchor in Little Bay on the western tip of Providenciales, overlooking the Caicos Passage, Saul Darsey aloft with Jack's precious spy glass glued to his eye as he scanned the horizon for the Spanish pirate ship. "I see her, Cap'n," he hollered, spotting Jack in the darkening gloom of dusk on the deck below. "On th' heading yer said!"

Jack smirked to himself, knowing Raul Garcia Cruz's hours were already numbered. "Keep an' eye on her," he instructed before turning to Joshamee Gibbs. "All hands t' make ready," he ordered. "I want us sailin' dark behind her once th' sun sets… an' we'll take her t'night."

"Tonight?" Joshamee worried.

"If she sees us, she'll head fer shallower waters," Jack reminded him, knowing the smaller ship could evade the Black Pearl amidst the numerous reefs of the Bahamas. "Waters we cannot follow…"

Joshamee nodded, accepting Jack's reasoning.

"An' even a moment is too long if that bastard has Zi on board," Archie interrupted.

"He hadn't moved her before we left," Jack countered. "I doubt he'd have been so brazen with Sebastian watching his every move in the harbour." He looked at his helmsman. "He's stowed her somewhere," he insisted. "I stake yer a rum on it!"

Archie nodded, hoping Jack was right as he once more checked his pistol, even though he had done so countless times already since they had anchored in the bay. He hoped too that Raul had hidden Zi somewhere for, if she was not on board, it meant that they would have to persuade the Spaniard to reveal her location. His face split into a dark grin; yes, he would definitely enjoy such persuasion.

88888

Sp: "_Capitan! Capitan! There is a ship following!_" the wiry Spanish pirate called in alarm, peering over the ship's rail and trying to make out shapes in the darkness.

Sp: "_Are you sure?_" Raul demanded, grabbing one of the ratlines and leaning out himself. Sp: "_I see nothing…_"

Sp: _"Watch the stars. Capitan,_" the pirate insisted. Sp:_ "They disappear and re-appear! Someone is out there!"_

Raul Garcia Cruz studied the stars close to where he judged the horizon, his eyes widening as he realised his man was right. Sp: "_The Black Pearl!"_ he cursed, guessing the identity of the ship following them, even though he could not see. Sp: "_Hard to port! We'll cut across the Bight…"_

Sp: _"If we reach the Bight,"_ one of his men muttered sourly nearby, knowing that they had a number of hours sailing before they could reach the safety of the shallower waters where the Black Pearl would not be able to follow.

Raul glared towards the speaker, but whom amidst the knot of men had spoken, he had no way of telling.

88888

"Cap'n! She's seen us!" Will Bennett called from the helm as he spotted the Spanish ship veer suddenly.

"How th' hell…" Jack muttered, racing up the stairs to the quarterdeck to see for himself. "All hands to th' sweeps an' Mister Gibbs…" he shouted, "give us some light!"

"Light, Cap'n?" Joshamee queried.

"Aye, no point runnin' dark now they know we're here… so let's scare th' buggers an' let them see how close we are!" Jack reasoned, guessing that the Spaniard was making for shallower water. "Yer ain't going ter make it," he muttered to himself, smirking as he felt his ship shoot forwards as the sweeps bit. "Not by a long shot…"

88888

Raul Garcia Cruz paled as he saw how close the English pirate ship was. It was one thing to envisage a dark shape amidst the black of night, but an all together different matter when that darkness was suddenly illuminated to reveal their pursuer. His lips pursed as he glared at the ship, realising that it was already too close for them to make it to the Bight. Sp: "_Bring her around!"_ he ordered his helmsman as he stomped across the deck to take control. Sp: "_And ready the cannons – we fight!"_

A ragged cheer went up from his men; they did not like the idea of turning tail and running, even though all but the most inexperienced knew the odds of facing the larger Black Pearl.

Sp: "_Grape and chain!" _Raul added as the gunners scurried to obey. He knew the other ship had the advantage of size and men, but he intended to take as many as he could and to cause as much damage to the Black Pearl as he possibly could.

88888

Jack braced himself as the Black Pearl rocked, the first salvo of cannonfire causing white plumes of smoke in the dark night. "And again!" he ordered, knowing the other ship's cannons could likely not reach them. He was very proud of his larger cannons, knowing few other ships bar naval vessels had any, their range and quality having saved him on more than one occasion. The Black Pearl rocked again. "Once more, gentlemen, and then we close!"

88888

Raul snarled defiantly as the first of the Black Pearl pirates swung across to El Cuervo, spotting Archie Swain amongst them. Despite using grape and chain shot, too few casualties had been caused on the English ship and no damage at all to the masts, his gunners shooting wide in the dark.

"Swain!" he snarled, dashing forwards, his sword in hand as all around him exploded into chaos, but no man came between them, as if an unspoken order had determined that the two would meet.

Archie turned, his raised sword parrying Raul's first strike with ease. "Where is she?" Archie demanded, smashing his hilt into the Spaniard's face instead of thrusting as Raul had expected.

Raul put his hand to his nose, blood pouring. "Who?" he sneered. "Your daughter? That little whore…"

"Zi is no whore!" Archie raged, grunting as the Spaniard's blade caught his arm. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to remain calm, knowing his one-time quartermaster was trying to make him careless. He struck back, the swords clashing.

"True," Raul sniped. "Slave would be a better word since I never paid to screw her!"

Despite his intentions, Archie saw red. With a cry of rage, he launched himself at his opponent, his anger giving his arm strength beyond his age. The force of his blow knocked Raul's sword from his grip, sending the ornate-hilted weapon skittering across the deck. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"Where you'll never find her," the Spaniard retorted, back-peddling from Archie's blade as he tried to reach for his pistol. He never got there, his opponent's sword slicing him deeply across the back of the hand.

"Last chance," Archie offered, his sword pressing against the bare flesh exposed by his gaping shirt.

Raul just snorted, his snort turning to a gasp as Archie thrust the sword deeply into his chest, blood blossoming around the blade. His eyes widened as he staggered backwards, his knees buckling as he fell forwards onto his face with a sickening thud. He did not rise.

88888

On seeing Raul fall, most of the remaining Spanish crew surrendered, laying their swords on the deck in the hope that they would be shown mercy. "P… Parlay…" Filipe Martel Salto pleaded, reasoning that as master gunner he was senior-most of the remaining crew.

Sp: "_Place all of your weapons on the deck and keep your hands where we can see them!"_ Jack instructed. Sp: _"Do you speak English?"_

"I do," Filipe replied cautiously. "Our… Capitan's fight is not our own," he insisted, jerking his head towards the body of Raul.

"Well, unless yer want t' join him, I suggest you start telling us what we want…" Jack pressed.

"And what is that?" the master gunner asked warily.

"Th' location of my daughter!" Archie interrupted. "Where is she?"

"I… I don't know anything about your daughter…" Filipe protested.

"An oriental lass," Jack pressed. "Name of Zi…"

"She… she is your daughter?" the man gulped, looking at Archie in horror. "I swear… we did not know…"

"Raul knew," Archie snarled, glancing up as those searching the Spanish ship emerged from below, shaking their heads. "Now… where is she?"

"The Capitan, he put her on another ship and sent her to his sister…" Filipe offered.

"And where may we find this sister?" Jack demanded.

"St Augustine... her husband runs the El Sôl inn…" the man babbled. "Gonzalo López Martin…"

"Gonzalo…" Archie gaped, turning for the Black Pearl. "Th' bastard!"

"You know him?" Jack frowned, half-recognising the name but not placing it.

"He's th' one that sold Zi to Seb!" Archie explained.

"You… you will let us go?" Filipe interrupted hopefully.

"Fer now," Jack nodded. "Although if yer've played us false, yer'll not live long t' regret it…"

88888


	136. Attack on St Augustine

Usual disclaimers: If you recognize anything it belongs to Disney else it is mine! I make no profit from this other than the enjoyment of the typing and the occasional kind review!

Chapter 136 – Attack on St Augustine

Gonzalo's fingers shook as he hurriedly tried to fit the key into the lock that secured the slave to the wall. She looked up at him, her eyes dull and disinterested, not even trying to flee. Sp: "_Get up, you lazy slut_!" he cursed, kicking her until she dragged herself shakily to her knees. Rosita had already fled, taking what few valuables they had and running for safety inland, away from the onslaught of the pirates, but he knew that he would have to take the slave for Raul. Gonzalo knew that his brother-in-law would not take her loss kindly, although why he went after the girl, the innkeeper would never know.

Wobbling, Zi stood, leaning against the wall. She wondered briefly who was attacking the town, and why, and wondered if being taken by whoever it was might even be considered preferrable to her current situation.

Sp: "_Going somewhere, Gonzalo_?" Jack drawled from where he stood in the kitchen doorway, flanked by Archie, Paul, Nathan, Will and Ambrose.

Zi's legs wobbled and she slid down the wall. Having been given little water and no food, she was unable to stand for any length of time; the beatings that Gonzalo had given her did not help either. She thought the voice sounded familiar, but in the darkness she was not sure.

"Go an' help her to th' ship," Jack ordered Ambrose. "Carry her if necessary."

"Zi!" Archie gasped, nearly shoving Jack out of the way as he rushed towards his daughter.

Gonzalo looked in alarm at the pirates, wondering how they knew his name. Sp: "_How'd…_" he began before recognising Archie as the man who had been with Sebastian when he had bought Zi.

Archie took one look at his daughter and raised his sword, pointing it unerringly at the innkeeper. "Ask him who is responsible for the state of my daughter," he growled, wishing he spoke Spanish.

Sp: "_He wants to know who got his daughter into this state?"_ Paul enquired menacingly.

Sp: "_Daughter?_" Gonzalo gulped, looking in alarm at the sword pressing against his stomach.

Sp: "_Aye, daughter,_" Paul chuckled coldly.

Sp: "_I'm… I'm just looking after her…"_ he evaded. Sp: "_Helping her escape…_"

Sp: "_Yer should be thankful I didn't let young Sebastian come with us, as yer'd have two swords pointing at yer fat belly,"_ Jack cautioned.

Sp: "_You and…"_ Gonzalo's head whipped around, staring at Jack. Sp: "_But… you're pirates!_"

"Give me the key!" Archie demanded, holding his free hand out in a manner that not even the lack of language could misunderstand. Gonzalo handed over the key.

Sp: "_Helping her escape?"_ Jack mused, cocking his head to one side as he pretended to think. Sp: "_Helping her escape from your own kitchen… doesn't sound plausible ter me_"

Sp: "_She's not mine!" _Gonzalo protested. Sp: _"You want Raul… she's his slave!"_

Will took the key from Archie who kept his sword tight against the innkeeper's stomach. The scar-faced pirate knelt down to unlock the cuff around Zi's ankle. She tried to pull away, but did not have the strength to.

"Bugger this," Archie cursed, glancing towards Jack. "We're wasting time!" Not even waiting for Jack's approval, he thrust his sword deeply into Gonzalo's stomach. The innkeeper's eyes went wide, his mouth forming a startled O as his hands gripped the blade, his brain not accepting the inevitable. Archie snorted, pulling his sword from the body as it tumbled to the ground.

"Come on, Will," Ambrose chided, moving swiftly out of the way as the large Spaniard fell dead to the floor.

"Give me a bloody chance! It's dark in here!" his twin snapped.

"I'll carry her," Archie insisted, wiping his blade on Gonzalo's shirt and sheathing it before crouching down beside his daughter, waiting for the cuff to be released. "Zi?" he worried, concerned by her lack of response to what was going on around her. "Little one…"

"S… Sir…" she shuddered, her wide eyes entranced by the sight of the dead man.

"Got it!" Will sighed at least, and he gently pulled the cuff open. "All yours Archie."

Archie picked his daughter up, surprised to feel her struggle weakly. "It's all right, little one," he hushed, nodding to Jack as he hurried towards the door, trusting to his shipmates to watch out for any enemy blades.

Jack, in turn, nodded to Paul, indicating for him to torch the tavern as they had arranged before hurrying after Archie and the twins. Nathan remained behind to watch out for Paul whilst he carried out his task.

Archie hurried through the town to where they had hidden the ship's boat they they had crept into town with, waiting for Jack to get into the boat before handing Zi down to him. "You're all right," he hushed as he himself climbed down, seeing how frightened his daughter was.

Sp: "_No harm'll come ter you, lass_," Jack assured her. Sp: "_We'll soon have you away from this place fer good, eh?"_

Timidly she looked up, his words piercing the fog of her mind and for the first time she realised who she was with.

Jack looked up, relieved to see Nathan and Paul running towards the boat and as soon as they were in, Will, Ambrose, Paul and Nathan took up the oars and started rowing back towards the ship.

Sp: "_H… he is dead_," she said quietly.

"Yes, he's dead," Archie assured her. "Him and Raul both…"

"No…" Zi protested, looking up to Jack. Sp: _"Seb! R… R… he killed him…"_

Sp: "_No!"_ Jack assured her. Sp: "_Seb is alive… he is waiting for you!"_

A gasp of surprise escaped her lips. The last she had seen of Sebastian had been on board the Tarantara with a pistol pressed to his head – and then Raul had told her that he had been killed. Sp: "_On the ship?" _ she asked hopefully,.

Jack looked to Archie, catching his helmsman's look of dismay at her wanting Sebastian as he caught the entertainer's name. Sp: "_He didn't come with us,"_ Jack explained. Sp: "_I wouldn't allow him ter come as it was too dangerous for him. He's waiting in Tortuga," _Jack assured her with a smile.

Zi relaxed a little in his arms, not realising that they had arrived at the pirate ship until those in the boat raised their oars. Archie stood to catch the bosun's chair as it was lowered. "Soon have you aboard," he smiled at his daughter as he and Jack carefully placed her in the chair. Zi held on shakily, unwittingly giving the men their first proper view of her wrists and suddenly they understood the state of her clothing. It had been too dark as they had fled the town to see what the mess on her clothes was, other than a dark stain.

"Bloody hell!" Will gasped.

"I'd have killed him a bit more painfully if I'd known," Archie hissed, climbing beside her.

"Both of 'em, I reckon," Nathan growled, following Archie and Jack on board. Archie hurried to help Zi from the chair. "Take her to sick bay," the cook suggested. "I'll find Ned."

"Nah, I'll take her to my cabin," Archie insisted, carrying his daughter below as quickly as he dared.

"R… Ra… bad," she stated, having caught her father's glance at her wrists, but still unable to say Raul's name, such was her terror of him. "Not slave… Seb said so… not slave again…"

"No, what he did was wrong," Archie agreed. "Sebastian is right, you are not a slave," he assured her, waiting for Jack to open the door of his cabin and hang the lantern up before carrying her inside and placing her gently on the bunk.

Zi's lip wobbled. She wanted Sebastian, wanted his reassurance, but he was not there and she felt utterly lost.

"I… I have a clean dress for you," Archie offered, hoping he English was good enough for her to follow his words. Sebastian's insistance that she speak English as much as possible had seemed to give a marked improvement.

Ned Cotton burst through the door, clutching his small case and indicated for both men to leave the cabin. Zi jumped, pressing herself back against the bulkhead in alarm.

Sp: "_It's all right,"_ Jack assured her. Sp: "_He's the ship's doctor… he won't hurt you, savvy?"_

"I'm staying!" Archie growled, his tone broking no argument.

Ned stood with his hands on his hips and a set line to his jaw as he shook his head firmly, hitching his thumb towards the door, but Archie stood his ground.

"I'll turn my back if you insist," he argued, "but I'm not leaving!"

Ned looked to Jack to back him up, but his captain merely shrugged before turning and shutting the door behind him.

"Let Ned look at you," Archie urged, reaching for the rough bandages on her wrists. The cuts were fresh, barely scabbed over, deep enough to scar but not luckily deep enough to kill. "Too bloody close," he muttered, looking to Ned.

Ned Cotton frowned, shaking his head slowly as to the reasons why she would want to harm herself. He reached for a bottle of salve in his case and some strips with which to bind he wounds with, indicating to Archie that he would need to wash her wounds.

"I'll get some water," Archie nodded, hurrying from the cabin. He barely stopped to knock at the door before entering, handing the bucket of seawater to the doctor. "That bad?" he worried, wishing he had taken his time and tortured the innkeeper.

Ned shrugged, gesturing for Archie to turn around as he hesitantly reached out to help Zi undress, smiling reassuringly at her. Shaking, and glancing towards Archie to ensure he was not looking, Zi allowed him to do so. It was soon clear that the blood on her dress was not only from her wrists for her skin was covered in bruises and was broken in numerous places. Taking his time, Ned carefully washed her cuts clean, smiling sympathetically as she hissed with pain when he applied the salve. Finally, he bound her wrists once more.

When he had done, he covered Zi with the blanket, tapping Archie on the shoulder to indicate he could turn round. "I'll find that dress," Archie assured her, crouching down at the end of his bunk and rummaging in his trunk. At the bottom, wrapped carefully in brown paper, he found what he was looking for. "I'm sorry there are no undergarments," he apologised, handing the dress to Zi.

"It… it is silk…" she gasped, remembering the argument that her father had had with Sebastian; it seemed like an age ago to her.

"Aye, only th' best fer m' daughter," Archie boasted, not seeing Ned shaking his head. "Will yer help her on with it?" he asked, reasoning that as Ned had already seen her naked, he would be the best man to help. He turned back to face the doorway.

Ned Cotton helped Zi into the dress, but even his nimble fingers found the tiny button fastenings impossible. He tapped Archie again who sighed.

"Here," Archie explained, reaching to do the buttons himself, remembering when he had last fastened them – for his wife. "Thanks, Ned," he smiled as the ship's doctor tactfully left the two of them alone. "I'll rig a hammock" he informed Zi. "You have the bunk, little one. Are yer thirsty? Hungry?"

Zi nodded. Gonzalo had not been the most caring of jailers. "May I… water?"

"I'll find yer some," he assured her, dashing off, but when he came back with the water he found her already asleep. Smiling to himself, he put the beaker of water on the floor, leaving Zi momentarily to fetch a hammock. As soon as it was rigged, he turned the lantern down and climbed into his swaying bed. He was glad that Sebastian was not on board, relishing the prospect of nearly a week with his daughter without the entertainer's interference. Whether Sebastian wanted it or not, he intended being a father to Zi.

88888


	137. Reunited Revelations

Usual disclaimers: If you recognize anything it belongs to Disney else it is mine! I make no profit from this other than the enjoyment of the typing and the occasional kind review!

Chapter 137 – Reunited Revelations

Sebastian paced the docks of Tortuga harbour, watching as the Black Pearl sailed gracefully in. He had been at the market in the town when the ship had first been sighted and Pericles had raced through the streets to tell him. He had dashed to the docks, ignoring the bemused looks of various pirates as he dashed past them and now he stood, excited and scared at the same time.

He scanned the decks, trying to see if he could see Zi, fearful that the pirates had not found her. His mouth went dry when he could not spot her, but then he did and he leapt in the air, shouting and waving his arms frantically as he saw her small figure standing on the quarterdeck.

"Zi!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and not caring who saw him. "Zi!"

Zi clearly had not seen him, probably thinking he would be on the Tarantara, but finally her gaze was drawn to the dockside and, a little shyly, she waved back.

Sebastian looked along the quayside, relieved to see a small boat from the Mary Gale moored there and he untied it, climbing down, almost capsizing it in his eagerness to get moving.

"I… I go to Seb?" Zi asked, turning and looking at her father who had guided the ship into the pirate harbour.

"Nah, it looks like he's comin' ter you," Archie sighed as he watched the younger man rowing for all he was worth.

Zi sighed. She wished she understood why her father was so against her being with the entertainer, but guessed he had his reasons. All she knew, and to be fair, cared about was that she was happy when she was with the young man. She waved again as he got closer.

Sebastian threw the line up as he bumped against the hull of the black ship, climbing almost before the small boat was secured, Will catching the line for him and chuckling at his haste.

"Yer eager…" Jack remarked dryly as Sebastian climbed over the rail, but the entertainer ignored him, his eyes drawn to Zi as she climbed down the stairs to the main deck, the narrow skirt of her dress hampering her slightly.

"Zi…" he muttered, his mouth gaping at the sight of her in the red silk dress, wondering briefly about the bandages around her wrists. "Oh God, I'm so sorry…" he said, taking two steps forward and enveloping her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Zi…"

Zi smiled at him, returning his hug. "You not to blame. R… Ra… he was a bad man…"

"I should have taken more care of you though," he murmured, burying his face in her hair.

"Perhaps you will next time," Archie grumbled as he followed his daughter down the steps.

"What would you have had me done, Archie?" Sebastian enquired hotley. "I wouldn't have been much use to her dead…"

"No argue!" Zi protested.

"All right," Sebastian agreed, sighing heavily before smiling again at her. "That's a pretty dress – did Jack give it to you?"

"Ar… chie did," she replied, still having difficulty in calling her father by his name, although she was beginning to find it easier with some of the pirates such as Will and Nathan… and obviously Jack.

"Archie?" Sebastian frowned, glancing up at the older man who was watching them intently. "I see…"

"It was her mother's," Archie explained. "Never thought I'd see it worn again, but her dress was ruined beyond rescue…"

"I see," Sebastian nodded. "She must have been very special…" His eyes were drawn to the bandages on Zi's wrists, but he did not say anything, reasoning there would be time enough to find out what had happened when they were alone again.

"Like I said, her mother come again," Archie sighed, walking past them. "I'll be about." He headed below to find his purse, intent on finding a whore and a drink as soon as he could.

"We go home?" Zi pressed.

"Yes, we go home," Sebastian nodded, grinning again as he led her to the ship's rail where his boat was tied. "I'll talk to you later," he said to Jack with a cold glance.

"Thank you, J… Jack," Zi thanked as they passed the pirate.

"It was a pleasure, luv," he assured her, bowing with a flourish before turning his attention to his brother-in-law who was waiting by the rail. "Any time, Seb," he called, chuckling as he headed back to his cabin.

"I'll give you a hand," Paul offered, nodding towards the chair. "Or were you thinking of throwing this slight lass over your shoulder and making away with her?"

"Don't tempt me," Sebastian chuckled, letting Paul help Zi into the bosun's chair whilst he climbed down and rowed the boat into position.

"Lowering her now," Paul called, managing the chair on his own with Zi's light weight in it. She held on tightly, fearful of the water below.

"I've got you," Sebastian assured her, steadying the boat with his weight and catching hold of her as she reached him. "Out you come and we'll go home."

Zi got out cautiously, sitting where he helped her to sit. "Home," she smiled, for she already considered the entertainer's ship such.

"I've missed you," he admitted as he took up the oars, pleased that she seemed to be finding English easier than before but reasoning she would have to have spoken it on the pirate ship. "I've been so worried…"

"Jack said you could not come…" she began. "Were you hurt?"

"No!" Sebastian snorted. "He bloody well wouldn't let me on board and sailed so I couldn't go!"

"He…" She looked at Sebastian in disbelief, not having thought that Jack would have barred Sebastian from being there for her.

"I suppose Jack thought that if I got caught or into trouble then I wouldn't be able to work as an entertainer any more," he explained. Although still simmering at his treatment, he had had time to ruefully admit to himself that Jack's reasoning had been sound.

"Like you sister?" Zi reasoned.

"Yes, like Mab. But it still didn't give him the right to decide what I can and cannot do though!" Sebastian protested.

"Why is it being man to hurt and kill?" Zi puzzled. "Like you as you are."

Sebastain smiled, wishing he could take her in his arms and kiss her there and then. "Thank you," he smiled as he continued rowing.

Zi smiled back, looking up as they approached the Tarantara. The chair was already being lowered over the side and Sebastian manoeuvered the boat into position.

"Shout when you're ready," Enrique de los Santos called down, clearly on the other end of the line.

"Thanks, Enrique," Sebastian shouted back before looking once more at Zi. "We've all missed you!"

"Especially some decent Spanish cooking!" Enrique insisted, smiling at her as she was hoisted aloft. He looked to Sebastian who was hurriedly climbing beside her. "I'm not even going to think about delaying you," he chuckled, nodding to Zi as Sebastian helped her out of the chair. "We can say our welcome backs later…" He winked and turned, heading below.

Sebastian took Zi by the hand and walked to their cabin, holding the door open for her. Sp: "_Are you all right?_" he asked gently, speaking in Spanish, wanting her to fully understand him despite her marked improvement in English. Sp: "_Truly all right?"_

Sp: "_I am now_," she insisted.

Sp: "_What…_" He glanced at her wrists. _"Where were you taken?"_

Sp: "_He took me on his ship… and then this dark place near the sea… but then he got angry and he put me in a box, and then another ship, and sent me to the inn,"_ she explained.

Sebastian shifted on his feet as anger coursed through his body at her treatment. Sp: _"I wish I could have… I should have done more to protect you_," he insisted.

Sp: _"R… Ra… he said you were dead_," she continued, still unable to say Raul's name. Sp: _"Ar… chie killed him and Gonz…"_ She shuddered.

Sp: "_Oh Zi…_" Sebastian murmured, drawing her to him and holding her tightly. Sp: "_I wish I could have done it for you."_

Sp: "_I tried to run… but they found me… and h… hurt me…"_ she stumbled, looking to her wrists. Sp: "_Not a slave!" _she insisted. Sp: "_Not again!"_

Sp: "_Did… you do that?"_ he asked, horrified as it dawned on him what she had done, thinking him dead and her enslaved again. Sp: "_You tried to…_"

Zi looked away, not able to meet his eyes.

Sp: "_Zi…"_ he sighed, closing his eyes as tears welled up. Sp: "_I'm sorry," _he choked, opening them again and looking at her. Sp: "_I'll find you somewhere to live on land so this won't ever happen again, I swear."_

Sp: "_No!"_ she gasped in horror. Sp: "_I stay… please…"_ She burst into tears at his words.

Sp: "_I'm not risking you being taken again, Zi!"_ he protested. Sp: "_I can't let you go through this ever again…"_

Zi pushed him away from her, tearfully stumbling towards the cabin door.

Sp: "_Zi!"_ Sebastian huried after her, catching her before she could open it. Sp: "_Please… I couldn't live with myself if it happened again!"_

Zi struggled, trying to break away from him. Sp: "_You don't want me now_," she wailed, her fear of him rejecting her as a result of her treatment catching in her throat.

Sp: "_I do!" _he exclaimed. Sp: "_I just want to keep you safe!"_

Sp: "_Want to stay!" _she sobbed. Sp: "_Stay!"_

Sp: "_I want you to stay, but…"_ Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. Sp: "_I want you to stay,"_ he repeated, looking deep into her eyes. Sp: "_But this could happen again, do you understand? I can't guarantee that I can keep you safe and that's why I want you to live ashore!"_

Zi looked at him miserably, the fight going out of her. Sp: "_Whatever_," she mumbled, turning her face away from him, tears running unchecked down her cheeks. Sp: "_You… you don't want me now… I know…"_

Sp: "_Oh, God, Zi! Of course I still want you!_" Sebastian insisted. Sp: "_I love you!"_

Sp: "_No!"_ she countered tearfully. Sp: "_You said go!"_

Sp: "_To keep you safe!"_ Sebastian argued.

Zi pushed him away from her, not wanting him to touch her. Sp: "_You lie!"_ she accused, reaching for the door. Sp: "_I am free! I will leave!"_

Sp: "_Zi! I don't want you to go! I don't want you to live ashore, do you understand?"_ Sebastian protested.

Sp: "_You said to go!"_ she accused, her arm waving towards Tortuga. Sp: "_Nowhere is safe! I stay or I go!"_

Sp: "_All right… you stay!"_ he declared, throwing his arms up in defeat. Sp: "_You stay and never leave my sight again, all right?"_

Sp: "_You want me to stay_?" she worried. Sp: "_Truly_?"

Sp: _"Zi… I love you! You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known and yes, yes I do want you to stay. Forgive my worries, eh?"_ Sebastian smiled hopefully, not having wanted to ruin their reunion with such words.

Zi sniffed, a watery smile breaking out on her own face as she ran back to him, her arms about him as she burrowed her face into his shoulder. Sp: "_I stay!" _she insisted.

88888

Well, that's your lot for tonight. British clocks went back from summertime last night and I'm all an hour adrift with my body clock. Kind reviews welcome.


	138. Useful

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything it belongs to Disney, all else is mine. I make no profit from this other than pleasure and the joy of an occasional review – hint!

**Chapter 138 - Useful**

Zi padded quickly across the deck, pushing open the cabin door with her foot before carrying the two bowls of oats through to the table. She turned to look for Sebastian, but from the noises coming from the side cabin, he was just waking.

"Zi?" he murmured sleepily as he woke. "What are you doing?" He climbed down from the bunk and padded naked into the main cabin, smiling with surprise as he saw she had brought breakfast.

Zi took the two spoons from where she had placed them down her cleavage and put them on the table. "Solomon thought you would like to eat here," she explained, indicating the food.

"He did?" Sebastian exclaimed in surprise, never having known the cook to be so thoughtful. "How long have you been up?" he asked, looking around the tidied cabin.

"A little while," Zi admitted, handing him his breeches, aware the door was open even though she was the only woman on board.

"There's no need," he smiled, taking the breeches from her and wrapping her in his arms. "It can be cleaned any time."

"It needed doing," Zi explained. "We should eat."

"Yes, but you didn't have to do it now, Sebastian replied as he pulled his breeches on and sat opposite her.

"But Ar… chie wanted to take me ashore this morning," Zi explained. "He said so…"

"All right," Sebastian soothed, frowning slightly as he pondered whether anything was worrying Zi. "I'll come with you, if you like?"

She nodded, waiting for him to start before eating her own oats. Sebastian ate his food in silence as the feeling grew that something was on her mind. "You are not… worried about going into town, are you?" he enquired when he had cleaned his bowl.

"If you are there, I will be fine," she assured him. "Ar… chie said I would be safe."

"Yes, no-one would dare cross a Black Pearl man," Sebastian nodded. "But I feel there's something else?" He looked at her expectantly.

"I should get these back to Solomon," she evaded, noticing his empty bowl. He had finished quickly, only just after her. She rose, reaching for the bowls.

"Wait!" Sebastian reached out and caught her hands gently, getting to hs feet. "What's wrong, Zi?"

"I should hurry… I want to change…" she flustered. "Please."

"No." Sebastian put his arms around her, trapping her against him. "Now, what is wrong? Is it Archie?"

"No… please…" Zi protested.

"Zi…" he pressed.

"I stay… I am useful," she stuttered.

"Useful?" Sebastian repeated incredulously. "What do you mean? You think I only want you on board to clean for me?"

"No!" Zi protested, worrying that he had misunderstood her.

"So what do you mean by useful?" Sebastian demanded.

Zi wriggled, testing his grip, but he held her too firmly. "I cannot sail… I clean…" she explained.

"Zi?" Sebastian frowned in confusion, trying to understand her logic. "I don't expect you to make the place spotless – you're not my slave."

"I know… I am free , you said so," she agreed. "But… I stay means crew, no?"

"Yes… what?" he looked at her in surprise. "You think I won't want you on board if you don't work? Zi!" He sighed, shaking his head. "I want you on board no matter what."

"I…" She looked up at him awkwardly, wishing she could make him understand. "I only know how to clean and cook," she tried to explain.

"So, you'll learn how to sail in time," Sbastian assured her. "I don't want you getting up at the crack of dawn to clean again, do you hear me? I'm not going to be angry with you." He paused. "Is this because of me saying I wanted you to stay ashore?"

Zi looked away.

"Oh, God…" Sebastian groaned as realisation finally dawned on him. "I wish I had never said anything now." He tilted her chin so that she was looking at him. "Zi," he smiled. "I love you and that is why I said what I did. I thought you might be too scared to carry on sailing with us!"

"Scared to be ashore," she admitted.

"Even after what happened?" Sebastian pressed.

"R… Ra… He was bad. You cannot be blamed for him," she insisted.

"But if you hadn't been on board, he could not have taken you," Sebastian argued.

"But he would have still found me… he said so…" Zi insisted.

"I doubt it," Sebastian frowned, wondering if the Spaniard would have indeed gone that far. "Zi, do you believe me when I say that I want you to stay with me?"

She nodded.

"And you promise not to get up and work every morning?" he pressed.

"But what then will I do?" she protested. She had never known not working.

"Clean after breakfast!" Sebastian teased, kissing the tip of her nose.

"And there was I thinkin' yer'd be ready," Archie grumbled, standing in the doorway and sighing as he saw Sebastian's arms around his daughter.

"I am sorry. I will change," Zi flustered, hurrying into the side cabin and pulling the drape across.

"Can I get you anything?" Sebastian offered, thinking he had better act as a gracious host and not wanting to upset Zi again.

"I'll wait," Archie shrugged, leaning against the doorframe.

"I'd best dress too then," Sebastian reasoned, slipping behind the drape to find his own clothes. He stopped briefly, admiring Zi as she fastened the buttons on her oriental dress before smoothing the fabric and reaching for her comb. Sebastian grabbed his shirt from where Zi had folded it, pulling it on and reaching for his boots went back to the main cabin.

"I ready," Zi informed him, smiling as she pulled back the drape a few moments later, still combing her hair as she tried to hurry for him. Sebastian stopped and stared at her, his eyes raking her as much as he had done when he first saw her in the dress.

Archie's mind almost matched Sebastain's, but it was another woman he was remembering, his wife. "Well," he coughed, clearing his throat, "shall we go?" He looked to Sebastian, wondering about the young man's haste. "Are you off somewhere?" he frowned.

"Yes, I'm coming with you," Sebastian explained. "Zi wanted me to."

Archie looked at his daughter in disbelief. "She…" He threw his hands aloft. "I guess I'm going t' have ter get used to you, aren't I?" he grumbled sourly.

"'Fraid so," Sebastian grinned, allowing Archie the honour of offering Zi his arm.

Zi looked briefly to Sebastian, but then took Archie's arm when he nodded. Archie smiled smugly. "Let me show you where you used to live, little one," he offered, leading her out onto the deck

"Ben, do the chair will you," Sebastian called, clambering over the side of the ship and down to the boat. He did not want to be the one to lower Zi down to Archie, not trusting the pirate to try to go without him.

Benedick waited until Archie had helped Zi into the chair before gently raising her up and over the rail, her father climbing down beside her.

Once Zi was settled, Sebastian and Archie took up the oars, rowing smoothly together towards the quayside. Zi gulped as the town neared and looked at the pirates loitering there fearfully. All too soon for her the small boat bumped against the quay and Sebastian climbed quickly out, making the boat secure before reaching down and offering her his hand.

Awkwardly Zi climbed up, her fine dress hampering her movement. Although her father had assured her there was nothing to be afraid of, she was still uneasy and was aware of the astounded looks she was getting from a number of nearby pirates.

Sebastian squeezed her hand reassuringly, aware of how nervous she was around strangers, but more especially pirates. Although he knew that no-one would cross Archie, he still found his hand going to the small dagger he kept in his belt.

"This way," Archie breezed, sighing resignedly as he saw her holding hands with Sebastian. "Do yer remember anything?"

Zi shook her head. "No…" she replied, looking worriedly about her.

"You can't expect her to!" Sebastian retorted. "She was a mere child when she… left." He almost said 'was taken' but caught himself, not wanting to remind Zi.

"Some claim ter remember suckin' at their mothers teat!" Archie countered. "Memory is a strange thing…" He led them through the market, the crowds terrifying Zi who nearly plastered herself against Sebastian.

"Is that 'er then, Swain?" a voice shouted. "Yer long lost daughter? Thought she'd have been uglier with yer fer a father!" Some of the men near the speaker laughed.

"She takes after her mother," Archie retorted.

"Luckily!" the man replied.

Zi looked to Sebastian, wondering what was being said for the man's broad accent made understanding him nigh on impossible for her.

Sp: "_He says you are beautiful_," Sebastian explained, smiling at her and agreeing with the man.

Sp: "_Who_?" Zi frowned, unsure if he meant her father or the stranger.

Sp: "_That man_," Sebastian nodded, indicating the group of man still ogling her.

"Aye, she's th' spittin' image of her mother," an older woman chimed in, clouting the men for being in the way with her tattered parasol. "Move it, yer useless turds!" she cursed.

"How long did you live here," Sebastian enquired, surprised at the number of people who remembered Zi's mother.

"Zi was born here," Archie explained. "She and Xiao Chen were taken when Zi was about four…"

"And how long did you and her mother live here before she was born?" Sebastian pressed.

"A few months before Zi was born an' then fer th' four years until they were taken," Archie replied. "We returned from Singapore shortly after the wedding… when her father gifted me a ship," the older pirate admitted.

"He must have liked you," the younger man ventured.

"He loved his daughter," Archie shrugged. "He didn't trust my wreck to get us home safely."

"And yet he let you take her, knowing he would likely never see her again," Sebastian retorted. "He must have loved his daughter very much to let her go with the man she loved…"

Archie caught the jibe. "Maybe," he reasoned, "but he sent ten pirates west with me to protect her." He looked to Sebastian. "An' if I had m' own crew, I'd be doin' the same," he muttered, his voice low.

"You're forgetting one thing, Archie," Sebastian insisted. "I'm not a pirate!"

"No, that's something I'm reminded of all too often," he grumbled, casting a sour glance at the young man. "They died tryin' to protect her…"

"Very noble," Sebastian murmured as Archie stopped outside what was once a house. All that remained was an often raided pile of rubble.

"It was their honour!" he snapped. "I wouldn't expect you to understand – I spent five years out east and still did not understand fully!"

"I… I was born here?" Zi interrupted, not wanting the two men to start arguing again.

"Aye," Archie confirmed. "An' you lived here for th' first years of yer life…"

"I don't remember anything," she frowned. "Can… can we go now?" She looked to Sebastian.

"If you want," he smiled, glancing at Archie over her head.

Archie nodded, momentarily lost in his own thoughts, not having returned to where the house had been for many years. "I'll see yer back to th' docks an' then head to th' Bride…"

"Thank you, Ar… chie," Zi smiled, glad that the visit had passed without argument, relieved when Sebastian led her along the street and back towards the docks, Archie flanking her.

"Yer need more dresses," Archie muttered as they passed through the market again.

"She has some and I'll give her more!" Sebastian snapped.

"I was merely goin' ter say that she could get some there," Archie grumbled, nodding towards a shop beyond the stalls. "Dolly does a better class o' dress than most."

"Oh… thank you," Sebastian muttered, kicking himself for taking the wrong end of the stick. "Perhaps you would like to join us for supper before you sail?" he offered, trying to make peace for Zi's sake.

"Nah, I think I'll stay ashore," Archie reasoned. "Find m'self an ale and a whore…" He nodded to Sebastian and, smiling once more to his daughter, he left them at the dockside. Returning to the house had brought back many painful memories and all he wanted to do was get drunk.

"Are you all right?" he enquired as he climbed down to the boat, steadying it as he helped Zi.

"I remember nothing," she admitted as he picked up the oars, heading back to the Tarantara.

"It may come the more you visit," Sebastian suggested.

Zi nodded uncertainly. "Ship is my home now," she insisted, almost daring him to refuse it.

"Yes," he nodded, smiling at her. "The Tarantara is your home."

Zi smiled, relieved to hear him say so without arguing, beginning to feel settled and content for the first time in her life.

88888


	139. Words & Tempers

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything it belongs to Disney, all else is mine. I make no profit from this other than pleasure and the joy of an occasional review – hint!

**Chapter 139 – Words and Tempers**

Zi wriggled in the bunk, turning to face Sebastian, glad that the lantern had been extinguished for the night. "Seb?" she began, her tone worried. Although their relationship had resumed as before over the last eight weeks, she was uncertain how he would react to her words.

"Hmm?" he murmured sleepily.

Sp: "_I… I need to ask you something…_" she flustered.

"What?" Sebastian moved over and peered at her in the dark, wishing the lamp on. Although Zi's English was improving, she still slipped back to Spanish when she found it hard to explain herself or was distressed. Sp: "_What's wrong_?"

Sp: "_I… I have a problem, and I don't know what to do_," she tried to explain.

Sp: "_What sort of a problem_?" Sebastian puzzled, wondering what could have got Zi so anxious.

Sp: "_My…_" She reached for his hand in the darkness, placing it on her stomach. Sp: "_My bleeds are late…_"

Sp: "_Wha…_" he spluttered, suddenly wide awake. Sp: "_You mean you're…_"

Zi gulped, nodding although he could not see. Sp: "_I think so_," she confessed. _"I'm over three weeks late…"_

Sp: "_Oh_!" he gaped, his mind racing. Sp: "_But I thought you took some stuff to stop it_?"

Sp: "_I did… I haven't not taken it, I promise_," she insisted, panicking. Sp: "_Wh… what do you want me to do?_"

Sp: "_I…_" he stuttered. "_Are you sure_?"

Sp: "_As sure as I can be_," she confessed. Sp: "_D… do you want me to… to get rid of it? I know there are women who do that thing…_"

Sp: "_No_!" Sebastian exploded.

Zi flinched. Sp: "_I… I'm sorry_," she flustered.

Sp: "_No, it's all right_," he soothed, the horror of her going through what his sister had so many years before shaking him from his original shock.

Sp: "_I don't know what to do_," she sniffed, frightened at the thought of aborting the baby and of Sebastian's reaction to her words.

Sp: "_Do you want to… get rid of it_?" he asked, almost too afraid to hear her answer.

Sp: _"I don't know_," Zi admitted. _"W… would it hurt_?"

Sebastian gulped, still seeing in his mind's eye the state Mab had been in when she had returned to the ship with their father. Sp: "_I… I don't want you to get rid of it_," he whispered, supressing a shudder. Sp: "_Please…_"

Sp: "_I won't then_," she agreed, relieved for she too had heard tales of such procedures. Sp: "_But what am I to do_?"

Sp: "_Have a baby_!" Sebastian chuckled. Sp: "_We were all born on board_."

Sp: "_B… but…_" she flustered. Sp: "_You're not cross? You won't make me live ashore_?"

Sp: "_No, I'm not cross_," Sebastian assured her. Sp: _A little shocked, I admit, but not cross. And no, if you don't want to live ashore, then I won't make you._"

Zi breathed a sigh of relief. Sp: "_I… I can still stay? You promise_?"

Sp: "_I promise_," he vowed, smiling in the dark and kissing the top of her head. Sp: "_It'll be fun having a baby on board_!"

Zi put her head on his chest, snuggling against him and feeling happier than she had in quite a few days as she worried about her late bleed. Sebastian was not cross, he did not want her to leave and she trusted him to look after her.

"I'm going to be a father…" Sebastian murmured, smiling to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

88888

It was not for another two and a half months that the entertainers managed to meet up with the Black Pearl at Tortuga, their bookings and foul weather ensuring that neither were in harbour at the same time. Finally though, on their third visit, Sebastian had been relieved to see the dark-hulled pirate ship sitting in the sheltered harbour. Eager to see his sister, he hurried across, guiding Zi towards the master cabin as soon as they reached the deck. So intent was he on visiting Mab, he did not see Archie standing to the left of the capstan in the darkening gloom. If he had, he might have taken more care. Archie's eyes widened with shock as he realised his daughter was pregnant and he raged towards the entertainer, his hand falling on Sebastian's shoulder. With a cry of fury, he whirled the younger man around, his fist crashing into Sebastian's face. "Yer bastard!" he cursed. "Yer two-bit, useless soddin' entertainer!"

"What the…" Sebastian protested, steadying himself and then launching himself at the pirate, intent on revenge for the unprovoked attack. Zi squeaked with fright. "You bastard! What the hell was that for?" he demanded, throwing a wild punch and missing.

"No, bastard is what m' daughter's carrying!" Archie snarled. "Or did yer think I wouldn't notice?"

"You…" Sebastian spluttered, looking incredulously at Archie. "What gives you the right to stand in judgement of me, eh?"

"Stop!" Zi cried. "Please… stop…" She risked stepping between the two men, hoping that they would not risk catching her with their fists.

"An' what th' hell gives th' pair of yer th' right ter brawl on board m' ship?" Jack snapped as he stepped from his cabin.

Zi took a step back from him, bumping into Sebastian who automatically steadied her. "It's all right," he assured her before turning to face his brother-in-law. "He started it," he accused, glowering at Archie. "Assaulted me as soon as I came on board!"

"An' look at th' state of m' daughter!" Archie protested. "He's got her pregnant, th' useless shit!"

"I'll give you…" Sebastian threatened, moving away from Zi and aiming a low punch at Archie, catching him hard in the stomach.

"Enough!" Jack barked. "B'fore I throw yer both in th' brig!"

Sp: "_Please, Seb… no…_" Zi cried, trying to stop them fighting again.

"Why should I stand here and take this?" Sebastian raged, turning back to Jack. "Come on Zi, we're leaving!"

Sp: "_I thought you wanted to see your sister…_" Zi flustered as Sebastian took her arm, guiding her back towards the bosun's chair.

Sp: "_I did!_" Sebastian assured her. Sp: "_But not with him here!"_ He glanced back over his shoulder. "At least I'll look after Zi and my child!" he taunted.

"Why yer…" Archie spat, lunging at the younger man once more.

"Swain!" Jack bellowed, nodding to Will to grab his crewmate whilst he stood in front of Sebastian, a stern look on his face. "I'll take no more of this," he cautioned, before smiling genially at Zi. She looked at him anxiously, not liking the arguments or fighting, taking a step back. "Might I offer my congratulations," he offered. "When's the weddin'?"

Zi looked to Sebastian, a blank expression on her face. It was not something they had discussed or that she had even thought about.

"Wedding?" Sebastian echoed. "We haven't even…"

"He ain't marryin' her!" Archie protested as Will cornered another crewmate to help hold him, Archie's fury causing him to lash out at his shipmates in his need to get to Sebastian.

"It's nothing to do with you!" he snarled at Archie. "If Zi and I decide to marry, then we will!"

"She's still m' daughter, yer shit!" Archie retorted.

"If I'm a shit, what will that make your grandchild?" Sebastian countered.

Zi burst into tears, unable to cope with all of the shouting. Wrenching her arm from Sebastian's grip, she fled the deck, running into the master cabin. She hated the way that the pirates were looking at her and how her father and Sebastian were arguing.

"Well done th' pair of yer useless bastards!" Jack remarked as he watched her run from the deck. "Bennett," he ordered the shorter twin. "Go an' keep her company."

"She didn't look like she wanted any, Cap'n," Ambrose worried as he headed towards the cabin, the doors nearly taking his nose off as she slammed them behind her. Glancing at Jack, he prudently remained outside.

"Sebastian! Do yer intend makin' an honest woman of her?" Jack demanded.

"We haven't even thought that far ahead yet!" Sebastian protested.

"He ain't man enough ter!" Archie sneered, shrugging off the restraining hands of his shipmates. "An' she ain't marrying him anyway!"

"I'm man enough to father your grandchild!" Sebastian snapped. "Not that you'll ever see it the way you're carrying on!"

"She ain't marrying yer!" Archie insisted.

"So, we don't marry," Sebastian shrugged nonchalently. "It was never an issue for us!"

"There's ways an' means… I…" Archie began, but he never got to finish his words as the colour drained from Sebastian's face before he launched himself at the older man, his face a mask of fury as he knocked Archie to the deck and wrestling with him, his hands finally managing to grasp the pirate's throat.

"I'll kill you, you bastard…" he threatened.

Will and Paul dived in again, trying to separate the two men, but Sebastian's grip did not break. "Cap'n!" Will protested.

Jack stood and watched for a moment as he tried to keep his own anger in check before finally wading in to help pull Sebastian off his helmsman who was beginning to gasp for breath.

"Let it go, Seb," Will pleaded as Jack finally pulled the younger man away.

"My cabin!" he ordered, twisting Sebastian's arm behind his back and giving him no option as he frogmarched the younger man towards the master cabin, nodding to Ambrose to open the doors.

"What about…" Will puzzled, helping Archie to his feet who was still gasping for breath, but he still kept a firm grip on his shipmate in case Archie decided to attack again.

"Jack!" Sebastian protested. It: "_You heard what he said… what he implied…_"

It: "_I know, I know,_" Jack soothed, although he did not release Sebastian's arm. It: "_An' I doubt he'd have said it if he had known, savvy?_"

"Cap'n!" Will called again. "What do yer want me t' do with Archie?" Now that the pirate had regained his breath, both Will and Paul held him.

"Take him to his cabin and stand guard until I come down," Jack ordered.

Will and Paul nodded, bundling the still protesting Archie down to his cabin as Jack finally shoved Sebastian through the doorway of the master cabin.

Zi looked up from where she had sat at the window seat, looking tearfully at Sebastian. Sp: "_You… you have stopped now_?" she worried.

Sebastian did not answer immediately, but paced the cabin as he tried to calm down again, glancing occasionally past Jack out onto the deck even though he knew that Archie had been escorted below. Sp: "_Yes_," he eventually nodded. Sp: "_I've stopped now, but I can't answer for him though!_" he sniped, jerking his head towards the main deck.

Sp: "_Where… where is Ar… chie?_" she flustered, looking worriedly towards the door where Jack stood unmoving, his arms crossed against his chest.

Sp: "_In his cabin_," Jack assured her with a smile. Sp: "_Nothing ter worry about, eh? Now, Sebastian,_" he sighed facing his brother-in-law, "_what are we going to do about this weddin'?_"

Sp: "_What wedding?_" Zi protested.

"Sp: "_The wedding you an' lover boy here are goin' ter have if we're to have any sort of peace again!"_ Jack explained.

Sp: "_You have no right to tell me what to do, Jack_!" Sebastian gasped, rounding on the pirate. Sp: "_I'm not a bloody cabin boy_!"

Zi rose from the window seat, grabbing Sebastian's hands, worried that he would even fight with Jack. Sp: "_Stop arguing… please…_" she begged, starting to cry again. Sp: "_Please, Seb…_"

Sebastian glowered at Jack who merely shrugged and grinned. Sp: "_So make th' lady happy an' stop arguin', Sebastian__**,**_" he teased.

Zi turned on Jack. Sp: "_Why is our business yours? This is between me and Seb_!" She paled as she realised she had chided Jack in his own cabin.

Sp: "_When a crewman of mine nearly gets throttled on m' own ship, then I'm afraid it becomes m' business,_" Jack insisted.

Sp: "_You cannot make us!_" she protested, although from her tone she was beginning to have doubts.

Sp: "_No, you can't_," Sebastian added, backing Zi. Sp: "_Come on, Zi, it's time to leave…_"

Sp: "_He can't… can he?_" Zi worried, letting Sebastian take her hand as she looked uncertainly towards Jack. Sp: "_And why did you throttle Ar…chie?_"

Sp: "_No-one can make us do anything_," Sebastian assured her, squeezing her hand. Sp: "_And Archie damn well deserved it, and that you can't deny, Jack!_"

Zi looked sadly at Jack. Sp: "_I will not come here again_," she offered. Sp: "_Then there will be no trouble…_"

Sp: "_Of course yer will, lass_," Jack insisted. Sp: "_There won't be any trouble again, will there?"_ He looked pointedly at Sebastian.

Sp: "_Hey! I didn't start this! He came at me unprovoked!_" Sebastian protested, leading Zi past Jack to the doorway of the cabin, stopping in surprise as he faced his sister on the other side. "Mab!"

"Seb!" she greeted, wondering at the atmosphere she could sense.

"We were just leaving," Sebastian explained.

"Were you… oh…" She looked at him in disappointment, wondering at Zi's red-rimmed eyes. "I'd have come back sooner if I'd have known. Won't you at least stay for an ale? Or some of Jack's rum?" she tempted, smiling.

"No," Sebastian insisted brusquely. "Why don't you come across to the Mary Gale and I'll meet you there? I want off this ship as soon as I can!"

"What's going on?" she demanded, planting herself firmly in front of him.

"Nothing… apart from bloody Archie assaulting me!" Sebastian replied.

"And you nearly throttlin' him," Jack added.

Mab pushed her brother back into the cabin, locking the door behind her. "Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" she demanded, pocketing the key.

"Zi is pregant and he thinks we should marry," Sebastian retorted, jerking his thumb towards Jack. "In fact, everyone thinks that we should marry other than bloody Archie!"

"But that's great news!" Mab beamed after only a momentary pause. "Are you?" She embraced Zi who awkwardly returned her hug. Mab turned to hug her brother, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know!" he protested. "We haven't even discussed it and yet the world and his dog are telling us how to live our bloody lives!"

Mab took a step back, her expression hurt. "And have I, brother?" she demanded.

"No! No, of course you haven't," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I thought everyone would be happy and that maybe this would bridge things between me and Archie a little… how wrong can you be?"

"So, is Archie not happy?" she frowned, looking to Jack and then back to her brother. "I know you and he don't get on, but surely…"

"He punched me as soon as we boarded," Sebastian explained. "Things got a little… heated."

"An understatement!" Jack snorted.

"So… do you want to marry Zi?" she asked. "And, more importantly in my eyes, does Zi want to marry a grumpy bastard like you?" she teased. She looked to Jack. "Can you imagine having to wake up to that face each morning?" she shuddered.

"I think that is for me and Zi to discuss in private, don't you?" Sebastian snapped.

Mab looked at her brother in surprise. "Well then I guess you'd better go then!" she retorted angrily, unlocking the door and storming off.

"Mab!" Sebastian protested, throwing his hands in the air before hurrying after her. It: "_Would you accept me telling you and Jack what to do, or asking questions about your personal relationship_?"

It: "_He told me you had a little chat with him_," she retorted, turning on him and angrily pushing him away. It: "_Something about his intentions_!"

It: "_That was me doing what a loving father would have done_!" Sebastian insisted. It: "_And being as we didn't have one of those…_"

It: "_So it is different when the boot is on the other foot, is it_?" she countered. It: "_Sometimes you are such a cacchio, Sebastian Allerton! What is your problem? She is bearing your child, either by design or accident, I know not and nor do I care! Stop being such a grumpy, bad tempered bastard!_"

It: "_I've only just found out myself! Zi wasn't sure, and then was worried I would be angry! I came here three times to try to tell you but I wish I hadn't bloody bothered now!"_

Mab slapped him hard across the face, storming off. "You take Zi back an' I'll calm m' wife down," Jack sighed, having escorted a tearful Zi from the cabin. "You certainly know to liven m' ship up!"

"It was never my intention, believe me!" Sebastian snapped, past humour as he led Zi to the bosun's chair.

Zi pushed Sebastian away from her. Sp: "_Stop!_" she shouted at him. Sp: "_Just stop!"_

Sebastian looked in astonishment at her burst of anger for he had never heard her even raise her voice before and now he felt guilty. Sp: "_I'm sorry, Zi_," he apologised, reaching for her.

Zi pulled back, turning to Jack. Sp: "_I stay_?" she asked quietly. Sp: "_I wish to live ashore and stop the arguments…_"

Sp: "_What? No!_" Sebastian gasped, but Zi ignored him, looking to Jack.

Sp: "_Not up ter me, Missy,_" Jack apologised, holding his hands up in surrender. He was about the only one Sebastian had not argued with that day and he wanted to try to keep it that way.

Sp: "_Zi, I promise there will be no more fights… I'm sorry_," Sebastian pleaded, reaching for her hand.

Sp: "_No,_" Zi replied quietly, turning and heading for the stairs of the ship.

Sp: "_Sorry, luv, but Swain isn't going ter be seein' anyone fer a while_," Jack insisted. Sp: "An' _yer place is with yer man_."

Zi stopped, looking at Jack in disbelief. Sp: "_I… I cannot stay?"_ she worried.

Sp: "_Yer can visit whenever yer like, but no, yer cannot stay," _Jack regretfully informed her.

Zi looked at him in stunned silence before walking back the other way to the bosun's chair, struggling in to it.

"Thank you, Jack," Sebastian nodded as he helped Zi into the chair. "I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble…"

"Yer an Allerton," Jack reasoned, nodding to some men nearby to help haul Zi aloft and over the ship's rail. "Yer can't help it."

88888


	140. The Fall

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything it belongs to Disney, all else is mine. I make no profit from this other than pleasure and the joy of an occasional review – hint!

**Chapter 140 – The Fall**

Sebastian took up the oars, eager to get away from the pirate ship and to take stock of what had happened. Zi's refusal of him and her wanting to stay on board with Archie had shaken him to the core and he was not sure how to handle it. "I'm sorry, Zi… I didn't mean for any of that to happen," he apologised.

Zi nodded, not looking him in the eyes, her own eyes glued to her hands which were clasped on her lap.

"You don't really want to stay with him, do you?" he asked hesitantly, almost fearing the answer. "I promise I'll never argue with him again, no matter what he says or does…"

"I… I don't know," Zi replied. "I… I don't know anything at the moment…"

Sebastian nodded, partially relieved she had not said yes. He threw up the mooring line to Rufus as they bumped against the hull of the Tarantara and the chair quickly appeared over the side. He helped Zi into it, signallying those on board to haul her up as he climbed alongside her.

Zi struggled from the chair as soon as her feet hit the deck, ignoring the puzzled glances of Rufus and Benedick.

"Come on," Sebastian urged, taking her arm and guiding her towards their cabin. "Things will be better in the morning…"

But Zi pulled her arm from his and turned in the opposite direction, heading towards the stairwell.

"Zi! Zi! Where are you going?" he cried, hurrying after her.

"To bed," she replied, making her way down the stairs.

"But…" Sebastian flustered as she reached the bottom of the stairwell. Turning sharply right, she entered Mab's cabin, shutting the door before he could follow her and turning the key that had been left in the lock. "Zi!" Sebastian gasped, standing open mouthed on the outer side of the door. "Zi, let me in! We need to talk!"

"No," she replied, her voice waivering. "In the morning. Not now."

"But Zi!" Sebastian protested. "I've said sorry!"

Zi did not answer, but he could hear her weeping. He stood there, his head resting against the door, feeling helpless as he heard her sobs. "How the hell did it turn out like this?" he muttered aloud. "Zi, please open the door," he urged, but she neither moved nor spoke. After a while he sank down, sitting on the deck with his back against the door as he tried to figure out just how he could make it up to Zi. He realised that although he had constantly told her she was free, he was still used to her complicity and her actions had left him at a loss. He had no idea what to do.

88888

"Zi…" Sebastian called softly, knocking on the cabin door. "Are you awake?" He was relieved to hear movement within the cabin. The key turned slowly and the door opened. Zi looked up at him, still red-eyed, the blanket scrunched on the floor and, from the look of her, he doubted she had slept at all, knowing how frightened she was of being below the waterline on the ship. "I see you slept as well as I did," he mused ruefully. "I missed you."

He reached for her hand, but she turned, picking up the blanket now that she could see and folding it neatly before placing it back onto the bunk. "I got a little sleep," she evaded, although to be fair, she thought she had spent most of the night crying.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian apologised. "I swear to you that it won't happen again, all right?"

Zi nodded. "If you say so…"

"Zi?" Sebastian frowned, knowing from her tone that she did not believe him. "We need to talk, sort things out properly."

"For who? For you? For me? For Ar… chie? I am like a bone and you are the dogs… fighting," she protested.

"For us!" he insisted. "I know I haven't treated you fairly, but I meant what I said about no more fights – even if it means never setting foot on the Pearl again!"

Zi looked at him, doubt clear in her eyes. "I please you, he is angry. I please him and you are angry. I can't…" She shut her eyes trying to find the word she wanted in any language.

"Win?" Sebastian suggested.

Zi shook her head. "Stay," she corrected.

"Stay?" he echoed, horror written on his face. "What do you mean you can't stay?"

"If I stay it will not change," she insisted. "I could find a job, I know how to clean…"

"No!" Sebastian gasped. "I want you to stay! I will keep out of Archie's way, I promise, Zi!"

"I do not know," she answered doubtfully. "I… I cannot cope with now…"

"Do you really want to live ashore?" he whispered, tears springing in his eyes as the fear of losing her hit him. "Here, in Tortuga?"

"Not here!" she worried, her red-rimmed eyes going wide.

"All right, all right," he soothed, breathing a sigh of relief for that at least. "I'll ask Jack where would be the best place for you if you want? He knows the area best."

Zi nodded, not having expected him to agree so rapidly and not sure if she had wanted him to. The ease of his acceptance made her doubt his affection for her and the worm of doubt she had been fretting about all night kept gnawing. "I need to help Solomon," she insisted, knowing it would soon be breakfast time."

"Solomon can do it himself today," Sebastian assured her. "We need to talk properly, come on."

"I…" Zi began to protest, but she followed him towards the stairs, rubbing her eyes as she climbed.

Suddenly Zi cried out in alarm, her foot slipping and she found herself tumbling back down the stairs, banging her head on the deck as she landed, knocking herself out cold.

"Zi!" Sebastian gasped, launching himself down the stairs and kneeling beside her. "Oh, God…" She was unconscious and even in the dim light at the bottom of the stairs, he could see that she was bleeding.

"Ben!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Rufus! Anyone!"

Sounds of feet pounding on the deck above could be heard. "What the…" Enrique called, peering down the stairs,

"What?" Rufus only a few moments behind him. "Are you all right?" Others that were on board crowded around.

"Zi's hurt," Sebastian called as he leaned over, checking to see that she was breathing. "She fell!"

Those above pressed together, trying to get down the stairs. "Is she…" Enrique called worriedly.

"She's breathing," Sebastian sighed, cradling her head in his lap. "Fetch Cotton from the Pearl… she needs his help!" He looked down at her worriedly. "Zi…" he murmured.

The press of those above cleared as they hurried to the boat. "I'll go," Rufus insisted, beating the others to the ship's side and scrambling over.

Zi did not stir. There was a lump the size of an egg on the back of her head and the skin had been cut by the impact. Blood marked his hand. Sebastian stood, awkwardly scooping her up in his arms and carrying her up the stairs to his cabin, laying her gently on the bunk, all the time his stomach churning with fear.

88888

The cabin door flew open as Archie dived into the master cabin, closely followed by Ned Cotton. "Later, boy!" he snapped as Sebastian glared at him. "What happened?"

"She fell down the stairs," Sebastian explained. "I don't know how…"

"What?" Archie gasped, almost being shoved into the doorpost by the pirate ship's doctor as he made his way past.

"Is she… will she…" Archie looked in alarm at her still form.

"She's still breathing, but she's lost a lot of blood," Sebastian worried as he looked to the rough bandage that he had torn from one of their sheets, already red with blood. "She will be all right, won't she?" he fretted, looking to Ned. "And the baby?"

Ned pointed to Zi and nodded, then to her stomach. He waved his hand in an undecided motion.

"Bloody hell," Sebastian gasped, turning away in despair and covering his face with his hands.

Archie walked to the other side of the cabin, unable to face the diagnosis himself as Ned removed the hastily applied bandage then expertly stemmed the bleeding; it was one thing at least you learned how on a pirate ship. He bound her head with a fresh piece of cloth and scrambled back off the bunk, pointing to Sebastian's eyes and then to Zi.

"Yes, I'll watch her," Sebastian nodded as Ned looked at him sympathetically before heading off. "You're… you're welcome to stay," he offered Archie, knowing how close they had both come to losing her.

"I…" Archie looked at Sebastian suspiciously. "I am?"

"Yes," Sebastian sighed, pulling a chair over to the bunk and sitting on it. "I may hate your guts, but she's your daughter and one we are both going to lose if we carry on like this."

"What do you mean?" Archie frowned. "And I still think you're a shit!"

"She's on about wanting to live ashore – not here though. So I won't see her as often as I want and you might not see her at all if it's somewhere the Pearl can't make berth…"

Archie looked at the younger man in disbelief. "You put her up to this?" he demanded.

"Me?" Sebastian protested. "Did you not hear what I just said? I would only see her every few months or so! Do you really think I want that?"

"What do yer intend t' do about it then?" Archie grumbled sourly.

"I've said that I'd ask Jack where the best place would be for her to go, but I'm hoping to talk her out of it long before we find somewhere," Sebastian explained.

"An' how d' yer propose to do that?" Archie snorted. "If she's like her mother, once she's made her mind up, an entire mule team couldn't drag her in th' other direction!"

"Oh great!" Sebastian muttered, rolling his eyes. "Do… do you want some breakfast and ale while you are here? It could be some time before she wakes…"

"An ale'd be nice," Archie agreed as Sebastian rose and walked over to a cupboard, bringing out two bottles. "But what are yer going t' do about it?" he demanded, taking the proffered bottle. "She can't live ashore! Not if it ain't Tortuga!"

"She's not living in Tortuga," Sebastian insisted. "She doesn't want to live in Tortuga. We were talking about when she fell…"

"Well yer'll have t' persuade her!" Archie pressed. "We'll have t' persuade her!"

"We?" Sebastian mused, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Yes, we'll have to persuade her." He reasoned that only by working together did the two of them stand a chance. They had begrudgingly done so when searching for her in San Juan, maybe they could do so again.

"I am not losin' my daughter just because I can't visit her!" Archie vowed. "It's taken me too long t' find her!" He looked to the younger man. "So… what are yer going to do?"

"Talk, damn it! I've already said that I would!" Sebastian snapped. "But if she really wants to live ashore then I'll… we'll have to respect her wishes and make sure it is somewhere safe for her and us!"

"Yes, but she's been livin' with yer…" Archie pressed. "Surely yer know a way to talk her around?"

"I haven't had to talk her around until now," Sebastian confessed as he looked at her on the bunk. "I suppose I've taken things for granted too much," he murmured, more to himself.

"Well, what would make her want t' stay then?" Archie demanded.

"Us not to argue!" Sebastian retorted. "But I can't see that happening unless we avoid each other like the plague!"

"I can be civil, damn it!" Archie hissed. "An' even here with you would be better than not bein' able t' see her at all! I am not losin' her again!" He looked hopefully at Sebastian. "Tortuga can be nice," he offered. "I could see t' some men t' watch her…"

"She hates pirates," Sebastian shrugged. "Sorry." He sighed, thinking. "We'll wait until she's well enough to talk and then sort it out with her," he suggested. "But we'll have to agree that we won't fight any more… or at least not in front of Zi."

"I can be civil if yer can," Archie repeated, snapping.

"Yes? And punching me as soon as I stepped aboard the Pearl was very civil," he muttered, watching closely as Zi whimpered in her sleep.

"Yer th' one that got her pregnant!" Archie accused. "What are yer goin' t' do about that, eh?"

"It was always my intention to marry her," Sebastian insisted. "I… I just hadn't got around to arranging it – or asking her," he confessed a little shamefacedly.

"Or me fer m' permission!" Archie countered.

"Ah… and that," Sebastian agreed, frowning as he realised that it would be prudent to have the pirate's permission. "Do I have it?"

Archie looked at him sourly. "If it means I won't lose m' daughter," he conceded, looking towards his daughter, thinking she was beginning to stir. "I'll see m'self out."

"Thank you, Archie," Sebastian nodded as the pirate turned to leave.

"As long as I don't have t' see yer, there's no problem," Archie replied.

88888

Zi started, jumping awake with a gasp that was instantly followed by a hiss and a whimper. She could see she was in the bunk but had no recollection of how she had got there, nor why her head hurt so much. She reached her hand up.

"It's all right," Sebastian soothed, reaching across and stroking her forehead. "You had a fall…"

Zi jumped again, not having realised he was there. "I… fell?" she frowned, trying to sit up and turning around to look at him.

"Hey, lie back down," Sebastian cautioned, stopping her from sitting up. "You need to rest."

To her surprise, she did not feel like protesting. "I…" She looked in horror at the blankets, realising there was blood on them.

"It doesn't matter," Sebastian assured her, catching her gaze. "They can be washed another time. Now you stay where you are or I'll tie you to the bunk!"

For a moment she looked at him wide-eyed until she reminded herself that it was Sebastian and he was likely teasing. "Don't…" she pleaded. "I'll stay."

"You know I wouldn't," he chuckled. "And I don't intend going anywhere." He took her hand, kissing it. "You gave us all quite a fright," he cautioned, smiling as relief flooded through him as she seemed to be all right.

"Us?" she frowned, her hand reaching to the bandage on her head.

"Me and the troupe," Sebastian explained. "And not to mention Archie."

"Ar… chie!" She looked around in a panic. "No fighting… please…"

"No, we did not fight," he assured her with a wry smile. "We called a truce."

"Promise?" she pressed, looking at him doubtfully.

"I swear to you," he vowed. "I'll never do anything to upset you.

She smiled, a mite uncertainly, but she looked relieved, easing herself back down onto the pillows.

"Can I get you anything?" Sebastian offered, relieved to see her rest.

Zi looked at him in surprise, not expecting him to wait on her. "M… may I have some water?" she asked.

"Of course," Sebastian chuckled, going to the main cabin and pouring her a beaker of water from the pitcher that Solomon had left for her.

Zi eased herself up again, reaching to take the mug from Sebastian. "Thank you," she smiled.

"I'll get Cotton to come and look at you again later," he promised, sitting back down and watching her. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" she puzzled. "It was not your fault I fell…"

"No, but it was partly my fault what happened yesterday," he admitted.

"But you have promised it will not happen again," she insisted. "And you said Ar… chie said the same."

"But you still felt the need to sleep in Mab's cabin," he reminded her.

"I… I wanted to think," she explained.

"Yes," he agreed. "And I had plenty of time to think as well." He looked at her, his gaze uncertain. "What do you want, Zi? Do you truly want to live ashore?"

Zi looked down at her empty mug, shaking her head.

"Thank God for that!" he exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief. "I don't want you to live ashore either, and neither does Archie." He paused. "What do you want then? What do you want from me?"

Zi looked at him in puzzlement. "No… no fighting," she replied.

"No fighting," he promised, crossing his heart. "What else? Do you…"

"Do I what?" she puzzled.

Sebastian sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I should have asked you this before," he admitted. "Do you… want to get married?"

"But Archie said no," she frowned.

"He has said we can marry. He has given his… blessing," Sebastian assured her.

"He has?" She blinked in surprise.

"Yes," Sebastian nodded, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "So, do you want to marry me?"

"Do you want me to?" she worried. "Is this about what the others were insisting on?"

"Yes, they think that I'm doing wrong by you if we don't," he explained. "But they are not important – it's what you want that is. If you don't want to get married, then I'll abide by that."

"You won't make me live ashore?" she worried, knowing that once married he would have the legal right to tell her what to do.

"I won't make you do anything," he assured her. "You… you don't want to get married, do you?"

"I… I want to know why you want to marry me," she insisted.

"Because I love you, because you're carrying my child… why else would I want to marry you?" Sebastian replied earnestly.

"I don't know, that is why I asked," Zi explained.

"What are you afraid of, Zi?" Sebastian pressed, worried that she had evaded giving him an answer, fearing that the answer might be a no when she eventually made her response.

"Nothing," Zi insisted, shaking her head. "If… if you truly love me, then I will marry you…" Her voice trailed off to barely a whisper.

"Zi, you didn't answer my question," Sebastian frowned. "Are you afraid of me, afraid that this will make things worse between me and Archie?"

"No," she replied. "I am not afraid."

"Then why the hesitation?" he pressed. "I do truly love you, you should know that by now, and I'll never make you do anything you don't want to."

"I wanted to know your reasons," she explained. "And not that you were asking because you felt you should ask."

"I had always planned on asking you," Sebastian confessed. "I just never seemed to get around to it… I'm sorry."

Zi nodded. "M… may I get up now?" she asked. She still felt a little dizzy, but hated lying in the bunk.

"No," he insisted, smiling at her. "You're staying right where you are until Cotton has seen you again. I can come and hold you, if you like?"

"But… the bed is dirty," she worried.

"That's all right," he shrugged, pulling the covers back and climbing in, sliding his arm beneath Zi and pulling her to him. "It doesn't matter." Zi gingerly put her head on his chest, wishing her pounding headache would go. Sebastian stroked her hair, making soothing noises. Barely a few minutes later, her soft breathing assured him she was asleep.

88888


	141. Dolly's

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything it belongs to Disney, all else is mine. I make no profit from this other than pleasure and the joy of an occasional review – hint!

**Chapter 141 – Dolly's**

Zi looked around her, wondering if she would ever get used to the pirate town and be able to go shopping there alone as Mab did, totally unworried by the pirates; she doubted it. She smiled a little nervously at Sebastian, glad that he was there with her.

"Are you all right?" he enquired, noticing the worried look in her eyes. "There won't be any trouble."

Zi nodded. "I just don't like it here," she explained. "They scare me."

"They scare me too," he playfully confessed, kissing the top of her head.

Zi slipped her hand into his, trying to ignore the looks she was getting. She wished that she was not wearing her mother's dress for it made her stand out even more, but the blue dress was still drying from where she had washed the bloodstains from it. Although she was used to being different, here the stares made her more anxious than in supposedly law-abiding towns.

"Wh… where to?" she asked.

"The market?" Sebastian suggested, leading the way up the hill.

Zi walked closely to him, wondering what he intended to buy and why he had wanted her to come along.

Sebastian led on, nodding and calling to various people he had come to know in the town, stopping outside a run-down shop that Jack had told him about. "Let's go in here," he grinned, opening the door.

"What's in here?" Zi puzzled, following him in.

"You'll see…" He had been grateful for Jack telling him of this place, run by an old acquainance of his, the ill-kept exterior belying the contents within.

"Ah, you must be Sebastian?" the jeweller enquired, nodding at the young couple. "Jack told me to expect you."

"J… Jack?" Zi looked at Sebastian in confusion.

"I have already sorted out a selection for you to choose from," Samuel Pardew smiled, placing a tray filled with various rings onto the counter. "I wasn't sure of th' lass's size, but I can always adjust one if necessary."

Zi looked at what he had placed upon the counter, turning to Sebastian in amazement. "B… but…" she stuttered. The rings all looked very expensive to her eyes.

"If we are getting married, we're going to need rings," Sebastian winked, enjoying the look of shock on her face.

"But… they are all so…" She stumbled for the right word. "Grand!"

"You're worth it," he whispered into her ear. "Now, have a look and see which you like."

Zi shook her head. "They're too grand," she insisted, knowing she would be terrified of losing any of them.

"No they're not," he insisted. "I like this one…" He picked up a simple engraved gold band to show her.

"It… it is pretty," she conceded. "But too pricey!"

"No, it is not," he repeated, shaking his head and smiling. "You're not having a ring made of tin! Now choose, or I'll choose for you!"

Zi looked at the tray. "Any?" she asked doubtfuly.

"Any," he chuckled, putting his arm around her waist and hugging her to him. "And then I'll choose mine."

Zi looked at the rings. She still thought they were all too grand, but Sebastian had insisted and she did not feel up to arguing. "I… I like that one," she indicated, pointing to a simple band which was adorned with a modest-sized ruby. She liked the red stone, thinking it matched her mother's dress. "May I have that one?" she asked quietly.

"Of course you can," Sebastian smiled. "Try it on."

A mite uncertainly, she reached for it, frowning briefly before slipping it on the correct finger. It was slightly loose, but not overly so."

"Are we all decided then?" Samuel asked cheerily. "Don't fret, I can easily adjust that to fit, lass." He looked to Sebastian. "Right, now fer th' gentleman's ring.."

He brought up a much smaller selection, mostly ornate pirate's rings. Sebastian pulled a face at them before spotting a simple broad gold band, slipping it onto his finger and nodding as he found it fitted. "You like this one?" he asked Zi.

"It is nice," she nodded. "But… but you are the one that has to wear it."

"That's us all done then," Sebastian grinned. "How much do I owe you?"

"Do yer want me t' write it down?" Samuel asked, making a mark on a piece of paper and handing it to Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded and fished out a leather pouch, counting out the coins and handing them to the jeweller, making sure that Zi could not see how much he was handing over, knowing she would only worry.

"Is… is that all you wanted?" Zi asked after Sebastian had finished talking with the jeweller on having her ring made slightly smaller.

"It's the main reason I wanted you here," he chuckled, walking out onto the street with her. "But let's go and look around the market and see what else I can spend my coins on!"

"But you have already spent so much!" she gasped.

Sebastian merely shrugged and carried on walking in the direction of the market, chuckling as he spotted Mab up ahead. He had not seen his sister since they had argued on board the Black Pearl. "Mab!" he called.

Mab stopped and turned around, her eyes narrowing as she saw him. "In a better mood are we today?"

Zi stepped back, not having faced Mab's temper before, but to Sebastian it was water off a duck's back. "Much," he nodded wryly. "I'm sorry we argued."

"As long as you are," she glared, before her lips twitched and she started laughing. "You're still a cacchio!" she accused.

"I'm an Allerton," he shrugged, letting go of Zi's hand to embrace his sister. "And you're still a bossy madame!"

"I'm a Sparrow!" she retorted. "So am I allowed to add my congratulations now, or will you get all huffy on me?"

"I might… I might not," he winked, taking Zi's hand again. "We've just bought the rings."

Mab kicked his ankle. "Congratulations, Zi," she smiled as if she had done nothing untoward.

"Ow! That hurt!" he protested, aiming a playful clout at her.

"Not as much as what I'm about to do," she smirked, taking his purse before he could protest. "From what I hear, poor Zi only has one dress and that fine one to hear name! You treat her scandalously, brother! Now bugger off back to the ship and the two of us will spend your money… and Jack's" she winked, taking Zi's arm and starting to lead her away.

"Seb…" Zi flustered, unsure about what was happening.

"You'll be all right," he assured Zi. "Just make sure I have some money left at the end of it, sister dear!"

"A copper monteverdi and not a coin less!" she taunted, disappearing into the crowd.

"Oh great!" he groaned, although still grinning. "I haven't even got enough for an ale now!"

"So go home!" Mab's voice taunted, laughing as the two women disappeared into the crowds.

Zi looked over her shoulder as Sebastian was lost to her sight, unsure if she wanted to go shopping with his sister or not, but the tall woman seemed to be intent on giving her no choice in the matter.

"Don't worry," Mab smiled, catching her anxious glance. "Seb wouldn't want to come into the dress shops anyway… trust me!"

"But my dress is fine," Zi insisted. "And I have this one too!" she added, indicating her fine oriental dress.

"Two dresses?" Mab spluttered. "You can't live with just two dresses!" Mab laughed, her smile tempered as she remembered a time when she did not have a dress at all except for performing in.

"Mab! Mab! Wait for me!" Bethan cried, barging through the crowds as she saw Mab. She paused as she spotted Zi. "Hello," she added. "Where are you two going?"

"We're spending Seb's money," Mab confided, chuckling as she linked her other arm with Bethan. "And who else should I spend Jack's money with but my two soon to be sister-in-laws!" Once Sebastian's proposal had been announced, Lucius had realised he had little option but to ask Bethan.

"Ooo, I can't wait!" Bethan giggled excitedly, already looking forward to her own nuptuals. "Are you nervous, Zi?"

"No, I am not nervous," Zi replied. Relieved was probably closer to the mark, for it meant that Sebastian and her father had ceased their arguments.

"Zi here was just insisting that her blue dress and that one is enough for her," Mab sighed before looking at Bethan, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Dolly's?"

"Dolly's!" Bethan nodded, grinning in delight and skipping happily along. "I'm sure my father won't mind a bit more on his tab!"

"Or Jack!" Mab laughed.

"Is Dolly's an expensive shop?" Zi worried.

Mab paused, looking into Seb's purse. "Don't worry, Seb can afford it," she insisted.

"Tough if he can't!" Bethan laughed, smiling as she realised she could not hold a straight face whilst teasing Zi. "No, don't worry. Dolly's shop isn't that expensive."

"But Seb bought two rings today," Zi explained. "I would not want to spend much…"

"Believe me, Zi, between Jack and the St Augustine Six, they could probably buy most of Tortuga, so don't you worry about money!"

"St Augustine Six?" Zi puzzled.

"It was when the troupe split with my father," Mab explained. "Seb, Luc, Ben, Perry, Matthew and Rufus found their own ship and returned to the Caribbean."

Zi nodded, the hierarchy of the ship becoming clearer to her.

"Dolly's" Mab declared with a grin, steering the two other women through the doorway and into the shop.

"Ah, Mistress Sparrow!" Dolly beamed. "What can I do f' yer?"

"We're here to make the men wince," Mab announced. "Zi needs some dresses, and so does Bethan, and I'm sure Jack will not want me to feel left out…" She winked conspiratorily with Bethan.

"Yer lucky I had a number of new batches in last week then from Kennedy an' Luggasy, aren't yer," she cackled, beckoning them closer.

"As long as they weren't from Jack," Mab chuckled, "or he'll be telling me to trawl the hold each time!"

"Come on then!" Bethan urged excitedly. "Let's be seein' 'em!"

"Zi first!" Mab insisted. "Poor lass needs them more than you!"

"I… I can wait…" Zi insisted.

"No," Mab insisted. "You first!" She turned to Dolly. "She'll need some workable dresses and then something fine, eh?"

"I have just th' things," Dolly nodded, her experienced eye sizing Zi with a frown before disappearing into a small room at the back of the shop. "Although between th' three of yer, yer are going t' be a bugger t' clothe. You tall an' her short…" she continued.

"An' me red hair which don't go with nothing!" Bethan finished for her, laughing.

"Give me bleedin' nightmares – all of yer," Dolly chuckled as she sorted through a number of battered chests, picking out a number of dresses. "These are really children's dresses," she explained apologetically, holding up a few. "But yer are so slight… for now." News of the brawl on the Black Pearl, and the reasons for it, had spread like wildfire through the pirate town.

Zi looked at the dresses in shock. She had thought that the dresses Sebastian had bought her were fine until her father had insisted they were not, but these were even finer than she could imagine. "Do you have anything plainer?" she worried.

"Bloody hell!" Mab laughed. "You'll be dressing in sackcloth next! Those aren't expensive, I promise you, Zi!"

Zi looked at the dresses, mesmirised by the colours of the dresses; green, plum, red and soft yellow. They were all front lacing and the colours were entrancing.

"Try them on," Mab urged, ushering Zi towards the small back room.

"All of them!" Zi gasped.

"If they all fit!" Mab laughed as Dolly followed Zi into the room.

Zi looked awkwardly at Dolly before starting to unbutton her mother's dress. Although Sebastian had bought her an undershift with her two dresses, it did not fit beneath the fine silk dress and so she had been unable to wear it. If she had known she was going to be trying dresses on, she would not have worn the red dress.

"Hang on," Dolly smiled. "I think I have an undershift that might do for th' fitting…" She reached into another chest. "'Tis a beautiful dress that," she smiled, reaching out to finger the fine dress as Zi took it off and carefully lay it to one side.

"Yes," Zi replied. "It was my mother's…"

"Yer lucky it survived in such good condition," Dolly insisted, helping Zi into the plum coloured cotton dress.

"Ar… chie kept it," Zi explained.

"Bloody hell – never would 'ave believed it of him!" Dolly laughed.

"Well?" Mab called from the shop. "Do they all fit! Show us one!"

"I may have another upstairs," Dolly offered as Zi walked consciously out in the deep plum dress.

"You know your sizing, I'll give you that, Dolly!" Mab laughed.

"Cor! Seb won't keep his hands off yer in that!" Bethan laughed. "Here's hoping Dolly has one that'll have the same effect on Luc!"

Zi coloured at Bethan's ribald comments, hurrying back to the changing room.

"Well?" Dolly asked as she returned, holding up a peacock blue silk dress edged with lace to Mab.

"Perfect!" Mab beamed. "Seb'll take all five," she added in a quiet voice, but not quiet enough that Zi could not hear her from the other room.

"B… but…" Zi gasped, looking worried once more.

"Just put it on!" Mab urged.

Zi, frowning, did so, although Dolly had to assist her for the laces of this particular dress tied up the back. "Well?" she worried, emerging once more into the shop.

"You have to get married in that!" Bethan exclaimed.

"No," Zi insisted. "I wish to marry in my mother's dress."

"Fair enough," Bethan reasoned. "But I want the finest one that Dolly has for my wedding!"

"Perhaps you should wear that tonight for Seb?" Mab suggested, chuckling. "It'll soften the blow of spending all this money."

"Perhaps not the yellow?" Zi asked, looking to Mab. She had not liked the colour against her skin and did not feel the dress was right for her. She would liked to have reduce the number further, but she had a feeling that Sebastian's sister would not be swayed.

"All right," Mab conceded as Zi returned to the room to change back into the oriental dress. "The three and that one, Dolly!"

Zi fretted at how much Mab was spending, not realising that Sebastian was well used to his sister's ways.

"Me next!" Bethan pleaded.

"Go on then," Mab chuckled, pushing the younger woman forward.

"I want one as fine as that last one!" Bethan insisted, determined not to be outshone by the slight oriental girl, although it was not in her nature to be bitchy about it.

"Let's see what I've got then," Dolly smiled, hurrying back upstairs to where she kept her finest and most expensive dresses, shortly returning with another silk dress, this time of such a dark green that it looked almost black.

"Gimme!" Bethan squealed with delight.

"Patience!" Dolly sighed, batting away her grasping hands. "Let me have a sit down whilst you go an' get your dress off, my legs aren't as young as they used to be!"

Bethan hurried into the changing room and quickly shedding her working dress.

"If you have one in a different colour, it would be a fine wedding dress," Mab prompted, winking at Zi. "Can't have Luc getting off too lightly, can we!"

"N… no," Zi replied, still unsure about the shopping expedition.

"Well, Dolly?" Mab pressed. "Any other dresses as fine as that?"

"One…" Dolly called as she helped Bethan into the dark green dress. "A creamy yellow – came in the same batch as this one so is likely from the same woman…"

"Well this one fits!" Bethan announced, emerging from the room and giving them an excited twirl. "Can I try the other?"

"Give my old legs a chance," Dolly chided, yet again climbing up to her special store. A few moments later she returned, the creamy yellow dress carried carefully in her arms.

Bethan squealed again with delight, and yet another time when the dress also fitted.

"Well that's you two sorted," Mab smiled, enjoying herself immensely. "Now it's my turn!" She turned to Dolly. "Something to make Jack lose his breath," she laughed. "And I don't just mean the price, Dolly!"

"Well, I have just th' thing fer yer," Dolly grinned. "As soon as I saw it, I thought of yer."

"And you didn't' send a message to the ship?" Mab teased. "Tut! Tut!"

"I knew yer'd be in sooner or later," Dolly winked, making her way slowly back up the stairs, this time returning with a large box. "Whoever this was for, they're going to be mighty upset not to receive it," she remarked, putting the box down on the counter and carefully lifting out the dress.

Mab gasped at the red silk dress of the brightest red she had ever seen, knowing the low neckline and tapered waist would hug her body. "Sold!" she grinned, not even bothering to try it on for she trusted Dolly's judgement and knowledge of her size from previous purchases. "Now," she grinned as Dolly nodded, putting the dress back in the box, "that was three three plain dresses for Zi, one silk dress for Zi, two fine silk dresses for Miss Impatience and that one for me!"

"Anythin' else while yer here?" Dolly asked hopefully.

Mab paused, as if thinking of something. "No," she chuckled. "Not for now, although perhaps you could send the bill to Captain Sparrow?"

"But… but you said Seb…" Zi flustered in shock.

"Oh, we'll spend his money easily enough," Mab laughed as Dolly wrapped the younger women's dresses up and placed them safely within two hessian sacks.

"Thanks," Bethan grinned, thankful that the fine dresses would not be billed to her father. "Although Pa might want to pay for th' lemony one… tradition an' all that!"

"If he does, just send word out to Jack," Mab suggested.

"I will do," Bethan nodded. "But I'd better hurry and head to the Bride. Pa was expecting me an hour ago," she laughed. "But he's used to my timekeeping!"

"See you later!" Mab smiled, kissing her friend on the cheek as they parted before picking up her boxed dress.

Zi carefully carried the sack of dresses out of the shop. "Wh… where next?" she worried, looking around.

"The market!" Mab decided, threading her free arm through Zi's and leading the way as if she did not have a care in the world.

88888


	142. The Market

Usual disclaimers: If you recognise anything it belongs to Disney, all else is mine. I make no profit from this other than pleasure and the joy of an occasional review – hint!

**Chapter 142 – The Market**

Zi followed Mab through the streets to the market, her short legs sometimes having a hard time keeping up with Mab's long legs, especially as Mab was wearing breeches.

"Now…" Mab muttered, pausing by a stall. "You'll need some ribbons to go with those dresses and, if I recall Seb's sheets, some new bedding!"

"I…" Zi worried as Mab browsed.

"We haven't even spent a penny of Seb's purse yet," Mab insisted, plucking a number of ribbons from the overhead rail. "And if he was carrying this much, not counting the cost of the rings, it means he was going to spend it anyway!" She paid the storeholder and then looked to Zi. "He'll be relieved he didn't have to join us!"

"And J… Jack?" Zi fretted.

"Don't you worry about Jack," Mab grinned as she passed Zi the ribbons to add to her parcel. "I'll sweeten him up!" She winked broadly at the small woman.

Zi blushed, but her blush turned to a gasp of shock as Mab picked up a number of blankets on another stall, holding them up to her to feel. "They're so soft!" she spluttered. She had thought Sebastian's blankets to be very fine compared to what she had been used to in Gonzalo's kitchen, but these were beyond compare.

"In that case, you're having them," Mab insisted, nodding to the stallholder.

"I…" Zi squeaked as Mab picked up some startlingly clean sheets as well.

"What?" Mab enquired, a wicked grin on her face as she thoroughly enjoyed the reaction of her brother's intended.

"I… I'll have to change the bunk," Zi reasoned, guessing that she was going to have as little choice shopping with Mab as Sebastian had given her in Nassau.

"Yes," Mab agreed. "Burn the bloody things he has on there now!"

"But they are good!" Zi protested. "They are clean and have no holes."

But her protests fell on deaf ears and Mab paid for the items, carrying the sack herself as she considered the bedding would overload the slight girl. She paused, glancing at Zi, before turning a sharp left, veering towards a stall she had spotted.

"What now?" Zi worried, hoping whatever it was would not be too expensive, looking at the stall as Mab expertly rummaged.

"This will do," Mab nodded, holding up a hairbrush briefly for Zi to inspect. "And… maybe a few more ribbons!" She picked up another two lengths, adding them to her hand. "Ooo!"

Zi looked at Mab in confusion as Mab reached for some soap that was wrapped in paper towards the back of the stall.

"Careful, Miss," the stallholder cautioned. "I'd rather yer didn't handle that unless yer buyin'… seein' as it's expensive like."

Mab stopped, drawing herself up to her full height, noting that she stood a good handspan taller than the man. "As Mistress of the Black Pearl, I fully intend buying!" she snapped. "Although if that's yer attitude, this'll be all!"

"Oh! I… erm… I'm sorry, Mistress Sparrow," he gabbled. "I'm sure I can do a discount for yer… being as yer buying more than one item."

"How much?" Mab demanded, her eyes narrowing as the stallholder squirmed.

"I'll throw the ribbons in for free?" he offered, relieved when Mab nodded her agreement and handed over more coins, putting the new purchases in with the bedding.

"As you've extra weight," she winked, casting a final glare at the stallholder before walking off with their purchases. She got as far as the street corner before her poker face failed, and she started laughing.

"Th… thank you," Zi stammered, having been worried that things were about to turn nasty back at the last stall.

"I love it when they do that," Mab explained, chuckling. "They see the clothes and not the face…" She looked at Zi, surprised to discover that the oriental girl looked tired. "Come on, I'll row you back," she offered.

"I… all right," Zi conceded, smiling shyly. "Thank you… for everything."

"Can't have my favourite brother's wife unused to shopping," Mab teased, leading Zi through the streets and alleys of Tortuga and back to the docks, clambering down into her small boat. Stowing the boxed dresses and bedding under the seat, she took the other parcel from Zi before helping her down into the boat, steading it as Zi settled. Picking up the oars, she rowed out to the Tarantara, calling out for the chair for Zi. "Come on, you lazy buggers!" she urged, laughing as Sebastian's face peered over the ship's rail.

"Ah, so you have returned, my lady love!" Sebastian remarked, blinking at the size of the box and sacks in the boat, hoping they were not all Zi's. "It's a wonder there's any room for you!"

"It's a good job she's a little one," Mab laughed, throwing the line up to her brother so he could secure her boat whilst she assisted Zi. "Now haul your arse to the ropes and I can make my way home."

The chair slowly emerged over the side of the ship and Mab steadied the boat, helping Zi into the chair before passing up her parcels. "I'll see you later," she called as somebody on deck threw down her line. She gathered the wet rope, coiling it back neatly in the bottom of the boat.

"Th… thank you," Zi called after her as she was hauled aloft, wondering how she was going to explain the dresses and the shockingly near-empty purse to Sebastian.

"I can see you, or rather Mab had a good time," he smiled, arching an eyebrow as he saw how many of the items were hers. Nodding his thanks to Rufus who had been hauling her aloft, he hurried forward to help her from the chair as the juggler slowly lowered her.

"I…" Zi flustered, looking at him worriedly as he started taking the sacks from her. "She would not let me say no…"

"I'll bet she didn't!" he snorted, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Just what have you got in here?"

"I'll show you…" she assured him, smiling anxiously as he carried the bundles into the cabin, placing them on the table. "She bought some soap," Zi announced, bringing forth the wrapped bar and opening it for him to sniff. "Smell it!" she insisted. "Mab says it lathers in seawater!"

"I'll wash your back for you then… tonight…" he offered, grinning.

"And these…" she added, pulling forth the ribbons.

"There's enough of them!" he chortled, putting them back on the table.

"And this…" she continued, holding up the hairbrush.

"I'll brush your hair too!" Sebastian grinned, wishing they had been able to find such a brush in Nassau, suspecting that it would make her hair shine.

"And these…" Zi smiled shyly as she pulled out the green, plum and red dresses. Finally, she held up the blue silk dress.

Sebastian's jaw dropped. "And you are wearing that!" he gasped, already envisaging her in it.

"We met with Bethan…" Zi explained. "And Mab said to send the bill to Jack… that was all right, wasn't it?"

"Jack?" he spluttered, throwing his head back and laughing out loud. "Oh yes, more than all right!"

"Bethan had two dresses," Zi continued. "Oh, they were so fine… and Mab bought one too!"

"My sister always did have a good eye," he mused, stroking the folds of the peacock-blue dress.

"And… and I managed to save some of your money," Zi insisted, handing him back the purse that Mab had finally returned to her.

Sebastian took it and peered inside, arching his brows again. "There's still some money left!"

Zi looked to the table, realising she still had some more items to show him. "Oh… and she bought sheets!" she gestured. "They're so white…" She pulled the bedding out to show him. "And these blankets… feel them!"

"Sh… sheets?" he spluttered. "Blankets? What's wrong with the ones we've got?"

"She said they needed burning…" Zi began.

"They…" Sebastian protested. "I'll give her bloody burning!"

Zi smiled at him shyly. "Would you like me to… change the bunk?" she offered.

Sebastian smiled at the excitement shining in Zi's eyes, still amazed that something so simple as a blanket could amaze and excite her. "Yes, change the bunk," he agreed. "I'll give you a hand…"

"Thank you," Zi smiled, heading for the side cabin. She frowned as she heard Sebastian close the cabin doors for it was barely mid-afternoon, looking in puzzlement towards him as she heard the lock click.

"Burn them?" he queried once he joined her in the side cabin. "But there's nothing wrong with them… well, not much," he corrected, his hands reaching for the tiny buttons of her mother's dress. "I have a better idea," he murmured.

"Seb!" Zi protested as he worked his way further along the row of buttons.

"What?" he grinned. "No use putting the clean sheets on and dirtying them immediately.

"But… it's not even evening!" she argued.

"So?" he chuckled, finally managing to unbutton the dress and folding it neatly before hurrying out of his own clothes and joining her.

88888


End file.
